NinjaWind
by Shadow Knight4
Summary: This story is COMPLETE! The Epilogue is now up.
1. So it begins

The Shadow Knight: Ninja-Blade Saga

(A/N: This is my first fic, be gentle?)

Chapter 1: So it Begins

It was an average day in Riverview. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sounds of laser fire filled the air. A boy who looks about the age of 10 who has black hair and blue eyes, and wore a red shirt, and blue shorts was ordering a yellow robot with black horns. The yellow-bot was firing on a pale yellow-white robot with black claws on his right arm, a large fist for a left arm, and a green visor for eyes. 

"Metabee! Keep him back! Keep firing!" the boy(A/N: By now you should know who it is) ordered. 

"I'm firing! I'm firing!" retorted Metabee who was firing like mad at the opposing bot. 

"That won't work Ikki! Sumilidon get in close and use your Flexor Sword!" yelled Koji. 

"Right!" slurred the STG-type. Sumilidon charged at Metabee sword arm ready to strike. 

"Metabee! Fire on my mark!" commanded Ikki, waiting for the moment right moment for 

Metabee to fire. "Now! Seeker Missile!" 

"You got it! Missiles Launch!" yelled the KBT-type firing his missiles on Sumilidon hitting dead on. 

"No! Sumilidon!" cried Koji. As the smoke cleared Sumilidon's medal ejected from its body. 

"Sumilidon is no longer able to battle! The winner is Ikki and Metabee!" roared Mr. Referee. 

"Man defeated again by the peasant!" groaned Koji as he picked up Sumilidon's medal and placed it in his Medawatch. "I'll be looking for a rematch Ikki! I shall defeat you!" with that Koji went into his carriage and left. 

"Man is it me or is Koji getting crazier?" asked Ikki sweatdropping. "It's just you, Ikki," replied the KBT. "Well we might as well go check on Henry and see what he has for sale. Let's go Ikki." The KBT was saying this as he was walking leaving his Medafighter alone. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" cried Ikki running to catch up with his Medabot. 

At the 24-Hopmart

Ikki and Metabee were just hanging out in the small store talking with Erika, Brass, and Henry. Ikki was talking about his latest victory over Koji for the tenth time, and everyone was groaning. 

"IKKI! JUST STOP!" yelled everyone, including Metabee. 

"Hey I just remembered! We got a new Medabot for sale! It came from the Medabot Corp. from the United States. Come on I'll show it to yak guys!" With that said Henry lead everyone to the storage room and showed the new Medabot. 

This new bot(new to them at least) was gray mainly. On its feet it had black ninja sandals, long(around 11-inches) dagger sheaths strapped to its legs, wore a black belt holding a black and gray sheath containing a katana. On its hands were raised slits that most likely shoot some form of projectile. Its chest had a black X on it, while the faceplate was brown, yellow optics, black "hair" and wore a gray headband. (A/N: In other words this bot is kind of like Whitesword, but better and not a samurai type.)

"It's an NON-type, Ninja of Night" said the clerk. "I don't know much on this bot, but I know it can shoot shuriken and change its coloring to black making it hard to see in the dark."

"Why don't you know much about it?" asked a curious Ikki.

"Well to tell the truth I haven't read the whole booklet containing information on this bot." replied Henry, causing everyone to have massive sweatdrops.

"Um...excuse me? Anyone here?" called a voice. Everyone left the storage room and saw a kid about Ikki's age. He had dark blue shirt, light brown pants, black hair and brown eyes, he also wore a gray Medawatch on his wrist. 

"Hello," greeted the boy. "My name is Matt and I just moved here from the U.S." 

"Hiya Matt." greeted Ikki. "My name is Ikki, that's Erika and her Medabot Brass, Henry, and my Medabot Metabee." While he was saying everyone's name he was pointing at who was who. "Hey lets Robattle! I could always use some new parts!" cried the yellow Medabot. "Metabee! I'm suppose to be the one challenging people! Not the other way around!" 

"Challenge accepted! Lets take this outside, Ikki." With that said and done everyone walked outside to see if the newcomer could take out Ikki.

"Transport Medabot!" Matt yelled as he hit the button on his Medawatch. In a flash of blue light the Medabot everyone just saw appeared! "Meet Ninja-Blade! Commonly known as N-Blade!" roared Matt as he placed N-Blade's medal in its place. With that Ninja-Blade's yellow optics came to life. 

****

Vital Stats

NON-10293 

Ninja-Blade, Type: Ninja Medafighter: Matt 

Special Attack: Shuriken Shower

Everyone, but Matt, gasped. "Henry! Its the NON-type you showed us earlier! Looks like Matt got him while he still lived in the U.S., I guess we're going to find out what it can do now." said a shocked Ikki.

"Then its agreed!" boomed the voice of Mr. Referee as he appeared out of thin air. 

"DUDE! Mr. Referee! What are you doing here in Japan?!" asked a surprised Matt. 

"I always been a referee in Japan, you must be thinking of one of my many relatives that look like me. Now I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Matt's Ninja-Blade and Ikki's Metabee. Now, the rules are simple. The first Medabot to stop the other from functioning is the winner. Then the loser must submit one Medapart to the winner for keeps. I, Mr. Referee, shall act as referee so no one gets hurt!" boomed Mr. Referee. 

"Medafighters ready?"

"Always!" declared both Medafighter and Medabot on both sides.

"Medabots....ROOBATTLE!" roared Mr. Referee while doing the hand motion thing. 

"Metabee open fire!" ordered Ikki at the start of the battle.

At that command Metabee let loose a hail of lasers at N-Blade. For some reason N-Blade was standing still his right hand on the hilt of his katana. While the lasers should have hit home they were blocked at the last possible second by N-Blade's sword.

"WOW!" cried everyone. 

"Ninja-Blade is an incredibly fast Medabot, Ikki. It will take more than your lasers to take him out! Me and him created tons of speed moves so you better watch out!" laughed Matt. "Now N-Blade Shuriken Shower!" 

In a split second, N-Blade let loose a barrage of sixteen-bladed gray shuriken at Metabee. Metabee gasped at the speed of the flying stars of death and did the only thing he could do. He went defensive and blocked the shuriken with his arms. 

"25% damage to right arm, 10% damage to left arm." droned Ikki's Medawatch. 

"Metabee I have a plan! Fire your missiles!" yelled the boy. 

"This better work! Missiles Launched!" the KBT yelled firing his twin missiles at N-Blade.

"Like that will work." retorted N-Blade as he sliced the missiles only to be hit by a hail of lasers! "GAH!"

"20% damage to legs, 5% damage to left arm." droned Matt's Medawatch. 

"Not bad Ikki, not bad at all. But lets see how you handle this! N-Blade Flamestrike!"

At Matt's command, N-Blade's katana ignited in flames! While the flames were burning N-Blade's yellow optics turned blue. 

"Flamestrike!" roared N-Blade as he slashed his sword vertically and sent a deadly stream of fire at Metabee.

"Wow!" the KBT dodge the stream of fire, mostly, his legs still got hit by the attack.

"50% damage to legs, mobility compromised." droned Ikki's Medawatch.

"N-Blade! Do it! 5 Star Strike!" Matt ordered N-Blade to do one of his classic finishing moves.

N-Blade ran at Metabee at blinding speeds, the damage to his legs not even slowing him down. His sword was raised and he slashed Metabee 5 times in star pattern. After the deadly attack the image of a star was starched into Metabee's armor! After the damage was done Metabee was down on the pavement face first, but still functioning.

"100% damage to arms function ceased, 100% damage to legs function ceased, 95% damage to body and head, shutdown imminent." droned the lifeless voice of Ikki's Medawatch.

__

What power! Ikki thought,_ How can one move be that strong?! Can this guy have a rare medal? _

"Don't you worry Ikki. I maybe down, but I'm not out!" groaned Metabee as he struggled to get up. His medal flashed with the classic golden glow, and a green aura surrounded Metabee. 

"It's time to kiss your bot good-bye!" roared Metabee as he raised his arms.

"N-Blade! He has the Medaforce! Looks like we have to unleash some shadow powers on his butt!" yelled Matt.

"MEDAFORCE!!!" roared the voice of Metabee as he slammed his arms down and a massive golden beam shot at N-Blade.

"N-Blade do it! Shadow Blade!" ordered Matt.

Once again N-Blade's optics turn blue and his katana flowed with a black aura.

"Taste the power of my Shadow Blade!" roared N-Blade as he slashed the Medaforce blast in half with his sword. 

"WHAT?! Nothing can beat the Medaforce!" steamed Ikki.

"Correction Ikki. While most think the Medaforce is unstoppable it is not. You saw how the Shadow Blade cut right through it. N-Blade could dodge as well since he's agile enough since his legs are barely damaged. Even if they were at 90% damage he could still dodge it, but I won't say how. The Medaforce maybe a powerful move, but one can do many things to overcome it." stated Matt. "Now N-Blade finish Metabee off! One shuriken should do it!"

After Matt's long knowledge trip, N-Blade fired one shuriken at Metabee, but instead of being gray it was black. When the star-shaped blade hit Metabee it exploded! Metabee's body was slightly blackened by the explosive star, and his Kabuto medal was ejected onto the sidewalk.

"Function ceased! The winner is Matt and his Ninja-Blade!" yelled Mr. Referee and he ran off to referee another Robattle.

"Not bad Ikki, though I wanted to keep N-Blade's powers quiet, but I had no choice unless letting him get roasted by the Medaforce. Keep your parts man I rarely change N-Blade's parts when we Robattle." 

Ikki picked up Metabee's medal and placed it in his Medawatch. 

"How ya feeling Metabee?" asked Ikki.

"Tired and drained Ikki. Question what hit me?" asked the voice of Metabee.

"An explosive shuriken." stated N-Blade. "I have three kinds, normal, explosive, and I won't tell you the other one."

"Quite an arsenal for one Medabot. You have daggers, a katana, and three types shuriken. You have speed, agility, and even power! You also have that weird flame move and shadow thing" said Henry.

"Can all NON-types like you do that flamestrike move?" asked a curious Brass.

"I'll answer all your questions while we're inside and fix up Metabee's body." said Matt and with that they went back into the store.

End of Chapter 1.

__

So what questions will be answered? How was Ninja-Blade able to use a move that could destroy the Medaforce? Find out in the chapter of **The Shadow Knight: Ninja-Blade Saga!**

A/N: So how did ya like it? Was it good or bad? I know the first battle stunk and the second wasn't that great, but it was sorta good right? Read and Review.


	2. Some Questions Answered

A/N: Ok so I didn't update in awhile. I blame school! I forgot a disclaimer in the last chapter so I'm adding one now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Oh and my friend owns the new Medabot appearing in this chap.

N-Blade: Man, that's it? O.o;

Me: Yeah, so? 

N-Blade: Where's the humor and all that?! I mean it was so simple! X.X;

Me: *shrugs* I decided to do a simple disclaimer for right now. 

N-Blade: Oh, well ok, but you better do a better one next time.

Me: *shrugs again* Whatever....now onto the reviews!

****

Mad-Man: You're right, N-Blade is pretty powerful. However, N-Blade was modified by Matt and his Medal also gives him extra power and speed. The Medabot Corporation mass produced the NON-type, and normally it is fast and pretty strong, but Matt's modifications and N-Blade's Medal is what makes him a hell lot stronger than the average NON-type.

HFH: Thanks for the review! You rule! ^_^; Yeah Space Medafighter X and Arcbeetle will appear in this fic, but it'll be in the later chapters. Around chapter 4 he'll appear, maybe sooner if I feel like it. Hehe. Oh yeah! You can't sue! I got N-Blade protecting me! XD

N-Blade: Like I'd protect you! I'd side with HFH in a heartbeat since she rocks! 

Me: *sobs* My own creation siding against me......! ;-; 

N-Blade: *sighs* -.-; I guess I have to start. Here's chapter 2!

****

Chapter 2: Some Questions Answered

Inside the 24-Hopmart

Matt was fixing up Metabee's body for Ikki, with help from Ikki of course. Metabee however was in his spare body: Misty Ghost's head, Land Motor's surface-to-air missile launcher for a left arm, Multikolor's right arm, and Krosserdog's legs. Ninja-Blade had regen-pads on his legs thanks to Henry. 

"So you said you'd answers some questions?" asked Erika with that reporter look in her eyes.

"Yes I did say that...." said a distracted Matt while fixing Metabee's repeaters.

"Good! Now is Ninja-Blade's medal a Rare Medal? Where did you find it? How can Ninja-Blade do all that? The public has a right to know!" yelled an over excited Erika.

"Wow! Slow down and give me time to answer!" Matt yelled. 

"N-Blade's medal isn't a Rare one. Before you ask more questions. I found his medal in some chest in the basement of my old home." stated Matt.

"If his medal isn't Rare, how can he do all those strange things? Like that Shadow Something and Flamestrike?" asked Henry. 

"Yes, and you didn't answer my question yet. Can all NON-types do that Flamestrike thing?" asked the still curious Brass.

"I'll answer these questions Matt. Go back to helping Ikki fix Metabee's body" said N-Blade. 

"Yeah fix my body!" (a sticker to those who guess who said that)

"Fine, fine...." groaned Matt and Ikki in unison and they go back to fixing Metabee's body. They were about 70% complete, only the head and some of the chest still had the slash marks of 5 Star Strike.

"Ok to answer your question Brass. The Flamestrike move is something only I can truly do. For the regular NON-type can only ignite their katana and maybe send a fireball if they swing hard enough.

"Now to answer your questions Henry, I don't have a Rare medal. How I can do these moves are still a mystery to myself. However, I can remember that I was once human, but anything beyond that is foggy." announced N-Blade.

"Hmm...." was all the clerk could say.

"Ok I have a question!" yelled Metabee. "What else can you do?"

"That's for me to know and for you guys to find out later." teased the Ninja of Night-type.

Everyone just sweatdrops at the NON-type. Matt was about to declare that he and Ikki finished fixing Metabee's body when they heard the voice of Mr. Referee booming outside. After Ikki placed Metabee's medal back into his original body, the group ran outside to see who is Robattling.

"Hey! It's the Screws! And they are challenging some new kid!" yelled Metabee.

Everyone looked at the Screws opponent. It was a girl, about the age of 14, she had shoulder length blonde hair, ice blue eyes, wore round glasses, had on jeans, a red shirt, and a dark green Medawatch.

"Crud! It's my cousin Alexis!" yelled a shocked Matt. "These Screws must have really pissed her off to get her to Robattle."

"Transport Medabot!" yelled Alexis and she hit the button.

In a flash of blue-green light, there stood an odd looking Medabot, for it was more human-like than robot. This Medabot was male, and mainly green. It wore a green tunic, green sock-like cap, and had blonde "hair." He wore brown gauntlets and had what looked like spearheads jutting out of his hands. Strapped to his back was a glossy white shield with a moon engraved into it, and the shield was very shiny. Covered by the shield was a dark blue scabbard, containing a sword with a purplish-blue hilt. Any parts that shown, from hands to shoulder and feet to tunic end was white. He wore a belt with many compartments, and his blue optics gleamed to life when the medal was inserted. 

(A/N: My friend couldn't come up with an original name and said I could, but I don't feel like it. ^_^; Also I might as well add now that I don't own Zelda, but I do own many games of it!)

****

Vital Stats

EHT-20346

Link, Type: Elf Hero

Medafighter: Alexis

Specialty: Concealed Weapons

"Then its agreed! This is an official 3-on-1 submission Robattle between Alexis and the Screws Gang. The rules are simple the first team to stop the other from functioning wins! The losing team must submit one Medapart or three in Alexis' case to the winner for keeps!" yelled Mr. Referee.

"Alexis! Let me help you out!" yelled Matt.

"Can't this Robattle is already declared a 3-on-1, cuz." said the smooth voice of Alexis. "Besides, I'll win so don't sweat it!" She then winks at her cousin and puts her thumb up.

"If you say so...." said a still freaked out Matt.

"Don't worry Matt. You know your cousin is a good Medafighter so chill." chimed the voice of N-Blade.

"Your right N-Blade. I shouldn't worry. Go kick some bot Link!" 

The EHT-type nods and readies his sword and shield.

"Medafighters ready?" said the annoyed voice of Mr. Referee.

"Yeah!" called both sides.

"This should be quite interesting." declared the clerk.

"Medabots Robattle!"

"Link lets see what they got before we do anything." advised Alexis.

"All right." said the deep voice of Link. 

"Krosserdog Battle Rifle!" ordered Spike.

"Totalizer Giga-Laser!" ordered Sloan.

"Peppercat wait for their fire to stop and then attack with your Shock attack!" ordered Samantha.

The DOG-type opened fire with his Battle Rifle on Link, and the TOT-type fired with fully charged lasers. However, Link just stood still waiting for the command to counter.

"Link, now! Mirror Shield!" yelled Alexis.

The Elf Hero raised his highly reflective shield and reflected the attacks back on all three Medabots! The optics of the Medabots widen and they tried to dodge, but the only lucky one was Peppercat for she was the most agile.

(A/N: Decided to do Robattle damage differently then chapter 1)

Krosserdog: 20% damage to Arms, 35% damage to Legs, and 15% damage to head.

Totalizer: 20% damage to All parts, except 10% damage to head.

"Impressive. That shield is a pretty damn good shield." said Ikki, while his best friend Erika was recording the fight and Brass was taking pictures.

"Yeah, but can it withstand missiles?" challenged the KBT-type.

"Hey don't doubt the power of the Mirror Shield my friends." advised Matt.

"Peppercat! Show that elf your speed and shock him with all you got!" ordered Samantha(who will now be called Sam out of laziness).

The red CAT-type ran at Link full speed with her claws cackling with electricity. When she was about to shock the elf the spearhead fired revealing it was on a chain and he retracted himself on top of the nearest lamppost. 

"Meet the Longshot kiddies!" cackled Alexis. "Now Link! Bash that cat with your MegaTon Hammer!" 

The elf sheathed his sword and dug into a compartment on his belt and pulled out a pole which expanded to a large hammer. He jumped off the lamppost and bashed Peppercat's legs with a mighty blow.

"No Peppercat!" yelled Sam.

Peppercat: 100% damage to legs. Function ceased.

Link was about to bash Peppercat's head in when she was saved by her companions who shot Link from behind.

"Link! Arg! Sorry, forgot about those two." groaned Alexis while sweatdropping.

Link: 20% damage to legs and arms. 40% damage to body. 30% damage to head.

"Don't worry about it Alexis. I'll get them back." declared the elf his eyes gleaming with revenge.

"PAY BACK TIME PUNKS!" roared the EHT-type as he put his hammer away and shot both his Longshots at Krosserdog. Then he flung Krosserdog into Totalizer over and over with impressive show of strength. After he was through with them he retracted his Longshots which caused even move damage to Krosserdog for he ripped out pieces of his chest armor. 

"NO! Krosserdog!" wailed Spike.

Krosserdog: 100% damage to All Parts. Function ceased.

Krosserdog's Monkey Medal ejected out into the street and Spike ran to grab it and placed the Medal in his Medawatch.

"Totalizer!" cried the chubby boy known as Sloan.

Totalizer: 80% damage to Arms. 100% damage to Legs, Function ceased. 75% damage to body. 90% damage to head.

"Mwuhahahaha!" laughed both Medabot and Medafighter evilly.

Everyone, except the Screws, sweatdropped at the girl and Elf Hero. 

"Matt.....no offense, but is your cousin crazy?" asked Henry.

"How can I put this?" pondered the boy. "Yes!" Everyone face vaulted.

While, Link was laughing his head off he forgot about the CAT-type that was near him. Peppercat crawled her way to the elf and gave him the shocking of his life!

"ARG!!!!!!!!!!" howled Link in pain.

Link: 65% damage to All Parts. 

"Ok....you are going to pay for that kitty!" laughed Link as he drew his sword. He was about to stab Peppercat, but was blown away by the damaged Totalizer.

Link: 100% damage to L. Arm. Function ceased. Left Longshot no longer operational. 70% damage to All Other Parts.

"Yeah! Blast him again Totalizer!" encouraged Sloan.

The TOT-type was about to fire again when a strange blue sphere landing near him.

"Huh?" said the TOT-type dumbly.

"Good-bye!" laughed Link as the blue sphere exploded in Totalizer's face!

"NO!" cried Sloan. Wishing he ordered Totalizer to throw the thing away.

Totalizer: 100% damage to All Parts. Function ceased.

Totalizer's Medal ejected and Sloan groaned as he picked it up and placed it in his Medawatch. Now the unable to move Peppercat was the only one left.

Link just drew his sword and pointed it at Peppercat. "Submit or perish it's your choice Kitty Cat." said the elf in a serious tone, no longer the crazed demented one.

"I give up......" sighed Peppercat. 

"Peppercat forfeits! The winner is Alexis and her Medabot Link!" boomed Mr. Referee. Mr. Referee suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Boo-yah! Never mess with the Elven Hero of Time AKA Link!" laughed Alexis.

"Another victory for your demented cousin, Matt." said N-Blade. 

"Yeah I know....oh well it's good for her to Robattle I guess." concluded the boy.

"Take that you punks!" laughed Alexis. "That'll teach you to mess with a new kid! Never underestimate your opponent for they may surprise you! Remember that!" 

"Yeah yeah....we will." groaned the Screws as they were about to give parts to Alexis.

"Keep your parts kiddies! I don't need them! Come on into that store and my cuz will fix your Medabots for ya! Free of charge too!" laughed Alexis.

"Really?!" yelled the Screws excited. For they didn't have to give up their parts, but also got a free repair job.

"Yeah I will. But I wish me cousin here didn't do so much damage to your bots" said Matt somewhat annoyed by his cousin's outbursts.

"Hehe...sorry cuz, but you know me. I just lose it sometimes in Robattles." laughed Alexis nervously.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Come on in if you what your bots repaired." said Matt walking back into the 24-Hopmart with the rest of the gang. However, unknown to them were a certain group of rubber freaks who recorded Link's battle with the Screws as well as N-Blade's battle with Metabee.

"Man! I can't believe two powerful Medabots just came into town! And one of them can stop the Medaforce! We must have his Medal!" cackled the tall and thin rubber freak aka Seaslug.

"But how can we get his Medal when we can't even get Metabee's?" asked the giant dumb one aka Squidguts.

"That's a good question. Well I'll come up with something." declared Seaslug.

"Oh? Well me and Shrimplips already came up with a plan." said the only woman in the group Gilgirl.

"Spill it then!" yelled Seaslug.

"Fine I'll tell you...." said Shrimplips as he told the plan to the rest of the robos. The robos just smiled evilly and shared an evil laugh as well.

**__**

To Be Continued......

__

So Matt has a cousin. Who knew? What plans do the dreaded Rubber Robos plan to unleash? Will they get N-Blade's Medal? And what will they do with it? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!** Also remember to Review!


	3. Stuff NBlade Can and Can't Do

Me: Out of boredom, I decided to create a move list of which N-Blade can do. Moves/Spells in _Italics_ are the ones N-Blade can do now. Ones in regular print are spells he can't do yet.

N-Blade: So you decided just to show the world the moves you created for me? Or I should say my past self? 

Me: *nods*

N-Blade: *mutters something* 

Me: Moves/Spells whatever you want to call them will have a description. I may add moves to N-Blade that aren't listed here because I create new moves whenever they pop into my head.

N-Blade: Oh goodie.

Me: Also this isn't a complete list because N-Blade's past self had more than one form that had different spells. Also, these are moves that may or may not appear in my fic.

****

Moves that Require a Sword/Daggers:

__

5 Star Strike: This move was already shown/explained in chapter 1, but whatever. This move can be performed by any sword wielding Medabot. However, they need good speed and reflexes to pull it off. As the name says the Medabot swings his/her sword in star pattern. This move damages all Medaparts if done correctly. If the Medabot has good strength it can slash deeply into the opponent's Medabot's armor.

__

Flaming X: As the name says its a X made of fire. N-Blade ignited his twin daggers and slashes in X fashion sending a Flaming X at his opponent.

__

Shadow Blade: This move is like the Shadow Sword. However, mine is a lot more dangerous for it can help N-Blade cut through very tough armor with ease. Also, N-Blade can use his daggers to use the Shadow Blade technique.

__

Flamestrike: Already shown, but explained again. N-Blade ignites his katana and shoots a stream of fire at his opponent or whatever he feels like.

Shadow Strike: This is just a plain move that sends a wave of shadow energy at N-Blade's opponent.

Shadow Crescent Strike: This is like Shadow Strike, but it sends multiple waves of shadow energy in the shape of a crescent moon. Its a fast and dangerous move.

Shadow X: Like Flaming X, N-Blade swings his daggers, that are infused with shadow energy, in X fashion sending a X shadow blast at his opponent.

Wildfire Tornado: N-Blade spins his sword like crazy while its ignited in flames. He then sends a massive tornado of fire at his opponent.

****

Moves that Don't Need a Sword(Beams and Elements and such)**:**

__

Shadow Burst: Like the name says, N-Blade sends a burst of shadow energy at his opponent.

__

Firebane: A move taken from an old game. So I give whoever made Dragon Warrior the credit. N-Blade sends a swirling stream of fire at his enemies.

__

Heat Wave: Somewhat like Firebane, but N-Blade sends a more intense and bigger stream of fire at all who oppose him.

Inferno: This attack sends tons of small(about the size of a fist) fireballs at N-Blade's opponent.

Flaming Cyclone: This is related to Wildfire Tornado, but N-Blade doesn't need his katana to use it. Also this move is weaker than Wildfire Tornado.

Whirlwind: Sends a gust of wind at N-Blade's opponent.

Shadow Destroyer: One of N-Blade's most powerful moves. This attack rivals the Medaforce by tenfolds! This attack sends a massive concentrated beam of shadow energy at N-Blade's opponent. This mighty blast doesn't take much time to charge and doesn't drain N-Blade like the Medaforce would. Nearly no opponent can survive this attack when hit by it.

Frost Shards: Like the name sends, N-Blade would sends tons of shards of ice at his opponent. A speedy, highly accurate, and deadly move. 

Lightning Stream: A move the can be used through N-Blade's sword or just shot out of his hands. It shoots highly accurate bolts of electricity at N-Blade's opponent. 

Lightning Strike: Like Lightning Stream it can be channeled through N-Blade's sword, daggers, or just through his hands. Fires higher voltage bolts of electricity at his opponent, but not as accurate as Lightning Stream.

Shadow Bomber: Sends a barrage of shadow energy at N-Blade's opponent.

Flaming Barrage: Somewhat like Inferno, but different. This attack starts out with small fireballs, then they increase in size as large as giant boulders. The heat of the fireballs when they get as large as boulders is as hot as lava.

****

Other Moves: 

__

Shadow Walk: This is like instant teleportation. N-Blade moves so quickly he disappears. The move will be explain better when it is shown.

Shadow Dance: This move enhances N-Blade's already wicked speed by 100! When using this move N-Blade tends to use his daggers to slash at his opponents more.

__

Speed Clone: This move uses N-Blade's speed to the fullest. N-Blade runs like crazy that it looks like there is more than one of him. Attacks just go through the clones. It takes N-Blade a lot of speed to pull this move off. N-Blade moves so quickly that all the clones look like they are moving at the same time when charging at his opponent. N-Blade tends to use his sword more here. Why? Just because.

Shadow Clone: Somewhat like Speed Clone, but requires N-Blade to use his powers. This move creates clones that are as real as N-Blade. However, the clones can be destroyed with a simple blow. 

Fury of Shadows: N-Blade charges his daggers with shadow energy and charges his opponent and slashes like crazy at whoever.


	4. RubberRobo Attack

Me: Wee another chapter for me! ^_^

N-Blade: *sweatdrops* Dude you are odd man. 

Me: .o; Sometimes I truly wonder why I put you in the introductions.... b.b;

N-Blade: Because you're nuts and so on. ^_^;

Me: e.e; Onto the disclaimer....

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. My friend Robyn owns Alexis and Link, and HFH owns Darkbeetle.

N-Blade: Onto the reviews!

****

Mad-Man: Hmm...weaknesses....can't 100% think of any! ^_^;; Well, I guess that he's not at full power could be considered a weakness. Also he's arrogant, and overconfident at times and that could cost him if his opponent could exploit his arrogance and overconfidence.

****

HFH: Hehe, yeah N-Blade can do a lot. Also, like I said you can't sue beside I got other powerful Medabots to back me up! Lionel Hutz? You got to be kidding! He can't win a case even if his life depended on it. Also, thanks a bunch for letting me borrow some of your chars. You rule! ^_^

Me: Hehe, HFH I decided to add SMX and Arcbeetle early, but its not the battle I was hoping for....yet. Warren and Dragonite will still appear, but in chapter 5 is why I really want them for.

Dragonite: So you wanted an autograph, right? $10! *he pulled out a signed piece of paper out of no where*

Me: No I don't. o.o;;;

Dragonite: *breaks into tears* You don't like me!

N-Blade: Oh grow up.... ¬.¬;

Me: Onto the chapter! *sees Dragonite firing missiles on N-Blade, but they somehow hit Warren who just walked in* o.o;;

Warren: X.X;;;

****

Chapter 3: RubberRobo Attack

After Link's fearsome battle with the Screws, Matt was busy trying to repair the Screws' Medabots, but having a hard time.

"Gah! Link messed these bots too much! I can't repair them with the tools I have now!" exclaimed a frustrated Matt while shooting a death glare at his cousin.

"Calm down cuz." said Alexis rubbing Matt's shoulders trying to calm him down. "Besides can't you just trade parts with them? I mean you collected tons of parts while we still lived in the U.S and modified loads of them."

"Hmm....lets see...." pondered Matt in an overly calm voice. "No, I can't! I barely met them, but I know they are the types that let power go to their heads! If I give them or even let them borrow my modified version of their bots' parts they could terrorize the town! It'd be almost impossible to defeat them with a common Medabot unless both Medabot and Medafighter had wicked skills and that's to just take down one of them!" screamed a now out of breath Matt.

"Man Matt you're just as crazy as your cousin." laughed Henry. Both Alexis and Matt had anime anger symbols on their foreheads.

"Charge!" they screamed in unison. They jumped to attack Henry only to be held back by everyone else. 

"Let us at him!" they cried. 

"Calm down!" everyone, but Henry who was nearly having a heart attack, screamed.

"Fine..."the two said a lot calmer. Matt checked the time on his Medawatch and was shocked.

"Hey guys its time for me and Alexis to get back home. It's getting kind of late." 

Which was true, for when Matt first came to the 24-HopMart it was sunny and bright, but now the sun was beginning to set.

"But what about are Medabots? You promised to fix them!" complained the Screws.

"Hmm...I guess you guys can come home with us and have dinner. After that I'll fix your bots as good as new." stated Matt.

"Ok sure. Any clue what you're having for dinner?" asked the Screws.

"Take-out me thinks." answered Alexis.

"Bye guys!" called Matt waving good-bye to everyone.

"Bye Matt! Bye Alexis!" called the others waving good-bye as well as Matt, Alexis and their Medabots, along with the Screws left.

"I think its time for us to leave as well." stated Ikki. 

"Come on Erika, you said you were going to have dinner over at my house tonight!"

"Ok, lets go!" Erika yelled dragging Ikki out of the store. Their Medabots just sweatdropped.

"Bye Henry!" called the two Medabots running after their Medafighters.

"Well this was quite an interesting day. I saw the Medaforce stopped by some move I never saw. And I see a Medabot based on a very old game beat the Screws with ease." said Henry looking out the store window. He was shocked at what he saw. There the RubberRobos were going the same way as Matt and they had a Medabot that looked like Arcbeetle!

"Looks like Matt will need some help...." said the clerk as he walked into the store room. In the store room he changed into a weird black leather body suit, wore white gloves and boots, had on a belt with pouches on them, a red scarf on was worn on his neck, and he had a funky golden mask. Henry was now the Medafighter known as Space Medafighter X.

"It's time for the Robos to be taught a lesson." declared Space Medafighter X(who shall be called SMX from now on) while putting on his Medawatch and running into the night jumping from rooftop to rooftop with a red Medabot by his side.

****

With Matt and Company

"Are we there yet?" complained Sloan.

"What did I say already? No!" screamed N-Blade.

"Stop asking!" yelled Link.

"You really need to exercise more Sloan, we've barely been walking for 10 minutes!" said Alexis.

"Man it got dark pretty fast...." commented Matt. "Is it always this dark here in Japan?" asked Matt. Noticing how dark it was within the shadows that could not be banished by the light of the street lamps.

"Normally its bright in this part of the town, but all of a sudden the street lamps here started not to work. The electric company has no clue what's going on since the lamps are in perfect condition." answered Spike. 

"Hmm....that's an odd thing then....I...." Matt was cut off by a blue laser that exploded by the group. The group turned around and saw the 4 RubberRobos that were following them all the time. Everyone had Land Motors and tons of Nocto-Bats while Seaslug had something different. His Medabot was male, black and had bulky armor. Both of his arms held four golden cannon barrels. He had golden tubes/cannons on his shoulders. His feet were like his arms, but the "toes" were only three golden cannon barrels. Also he had long golden horns coming from his chest and head. He also had a red visor for optics. (A/N: Anyone who has read HFH's fics should know who this is) 

****

Vital Stats

KBT-11220-2

Name: Darkbeetle Type: Hercules Beetle

Medafighter: Seaslug

Specialty: Shoots Fire Balls

"What the freak? How did this rubber freak get a hold of the KBT-type Mark II series?!" yelled Matt.

"Rubber freak?! We're the RubberRobos kid! And the name is Seaslug!" yelled Seaslug.

"What do you want, punk?!" yelled/asked Matt.

"What else? We want your Medabot's Medal!" laughed Gillgirl.

"What?!" cried N-Blade. "You'll never get your mitts on my Medal toots!"

"Land Motors! Nocto-Bats! Attack!" ordered Shrimplips.

The CAR-types and BAT-types started firing missile after missile at N-Blade, but the attacks were blocked by a forcefield!

"Good job Link! Now drop Nayru's Love and attack with all you got!" ordered Alexis.

"N-Blade no time to fight fair like normal! ATTACK WITH FIREBANE!" ordered Matt.

Link dropped Nayru's Love and pulled out a massive longsword(The Big Goron Sword) out of one of his many pouches and started cleaving the BAT-types in half. While N-Blade's optics changed to blue again and he sent swirling streams of fire damaging the CAR-types. However, the black KBT-type was doing nothing, but watching. 

"Arcbeetle Tri-Cannon!" ordered the voice of SMX who finally joined the battle.

"Tri-Cannon!" yelled the red KBT-type firing all his lasers destroying CAR/BAT-types left and right. Very soon only Darkbeetle was the only enemy left.

"Who wants to test the might of Darkbeetle first?" laughed Seaslug.

"I will! I'll beat down that impostor! Arcbeetle gather the Power of the Midnight Sun! The Pillar of Fire! The Prominence!" yelled SMX as a picture of the sun appeared behind him. Arcbeetle fired his full charged Prominence blast at Darkbeetle only to have that black fiend dodge the attack.

"Darkbeetle! Gather the Fury of the Solar Flares! The Fire of Hatred! The Solar Cannon!" yelled/laughed Seaslug as he mocked SMX and made a funky pose in front of a picture of the sun. Darkbeetle fired his Solar Cannon which was a Prominence blast that was 5 times stronger and faster at Arcbeetle fragging him in one hit!

Arcbeetle: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

Arcbeetle was burnt to a crisp by a copy of his own signature move. Space Medafighter X could only gape at the sickening scene. 

"Arcbeetle......." was all SMX could say. Matt was pissed off at what he witnessed.

"This dark Medabot maybe powerful, but if we combine our forces cousin we should be able to take him down!" declared Matt.

"All right lets do this." said Alexis.

**__**

To be Continued......

Man that Darkbeetle sure is powerful. Can the combined forces of N-Blade and Link take down this Arcbeetle wannabe? Or will Darkbeetle be too much for them to handle? Also, will Arcbeetle be repaired? And what are Warren and Dragonite going to do in this fic? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind**!


	5. WildFire Tornado and Enter Warren and Dr...

A/N: I know the last chapter was short, but that was because I thought it'd be to long if I added the battle with Darkbeetle. Plus I wanted to try a cliffhanger. Hehe, but now this chapter is long.... X.x;

Me: Man....I've been spelling Rubberobo as RubberRobo....but then again it really doesn't matter right? *Thinks of which he'll continue to use* Onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. My friend Robyn owns Link and Alexis. And HFH owns Darkbeetle, Warren, and Dragonite.

Me: Onto the reviews!

****

Mad-Man: Dude calm down! Don't need to go shooting people! X.x; I don't like cliffhangers too, but as I said I wanted to try one. Plus, I thought my previous chapter would have been to long. Also, that may be a big gun, but.....*pulls out a large red particle cannon*......this is bigger and badder! *laughs like a mad man(no pun intended)*

Me: Hmm....my original plot line has been altered. 

N-Blade: How so? 

Me: I planned on having Warren and Dragonite appear in the next chapter, but they are coming in earlier.

Warren/Dragonite: We are?! Woo! *They start dancing around in circles*

Link: I think you should reconsider.... o.o;

Me: I would, but I have no choice. The true reason of them being here is still going to be unleashed in the next chapter though as planned.

Warren/Dragonite: Boo!

Alexis: Onto the chapter! 

****

Chapter 4: Wildfire Tornado and Enter Warren and Dragonite

The NON-type and EHT-type sized up their opponent, Darkbeetle. They had to prepare themselves for anything. The two gripped their swords and Link readied his shield and they waited for the command to strike.

"Charge!" yelled the two Medafighters. 

Link and N-Blade ran at Darkbeetle sword in hand. But Seaslug had other things in mind.

"Darkbeetle Quad-Cannons!" ordered Seaslug. 

Darkbeetle fired all eight of his cannons on the charging Medabots. N-Blade dodged the four blasts meant for him with his agility, while Link hid behind his bluish silver shield with a red rim(A/N: I know I said it was white before, my mistake! ^_^;;) and the shots were reflected to the floor due to the odd angles they came at him.

"N-Blade time to use your third type of shuriken! G. Shuriken now!" ordered Matt.

N-Blade started firing white shuriken at Darkbeetle, and they all were a direct hit. Seaslug looked confused since the shuriken did no damage to Darkbeetle according to his Medawatch. However, Darkbeetle may have not been damaged, but he was covered from head to toe with some type of gunk. Darkbeetle tried to move, but couldn't due to the gunk covering him! 

"MWUAHAHA! Meet G.Shuriken, better known as Gunk Shuriken! Darkbeetle won't be able to free himself from that stuff!" laughed N-Blade. However, the overconfident NON-type didn't notice the power flickering in Darkbeetle's horns and he was standing right in front of him.

"Ha! You die now! Solar Cannon!" roared Darkbeetle firing his deadly beam at N-Blade only to have it go through him and right into Link's Mirror Shield! Darkbeetle didn't have a snowball's chance in Hades for the reflective shield sent his own devastating attack right back at him! As the smoked cleared everyone was shocked to see Darkbeetle still standing.

Darkbeetle: 30% Damage to All Parts.

"What the freak?! How could he withstand that?!" yelled an outraged Matt.

"Darkbeetle's armor is over seven times the strength of Arcbeetle's! So he could have withstood the attack!" laughed the Rubberobos.

"Link, he may have tough armor, but you got something up your sleeve! Activate Nayru's Love and put on your Silver Gauntlets!" ordered Alexis.

The Elf Hero activated his force field known as Nayru's Love and put on a pair of Silver Gauntlets. These new gloves increase Link's already impressive strength by ten, and can be used for defense if his shield is ever lost. (A/N: Kind of dangerous if he uses those gloves as a shield though.) Darkbeetle fired both his Quad-Cannons on Link's shield and Link grunted as strain was put on his force field.

"Link Longshot away!" ordered Alexis. Link deactivated his force field and fired his Longshot to the nearest rooftop and was hidden in the cover of darkness. But one question where was N-Blade?

N-Blade was hidden in the veil of darkness as well. However, he was nearly impossible to see now due to his once gray body was black as night. N-Blade being able to see as well in the dark, he could see as if was daytime, he watched how Link fled to the safety of the roof of a building. 

"Time this fool gets a taste of my powers..." whispered N-Blade as his katana was hummed with some shadow energy. He charged at Darkbeetle with incredible speed and kept slashing one way, running back and slashing another, and he did this repeatedly. Darkbeetle tried firing, but N-Blade was to quick for him.

Darkbeetle: 40% Damage to Body....45%...50%.....55%.....60% 

Link being part Elf-type was able to see well in the dark, but not as well as N-Blade. 

"My ninja friend is doing well....time to aid him." declared Link as he pulled out his MTH(MegaTon Hammer).

Link jumped down from the roof and he bashed Darkbeetle over the head with a mighty blow with his MTH and he delivered more damage with the aid of his Silver Gauntlets. And how Darkbeetle roared in pain.

Darkbeetle: 80% Damage to Head.

However, since Link used his MTH and was still in close range he didn't have a chance to defend himself in time with his shield. Darkbeetle blasted Link at point-blank range with his Quad-Cannons and they sent the EHT-type flying and crashing into a wall.

"Link!" cried his Medafighter.

Link: 75% Damage to All Parts(except), 85% Damage to Head.

"Darkbeetle! Finish it off! Use the Fury of the Sun! The Fires of Hell! The Solar Cannon!" ordered Seaslug striking a pose in front of a picture of the sun. Matt was surprised that Seaslug had the thought capacity to change his earlier lines.

"Good-bye Elf! SOLAR CANNON!" roared Darkbeetle.

"No Link!" cried Alexis.

The deadly heat beam soared towards Link like a moth an open flame. Link tried to use his Longshots to get away, but they were jammed. However, a black blur appeared in front of him. This blur was N-Blade and he had his katana out and spinning in front of him like a shield, he was going to defend his friend even if it cost him his body.

"Ha! That sword won't defend you!" laughed Seaslug.

Matt knew this was true, if it were laser rounds, or maybe just the regular version of the Prominence N-Blade's sword would hold, and he wasn't sure if it would hold against this deadly blast. But Matt had faith in his Medabot.

"Your sword can defend you and Link, N-Blade! Just believe!" encouraged Matt.

N-Blade nodded and his optics went blue just before the Solar Cannon hit his spinning sword shield. Tons of smoke was created when the blast connected with N-Blade's spinning sword.

"Ha! Their is no way your bots survived that!" laughed an overconfident Seaslug.

"That's what you think!" came the voices of N-Blade and Link. N-Blade's katana was now glowing with a red aura.

"That blast brought back one of my moves! And it should be more than enough to take you down!" declared N-Blade as his katana erupted in massive flames.

"You shall be burned by my flame move as well!" declared Link and ports in his hands opened.

"Do it N-Blade/Link!" yelled Matt and Alexis.

**__**

"WILDFIRE TORNADO!/DIN'S FIRE!" bellowed the Medabots. From N-Blade's spinning katana erupted a massive tornado of fire at Darkbeetle. Link sent intense streams of fires at Darkbeetle from the ports in his hands. The two deadly flame attacks collided with Darkbeetle.

"NO! DARKBEETLE!" wailed Seaslug.

Darkbeetle: 275% Damage to All Parts. [ Doubt damage could get that high, but oh well! ^_^;; ]

Darkbeetle was nothing, but his Tin-Pet and Medal. Seaslug grabbed Darkbeetle's Medal and started running like crazy with the other Rubberobos.

"We'll be back! This isn't the last time we'll fight!" yelled Seaslug running as fast as he could.

"Crazy rubber freak..." said Matt shaking his head. He saw N-Blade was still all black. 

"Deactivate Ninja of Night Protocol." said Matt pressing a button on his Medawatch. 

The black on N-Blade disappeared back into the X on his chest and back. Now he was his normal gray self.

"Come on, my house isn't to far from here. If you have questions ask me tomorrow." said Matt and he continued walking home, but he stopped. He turned and saw that SMX and Arcbeetle's body were gone. _Guess he left while we were fighting._ thought Matt and continued on walking home with everyone following him. 

Unknown to Matt and company Space Medafighter X had been watching from the roof of a building. 

"I guess Matt didn't need my help. And Arcbeetle got trashed today. I need to get him repaired. And now improved." sighed SMX disappearing in a blink of an eye.

****

The Next Day

It was a new day and everyone was hanging out in the 24-HopMart. Henry was typing away on his laptop ignoring the conversation Matt and everyone else were having. They were discussing what happened last night.

"The Rubberobos have a stronger and evil version of Arcbeetle?" asked Ikki in amazement. 

"Ikki! Don't you remember?! We saw and fought him before when we wanted to save TV!" yelled Metabee. 

"Um.....no?" answered the boy causing everyone to fall anime style.

"As I recall we lost against him badly....." stated Sloan.

"Yeah we couldn't make a dent in him! Neither could've Space Medafighter X!" remembered Samantha. Henry sweatdropped as he remember he lost the same way to Darkbeetle as the first time.

"Arcbeetle tried using the Prominence, but got slagged by the _Super_ Prominence." stated Metabee.

"Super Prominence?" asked Matt. "The rubber freak called it the Solar Cannon, and made a funny speech for it." 

"Hmm...guess they changed the name." answered Erika.

"Oh yeah and Arcbeetle lost the same way you guys said, but he got to fire off his Prominence blast, but Darkbeetle dodged and fried him with the Solar Cannon." recalled N-Blade. Henry had more and more sweatdrops on the back of his head. _Can't believe I lost the same way! _

"Any normal Medafighter should size up their opponent before using a power move. Can't believe the Number 1 Medafighter of Japan made such a rookie mistake." said Alexis.

"Hmm...it is funny that he tried the same thing that caused him to lose last time. Maybe he forgot?" said Erika.

"Maybe....since it's the only thing that makes sense. A Medafighter learns from his or her past mistakes. Yet to repeat them means history will just repeat itself." said the EHT-type.

"Too true my friend. One must learn from the past." said N-Blade. 

Henry wished he could just blast them with Arcbeetle, but he was still being repaired and upgraded at the Medabot Corporation. A noise distracted him from his wish to destroy N-Blade and such. It was his laptop, and he had mail. After reading it he groaned very loudly.

"What's wrong Henry?" asked Spike.

"One of my friends is coming over to visit, and he's so annoying!" groaned Henry.

"I heard that Henry!" screamed a new voice. In the doorway of the 24-HopMart was a guy about Henry's age(A/N: 18 if anyone wanted to know). He had red hair, and wore a cap, T-shirt, and jeans that had "Warren Yoriuki" on them. He also had on a black Medawatch. (A/N: Um...don't remember you ever saying the color of Warren's Medawatch HFH so I'm taking a wild guess.) 

"Ack!" screamed the clerk. "How did you get here so quickly Warren?!" 

"I sent ya the E-mail while getting a ride here!" answered Warren. This caused Henry to sweatdrop.

"Hmm.....I'm guessing your last name is Yoriuki, Warren. Now where have I heard that name before?" wondered Matt.

"I'll tell you! He's Warren Yoriuki, and he's a great singer!" answered Alexis.

"Now I remember, its on all the freakin' CDs you own! God! I can't believe you like him that much! He bites!" screamed Matt.

"What?!" yelled Alexis and Warren.

"What's your name kid?" asked a pissed off Warren.

"It's Matt, Yoriuki....and he's N-Blade, Ninja-Blade to you fool." said Matt while pointing to his Medabot.

"Well Matt I challenge you to a Robattle!" yelled Warren his eyes burning with a fire that has never been in them before. Matt just snickered.

"Fine if that's what you want Yoriuki. Meet me in the park at 1:00 PM tomorrow. Train hard Yoriuki, since I know you're one of the worst Medafighters in the world!" With that said and done he and N-Blade left the store. 

"Sorry about my cousin Warren, he can get so hotheaded at time." said Alexis.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just regretting I challenged him now.....by the way I never caught your name." 

"My name is Alexis and the green Medabot over there is Link." She said pointing to the EHT-type.

"Link? Isn't that the name of a video game character from like a long time ago?" asked Warren.

"Yes it is. I built Link here with the help of my cousin. As you can tell Link here is designed to look like and use weapons as the Link from the Zelda games." answered Alexis. Warren noticed how quite the other kids were. 

"Aren't you guys going to introduce yourselves?" asked the red head.

"Don't you remember us?" asked Metabee.

"Um......no?" laughed Warren sweatdropping. This caused everyone to fall over.

"Gah fine then! I'm Ikki Tenryou and he's Metabee."

"I'm Erika and this is Brass."

"We're the Screws Gang! I'm Samantha and this is Peppercat. That is Spike and Krosserdog. And the jumbo kid over there is Sloan and his bot Totalizer."

"It's nice to meet you." said Warren bowing to them.

"Same here! Even though we meant before!" they replied.

"You know you are going to lose badly right?" asked the clerk.

"Yeah, but I can't lose too badly right?" asked/answered Warren.

"N-Blade can stop the Medaforce Warren!" cried Ikki.

"I'm screwed then......" said Warren fainting causing everyone to sweatdrop at the fallen singer.

While Warren and Matt were fighting, along with the others introducing themselves, Henry was busy typing away at his laptop. He then hit the 'send' button and sent his mail. Unknown to him and everyone else Spike just sent mail to someone as well.

When Matt was walking home he received two E-mails on his mini-computer thing. (A/N: Think the little computer thing from Digimon Season 2) 

"What the....? Oh this is just great!" yelled the boy.

"What is it?" asked the NON-type.

"Both Space Medafighter X and Spike sent me an E-mail wanting a Robattle. And they all want it in the park at 1:00 tomorrow! Well looks like we'll just have to fight them and Warren all at once." declared the boy.

"All right if you say so." was all the Ninja Medabot could say.

Both Medafighter and Medabot just walked towards home awaiting tomorrow for a big Robattle. Unknown to them, somewhere far away the Rubberobos were planning revenge on Matt and N-Blade.

"We shall get you Matt and your little N-Blade too!" cackled Seaslug.

**__**

To be Continued......

Darkbeetle was beaten down by N-Blade's new move. What other moves shall be unlocked? What will be the outcome of Warren's, Spike's, and SMX's Robattle against N-Blade? Will Arcbeetle be at full power and upgraded in time? And what about the Rubberobos? What are they planning? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind: The Good, The Bad, and The Even Worse!**


	6. The Good, The Bad, and The Even Worse

Me: *sweatdrops* I just noticed something......

Alexis: And that is?

Me: That all my chapters so far revolve more around Robattles, then plot. Maybe I should start trying to write more plot now....well after this and the next chapter! 

Warren: You have a plot?! *is shocked*

Me: Ok I am so going to enjoy writing this chapter. *shooting death glares at Warren* Onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots so you can't sue me! =P Link and Alexis are the property of my good friend Robyn. Darkbeetle, Warren, and Dragonite belong to HFH.

Me: Onto the reviews!

****

Mad-Man: *Sees the two feet sword/knife wielded by Mad-Man* Dude this is a real sword....*from the black scabbard on his back he draws a 3.5 ft black double-edged sword, it has a silver hilt with a firey red ruby in said hilt. He points it at Mad-Man* Meet the _true_ Shadow Blade......Well here's the chapter like ya wanted! ^_^

****

HFH: Hey, they weren't in that much trouble in the last chapter! ^_^; And yeah SMX lost again, and pretty much the same way like first time. Hope ya didn't mind that I changed the name and gave it that line. Hey you can't sue, or I can counter-sue you because you don't update that quickly! .o;

N-Blade: Onto the chap that Matt had in his brain before even chapter 1! 

****

Chapter 5: The Good, The Bad, and The Even Worse

It was half an hour before 1:00. Matt and N-Blade were awaiting for there now three opponents to arrive. Matt and N-Blade were becoming bored, so they played poker, or read books to pass the time. Finally, someone showed up, and it Spike.

"Came early I see. How long have ya been waiting here Matt?" asked the spiky hair boy.

"We were here since noon because we had nothing else to do. We might as wait for the others." calmly answered Matt.

"Others?" echoed the boy.

"Yes others. You were there when I was challenged by Warren. Can't believe you sent me a challenge for the same time I asked for! Space Medafighter X challenged me as well, but I'm surprised that his bot would be repaired so quickly." answered Matt.

"Space Medafighter X? Any clue why he would want to fight you?" asked Spike.

"Probably upgraded his bot and wanted to see if it was strong enough to take me down." answered N-Blade.

"That's exactly right N-Blade!" said the voice of SMX. They all saw SMX jump down from a street lamp. 

"Hey since Warren isn't here yet could you say your weird quote thing?" asked Matt.

"What?! You already know who I am! So why should I?!" countered SMX.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"N-.....fine! I am the guardian from beyond the stars. The defender of truth and justice. I am, Space Medafighter X!" said SMX dramatically in front of a giant X with stars in the background. (A/N: Anyone got a clue if I even said this right? 'Cause I can't remember what he says! ^_^;;;)

"Wee!" laughed Matt. Everyone just sweatdropped. 

"I think you've been in the sun too long." said SMX.

"Maybe....." said Matt checking the time. "It's a minute to 1:00. And Warren still isn't here......"

"Guess he chickened out. Might as well take you two on." said the voice of N-Blade.

"I g-......" Matt was cut off because as his watch hit 1:00 PM, giant explosions started to go off around them. The three were shocked by the sudden explosions. Then, fireworks and smoke bombs started going off. Matt swore he could see a shadow in the midst of the smoke. As the smoke began to clear, Matt knew he was right. There stood a figure in black. Said figure wore all black, it had on black finger-less gloves, black T-shirt with a picture of a dragon breathing flames on the front, black jeans, and black shoes. To Matt's surprise it was Warren!

"Fancy entrance Warren." was all Matt could say.

"Stuff it and lets Robattle." said Warren his eyes burning with the fire they had yesterday.

"So you want to lose quick, eh? Well change of plans. Space Medafighter X and Spike are your partners now." said N-Blade. 

"Cool, no way you could take out all three of us." said Warren being overconfident now.

"Look I've seen you all Robattle, or the recordings of your Robattles. Space Medafighter X is the best and most challenging here. Spike, heck he improved a lot according to my records, but he still makes some mistakes. However, you Warren have not improved! According to my records you have gotten worse!" declared Matt. Everyone just sweatdropped at Matt's last couple of sentences.

"Then its agreed! This is an official 3-on-1 Robattle between Matt and Team Warren! The rules are simple! The first team to stop the other from functioning wins! The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner for keeps." boomed Mr. Referee as he pop out of the ground with a jackhammer and wearing a mining cap(you know the kind with a light). 

"Transport Krosserdog!" bellowed Spike.

In a flash of blue light there stood the DOG-type known as Krosserdog. However, he looked different. His Battle Riffles seemed slightly bigger and had more armor on his arms. His legs had more armor, and his torso seemed bulkier. His head seemed the same, but looks can be deceiving.

****

Vital Stats

DOG-4157-2

Krosserdog, Type: Dog

Medafighter: Spike

Specialty: Shooting

"Transport Arcbeetle!" yelled SMX.

In a flash of blue light appeared the fully repaired Arcbeetle. He looked exactly the same, but who knew what improvements he had.

****

Vital Stats

KBT-11220-2

Arcbeetle, Type: Hercules Beetle

Medafighter: Space Medafighter X

Specialty: Shoots Fire Balls

"Transport Dragonite!" yelled Warren the last member and apparently leader of the group.

In a flash of blue light there appeared Dragonite. Dragonite to say the least was a funny looking Medabot, for his coloring was fuchsia, but had a black bom-barder for a left arm. He had a yellow chest with horizontal black lines. His feet were big and bulky. He had a long fuchsia tail and had green hair on his head, back, and tail. His right arm had three big black claws and his eyes were red.

****

Vital Stats

DGO-18818

Dragonite, Type: Dragon

Medafighter: Warren 

Specialty: Hand-to-Hand Combat

Matt just stared at Warren's Medabot in disbelief.

"Dude! I thought it was just rumors, but your Medabot really is in a female fuchsia DGO-type! What the freak were you thinking?!" yelled Matt.

"I'll answer that. My miser of a Medafighter didn't want to buy the male, and black body which was only $3 more expensive!" screamed Dragonite.

Even though Spike and SMX already heard this story they were on the floor laughing like crazy as were their Medabots. Even Mr. Referee was laughing along side with Matt and N-Blade.

"Medafighters ready?" asked Mr. Referee as both sides got serious and nodded.

"Medabots Robattle!" yelled Mr. Referee while doing that hand motion.

"Spike, Space have your bots fire as Dragonite goes in close for the kill!" yelled Warren as the other two nodded.

"You heard him guys! Fire!" ordered the Medafighters.

"Battle Rifle!" 

"Tri-Cannon!"

Krosserdog's and Arcbeetle's shots flew at N-Blade and he just blocked with his sword as Warren expected. He then had Dragonite come up from behind N-Blade and he slashed with his claws. But his claws just went right through him and he raised his arms in defense as he got hit by some of Krosserdog's and Arcbeetle's lasers.

Dragonite: 25% Damage to Left Arm. 10% Damage to Right Arm. 4% Damage to All Other Parts.

"How did he dodge when he didn't have enough time to?!" screamed Warren.

"I've seen him do this before, a giant heat beam just went right through him..." stated SMX.

"It's called Shadow Walk." answered Matt. "It makes it seem attacks go through N-Blade, but he was already gone from that spot thanks to Shadow Walk."

"Dragonite! Bom-barder!" ordered Warren.

"Right! Missiles Launched!" yelled Dragonite. He fired all eight(or is it 6? O.o;) missiles on N-Blade. N-Blade was about to slice them down when he saw they weren't even coming at him and flew at Krosserdog and Arcbeetle! As the smoked cleared Krosserdog and Arcbeetle were barely hurt.

Krosserdog: 10% Damage to All Parts.

Arcbeetle: 3% Damage to All Parts.

"What the.....?" was all N-Blade could do.

"How did they take so little damage when that would nearly finish any Medabot?" asked Matt.

"Improved Armor." said both the Medafighters.

"Hmm.....Shuriken Shower!" ordered Matt.

N-Blade knew what kind of shuriken Matt had in mind so he fired a barrage of white shuriken at Krosserdog and Arcbeetle, only to have them dodge! He was then almost hit with Dragonite's claws if he didn't parry with his katana in time. He them forced Dragonite back and he stumbled. N-Blade then grabbed Dragonite by the foot and threw them into the gunk. Dragonite then tried moving, but couldn't.

"There that's one problem down for now.....N-Blade look out!" yelled Matt.

N-Blade dodged, but his left arm the grazed by one of Arcbeetle's lasers and his legs were grazed by multiple rounds from Krosserdog's Battle Rifles.

Ninja-Blade: 20% Damage to Left Arm. 25% to Legs.

"Those were grazing shots?!" yelled Matt. "N-Blade we got to pump it up a notch!" 

"Way ahead of you! Here's another move my last Robattle jogged back into my memory! Frost Shards!" yelled N-Blade as quick and deadly, sharp shards of ice flew at Krosserdog and Arcbeetle. And they hit home! However, both Arcbeetle and Krosserdog were able to put up their hands to defend.

Krosserdog: 35% Damage to Arms. 20% Damage to All Other Parts.

Arcbeetle: 18% Damage to Arms. 11% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Dude this is going no where for us!" cried Matt. _But I shall never give up! N-Blade still has moves I never used in battle. Just got to think of which to use......_

"Matt it's time I showed them another move!" called N-Blade as he jumped up high and started spinning his katana like crazy in front of him as it erupted in massive flames.

__

The Wildfire Tornado! thought the Medafighters that saw this move.

"Arcbeetle Gather the Fury of the Sun! The Blazing Fire of Hope! The True Pillar of Fire! The Prominence!" yelled SMX striking his classic pose in front of a picture of the burning sun.

"PROMINENCE!" roared Arcbeetle as he fired a massive heat beam a lot bigger and stronger than his previous. 

"WILDFIRE TORNADO!" bellowed N-Blade as a massive tornado of fire collided with the heat beam. Both attacks just canceled each other out! And both Medafighters were surprised.

"Wow.....Wildfire Tornado is now just as strong as the Prominence. Meaning that it was to be like 15 times stronger than before!" realized Matt. _Can we win this? I mean they can cause more damage to my bot and with just grazing shots! But I can't let down my faith in N-Blade, he will beat them down!_

"Krosserdog! Show them your new weapon! Omega Rifles!" ordered Spike.

"Right! Omega Rifles!" yelled Krosserdog and four more guns can from openings on Krosserdog's arms. (A/N: The positions of the new guns are at the corners. Like in X fashion.) Krosserdog started firing all ten guns on N-Blade! 

"Crud!" screamed N-Blade as he dodged the shots and ran behind a rock and saw how it was breaking apart! _Ohh.....I thought I was unstoppable, but now I know I ain't._ _If I want to win this I got to take a risk._ The rock he was hiding behind blew apart by Arcbeetle's Tri-Cannon! 

"Good grief!" yelled N-Blade and he ran to avoid more shots. Then he realized something! He forgot how fast he was!_ I'm such an idiot!_ N-Blade charged his sword with shadow energy by using the Shadow Blade. He ran at Krosserdog full speed dodging his and Arcbeetle's shots, he appeared behind Krosserdog thanks to Shadow Walk and gave him a powerful Shadow Blade slash to the back of his head and all the way down to his torso!

Krosserdog: 100% Damage to Body. Function Ceased. 100% Damage to Head Function Ceased.

Krosserdog's Medal ejected and Spike picked it up. "Well we tried....." he said sighing.

N-Blade received 2 shots to his arms and was grazed by the other 4 all over his body. N-Blade was on the floor having a hard time standing up.

Ninja-Blade: 40% Damage to L. Arm. 20% Damage to R. Arm. 65% Damage to Legs. Warning! Warning! Knee servos damaged! 55% Damage to Head and Body.

"Arcbeetle! Finish it off with the Prominence!" ordered SMX. Arcbeetle gathered power in his horns and fired his finisher move at N-Blade. This triggered a lost memory in N-Blade.

**__**

Flashback(All Text here are in Italics)

__

A man cloth in red stood over a fallen man cloth in black. He picked up the fallen man and threw him twenty feet away and laughed as the man in black landed with a thud.

"So the almighty Ninja of Shadows and former Shadow Knight has fallen!" cackled the man in red. "You shall live no more! Prepare for burning death! Delta Flame!" roared the man as he sent a massive deadly stream of white flames at the man in black. However, the man disappeared and reappeared struggling to stand, before he collapsed to one knee.

"So you still have some fight in you! I think I'll finish you this way! Lunar Wave!" roared the man as he sent a massive white beam at the fallen man.

"I shall not be defeated by the likes of you!" roared the man as a powerful black aura surrounded him and he got to his feet. "I think it's time to end this!" yelled the man his blue eyes hard. **"Shadow Destroyer!"** bellowed the man and he sent a massive black beam at the opposing one and they struggled for dominance. However, the Shadow Destroyer broke through the Lunar Wave and hit the man in red killing him on impact.

The man in black saw what he has done and sighed. There was no other way...... _he thought. _

"Good bye Sensei. You shouldn't have let the Dark Powers influence you..." he said wishing he didn't have to destroy his former teacher and friend. He walked off and disappeared in a gust of wind.

****

End of Flashback

"I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" roared N-Blade as a powerful black aura engulf his body as he stood straight. 

__

The Medaforce? But how? thought SMX.

"I think it's time to end this!" yelled N-Blade his optics changing blue and had a hard look to them. 

****

"Shadow Destroyer!" bellowed N-Blade and he sent a massive black beam at the heat beam. _Wow deja vu...._ However, unlike in his past the Shadow Destroyer blew the other away and annihilated Arcbeetle.

"Arcbeetle!" screamed SMX as the black beam engulfed his Medabot.

Arcbeetle: 500% Damage to All Parts. _Warning! All Parts Destroyed! Warning! All Parts Destroyed!_

Matt gaped at the scene. "Wow......N-Blade that was over kill......." 

N-Blade saw what he did. There was nothing left of Arcbeetle, but his Medal. He was surprised that his attack didn't destroy the Medal as well. But he was glad it didn't.

"I....I.....I never knew that my powers were that strong......" slightly stuttered the voice of N-Blade. He turned to SMX. "I'm sorry....."

"Don't be, there is no need. But what worries me is that there is an attack stronger than the Medaforce........" said SMX in a worried tone.

"Hey Mr. Referee....why haven't you declared me the winner yet?" asked Matt.

"Because there is one opponent left. You must defeat him to be declared the winner!" answered Mr. Referee. In all his excitement he forgotten about Dragonite and Warren. And they were the people who wanted this Robattle!

"N-Blade let's finish this quick!" yelled Matt.

"Um......Matt.....Dragonite's gone....." said N-Blade as he pointed to the place were Dragonite was stuck. The evidence shows that he was shot free and for some time now.

"If he's been gone for a long time where is he? Activate Thermal Vision!" ordered Matt.

N-Blade nodded and he saw the heat patterns of the Medafighters, but not Dragonite. He kept on looking and nothing! 

"Matt....I'm getting nothing!" yelled N-Blade.

"Hmm.....crud! I forgot! The DGO-type can mask it's heat signature!" yelled a disgruntled Matt. "N-Blade! Look out!" 

Thanks to the warning N-Blade used Shadow Walk and appeared in the tree behind Dragonite. The area he was standing at was blown to bits by missiles. He decided to end it now. He sheathed his katana and drew his daggers and they pulsated with shadow magic. 

"Shadow X!" yelled the Ninja Medabot as he slashed his daggers in X fashion sending a massive X of shadow energy at Dragonite. 

Both Dragonite's and Warrens eyes(optics in Dragonite's case) were wide as saucers. Dragonite didn't have time to defend or run and was hit dead on. After the explosion caused by the attack, everyone could see Dragonite was still standing, but damaged badly.

Dragonite: 100% Damage to Arms. Function Ceased. 90% Damage to Legs. 95% Damage to Body. 95% Damage to Head. Shut Down Imminent.

"How?" asked both Matt and N-Blade.

"I didn't have time to really defend myself, but I did have time to defend myself slightly....." answered Dragonite. 

"But it's time I take you down! Once and for all!" roared Dragonite as he glowed fuchsia. 

"He's charging with the Medaforce! Since when did he have a Rare Medal?!" yelled SMX/Matt.

"Always! Now Dragonite, finish him off! Use the Medaforce!" laughed Warren.

"Right! Prepare to be destroyed! MEDAFORCE!" bellowed the DGO-type. The DGO-type fired a massive fuchsia beam at N-Blade.

"Didn't the others tell you? N-Blade can stop the Medaforce! Do it! Shadow Blade!" yelled/ordered Matt.

"Crap I forgot!" groaned Warren.

"Shadow Blade!" roared N-Blade as his optics turned blue and his katana pulsates with shadow energy. He then slashed the Medaforce in half and did a shoulder-thrust on the drained Dragonite.

Dragonite: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

"Function Ceased! The winners are Matt and Ninja-Blade!" bellowed the voice of Mr. Referee.

Warren picked up Dragonite's Medal and placed it in his Medawatch. "You did great my friend. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Warren." came the voice of Dragonite.

"Yoriuki......" came the voice of Matt causing Warren's head to turn towards him. "You fought well. And it seems that my records need to be updated since you're a pretty damn good Medafighter." 

"Thanks I guess....." said Warren.

"Hey about earlier.....I'm sorry......" said Matt.

"Hey it's ok I guess. Everyone has a right to their own opinion." said Warren sticking his hand out to shake Matt's. Matt stared at the extended hand and shook Warren's hand.

"Guys keep your parts, I don't need them. But it seems I learned something today. N-Blade isn't all powerful. I must remember that everyone has their limitations. Yet, I shall always be proud of N-Blade no matter what." said Matt.

"That's good to hear." said the damaged N-Blade. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure, you deserve a good rest, and repair job." said Matt. They waved good-bye to their friends(yes Matt considers Warren a friend now) and went home.

**__**

To be Continued.......

Wow N-Blade got one of his most powerful moves back. Yet, will he use this spell in battle, or will it be used only in emergency? Can this Ninja Medabot ever be stopped? And what was with that flashback? Also, what are the Robos planning and when will they strike? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**


	7. The Ninja Defeated

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. My friend Robyn owns Link and Alexis. (Though technically I invented Alexis and gave most of Link's attacks). HFH owns Darkbeetle, Warren, and Dragonite. 

Me: *sees Robyn with her snake-blade in hand* Uh......um.....even though I made Alexis, she is based off Robyn and is named after Robyn's middle name. Also, she does acknowledge that I gave Link most of his weapons since she thought some were too big.

Robyn: *charges at me with his snake-blade raised* DIE!!!!!!

Me: Fine you own Link and Alexis! Happy! ;;

Robyn: *stops and smiles* Yes! ^_^ *disappears in a puff of smoke*

Me: Happy now Robyn? I put you in the intro. You know you could review at least.... b.b;

N-Blade: You have an odd friend, Matt.....

Alexis/Link: Yup we know.

Me: *grumbles*

Warren: You made me lose! Well at least Dragonite did better than I thought! ^_^;

Dragonite: *is covered in bandages and regen-pads* Man....at least I didn't get fragged like Arcbeetle....

SMX/Arcbeetle: ........

N-Blade: Since when were they in the intro? O.o;

Me: *shrugs* Onto the reviews!

****

Mad-Man: What the.....? O.o; *sees the bio-metal armor on him* Oddness......not impressed with the Shadow Blade, eh? Let's see how ya like this! Black Dragon Armor! *in a blinding flash of like, he is covered in black armor from head to toe. His right gauntlet had 2(could be 3, but I like using 2 better), long(around 1.5 ft) swords. While his left was more like a dragon head with its mouth open(this can transform back into a plain gauntlet or sword gauntlet like his right one). His metal boots had some spikes prodding from its tip. His chest armor seemed like the standard knight breast plate, but it had a fiery red ruby in its center. His helm was like a dragon head as well(Think Gallantmon's helm, but black)* Well what do ya think? Thanks for the review man! Continue with the madness!

****

HFH: *sweatdrops* If you ever do sue, I'll counter-sue you for not updating quickly. Thanks for the review! ^_^

Me: Here's the chapter everyone probably waited for. The defeat of N-Blade!

N-Blade: NOOOOO!!!!!!! 

****

Chapter 6: N-Blade's Defeat 

After N-Blade's battle with Warren, SMX, and Spike, Matt and N-Blade were walking home. N-Blade was sporting regen-pads all over his body, and still wasn't at 100%.

"That was some Robattle, wasn't it N-Blade?" asked Matt. However, he received no response.

"N-Blade?" called Matt again when he got no answer. 

He turned around to see N-Blade looking at something. When he tried seeing what N-Blade was he couldn't. He was guessing N-Blade could see something that was beyond his reach of vision, or maybe sense something.

"What is it, N-Blade?" asked Matt concerned.

"Trouble...." was all the ninja Medabot said as he drew his katana.

After N-Blade made that comment a bombardment of missiles flew at the two from no where. Yet, all but 3 were sliced in two by the still quick reflexes of the damaged N-Blade. The 3 missiles hit the ground and caused a dust cloud to rise.

"Impressive!" cackled the voice of Seaslug.

"Oh great....the rubber freak again...." groaned Matt.

"Arg! It's Seaslug! And now my friends and I all have strong Medabots! Your ninja Medabot is no match for us!" cackled Seaslug.

From what Matt could tell in all the dust were that four Medabots stood in front of him and N-Blade. He could make out Darkbeetle, but he could tell the others. As the dust cleared a bit, he saw a silver male Medabot. In both hands he held twin double-edged axes covered in runes. He wore a belt similar to Link's, but this one only had two pouches. He wore silver boots with spikes on them. He also wore a helm with spikes going around the rim(Think Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Axe Raider's helm). His faceplate was covered by the helm he wore, but a pair of green optics shone through the darkness of his helmet.

****

Vital Stats

DWF-1523-4

Bolin, Type: Dwarf

Medafighter: Squidguts

Specialty: Double Axe Chop

"Hmm...a Dwarf-type....don't see those too often." said Matt kinda impressed by the Medabot choice.

"That's not all! Meet the Queen of the Skies, Sorinato! And the Dark Knight, Beowulf!" cackled Gillgirl and Shrimplips.

Matt gagged when he saw the two. Sorinato stood over 10 feet tall. After the smoke cleared more he saw that Sorinato was really a female Medabot. Not only was she female, but she was one of the few realistic looking Dragon-types ever built. Her coloring was a dark blood red, while he underbelly(you know the chest region or whatever) was a dark peach color. Sorinato had long and sharp wicked claws for hands. After looking harder, Matt saw that her armor was made up of metallic scales. She also had a long red tail with spikes and a set of metallic wings. Her head was like a dragon, long snout, tons of sharp teeth, and a pair of yellow optics.

****

Vital Stats

DRG-3012-5

Sorinato, Type: Dragon

Medafighter: Gillgirl

Specialty: Flame Breath

(A/N: For those who want to/don't know how to pronounce Sorinato. It's like this soar-e-na-two. Ok back to the fic! ^_^) 

Matt has heard of the hero known as Beowulf, but he was a good guy. So why would the Robos name an evil Medabot after a good guy? Matt was thinking they just couldn't think of a name. Beowulf, was a knight in all black. Held in his left arm was a large V-type shield(Think the Hyrulian Shield), and it was almost all black save the large BW in red. This knight wields a long crystal-like sword, with a black hilt. On his back was a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. His helm was like Bolin's, but black. From the depths of his helm shone a pair of red optics.

****

Vital Stats

KNT-2413-5

Beowulf, Type: Knight

Medafighter: Shrimplips

Specialty: Sword and Shield

"This is going to be freakin' hard....." groaned Matt.

"Then it's agreed!" boomed Mr. Referee as he jumps from the roof of a building and somehow lands on his feet unharmed. "I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Matt and the Rubberobo Gang! The rules are simple! The first one to stop the other from functioning wins!" 

"Where were you with my last Robattle with the Robos?" asked a curious N-Blade.

"Hey! I have to take a break you know!" yelled Mr. Referee. "Medafighters ready?" 

"No not yet! Transport Medaparts!" yelled Matt and blue light engulfed N-Blade. And all his parts were changed. His current parts were just swapped with his spare parts.

"Medabots Robattle!" yelled Mr. Referee doing the hand chopping thing.

"Everyone stay back! He's mine! Attack Bolin!" yelled Squidguts. 

The DWF-type charged at N-Blade axes swinging. N-Blade kept on parrying with his katana. Bolin's axes were a more deadly weapon, but N-Blade had the advantage for his katana was longer than Bolin's axes.

"N-Blade! We need some distance! Get back and bomb this bot!" ordered Matt.

"Right!" answered the NON-type as he back flipped away. When he was quite some distance away from the DWF-type he started firing black shuriken at Bolin. Bolin did a very dumb thing, he started spinning his axes like a shield and tried to blocked the shuriken. Only to get blown away by the explosions!

Bolin: 40% Damage to R. Arm. 15% Damage to L. Arm. 30% Damage to Body. 20% Damage to Legs. 19% Damage to Head.

"Arg! I forgot about them explosive kinds!" ranted Squidguts. "Guys help!"

"Now you want help. Darkbeetle Quad-Cannons!" ordered Seaslug.

"Sorinato Flame Breath!" ordered Gillgirl. 

"Beowulf wait then charged!" ordered Shrimplips.

Darkbeetle blasted his Quad-Cannons over and over on N-Blade. Sorinato opened her mouth and blasted a stream of fire at N-Blade. However, N-Blade used his speed and dodged, but he was almost hit by a sword slash from Beowulf. 

"Too many opponents!" complained Matt. "N-Blade Speed Clone!"

N-Blade nodded and seemed to split in ten.

"What the.........?" went the Robos.

"Now! Slash that knight!" yelled Matt.

All ten N-Blades ran at the KNT-type, but Beowulf wasn't sure which was real. So he decided to do the only thing that defend him. He started spinning in a circle with his sword out while the N-Blades were almost on him. The deadly spinning blade went through all, but the real one. And N-Blade had a gash in his chest armor, then he got kicked in the chest from Beowulf.

N-Blade: 50% Damage to Body.

"N-Blade! Shadow Burst now!" ordered Matt.

N-Blade's optics turned blue and black energy gathered in his left hand. He then fired blast after blast of shadow energy at Beowulf, but he kept on blocking with his shield. However, his shield was paying the price for cracks appeared on the thing. N-Blade was going to send the final shattering blast, but had to dodge an axe swipe from Bolin. He decided to blast Bolin in the chest sending him flying head first into a street lamp.

Bolin: 80% Damage to Body. 50% Damage to Head.

N-Blade was about to fired off another round of Shadow Burst on Beowulf when tons of projectiles shredded his armor. 

N-Blade: 60% Damage to Arms. 75% Damage to Body. 55% Damage to Legs. 40% Damage to Head.

Matt saw the projectiles were Sorinato's claws! _Damn she can fire those and well as use them as slashing weapons!_

N-Blade got up and he was mad. His optics turned blue again and he raised his sword and it cackled with electricity. He slashed vertically and yelled "Lightning Strike!" and from his katana erupted massive bolts of electricity at Beowulf. Beowulf raised his cracked shield out of reflex and that cost him. For his shield wasn't insulated and the electricity just ran through his shield and coursed through his body.

Beowulf: 240% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased. Warning! Electrical Overload! Critical Systems Fried!

"Beowulf!" cried Shrimplips.

N-Blade was nearly shot by more and more lasers and nails. N-Blade just decided to defend with his katana. However, he didn't notice Bolin behind him, until he heard the grinding of servos that he decided to use Shadow Walk and appear behind him. Bolin was then hit by the nails and lasers N-Blade didn't block.

Bolin: 75% Damage to Arms. 60% Damage to Legs. Mobility Compromised. 90% Damage to Body. Main Servo Damaged. 80% Damage to Head. 

"Watch where you're aiming!" yelled Squidguts. "Bolin slash him! Double Axe Chop!"

The DWF-type turned around as fast as he could and chopped X fashion on N-Blade. N-Blade just dodged the clumsy slices and fired a hail of gray shuriken at the Dwarf-type.

Bolin: 100% Damage to Head. Function Ceased.

"No! Bolin!" wailed Squidguts.

"Only two left N-Blade! Just a little longer!" encouraged Matt.

"Ok I kn....-Wow!" yelled N-Blade as he was nearly hit by the combined might of Flame Breath and the Solar Cannon. He may have dodged, but the area heat effect, still damaged him.

N-Blade: 80% Damage to Arms and Body. 60% Damage to Legs(Mobility Compromised) and Head.

"Wow.....that was just the area effect too......" gasped Matt.

"Sorinato! Grab that ninja with your tail!" ordered Gillgirl.

The DRG-type grabbed N-Blade with her tail and began to put the squeeze on him. 

N-Blade: 85% Damage to Arms......90%........95% Shutdown Imminent. 90% Damage to Body.

"N-Blade!" cried out Matt in dismay. Then he noticed something. N-Blade was flickering red. "N-Blade! Whatever you're doing do it!"

"Flaming Cyclone!" roared N-Blade as his body erupted in flames and a cyclone of fire surrounded him, freeing him of Sorinato's death grip. N-Blade fell to the ground and landed on his feet before falling to his knees. As his attack dissipated he was shocked Sorinato was barely scratched!

"Fire related attacks won't work on this dragon!" laughed Gillgirl. "Now Sorinato! Blow him away! Flame Breath!"

"Flame Breath!" roared Sorinato as she opened her mouth and fired her powerful flame move on N-Blade.

"No!!!!!!! N-BLADE!!!!!!!!!!!" wailed Matt.

N-Blade: 275% Damage to All Parts. Warning! All Parts Melted! All Parts Melted!

It was a sickening sight. All that was left of N-Blade was his Tin-Pet and his Medal. N-Blade's Medal(has the picture of a katana, kunai, and shuriken on it) was on the street. Matt was about to grab it when a laser blast nearly hit him.

"Hey! Foul! You don't attack the Medafighter! Your team is dis.......-!" Mr. Referee was interrupted since Needle Claws and Quad-Cannon blasts were nearly hitting him. He decided to rocket away.

"Sorinato finish off the kid so he won't be able to stop us either! Slice him with your tail!" ordered Gillgirl.

Sorinato was about to slash at Matt when a kunai interrupted the tail slash. When Matt saw the kunai, he knew who it belonged to. _No.....not her! Anyone but her!_

"Long time no see Matt......" said a feminine voice.

**__**

To Be Continued.......

Whoa, the Ninja of Night-type has finally been beaten. Apparently a new figure has appeared, and Matt doesn't seem to like her. Who is this new person? How does Matt know her? Does she have a Medabot? If so, can she and her bot take down Sorinato and Darkbeetle? Find out in the next Chapter of **Ninja-Wind: A Ghost From the Past!**

A/N: Might be awhile for me to get the next chapter out. You can threaten me or attempt to sue me all you want, but hey it takes time ya know! 


	8. A Ghost from the Past

Me: Hey guys, like I said in the last chapter updates are going to become slower than before.

N-Blade: Why?

Me: Because school is being a bitch right now. Getting more and more work! No breaks! It's too much! I can't take it! ;

Alexis: Well school does get annoying. Just wait awhile for spring break.

Me: Man I don't even know when spring break is this year! X.x; 

N-Blade/Alexis/Link/Warren/Dragonite: *falls over* X.X;;

Dragonite: Well.....Matt normally says this, but whatever here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Any characters I'm borrowing belongs to their respected owners.

Me: Well here are the reviews.

****

Mad-Man: *still in Black DA* What the....? You control a swarm of demons?! O.o; You also took out Superman? o.O; How?! He's suppose to be indestructible! X.x; Well to take out your demons I do this! Dragon Blaster Slash! *sends a beam of energy from the dragon head on his left arm* Now here's the slash! *another claw appears on his sword arm and he sends 3 energy slashes through his beam causing the blast to split into 4. The beams hits the swarm of demons taking most of them out. The 3 energy slashes then takes out the remaining few* Never mess with the Shadow Knight while in Dragon Armor! Mwuahaha! Thanks for the review! 

****

HFH: Dude N-Blade technically didn't deserve that! And Arcbeetle is jealous! Hmm....surprised you didn't threaten to sue me this round. Anyway thanks for the review! 

Link: Now here is the chapter! 

****

Chapter 7: A Ghost from the Past

When Matt saw the kunai he wished it was a dream. He also wished that it belonged to someone else, and that someone else just saved his life. But nope, it was the one person in the world he did not want to see. And the voice just confirmed it. So he decided to turn to confirm if it was real. And he did not like what he saw.

"You.......!" yelled Matt as he saw who it was.

"'You?'?! That's all I get?! No, 'Thanks for saving my life'?!" screamed the girl. This girl was about the age of 17. She was cloth in dark navy blue from head to toe. Her clothing was that of a ninja. She wore white gloves and boots. A white belt was on her waist, had compartments, and was worn slightly slanted. Worn on her face was a white mask that covered her eyes. She jumped down and retrieved her kunai. 

"BT help us out!" ordered the girl into her dark blue Medawatch.

From the rooftop her Medafighter was once one jumped a dark blue Medabot. This bot was definitely female. She was of a sleek design and had a pair of sais in hand. Her hands were covered by what looked like a pair of black ninja gauntlets, and she had a pair of black sandals on her feet. Also on her hands were raised slits like N-Blade's. She also wore a belt like her Medafighter's, but it was black. Her head was round and had a golden V on her forehead. Her faceplate was covered by the ninja like hood. So all the shown on her face was a pair of green optics.

****

Vital Stats

KOS-49013

Freya, Type: Kunoichi

Medafighter: Isis

Specialty: Agility

"BT is at your service Isis!" replied Freya saluting.

"BT?" went the Robos dumbly.

"It stands for Blue Thunder." said Matt rolling his eyes.

"Yes because Freya moves so fast, she's like lightning!" laughed Isis.

"Um.....then why not call her BL for Blue Lightning?" asked Seaslug.

"Hmm....he has a good point ya know." said Matt agreeing with Seaslug.

"I thought Blue Lightning sounded dumb..." replied the female ninja sweatdropping. 

Everyone fell over and had massive sweatdrops when she said that.

"Whatever.....Darkbeetle attack!" ordered Seaslug.

"Sorinato beat down that ninja like you did the other!" yelled Gillgirl.

Darkbeetle and Sorinato were firing lasers, needle claws, and missiles(both Sorinato and Darkbeetle have missiles) at Freya. However, the female ninja showed off her fancy footwork by dodging all that came at her. It looked like she was just dancing to avoid the attacks, and technically she was.

"How dare she just dance around our attacks?! Darkbeetle! Collect the Powers of Light! The Fury of the Burning Sun! The Fires of Hell! The Solar Cannon!" yelled Seaslug in front of a picture of the sun.

"Sorinato! Build of the Flames of Hatred! The Fires of Rage! The Pillar of Fire! Flame Breath!" ordered Gillgirl in front of a picture of a maelstrom of flames.

Darkbeetle's horns crackled with energy as he fired his massive golden heat beam at Freya. Sorinato opened her mouth and white flames started to gather. She then shot out a massive maelstrom of white fire at Freya. Freya and Isis gawked at the powers of the attacks. However, Freya seeing many powerful attacks knew not to gasp in astonishment for too long so she just seemed to disappear as the attacks hit where she once stood.

"What the? Does see have the weird move N-Blade does?!" demanded Seaslug.

"Hmm? What weird move?" asked Isis.

"I don't know what it's called! Just answer the question!" screamed Seaslug.

"BT doesn't have Shadow Walk fool. She is just naturally fast like that you demented rubber wearing freak!" yelled a still pissed Matt.

"Oh......" was all Seaslug said.

Darkbeetle was slashed by Freya's sais at blinding speeds, but the slower Medabot couldn't seem to mount a defense. However, the slashes seem to be doing very little.

Darkbeetle: 3% Damage to All Parts.

"Freya! His armor is too tough! Get back and blast this bot!" ordered Isis.

Freya did just as her Medafighter said and was about to fire on Darkbeetle when she did a very bad thing. She had forgotten with Sorinato! And she paid the price for her forgetfulness with needle claws hitting her. She was then hit by Sorinato's tail sending her crashing to the ground. 

Freya: 45% Damage to All Parts.

Sorinato was about to finish Freya off with her Flame Breath when two missiles hit her in the back!

Sorinato: 10% Damage to All Parts.

"Kantaroth, blast her again!" ordered a short kid with spiky black and red hair. The kid also had on brown shorts, a black belt, and had on a red shirt.

"Right on! Laser Cannon!" yelled the deep voice of Kantaroth. He opened fire on Sorinato with his laser cannons.

"Hey its the mark III series of KBT-types!" yelled Matt. He had totally forgotten about N-Blade's medal.

**__**

Inside N-Blade's Medal(N-Blade' POV) 

In the past I always felt that their was another presence within my medal. Yet it was always faint when I was in my body or Matt's Medawatch. However, now that the dragon beat me and outside my body I can feel the other presence ever stronger. 

Wow what was that? Some weird black blur just past by me! There it is again! Eh? The blur is really a person? Hey! It's the person I saw in my flashback with my fight with Arcbeetle! There before me was a black cloth in black.

"N-Blade...." said the man. What the? The guy knows my name! This is insane!

"Who are you?" I asked a bit scared.

"A shadow from your past....." was all the man said before disappearing.

"What do you mean?!" I yelled.

"You'll find out as time passes on......" whispered the voice in the void that was my medal.

The other presence feeling was then lessened. I knew then and there I was placed in Matt's Medawatch.

**__**

End of Inside of N-Blade's Medal

"N-Blade how do you feel?" asked Matt concerned.

"Fried....." joked N-Blade. This caused Matt to laugh slightly.

"Won't guess who's fighting the Robos man." said Matt in a serious tone.

"Who?" asked N-Blade noticing Matt's change in tone.

"BT and Isis....." replied Matt. "Oh and some short kid too....."

"BT and Isis?! No way! What are they doing here?" asked the NON-type.

"No clue....." was all Matt replied as he went back to watching the battle.

The lasers hit Sorinato, but they seemed to do very little. Well they did more than little, they managed to annoy the hell out of Sorinato.

Sorinato: 12% Damage to All Parts.

"What the....?! No way! They barely did anything!" complained Rintaro.

"I'll show you a real attack! Needle Claws!" roared Sorinato as she shot her claws at Kantaroth.

Kantaroth: 50% Damage to All Parts.

"No way dude!" yelled Rintaro.

"Krosserdog Omega Rifles!" yelled the voice of Spike.

"Omega Rifles!" yelled Krosserdog as he fired tons of rounds at Darkbeetle. He was still in the same parts as in Matt's Robattle, but he was covered in Regen-Pads.

Darkbeetle: 15% Damage to All Parts.

"Dragonite Missiles!" yelled Warren.

"Right! Missiles away!" roared Dragonite who was covered in Regen-Pads as well. He fire salvo after salvo of missiles on Sorinato. However, she learned from the past and blocked with her wings.

Sorinato: 12% Damage to All Parts. Wing Shields: 15% Damage.

Darkbeetle fired his missiles on Dragonite, while Sorinato spit some flames at Krosserdog. Dragonite was able to counter with his own, but some still got through. Krosserdog dodged most of the flames and blocked the rest with his arms.

Dragonite: 35% Damage to All Parts.

Krosserdog: 33% Damage to Arms. 

While Darkbeetle and Sorinato were distracted. Freya fired a storm of blue shuriken at the two. When they hit they sent tons of volts of electricity through them.

Darkbeetle: 35% Damage to All Parts.

Sorinato: 25% Damage to All Parts. Wing Shields are restored to maximum capacity. 

"Destroy them you two!" roared Seaslug/Gillgirl.

Darkbeetle decided to use his improved speed and close-line Dragonite and Krosserdog. While Sorinato whipped Kantaroth and Freya with her spiked tail.

Dragonite: 80% Damage to Head.

Krosserdog: 50% Damage to Head. 

Kantaroth: 80% Damage to Body. (still 50% Damage to All Other Parts.)

Freya: 75% Damage to Body. (still 45% Damage to All Other Parts.)

"Dragonite/Krosserdog/Kantaroth/Freya!!!!" cried their respected Medafighters.

"N-Blade! They need are help in this as well! But your parts are fried and your original parts are still damaged......" said Matt in woe.

"What about the prototype?" asked N-Blade.

"Too risky.....hasn't been tested man....." said Matt.

"Well we have to take that risk!" shot back N-Blade.

"Fine......transport Prototype: Ninja-Strike!" yelled Matt as he hit a button on his Medawatch. 

In a flash of blue light stood a Medabot that was 5 feet tall. It was many black save the golden ninja gauntlets he wore on his arms. He also had on a pair of golden boots. A golden belt was worn, and a brown sheath containing a katana was strapped to it. His forehead had an upside down golden T on it. Red and golden trimmed mask covered where his mouth would me. A pair of red optics shone when N-Blade's medal was placed into it.

****

Vital Stats

NOS-????-?

Ninja-Strike, Type: Ninja

Medafighter: Matt

Specialty: Speed and Sword

"Ninja-Blade is gone for now! Meet Ninja-Strike!" yelled Matt proud of his work.

"Wow.....I feel stronger in this body. Cool Matt, but I like my old body better." commented N-Strike(Hey that's what he's called when in this body). 

"I'll remember that...Now help them out!" ordered Matt.

"Right!" replied the NOS-type as he ran at speeds that made the ones he reached in his old body look like a joke. Katana ripped from its sheath the slashes vertically on Darkbeetle destroying his Solar Cannon horns!

Darkbeetle: Solar Cannon Horns Destroyed! Use Solar Cannon at Own Risk! At Own Risk!

"Wow.....what power......." gasped everyone in awe.

"Sorinato! Attack! You beat him once before!" yelled Gillgirl.

Sorinato slashed at N-Strike, but he parried with his sword. He got in a few good blows, but Sorinato got in more.

N-Strike: 20% Damage to Body.

Sorinato: 40% Damage to Body.

Sorinato tried to get him with her tail, but he wasn't going to get caught again. N-Strike just dodged and backflipped. He decided to let loose a flurry of kicks and punches on Sorinato.

Sorinato: 50% Damage to All Parts.

Sorinato decided it was time to hide behind her wing shields. But N-Strike just kept on punching and kicking. Stupid move, for he was hit by a barrage of missiles and lasers all coming from Darkbeetle.

N-Strike: 50% Damage to All Parts.

Sorinato: 75% Damage Wing Shields.

"N-Strike! Grrr.......guys help him out! He maybe a lot stronger than before, but he still needs help!" said Matt. The others nodded and their Medabots were back on their feet and began helping N-Strike out.

Krosserdog and Kantaroth let loose a hail of lasers. While Dragonite started firing salvo after salvo of missiles. Freya fired black shuriken on the evil duo. Kantaroth also fired his missiles every now and then. All the attacks hit, and they almost hit N-Strike as well if he wasn't so quick. After the smoke cleared it wasn't a surprised that Darkbeetle and Sorinato were still standing. But Sorinato's wing shields were destroyed, and Darkbeetle looked banged up as well.

Sorinato: Wing Shields Destroyed. 80% Damage to All Parts.

Darkbeetle: 60% Damage to All Parts.

"N-Strike lets unleash some shadow energy on their butts!" yelled Matt.

"No......" was N-Strike's reply.

"Huh? Why?" asked a confused Matt.

"Because we seem to rely on my powers too much. That makes us more prone to use them. It's time we use more Medabot skills my friend." answered N-Strike.

"Alright, I understand." said Matt knowing it was the truth. "Ok try out your Jo!"

"Jo? What Jo? I don't have a Jo!" yelled N-Strike.

"It's in your belt....." said Matt sweatdropping.

"Oh....." replied N-Strike laughing nervously as he pulled out a small metal pole. The pole extended to a metallic version of a Jo staff. [ A Jo staff is a staff that is 4 feet in length. It is related to the Bo staff, but the Bo is 6 feet in length. A Bo is meant for more open spaced fighting, while a Jo is meant for more closed spaced. Okay back to the fic. ]

Giving his new staff a slight twirl N-Strike thought it was a good weapon. He ran at Darkbeetle and slammed one end of the staff into his head. He then slammed the other end into his arm. He gave a powerful kick to his other arm, and stomped on his legs.

Darkbeetle: 80% Damage to All Parts.

N-Strike never knew that Sorinato was behind him charging her Flame Breath move. N-Strike was saved however from being burnt to a crisp again by the Medabot he hated in the past, Freya. She slammed her sai through Sorinato's mouth causing it to clamp shut and making her unable to unleash her fire. She then exploded due to the pressure, but the explosion did its toll on Freya as well. Freya's body was burnt badly due to the explosion. 

Freya: 95% Damage to All Parts. Shut Down Imminent.

"Freya!" cried out her Medafighter.

"Don't worry Isis.....I'm fine...." said Freya panting.

However, since N-Strike was distracted, he never noticed that Darkbeetle disappeared and his broken horns were crackling with power. His target wasn't N-Strike, it was Freya.

"Darkbeetle! Destroy that bitch! Solar Cannon!" roared Seaslug.

"RAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!" roared Darkbeetle as he fired his Solar Cannon on Freya, and due to his horns not being able to channel the energy it was a hell lot more powerful than normal. 

"No! Freya!" yelled Isis.

This action triggered something in N-Strike's memory.

****

Flashback

__

The Ninja of Shadows was panting heavily from fighting his opponent. Yet there was still one more opponent to be taken out. His friend, a fellow ninja cloth in blue was his only standing ally. _His opponent was one that was cloth in gray._

"Think we can beat him my friend?" asked the man in black.

"Definitely!" replied a female voice.

"Then lets do it!" roared the black ninja as he and his friend charged at the one in gray. However, the one in gray just blasted the one in black away and held the kunoichi hostage.

"Give it up Merrick! You can't kill me and save your friend at the same time!" laughed the one in gray as he held a knife to the kunoichi's throat. Merrick knew this was true. However, his friend had something else in mind. She slammed her elbow into the gray man's ribs and ran, but the one in gray was pissed.

"You die for that wench! Frozen Hunter!" roared the gray one as a blazing silver wolf made of icy flames shot at the blue one. Merrick didn't have enough time to save his friend.

"No R-.........!" 

****

End Flashback

However, a black blur appeared in front of Freya. It was Ninja-Strike, he put his arms in defense position and took the blow that was meant for Freya. There was a massive explosion and the shockwave knocked nearly everyone off there feet. But when the smoke finally cleared, everyone was surprised that N-Strike was still standing. But he was blacker than the black he was. 

N-Strike: 99% Damage to All Parts. Shut Down Imminent.

Freya was shocked and surprised at how N-Strike saved her. But one question coursed through her mind. Why?

"Why did you save me?" choked out Freya.

"Because.....you saved me.....now take this guy out for me......." with that his medal ejects.

Freya let out a roar of rage and woe. Her medal then flashed with a blue light and a blue aura engulfed her body. She struggled to her feet, but she was standing tall and glared at Darkbeetle. 

__

What the? She has the Medaforce? was what everyone thought. Boy would they get a kick out of this.

"You shall pay for the deeds you have done! I shall not let your actions go unpunished! TSUNAMI BLASTER!" roared Freya as a massive wave of blue energy hit Darkbeetle!

Darkbeetle: 500% Damage to All Parts. Parts Destroyed! Parts Destroyed!

"Wow.....another attack stronger than the Medaforce......" said Spike and Warren in unison.

Freya fell to her knees and was drained from the awesome power she displayed. However, even though the bad guys were beaten, Matt turned to Isis.

"What are you doing here anyway? I want answered." demanded Matt.

**__**

To Be Continued........

__

Wow N-Blade has a powerful spare body. Too bad he got it destroyed saving Freya. Though I guess it was pretty chivalrous of him. What was with that flashback? Also what was with the weird medal thought thing? And how did Freya use Tsunami Blaster? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

A/N: Okay, now updates will be slower because of school. Whenever Spring Break starts for me I'll try to right more to make up for it. 


	9. The Truth Revealed

Me: Here's chapter 8. Well 9 if you count the Move List as a chapter, which I don't. 

N-Blade: Man! You made me save BT! Why?! I hate her! .o;

Me: *rolls his eyes* You said you saved her because she saved you! e.e;

N-Blade: Oh, yeah! ^_^;;

Freya: *whacks N-Blade with a stick*

N-Blade: *glares*

Me: *sighs* Here's the disclaimer...... -.-;

Disclaimer: I'll own Medabots the day pigs fly. *sees a pig flying* Um....I guess I own it now? O.o; *sees a hoard of lawyers* Nevermind....... o.x; Oh, and any character I'm borrowing belongs to their respected owners. 

Isis: Yay I'm in the fic now! ^_^

Matt: *grumbles* My greatest rival.....Author Me normally says this, but onto the reviews!

****

Phantom Fan: Wow! I got the great Phantom Fan reviewing my little fic! Cool! ^_^ Yeah I guess ya did start the trend of ninjas being everywhere. But you and HellRavenmon still know a heck lot more about ninjas then I do. I just know some weaponry and history. Hey that's true, you are the only one that writes about the Select Corps. Yeah, get back to writing the chapter 27 man! I've been waiting forever for it! X.x;

Mad-Man: Holy shit! *sees that the Mad-Maler is the size of a house and has spirits and demons on his side* Hmm......Capture Souls! *he raises a green gem(a Soul Gem) and all the spirits are sent into it* Now Frozen Wind! *sends an icy gust of wind freezing over half the demons* I shall never join you! For I, Shadow Knight, shall defeat all evil! Now! Shadow Bomber! *he is surrounded by multiple balls of shadow energy* Strike my foe! *a barrage of shadow energy flies at the Mad-Maler* Lets see how you fair against that. *has a smirk on his face*

****

HFH: Hehe, yeah I do make Warren/Dragonite Robattle more than Arcbeetle. And I don't make him look half-bad! ^_^; Wondered why ya didn't say you'll sue me in your last review, hehe guess I got my answer. Well here is the newest chapter.

Me: Well onto the chapter! ^_^

****

Chapter 8: Truth Revealed

The NOS-type body was totaled, but Matt wasn't that mad about it. He knew it hasn't been tested and was impressed in how well it did. Yet, Ninja-Strike wouldn't be back for a long time, since the body was trashed. N-Blade would be back, but not N-Strike. However, Matt still wanted some answers.

"Why are you here Isis?" demanded Matt.

"Why would you like to know, Matty?" teased the kunoichi.

Matt just groaned. 

"You know you could try acting your age ya know. I can't believe my cousin looks up to you. Man she has weird tastes....." 

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?!" yelled Warren and Isis in unison.

"Like I said, my cousin has odd tastes in people she admires." said Matt. All of a sudden Matt is on the ground with a lump on his head. Standing above him, fist still raised and has anger symbols on her forehead, was Alexis.

"Alexis!" yelled everyone in surprise.

"I was walking by when I heard my cousin bad-mouthing me. So I decided to teach him a lesson!" said Alexis with a smile. It took her a second to notice Isis and Freya were there.

"Isis! And BT too! Cool! Can I have your autographs!" said an excited Alexis while jumping around. Everyone sweatdropped at Alexis' behavior.

"Fine you can have an autograph....." said a defeated Isis as she signed a color photo of herself and Freya. Freya also signed the photo and handed to picture to Alexis.

"Yes! I got an autograph of my favorite Medafighter and her Medabot!" yelled Alexis doing a weird jig. Everyone just seemed to have forgotten about Matt and N-Blade's medal.

**__**

Inside N-Blade's Medal

Ahh...back into the void known as my medal. What the....? I felt an odd energy burst that felt strangely familiar. But how did I feel it while still in my medal? How? And what was with that weird guy from earlier, and that flashback? And that name....Merrick? I know I was human, but was that my name? Hey what's that? It's that guy again!

"It is correct, you were once known as Merrick, N-Blade." commented the man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ahh, but I am you. I was your human self known as Merrick." replied Merrick.

"You were me? But if you were me how are you here?" I asked.

"Good question. I remember more than you do of our past life. Yet how I still exist while you do is still unknown. But I believe it was when we were turned into a medal, that I became dormant. And you came to life since I wasn't present." answered Merrick.

"Hmm...interesting, but who turn you into a medal?" I asked. Man I'm asking a lot of questions.

"One of my, or I should say, our greatest foes. Her name I shall not reveal just yet, for it comes and goes. She caught me off guard and I became a medal. That gave life to you. And I am proud that you don't abuse your, our, powers." replied Merrick.

"I don't know why I don't abuse them. I only use them when I need too. But even then, I'm becoming more dependent on my, your, grr...our powers. I guess it is a sense of honor." I said.

"A sense of honor? I guess you received more than just my powers and ninja training. You received some of my honor when I was a knight, the Shadow Knight." said Merrick.

"Hmm....I guess. Hey I have another question. Why didn't you make yourself known until now?" I asked yet another question.

"It was because I couldn't. I was still to weak, and I needed you to unlock your powers more. When you unlocked Shadow Destroyer, that gave me the energy to become more active. But I can only talk to you when you are only as a medal. I can't talk to you while you're in your body just yet. I'm not strong enough."

"Oh....." was all I could say. I felt that I was being picked up.

"Farewell Merrick. I hope we can talk again." I said.

"Farewell Ninja-Blade. Use our powers wisely." was Merrick's reply as I was inserted in Matt's Medawatch.

****

End of Inside of N-Blade's Medal

"N-Blade sorry for not grabbing your medal sooner. I was distracted." said Matt while rubbing his head.

"No problem. Hey....I felt some weird energy burst while I was still as my medal. What was it?" asked a curious N-Blade.

__

How did he feel it while still as his medal? Normally, N-Blade could detect energy bursts like the Medaforce while in his body, but as his medal never happened before. thought Matt. "It was Freya......after you saved her she did some weird move. I think she called it Tsunami Blaster......." replied Matt.

"Tsunami Blaster?" chimed in N-Blade's voice. _Where have I heard of that before?_

"Yeah, she sent some weird blue energy wave at Darkbeetle and it took him out. It reminded me of Shadow Destroyer, but more in a wave pattern." said Matt.

"Well _tsunami_ does mean wave ya know......" countered N-Blade.

"Ahh....too true my friend, too true." replied Matt. He turned back to Isis with a glare. 

"Now tell me. Why are you here in Japan? Are you following me or something?"

"I am not a stalker you know!" yelled Isis.

"Well you seem like one!" yelled back Matt.

"Don't say that about my Medafighter!" screamed Freya.

"I will if I feel like it!" countered Matt.

"You want a piece of me?!" demanded Freya.

"Bring it you piece of junk!" roared Matt.

"If she's a piece of junk why can she beat N-Blade even with his powers?!" yelled/asked Isis.

"Was I talking to you? NO!" yelled Matt as he kicked Isis.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" screamed Isis as she jumped at him. The older girl wrestled with the little kid. However, Matt seemed to have the upper hand surprisingly. Everyone just sweatdropped at the scene, and Freya was being held back by Krosserdog and Dragonite.

"Ok break it up!" yelled Warren and he separated the two with ease. "If you just answer his question, he'll leave ya alone you know. So just answer it!"

"Fine! I'm here in Japan on a mission. I saw that Matt was in trouble so I decided to help him out." sighed Isis.

"A mission? What kind of mission?" asked a curious Matt.

"A secret one. Now are you going to say 'thank you' or what?" yelled Isis.

"Fine. Thanks for the help. Not just you Isis, but everyone. If you guys didn't come along, the Robos may have gotten N-Blade's medal." sighed Matt. 

"Your welcome!" said everyone, but Alexis since she wasn't there to help.

"It's been a blast Matt, but me and BT have to jet!" yelled Isis as she threw a flash bomb and disappeared while the light and smoke cleared. As everyone looked around they noticed Freya was gone as well. 

"Man, does she always have to do that?" Matt asked no one in particular.

"Yes she does Matt." replied the voice of N-Blade.

"Well I guess I should get home. I have N-Blade's body to repair as well as my prototype. Later guys!" said Matt as he waved good-bye and walked towards home.

"Bye!" said everyone else waving. They all decided to head to the 24 HopMart. Unknown to them a certain clerk was on the rooftop watching the battle that took place. However, Henry was still in his SMX gear. 

"Another attack that is stronger than the Medaforce. This is becoming too much. If these medals ever fell into the wrong hand their could be chaos. But if I can't beat N-Blade even with upgrading Arcbeetle what can I do?" asked the Masked One. 

"Is there anything I can do?" mused SMX.

"Yes there is....that is to Robattle......" whispered a voice in the wind.

"Man...I'm hearing things now......Well I may as well listen to the voice. I must Robattle and Robattle non-stop!" declared SMX as he jumped off from the rooftop to find a Robattle. 

****

The Next Day

Matt was still busy in his room repairing N-Blade's body. Matt's room was a bit odd to say the least. It wasn't the normal 10 year old Medabot maniac's room. One wall and side of the room, however was in honor to nothing but Medabot stuff. Posters of past WRC winners, figurines of Medabots, heck even some life-size models as well. Yet on another side of the room was a desk where there were blueprints and half-finished parts of Medabots everywhere. That side of the room was where Matt made and modified parts. On another wall was Matt's computer where he ran simulations and other tests. Finally, on the last wall was Matt's dresser which had a TV on top of it.

"Man.....Sorinato really fried you bad N-Blade...." said Matt as he was replacing the circuitry in N-Blade's left arm. N-Blade was nearly 100% fixed, but still had a damaged head and left arm.

"I like to see you try and take that fire move..." shot back N-Blade's voice from Matt's Medawatch.

"Well I'm not a Medabot, so I'd die from that blow man, but lucky for you that your Medafighter can fix almost anything. Heck I had to rebuild these parts from scratch man." said Matt. Then he just realized something and let out a giant groan.

"What is it?" asked N-Blade's concerned voice.

"I just realized I could have just repaired your other body....." said Matt sweatdropping.

"That would have been easier....but then I'd have no spare parts." reasoned N-Blade.

Matt thought over what N-Blade just said. And he knew that N-Blade was right. If he did just repair N-Blade's other parts he'd have no spare parts if N-Blade ever got damaged again and needed to Robattle. He could always use other parts, but Matt liked keeping N-Blade as N-Blade. However, he knew that in any Robattle if a different part could give him an advantage he should take it.

"I guess you are right. After I fix this body you can help me repair your other body and the Ninja-Strike prototype." said Matt.

"Dang, but if it means getting my other body and my other other body operational again I'll do it." said N-Blade in defeat.

"Cool N-Blade. Cool." said Matt as he went back to work.

****

Few Hours Later

It was now 5:00 PM and Matt and the newly restored N-Blade finally finished repairing the Ninja-Strike body. Matt noticed that Alexis still wasn't home and decided to head to the 24 HopMart to see if she was still there. 

His hunch was right. For still on a stool next to Warren was Alexis. Warren was telling the others how the Robos jumped Matt and N-Blade. He also said that N-Blade was defeated, but how he didn't know.

"Well....I guess it was by some heat related move since N-Blade's body was melted...." said Warren.

"Hey guys, sup?" said Matt's voice causing the others to jump slightly.

"Warren was telling us how you were attacked by the Robos and that N-Blade was defeated. But he didn't know how." said Ikki.

"Yeah dude! And he was retelling how we helped ya out!" yelled Rintaro jumping up and down waving his arms.

"Wow calm down did. I don't even know your name." said Matt.

"The name's Rintaro! And you already know him, he's Kantaroth!" yelled the hyper Rintaro.

"Man kid you should try eating less sugar. Well thanks again for the help earlier." said N-Blade.

"No problem!" 

"Hey guys. I just noticed something...." suddenly said Erika.

"And what is that?" asked Dragonite.

"I just noticed that Henry isn't here." said Erika.

"Hey, she's right! We've been here for hours and didn't even notice!" said a shocked Warren.

"Dang.....you guys must have been to wrapped up in Warren's retelling of my defeat. And How I kicked his butt too." said Matt.

"Man how did you beat down 2 super-charged Medabots? And a crazy DGO-type?" asked Metabee. N-Blade just shrugged.

"How I win is unknown. You already known that I have powers. And these powers keep getting stronger. I beat down Arcbeetle like nothing with my Shadow Destroyer move. Still surprised that his medal survived the onslaught. Though I'm glad it did. I didn't want to become a murderer....." 

"Hey don't worry. The Medaforce hasn't destroyed a medal yet and that was a deadly powerful move." said Metabee trying to reinsure N-Blade.

"I guess you're right. How about we watch some TV?" purposed N-Blade.

"Ok!" chimed in everyone. Matt turned on the TV in the shop. (A/N: Don't remember if a TV was in there, but if not oh well! ^_^;;)

"In Breaking News, we report that Space Medafighter X and his Medabot Arcbeetle have been going on a rampage. They have been challenging everyone and beating everyone. What is going on in the mind of Space Medafighter X that he has to challenge even little kids? Channel 5 News shall bring you more information later in the hour. This is Kasumi Tambara signing off. Back to you in the studios." said the female reporter on TV.

One thought ran through everyone's head. _What's up with Space Medafighter X? _

**__**

To Be Continued.......

Ahh, the truth about N-Blade's past is slightly revealed. His human-self has confronted him and answered some questions. Also, what is Isis' and Freya's secret mission? Could they be protecting Matt? Who knows, but me? And what's up with SMX? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**


	10. The Madness of SMX

Me: Updatation! *has a crazed look on his face* XD

N-Blade: *sweatdrops* Methinks you are getting crazier than Dwight....... o.o;

Link: *nods in agreement* You have been acting crazier lately....

Me: Silence! *lightning flashes in the background and some sounds of thunder* 

Everyone: O.o;;

Me: Ok so I've been getting crazier lately, but I blame school! Yes it is school and the stress of grades and such! Now onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Any characters I'm borrowing belong to their respected owners and such.

Me: I wasn't planning on updating this quickly, but I had tons of time to work on this chapter. I had the idea from last night and I had to write it down before I forgot about what my idea was. Note, this chapter may not be as error free as the others, since I normally read them over before posting. I only read it over once and caught some, but not sure all. Well don't expect the next chapter until a while.....maybe a week or two.....

Warren: Onto the reviews!

Me: You stole me lines! *chucks a rock at Warren*

Warren: *falls over* X.X;

****

Phantom Fan: How he has a past life you ask without a rare medal? Well it was explained in the previous chapter, but whatever. When N-Blade was human, he was turned into a medal. And I don't mean his mind just being copied or transferred into a medal, I mean really turning into one. Now for the Shadow Destroyer not destroying Arcbeetle's medal. Subconsciously N-Blade has the power to control what his powers can and can't destroy. Even though consciously N-Blade doesn't realize this, his subconscious prevents his powers from destroying things like medals. If it doesn't make sense ask, since it only makes sense to me somewhat..... ^_^;;

Mad-Man: *sees the mist and smirks* WHIRLWIND! *sends the mist back at the Mad-Maler, however he was still hit by the sludge balls* Crud..... x.x; Flaming Cyclone! *burns off the sludge covering his armor with the heat of Flaming Cyclone* Now since shadow magic doesn't faze you as much as it should, I shall do the next best thing! Dragon Fury! *The dragon head gauntlet blaster on his left hand sends white flames at Mad-Maler* Now Flaming Arrows! *sends a bombardment of arrows made of fire at Mad-Maler as well* Those attacks should be more effective.......*he awaits the outcome of the blows*

****

HFH: Hehe, that is what I said, well technically N-Blade! ^_^;; Well almost! =B Hehe, If you ever do sue, I'd use whatever powers I use against Mad-Man against you instead. Thanks for the review! =D

Arcbeetle: I am not jealous! XO

Dragonite: Are too! 

SMX: Why would I be jealous of Warren? He stinks in Robattling!

Warren: I did stink! But Matt makes me think out my moves more now!

SMX/Arcbeetle: *has shocked expressions on their faces* You can think?! We didn't even know you had a brain! 

Warren: Hardy har har...... ¬¬;; I hope HFH writes something bad about you two. 

N-Blade: O......k.......to bad I don't fight this round..... b.b;

Matt(Fic Me): If ya did Arcbeetle would be shot down too easily. Besides Author Me, explains why you don't fight.

N-Blade: Very true. Very true my friend. 

Me: Ok a little explaining is an order. This takes place the moment after the voice in the wind told SMX to Robattle. Now, the ending scene from the last chapter will appear in the of this chapter, but gets continued onto. Now onto the chapter! 

****

Chapter 9: The Madness of Space Medafighter X

"That voice said to Robattle, so I shall." declared SMX jumping from building to building in search of a Robattle. He ended up at the park and ended up challenging kids playing in the sandbox, the Ankle Biters.

"Then it's agreed! This is an official submissions Robattle between Space Medafighter X and the Ankle Biters! You already know the rules, so Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!" yelled Mr. Referee.

Churlybear started off by firing his gravity beam at Arcbeetle. Surprising the gravity beam actually hit, but Arcbeetle seemed perfectly fine! Arcbeetle fired off one laser and Churlybear's medal ejected. 

"Function ceased! The winner is Arcbeetle!" boomed Mr. Referee.

"Churlybear......" cried the little girl and leader of the Ankle Biters.

"Mwuahahaha! Gravity beams no longer work on Arcbeetle! Test successful! Lets go Arcbeetle!" cackled SMX. He and Arcbeetle disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Hey kid! You a Medafighter?" asked SMX to some nerdy looking kid.

"You bet! Let's Robattle!" yelled the Student Council President.

"Then it's agreed! This is an official submission Robattle between Arcbeetle and Dr. Bokchoy. Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!" yelled Mr. Referee coming down from a hang glider.

"Dr. Bokchoy! Textbook Punch!" ordered the SBP. 

The nerdy looking Medabot charged at Arcbeetle at a fast speed, but Arcbeetle just dodged and blew him to bits with his new missile launchers.

"Function ceased!" declared Mr. Referee.

"Hey SnowBro, looks like we may have lost to Ikki, but lets redeem ourselves, eh?" said Tom. His Medabot just nodded.

"Just blast him Arcbeetle! Tri-Cannon!" ordered SMX. Arcbeetle needed only one shot, and he blew off SnowBro's head. 

"Function ceased!" yelled Mr. Referee.

"Femjet take him out!" ordered her Medafighter. 

Femjet converted to a jet and flew at Arcbeetle at a speed of mach 3, but the KBT-type just stood his ground. At the last possible moment he grabbed Femjet and slammed her into the ground.

"Function ceased!" panted Mr. Referee.

"Go Banisher!" ordered Baron Von Banish.

The intimating looking BAN-type charged at Arcbeetle, his spiked fists raised. Banisher tried to punch Arcbeetle only to have him block. Arcbeetle then returned the punch and knocked off his head. 

"Don't mess with this KBT...." snickered Arcbeetle.

"Function ceased!" yelled/panted Mr. Referee tired from chasing SMX and Arcbeetle all day. SMX sweatdropped and handed Mr. Referee a bottle of water before running off and looking for another Robattle. 

Arcbeetle has already defeated 49 bots without getting hit once. This round SMX didn't have to challenge someone, for he was challenged this time. The one that challenged him was his former apprentice, Koji Karakuchi. He knew this would be worth something. After all, Koji was his apprentice.

"I hear you have been challenging Medafighters all over Japan regardless of their skill level. Well I, Koji Karakuchi, challenge you X!" yelled Koji.

"Bring it on then!" challenged SMX.

"Transport Sumilidon!" yelled Koji hitting a button on his Medawatch. In a flash of blue light, the STG-type appeared. 

"Then it's agreed! I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Koji's Sumilidon and Space Medafighter X's Arcbeetle! You two already know the rules so Medafighters ready?" asked Mr. Referee.

"Always!" said both Medafighters.

"Medabots Robattle!" boomed Mr. Referee doing the hand chopping motion.

"Sumilidon Hammer Fist!" ordered Koji. 

"Right!" slurred Sumilidon as he ran at Arcbeetle. He swung back his left arm and punched Arcbeetle. However, the red KBT-type blocked the incoming blow with his left arm and blocked the sword with his right. 

"You are getting predictable Koji. One shouldn't try the same moves over and over. Now Arcbeetle Tri-Cannon!" ordered SMX.

The KBT fired the point-blank at the STG-type, but somehow Sumilidon had dodged!

"Remember the Shadow Sword technique? Well feel its bite! Sumilidon, unsheathe the Shadow Sword!" ordered Koji.

Sumilidon was already a fast bot as it is, but he was running at a speed that could surprise even N-Blade. His claws glowing blacker than they already are and he slashed Arcbeetle across the chest! But the KBT-type just looked pissed, and he had 3 claw marks in his chest armor.

Arcbeetle: 15% Damage to Body.

"What the?! That's it?! No way!" cried Koji.

"Arcbeetle, slag him." ordered SMX unimpressed.

Arcbeetle fired a Prominence blast at the still stunned Sumilidon, however it was only around 39%, but it was more than enough to take him out do to its improved power. Sumilidon was thrown high into the air before he came crashing down.

Sumilidon: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

"Function ceased! The winners at Space Medafighter X and Arcbeetle!" declared Mr. Referee before running off. Koji was about to ask how he lost so easily, but X was gone! Koji picked up Sumilidon's body and got in his carriage. With that he left for home.

****

The Next Day(A/N: This is pretty much just a copy and paste of what happened in the last scene of the previous chapter. But now it has more! ^_^;**)**

It was now 5:00 PM and Matt and the newly restored N-Blade finally finished repairing the Ninja-Strike body. Matt noticed that Alexis wasn't home and decided to head to the 24 HopMart to see if she was still there. 

His hunch was right. For still on a stool next to Warren was Alexis. Warren was telling the others how the Robos jumped Matt and N-Blade. He also said that N-Blade was defeated, but how he didn't know.

"Well....I guess it was by some heat related move since N-Blade's body was melted...." said Warren.

"Hey guys, sup?" said Matt's voice causing the others to jump slightly.

"Warren was telling us how you were attacked by the Robos and that N-Blade was defeated. But he didn't know how." said Ikki.

"Yeah dude! And he was retelling how we helped ya out!" yelled Rintaro jumping up and down waving his arms.

"Wow calm down did. I don't even know your name." said Matt.

"The name's Rintaro! And you already know him, he's Kantaroth!" yelled the hyper Rintaro.

"Man kid you should try eating less sugar. Well thanks again for the help earlier." said N-Blade.

"No problem!" 

"Hey guys. I just noticed something...." suddenly said Erika.

"And what is that?" asked Dragonite.

"I just noticed that Henry isn't here." said Erika.

"Hey, she's right! We've been here for hours and didn't even notice!" said a shocked Warren.

"Dang.....you guys must have been to wrapped up in Warren's retelling of my defeat. And How I kicked his butt too." said Matt.

"Man how did you beat down 2 super-charged Medabots? And a crazy DGO-type?" asked Metabee. N-Blade just shrugged.

"How I win is unknown. You already know that I have powers. And these powers keep getting stronger. I beat down Arcbeetle like nothing with my Shadow Destroyer move. Still surprised that his medal survived the onslaught. Though I'm glad it did. I didn't want to become a murderer....." 

"Hey don't worry. The Medaforce hasn't destroyed a medal yet and that was a deadly powerful move." said Metabee trying to reinsure N-Blade.

"I guess you're right. How about we watch some TV?" purposed N-Blade.

"Ok!" chimed in everyone. Matt turned on the TV in the shop. 

"In Breaking News, we report that Space Medafighter X and his Medabot Arcbeetle have been going on a rampage. They have been challenging everyone and beating everyone. What is going on in the mind of Space Medafighter X that he has to challenge even little kids? Channel 5 News shall bring you more information later in the hour. This is Kasumi Tambara signing off. Back to you in the studios." said the female reporter on TV.

One thought ran through everyone's head. _What's up with Space Medafighter X? _

"O....k........looks like Space finally lost it. Guess since he lost so much lately he finally snapped." said N-Blade.

"Seems so. But it is up to us to stop him!" declared Ikki.

"Wouldn't that just make him worse?" asked Erika.

"Who cares? I'm ready to get Meda-Busy on them!" said Metabee flexing his 'muscles'.

"Hey Arcbeetle is tougher than before my hotheaded companion." said the voice of N-Blade. "I needed to use my powers instead of skill to over come him. He is not one to underestimate at this time, Metabee." 

"Um.....well.....I-.....uh......" stammered Metabee.

"We could always gang up on him. I mean, he can't beat all of us right?" asked Alexis.

"Well I'm not helping this round. It's time I follow the way of martial arts. I shall not fight unless someone else starts. That or when I have no choice." said N-Blade.

"Hmm....I feel our chances of winning diminishing as we speak....." declared Warren.

"Not if we help you guys out." suddenly came a feminine voice. In the doorway was a girl of 17. She had shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes. She was about 5"7 and wore plain clothing. She had on a white shirt, jeans, and white shoes. 

"Oh great, you.....even without your ninja gear I can tell it's you....." groaned Matt.

"You know you could try being nicer for once....." said Isis. 

"Whatever. Looks like X is going to have his hands full. Eight Medafighters and Medabots versus his one. This is going to be interesting."

"Eight? Don't you mean ten?" asked Isis.

"Nope, N-Blade and I are sitting this one out. N-Blade doesn't want to fight unless provoked, or having no choice." said Matt.

"And I don't want Brass to Robattle either. I'm a reporter first and a Medafighter second." said Erika.

"Oh....." was Isis' reply.

"Well follow me guys! I know where X is right now!" said Isis running out the door. Everyone followed in hot pursuit.

SMX and Arcbeetle were standing over their latest kill, Darkbeetle, Sorinato, Bolin, and Beowulf.

"How?! Even N-Blade had problems with these four!" yelled Seaslug.

"Well N-Blade doesn't think much in strategy department. He uses skill and power. That is why I used strategy by turning your own strengths against you. For if I thought like N-Blade and his Medafighter I would have probably been defeated." said SMX. The Rubberobos just ran off scared like normal, and only caught about half of what SMX said.

"Stop right their Space!" yelled a voice.

"Ahh.....Ikki. I was wondering when I would fight you." said SMX.

"Well he isn't alone!" came in the voices of Warren, Rintaro, Spike, Sloan, Isis(somehow in her ninja gear), Alexis, and Samantha.

"Ahh, so you brought reinforcements. Well prepare to be defeated!" said an overconfident SMX. He then saw Matt and lost his confident self. Matt noticed this.

"I am not Robattling this round X. Just watching today." said Matt. A wave of relief could be shown in SMX's body moment. Everyone waited for Mr. Referee and noticed he didn't appear yet.

"Um....that's weird......well I'll fill in then...." said Matt. "I declare this a submission Robattle between SMX and Team.....uh......Whatever! The rules are simple. The first team to stop the other from functioning wins! I, Matt, shall act as referee so no one gets hurt!" said Matt wearing clothes that looked like Mr. Referee's. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Transport Medabots!" cried the others. And Dragonite, Kantaroth, Krosserdog, Totalizer, Freya, Link, and Peppercat appeared in a flash.

"Medafighters ready?" asked Matt and he saw everyone nod.

"Medabots Robattle!" yelled Matt doing the hand chopping motion.

"We have to surround him! No way he can take us all on!" yelled Isis.

"You heard her guys! Surround him!" yelled Sam. The bots surrounded Arcbeetle forming a circle.

"Open fire dudes!" ordered Rintaro.

Kantaroth, Totalizer, Krosserdog, Dragonite, and Freya wasted no time in firing on Arcbeetle. Metabee, Link, and Peppercat were forming their own plan. 

"I'll fire my missiles at him to distract him. Link you try hooking his armor and throwing him around like you did Krosserdog. After you cut him loose, Peppercat will give him a shocking of his life. You guys know what to do, right?" asked Metabee. Link and Peppercat nodded.

While the onslaught of lasers, missiles, and a variety of shuriken was fired on Arcbeetle. SMX noticed that Metabee seemed to form his own plan. He knew the attacks were barely doing anything against Arcbeetle so he decided to see what Metabee had in mind.

(A/N: I forgot to mention that Metabee is in the same parts he was in X-treme Measures. Battle Rifle left arm. Kantaroth right arm. Sumilidon's legs, and his normal head.)

Everyone ceased fire and was shocked that their attacks barely did anything against Arcbeetle!

Arcbeetle: 5% Damage to All Parts.

__

Looks like he's improved quite a lot defense wise. This should be a lot more interesting than I thought. Maybe BT will use Tsunami Blaster again to take him out...... thought Matt.

"Arcbeetle Tri-Cannons!" ordered SMX.

Arcbeetle fired all six of his lasers in every direction. Totalizer was hit and so was Krosserdog, but everyone else managed to dodge. Well Link didn't he sent the blast back at Arcbeetle's head.

Krosserdog: 25% Damage to Body.

Totalizer: 25% Damage to Body.

Arcbeetle: 10% Damage to Head. 5% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Lets try out my plan guys! Hey Arcbeetle! Feel a Metabee Sting! Missiles Launched!" yelled Metabee firing his missiles on Arcbeetle.

Arcbeetle just grabbed the missiles and threw them to the side like before. Metabee was hoping for this. Just as Arcbeetle threw the missiles his legs were wrapped up by Link's Longshots(Alexis knew what the plan was and ordered Link to wrap his chains around Arcbeetle instead of going for the armor piercing). Link seemed to strain as he threw Arcbeetle into the ground over and over. He then threw him into the side of a building. He was going to do it again when he was being shot at with missiles. Link retracted his chains and blocked the missiles with his shield, but still suffering damage from them.

Arcbeetle: 20% Damage to All Parts.

Link: 35% Damage to All Parts.

Peppercat then tried to shock Arcbeetle, but was just thrown into Totalizer. A hail of lasers than were blasted at Arcbeetle by Krosserdog with his Omega Rifles. Dragonite started firing salvo after salvo of missiles on Arcbeetle. Metabee shot with his Battle Rifle as Kantaroth fired with his repeaters. Freya shot a storm of light blue shuriken at Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle disappeared as the attacks crashed into where he was. 

Peppercat: 45% Damage to Head.

Totalizer: 35% Damage to Body.

"Arcbeetle Missile Barrage!" ordered SMX. Arcbeetle started shooting missiles at the group, but they were blocked by a blue force field. Link was straining though from the constant missile bombardment.

"Guys a little help?" groaned out Link. The others ran out of the force field and charged at Arcbeetle. SMX and Arcbeetle shocked by the attempted suicide, he ordered Arcbeetle to stop firing, even though he would have anyway.

"Krosserdog! Lets show him what else you can do! Proton Cannons!" ordered Spike.

"Right! Take this Arcbeetle! Proton Cannons!" yelled Krosserdog. His torso armor was bulkier for a reason. They concealed two proton cannons one on each side of his torso. They then fired massive blasts of yellow energy at Arcbeetle! Arcbeetle was shocked by the sudden onslaught that he could only raise his arms up in defense. 

Arcbeetle: 45% Damage to Arms. 30% Damage to Body. 20% Damage to Head. 25% Damage to Legs.

"Wow! Spike where did you get those?" asked a shocked Ikki.

"Built them with a little help!" said Spike holding a thumbs up to Alexis. She grinned and gave Spike a thumbs up as well. (A/N: Well that's who upgraded Krosserdog. You didn't think that Spike could have upgraded Krosserdog himself could you? O.o;)

"Arcbeetle show them what ya got! Pulse Cannons!" ordered SMX.

"Pulse Cannons!" yelled Arcbeetle. Normally Arcbeetle's Tri-Cannons would stay in the direction they are at not giving accurate shots for a frontal assault expect the center one. However, they all moved and were side-by-side with the center cannon! He then fired pulse beams on Totalizer and Krosserdog for they were the main threats at the moment. Totalizer could only defend while Krosserdog kept on trying to dodge. But he got grazed every now and again. However, Arcbeetle's constant assault cost him and he was knocked over by Freya's powerful kick.

Totalizer: 75% Damage to All Parts.

Krosserdog: 15% Damage to L. Arm. 10% Damage to R. Arm. 45% Damage to Body. 20% Damage to Legs. 21% Damage to Head.

Arcbeetle: 35% Damage to Body. 

Arcbeetle glared at Freya and delivered a powerful punch to her head and body. Freya was thrown into the air and would have crashed into the ground if Metabee didn't grab her. After Metabee set her down, he ran around Arcbeetle shooting at him trying to keep him distracted from Totalizer and Krosserdog who were charging their lasers to fire on Arcbeetle's back. SMX however saw this and knew what to do when the time was right.

Freya: 75% Damage to Head and Body.

"Arcbeetle! Grab Kantaroth and Metabee!" ordered SMX. Arcbeetle did just that, in a blink of an eye Kantaroth and Metabee were in his arms held above the ground. Totalizer and Krosserdog decided to fire then, but Arcbeetle used the two as shields and blocked the attacks.

"Kantaroth!/Metabee!" yelled Rintaro and Ikki.

Kantaroth: 85% Damage to All Parts. [ He was hit by Krosserdog's blasts ]

Metabee: 75% Damage to All Parts. [ He by Totalizer. ]

Arcbeetle threw the two to the floor and was about to finish them with his Pulse Cannons when he was shocked and shot at with missiles. He was then slashed by the speedy Freya.

Arcbeetle: 45% Damage to All Parts.

"Arcbeetle lets show them the Blazing Power of the Sun! The True Pillar of Fire! The Power of Light! The Prominence!" ordered SMX in front of the picture of the blazing sun.

"Guys! Interrupt the power up sequence!" yelled Erika from the sidelines. 

She was quiet most of the time due to her recording the battle and Brass was taking pictures. Freya and Dragonite were about to fire to try and stop Arcbeetle's power up, but it was too late. Arcbeetle let loose the Prominence and was about to slag Freya and Dragonite, but they were saved by Link and his Mirror Shield. He reflected the attack back at Arcbeetle, but he dodged and the attack wiped out Totalizer and Peppercat!

"Totalizer!/Peppercat!" cried their Medafighters.

Totalizer: 150% Damage to All Parts. Parts Melted. Function Ceased.

Peppercat: 175% Damage to All Parts. Parts Melted. Function Ceased.

"Finish off Kantaroth Arcbeetle! Tri-Cannon!" ordered SMX.

Arcbeetle's left arm Tri-Cannon reverted back to normal and he fired a lone laser and it took out Kantaroth.

Kantaroth: 100% Damage to Head. Function Ceased.

"Aww man! Dang dude!" cursed Rintaro.

"Three down. Five to go." said SMX eerily calm.

"You taught me to aim! Now you are going to regret it!" yelled Dragonite. He fired missile after missile at Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle however fired a low level Prominence at the missiles and it took them out and hit Dragonite.

Dragonite: 100% Damage to L. Arm. 60% Damage to R. Arm. 95% Damage to Body. 85% Damage to Head. 80% Damage to Legs. Mobility Compromised. 

Arcbeetle was going to finish him when he was hit by green shuriken. He was covered in green gunk. Arcbeetle could still move, just not that well. And his feet barely.

"Damn. More Gunk Shuriken......" cursed SMX. He knew Arcbeetle would be a sitting duck now. Then he remembered. Darkbeetle freed himself with a Solar Cannon blast, so why couldn't Arcbeetle free himself with a Prominence? 

"Guys hit him while he's stuck!" ordered Ikki.

"Pay back time! Take this!" yelled Metabee as he fired his missiles, Battle Rifle, and revolver on Arcbeetle.

"Krosserdog! Attack-Mode Beta!" yelled Spike.

"Right!" yelled Krosserdog. Missile launchers appeared on his shoulders, his Proton Cannons were out, and his Omega Rifles were out as well. He fired them all on Arcbeetle.

"Freya Explosive Shuriken!" yelled Isis.

"Heck yeah! Time for some pay back!" laughed Freya as she fired a storm of black shuriken at Arcbeetle.

"Um....any way you can hit him?" asked Warren.

"Would if I could move......my claw arm is the only thing that still works properly....." commented Dragonite.

"Ah....oh well......" sighed Warren.

"Link Bombs away!" giggled Alexis. (A/N: why she is giggling I have no clue.... X.x;)

"Ok......eat bombs dirt bag!" said Link sweatdropping. He pulled out a handful of blue spheres from one of his compartments and threw them at Arcbeetle. The spheres grew in size as they soared at him.

"Arcbeetle you know what to do! Fire!" ordered SMX.

Arcbeetle was going to be hit, but he had been charging the Prominence. He decided to aim his horns down and fire the Prominence! The force of the blast threw him into the air and he landed on top of a building. He was damaged slightly due to his attack though.

Arcbeetle: 65% Damage to Legs. 55% Damage to Arms. 45% Damage to Head and Body.

"Man oh man! I never saw a move like that!" cried Matt.

While everyone gasped in awe at the display of Arcbeetle. The attacks meant for him collided with each other causing a shockwave that knocked the Medabots off their feet. Just the force of the shockwave damaged the already damaged bots.

Metabee: 90% Damage to All Parts.

Dragonite: 90% Damage to R. Arm. 100% Damage to Legs. Function Ceased. 95% Damage to Body. 90% Damage to Head. Left Arm No Longer in Use.

Freya: 85% Damage to Head and Body. 30% Damage to All Other Parts.

Krosserdog: 45% Damage to L. Arm. 35% Damage to R. Arm. 55% Damage to Body. 40% Damage to Legs. 34% Damage to Head.

Link: 55% Damage to All Parts.

"Man! Only Krosserdog and Link are the only ones still in fighting form!" yelled Ikki.

"Freya still has some good fight left in her. But her head and body are the things that are damaged badly. Damn Arcbeetle and his earlier blows to her." cursed Isis.

"Link! Protect Metabee, Freya, and Dragonite at all costs! Don't let Arcbeetle near them!" ordered Alexis.

"You too Krosserdog! Try and hold him off!" ordered Spike.

The two bots nodded. Link put on his Silver Gauntlets, and drew his sword. Krosserdog exchanged his Proton Cannons for some 4 barrel side-cannons(Think having Warbandit's Quad-shot on his sides). Arcbeetle just glared at the opposing two Medabots.

"Arcbeetle use your ground advantage! Pulse Cannons!" advised/ordered SMX.

Arcbeetle fired his Pulse Cannons on the two and Krosserdog was dodging like mad again, but returning fire with his side-cannons. Link raised his shield and angled the beam just right to make it hit Arcbeetle's optics. Arcbeetle ceased fired and clutched his optics.

Arcbeetle: 55% Damage to Head. Warning! Optics Damaged! Sight Compromised! Sight Compromised!

As Arcbeetle put his hands down, everyone could see that his visor was cracked. And in Arcbeetle's point of view, his vision kept going from static to normal, and from normal to static. His nano-bots, however were slowly fixing the damage.

"Do you wish to forfeit?" asked Matt to SMX. (A/N: Remember Matt is acting as ref.)

"How about it Arcbeetle? Should we quit?" asked SMX to his Medabot.

"No!" yelled Arcbeetle's voice through SMX's Medawatch. "Don't worry about me. My vision is slowly recovering. Let's continue."

"You heard the bot. We aren't quitting until it's over!" declared SMX.

"Stubborn, ain't he?" said Alexis.

"Yes he is. But if he doesn't want to quit fine by me." said Spike. "Now Krosserdog! Blast him with your side-cannons and Omega Rifles!" 

Krosserdog complied and opened fire with a hail of lasers on Arcbeetle. However, the red KBT was able to see them coming before his vision blurred back to static and he ducked. Link decided it was time to bring this battle to a closer level. He sheath his sword and Longshoted his way to Arcbeetle. He drew his sword and charged at the bot.

"Arcbeetle look out! Link's on the roof with ya!" warned SMX.

"I know! Take this!" yelled Arcbeetle. He punched at Link's shield causing Link to go off balance. With Link's shield out of the way he fired his Pulse Cannons and Link went flying off the building and crashing down into the street.

Link: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

"Oh no! Link!" cried Alexis. 

"Now only one fully able bot to go and the rest are easy pickings!" cackled SMX.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" roared the voice of Metabee glowing with the Medaforce.

"And you'll have to answer to me as well!" yelled the voice of Dragonite as he stood up glowing fuchsia due to the Medaforce.

"Fine a Medaforce clash then!" roared Arcbeetle glowing red.

"How did he summon the Medaforce like that?! I've never seen that before in my past fights!" yelled Matt. 

"That is because it isn't the Medaforce......." suddenly said N-Blade his optics now blue. 

"What? Then what is it?" asked Matt.

"I don't know, but it feels familiar......" answered N-Blade.

"Well this is going to be an interesting show then......" said Matt sweatdropping.

"Krosserdog! Particle Cannon!" suddenly yelled Spike.

"Right!" Krosserdog ran behind Metabee and Dragonite making their formation a triangle one. His shoulder missile launchers disappeared along with his side-cannons. On his back popped out a large blue cannon. Said cannon went over Krosserdog's head and was even with his chest. He gripped the handles and awaited the order to fire. 

"Prepare for ultimate annihilation!" roared Arcbeetle. **_"DELTA-STRIKE!"_** bellowed the bot. Arcbeetle fired a massive red beam at the three opposing Medabots.

**__**

"MEDAFORCE!" roared Metabee and Dragonite firing a golden blast and a fuchsia one at Arcbeetle's. 

"What are you waiting for?! Fire the Particle Cannon!" ordered Spike.

Krosserdog's Particle Cannon glowed blue as it gathered energy and fired a blue blast. The three blasts collided with Delta-Strike, but the blasts were fighting for dominance. It seemed the blasts were evenly matched until Arcbeetle roared louder and his was slowly taking over. 

"Freya! Anyway you can do that Tsunami Blaster thing from yesterday?" asked Isis.

"Don't know......but I will try....." said Freya and she walked towards the center of the triangle formation. She concentrated, she needed to summon the power that occurred out of no where. She thought if N-Blade could use whatever powers he possesses at will, why couldn't she? At that thought her body was glowing blue. Until it enveloped her and changed into a radiant aura. 

**__**

"HYDRO-STRIKER!" yelled Freya suddenly. Instead of the wave blast she sent out before, she sent a concentrated one. Her blue beam joined the others and their combined might overcame Arcbeetle's Delta-Strike. His body was sent flying into the air before it came crashing down and, somehow, landed next to SMX.

Arcbeetle: 345% Damage to All Parts. Parts Beyond Repair.

"Function ceased! The winners are Team Whatever!" boomed Mr. Referee appearing out of nowhere.

"Awwwww......man! I wanted to say it!" complained Matt as he ripped off his Mr. Referee clothes and somehow had his regular clothes under it.

"Thank you for subbing for me. I had to go to the doctor for a check up." said Mr. Referee sweatdropping and laughing nervously.

Arcbeetle's body was a mess. Like SMX's Medawatch said, his parts seemed beyond repair. Even for Matt. SMX would most likely have to get new parts. However, practically no one saw some the weird shadow thing come out of Arcbeetle's medal and disappear. N-Blade was the only one to notice and his optics turned blue again. He seemed lost in thought.

__

Damn.....looks like he's here. And if he's still around, most likely she is too. thought N-Blade. 

**__**

To Be Continued......

Woo! Killer Robattle action! How was Arcbeetle able to use Delta-Strike? Where did the power come from? What's with Freya? Where are her powers coming from as well? What was with that weird shadow thing popping out of Arcbeetle's medal? And why did only N-Blade notice it? Also who are the people N-Blade is talking about? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**


	11. A Past Unfolded

Me: Wee another chapter is up! ^_^

Link: *rolls his eyes...-er....optics* Most authors don't get excited when they post a chapter ya know. e.e;

Me: *sweatdrops* So? I do! Since I like writing this fic! ^_^;;

N-Blade: Good now keep the chapters coming! XD

Link/Me: *sweadrops* o.o;;

Dragonite: Onto the disclaimer! *runs away before getting hit by a giant rock thrown by the author*

Me: You better run! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots and I never will. Characters I'm borrowing belong to their respected owners. However, I do own the upgraded Krosserdog, so don't steal! 

Alexis: *whistles* I did a better job on Krosserdog than I thought! ^_^

N-Blade: You know you nearly caused me to lose that battle where I fought Krosserdog, Arcbeetle, and Dragonite, since you upgraded Krosserdog so much..... ¬¬;;

Alexis: Hehehe! ^_^;;;;

Isis: Onto the reviews! *catches the rock aimed for her*

Me: *snaps* .o;

****

Phantom Fan: Um....I got the name Freya off of HFH's profile. Freya is what the F stands for in her username. Didn't notice that either, but then again I'm not a giant Gundam fan. I find it cool, but I'm not a giant fan of it, why? No clue. Hehe, yeah I guess I did turn Krosserdog into a tank, but that's what I do sometimes. I turn the weak into the strong, and the strong into the weak. 

****

Mad-Man: Mad-Maler, thou art a fool! Your wraiths may not be affected by ones tainted by darkness, but I am not! The darkness you are thinking is evil and darkness doesn't have to be evil! Lowemon(methinks that's how ya spell his name) is the best example! He was evil as Duskmon, but now good as Lowemon! Your wraiths are doomed! I call upon the powers of the lunar serpent! Serpent of Night heed my call! Lend me your strength! Lunar Dragon Blast! *a picture of the moon appears in front of him, and a massive white beam in the shape of a dragon erupts from the picture and flies at the wraiths. He watches one of his greatest attacks flies at the 7 wraiths* Thou are next, Mad-Maler..... *he glares at the massive being in front of him*

HFH: Hehe, thanks for calling me chapter excellent! ^_^ Now come on, SMX wouldn't challenge a baby unless he was really wanted to Robattle. X.x; Thanks for the review! 

Warren: *snickers* Challenging a baby! 

Arcbeetle: At least SMX wouldn't lose to one like you!

Warren: *falls over* X.x; Well maybe if HFH wrote the fic, but Matt is writing it! 

Me: Hmm.....maybe I should write that you lose to a baby! XD

Warren/Dragonite: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! XO

Freya: Onto the chapter! ^_^

****

Chapter 10: A Past Unfolded

N-Blade was staring at Arcbeetle's Kabuto medal and glared at it. His optics were still blue and narrowed to slits. He was staring at the medal with a hateful look.

__

He survived! I thought I destroyed him all those years ago! How did he survive? If he's still around, she must be around as well. thought N-Blade.

SMX was hunched over and the air of defeat hanging over him. He himself wondered how Arcbeetle pulled off Delta-Strike, and where it came from. He knew then something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it. He knew rare medals were dangerous, but never have he seen such a power from one.

__

Whatever let Arcbeetle pull off that move, must have been that weird voice. I now wonder why I ever listened to it. It made me feel uneasy, but I still listened to it. I regret that choice I made now, for it cost me an even more improved Arcbeetle! thought SMX.

"Hey X, why did you fight all those Medabots earlier?" asked Matt.

"Two reasons. The first was to prove I was still a good Medafighter, and the second was because of some weird voice......" trailed off SMX.

"A weird voice?" sharply asked N-Blade turning his head to SMX.

"Yeah...after watching your battle and loss to the Robos, and then getting saved by Freya. I heard some weird voice telling me to Robattle." calmly said SMX.

"It must be him then......" said N-Blade talking to himself.

"Who are you talking about?" asked a still drained Freya.

"Can she be alive as well as he?" wondered N-Blade ignoring Freya's question.

"Who are you talking about Ninja-Blade?!" demanded Freya in the loudest voice she could muster in her condition.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked N-Blade. Everyone sweatdropped.

"She asked, who you were talking about." said Isis.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I never said anything!" countered N-Blade(his optics were now yellow).

"Yes you were! You were muttering about some guy and girl! Now who were you talking about?" demanded Freya. N-Blade's optics changed blue again(no one seems to notice the change).

"I was talking about two people from my past life. You've always wondered how I had my powers and that is because I was human in my past. When I was human, I was one of the greatest users in shadow magic, flame magic, and air based spells. I could always do other things, but those three areas were my greatest." said N-Blade.

"O....k.....that answered some stuff, but you didn't answer my question fully. Who were the people you were talking about?" asked Freya again.

"Their real names I shall not reveal at the moment. But in the past they were also known as Ruby and Cloud." answered N-Blade.

"Ruby and Cloud? What kind of corny names are those?" laughed Metabee. N-Blade glared at him and he was quieted immediately.

"Odd their names may be, but deadly they are. Ruby was the greatest wielder of flame magic and wind magic. While Cloud was a great illusionist and his light based attacks couldn't be beat." countered N-Blade his tone harsher than the others ever heard, even Matt.

"Wow....but at least we have you on our side and three rare medal wielders on our side. And we got Freya too!" said Alexis.

"That won't be enough. I've had more experience with my powers than Freya has. She gets drained with each use of her powers, while I remain refreshed. And you've seen Delta-Strike, two Medaforces couldn't stop it. And just adding Krosserdog's Particle Cannon was only enough to equal its power. You saw how Delta-Strike started taking over the attacks, only when Freya used Hydro-Striker were they able to turn the tide." retorted N-Blade.

"Oh....." replied a down trodden Alexis.

"You didn't have to be so mean, N-Blade...." said Ikki.

"Well you, yourself saw that attack nearly beat them! My Shadow Destroyer alone could beat over 40 Medaforces! My powers grow everyday, Ikki! I have more experience with these types of occurrences than you, any of you. And this is my fight, and my fight alone." said N-Blade filled with rage.

"Calm down, N-Blade! You don't have to get so worked up about this!" said Matt trying to calm down his Medabot.

"Wrong Matt. I have to get worked up over this. My name was Merrick before Ruby turned me into a medal! Now I am known as Ninja-Blade, but that is besides the point. I need to stop them here and now. Cloud was the reason I got turned into a medal as well. He distracted me while Ruby was able to turn me into a medal. He alone was one of my greatest opponents. But his powers pale in comparison to Ruby's. 

"In my first encounter with Ruby, I was nearly killed. If it wasn't for my friends I would have been dead. In my second encounter with her, I was nearly her equal, but she still had the upper-hand. I was able to drive her off though. In my third, and final encounter with her I was turned into a medal, thanks to Cloud fighting me beforehand. My fight with him left me drained and easy pickings for Ruby.........." said N-Blade.

"Wow......I didn't know. I'm so sorry......" started Matt, before N-Blade cut him off.

"Don't be sorry. I'm fine with my life as it is now. And I was happy with it, until I saw a shadow erupt from Arcbeetle's medal. It was then I knew Cloud was still around." replied N-Blade a lot calmer than before.

"What? You saw a shadow come out of Arcbeetle's medal?" questioned Warren.

"Yes, I did. In my past, when I fought people under Cloud's control a shadow came out of their bodies after I defeated them. First time in a long time, that I saw it come out of a medal." said N-Blade.

"What do you mean 'first time in a long time'?" asked Samantha.

"In the era I lived in, no scratch that, in the dimension I existed in was much like this one. However, it was a blend between archaic and futurist life. There we have cyborgs that are like Medabots, but they were the height of average people. There we had the ability to transfer people's minds as well as their powers into a medal. Only the old, sick, or critically injured did this. When a cyborg was critically injured in a fight their medal ejects to save it from being destroyed like a Medabot's. I however, was turned into a medal instead. This was possible, but highly dangerous in those times. But Ruby being the bitch she was turned me into one through a combination of magic and technology." answered N-Blade his rage slightly coming back.

"Keep calm, N-Blade. If you let your rage control you, your thinking shall be clouded and unfocused mind. You will need a cleared and focused mind to defeat your foes." smartly said Dragonite.

"Your right my crazy dragon friend in a female DGO-type body." laughed a calmed N-Blade. Dragonite however got pissed and tried to get up, but ended up falling due to his injuries. Everyone sweatdropped at this action. Freya helped Dragonite to his feet and kept him balanced.

"Thanks Freya....." said Dragonite.

"Your welcome!" chimed Freya in her normal voice(she is no longer drained from using Hydro-Striker), as she helped Dragonite to his Medafighter.

"You know Dragonite....I'm kind of surprised you didn't get more totaled that this...." said Warren putting regen-pads on Dragonite.

"You and me both, buddy." replied the Dragon-type.

The Medafighters that had their bots totaled grabbed the medals that belonged to their bots and put them in their Medawatches. They wondered how long it would be before their bots would be out of commission and glanced over at Matt. Even the Medafighters whose bots were still standing glanced at Matt.

"No freakin' way! I can't fix eight Medabots without help! And I doubt any of you would help me!" yelled an outraged Matt.

"Who says I want you to fix Arcbeetle? I'm going elsewhere to get him fixed....farewell!" yelled SMX disappearing along with Arcbeetle's totaled body. [ How he pulled that off is beyond me. ]

"Well seven is still a big number! If you guys help me out, I may be able to. But I don't know." replied Matt.

"Come on dude! You know we'll help! You can't expect us you leave ya hangin' with seven bots to fix!" reinsured Rintaro.

"Ok then, lets go over to my house and we'll get started." said Matt and the others followed taking their bots with them. N-Blade, however was using some of his powers to lift the wreck that was Totalizer and carried him for Sloan. Freya helped Dragonite walk, and Metabee's legs were replaced with his normal ones so he could walk. Everyone else just carried their bots expect for Alexis, since Krosserdog was holding Link's body for her. 

****

At an Unknown Location

In a room filled with nearly total darkness stood a lone Medabot near the only light source in the room. Even though the bot was near a light source, it was hard to make out anything save that it was a male bot. The light source was actually a pool of glowing light and in this pool were the images of N-Blade and company. 

"So, you figured out it was me controlling him, eh little Merrick? Well be prepared to face my wrath soon little ninja!" cackled the Medabot.

"Don't be so rash, Cloud." said a feminine voice.

"You're no fun Ruby!" complained Cloud.

"That's what you say now, but remember Merrick is no longer Merrick, he's Ninja-Blade now and his powers are growing everyday. But you know that ours are no match for his at the moment." countered Ruby in a harsh tone.

"Too true, so very true Ruby. We must wait until we have the strength to defeat him. I can't believe his friends though were able to defeat Arcbeetle! I gave him more than enough strength to beat them!" roared Cloud.

"Ahh, but remember, it was the kunoichi that saved the day. I can't remember who she is for her powers are just developing again. But I can tell her powers are strong, and they have a familiar aura around them." said Ruby.

"Who knows and cares who she is? I believe the way to get Merrick....er-Ninja-Blade is by going through his friends. If we take them out, or maybe use them. We can have Ninja-Blade!" laughed Cloud.

"Cloud it is better if we use them. Then we can give them some powers and have them defeat Ninja-Blade for us! Or at least drain and damage him enough for us to take him out!" cackled Ruby.

"That's a good idea! Let's do it! So who should we pick first?" asked Cloud in an evil tone.

"I have the perfect subject in mind......." laughed Ruby evilly.

**__**

To Be Continued......

__

Boo-yah! Plot is finally going again! *laughs* Ok, who are Ruby and Cloud really? How are they here if N-Blade originally came from somewhere else? Can N-Blade stop them? Or will they take him out? Also, who does Ruby have in mind to be the first to wear down N-Blade? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**


	12. The Beginning of the End

Me: Another chapter, but kind of late. 

N-Blade: *has his katana drawn* WHY WAS IT LATE?! ANSWER ME! *points his sword at me*

Me: One word my crazy ninja robot personality, school...... b.b;

N-Blade: *sheathes his sword* Good answer, school bites.....

Me: Like you would know..... n.n;

N-Blade: I do know! In your dumb history fic that you never plan of posting for who knows what reason, you made me suffer, well past-life me suffer, through training! 

Me: Oh yeah......hehehe ^_^;;

N-Blade: *grumbles* Get on with the disclaimer already..... ¬¬;;

Me: Um....sure..... *shrugs*

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or the borrowed bots I'm using for this fic. However, I do own the upgraded Krosserdog, N-Blade, N-Strike, Matt, Freya, Isis, and some other stuff. 

Dragonite: Why didn't you attack him, like you did me?

Me: Because he didn't steal my lines like you did...... .o;

Dragonite: *mutters something* 

Isis: Reviews onto the reviews I say! *catches the knife thrown at her* You need more practice! *runs off giggling*

Me: *mutters something about practicing more* What she said...... e.e;

****

Animation Girl: O.......k...........this was one weird review. Doubt you even read all of my fic, but not that I care, since you freakin' hate Medabots! Why the bloody hell did you even bother reading this when you think Medabots suck?! Why you demented person?! Why?! Hope you rot in hell you stinkin' Meda-hater.

****

HFH: No prob about the weird review, I left tons of weird ones for your fics. Hehe! ^_^;; Thanks for the review! 

****

Mad-Man: *stares at the man before him* What the hell? This is odd.....To answer your question. I am the stalker of the night, one with the shadows, a defender of truth and justice, I am the Shadow Knight! And it seems you are one of the world's greatest evils. To destroy you, just leaves a void for a greater evil to take your place. So I wonder if I should destroy you or not...... *ponders*

Link: You and your weird fight with him.... b.b; 

Alexis: Very odd it is. 

Me: *shrugs* Well onto the fic! 

****

Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End

It had been about three days since the gang's massive battle with Arcbeetle, and Matt seemed bored out of his mind now. He was in his room just pacing. He had done a variety of things to try and get rid of his boredom, but nothing worked. He tried playing cards with N-Blade, worked on the Ninja-Strike body, ran constant simulations on his computer, and even built a prototype Medapart. And all this was only killed two hours of time!

"Man I'm bored!" cried Matt out in frustration.

"You know, you could have went with your cousin and head to the beach with the rest of the guys, but no you had to say you had plans! Do something besides being cooped up in this house for the summer like you normally do!" yelled N-Blade. (A/N: I forgot to say what time period this was set in. It's the first couple of weeks of summer vacation for the Medabots' crew ever since the beginning of this fic)

"Methinks you're right, but I can't head to the beach now. It's too late, oh well....." sighed Matt. "Lets go bug Henry to kill time."

"Beats being stuck with you here mopping about being bored." commented N-Blade.

"Sometimes I think you are evil's reincarnate......" said Matt staring at his bot with slanted eyes.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked a confused N-Blade.

"Um.....no clue, had to say something......" said Matt sweatdropping and laughing slightly. N-Blade just sweatdropped.

"Well lets go already!" yelled Matt grabbing his key and heading out the door, N-Blade was at his heels. 

After locking the door Matt and N-Blade headed towards the 24 HopMart. Unknown to them a heavily cloaked Medabot watched them. The only thing that was able to be seen off this bot was its white hands and a pair of gray optics. 

"Our targets just left home, Ruby." said Cloud into a dark blue walkie-talkie.

"Good, I'll send those who I chose to attack them. Remember Cloud, I gave you permission to watch them, but not to engage them. Merrick is still a foe to be reckoned with even in his current body." came Ruby's voice from the walkie-talkie.

"I know Ruby! I'm not that much of an idiot. I'll just watch the whelp. I know our powers aren't as great as his yet! So, I won't attack him." snapped Cloud at the walkie-talkie.

"You better...If we want to be rid of that thorn in our side, you better not engage him just yet, even if he is badly damaged. You know how he can turn things around." said Ruby.

"Yeah, I know. We've been watching him for awhile now. It's time I see what he can do through my own eyes instead of some pond of glowing water." said Cloud more calm than he was a minute ago. He saw N-Blade and Matt were nearly out of his sights and jumped from building to building to follow them. However, unknown to him, a cloaked Medabot was following him as well.

"Man I knew California got pretty hot, but I didn't know over here did as well...." groaned a sweating Matt.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have worn a black shirt with jeans! That's just asking for heat torment!" yelled N-Blade at his Medafighter.

"It was the only thing I had that didn't somehow get dirty. Maybe I should have done laundry first then heading to the HopMart to bug Henry......." said Matt sweatdropping and sweating. 

"Yeah you should have......" commented N-Blade rolling his optics.

"Hey a vending machine! I'll get something to drink then we'll head finish the way towards the HopMart!" called Matt already running towards the vending machine.

"But we're just five minutes away from the HopMart! Don't you have any will power?!" complained the NON-type.

"In a word, no!" laughed Matt as he reached the vending machine only to have it blow up in his face! Matt was thrown back and covered in different kinds of soda thanks to the explosion. 

"Matt you ok?!" asked his Medabot concerned for his well being.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just that I'm going to be very sticky after this stuff dries......" groaned Matt. "Now what the heck caused it to explode like that?"

"We caused it to blow up dude!" laughed Rintaro.

"Oh great, it's the sugar bent kid and his Medabot." groaned Matt.

"He's not alone either!" came the voice of Alexis.

"What the? Aren't you suppose to be at the beach with the others?" asked Matt surprised.

"Um....by the looks of it she was at the beach......" commented N-Blade pointing at Alexis' wet hair and sand covered sandals. 

"If she was at the beach, how the heck did she get here so quickly?" wondered Matt. Something didn't smell right. Matt knew the beach was over a two hour drive from his house. There was no chance in hell that Alexis could have gotten from the beach to where he was on foot.

"Well what do you want?" questioned N-Blade.

"Your demise!" yelled Rintaro and Alexis in unison.

"What?!" yelled both Matt and N-Blade. They were shocked at the slightly demonic voice coming from Alexis and Rintaro.

"If it's a Robattle you're after, you know I ain't a pushover. So lets get it on!" demanded N-Blade.

"Our pleasure! Transport Medabots!" yelled Rintaro and Alexis and in a flash of light Kantaroth and Link appeared. However, Kantaroth looked slightly different. To the untrained eye, one would have never noticed, but Matt could see the Kantaroth's legs seemed slightly sleeker, and that his torso was slightly larger as if concealing something, and that his cannons were a bit larger as well. Both bots had a slightly red tint to their optics as they came to life.

"Then it's agreed!" boomed Mr. Referee popping out of an undamaged soda can and sprayed soda everywhere. "Opps, sorry about that. I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Matt's Ninja-Blade and Rintaro's and Alexis' Kantaroth and Link! Medafighters ready?!" asked Mr. Referee and he saw both sides nodded. 

"Medabots Robattle!" bellowed Mr. Referee slicing the air with his hand.

Neither side made a single move. N-Blade's and Link's hands were on their sword hilts ready to draw them. While Kantaroth was aiming for N-Blade. Link decided to make the first move and charged at N-Blade sword ripped from his sheath and his shield raised as he charged. Kantaroth gave him a hail of lasers as cover fire. N-Blade dodged the lasers and parried Link's sword with his own, but was pushed off balance by Link's Mirror Shield. This caused him to lose his footing and he was shot by a hail of lasers.

Ninja-Blade: 20% Damage to All Parts.

"N-Blade!" yelled Matt. He noticed that the lasers were firing at a faster rate than the average KBT-type Mark III should be. He knew that Kantaroth got an upgrade there, but where else?

N-Blade would have been stabbed by Link's sword if he didn't roll out of the way. He fired a storm of gray shuriken at Link to get him to back off and retreat behind his shield. He then fired a storm of black shuriken at Kantaroth. Kantaroth dodged most with his new speed, but still got hit by six of them.

Link: 14% Damage to Head. 10% Damage to Right Arm. 5% Damage to Legs.

Kantaroth: 21% Damage to All Parts.

"Kantaroth! Slice that punk with your newest weapon! Pulse Blade!" ordered Rintaro.

"Right on! Pulse Blade!" yelled Kantaroth as the his revolver was replaced with a slit. This puzzled Matt until he saw a long blade of yellow energy erupt from the slit to form a sword.

"Uh-oh......" went both Medabot and Medafighter. [ Matt and N-Blade for those who didn't know. ]

"N-Blade! Keep your distance! I don't know how long your sword would last against an energy blade! I haven't found a way to make it perfectly resistance yet!" advised Matt.

"Well I wished you did! Wow!" N-Blade had forgotten about Link and nearly had his head sliced off. 

"Back off! Shuriken Shower!" yelled N-Blade sending all three types of shuriken he had at Link. Link was hit by normal stars, thrown back by explosions, and covered in gunk.

Link: 45% Damage to All Parts.

"Link! Grr....that gunk prevents you from moving.....what do you have can free you?" pondered Alexis.

"Kantaroth, Shockwave!" yelled Rintaro.

"Shockwave!" roared Kantaroth slashing his energy blade horizontally sending a wave of energy at N-Blade.

"That all ya got? Try this on for size! Shadow Strike!" yelled N-Blade, his katana glowing black and he slashes sending a wave of shadow energy at Kantaroth's. His wave was about to hit Kantaroth's, when Kantaroth's wave shined a blinding yellow and it sliced through his attack and sailed towards him.

"What the freak?! Crud!" N-Blade dodged most of the attack but his left arm was nearly ripped to shreds.

Ninja-Blade: 80% Damage to Left Arm. 20% Damage to All Other Parts.

"No normal energy wave could have cut through my attack like that. It was over powered by someone else." declared N-Blade.

"Oh good grief! Don't tell me! These guys are being controlled by Cloud and Ruby, am I right?" asked Matt.

"Right on the money...." answered N-Blade avoiding laser rounds::

"Link! I found a way for you to free yourself! Fire your Longshots!" ordered Alexis.

"Right!" acknowledged Link firing his right Longshot, the spearhead connected to a chain erupted from the gunk and embedded itself into the nearest object, which happened to be a tree. The recoiling system activated and Link was pulled out of the gunk.

"Prepare to be burned foul ninja! Pyro Bomb!" bellowed Link as he threw a concentrated ball of fire at N-Blade.

"Glacier Ball!" roared N-Blade as he threw a spiked ball made of ice at the fire ball, and they canceled each other out.

"Pulse Beams!" suddenly yelled Kantaroth firing two pulse beams from his repeaters at N-Blade. N-Blade got hit in the legs and body before finally shooting a black shuriken at Kantaroth's left shoulder.

N-Blade: 40% Damage to Body. 37% Damage to Legs. 80% Damage to Left Arm. 20% Damage to All Other Parts.

Kantaroth: 31% Damage to Left Arm. 25% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Link! Pierce his body! Longshots!" ordered Alexis.

Link fired his Longshots are N-Blade only for them to be avoided. Then N-Blade sliced the spearheads from their chains. Leaving only the chains now, but even without their spearheads they can be used as a weapon as N-Blade was forced to dodge the now whip-like chain. N-Blade saw Kantaroth charging some weapon with his right arm, it was no longer a sword. 

"Let that thing rip Kantaroth! Particle Burst!" yelled Rintaro. The KBT-type let loose his blast and fired a powerful yellow beam at N-Blade. The beam just sailed right through him and into Link! Link was thrown sky high and came crashing down!

Link: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

"Link! No!" cried Alexis before clutching her head and fell to her knees the same time Link's medal hit the floor. And at the same time, black shadows came from the medal and Alexis.

"Wow....my head hurts like hell......." groaned Alexis clutching her head. "Huh? Why aren't I still at the beach? Matt? N-Blade?" she asked as she saw them.

"I'll answer that later! N-Blade I know how you really tried not using your powers here, but if they are being controlled let loose all your powers!" advised Matt.

"Guess you're right. Who knows what powers Kantaroth possesses?" commented N-Blade. He charged at Kantaroth sword outstretched ready to strike. However, he never hit his target for Kantaroth had his Pulse Blade out. Matt was surprised at the speed the weapon could be called out at. But what got Matt really going was that N-Blade's sword held strong against the energy blade, at least for now.

"Kantaroth! Micro Missiles!" ordered Rintaro. 

Kantaroth threw N-Blade off and jumped back. And a pair of twin micro missile launchers appeared on the sides of his torso. A storm of mini-missiles flew at N-Blade and a pair of Seeker Missiles flew at him as well. N-Blade, wasn't impressed. He created a ball of fire and threw it at the missiles, and the ball of fire exploded along with the missiles. This move was known as the Pyro Bomb. [ Link tried this attack, but remember N-Blade countered with a ball of ice before it could detonate. ]

"Energy Discs!" yelled Rintaro.

Kantaroth's sword disappeared again and he started firing yellow discs of energy at N-Blade. But they weren't truly aimed at him, but the ground around him. The discs hit the ground causing flashing of light blinding N-Blade. N-Blade shut his optics and when he opened them again he barely had time to block Kantaroth's slash with his sword. When Kantaroth slashed again it cut through his sword! He had to run off before being blasted or hacked to death.

"Dang it! My sword couldn't hold against his! And I doubt my daggers will either!" yelled N-Blade in despair.

"I have a plan. Fire your explosive shuriken at him!" ordered Matt.

N-Blade fired black shuriken at Kantaroth, but like how Kantaroth's discs weren't aimed at him, his shuriken weren't aimed for Kantaroth, but the ground. Those flashes of light blinded him.

"Kantaroth! Looks like he's copying us! Watch out for a slash or punch or something!" advised Rintaro jumping up and down.

"I know! I k-AAARRGGGHHH!" screamed Kantaroth in pain. When the smoke cleared it could be seen that one of N-Blade's daggers pierced his right arm.

Kantaroth: 100% Damage to Right Arm. Function Ceased. 31% Damage to Left Arm. 25% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Take out his other arm!" ordered Matt.

"Right! Black Fist of Chaos!" bellowed N-Blade. His right fist was engulfed in shadow energy and he slammed his fist into Kantaroth's. There was a sickening crunch as Kantaroth's left arm was destroyed into nothing.

Kantaroth: 100% Damage to Left Arm. Left Arm Destroyed. 

"Kantaroth! Ok dude! No mercy now! Let's frag his sorry butt! It's time for Cosmic Annihilator!" screamed Rintaro.

"Right on! Cosmic Annihilator!" roared Kantaroth as white light engulfed his body. 

"DIE NOW! RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed Kantaroth as he let loose a massive white spiral blast of energy at N-Blade. 

N-Blade knew dodging would only make Kantaroth keep firing, and if he dodged, the blast would destroy all those behind him. He didn't want to risk Shadow Destroyer, for he may kill some innocent person. He only had one choice to defend himself and take out Kantaroth.

"Shadow Dagger Thrust!" roared N-Blade as his dagger was engulfed with shadow energy. The threw his dagger at the attack, and it was like a massive black arrow. The "arrow" sailed through the white blast, and pierced through Kantaroth's chest and out his back again and embedded itself in the cement at Rintaro's feet. 

"Dude......" moaned Rintaro as he fell to his knees. A black shadow came from both him and Kantaroth's medal. 

"Function ceased! The winners are Matt and Ninja-Blade!" yelled Mr. Referee and he ran off.

"What happened?" asked Rintaro.

"You were infected by Ruby and Cloud." answered N-Blade.

"Oh.....right......them......" said Rintaro shaking his head trying to clear the cobwebs. "Man my head hurts....."

"Hey Rintaro......" started Matt.

"What?" asked the short spiky haired kid.

"I want a part. And from you to cuz. I think we deserve them. I want your Pulse Blade arm and I want Link's Mirror Shield arm. Who knows when these will come in handy?" declared Matt.

"All right by me. But looks like you'll have to repair it first. That dagger fragged the arm pretty bad." commented Rintaro.

"No problem by me. Now I got something to do. But after I take a shower......" said Matt rolling his eyes noticing the soda had dried and left him with a sticky feeling. After Alexis and Rintaro gave them the parts he wanted, Matt and N-Blade walked back towards home. Alexis headed home as well to call her uncle(Matt's dad) to tell him she was fine. While, Rintaro ran off towards the 24 HopMart for an ice cream cone. Unknown to them, Cloud had been watching the battle the whole time.

"Impressive, but he still has that same old weakness. He cares about what happens to the others around him....." trailed Cloud as he heard someone land behind him.

"Compassion is never a weakness." declared the white wondering Medabot known as Rokusho.

**__**

To Be Continued.....

Matt and N-Blade has taken out the first who were under the control of Ruby and Cloud. But the question is who shall be the next? When shall they strike? And what happened to the Rubberobo Gang? Shall they appear again? What shall Cloud do to Rokusho? Or what will Rokusho do to Cloud? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

A/N: I noticed I never mentioned why Alexis is staying with Matt's family. Most of you probably thought she was just spending time with them. But that guess would be wrong. Alexis' parents died and Matt's parents adopted her so to speak. Alexis may belong to my friend Robyn, but I created her and gave her to my friend. So I know all about her. Oh, and sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but it may happen again with the next! Sorry! ^_^;; 


	13. The Encounter and Clash of Steel

Me: Another chapter uploaded, and it's kind of long.

N-Blade: Long it may be, but not your longest chapter.

Me: I know. But still it's long.

Link: Get on with the disclaimer already.......

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Any borrowed characters belong to their respected owners. I do own some stuff, but I'm to lazy to list them. 

Me: Now lets move onto the reviews! 

****

Mad-Man: *raises an eyebrow* What the hell? O......k.......this is freakin' weird. First he was evil, now a good guy? Or somewhat of a good guy? But if he wants to fight, why not? Radiant Blue Flare! *he sends out a massive blue heat beam and tons of massive blue fireballs at the Spirit Knight* Mwuahahahaha! Take that wannabe! 

Warren: Hmm, surprised. No reviews from HFH.

Me: She's probably just swamped from school, or one vacation somewhere. *shrugs*

Warren: Possible. *shrugs*

Link: Onto the latest addition of this fic. *ducks under a rock* Hey! You said anyone could say that!

Me: Oh yeah......hehe! ^_^;;

Others: *mumbles something about weird authors*

Chapter 12: The Encounter/Clash of Steel

Cloud was amazed that the Medabot he was looking at could have sneaked up on _him_! Cloud would have probably never of heard him if he didn't give himself away like that. In fact, he was slightly impressed the skills the KWG-type had. But what concerned him was the reason _why_ Rokusho even bothered to follow him.

"What's your name, Medabot?" asked Cloud with a slight growl.

"My name is of no importance." replied the white bot.

"Well prepare to fear my name! The name Cloud!" roared Cloud. 

He threw off his cloak and there he stood in all his glory. From head to toe, Cloud was covered in dark gray armor. He wore a pair of gray steel-toed boots, and had spiked gauntlets. Spikes were on his knee guards and he had two long spikes on his shoulders. His chest was covered by a breastplate and had a large lightning bolt in the center. He also had on a pair of chain mail sleeves. On his head was a Roman-styled helm that let his dull gray eyes shine. Wearing a black belt holding a scabbard and having a shield strapped to his back completed Cloud's look.

****

Vital Stats

KNT-20122

Cloud, Type: Vile Knight

Medafighter: Unknown

Specialty: Unknown

Rokusho was taken aback by Cloud's appearance. He wondered how Cloud managed to even conceal himself under that cloak. For Cloud was taller than the average bot standing at nearly six feet tall. But he wouldn't let that dwarf his courage. Even though he didn't like fighting, he knew that someone would get hurt if he didn't stop this madman.

"Fine! Prepare yourself!" challenged Rokusho throwing off his cloak. He ran at Cloud at blinding speeds his pronged sword ready to strike. He jumped into the air and prepared to deliver a powerful vertical slash.

"Chanbara Sword!" he roared sending his sword down to strike Cloud's head. And there was a loud CLANG! Somehow Cloud managed to draw his crystal-like sword and blocked Rokusho's attack.  


"You are fast Drifter, but not fast enough!" yelled Cloud throwing Rokusho away and pulling off his kite shield with a cloud shooting a lightning bolt and strapping it to his left arm.

"Lets see how you fair against this! Hammer Fist!" roared Rokusho running at Cloud with his fist outstretched, and he sent it flying, but it just clanged against Cloud's shield. However, he knew this would happen and ran on top of the shield and delivered a double heeled drop-kick to Cloud's face. Cloud stumbled back rubbing his chin.

Cloud: 20% Damage to Head.

Cloud was shocked when he saw the damage caused by the wanderer. He thought his internal damage sensor going haywire, but he knew it was accurate. 

"Nice move Drifter, you should be proud of yourself. Not many bots can score that much damage on me with a single hit. That is, if they even hit me." commented Cloud a grin on his voice.

"I don't need complements from a vile soul as yours. Now feel the wrath of my Chanbara Sword!" spat Rokusho sending an arch swing across Cloud's chest. Cloud just stood strong as if he wasn't fazed from the attack, but he knew he was.

Cloud: 15% Damage to Body. 8% Damage to Left Arm. 9% Damage to Right Arm. 22% Damage to Head.

"Well it's time to stop playing around Drifter. Lets see how you like this! Thunder Blast!" he roared and the bolt of lightning on his chest glowed before shooting multiple bolts of electricity at Rokusho. Rokusho caught by surprised had no time to dodge or mount any form of defense against the attack.

Rokusho: 20......30........35........45% Damage to All Parts. 

The electricity had damaged Rokusho and it could seen by how the electricity kept crackling through his body. 

"You may think you have the upper hand, but think again!" yelled Rokusho as the left over electricity channeled to his sword, he then slashed Cloud with an electrified horizontal slash.

Cloud: 25% Damage to All Parts.

"GAH!" shrieked Cloud as he fell to the ground. When Cloud fell his body shrank down in height. Cloud was now only as tall as Rokusho, well taller, he reached the tips of Rokusho's horns.

"An illusion!" roared Rokusho in anger. 

"You shall pay for that! 5 Star Strike!" yelled Rokusho slashing Cloud with his sword in a star pattern. (A/N: Rokusho saw N-Blade use this against Metabee, and started practicing it.) His sword, however just slashed Cloud's shield leaving a star engraved into it.

"N-Blade's trick won't save you, Drifter." laughed Cloud swinging at Rokusho forcing him back.

"Take this! Hammer Fist!" yelled Rokusho running back at Cloud, evading a sword swing, ducked under Cloud's shield and delivered a powerful punch. The blow nearly knocked Cloud off the roof they were fighting on. The punched not only damaged Cloud, but caused him to drop his shield and sword leaving him defenseless or so it seemed.

Cloud: 39% Damage to Body. 25% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Surrender! Without your sword and shield you are defenseless. So fighting would be pointless." advised Rokusho his sword poised to strike again. Cloud just started to snicker.

"I'm not called 'Cloud' without proper reason, Drifter. Now feel the power of air! Aerial Cannon!" boomed Cloud. He sent a pressurized blast of wind at Rokusho, but he just stepped out of the way.

"Not imp-" Rokusho started, but was cut off by Cloud's sudden yell.

"ROCKET PUNCH!" suddenly yelled Cloud. His spiked gauntlets flew at Rokusho showing they were being propelled by rocket boosters, and now Cloud's hands were now less protected. Rokusho barely dodged the sudden attack, but when he thought he was safe he was punched from behind the head with the rocket powered gloves.

Rokusho: 75% Damage to Head. 45% Damage to All Other Parts.

"ARGH!" howled Rokusho in pain. He was on the floor, but not for long. The gloves suddenly picked up Rokusho and flew sky high.

"You're going to like this." called out Cloud a smirk on his voice. "FIST EXPLOSION!" he roared. At those two words the gloves blew up in a powerful blast taking Rokusho with them. 

Rokusho: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

Those were the last things he saw before his body shut down and he fell back towards the floor. His body badly damaged. His sword was in pieces, his fist cracked, and his horns nearly destroyed. Holes and pieces of shrapnel were in his chest. He landed face first. Cloud was surprised. For Rokusho's medal hatch was opened, but his medal was still in there.

"What the? His medal's still in there....how?" mused Cloud. He gathered his fallen items and was about to pry out Rokusho's medal when his walkie-talkie suddenly beeped. Cloud jumped sky high from the shock before calming down and answering it.

"Yes, Ruby?" asked Cloud in a calm voice.

"Where have you been?! What's taking you so long to get back?! Our first units lost!" screamed Ruby's voice. Cloud winced at the sound.

"Ruby calm down. I got into a fight. And before you say anything it was not Merrick, Ninja-Blade, whatever you want to call him. It was some lone drifter of a Medabot." replied Cloud.

"A lone Medabot? But how can that keep you? I mean you did use your powers right?" asked Ruby concerned at how a normal Medabot kept her best ally this busy.

"I didn't use them much. I only did two attacks, but the second was a diversion. I won this on pure skill." answered Cloud pulling his cloak back over him.

"That explains it. But it is nice to hear that you aren't trying to rely solely on your powers. To be with equal footing with N-Blade, we must fight more through Medabot skill instead of our powers." chimed Ruby's voice.

"What should I do with him? He was pretty skilled for a drifter. But I blew away his body with my last attack." asked Cloud.

"Hmm....if his body is nearly destroyed, just take his medal and bring it here. We'll use him as a pawn in our game." answered Ruby.

"But his medal won't eject. And now that I think about it, if I try and pry the medal loose, I might end up damaging it." said an annoyed Cloud.

"Just take his whole body then. And try and get here quickly. I got a new candidate to wear down N-Blade." said Ruby and the line cut off signaling that Ruby turned off her walkie-talkie.

"Now I have to drag a body with me......" groaned Cloud. He was about to pick up the remains of Rokusho when he was shot by a laser in the back. When he turned he saw that it was none other than Arcbeetle, fully restored. 

"Leave the medal stealing the professionals!" cackled the Phantom Renegade after picking up Rokusho's body and disappearing in a blink of an eye along with Arcbeetle. Cloud just gawked at what happened and started cursing. Ruby would have his head after he came back.

****

Unknown Location

"WHAT?!" shrieked Ruby when she heard what happened.

"Yeah I know. The Phantom and his bot caught me off guard. And they took Drifter." said Cloud for the tenth time.

"Well I guess we'll just have to live with it." sighed Ruby. "Well, I got our newest candidates. One person and his bot this time. They have a move that came from our own dimension, but slightly different. If we give his bot some more power he should be more than a challenge for N-Blade." laughed Ruby.

"Got a picture of the kid and his bot?" asked Cloud curiously. Ruby handed him a picture.

"Hey I know these two. They were the only ones that managed to hit Arcbeetle when we controlled him. Well that was before those kids ganged up on him." replied Cloud surprised.

"I know. That's why I chose them. We'll have them strike tomorrow." chimed Ruby a grin on her voice.

****

The Next Day

It was a new day for Matt, well it was. He has been up since 8 AM trying to repair the Pulse Blade air, but with no luck. He spent all day yesterday, after doing some chores and taking a shower, to try and fix it, but had no luck then either. However, he did fix Link's shield arm. But how the dagger destroyed most of the vital circuits was being a real pain. Matt was beginning to wonder if his cousin was the one that upgraded Kantaroth, if she was she would be able to help.

"Matt, maybe you should give it a rest. You spent nearly all day yesterday and all the way up to now trying to fix that arm! For goodness sake I never seen anyone so determined to try and fix something before." suddenly came the voice of N-Blade to Matt's ears. Matt looked at his watch, it was 12 PM. He sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'll find out who made that arm for Kantaroth in the first place. When I think I got it fixed again more problems occur. Maybe I shouldn't try fixing it, but just start from scratch with it." groaned Matt.

"Maybe you should. But you may find a way to fix it. One never knows when inspiration hits." replied N-Blade trying to boost his Medafighter's confidence.

"You're right, N-Blade. But if it was Alexis who helped make this thing, I'll have her help me fix it." said Matt with a lighter heart.

"You know, if you weren't so warped into fixing that thing you would have noticed Alexis offered to help fix that arm with you three times already before leaving for the HopMart with Ikki and Erika. She said they were going to introduce her to a friend of theirs you and her didn't meet yet." replied N-Blade sweatdropping.

"She offered to help fix it?! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" yelled Matt in frustration.

"I did......." said N-Blade with slanted eyes. 

"Oh....." laughed Matt nervously with multiple sweatdrops on the back of his head.

"Well lets go. Alexis left only thirty minutes ago! If we're lucky we can Robattle this kid!" yelled an excited N-Blade.

"Yeah. We'll need every part we can get, when we face off with Cloud and Ruby." chimed in Matt. "That's why I was trying to repair the Pulse Blade. It's a good weapon, since its a sword, revolver, disc shooter, and a particle blaster." 

"Makes sense. But not to be rude, we need to jet if we want to Robattle that kid and take his parts." laughed N-Blade running out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" called out Matt trying to put on his shoes fast enough to catch up with his Medabot.

****

At the 24 HopMart

The Meda-crew was all gathered around the counter listening to Alexis' conversation with Ikki's and Erika's friend, Koji Karakuchi. Koji was wearing his normal clothes, yellow shirt, brown shorts, and black Medawatch. [ Wait are those his normal clothes? I know the shirt, but not to sure of the shorts. ] For once, Koji didn't seem to be acting like he was better than everyone else. Maybe it was because he respected Alexis' knowledge on Medabots and her ability to upgrade Medabots. 

"Hmm, so you were the one that upgraded Krosserdog like that? I'm impressed." commented Koji, while looking at the improved Krosserdog.

"Yup! I am. I'm also the one that upgraded Kantaroth over there. And I built Link over there, well with the help of my cousin anyway." said Alexis grinning from ear to ear. 

"Your cousin must know a lot about Medabots like you. I heard you say he can fix just about anything." commented Koji.

"Oh, Matt knows more than I do, and he can fix pretty much anything, but sometimes needs help." admitted Alexis.

"Speak of the devil." commented Henry as he saw Matt walk in.

"Hmm?" asked a confused Matt.

"Oh, nothing." said Henry grinning like the crazy man he is. [ I felt like writing that for some reason. He's not really that crazy in this fic. ]

"Ahh, so you must be the one I heard so much about. I'm Koji Karakuchi." greeted Koji extending his hand towards Matt. Matt thinking this was somewhat odd, but shook Koji's hand anyway.

"I guess you already know my name, but I'll repeat it anyway. I'm Matt and he's Ninja-Blade, N-Blade for short." greeted Matt back.

When Matt and Koji shook hands, Ruby's voiced echoed in Koji's mind. _Attack him now!_

Koji would have winced from the screech of the voice echoing in his head, but he didn't.

"Hey Matt, how about we Robattle? I heard you beat Ikki, so want to test your luck against me?" suddenly asked Koji.

"Sure, I was going to ask you for a Robattle myself." agreed Matt.

"You think you can beat him Koji? I mean he beat us, and we can beat you." commented Ikki and Metabee.

"Quiet commoner! I gotten some modifications for Sumilidon. So we will win or at least give him a run for his money." declared Koji.

"Well, fight outside. My shop is meant for selling Medabots, not having them Robattle in it." warned Henry.

"We know......" said the others bored, while stepping outside to watch the Robattle. Henry left as well to watch. (A/N: It's a wonder that he doesn't get robbed.) 

"Transport Sumilidon!" yelled Koji hitting the button on his Medawatch.

In a flash of blue light there stood the new and improved Sumilidon. He was now taller, the height of Koji. He now had two Flexor Swords. The claws were longer and more wicked in shape. With Matt's keen eye, he could tell both swords were retractable meaning Sumilidon could have either two Flexor Swords, or two Hammer Fists. Body design was sleeker making it more aerodynamic. He still had the same shoulder guards and skirt thing for torso protection. His legs were longer and sleeker as well for more speed. His boot-like feet were replaced by ones that had clawed toes. His head was pretty much the same except for one thing. The weird brown things were replaced with long gray fangs, like a true saber-tooth. All his coloring was the same, except for one thing. When his medal was inserted, his green visor lit up with a slight red tint. 

****

Vital Stats

STG-19207

Sumilidon, Type: Saber-Tooth Tiger

Medafighter: Koji

Special Attack: Shadow Sword

"Then it's agreed!" yelled Mr. Referee running out of the 24 HopMart carrying a box. Everyone stared at him.

"Um.....do you work at the HopMart or something Mr. Referee?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, I do! I work part-time to earn a little extra money, but that's besides the point." answered Mr. Referee. 

"I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Ninja-Blade and Sumilidon. You two know the rules well enough by now, so no point in repeating them. Medafighters ready?" 

"Yip yip!" answered Matt, while Koji just nodded.

"Go Koji and Sumilidon!" cheered Samantha and Peppercat.

"Err.....thanks for the support." sweatdropped Koji laughing nervously.

"Kick some butt Koji." said Warren. Koji and Sumilidon got similar supporting words from Rintaro, Henry, Spike, Sloan, and their Medabots.

"Looks like everyone is against us....." commented Matt sweatdropping slightly.

"Well they are the underdogs here, but I sense something about Sumilidon. I feel a familiar attack aura around him. It's like he has the Shadow Blade......" commented N-Blade.

"Hey Mr. Referee! Aren't you ever going to get this Robattle started?" asked Metabee impatiently, wanting to see what moves Sumilidon has now. Erika had her camcorder while Brass had a camera ready to take pictures.

"Oh, sorry. I was drinking some tea. Now lets get this started. Medabots Robattle!" yelled Mr. Referee slicing the air with his hand.

"Sumilidon charge at him and strike!" ordered Koji.

Sumilidon nodded and charged at N-Blade. Sumilidon was fast before, but this speed was ridiculous to N-Blade! He was nearly his equal or greater in the means of speed! Sumilidon attacked with a series of sword swipes. N-Blade barely had time to parry the sword blows with his own sword. Sumilidon kept forcing N-Blade back with his constant sword swipes. N-Blade looked for an opening, but found none.

"N-Blade! Leg swipe now!" ordered Matt.

N-Blade nodded and ducked under and ran underneath Sumilidon's legs. He the crouched down and performed a leg swipe knocking the taller bot down to the floor. N-Blade backflipped into the air and shot a storm of black shuriken at the fallen bot, while still in the air. 

Sumilidon: 15% Damage to All Parts.

"Methinks I should really boost the power of those shuriken....." said Matt sweatdropping. 

"There power is fine. It's just that everyone is getting their bots upgraded, since you came to town." commented Ikki.

"Sumilidon! Attack pattern Delta-3!" ordered Koji.

Sumilidon jumped from the ground high into the air and landed with his catlike grace. His claws retracted into his arms and he slammed both his Hammer Fists into the ground causing a mini-earthquake. N-Blade lost his balance and fell. He would have been run through if he didn't roll out of the way in time. N-Blade saw that Sumilidon's claws were stuck in the ground and delivered a powerful round house to his midsection freeing him from his earthy prison.

Sumilidon: 25% Damage to Body. 15% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Grr......Sumilidon Fang Rockets!" ordered Koji.

Sumilidon's 'fangs' went to an upright position and fired at N-Blade. N-Blade laughed at the poor excuse of a weapon and tried slashing them out of the sky, but his sword surprisingly just knocked them away.

"Well that was odd....." commented N-Blade running at Sumilidon sword ready to strike, but was grabbed. He turned his head and saw the fang rockets were turning around. 

"Oh crud......." cursed N-Blade as he was thrown into the fang-shaped rockets. After the explosion, N-Blade's body was surprisingly undamaged. At least according to Matt's Medawatch. But there was a lot of smoke, so Matt couldn't see for himself.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Matt to no one in particular.

"Ever heard of a diversion Matty-boy?" asked Koji with a smirk on his face.

"Oh crap! N-Blade get out of there!" yelled Matt. But it was two late, for N-Blade's scream of pain was heard, just before his body was thrown out of the smoke.

Ninja-Blade: 60% Damage to Body.

"How did his chest survive that? He's not that armored! Only the most heavily armored Medabots were able to survive against Sumilidon's new strength!" ranted Koji.

"Hey, N-Blade had many armor modifications ever since I got him. And I thought this was good combo for him since its lightweight yet strong like hell, at least it was in the U.S. Here people keep making powerhouse upgrades and such that it won't matter how much I upgrade N-Blade's armor." commented Matt.

"Now lets match him with speed N-Blade! Speed Clone!" 

N-Blade ran circles around Sumilidon making multiple images of him. Heck he even moved in different patterns that it looked like there were twenty of him.

"Wow.....he's making me dizzy......" slurred the STG-type.

"Match his speed Sumilidon! Try and find the real one by slashing every which way!" advised Koji.

Sumilidon matched N-Blade's impressive speed and it seemed that there were multiple clones of him now as well. He finally found the real one and struck, but his claw sword was blocked. Now it seemed like twenty N-Blades and Sumilidons were fighting. To some of the people not used to the impressive display of speed, only saw a blur, and every now and then the shape of the Medabots.

Ninja-Blade was getting fed up with his block and counter game. He fired white shuriken at Sumilidon's joints making him fall to the floor thanks to the gunk gumming up his gyros. N-Blade didn't stop there, he kept on firing until Sumilidon was stuck to the floor covered from head-to-toe with gunk.

"Grr...." growled Koji. He knew he had to reveal another move to free Sumilidon.

"Sumilidon! Unsheathe the Shadow Sword!" roared Koji.

"Shadow Sword!" bellowed Sumilidon his body coated with a black aura as it went to his claws and spread out into energy beams slicing up the gunk like it was paper.

"Now I get why you sensed he had something similar to the Shadow Blade! He has a move close to it!" yelled Matt.

"Time to even the playing field then......" said N-Blade as his katana glowed black with the shadow energy that filled it.

"Lets see what's better Koji. The Shadow Blade, or the Shadow Sword." declared Matt.

"So him Sumilidon! Strike with the Shadow Sword!" ordered Koji.

"Right!" yelled the Saber-Tooth Tiger-type as he ran at speeds that baffled N-Blade.

"FEEL MY BLADE!" roared N-Blade as he lashed out with his sword. His attack however was just caught in the X defense pattern Sumilidon's shadow swords were at. [ Remember, his swords are made of shadow energy now, and the Shadow Blade won't be able to cut through that easily. ]

"Grr! FLASH KICK!" suddenly yelled N-Blade kicked the STG-type with a lightning boosted kick sending him flying high.

Sumilidon: 40% Damage to All Parts.

"Destroy his sword! SCISSOR!" ordered Koji in a demonic voice.

"SCISSOR!" roared Sumilidon in a primal voice. He brought his swords and made them into a pair of makeshift scissors. He then cut through N-Blade's shadow coated katana like it was nothing!

"What the heck?! Damn it!" cursed N-Blade. 

"Let's see how you like Flaming Barrage!" 

N-Blade's body was surrounded by balls of fire. Flying at Sumilidon were small fireballs, but as more and more flew at him they got larger and larger until they were the size of buses. Sumilidon just sliced the air with his swords cutting through the fireballs. 

Matt had to admit it. He was impressed. No one ever gave him this much trouble, except maybe when he was ganged up on. He had to find a way around Sumilidon's swords. He then devised a plan! 

"N-Blade! I got a plan!" he whispered his plan to N-Blade.

"Alright, but this better work! LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS! TREMOR!" roared N-Blade making the whole place shake with a powerful earthquake. It nearly knocked everyone off their feet, except for Mr. Referee, Matt, Koji, and Henry.

The move didn't do was he wanted. He wanted Sumilidon to be knocked off his feet, but his clawed toes were snug in the ground helping him keep his balance. However, Matt knew this would happen and already planned ahead.

"Shadow Daggers Thrust!" suddenly came N-Blade's voice as he threw his daggers at Sumilidon's feet. The daggers embed into them and into the ground itself, pinning Sumilidon to where he was.

Sumilidon: 100% Damage to Legs. Function Ceased. _Warning! Tin-Pet damaged! _40% Damage to All Other Parts.

"That won't be the only thing that will be ceasing function!" declared N-Blade as he opened his fist and clenched it. With that action, the two daggers exploded with shadow energy engulfing Sumilidon in it.

Sumilidon: 97% Damage to All Remaining Parts. _Shut Down Imminent_.

"Sumilidon......" called out Koji is voice barely above a whisper.

"Koji.....don't worry...I'll defeat him......." declared the damaged STG-type struggling to get up.

"Don't give up faith. He shall be defeated......" said the now upright Sumilidon. "Fang Rockets!" he yelled shooting rocket after rocket shaped like a fang at N-Blade. He fired until he had no more and fell to the ground his hands supporting his weight and he was panting hard.

N-Blade just looked at the rockets and laughed. "That trick won't save you. I know these are harmless." said the over confident NON-type. When the rockets hit him he was thrown sky high before crashing down.

Ninja-Blade: 96% Damage to All Parts.

"O....k.......so they weren't duds......." declared the Ninja of Night-type, coughing slightly. 

Matt saw that both of the bots were damaged badly. However, he knew N-Blade would pull through, for he had faith in him. Koji on the other hand was losing his faith. Even under the evil mind control spell he still cared about what happened to his Medabot. 

"Sumilidon! I have faith in you! Pull through!" cried Koji his body engulfed in a black aura.

"Koji......I feel your strength!" roared Sumilidon as he somehow got back to his feet glowing black as well.

"Want to have a power fight, eh? Then lets........" challenged N-Blade as his body flickered with a dim black aura.

"You shall fall under our power Ninja! Prepare for the power of **_Shadow Helix!_**" bellowed Sumilidon throwing his fists out sending out a powerful black corkscrew shaped blast at N-Blade.

"A powerful move that I haven't seen in ages. But that won't be enough." stated N-Blade unfazed by the spiraling blast coming at him. **_"SHADOW DESTROYER!"_** roared N-Blade sending his massive black beam at the corkscrew one. 

The two seemed to battle for dominance, but N-Blade could tell Sumilidon was straining under the use of Shadow Helix. He just had to wait him out and have his power supply drain, then he could cut his own attack. After another fifteen seconds Sumilidon collapsed drained of power. Shadow Destroyer sailed towards him, but dissipated before it touched him. N-Blade fired one black shuriken at the drained Sumilidon taking him out by the mini-explosion.

Sumilidon: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

"Function ceased! The winners are Matt and Ninja-Blade!" declared Mr. Referee before running back into the 24 HopMart to do his other job.

N-Blade waited for the black shadows to leave the two, and just like clockwork they left. If he could grin he would have, for he knew Ruby and Cloud were watching. He knew he was a thorn in their side and he planned on staying there, until they were defeated.

"Koji, nice Robattle. These battles are keep me and N-Blade on our toes. Now give me your legs and I'll be leaving to repair my bot and the legs you'll give me." said Matt.

"Yeah, it was good. And I was right. Sumilidon and I gave you a run for your money." declared Koji happily. He transported Sumilidon's legs to Matt.

"Well I got to jet. I need to fix N-Blade up, these legs, and the Pulse Blade arm I won yesterday." said Matt.

"I'll go with ya cuz! Since you ignored my earlier attempts to help ya, I'm helping ya now!" chimed in Alexis.

"Thanks Alexis. Bye guys!" called out Matt waving before leaving with N-Blade.

"Bye everyone! Meet you guys tomorrow!" yelled Alexis before running slightly to catch up to her cousin, with Link by her side.

"Bye guys!" yelled everyone waving to their two friends and their Medabots. 

Everyone went back into the 24 HopMart and watched Erika's recording of the Robattle. Along with some of the other Robattles she recorded of Matt and N-Blade. However, somewhere far off in Japan were the rubber freaks known as the Rubberobo Gang planning a way to defeat N-Blade and take his medal.

**__**

To Be Continued.......

Rokusho was taken out of action for now, but he'll be back. How can the Phantom Renegade move so quickly while carrying a Medabot? Will Matt and Alexis repair the parts as good as new? Who will be N-Blade's next opponent infected by Cloud and Ruby? Also, what are the Rubberobos planning? Can Matt and his newly made friends deal with both the Robos and the duo known as Cloud and Ruby? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind! **

A/N: It's spring break for me now, so I should be able to get out another chapter or two this week. Maybe three if I'm very, very lucky and creative. Now click on the button and review.


	14. A Ruby and Another Robo Strike

Me: Ok so I didn't update as quickly as I hoped. But hey at least I made a giant chapter right?

N-Blade: I guess. But since this chapter is already as long as it is. How about we cut this intro short?

Me: Sure. But first some stuff. Like the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Any borrowed characters belong to all their respected owners.

Me: Now reviews.

****

Mad-Man: 1765? Dude! If you think that is the time you are older than ya look and should be dead by now!And thou art evil! I shall prove it! *runs at the Spirit Knight and kicks his shield out of his grip. He grabs the shield before it goes out of his reach* If this thing lives by its name, it is time for you to see the truth! *he points the Shield of Truth at the Spirit Knight* 

HFH: So I was right. It was school! I guessed something right for once! Mwuahahaha! *raises an eyebrow* A yaoi between Warren and Henry? ROFL! 

Warren: EWWW!! *runs away screaming*

Henry: Also! "Let's bug Henry"?! What was the big deal with that?!

Me: Had to write some reason for them to go to the 24 HopMart.

Henry: *grumbles* On with the fic.

Chapter 13: A Ruby and Another Robo Strike

It was the next day, since Matt's Robattle with Koji, and the young Medafighter was doing what he does best. And that was sleeping. The normal full of life kid, was indeed in his bed fast asleep. The odd thing was that it was 1 PM! N-Blade just stared at his Medafighter and sighed.

"Well this is weird. Normally Matt is up at 7 AM, no matter what. Wonder what caused him to sleep this long." wondered N-Blade. 

It was true. No matter what Matt done in the past like staying up really late, he always woke up sometime in the early morning, barely fazed by the lack of sleep. But today it was weird for the ninja to see Matt sleeping. The latest he had ever saw him sleep was 9 AM. Even when Matt was sick the ninja always saw him up at an early time. N-Blade was about to poke Matt and tell him to get up when the door to Matt's room opened.

"So he's still asleep?" asked Alexis. She saw N-Blade nod. "Well that's a first."

"I know it is, the only time he sleeps for a long time is when he is really sick, but he hasn't been coughing or anything. His temperature is normal too, Mom checked." stated the ninja.

"You know, no matter how many time I hear you call Aunt Rose 'mom' it is still weird to me." said Alexis giggling.

"Hey, I did call her Mrs. Brochette, but she wanted me to call he 'mom'" countered the NON-type. [ A/N: Man, making up last names is a hard thing to do.... X.x; ]

"Whatever. I just wonder why Matt is still asleep. I mean, yeah we stayed up kind of late repairing the Medaparts and your body, but that never stopped him from waking up early in the morning before." sighed Alexis. Just then she heard a yawn.

"Good morning....." yawned Matt stretching. "So, why are you guys in my room when you know I'm asleep?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Um....it's not morning. It's 1 PM, and we're in here checking up on you wondering why you were sleeping such a long time." answered Alexis.

"It is?" asked a surprised Matt. "Well that's a first. Give me a moment to get ready and we'll go see the others." With that said and done, Matt left to go take a shower and other stuff.

****

Unknown Location

Cloud was busy trying to repair the damaging he got from the wandering Medabot known as Rokusho, but to him, Rokusho is known only as 'Drifter'. Ruby was pacing in a circle still in her ruby red cloak. She was trying to plan their next stage of attack.

"Who to send next? Who?" muttered Ruby as she paced.

"How about that Dog-type Medabot? Or better yet the whole gang the dog is in?" suggested Cloud as he was fixing his arm.

"I was thinking about them. But I think we should save them for later." stated Ruby.

"But then that would leave only three Medabots. The sailor, the dragon in a female body, and the beetle. Maybe four if you can find where the female ninja is." commented Cloud flexing his arm to see how it felt.

"That is true my comrade in arms, but you have overlooked the rubber wearing freaks. Odd they may be, but they were the only ones who were able to defeat Ninja-Blade." said Ruby sounding like a teacher.

"That was only by luck. That dragon that defeated him caught him off guard since his fire move didn't work." countered Cloud satisfied with his repairs and pulled on another pair of spiked gauntlets.

"Good point, and he made a great come back when he was in that other body. But he was defeated again since he defended that female ninja." said Ruby agreeing with her partner. 

"We could always go and try defeating him...." suggested Cloud.

"No. I think it's time for me to strike him out again. But for now it is going to be a test, I won't go full out on him unless I start to lose." declared Ruby.

"I'll go with you, but only to watch. Our powers just about equals his at the moment. But who knows if his powers will spike high again like they have been doing when he remembered how to do his old moves." announced the KNT-type.

"Fine by me. Let's go and you can watch me stalk my prey." laughed Ruby. 

****

Rubberobo Hideout

In one of the many Rubberobo hideouts scattered throughout Japan, there were the four Rubberobos ordering around the technicians to hurry up.

"Come on people! Hurry it up or I'll make all of you eat Gillgirl's cooking!" barked Seaslug. That was all the technicians needed to hear and they started working over time.

"Hey! What's wrong with my cooking?!" yelled an angry Gillgirl.

"Um.....that it tastes bad and would probably kill a bear?" answered Squidguts. After he said that Gillgirl gave him a black eye.

"Don't make fun of my cooking!" screeched the red head.

"Glad I kept my mouth shut." said Shrimplips happy it wasn't him.

"At least she didn't hit me, like she did him." whispered Seaslug to Shrimplips. But he spoke way too soon, for his head was bashed in with a wooden mallet.

"And that was for using my cooking as a weapon!" laughed Gillgirl. "Now get these Medabots finished in the next hour! And have the others done by the end of next week or feel my wrath!" laughed Gillgirl totally insane.

The technicians worked double time to finish creating the four Medabots the four Rubberobo generals wanted. 

****

The 24 HopMart

An hour has past before the two cousins and their Medabots reached the 24 HopMart, but to their surprise they found it empty. Not even Henry was to be seen, yet the store was still open.

"Hmm, Henry wouldn't leave the store unattended, and definitely unlocked if no one watched it for him." declared Matt.

"Well someone has to be here then. Henry is probably in the stock room." suggested Link.

"Let's find out then." said Alexis heading for the stock room. The others followed her only a few feet behind. When they entered the stock room there was nothing but boxes and something covered by a white sheet.

"Well this is weird....." stated N-Blade.

"Duh it is. Wonder what Henry has hidden under that giant sheet." said a curious Matt as he headed for the object under the sheet. When he pulled the sheet off he just found more boxes.

"Guess nothing was hidden, but some boxes. Oh well." said Matt as he covered the boxes with the sheet again. The others left the stock room and just sat on the stools waiting for someone to come. 

"This is boring........" complained Matt.

"You really lack patients cuz." said Alexis annoyed. Just then Henry came in not wearing his uniform.

"Um, what are you guys doing here? And how did you get in? The door should have been locked." said Henry surprised at the sight of the two Medafighters.

"Well, we came to hang out, but found no one here." said N-Blade.

"The door was unlocked and wide open Henry." commented Matt.

"What they said." said Link and Alexis in unison.

"Great, guess I forgot to lock the door again." grumbled Henry sweatdropping.

"Um, so why wasn't anyone here?" asked Alexis.

"Well this is when I normally come back from break and the others know this. That's why they hang out in the park." answered Henry.

"Thanks for telling us! Later Henry!" said the group of four while running out of the store and heading for the park. Henry sweatdropped at the sight.

"Kids......" he sighed and got back to work. Unknown to the group of four they were being followed. By a Medabot cloaked in red and certain group of rubber wearing freaks.

"Looks like it's time for another break." stated Henry seeing the four Robos following Matt and Alexis. He locked the store from the inside and headed for the stock room to change.

****

At the Park

Koji and Sumilidon seemed to have been meditating, while the others chatted quietly so they didn't break the two's concentration.

"Does anyone have a clue why they are even meditating?" asked Dragonite.

"Um...I don't have a clue" was the general response he got from the others. The DGO-type just shook his head. He turned his head and saw Matt and Alexis coming.

"Hey pay attention, Matt and Alexis are here, along with their bots." said Dragonite.

"Hey guys." greeted the group of four.

"Hey." greeted back the others, except for the still meditating Koji and Sumilidon.

"Um, why are they meditating?" asked N-Blade pointing at Koji and Sumilidon.

"We have no idea." answered Brass shrugging. 

"Well they have been meditating ever since we got here. I'm surprised they didn't stop yet." said Ikki.

"What time did you guys get here?" asked Link.

"Um...around 1 o'clock I think." answered Metabee really sure.

"Well here's a question. Why is Rintaro so calm all of a sudden?" asked Matt surprised.

"Oh, well he's normally calm and not hyperactive when he doesn't eat any sugar." answered Erika.

"He is? Wow......" said a shocked Alexis, until she saw Rintaro eating some candy. "Guess he won't stay calm forever......" 

"What up dudes?" asked the now hyperactive Rintaro thanks to the sugar coursing through his veins. 

"Nothing much except boredom. And that I fixed up those parts with some help from my cousin here." answered Matt.

"When do you think you'll ever test out the Pulse Blade arm in action?" asked Rintaro jumping up and down.

"Whenever I have to face Ruby and Cloud themselves most likely....." answered N-Blade all serious. He turned his head quickly and threw a dagger at one spot in the trees. Everyone was shocked by this action, but the dagger was caught by a certain blue Medabot before it hit.

"Nice throw Ninja-B." said the voice of Freya.

"'Ninja-B'?! How many times did I tell you to never call me that?!" roared N-Blade.

"Um....about 213 by my count." answered the Kunoichi-type.

"That was a rhetorical question." groaned N-Blade sweatdropping. Freya handed him back his dagger and walked back to his Medafighter's side who just decided to come out of her hiding space as well.

"So what you doing here Isis?" asked Samantha.

"Watching over you guys before N-Blade blew our cover." said Isis.

"Hey if I sense something I react." commented N-Blade sheathing his dagger.

"Um...did you sense that?" asked Spike pointing at some weird red blur that keeps running around the trees circling them.

"Er.....no....." admitted the ninja scratching his head.

"So what do you think the weird blur is?" asked Sloan nervously.

"What else? Trouble." calmly stated NON-type.

"You are correct little Merrick!" cackled a voice all around them.

"That voice......" growled N-Blade his optics changing from yellow to blue. "It's Ruby......" 

His eyes followed the blur and he fired a black shuriken at the blur. However, the blur just caught the shuriken and threw it to the ground a couple of feet away from her.

"An excellent shot as always Merrick." commented the now still blur to reveal a cloaked Medabot. "But you can't hit me." laughed Ruby.

Just then a barrage of missiles hit the earth around the group causing the dirt and dust to rise. Everyone closed their eyes and began coughing. Then a group of evil laughter was heard by all.

"Oh great. Just what we need. The Rubberobos......" groaned Ikki. 

Matt turned his head, and Ikki was right. The Rubberobo Gang was behind them. Four Medabots he recognized at Darkbeetle, Sorinato, Bolin, and Beowulf. However, there were four Medabots he didn't know at all.

The one by Seaslug was a dragon that resembled Sorinato. However, he was all white and stood 5 feet taller than Sorinato making him a grand total of 15 feet in height. His claws were sharper, longer, and more wicked in shape then Sorinato's. A pale peach color was the color of this dragon's underbelly. He had a tail longer and more whip-like then Sorinato's and the spikes at the tips were longer and sharper. He had clawed feet and long metallic wings. He had a longer snout and tons of sharp teeth. Like Sorinato, his armor seemed to be made of scales as well. When the medal was inserted a pair of orange optics lit up. 

****

Vital Stats

DRG-15242 

Alargarse, Type: Dragon

Medafighter: Seaslug

Special Attack: Nova Flare

The Medabot by Gillgirl didn't seem like much. It just looked like a cobra. However, unlike a true cobra or any snake this snake had hands. If you could call them that. They were just the shape of cobra heads. What surprised Matt was that this bot was female. Coloring was black save the hands. They were a slightly brighter shade of black then the rest of their body. She had a tail for legs and the head of a cobra. When her medal was inserted, her fierce yellow eyes lit up.

****

Vital Stats

CBA-4142-2

Serpiente, Type: Cobra

Medafighter: Gillgirl

Special Attack: Venom Bite

The Medabot next to Squidguts was as tall as he was. It was male, gray, and heavily armored. His legs are large and bulky. While his feet seemed to be in the shape of a vulture's. He had no head so to speak. His head was on his chest like a cockpit, and like a cockpit it had a glass-like frame. Chest was square and seemed to have no weapons, but who knows? Arms were giant, bulky, and had no visible hands, all that was there were 5 barrel cannons. On his shoulder was a missile launcher. When his medal was inserted, the cockpit lit up with blue light.

****

Vital Stats

HAW-5412-3

Daishi, Type: Heavy Assault Weapon

Medafighter: Squidguts

Specialty: Shooting

The final new Medabot was male as well and stood by Shrimplips. It stood at the same height as Daishi, but had more of a human/machine mix look, than the total machine look that Daishi had. His legs are slimmer and less bulky than Daishi's and he had boot-like feet. His torso was odd, it had a rectangle shaped component that could have held something. On the left side of his torso which could have been a part of his arm was a triangle shaped missile launcher. His arms were simple in design, but lacked hands like Daishi's. His right arm was a large, yet slender cylinder shaped cannon. While his left arm left a large and bulky cylinder shaped missile launcher. His head was small and more head like then Daishi's. He had big square eyes and also had a pair of antennas. When his medal was inserted(somehow.... O.o;) his optics lit up with green light.

****

Vital Stats

HAW-5412-2

Orion, Type: Heavy Assault Weapon

Medafighter: Shrimplips

Special Attack: Missile Storm

"Crud! Even though we outnumber them by 10-9, they have more firepower then we do!" cursed Matt letting the situation sink in.

"Make that 12-9!" laughed SMX landing with Arcbeetle and the newly repaired Rokusho.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?! They outgun us!" exclaimed Matt.

"Yeah, and Ruby possesses powerful magic as well." commented N-Blade.

"Yeah, but so do we Ninja-B." stated Freya.

"Yeah, but who is more skilled at it?" asked N-Blade.

"You are, but I still kicked your butt when we Robattle despite your powers." answered Freya.

"Ahh, so very true." admitted Ninja-Blade.

"So we going to Robattle or what?" asked Seaslug.

"We are, but looks like Mr. Referee is too busy or something." said SMX sweatdropping.

"Then its agreed!" suddenly boomed the voice of Mr. Referee.

"Or maybe not....." said SMX.

"I officially declare this an official submission team Robattle! Ruby and the Rubberobo Gang versus Team Ninja-Wind! The rules are simple, the first team to stop the other from functioning wins! The losing team must then submit one Medapart depending on the number they use to the winning team. Medafighters ready?" asked Mr. Referee.

"A question first. Why did you call us Team Ninja-Wind?" asked Metabee.

"Because the team leader is a Ninja-type! Now are both sides ready?" he asked again and saw both sides nod. Though Metabee was muttering slightly.

"Medabots Robattle!" yelled Mr. Referee doing the slicing the air with his hand.

"Guys! We have to take out the weaker opponents before going against the tougher ones! But we have to have the harder ones distracted. I'll tell who fights the hard guys. Keep them distracted as long as possible or maybe beat them, but you'll get help as soon as possible. Koji and Rokusho keep Daishi busy! Sam and Spike keep Orion distracted! Rintaro and Sloan take out Sorinato! Alexis take out Alargarse! Ikki take out Bolin! Erika take out Serpiente! Isis battle Ruby until I can help you out! SMX take out Darkbeetle! N-Blade and I got Beowulf!" yelled Matt barking orders. However, everyone complied and ran at their opponents.

"Sumilidon take the left flank, Rokusho you the right!" ordered the rich kid. The two Medabots ran at Daishi, Sumilidon from the left and Rokusho from the right.

"Daishi open fire with your Autocannons!" ordered Squidguts.

The massive Medabot known as Daishi fired his Autocannons at the two opposing Medabots. These blasts looked like mini-fireballs to Koji, but he soon found out they were actually bullets when the 'mini-fireballs' hit the ground they exploded in bits of shrapnel. Rokusho retaliated with a Chanbara Sword to the arm, while Sumilidon delivered a powerful Hammer Fist to the other arm.

Daishi: 1% Damage to Right Arm. 5% Damage to Left Arm.

"Bloody hell!" cursed Koji. "Rokusho get back! Sumilidon, Fang Rockets!" 

The KWG-type jumped aside while Sumilidon let Daishi have it with his Fang Rockets. The slower Medabot just blocked with his right arm, and he let Sumilidon have it with his own missiles.

Daishi: 3% Damage to Right Arm. 5% Damage to Left Arm.

Koji smiled when he saw the missiles firing. "Sumilidon engage Disrupter!" 

The lights on the triangle on the STG-type's forehead lit up and he began glowing with green light, however the missiles with unfazed and still headed towards Sumilidon. He was hit dead on and thrown back by the force of the missiles.

Sumilidon: 25% Damage to All Parts.

"Sumilidon!" cried Koji.

"Peppercat, let Krosserdog distract Orion before attacking him!" advised Sam. 

"Krosserdog, let him have it! Omega Rifles!" ordered Spike.

The Dog-type's extra guns popped out of his arms and he opened fire on the massive HAW-type known as Orion. The shots exploded across his body, but they didn't seem to be doing anything.

Orion: 2% Damage to All Parts.

The Dog-type kept on firing, but running as well to keep Orion distracted. Orion fired a powerful green laser from his right arm at Krosserdog. But the Dog-type kept on dodging firing like mad at the HAW-type. Peppercat found her chance and shocked Orion with all the power she could muster.

Orion: 10% Damage to All Parts.

"Orion! Missile Storm!" ordered Shrimplips.

The HAW-type let loose a storm of missiles from his left arm and his shoulder at the two opposing Medabots. Peppercat using her agility was able to dodge most of them, while Krosserdog was running and firing his Omega Rifles on the missiles destroying most of them before they hit him.

Peppercat: 18% Damage to All Parts.

Krosserdog: 10% Damage to All Parts.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy! Krosserdog let him have it! Proton Cannons!" ordered Spike.

"Oh yeah! Proton Cannons!" yelled Krosserdog as his cannons appeared on his side and started firing massive blasts of yellow energy on Orion. After the blasts were done, Orion was standing tall as if the attack did nothing to him.

Orion: 20% Damage to All Parts.

"That all you got?" asked Orion in his truly robotic voice.

It was the beetle and the tortoise versus a dragon. Gillgirl knew she had the two beat, since her Medabot was stronger and faster. 

"Totalizer! Giga-Lasers power-up!" ordered the chubby boy.

"Kantaroth! Give him cover fire! Lets see how this dragon punk like Energy Discs!" ordered Rintaro.

"Right on! Energy Discs!" yelled Kantaroth fired yellow discs of energy at Sorinato. The female dragon just dodged and took to the skies. She then fired her Needle Claws at Kantaroth, but he just dodged showing Gillgirl his new speed.

"Micro Missiles!" suddenly yelled Kantaroth firing a storm of micro missiles from the two micro missile launchers on the side of his torso. Sorinato blocked in time with her Wing Shields. When she opened them she was about to blast flames at Kantaroth when.......

"Giga-Lasers!" roared Totalizer firing his two fully charged lasers on Sorinato. Sorinato didn't have enough time to block with her wings and was hit dead on.

Sorinato: 29% Damage to All Parts. 24% Damage to Wing Shields.

"Sorinato! Blow them away! Flame Breath!" yelled Gillgirl.

Sorinato charged up her Flame Breath move and sent intense white flames at the two Medabots.

The green Elf Hero-type was up against the giant white Dragon-type known as Alargarse. Alargarse started off the battle with his Nova Flare move, sending a massive intense stream of fire at the EHT-type. However, the agile elf just dodged out of the way. 

"Link we have to bring him onto our level! Fire your Longshoots at his wings!" ordered Alexis. Link fired his Longshots at Alargarse's wings, but he just knocked them to the side with a wing slap.

"Grr....should have expected that. He's most likely fireproof since he's a dragon so Din's Fire is out. How about using your Boomerang?" suggested Alexis.

"Most likely it won't do anything, but....here goes." said Link as he pull out a large blue boomerang(Magic Boomerang from Oracle of the Seasons). He held his boomerang and it exploded with green energy as he threw it at Alargarse.

Alargarse just knocked it away like he did with Link's Longshots. He opened his mouth and it charged with orange flames. He let it loose and a massive stream of fire flew at Link. Link just caught his boomerang and put it away. Then he saw the stream of burning death flying at him.

Ikki stared at the Dwarf-type. He had to admit, he never seen one before, and had no clue what it could do. But he guessed his axes were his only weapons. 

"Metabee open fire! Laser Cannon!" ordered Ikki.

"Taste Metabee's Laser Cannons!" laughed Metabee as he opened fire on Bolin. Bolin just roared and charged through the lasers, the damage not even slowing him down. He brought down his right axe for a powerful chop. Metabee barely dodged, but he opened fire with his repeaters at Bolin's head. This caused the bot to stumble and give time for Metabee to get some distance.

Bolin: 15% Damage to Body. 10% Damage to Head.

"Hey ugly! Take this! Missiles Launched!" yelled the KBT-type firing his Seeker Missiles on Bolin. However, the Dwarf-type was able to recover from his stumble and sliced and diced the missiles into four pieces each.

"Bolin! Boomerang Axe attack!" yelled Squidguts. Bolin put his axes together making it into one long pole with two axe heads. Bolin span in a circle and threw his double axe pole at Metabee. Metabee barely dodged the incoming attack, and nearly had his left arm cut off on the return attack. The return attack just manage to cut his left arm however.

Metabee: 30% Damage to Left Arm. 

"Metabee! Grr.....let him have it! Fire both your repeaters and revolver on this guy!" ordered Ikki. Metabee just got back to his feet and aimed both his arms at Bolin.

"Taste this!" he roared as he opened fire with both his cannons. The DWF-type blocked multiple shots with his axes, but he could keep it up. He then decided dodge and block instead. However, this just got him to be blasted more. Bolin was finally fed up with it and threw his left axe at Metabee.

Bolin: 45% Damage to All Parts.

Metabee had to cease fire to dodge the axe coming at him. The axe sank into the dirt. He then resumed fire on the Dwarf. Bolin however had other things in mind. He charged again and dodging left and right with speeds that shouldn't be possible for a Medabot in his weight class. He then gave Metabee a slash across the chest with a powerful swing of his axe. The force of the blow threw Metabee back 10 feet.

Metabee: 58% Damage to Body. 30% Damage to Left Arm.

"Now Bolin! Finish him! Battle Axe Crush!" ordered Squidguts. The Dwarf-type jumped high into the air.

"Battle Axe Crush!" roared the Dwarf-type. He raised his axe and was about to deliver a powerful two handed chop downward, right onto Metabee's head.

It the was Sailor-type, Sailor-Multi aka Brass, against the slithery serpent known as Serpiente. Brass decided to start this off by firing both her laser cannons at Serpiente. However, the Cobra-type just blocked with her cobra head hands. She returned the favor by firing her Snake Lasers at Brass. But Brass being the agile bot she is dodged the bright green lasers.

"Hey Brass, lets try out that new weapon Alexis built into you! Star Shot!" ordered Erika.

"Alright Ms. Erika, Star Shot!" yelled Brass. Four new cannons appeared on both her arms in star pattern. Each point started to glow and Brass opened fire sending multiple start-shaped blasts at Serpiente. Yet the snake just blocked with her hands, but her hands still suffered damage.

Serpiente: 20% Damage to Arms.

"Star Cannons now!" ordered Erika. 

"Star Cannons!" yelled Brass. Each laser cannon started to glow and fired two white star-shaped pulse beams at Serpiente. 

"Snake Lasers!" hissed Serpiente countering the white beams with her green. The two beams seemed to be equal in strength, now it was a test of endurance.

"Snake Glare now!" ordered Gillgirl. From Serpiente's yellow optics, shot out two yellow beams and now she had the edge, for her beams were inching their ways towards Brass.

The ninja known as Freya or BT was up against the one person who was able to defeat Merrick in armed combat. But that was then and this is now, because she knew if she could beat N-Blade, she should be able to beat the one in red. However, she had one current disadvantage. She had no clue what weapons Ruby had under that cloak of her's, because for some reason unknown she has yet taken it off.

"So you going to take off that cloak and let me see what you look like, or what?" asked Freya her sais drawn and ready to attack.

"I'll take off my cloak when I'm good and ready, kunoichi." hissed Ruby. 

"Whatever. Take this!" yelled Freya. She let loose a storm of light blue shuriken at Ruby. Ruby just laughed and dodged them with ease.

"You won't be able to hit me that easily. Lets see how you like this!" yelled Ruby as she twisted her body as if she was going to throw something. She created a giant shuriken made of fire and threw it at Freya. Freya dodged the attack and a storm of black and green shuriken at Ruby. However, Freya never saw the flaming shuriken heading right back for her.

"Freya jump up high! And just do it!" ordered Isis. Freya not wanting to defy her Medafighter, even though the advice was odd, she jumped up in time to dodge the return of the flaming shuriken.

"Grr....if your lousy Medafighter didn't tell you to dodge you would have been beaten." cursed Freya. "Try this on for size! Solar Dragon!" She formed a circling in front of her and the circle turned into the image of a sun. From the image of the sun erupted a massive dragon made of burning flames and it flew at Freya.

"Aqua Shock!" suddenly roared Freya as she sent a massive stream of water at the flaming dragon extinguishing it.

"Hmm...impressive." said Ruby. It was then she decided it was time to really fight and no longer toy around. She threw off her cloak and stood tall.

Ruby stood at the same height as Cloud. Her coloring was as her name said it, for she was ruby red. Her body and legs were sleek and aerodynamic making it perfect for speed and agility. She wore black knee high boots, and had on black gauntlets. She had on a skirt thing for torso protection. She also wore a black belt with a golden buckle that has a fire symbol engraved on it. Her stomach region was bare and showed tan 'skin.' She had a red breastplate for chest protection, and on the plate it had another golden shaped flame. On her shoulder guards she had spikes and more golden shaped flames. Her mouth region was covered by red colored metal. The rest of her face however was tan, she had green optics, and bleach white hair that went to the her small of her back. However, she seemed to have no visible weapons.

****

Vital Stats

FLS-2314-2

Ruby, Type: Flame Seer

Medafighter: Unknown

Specialty: Unknown

"Oh boy this just got a heck lot more interesting....." commented both Isis and Freya.

It is the original versus his darker copy. Arcbeetle was going to face off with Darkbeetle once again. Yet he is determined to win this, for he shall not repeat his past mistakes. They both exchanged laser fire and dodging. This was the repeated wicked dance they shared.

"Pulse Cannons!" ordered SMX. 

"Pulse Cannons!" roared Arcbeetle all his cannons lining up to the center. He fired pulse beams at Darkbeetle and kept them trained to his Medaparts. Darkbeetle tried to escape, but Arcbeetle had his locks on him and he kept on suffering damage. He finally got an idea and fired his missiles on Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle was forced to ceased fire and dodge the storm of missiles, and he got hit by a couple. 

Darkbeetle: 27% Damage to All Parts.

Arcbeetle: 16% Damage to All Parts.

"Darkbeetle! Quad-Beams!" ordered Seaslug.

"Quad-Beams!" yelled Darkbeetle and he fired 8 pulse beams at Arcbeetle.

"You dare copy us again?!" roared SMX. "Missile Barrage!" 

"What he said!" yelled Arcbeetle firing his missiles at Darkbeetle making him kiss the dirt.

Darkbeetle: 43% Damage to All Parts.

"Particle Shot!" roared Darkbeetle as he got up. From his Quad-Cannons he fired a black blast of energy at Arcbeetle.

Arcbeetle: 32% Damage to All Parts.

"GAH!" yelled Arcbeetle as he was thrown sky high. But while falling to fired his cannons over and over on his doppelganger. Darkbeetle kissed the dirt once again thanks to the hail of lasers.

Darkbeetle: 67% Damage to All Parts.

"Grr.....Darkbeetle! DARK BLAST!" roared Seaslug. Darkbeetle's horns crackled with black energy. He then fired a massive ball of black energy at Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle brought up his arms in X defense pattern his arms glowing red slightly. The blast hit Arcbeetle, but surprisingly he wasn't that damaged. Only the force of the blow seemed to have truly done anything for he was pushed back 3 feet.

Arcbeetle: 40% Damage to All Parts.

"GAH! Darkbeetle! Gather the Fury of the Solar Flares! The Burning Flames of Hatred! The Solar Cannon!" ordered Seaslug striking a pose in front of a picture of the sun.

"Arcbeetle! Show him true power! Gather the Power of Sun! The Pillar of Fire! The Prominence!" ordered SMX striking his classic pose.

"SOLAR CANNON!/PROMIENCE!" cried the two KBT-types mark II. 

"Since my friends need my help. I'm not going easy on you! Shadow Bomber!" roared N-Blade sending a barrage of shadow energy at Beowulf. Beowulf hid behind his shield like a coward, and was thrown back by the force of the blow. His shield was cracked like crazy, but still managed to hold together. Even though he hid behind his shield, he was still damaged.

Beowulf: 35% Damage to All Parts.

"Shadow Ball!" yelled the NON-type throwing a ball of black magic at Beowulf. Beowulf knew his shield wouldn't hold so he just jumped to the side. Then he charged at N-Blade sword drawn.

"Shadow Blade!" cried the Ninja-type slicing Beowulf's sword in two. "Flash Kick!" He then kicked the cracked shield with a lightning boosted kick shattering the shield. The force of the blow was enough to throw Beowulf 20 feet.

Beowulf: 65% Damage to All Parts.

"Now you're finished! Shuriken Shower!" roared N-Blade shooting black shuriken at Beowulf. But unknown to N-Blade, Beowulf's cape was a handy shield as well. The KNT-type hid behind his cloak, but was thrown back by the force of the blow.

Beowulf: 76% Damage to All Parts.

"N-Blade! He likes hiding behind his cape now. How about we rid him of it?" suggested Matt with an evil grin.

"But how......? Oh! I got it! HEAT WAVE!" yelled N-Blade sending a hot wave of fire at the KNT-type. Beowulf's cape caught and fire and was burnt to a crisp.

"Now to finish it! Black Fist of Chaos!" cried N-Blade as he ran at the disoriented KNT-type. His fist charged with black energy and he punched Beowulf in the head nearly taking it off. Beowulf body was sent sky high, but his medal ejected way before it soared through the sky and landed like a dead duck. 

Beowulf: 125% Damage to Head. All Functions Ceased.

"Come on N-Blade. We got to help the others!" yelled Matt as he and N-Blade ran to help their friends.

"This guy wants to play it tough? Then lets sock it to him! Sumilidon! Unsheathe the Shadow Sword!" cried Koji. 

"Right!" slurred the STG-type. He ran at Daishi at faster speeds and his claws glowed black. But something weird happened. The aura around his claws extended to form blades of shadow energy. This surprised both Koji and the STG-type, but the Saber-Tooth Tiger just continued running at Daishi and slashed left and right. Daishi's arm was very resilient and was able to withstand the slashes which barely cut into the armor.

Daishi: 10% Damage to All Parts.

"Sumilidon! How were you able to extend your blades like that?" asked Koji in awe.

"I don't know! Must be something leftover from being under Ruby and Cloud's control." answered Sumilidon while dodged the 10 red laser beams that suddenly came from Daishi's arms.

"Great! He has more then just missiles and those weird bullet fireballs." groaned Koji. 

Rokusho stared at Daishi. He knew behind all the weapons, the giant before him seemed to have only one flaw. And that was that he couldn't run that quickly, yet he can retract fast enough to block. The KWG-type looked over Daishi, even ran around him trying to find any weak spot. And then he think he found it. 

"Hammer Fist!" the white bot roared as he reared back his giant fist and slammed it into Daishi's cockpit like head.

Daishi: 20% Damage to Head.

"RAH!" roared Daishi firing green beams at Rokusho. The KWG-type was thrown back.

Rokusho: 45% Damage to Body.

"Rokusho!" cried Koji. But he think that Rokusho had indeed found Daishi's weak spot. "Lets him have it Sumilidon!" 

"Right!" yelled Sumilidon running at the HAW-type.

"Hmm.....if you give me a second I could let you have something stronger!" declared Krosserdog his Proton Cannons retracting back into his torso.

"I don't have a second. LB 10-X Cannon!" yelled Orion opening fire with his right arm.

Krosserdog barely avoided the yellow projectiles that blew apart the dirt. He returned fire with his Omega Rifles and side-cannons. Dodging green lasers and weird yellow bullets he didn't stop firing. Peppercat sneaked up on Orion from behind and shocked him. And she stayed there shocking him with all she had. Now that Krosserdog could stop running. He concentrated his fire on Orion's chest. Orion was shocked for and shot at for two minutes before he was able to fight back. He knocked Peppercat away with his giant left arm and fired missiles from his shoulder missile launcher at Krosserdog. 

Orion: 58% Damage to Body. 45% Damage to All Other Parts.

Krosserdog: 25% Damage to All Parts.

Peppercat: 22% Damage to All Parts.

"Nice, but it is time to even this out a bit." declared Orion. He ran at a surprising quick speed at the two for a bot his size, and weight. He then jumped into the air and surprisingly stayed there. The two smaller bots now knew he had jump jets. 

"Oh crud! We had a hard time while he was on the ground! Now he's flying!" complained Sam.

"Don't sweat it, Boss. Krosserdog can shoot him down. Or at least try two. Have Peppercat help someone else out. This is my fight for the time being." said Spike in a calm and serious voice.

"You sure Spike?" asked Sam.

"Very." answered the boy.

"Alright, then. Good luck, Spike. Peppercat, we're retreating from this battle to help someone else. Spike and Krosserdog are taking this one alone." she told her Medabot.

"Good luck, Krosserdog....." said Peppercat before she and Sam ran to help someone else out.

"Lets do this for Boss and Peppercat, Krosserdog." declared the spiky haired boy.

"Lets....." agreed the Dog-type as his missile launchers appeared on his shoulders, and Proton Cannons replacing his side-cannons.

"Particle Burst!" roared Kantaroth as he fired his yellow beam at the flames, neutralizing them and hitting Sorinato square in the chest.

Sorinato: 45% Damage to Body. 29% Damage to All Other Parts. _Wing Shields Repaired_

"Giga-Lasers!" yelled the TOT-type firing his blue beams at Sorinato.

Sorinato was hit by the blue beams. One hit her head, while the other hit her left arm. She roared in pain and shot Needle Claws at the Tortoise. Totalizer couldn't run or mount up any kind of defense in time and his armor was slashed by the constant claw blasts.

Sorinato: 45% Damage to Body. 38% Damage to Head. 44% Damage to Left Arm. 29% Damage to All Other Parts.

Totalizer: 45% Damage to All Parts.

"PARTICLE BURST!" roared Kantaroth again firing his beam at the so called 'Queen of the Skies,' but his aim wasn't for her body. It was one of her wing joints. His aim was true and he destroyed her wing causing the flying dragon to fall, and crash into the earth.

Sorinato: 52% Damage to Body. 44% Damage to Head. 51% Damage to Left Arm. 37% Damage to All Other Parts. _Left Wing Destroyed! Flight is No Longer Capable. _

"Pay back time! GIGA-LASERS!" roared Totalizer firing two fully charged blue lasers on the fallen Sorinato's head.

Sorinato: 60% Damage to Head. 52% Damage to Body. 51% Damage to Left Arm. 37% Damage to All Other Parts.

Kantaroth saw that Sorinato was trying to get back to her feet. "You ain't getting back up ever again! Firing all weapons!" His micro missile launchers appeared on his side again. And he let loose all his weapons on Sorinato. Micro missiles, lasers, energy discs, and Seeker Missiles all flew at the fallen Sorinato hitting her dead on.

Sorinato: 60%.........75%........80%........89% Damage to All Parts.

"Man, I had to cease fire or I would have overheated. Totalizer you're up." declared Kantaroth.

"Take this!" yelled the TOT-type firing two fully charged Giga-Lasers, then started firing low level bursts at the DRG-type.

Sorinato: 95% Damage to All Parts.

"Man! She's still functioning! Kantaroth Seeker Missiles!" ordered Rintaro.

"Right on! Paper, plastic, or body bag?!" roared the newer KBT-type firing his Seeker Missiles on the Dragon-type. The fallen dragon somehow got back to her feet and caught the missiles. She then threw them right back at Kantaroth.

Kantaroth: 37% Damage to All Parts.

"She still has some fight in her! Totalizer new move! Giga-Charge!" ordered Sloan.

"Giga-Charge!" yelled the TOT-type as he rose his right arm and it began charging with a blue ball that kept on getting bigger and bigger.

"Kantaroth! Cover him! Shockwave!" ordered Rintaro. The KBT-type's Pulse Blade appeared in a flash. He then kept slashing the air multiple times sending multiple energy shockwaves at Sorinato. Sorinato just her behind her undamaged wing shield.

Sorinato: 95% Damage to All Parts. _Wing Shield: 45% Damage _

"You're going down! RAAGGGHHHHH!" roared the Totalizer as he let loose the massive blue ball of energy at Sorinato. Even with her wing shield up the attack took her out.

Sorinato: 125% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

"Come on Sloan, we got to help the others out now!" yelled Rintaro jumping up and down as he and Kantaroth ran to aid his friends, with Sloan not to far behind with Totalizer.

Link's eyes widen to the size of plates as he saw the massive stream of fire coming at him. But he steeled his nerves and pulled off his Mirror Shield. With his shield in front of him he was able to reflect the flames back at Alargarse. The flames engulfed the dragon, but the when attack ceased his body was now charcoal black. With a roar the ashes fell of the dragon's body and he didn't seemed harmed at all.

Alargarse: 5% Damage to All Parts.

"Giga-Lasers!/Particle Burst!" shouted the voices of Kantaroth and Totalizer. The yellow blast broke off one wing joint, while the double blue beams blew off another. The white dragon came crashing down.

Alargarse: 7% Damage to All Parts. _Warning! Wings Destroyed! Flight Impossible!_

"Yeah, help is here!" laughed Alexis. "Link! Bombs away!" 

The Elf Hero-type pulled out 10 small blue spheres and threw them at the fallen dragon. They grew to the size of basket balls before colliding with the wingless dragon. Kantaroth was firing energy discs and lasers over and over on the dragon. Totalizer fired fully charged lasers from one arm and fired lower level blasts from the other.

Alargarse: 27% Damage to All Parts.

"RAH! MISSILES!" roared the wingless dragon. Ports opened up all over his body and missiles soared at the three Medabots. However, they were countered by missiles that didn't come from Kantaroth.

"Kantaroth! If you didn't fire your missiles who did?" asked Rintaro confused.

"I did." suddenly came the voice of Dragonite.

"Dragonite why aren't you fighting your person?" asked Alexis.

"Because Matt didn't give us a person. Heck! He didn't even include us in the number! It's 13-9, and before that it was 11-9. But no! Matt said 10-9 and 12-9!" complained Warren.

"Well you can help us out now and fight with Matt later! Link, MTH!" yelled Alexis.

Link dug into one of his compartments and pulled out a metal pole that turned into the classic Megaton Hammer. He ran at Alargarse with the MTH in hand and slammed it into the head of the beast. Alargarse roared in pain and slashed Link with his claws.

Alargarse: 40% Damage to Head. 27% Damage to All Other Parts.

Link: 25% Damage to All Parts.

"Dragonite! Attack plan Omega 2!" ordered Warren.

The DGO-type nodded and fired his missiles at Alargarse while running. The missiles exploded all around the taller dragon confusing it. He ran at Alargarse with blinding speeds and stabbed him through the chest. He then put his bom-barder at Alargarse's face and fired missiles at pointblank for a kamikaze attack. Yet he backflipped in time and was a safe distance away from the explosion.

Alargarse: 47% Damage to Body. 69% Damage to Head. 39% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Woo! Way to go Dragonite! Kantaroth finish what he started! Stabbing slash!" yelled Rintaro jumping up and down.

Kantaroth ran at Alargarse and stabbed him with his Pulse Blade. But unlike Dragonite he wasn't lucky for Alargarse grabbed the energy blade with his claws. The blade stung the dragon's claws, but he didn't care and threw Kantaroth into Totalizer.

Kantaroth: 45% Damage to All Parts.

Totalizer: 50% Damage to All Parts.

Link put his shield to his back and his MTH away. He then pulled out a hilt with no blade. But all of a sudden a massive blade appeared. He now had in his hands the massive two handed Big Goron Sword. 

"Thou shall be defeated!" he cried as he ran at Alargarse.

The axe blade was about to come crashing down on Metabee's head when Bolin was suddenly kicked out of the way.

"Who dares interfere?!" challenged Bolin.

"I do...." declared the gray ninja.

"You!" yelled a startled Bolin.

"Yeah me. Come on Metabee, we got to take him out." demanded N-Blade.

"Yeah. Let's get Meta-busy on him." said the KBT-type standing up. 

"Lets do it! Laser cannon!" 

"Shuriken Shower!" 

Metabee let loose a hail of lasers from both his cannons. While N-Blade fired a storm of black shuriken at Bolin. The lasers exploded against Bolin's armor, and the black shuriken sent the dwarf flying.

Bolin: 98% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

"The honor is yours Metabee." simply said N-Blade.

"Right. Kiss your bot good-bye! Missiles Launched!" yelled Metabee firing his Seeker Missiles on Bolin. The missiles took him out as easy as pie.

Bolin: 110% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

"Come on. We have to help the others." announced N-Blade.

"Yeah lets go." said Metabee.

The strain the getting to Brass. She couldn't keep up her attack, and now Serpiente's beams were inching closer and closer to her. But a red blur shocked the snake causing the cobra to cease fire and Brass' beams to blow her away. But that wasn't all, a pair of missiles hit the snake as well.

Serpiente: 65% Damage to All Parts.

"Metabee, and Peppercat!" laughed Erika. "Now that we have help, this snake is going down!" 

"I don't think so. I may have lost my dragon to those two brats. But I'm not loosing Serpiente to you guys. Venom Bite now!" ordered Gillgirl.

"VENOM BITE!" hissed Serpiente and her snake head hands shot out putting the bite on Brass' and Peppercat's legs. She then used those two to hit Metabee over and over. Finally, she threw the two female bots at Metabee.

Metabee: 75% Damage to All Parts.

Brass: 59% Damage to All Parts.

Peppercat: 65% Damage to All Parts.

"Ms. Erika......I can't move......" declared Brass still in the dog pile.

"Boss, I can't move either!" panicked Peppercat.

"Me neither! But that is because two Medabots are on top of me!" yelled Metabee.

"Ikki what's going on?" asked Sam.

"That move. Venom Bite, it must have put some kind of virus into your Medabots not allowing them to move. Your nanobots and natural anti-virus systems may be able to take care of the virus, but it will take some time." answered Ikki.

"So I have to fight this snake alone?" asked Metabee as he crawled out of the dog pile.

"It seems so buddy. But show her you are a force to be reckoned with! Laser Cannons!" ordered Ikki.

"Right!" yelled Metabee opening firing with both his cannons, but the Cobra-type just blocked with her cobra heads. _This was going to be a long battle._ thought both Ikki and Metabee.

"Shadow Crescent Strike!" suddenly came the voice of N-Blade as multiple waves of crescent shaped shadow blasts flew at Ruby. The Flame Seer-type just dodged with ease.

"So you came to aid your rival, eh?" asked Ruby. "Well prepare to share her fate then!" 

N-Blade gawked at the sight of Ruby. _She looks nearly the same like when she was human. But now she is just robotic. Surprised the Medabot Corporation built such a bot._

"N-Blade, what you staring at?" asked Freya as she hit N-Blade upside the head.

"At her, she looks nearly the same when she was human. Shocking how the Medabot Corporation built such a bot close to her original looks." answered the gray ninja.

"Oh. But no time to dwell on the past. We have to take her out. Lets go!" yelled Freya as she ran at Ruby sais in hand. N-Blade followed in suit sword in hand. 

"Ever see a FLS-type in action, Isis?" asked Matt.

"Um....no I haven't. Have you?" asked Isis.

"Yes I have. This is going to be hard. But as long as we avoid her specialty we may be fine." declared the boy.

"What's the specialty?" asked the older girl.

"Something called Golden Flame. It's a deadly move if you are on the other end of it." answered the boy.

"Oh boy....." 

The Solar Cannon and Prominence collided with each other. Best result would be if the Prominence over powered the Solar Cannon, a good result would be a stalemate, and the worst was the Solar Cannon over powering the Prominence. But when the two blasts met, it seemed to be a stalemate, until the Prominence slowly overpowered the Solar Cannon.

Darkbeetle seeing his blast being overwhelmed he cut it off and dodged the Prominence. He seemed to have disappeared, but Arcbeetle knew better. Arcbeetle turned around, grabbed Darkbeetle's arms and pushed the cannons away. He reared back his right arm and slammed it into Darkbeetle's horns destroying them both. 

"Arcbeetle now! Plasma Blasts!" ordered SMX.

"GOOD-BYE DARK ME!" bellowed Arcbeetle as he threw Darkbeetle sky high. "PLASMA BLASTS!" His cannons all aligned with the center again and he fired rapid blasts of blue energy at Darkbeetle. The bursts of energy tore through Darkbeetle's armor like it was nothing.

Darkbeetle: 189% Damage to All Parts. ._Warning! Tin-Pet Damaged. Warning! Parts Destroyed. _

"Ha! Take that bad seed!" laughed Arcbeetle. 

"Lets go help the others Arcbeetle." advised SMX. He and Arcbeetle went to go help out Spike and Krosserdog.

"Man we could really use some help about now. But is what Rokusho discovered is really a weak spot we may be able to beat Daishi without assistance." mused Koji. "Sumilidon get in close and give him the old one-two punch with your Hammer Fists!" 

"Hope you're right about this!" yelled Sumilidon as he ran in close dodging Autocannon fire, green lasers, red lasers, and missiles. He raises his fist and gave a yell. "HAMMER FISTS!" He pounded Daishi's cockpit head with both his Hammer Fists before having to retreat due to more Autocannon fire. 

Daishi: 43% Damage to Head. 3% Damage to Right Arm. 5% Damage to Left Arm.

"Looks like his head is his weakness. But now that we know he keeps firing like mad." stated Koji as he saw both Rokusho and Sumilidon dodging the wild laser fire and Autocannon shells.

"Fang Rockets!" ordered Koji.

"Fang Rockets!" yelled Sumilidon as they hit Daishi, but they were the smoke screen kind. However, unknown to them Daishi could still see thanks to his heat vision sensors. He blocked Rokusho's Hammer Fist with his hand and retaliated with a punch of his own. Yet, he couldn't block Sumilidon's double Hammer Fists to his back, but he was able to fire on him with red lasers and green.

Rokusho: 55% Damage to Head. 45% Damage to Body.

Daishi: 43% Damage to Head. 10% Damage to Body. 3% Damage to Right Arm. 5% Damage to Left Arm.

Sumilidon: 49% Damage to All Parts.

__

The others better get here soon. I don't know how long we can hold him off. thought Koji.

"Arcbeetle! Missile Barrage!" ordered SMX. The red KBT-type let loose a barrage of missiles to the back of Orion. 

"Now while he's distracted!" ordered Spike.

"Fire!" yelled Krosserdog firing missiles, proton blasts, and lasers on the giant HAW-type.

"GAH!" roared Orion as he crashed into the ground thanks to all the weapons that hit him.

Orion: 63% Damage to Body. 55% Damage to All Other Parts.

"LB10-X Cannon!" ordered Shrimplips.

"What he said!" yelled Orion firing his LB 10-X Cannon on Arcbeetle which tore through him, but suddenly his cannon started clicking.

Arcbeetle: 78% Damage to All Parts.

"Damn! Out of shells!" cursed Orion.

"PLASMA BLASTS!" roared Arcbeetle out for revenge firing rapid blue bursts of energy at Orion. But unlike how his blasts tore through Darkbeetle these just knocked him onto his back.

Orion: 65% Damage to All Parts.

"Missiles!" yelled Orion firing missiles like mad from his left arm at Krosserdog and Arcbeetle. Krosserdog and Arcbeetle dodged most, but Orion wouldn't let up and they were hit by the barrage of missiles. Krosserdog was hit the most though.

Krosserdog: 66% Damage to All Parts.

Arcbeetle: 84% Damage to All Parts.

"Now taste my lasers!" bellow Orion firing green lasers at Krosserdog. Krosserdog was thrown back due to the blasts.

Krosserdog: 80% Damage to All Parts.

"Spike have Krosserdog use his Particle Cannon on this guy. I'll have Arcbeetle keep him busy while it charges. Be sure to have a defiant lock and have the blast charged to full power." declared SMX.

"You heard him Krosserdog? Engage Particle Cannon power-up!" ordered Spike. 

"Right!" acknowledged Krosserdog. His missile launchers and Proton Cannons retracted. On his back popped out a large blue cannon. Said cannon went over Krosserdog's head and was even with his chest. He gripped the handles, and charged his weapon to full power.

"Missile Barrage!" yelled Arcbeetle firing more missiles on Orion. The larger bot was able to dodge by using his jump jets. He returned fire with a barrage of missiles from his left arm. Yet, Arcbeetle had a situation like this, and fired a low level Prominence blast at the missiles blowing them up and striking the left arm melting it slightly.

Orion: 75% Damage to Left Arm. _Warning! Missile Launcher Jammed! Do Not Fire!_ 65% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Tri-Cannons!" yelled Arcbeetle sending 6 beams at the HAW-type. The blasts hit Orion's jump jets causing them to shut off and him to fall.

Orion: 69% Damage to Legs. _Warning! Jump Jets Down!_ 75% Damage to Left Arm. (Do Not Fire! kept flashing) 65% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Orion! Get up and fire missiles from your shoulder launcher!" ordered Shrimplips.

"Firing!" yelled Orion firing missiles on Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle countered with his a knew move. Rapid Fire, his cannons were all aligned with the center once again and he fired rapid lasers at the missiles blowing them in mid-air, but the missiles just kept on coming.

"Spike now!" yelled SMX.

"You heard him! Fire!" ordered Spike.

"PARTICLE CANNON!" roared Krosserdog firing a massive blue blast from his cannon at Orion. Orion was hit dead on and after the explosion, there was barely nothing left of him, but scrap.

Orion: 145% Damage to All Parts._ Parts Useless. _Function Ceased. 

"One giant down, another to go. Come on Spike! Koji needs our help." stated SMX as he and Spike ran to Koji's aid.

Link was practically on a suicide run, but he didn't care. He knew if he wanted to defeat this dragon, he may have to risk his being to do so. But it was all for the greater good. Besides he knew Matt and Alexis would fix him up anyway. 

"HURICANE BLAST!" yelled Link. His massive two handed sword glowed blue and he span in a circle. However, unlike a normal sword spin from the games, he kept on spinning and flew right at Alargarse.

"NOVA FLARE!" roared the dragon shooting his flames at Link. But the flames just dissipated before they hit him thanks to the air shield he created by spinning. Link's blade clanged with Alagarse's neck with a force that should have cut it off when it clashed with it. However, it didn't and Alargarse roared in great pain.

Alargarse: 89% Damage to Head. 47% Damage to Body. 39% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Grr! TAIL STRIKE!" roared Alargarse as he struck Link with a powerful slash with his tail. Link was thrown far and he crashed into a tree.

Link: 75% Damage to All Parts.

"Link!" cried his Medafighter.

"Kantaroth!/Dragonite!" called their Medafighters.

"MISSLES!" they yelled in unison.

"MISSILES AWAY!" roared the two Medabots. They fired salvo after salvo of missiles, Seeker Missiles, and micro missiles at Alargarse. Out of habit, Alargarse tried to defend with his wing shields, and then he forgot they were destroyed. 

"Damn....." cursed Alargarse as the missiles hit him consuming him in explosions. When the smoke cleared Alargarse was still standing, but clearly damaged. Bits and pieces of his armor was blown away from the missiles.

Alargarse: 95% Damage to Head. 83% Damage to Body. 67% Damage to All Other Parts.

Alargarse was about to finish off the two annoying Medabots with his Nova Flare, but a sudden: 'Hey!' got his attention. It came from Totalizer and his Medafighter. His optics widened when he saw the massive ball of energy Totalizer was waiting to unleash.

"BUH-BYE! GIGA-CHARGE!" yelled Totalizer using the same move he finished Sorinato with. The ball consumed Alargarse like an eruption. When the attack flying subsided Alargarse was charred black.

Alargarse: 150% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased. 

"Guys go help out Koji and Rokusho. I'll help out Erika, Sam, and Ikki." advised Alexis.

"Ok. Come on Totalizer! Yeah you too Kantaroth!" yelled the two kids as they ran to help out. Link stood by his Medafighter's side and saw Metabee was the only one standing to fight Serpiente. 

"How about we attack from a distance Link?" suggested Alexis.

"I think I know what weapon you have in mind." announced the Elf as he pulled out a brown long bow, but no arrows. "FLAMING ARROW!" He pulled back on the string and a blazing red arrow appeared as if by magic and sailed at the Cobra-type, when Link let go of the string.

Serpiente was about to attack Metabee with her Venom Bite when a sudden yell('FLAMING ARROW!') distracted her. She turned to look where the shout came from and was hit in the shoulder with a red arrow.

Serpiente: 87% Damage to Right Arm. 65% Damage to All Other Parts.

"AHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" she yelled before flying pulling out the arrow.

"Frozen Arrow!" yelled Link as he fired a blue arrow at Serpiente's tail encasing it in ice.

"GAH! I can't move!" cried out Serpiente.

"Good! So prepare to kiss you bot good-bye! Missiles Launched!" yelled Metabee firing his Seeker Missiles at Serpiente. The explosion feared her from her icy prison, but was damaged.

Serpiente: 78% Damage to Head. 81% Damage to Body. 100% Damage to Right Arm. Function Ceased. 78% Damage to Left Arm. 72% Damage to Tail.

"You know, we won't get an opportunity like that again right?" asked Link.

"Um....maybe." muttered Metabee.

"SO WHY DID YOU FIRE MISSILES INSTEAD OF LASERS WHILE SHE WAS FROZEN THEN?!" yelled Link jumping up and down.

"Um, because?" laughed Metabee nervously. "Uh-oh! Laser Cannon!" He fired his repeaters on Serpiente. The Cobra just blocked with her hands and fired green lasers at Metabee. Metabee dodged and returned fire nailing a few shots to her body before she blocked the rest with her hand.

Serpiente: 85% Damage to Body. 78% Damage to Head and Left Arm. 72% Damage to Tail.

"Din's Fire!" yelled Link sending a steady stream of fire from the ports in his left hand at Serpiente. She blocked with her hand and it was a good defense, until it started glowing red meaning it was getting too hot. She screamed as the heat got to much for her and she dodged the continuous blast of fire. But Metabee cut off her escape with lasers and she was then pelted with more flames, until Link finally stopped.

Serpiente: 95% Damage to Body. 86% Damage to Head. 85% Damage to Left Arm. _Snake Laser Off-line_. 88% Damage to Tail. _Mobility Compromised._

"She's on the ropes, Metabee. Let's finish her off." declared Link as a blazing golden arrow materialized as he pulled back to string of his bow. 

"Way ahead of you buddy. Laser Cannons!" yelled Metabee firing both his cannons on Serpiente.

"Illuminate Arrow!" yelled Link as he fired his golden arrow at Serpiente. 

Both lasers and golden arrow exploded when they hit Serpiente. The force of the blast threw Serpiente into a tree.

Serpiente: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

"You did it Metabee!" came the voice of Brass.

"Way to go Link." chimed in Peppercat. Both the KBT-type and EHT-type turned and saw that both Peppercat and Brass were up on their feet and seemed to have been for some time.

"How long have you guys been up?" asked Link.

"Oh, ever since that red arrow hitting Serpiente." said Brass laughing nervously.

"And you didn't help out why?" asked Metabee.

"Because we just wanted to enjoy the show?" laughed both Peppercat and Brass nervously scratching their heads.

"Oh brother....." said Link and Metabee in unison. 

"Well lets help the others." declared Sam.

"Yeah. Koji and everyone fighting Daishi needs our help." stated Erika.

"Lets go then!" said Ikki.

"Charge!" yelled Alexis. And the four Medabots charged into the battle against Daishi.

"Shuriken Shower!" yelled both ninjas shooting shuriken of all colors at Ruby. The Flame Seer just dodged the flying stars with ease. From her belt she pulled out a small golden pole and it extended and became a short spear. 

"You remember how good I was with a spear right, N-Blade? Well if you don't, you'll remember!" she cried as she ran at N-Blade for an overhead swing. N-Blade parried with his katana and gave a Flash Kick to the 'stomach' of Ruby. She was sent flying and right wear Freya was standing who did a round house and sent her flying back at N-Blade. N-Blade sent Ruby to the ground with a Shadow Burst.

Ruby: 25% Damage to All Parts.

"Impossible! Your armor can't be that tough!" yelled Matt.

"Well it is, Matt. We just have to deal with it." stated N-Blade who seemed to already devise a plan. "Freya if you remember how to use any spells use them. If you don't just attack her through Medabot skill." 

"My powers just come on instinct. I can't control them, yet like you can." sadly answered Freya. "But I'll just use my skill."

"Fair enough." said N-Blade. "FROZEN WIND!" The NON-type sent an icy gust of wind at the FLS-type. Ruby just stood still and as the icy gust got closer it just melted against some unseen force.

"Great....a Heat Shield....." grumbled N-Blade. "Matt question. Do FLS-types have Heat Shields?"

"Um....." the boy said as he tried to recall. "Yeah they do, why?" 

"Is it always that powerful?" asked N-Blade.

"Depends. It could be if the power input to it is powerful yes. But normally it doesn't expand as far as hers just did. Not even with a high power boost. But she could have had major upgrades. But it shouldn't be that powerful." answered the boy.

"Most likely a combination of her current Heat Shield and her magic." commented Isis. 

"Yes it is! Now I'll turn up the heat so your Medabots can get near me without melting!" laughed Ruby as the air around her got hotter. It could be seen by how wavy the air was around her. N-Blade tested how hot the air was by firing one of his gray shuriken at Ruby. The shuriken melted halfway before it reached her.

"Ok.....now that is hot...." commented N-Blade. 

"Medabot gear won't stand that heat, but that doesn't stop you from using shadow magic!" advised Matt.

"She'll just dodge! Unless......" trailed off N-Blade. He then just did the craziest thing in the world. _HE_ ran at Ruby even though he knew her Heat Shield would melt him to scrap. Ruby's optics widen in terror when she saw him running through the shield without melting!

"BLACK FIST OF CHAOS!" bellow N-Blade as he thrust his glowing right fist into Ruby's chest. The force of the blow sent her flying into a tree.

Ruby: 50% Damage to Body. 25% Damage to All Other Parts.

Ruby wondered how N-Blade didn't melt and noticed the faint black aura glowing around him. _He's learning. Never in the past would he have thought of such a move._

"Nice move N-Blade. But it won't be enough to stop me." declared Ruby. Then she noticed something, where was Freya? A surge of water blasting her from the side answered her question.

Ruby: 59% Damage to Body. 33% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Nice move! But prepare for this!" yelled Ruby as her body erupted in golden flames.

__

Crud! It's the Golden Flame move! But it looks different. thought Matt.

The massive HAW-type was surrounded by damaged bots. Even though they knew Daishi had move firepower then they did. They wouldn't let the Rubberobo Gang get a win. Lasers exploded from every angle against the massive Medabot. The giant bot was going to fight back with his Autocannons, but just like Orion he was out of ammo. 

"ARCBEETLE PROMINENCE!"

"Kantaroth Particle Burst!" 

"Totalizer Giga-Charge!"

"PROMINENCE!"

"PARTICLE BURST!"

"GIGA-CHARGE!" 

The golden heat beam slammed into Daishi's right arm nearly knocked him over. The yellow burst of energy struck Daishi's left arm and balanced him out. The massive blue ball slammed into Daishi's unprotected back and the HAW-type was engulfed in the eruption of energy. When the eruption of energy died down everyone was shocked that he was still standing.

Daishi: 48% Damage to Head. 45% Damage to Body. 53% Damage to Right Arm. 55% Damage to Left Arm.

"DIE!" roared Daishi firing 5 red lasers into Kantaroth and 5 red lasers into Totalizer. The beams blew the two away like they were nothing.

Kantaroth: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

Totalizer: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

Daishi then fired 4 green lasers and a barrage of missiles at Arcbeetle, who dodged the lasers, but the missiles hit him head on.

Arcbeetle: 96% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

Daishi was going to go for the kill when he was blasted from behind and fell to the floor.

Daishi: 60% Damage to All Parts.

Daishi turned around to find Krosserdog with his still smoking Particle Cannon. He roared and fired all his lasers on Krosserdog, who countered with his Particle Cannon, but since it wasn't a full power blast his beam was overwhelmed and he was hit.

Krosserdog: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

"Guys! Aim for his head! That's his weak spot!" yelled Koji.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!" cried the others.

"Um.....I forgot?" he said. Everyone fell over.

"Dragonite! You heard him. The head! Missiles away!" ordered Warren.

"Seeker Missiles, Metabee!" ordered Ikki.

"Fang Rockets Sumilidon!" ordered Koji.

"Star Shot Brass!" ordered Erika.

"FIRE!" roared the four Medabots. Dragonite was shooting salvo after salvo of missiles at Daishi's head and Metabee was doing to same. Sumilidon fired all the Fang Rockets he had, while Brass fired star shaped blasts. Daishi tried countering with his own missiles, but only fired 5 before more clicking sounds were heard. Apparently his rockets were jammed, and he was hit by the attacks.

Daishi: 92% Damage to Head. 83% Damage to All Other Parts.

Ikki stared at Daishi. He knew that right now he had more than one current weak spot. Daishi roared and fired his lasers, Metabee and Dragonite somehow managed to get away, but Brass and Sumilidon weren't so lucky.

Sumilidon: 100% Damage to All Parts.

Brass: 100% Damage to All Parts.

"Brass! Oh no you didn't!" roared Metabee. "LASER CANNON!" He started firing wild shots on Daishi, but the larger bot wasn't fazed by these wild shots and began charged a move he had yet shown.

"Metabee! Quit firing blindly! Aim for his missile launcher! And fire you missiles before it is too late!" yelled Ikki.

"But what good will that......? Oh! I get it! RIGHT! LASER CANNON!" yelled Metabee firing his lasers against Daishi's missile launcher, then he fired his missiles the exact same time Daishi unleashed a large red ball that looked kind of like Giga-Charge! The missiles and energy ball hit their opponents at the same time. Both sides were in an explosion and the field was covered with smoke.

"METABEE!" yelled Ikki, he wasn't getting anything on his Medawatch, and it was still in Battle Mode.

When the smoke cleared around Daishi, Ikki's plan end in failure for Daishi was still standing tall. Metabee, he didn't know what happened to him until she saw a golden glow emit from the smoke. Metabee was glowing with the Medaforce!

"Ha ha!" laughed Ikki. 

"For what you have done! You are going down! So prepare, to kiss your bot good-bye! MEDAFORCE!" roared Metabee as he shoot a massive golden beam from his repeaters at Daishi. Daishi didn't stand a chance as the massive beam blasted through his armor.

Daishi: 110% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

"There. All the Rubberobo Medabots are down." panted Metabee before falling to his knees. "Now the rest of you, go help out N-Blade and Freya!"

The still functioning bots ran to N-Blade's and Freya's aid. Metabee just wonder if it was enough.

"MEET GOLDEN PHEONIX!" roared Ruby as she ran at the two ninjas like a giant phoenix made of flames. The two ninjas dodged the attack, but the wave of heat was enough to damage the bots.

Freya: 10% Damage to All Parts.

N-Blade: 7% Damage to All Parts.

"I thought you said the specialty is Golden Flame, not Golden Phoenix!" yelled Isis.

"It is. She just modified it. I never faced an opponent like this before. I don't know what advice to give." answered Matt.

"Hmm, it's probably like how everyone else feels when they battle you." said Isis.

"Hey! I only have him use his powers when he is at a clear disadvantage. Like getting ganged up on, or when someone uses the Medaforce. But this is different. I had a hard enough time with Ruby's and Cloud's mind slaves, now I have to deal with someone that is probably N-Blade's equal in power?" 

"That is quite a pickle. But we'll defeat her." stated Isis as if this was nothing.

"Illuminate Arrow!" suddenly came a voice as a golden arrow shot at Ruby. The arrow hit Ruby before blowing up causing the golden flames to die.

Ruby: 62% Damage to Body. 36% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Link!" laughed N-Blade glad to see his friend. 

"I brought a few friends." stated Link pointing at Rokusho, Dragonite, and Peppercat. "Come on guys! Lets take this girl down!" 

Peppercat dashed foreword with Freya by her side. Freya ran ahead to slash at Ruby, and let Peppercat shock her with all she had. Rokusho ran up and pounded Ruby with his Hammer Fist and she flew towards Dragonite. Dragonite blew her away with his missiles. Link decided to let her have it with a couple of bombs.

Ruby: 72% Damage to Body. 53% Damage to All Other Parts.

The five Medabots surrounded the fallen Ruby not noticing the faint glow around her body. N-Blade even though he wasn't in the circle he was able to see the glow. "Guys run!" But it was a bit too late.

"NOVA BOMB!" suddenly yelled Ruby. A shockwave of white flames erupted from her body and blew away the five Medabots.

Peppercat: 100% Damage to All Parts. Function Ceased.

Rokusho: 97% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

Dragonite: 98% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

Link: 99% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

Freya: 90% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

Ruby was about to blow away Link and Rokusho was laser rounds and rapid energy blasts her hit. She turned and saw the badly damaged Arcbeetle and drained Metabee having their guns pointed at her.

Ruby: 74% Damage to Body. 57% Damage to All Other Parts.

Ruby growled and started sending massive fireballs at the two. But the fireballs just hit some invisible force! She turned and saw that N-Blade's hand was glowing black.

"So remembering a few more of your tricks, eh? Well that won't save you! GOLDEN FIRE!" cried Ruby sending a deadly stream of fire at N-Blade. N-Blade was trapped in a maelstrom of fire, but with one chop of his hand the flames dissipated. This caused Ruby to be freaked. And she started backing away in terror. _How can he be that strong? I sense his strength at the same level as it was just a moment ago!_

Her thought distractions cost her. For she didn't notice three different glows of power. One silver, one red, and the last fuchsia. "Feel the wrath of the Medaforce!" Came the voices of Rokusho, Arcbeetle, and Dragonite. The three damaged bots all fired a Medaforce blast, but the blasts hit the same shield N-Blade put up. 

"What gives N-Blade?! That would have finished her!" yelled Metabee. N-Blade turned his now steely glaze upon Metabee and it caused him to wince.

"It would have taken her and _me_ out Metabee." declared the ninja. N-Blade drew his katana and pointed it at Ruby. "Now you, you get out of here, and leave me and my friends be. If you don't, remember this. I won't be merciful next time." 

Ruby stared at N-Blade with disbelief, but terror still shone in her optics. She fled from the scene.

"Ruby forfeits! The winners are Team Ninja-Wind!" declared Mr. Referee before disappearing like always.

Matt stared at his Medabot. Many questions ran through his head. And he wanted the answers to them all.

"Why N-Blade? Why?" 

**__**

To Be Continued.......

Wow that was a turn of events. After all that Ruby and Cloud put him through, he still spared her. The question is why? Why did he do it when it is more then likely that she will still hound him? But then again, will she and Cloud continue to battle him? And what are those other Medabots that the Robos are making? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

A/N: A prize to whoever tells me where I got Alargarse's and Serpiente's names from. And another prize goes out to whoever tells me what game I based Orion and Daishi from(Should be easy since I kept the names the same as the game). 


	15. Rematch

Me: Another chapter is up.

Link: Yup.

N-Blade: Yeah, yeah....... *rolls his optics* e.e;

Me: The prizes shall be given out at the end of answering reviews and such.

Alexis: Yay. Now hurry up with the disclaimer.....

Me: Disclaimer time......... b.b;

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Any borrowed characters belong to their respected owners.

Me: Now with the reviews.

****

Mad-Man: *sees the Mad-Mauler* Great, now I regret using that shield. *turns to the Spirit Knight* Um, this one is all you! *runs away laughing like a mad man, then comes back with a soda* What? You still haven't beaten him? Fine, I'll help then. Kiss your butt good-bye! FLAMING CYCLONE! *sends a cyclone of fire at the Mad-Mauler* 

****

Phantom Kensai: I got praise! Yay! ^_^; Hehe, yeah I got lost as well, while writing the battles. I had to keep going back to see what damage was done, but hey they were good at least. Yeah, I'm a MechWarrior 3 fan. Technically the legs are the best weakness of any mech since they are the easiest to hit, and destroy the entire mech if you destroy one of them. But hey, give me a Gauss Rifle, maybe a PPC, and I can take out about any mech in one shot. Hey, Annihilator may look cooler than Daishi, but Daishi can take out Annihilator any day. Atlas, don't get me started on that mech. It looks like a giant walking building for crying out loud! I liked Daishi's name from the older games, Dire Wolf, Dire Wolf sounds cooler than Daishi. Man, I wrote a lot here..... X.x; Thanks for the review!

****

HFH: Again with the suing quote? If you do sue, I'll counter sue you, so MWUAHAHAHAHA! XD Maybe I should have wrote that question better, but.....*shrugs* Your answer was good enough. Thanks for the review.

N-Blade: So you going to answer the questions and hand out the prizes?

Me: Yup. Now I got "Serpiente" and "Alargarse" from the Spanish language. Serpiente means snake. While Alargarse means drag on. Get it? Drag on? Dragon! Mwuahahaha! XD Daishi and Orion came from the killer game MechWarrior 3. Now since all my reviewers answered a question, they get a prize. 

HFH/Phantom Kensai/Mad-Man: *appear in a puff of smoke* So where's our prize?

Me: Um here ya go. Phantom you get this! *hands Phantom a Warren Yoriuki CD* To Mad-Man, you get this! *hands Mad-Man Dragonite's autograph* Finally, HFH you get this! *hands HFH an Arcbeetle action figure plus a Phantom Renegade plushie* Thanks for playing my weird game! 

Phantom/Mad-Man: *looks at the weird prizes they got, turn their heads to each other and nod* DIE! *Phantom drew a sword out of nowhere and charges at Me, while Mad-Man pulls out his giant revolver and gives Phantom cover fire*

Me: CRUD! I got a sword saint and crazy dude pissed off at me! Run away! *runs like the wind, being chased by the other two authors*

HFH: Hmm, since he's gone! I declare this fic mine! XD

Warren/Dragonite/Henry/Arcbeetle: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO

N-Blade: I may respect ya and all, but this is my fic! On with the chapter! 

****

Chapter 14: Rematch

"Why N-Blade? Why?" asked Matt.

"I have my reasons." simply stated the NON-type.

"And what reasons may those be?" asked the damaged Freya.

"It's none of your business." declared the Ninja setting his steely glaze on Freya.

"It is my business, as long as others are at risk!" countered the Kunoichi-type.

"Fine. You wish to know why?" asked N-Blade. He saw the Medafighters and still functioning bots give a nod. He just gave a big sigh.

"Look, before I was a ninja, I was a knight. _The_ Shadow Knight. And being this great knight, I, and all knights, are bound by a sense of honor. But when my sword was shattered, and shield stolen, I gave up the ways of the knight and trained in the ways of ninjistu. However, unlike most ninjas I have a sense of honor that takes over at some points. Letting you guys take out Ruby wouldn't have been right. This was my fight to begin with, not yours. Besides, those triple Medaforce blasts would have taken me out as well." 

"Even if you knew the blasts would have taken you out as well. You could have protected yourself like you blocked the blasts." panted the nearly off-line EHT-type.

"My friend, you still don't get it. If I didn't block the beams they would have done more damage to the others around us, then Ruby or myself. You don't know Ruby as well as I do. She has teleportation moves take at close to Shadow Walk, and I know what a triple Medaforce blast collision would do. It'd cause a massive explosion capable enough of taking out three blocks. So it was best that I did block the blasts my friend." countered N-Blade.

The others had to admit it. If N-Blade didn't block the Medaforce blasts, the damage could have been catastrophic. That is, if Ruby was able to dodge the beams that normally mean the downfall for most Medabots. Ruby could have blocked the beams as well, for all they knew. They had to give N-Blade credit, he was thinking of the big picture, while they were just thinking of the current battle.

"But that still doesn't explain why you let her go." announced the drained and damaged Rokusho.

"I gave her a chance to repent. However, I could tell by how she saw I dissipated her attack like it was nothing, she would have ran. I doubt she will take up my offer, but I still had to give her a choice. If she continues on this way, she'll have to deal with me. And if she doesn't, we won't have to worry about her." answered N-Blade. 

"Makes sense I guess....." was the general response N-Blade got.

N-Blade saw that the Rubberobos fled the scene leaving what was left of their Medabots. Medals seemed to be the only things the fools took of their Medabots. N-Blade surveyed through the parts and all seemed destroyed, but their were still some salvageable parts.

"So, who wants what? I wouldn't recommend taking parts belonging to Daishi and Orion though, unless you want your Medabot to be thrown off balance." advised N-Blade.

"Nothing is that salvageable to begin with. We really did a number on the Robos this round." stated Koji.

"Orion's right arm seems in working order still. Sorinato's, and Alargarse's hands and legs still seem ok. Serpiente's hands seem to be all right as well. Bolin's parts are just banged up, and everything on Beowulf still seems salvageable. And I can go on." counter N-Blade.

"Ok so I was wrong." said Koji rolling his eyes.

Everyone took the parts they wanted from the place. Sloan took Daishi's left arm, Spike Orion's right arm, Rintaro took what was left of Darkbeetle's left arm, while Erika took Serpiente's right arm. Ikki took Alargarse's left arm, while Koji took his right, SMX took Darkbeetle's legs, Alexis took Alargarse's head, Sam took Sorinato's left arm, and Warren took Sorinato's right arm. Matt, Isis, and Rokusho took no Medaparts.

"Looks like we are going to have a giant repair party cousin." stated Alexis.

"It seems so, but what are we going to do with the remaining wreckage?" asked Matt.

"I'll stay here with Rokusho. We'll make sure the remaining wreckage is taken care of." declared SMX.

"Ok. If you find any other salvageable parts, feel free to keep them." said Matt. "Come on ladies and gentlemen! We're off!" 

Matt and the others save Rokusho, SMX, Isis and her Medabot, headed towards Matt's house to get their Medabots repaired. Isis and Freya threw a small sphere to the ground, and in a bright flash and puff of smoke the two kunoichis disappeared.

Unknown Location

Ruby was still going over the fact that N-Blade seemed to have gotten stronger. There was no way he could have survived her Golden Fire attack without suffering some form of damage. Yet, somehow he did. She wondered why he even decided to spare her. He should know by now that she will decline his offer. 

Cloud was watching his partner who was deep in thought. She seemed really shook up from the fight she had with N-Blade. He should know, since he was watching the battle from the trees. She was able to blow N-Blade's friends away, but she couldn't seem to hurt N-Blade. He knew that Golden Fire could melt titanium in less then a second, but N-Blade somehow survived unharmed.

"Why?" suddenly came Ruby's voice. "Why did he spare me?"

"An odd one he is. His actions are chaotic, and unpredictable. He's changed greatly from before. Only two reasons I can think of why he spared you. The first, is that he wants you to think out your decisions before continuing. The second, is that he may truly want to fight with you, but by himself as revenge for what you did to him in the past." 

"The latter sounds more like Merrick, so that may be it. However, we have been watching Merrick as Ninja-Blade for quite some time, and he is different from his past self. It could be possible that he just wishes to be left alone along with his friends, but who knows?" 

"Well, if we wish to be the most powerful and conquer this world, we must rid ourselves of that thorn in our side. Merrick, Ninja-Blade, whatever you want to call him is our biggest threat in our quest for world domination. Once, Merrick is gone, the others shall fall against us." cackled Cloud.

"Even if we rid ourselves of N-Blade, and just call him N-Blade, there will still be resistance. You've seen how the kunoichi is developing in her powers. She may become a powerful foe, or ally with proper development. But another thing, have you noticed that powers are lingering in the mind slaves N-Blade defeated? The Saber-Tooth was able to extend his blades, and the Hercules Beetle was able to defend himself with a mild force field. They too now have minor powers." commented Ruby.

"They may have powers, but as you said, they are minor and nothing more." countered Cloud. "Now, since we know we'll continue to battle N-Blade, who shall we send against him now?" 

"At the moment, no one. We must think more strategically now, my friend. To send the dragon, beetle, sailor, or kunoichi against him. Which one to use is a mystery since he seems to be capable of defeating them. Or can he?" pondered Ruby thinking she found the perfect person to send against N-Blade. 

****

Matt's Garage

It was three days since the ambush Matt and his friends suffered by the hands of the Rubberobo Gang and Ruby. With everyone helping each other out with repairs, they were able to repair there Medabots and Medaparts they got before it got dark. But that was then, and this is now. Right now, Matt was working on the Ninja-Strike body trying to get all the bugs out. N-Blade was there handing Matt tools every now and then.

"So why are you trying to perfect this body again?" asked N-Blade handing Matt a screwdriver.

"So you can have the edge over Ruby and Cloud. I know when we fight them, your current body and most likely the spare are going to get totaled. That's why I want this body to be ready, just in case." answered Matt while tightening some loose screws.

"Um, why not use the parts we won? Like the Pulse Blade and Mirror Shield arms, along with Sumilidon's legs?" asked N-Blade handing Matt a circuit board.

"I plan on using them as well, but not sure in what combination." commented the boy replacing a fried circuit board with the undamaged one. 

"So, what improvements does this body have since I've been last in it?" asked N-Blade curious. 

"Loads of stuff. Since that battle with Darkbeetle, and now Ruby, I improved the heat resistance to the armor by 10. Power is over twice the strength of last time, and speed is over 3. New weapons as well. It still has the katana and Jo, but now it has two wakizahis to replace your daggers. No shuriken blasters this time buddy, but you have multiple kunais, and shuriken for throwing." answered the boy.

"Um, you sure all this stuff is going to work? I mean, the prototype was good, but now you are making it into a walking super weapon!" exclaimed the NON-type. Matt just sweatdropped at his Medabot.

"That's the point N-Blade. I mean, we need this edge if you wish to beat Ruby and Cloud. I mean, you don't even know what Cloud looks like, so this may be your edge. But you may be able to beat him in your current body." said Matt as he replaced the belt on the N-Strike body with a belt that looked _exactly_ the same.

"It's a wonder how well you can conceal weapons, Matty. I mean, when you built Link with your cousin you gave him so many weapons that were hidden in all those pouches on his belt. But with me, you don't even put pouches on the belt and can have me pulling out weapons. How do you do that?" asked N-Blade.

"Er......I have no clue." admitted the boy laughing nervously, while scratching his head. ( A/N: I have no clue either, oh well! ^_^;;) This caused the Ninja-type to fall over twitching. A sudden beep caught Matt's attention. 

"Hmm?" went the boy when he heard the beep. He picked up his mini-computer thing, that looks like the kind from Digimon Season 2. Matt read the e-mail: 

__

Matt,

I know that you wanted a rematch ever since you found out we were here. So how about it? If you want your match, meet me at the edge of the forest at 1:30 today. This is your only chance Matty. Lets see who the better ninja is, so just bring it!

~Isis and Freya

Matt grinned evilly when he read the e-mail. "Hey N-Blade, want to get some revenge?" 

"On who?" asked N-Blade raising a metaphorical eyebrow.

"The lone Medabot and Medafighter team that was able to defeat you despite your powers back in the U.S." answered Matt.

"Isis and Freya? Let the revenge fest begin!" cackled N-Blade evilly.

"The Robattle won't start until 1:30, buddy. So hold your horses, since their is still over an hour until that time. Plus, we have to get to the forest so that gives us 40 minutes or so to get there." stated Matt.

"Er.....why not ask your parents for a ride?" asked the NON-type.

"Because, they never drive me to Robattle sites, and remember, they always made us walk in the past, so they'll just make us walk now." countered Matt rolling his eyes.

"Hmm....what about using your bike and just transporting my body?" asked N-Blade.

"I thought you didn't like being outside your body." said Matt.

"Beats walking......" retorted N-Blade.

"Well my bike is totaled thanks to my carelessness and my mom running it over......." said Matt sweatdropping.

"Great.......guess we all walk, or ride the bus." sighed N-Blade.

"We walk. I need to stretch out my legs more, and get some form of exercise since my bike is trashed." said Matt. N-Blade just groaned, and quite loudly at that. 

****

Forest's Edge

Matt and N-Blade arrived at the edge of the forest at 1:00, but they had no clue where to wait. So they just sat by the edge and played Go Fish to pass the time. Twenty minutes had passed and the two were playing their fifth game.

"I wished Isis was more specific in where to meet." groaned the boy as he lost again to his Medabot.

"Yeah, but then again, we are the ones that normally challenge her. Guess she's not use to planned Robattles." answered N-Blade laughing as he beat his Medafighter for the fifth time.

"Methinks thou art cheating." said Matt in a Shakespearean accent.

"Your Shakespeare bites. And I don't cheat, you just don't have any good luck." simply stated N-Blade. 

The two suddenly heard snickering. N-Blade went into an attack stance and listened to where the laughter of coming from. He aimed and fired a white shuriken into the trees and two objects fell out of the tree. The objects were Isis and Freya covered in gunk. N-Blade and Matt started laughing as they saw how the two struggled to get free.

"It's a surprise that you two are ninjas. You tend to give your positions away to often." declared N-Blade as he pulled out one of his daggers and cut the two free.

"Ow...." were the only things the two said as they got up and rubbed their heads.

"Suck it up you two. This place isn't really the best place for a Robattle ya know." stated Matt.

"I know, that's why I planned on leading you to a small, but large enough, clearing for our Robattle." simply said Isis.

"Lead the way." said N-Blade.

"Whatever, Ninja-B." giggled Freya. N-Blade just sighed.

Isis and Freya lead Matt and N-Blade through the forest. Matt had to wonder though, something didn't smell right. Normally, Isis wouldn't care enough to challenge Matt and N-Blade. They were the ones that would always challenge her. Matt had this bad feeling ever since he and N-Blade arrived at the forest's edge. 

__

Could she and Freya be under Ruby's and Cloud's control? If they are, I have to say I'm impressed. Since Isis and Freya are hard to find, heck I'm surprised I was able to find her all those times I wanted a Robattle. thought Matt. His thoughts were broken when the group suddenly stopped. 

The four were now in a wide open clearing. To Matt this wasn't small, but it wasn't that large either. The terrain was flat and barren earth, save in a few areas where grass grew. The trees grew in a pretty ring around the clearing, and they were all huddled together. This was a perfect spot for peace and relaxation if one didn't want a Robattle, but at the moment it was the perfect spot for a Robattle. The two Medafighters and Medabots took their places at the opposite ends of the clearing. The group of four waited patiently for Mr. Referee to appear like he always does, however after five minutes of waiting he surprisingly didn't arrive. 

"Hmm, guess no Mr. Referee this fight, but whatever, let's get it on!" challenged N-Blade. 

"Then it's agreed!" echoed the voice of Mr. Referee throughout the forest. In a flash and puff of smoke Mr. Referee appeared dressed in a ninja suit. This caused the two ninja Medabots and Isis to sweatdrop. "I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Matt's Ninja-Blade, and Isis' Freya! The first Medabot to stop the other from functioning wins. The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner for keeps. Medafighters ready?" 

"Always." said everyone in unison.

"Medabots ROBATTLE!" yelled Mr. Referee drawing his plastic katana and slicing the air with it.

Neither Medabot made a move against each other. Both Medabots hadn't even drawn their weapons. There was nothing, but silence in the air. Until Matt decided to break the silence by whispering into his Medawatch.

"Blade, are these two being control by Ruby and Cloud?" whispered Matt.

"I don't sense anything knew about the two. So most likely no." answered the bot through the Medawatch.

"Hmm, guess she just feels like....-Blade look out!" yelled Matt. 

While the NON-type was distracted, Freya decided that was the time to strike. N-Blade was able to jump to the left before Freya's sais ran him through. He drew his katana and gave Freya a vertical slash, which was just blocked by her sais in X pattern. Both ninjas jumped back from each other to get some distance.

"N-Blade/Freya Shuriken Storm!" ordered the two Medafighters. 

N-Blade and Freya ran firing shuriken at each other, all the stars just kept colliding with each other. N-Blade decided to stop firing, and blocked the shuriken coming from Freya with his katana. He ran at her at blinding speeds sword poised to strike. He was just about to strike when......

"Freya! Smoke Screen!" ordered Isis. Freya threw a glass sphere to the floor and disappeared in a flash of light and smoke. N-Blade's katana struck the ground causing him to stumble, but he recovered by flipping into the air pulling his sword out of the dirt and landing on his feet. 

N-Blade had no clue where Freya was. He decided doing the only thing he could. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He let his audio receptors be his eyes. He heard a twig snap, his eyes opened wide, drew a dagger and threw it at blinding speeds at the spot the noise came from. Freya barely had time to dodge the dagger, and she was slashed in the side because of it. The dagger was now deep into the truck of a tree.

Freya: 20% Damage to Body. 

"You like throwing things, eh? So lets see how you like these!" yelled Freya as she threw her sais at N-Blade. N-Blade just knocked the clumsy throws away with his katana, but that was the wrong move. While he was distracted with the sais, Freya shot a storm of green shuriken at N-Blade covering him from head to toe with green gunk. 

"Dang it.....I walked into that......" cursed N-Blade. However, Freya wasn't done yet, she fired a storm of black shuriken at N-Blade now. The multiple explosions freed him from his sticky prison, but damaged him as well.

N-Blade: 23% Damage to All Parts.

"You know that wouldn't really damage him that much thanks to his armor right?" asked Matt.

"Yes I knew, but damage is damage Matty." answered Isis.

"You heard her N-Blade. Damage is damage, so how about some shadow magic?" asked the boy.

"That never really got us anywhere in the past you know......" countered N-Blade as he tried keeping Freya away from her sais. 

"True, but lets see how much they improved." advised Matt.

"Whatever. Shadow Burst!" yelled N-Blade sending burst after burst of shadow magic at Freya. The agile bot just danced her way around the blasts. 

"Damn, she's dodging like in the U.S." cursed Matt. 

"Maybe, but I got a few knew tricks. Glacier Ball!" yelled N-Blade throwing a spiked ball of ice at Freya. Again the kunoichi Medabot dodged the attack, but she never saw the ball of ice exploding into multiple shards of ice that sliced her armor.

Freya: 30% Damage to All Parts.

"TIDAL SURGE!" growled a mad Freya. A giant wave of water struck N-Blade throwing his katana away.

N-Blade: 40% Damage to All Parts.

N-Blade ran for his katana, but a sudden blue beam struck his sword encasing it in ice! He saw that the beam came from Freya. _Looks like her powers derive from water. I wonder if she can use any other form of magic._ thought N-Blade as he took a second glance at his frozen sword. Freya ran at N-Blade her sais glowing blue, she slashed out, and N-Blade braced himself, but he noticed her target wasn't him, but his frozen blade at his side. The attack destroyed his sword in a shower if icicles and bits of metal.

"My sword! You will pay for that!" yelled N-Blade as he drew his only remaining weapon. With his dagger now in hand, he slashed and stabbed at Freya. Freya just caught it with one of her sais and knocked it out of his hand with the other. She then kicked him in the 'stomach' sending him to the ground. She then grabbed his dagger and threw it into the tree that housed his other.

"Give up, you know with just your shuriken you won't defeat me. And you know using your powers are a lost cause against me. So surrender." hissed Freya as she pointed her sais at the fallen N-Blade.

"Guess you don't know me well enough Frey." declared N-Blade as he performed a leg swipe that knocked Freya off her feet. "You should know by now that I never give up!" He got to his feet and got a fair distance away from Freya and shot her with a storm of black shuriken. Freya rolled to the side dodging the explosive shuriken and got to her feet.

"TUNDRA BLADES!" roared Freya as she rose her sais into the air. Her sais were coated with blue light and they extended forming blue energy blades.

"Oh great. It's like how Sumilidon extended his blades.......and me without my sword......wait a second.......SHADOW BLADE!" suddenly yelled N-Blade. This shocked everyone, since they never saw N-Blade use this move without his katana. So to perform it now was a step back. A katana made of nothing but shadow energy appeared in N-Blade's hand. 

"Well this is a first........" commented Matt in awe.

"Lets rock Frey!" challenged N-Blade as he ran at Freya with his new sword in hand.

"Whatever you say Ninja-B!" challenged back Freya running at N-Blade with her Tundra Blades in hand. 

They both slashed multiple times and ran by each other. No damage seemed to be done, until both energy weapons dissipated! When that happened bot Medabots were on their knees.

Freya: 80% Damage to All Parts.

N-Blade: 80% Damage to All Parts.

"Your powers are developing well Frey..." commented N-Blade as he got back to his feet.

"Yours are still tough as ever Ninja-B, but using this power thing is kind of new to me." admitted Freya as she got back to her feet.

"How about we just use skill instead of power?" proposed N-Blade.

"Sounds good to me." answered Freya and raised her sais, then noticed they were banged up and dented. "Oh great.......no both of us are weapon-less besides are shuriken blasters...."

"That just makes it more interesting!" yelled N-Blade running at Freya. He jumped into the air and went for a jump kick. Freya grabbed his foot and threw him towards a tree, but N-Blade just flipped his body and landed on his feet.

Freya pulled out eight kunais, four for each hand, and threw them at N-Blade. N-Blade with quick reflexes grabbed one of the kunais flying at him and knocked away the others with it. He decided to return the favor and threw the kunai right back at Freya. The kunai struck deep into her right arm.

Freya: 100% Damage to Right Arm. Function Ceased._ Warning! Servo Damage. Tin-Pet Damaged. _80% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Damn it....." cursed Freya. She raised her left arm and prepared to fire when she noticed N-Blade was gone. "Where did he go?" 

"KICK SLAM!" suddenly yelled the voice of N-Blade. He was behind her the whole time and she didn't know it. He jumped into the air, flipping forwards as he extended his right leg and slamming it into Freya's head. 

Freya: 100% Damage to Head. All Functions Ceased.

"Function ceased! The winners are Matt and Ninja-Blade!" yelled Mr. Referee and he disappeared in a puff of smoke when he threw down a glass sphere.

"Nice Robattle Matt, though it wasn't the glorious rematch I was expecting." commented Isis.

"It seemed fine to me. Or do you mean because Freya and N-Blade didn't really use their powers?" asked Matt.

"That is the reason. That's why I challenged you in the first place. To see what powers Freya has, and they only seem to be water based so far." answered Isis.

"Well, if N-Blade ever gets all his memories back, he may know who she was, and what her powers are based on. But from what we've seen, it does only seem like water related attacks." commented Matt.

"Her attack aura feels familiar, but I don't know. I don't remember enough of my past. However, from what I've sensed from her, she has yet awaken all her powers. So the powers of water may not be the only thing she attacks with." said N-Blade as he pulled out his daggers from the tree they were in. "Oh yeah, keep your-GAH!" N-Blade was cut off due to the lasers rounds that hit his back.

N-Blade: 87% Damage to Body. 80% Damage to All Other Parts.

"N-Blade you all right?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Show yourself coward!" yelled N-Blade.

"I will." said a voice as the attacker walked out into the clearing.

"You!" yelled both Matt and N-Blade.

**__**

To Be Continued.......

__

MWUAHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Who is the mystery attacker? Can N-Blade take out the mystery Medabot in his current state? Or will he be walked all over? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

Me: *still running from Phantom and Mad-Man* Can't we all just get along?!

Phantom/Mad-Man: NO! *still chasing me*

HFH/Henry/Warren: *all watching eating popcorn*

Alexis: Shouldn't we help?

Link: We should, but I think not.

N-Blade: What he said.

Me: TRAITORS! *runs and jumps over HFH, Henry and Warren* I got a hostage! *grabs Warren* Now what?! 

Other Authors(Including HFH): Um......kill him? O.o;;

Warren: WHAT?! 

Me: Great.....not even good for a human shield...... e.e; *lightbulb* Hah! I know! Attack N-Blade! *nothing happens* N-Blade? *he turns and sweatdrops* o.o;;

N-Blade: *is asleep*

Phantom/Mad-Man: ATTACK! *they charge again*

Me: Oh brother....... x.x; *runs like the wind again and hands Warren a note to read before he runs towards the hills* 

Warren: O.......k......... *opens the note and read it aloud* "Dear readers, it may be a while before I continue this story due to school and such. Oh, and authors, I hope you don't mind that I used you in my intro and concluding thingie. Later." Signed the Shadow Knight. 


	16. Fed Up About It

Me: Sorry for not updating in......*looks at his calendar* for about two weeks! I got side tracked! X.x;

N-Blade: Yeah, namely video games...... e.e;

Link: You and video games. Man, you are such a game freak! Especially to Golden Sun: The Lost Age! 

Me: Hehe..... ^_^;; But hey, GS: Lost Age is a kick ass game! Besides, it wasn't just games...it was school too.

Warren: Poor, poor Matt. How school treats thee.

Me: *raises an eyebrow* What the heck? ô.o You should too odd......methinks I'll do the disclaimer now...

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Borrowed characters belong to their respected owners.

Me: Now onto the reviews! 

****

Mad-Man: You could have told me sooner flame moves wouldn't have worked! _Spirit Knight:_ You didn't ask. _Me:_ Oh brother......*sees the giant beast walking towards them* _Mad-Mauler:_ Prepare to be smited! VILE MIST! *blows yellow mist at the two knights* _Me/SK:_ *jumps out of the way* _Me:_ PREPARE FOR DESTRUCTION! GAIA! *the earth shakes around the Mad-Mauler, until it crumbles beneath his feet sending him falling* Now to seal his faith! LIGHT SURGE! *raises his right hand into the air and beams of light rain down from the heavens striking the edges of the hole burying the Mad-Mauler under the rocks* That was easy. *has a cocky grin on his face* _SK_: A little too easy comrade......*has a grim expression on his face* _Me:_ What do you......- *is cut off due to the earth shaking around them and an evil laughter in the air*

****

HFH: *raises an eyebrow* Your prizes are there....*points to the Phantom Renegade plushie in her arms and an Arcbeetle action figure in her hand* But if you think you didn't get a prize then....... *snaps and the Phantom Renegade's top hat appears on her head* Enjoy!

Phantom Renegade: Hey! You stole my hat! 

Me: Uh-oh...... o.o;; Run away! *runs with the Phantom Renegade on his tail*

N-Blade: I'll begin this chapter. Begin chapter! Begin!

****

Chapter 15: New Attacks and Fed Up About It

The damaged gray ninja Medabot glared at his opponent. His opponent had just stepped out from the trees to reveal himself as none other than Metabee. However, the metal beetle was not alone, aiding him here was the Sailor-type, Sailor-Multi. Both their eyes gleamed with bright red light.

"Oh, brother.....I have no time for this!" groaned the NON-type. "Fissure Strike!" He slammed his fist into the earth causing it to shake and send a fissure at the two opposing Medabots. However, they just dodged the attack meant for slower opponents. 

"Metabee, Magma Missiles." said Ikki in a monotone voice.

"Right! Magma Missiles!"

Metabee's horns glowed a bright shade of red before his Seeker Missiles were launched. Yet, these were different due to the red aura shining around them. The two red missiles flew at N-Blade, and he just shot them out of the sky with his gray shuriken. But after his shuriken hit the missiles it sent a wave of heat at N-Blade!

N-Blade: 92% Damage to Body. 86% Damage to All Other Parts. _Warning! Internal Circuitry Damage! _

N-Blade was struggling to get back up. The internal damage he was suffering was to his mobility connections. With his parts at the state they were at, he was nothing but a sitting duck.

"Brass, Star Shot." ordered Erika in the same tone of voice as Ikki.

"Star Shot!"

Brass' extra cannons popped out and she began firing star-shaped blasts at N-Blade. She was relentless and continued firing blast after blast. N-Blade couldn't get up thanks to his internal damage and was blown away from the blasts. His body was thrown into the air and came crashing back down.

N-Blade: 98% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

"Grr......TRANSPORT MEDAPARTS!" yelled Matt slamming his finger on the transport button. N-Blade's body was engulfed by the blue light and all his parts were replaced. His right arm was the Pulse Blade, his left was Link's shield/Longshot arm, legs were replaced by Sumilidon's improved ones, and his head was changed to the Ninja-Strike head.

"Oh yeah baby! I'm back up and improved!" laughed N-Blade. 

"That won't save you." declared Ikki and Erika in unison in their monotone voices. That freaked Matt out.

"Blade, can you explain why they are acting this weird?" asked Matt.

"It's because they got a higher dose of Ruby and Cloud's magic. They are a higher class of mind slaves than the ones we fought earlier. This is also why Metabee's and Brass' optics are totally red instead of just tinted."

"That means they are stronger than the others?" asked Isis.

"That's what I just said." answered N-Blade as he dodged lasers coming from Metabee and Brass. He returned fire with his new revolver getting just glancing shots on the two Medabots.

Metabee: 6% Damage to All Parts.

Brass: 10% Damage to All Parts.

"Gold Flare........." ordered Ikki.

"Star Cannons." ordered Erika.

"GOLD FLARE!/STAR CANNONS!" yelled Metabee and Brass. 

Metabee's horns glinted with golden light, before two streams of gold flames shot out from them and at N-Blade. Brass then fired her two pulse star beams at N-Blade. N-Blade remained calm and took the shield off his back. With the Mirror Shield in hand, he reflected the attacks right back at their owners. He thought he had won, but when the smoke cleared, he noticed his reflected attacks just collided with a light pink force field.

"Oh great......." muttered N-Blade.

"N-Blade, engage the Pulse Blade and strike!" ordered Matt.

The ninja in mismatched parts nodded and the energy blade erupted from the slit in his right arm. He charged and collided his blade with the force field shattering it. His right foot then crackled with blue energy as he used his Flash Kick to knock Brass into Metabee, sending them both to the ground.

Brass: 45% Damage to All Parts.

Metabee: 30% Damage to All Parts.

"Metabee.....Pyroclasm........"

"PYROCLASM!" roared the KBT-type. 

Flames erupted from the ground and engulfed N-Blade! The flames burned away at the NON-type, and when the flames died, he was charred black. His optics seemed to be off, signaling a cease of function, but they suddenly opened. The ashes fell off his body and he stood tall.

N-Blade: 10% Damage to All Parts.

"Not possible....." stuttered Metabee.

"Way possible." countered N-Blade.

"THUNDER MINE!" suddenly yelled Brass. 

A giant ball of crackling purple electricity flew at N-Blade. He was hit and thrown back into a tree, and fell to his knees. Purple bolts of electricity kept crackling all over his body, after the attack.

N-Blade: 48% Damage to All Parts. _Warning! Electrical Overload Imminent!_

"Uh-oh.......electrical overload! N-Blade! Focus all power into a Particle Burst!" ordered Matt. 

"Hope you're right about this......" cautioned N-Blade as he raised his right arm. Yellow energy started glowing from it as it began charging quickly.

"Not so fast!" yelled Metabee. He formed a triangle with his hands and they glowed with green energy.

"Try this on for size!" yelled Brass. She pulled back her hands and they glowed with blue energy.

"TRIPLEX!/ASTRAL PULSE!" bellowed Metabee and Brass as they shot a green and blue beam at N-Blade.

"PARTICLE BURST!" roared N-Blade as he fired a giant yellow beam, larger than any Particle Burst Kantaroth fired, at the opposing beams. Thanks to that electrical overload, it gave him the edge. For his blast blew the other two away and hit his enemies.

Metabee: 97% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

Brass: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

As Brass' medal hit the ground, so did Erika. She was on the ground her right hand was massaging her temples, while her left kept her balanced.

"Brass......." groaned Metabee as he tried to struggle back to his feet. "You will pay for what you have done!" A blazing gold aura surrounded his body.

"Bring it on Metabee. You are the one who brought this upon yourself." countered N-Blade his Pulse Blade out.

"IT'S TIME! TO KISS YOUR BOT GOOD-BYE! OBLITERATION!" roared Metabee as he shot out a golden-white beam of pure destructive energy, with a diameter of over 10 feet, at N-Blade. N-Blade didn't seem too worried, with his sword he seemed to be writing in air just before the blast engulfed him and the entire area. 

Smoke covered the area, and was still venting from the area. The whole clearing still seemed the same, save for the smoke, and how the earth was scorched black. Everyone was on the floor and seemed to be knocked out. Only two remained standing, and those two were Metabee and N-Blade. In front of N-Blade was what seemed to be floating ancient text. This spell protected both himself, the others, and the surrounding environment from the force of the attack.

"Metabee, I think it is time to end this." concluded N-Blade as his Pulse Blade disappeared back into it's slit, where the slit extended in length making it now the disc blaster.

"Yes, lets." complied Metabee as he raised his repeaters. 

"FIRE!" they cried as one. Metabee fired off multiple rounds of enhanced lasers as N-Blade fired three Energy Discs at Metabee. The attacks hit one another, but Metabee was the one to fall.

N-Blade: 60% Damage to All Parts.

Metabee: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

Metabee's medal hit the floor, and a shadow erupted from it. At the same time, shadows came off of Ikki, Erika, and Brass' medal. These shadows however, just merged into one to make a shadow copy of Ruby.

"So, you decided to decline my offer. Poor choice Ruby. Now, the next time we meet, you shall be defeated." retorted N-Blade.

"N-Blade, you don't know what our plan is, and when you find out, you are the one that shall be defeated." countered the copy.

"So you say. But I know better. Now, good-bye." ended N-Blade as he fired a laser round at the copy destroying it.

"I think it is time I end this battle with Ruby and Cloud......." commented N-Blade to himself.

****

Next Day

Matt was at his computer typing furiously. Due to N-Blade's request, he was making a composite list of all possible locations of Ruby and Cloud's hideout. The problem was that there were over 75 possible locations. 

"Buddy, there are over 75 possible locations that I found. I'm surprised at how many abandoned buildings they were in this city." commented Matt.

"If we want to rid ourselves of Ruby and Cloud, we have to find out where they are. If we get the others to help, we should be able to search all these areas in less time." said N-Blade.

"Too true. So very true, but will the others help us? I mean, this is more of your fight, not theirs."

"Remember Matt, most were controlled by Ruby and Cloud. And I suspect that they would want some pay back." 

"I guess you're right. Let me print out these maps and we'll tell the others of the plan." 

"Ok." agreed N-Blade as he watched Matt print out copies of the maps.

****

At the 24 HopMart

Matt and N-Blade have been discussing with the others about the plan. They all agreed to help them out, and get rid of the menaces terrorizing their town.

"Ok, so who teams up with who?" asked Isis, who was in normal clothing.

"I'll decide. Ikki and Erika will team up with each other, Alexis and Koji will make another team, Samantha and Spike will make another, Rintaro and Sloan will make one, and Isis and I will make the final team." said Matt.

"Um.....what about us?" asked Warren and Dragonite.

"You can either solo, or hang out here with Henry." answered Matt.

"I guess we'll wait here, but can we have a map anyway?" asked Warren.

"Um.....sure." said Matt as he handed a map to Warren.

"Everyone chooses their area, and report back tomorrow about what you find." ordered Matt. 

"Now lets move out!" yelled N-Blade as everyone existed the store.

"So you going to help out?" asked Warren to Henry.

"But of course." smirked Henry.

"The hunt is on!" cackled Warren and Dragonite.

**__**

To Be Continued.....

Will the gang be able to find Ruby and Cloud's hideout? And if they do, who will find them? Will the Rubberobo gang appear again? Is one of the hideouts listed on the map theirs? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

A/N: I'd just like to say sorry again for it taking me so long to post up a chapter! But like I said, games and school can be quite distracting. I don't know when I'll be able to post, let alone write the next chapter so bare with me. But, I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. 


	17. The Hunt is On

Me: Another chapter and blah blah blah.

N-Blade: Oddness, you sound somewhat less jolly.

Me: Quiet you! *smacks N-Blade* 

N-Blade: Hey! .o; What was that for?! 

Me: You stole me word! "Oddness" is one of my many words! MWUAHAHAHAHA! XD

N-Blade: Whatever...... e.e;; 

Me: Disclaimer time and yada yada.

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Borrowed characters belong to their respected owners. However, I do own some things, but to lazy to list them. Oh, yeah! I don't own Digimon either. You'll see what I mean, hopefully.... b.b;

Me: Onto the reviews! XD

****

Xatu, Pokemon Fan: Hey cool, I got a new reviewer. I'm glad you like my fic, well here's another chapter.

****

Mad-Man: Oh great! Two of them! Good grief! You take on the one on the left, and I'll take on the one on the right. _SK:_ *nods* Crystal Striker! *raises his blade and hundreds of crystals circle around him, before they fly at Mad-Mauler #1* _MM#1:_ *is hit by the attack, but does nothing about the pain* That itched slightly..... *scratches the place he was struck* I'll show you an attack! FESTERING ARROWS! *arrows made of human bones, with rotting flesh flies at the Spirit Knight nailing him dead on. He is now on the floor and easy pickings* I'll destroy you later. Bone Prison! *a cage of bones traps the fallen Spirit Knight* Now to handle the other knight. _Me: _Great my partner is down. Lets try this move without it shattering rocks. LIGHT SURGE! *beams of light once again rain down from the heavens onto MM#2 sending him to his knees* THUNDER MINE! *throws a massive ball of purple electricity at MM#2 taking him out for the time being* Now for you! Dragon Blaster Slash! *sends a blast from his dragon head gauntlet at MM#1, then he slashes his sword-claw arm sending 3 energy waves through the beam slicing it, the energy waves hit MM#1 before the 4 beams hit him. When the smoke clears he is unharmed* _MM#1:_ Is that all you got? If it is, you shall die! MWUAHAHAHA! XD_ Me: _Not good....... 

****

Phantom Kensai: I did give kind of a lot of power to Metabee and Brass, but remember they were a higher class of mind slaves. And if you want to know what the Robos are up to, you'll find out somewhat. 

****

HFH: Yay! I won't get sued! ^_^ I knew I wasn't the only one to get distracted by games! Hehe. Henry dresses up as a girl, in a game? LOL! Thanks for the review.

Warren: HAHAHAHAHA! You dressed up as a girl! XD

Henry: I get no respect........ *sighs* 

N-Blade: On with the fic!

****

Chapter 16: The Hunt is On

Everyone, except Henry and Warren, were outside the 24 HopMart deciding who should go where. It was until Matt decided to speak up.

"Guys, listen up!" yelled Matt to quiet the group. Everyone settled down and gave their full attention to Matt. 

"Ok, I know that I said everyone should chose their own area to search, but I just considered how dangerous and dumb that would be."

"How can it be dangerous or dumb?" interrupted Ikki.

"I was about to explain that, before you interrupted me!" yelled Matt glaring at Ikki, who just sweatdropped. "Ok, as I was going to say, it's dangerous and dumb because if one group was in danger, or found Ruby and Cloud, no other group would be able to come to aid until it was too late."

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Erika.

"I suggest that we go to the same area and search the possible locations there. Then, when we get there, we split up and can still come to any groups' help." answered Matt.

"So, what area has enough possible locations for 5 teams, but close enough so any other team can help the other out?" wondered N-Blade. Everyone decided to look over their maps. There was only one region that had enough locations for the 5 teams, yet all still somewhat close together.

"Region Beta, AKA, downtown!" suddenly yelled Matt.

"Let's go then!" the others yelled back.

Everyone was on a bus, yes even Koji, but no Medabots were to be seen except for Metabee and N-Blade who refused to eject their medals. Isis was in civilian clothing as well, for if anyone saw a ninja riding a bus would cause quite a scene. 

"So how much longer until we reach downtown?" asked Isis.

"About 7 more minutes. Though we may have been there sooner if Metabee and N-Blade didn't put up such a fuss and wasted so much time." groaned Ikki.

"Hey! No one lays a hand on my medal!" yelled Metabee/N-Blade.

"Right on brother!" yelled the two in unison clasping their hands together.

"Oh great, just what we need two Metabees/N-Blades......." sighed Ikki and Matt.

"What's that suppose to mean?! Now I'm really angry!" yelled the two Medabots in sync.

"Hey! Nobody steals Metabee's/N-Blade's lines!" yelled the two.

"Stop that!" they yelled again in unison. Everyone on the bus sweatdropped at the sight. 

"Oh brother.......glad we get off soon......" sighed the others.

The gang has reached their stop, and were walking the streets of Downtown Riverview. Like any Downtown of a city, this one was crowded and busy like crazy. Matt was looking at his map and kept on bumping into people, due to his lack of focus. He received more than one evil look. But Matt was too wrapped up in his map to pay any attention. 

"Ok guys, their are 15 locations scattered throughout the area, however 5 of them are more scattered then the rest. So, each team searches 2 potential areas and report in whenever they are heading to the next. Before you ask, I have walkie-talkies for all of us." said Matt as he and Alexis handed out the walkie-talkies. "Now, who goes where I'll decide. Ikki and Erika, check out B-1, and B-3. Alexis and Koji, check out B-6, and B-7. Sam and Spike, search B-2 and B-5. Rintaro and Sloan, look at areas B-9 and B-11. Isis and I will check out B-4 and B-10.

"So any questions?" asked Matt. 

"Nope." answered the others.

"Then let's move out!" 

Ikki, Erika, and their Medabots were heading towards B-1. They had been walking in silence for a few moments, before Erika finally decided to break the silence.

"What happens if we do find them?" asked Erika.

"We give them a Metabee-boppin'!" yelled Metabee jumping up into the air.

"What we do is call the others." answered Ikki.

"With what?" retorted the KBT-type.

"With the walkie-talkies Matt handed out." simply said Ikki, showing the walkie-talkies he and Erika hand.

"When did he pass out those?" 

"When you weren't paying attention as usual." answered Erika.

"Oh......hehe......" laughed Metabee with a giant sweatdrop on the back of his head.

Koji and Alexis were walking towards B-6 since it was closer to where they started out. However, B-7 wasn't all that far away from B-6, probably only 5 minutes or so. They were chatting quietly and looked over the map seeing if they were going the right way. 

"I hope we find them. This war those two are having with N-Blade is getting too out of hand." sighed Alexis.

"I know what you mean. Hearing voices within your head that isn't your own is quite annoying." commented Koji.

"Must be tough, when Rintaro and I were under their control we just had the urge to Robattle him, apparently you heard voices." 

"I think everyone did. Mine were probably just stronger then the rest, or something like that." 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that everyone probably had Ruby's voice in their head whispering suggestions to them, but mine were probably louder. The only others that could have been as loud as mine, or louder are Ikki and Erika." answered Koji.

"Oh....." was all Alexis could say.

Sam and Spike were walking for a few minutes now. The two weren't talking to each other as they walked. The only ones talking were Peppercat and Krosserdog, and that was only in whispers. Spike finally decided to say something.

"Boss, do you think we'll find the ones messing with the others' heads?" 

"I don't know Spike. I do hope that we find them and take them out before we get put under their mind control." was Sam's answer.

"Yeah, I know. But you have to admit, it'd be cool if our Medabots had powers like N-Blade and Freya." 

"It would, but remember to have our bots have powers like N-Blade and Freya we'd have no control of our own thoughts." countered Sam.

"True, but I noticed that some of the others under their mind control seem to have a little bit of the powers they had before. Sumilidon was able to extend his Shadow Sword to blades again, and Arcbeetle seemed to be able to create a slight force field." 

"When was this?" asked the girl.

"When we were fighting the Robos." answered Spike.

"Hmm, interesting......" 

Rintaro and Sloan are seen walking to their destination. Totalizer and Kantaroth were already out and walking, well rolling in Totalizer's case, next to their Medafighters. Rintaro kept on jumping up and down around everyone yelling nonsense. Sloan couldn't take it any longer. 

"Can you just walk like a normal person?!" Sloan yelled.

"Hey! I just couldn't stand still dude! I mean, come on! I am just so excited, dude!" yelled Rintaro jumping up and down still.

"So what? You in a hurry to face doom, man?" retorted Sloan.

"Come on, dawg! Tell me you ain't excited to be hunting down some rouge Medabots!" 

"I ain't....." countered Sloan.

"Whatever, dude!" 

Isis and Matt were walking along side with their Medabots. They would reach their destination in less then 10 minutes. Matt was the only one who seemed slightly calm. Everyone else seemed troubled, even N-Blade. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was to check off which location was Ruby and Cloud's hidden base.

"Think we will find them?" asked Matt after awhile to break the silence.

"We might, or we might not. Normally, I can sense powers, but I sense nothing, except Freya's at the moment." answered N-Blade.

"They can probably mask their powers. Guess we do this the old fashioned way." commented Isis.

"Yeah yeah......searching abandon building we go, we go, searching high searching low, searching up and down! And yada yada!" sang N-Blade. Everyone sweatdropped and walked faster than the ninja Medabot pretending they didn't know the crazy singing Medabot. 

"I'll get you my pretties!" cackled N-Blade running after them. This caused the group to run faster, and somehow causing them to reach their place of interest under 10 seconds flat.

"Hey, we're here." stated Freya.

"Thanks, N-Blade. Your odd crazed second brought us to the first place on the list." giggled Freya.

"Whatever, now lets just go in." responded the NON-type.

The group of four entered the broken down building. It looked like if it hadn't been used for over a 100 years, but Matt's research said it was only been out of use for 61. When they entered, they were surprised by what they saw.

Henry was in his SMX gear, and jumping from rooftop to rooftop along with Arcbeetle and Rokusho. Warren and Dragonite were trying their best to keep up with the three. But they were failing miserably. The three looked down at the two and sighed. They decided to wait for their two comrades in arms. When Warren and Dragonite finally made it to them, they collapsed at their feet. SMX and the two other Medabots had giant sweatdrops.

"Maybe we should just walk instead of jump from building to building." suggested Rokusho.

"Good idea." commented SMX staring at Warren waiting for him to get up. Five minutes passed and Warren still didn't get up. SMX finally decided to nudge him with his foot, but it didn't work. He kept on nudging, but nothing. Finally, he was fed up with it and kicked Warren in the leg. This caused to singer to jump into the air, clutching his injured leg.

"OW!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" screamed Warren hopping on one foot.

"Because you wouldn't get up." smirked Henry, before climbing down a fire escape. Everyone else followed in suit. They decided to run through the alleyways to get to their destination. Unknown to them, they were heading for the same building Isis and Matt were at. 

Ikki and Erika along with their Medabots, checked out their first site, which was a condemned building. There was nothing in the building, but spiders, cobwebs, and broken furniture. They decided to head to their next choice.

"Think any of the locations could be Robo hideouts?" asked Ikki.

"Could be, who knows?" answered Erika shrugging.

"Wonder which ones are." mumbled Metabee to himself. 

The group walked in silence, for there was no time for mild chatter. The silence didn't last very long for a sudden yell came from their walkie-talkies.

__

"GUYS! WE NEED HELP! ANYONE NEAR B-4 COME QUICK! N-BLADE WATCH OUT!" yelled Matt's voice from the walkie-talkies. Explosions and laser fire was heard before the signal went dead. Everyone looked at the walkie-talkies with dread, before steeling their nerves and trying to get to their friends' aid before it is too late. 

Koji and Alexis already checked out B-6 and were heading for B-7. B-6 turned out to be nothing, but a dud. Though, Alexis did have a hard time making Koji go into the building, since he was freaked out by the spider looming over the door. 

"Man Koji, you don't need to get so worked up because of bugs." giggled Alexis. This caused the rich kid to sweatdrop.

"I had a traumatizing experience with grasshoppers when I was younger........." trailed Koji, still sweatdropping.

"Grasshoppers? How can grasshoppers traumatize a person?" asked Alexis with raised eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about." 

"Fine, but I'll get it out of you." smirked Alexis. 

"No offense Link, but I think your Medafighter is slightly odd......" whispered the STG-type.

"Don't you think I know that?" countered the EHT-type. When he said that, he was hit over the head with a rolled up newspaper. He rubbed his head, and laughed nervously when he saw Alexis was the one to hit him.

"That's for talking about me." grinned Alexis in a slightly evil way. This caused both Medabots, and the young Karakuchi. Everyone was snapped back to their senses from a sudden yell through their walkie-talkies.

__

"GUYS! WE NEED HELP! ANYONE NEAR B-4 COME QUICK! N-BLADE WATCH OUT!" yelled Matt's voice from the walkie-talkies. Explosions and laser fire was heard before the signal went dead. All four of them ran to the warehouse labeled as B-4. so they could help out Matt as soon as possible.

Sam and Spike were still in their first location. Their so-called abandoned building they were to look at wasn't so abandoned. The two kids were Robattling a group of thugs that had nothing, but DOG-type Mark 1's. 

"Krosserdog! Take them out!" 

"Peppercat, Attack-Mode!" 

Krosserdog let loose the full power of his improved Battle Rifles on his under powered 'brothers'. Peppercat ran left and right avoiding the lasers coming from the Cyandogs, before shocking them left and right. Even though there were 10 Cyandogs, Peppercat and Krosserdog didn't seem to be having much trouble with them.

"Come on Cyandogs! There are only two of them! Now fire!" ordered the Ringleader.

The Cyandogs seemed to straighten out and started firing together on the two oppressors. Peppercat was having a harder time avoiding the shots, and Krosserdog just held his ground and retaliated with his Omega Rifles and Side-Cannons. 

__

"GUYS! WE NEED HELP! ANYONE NEAR B-4 COME QUICK! N-BLADE WATCH OUT!" yelled Matt's voice from the walkie-talkies. Explosions and laser fire was heard before the signal went dead. 

"Krosserdog! We need to help out Matt! Let's end this! Proton Cannons!" 

"You got it! Proton Cannons!" yelled Krosserdog. His Side-Cannons were replaced with his Proton Cannons, and he let the other DOG-types have it. In less then 15 seconds did the 10 Cyandogs fell. 

"Come on Spike! You heard Matt! He needs help!" barked Sam who was already running out the door with Peppercat.

"Hey Boss! Wait for me!" cried Spike running after Sam, with Krosserdog on his heels.

Rintaro and Sloan explored B-9 and nothing was in the rundown building. Sloan was walking at a calm steady pace. While, Rintaro was just yelling at him to hurry it up, and keeps running ahead and back over 20 times. He could probably run to all the locations the group needed to check before the others could have.

"Stop running back and forth!" complained Sloan.

"Whatever dude! But hurry it up!" 

__

"GUYS! WE NEED HELP! ANYONE NEAR LOCATION B-4 COME QUICK! N-BLADE WATCH OUT!" yelled Matt's voice from the walkie-talkies. Explosions and laser fire was heard before the signal went dead. 

"Hey! Matt needs our help! We are pretty near his location! See, dude?! See?!" yelled Rintaro pointing at the dot labeled B-4, and how they were only 10 blocks away.

"Let's go then!" yelled a suddenly energized Sloan. They both ran along with their Medabots, but Sloan only lasted a block before walking again.

(A/N: Slight time displacement here, but bare with it please. Hehe... ^_^;;)

Isis, Matt, N-Blade, and Freya couldn't believe what they saw. In front of them were tons and tons of machinery. This warehouse shouldn't have been in use for 61 years! But someone was using it. Machines seemed to be putting together massive robots. This boggled Matt's mind. For, bots this big would mean nothing, but trouble. So, who would build such monstrosities?

"Who the heck are building these things?" asked Matt aloud. He was answered by the same annoying laughter that he learned to loathe. "Anyone but them......." 

"You shall never defeat us with our new creations!" cackled Seaslug. 

Right behind him loomed a shadow that stood over 17 feet in height. Until, it stepped out into the light did Matt get a good look at it. To Matt, this Medabot looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a knight. It was namely red, save for having gold trims in some areas. This bot was definitely male. On his feet were red boots with a gold trim on the bottom where three white spikes prodded from. His legs were covered in thick leg plates with golden stripes on the thigh region. His knees were covered by gold dinosaur heads that had a white horn where the forehead would be. Torso had a buckle with an odd symbol on it, colored golden. Had a thick chest plate, with the same symbol that was on the buckle. His hands and shoulders were protected with dinosaur heads, but unlike his hands, his shoulder guards had horns prodding from them. Both dino-gauntlets and dino-shoulder guards were in the same design, red and trimmed with gold. His head was covered in an orange dinosaur helmet, that had two downward orange spikes coming from the side. The helm also had three white horns coming out of them. A massive broadsword was strapped to his back. Finally, two teal colored optics shined through the holes in the helm. 

****

Vital Stats

DKT-?????-?

Caballero, Type: Dinosaur Knight

Medafighter: Seaslug

Specialty: Unknown

"Wow!" yelled the group of four.

"Wait a second......_creations_? I only see one Medabot. Where are the others?" asked N-Blade.

"Er....they haven't been fully tested for bugs, like this guy." answered Seaslug truthfully.

"Oh brother....this guy looks tough. I hate to see the others....." groaned Matt.

"Let's just get this guy! Freya! Shuriken Shower!" 

"You too N-Blade!" 

"Right! Shuriken Shower!" yelled the two ninja Medabots. They fired a storm of black shuriken at Caballero. The DKT-type didn't even try to block or even attempt to dodge. They all struck home, but when the smoke cleared he wasn't even scratched.

"What the hell?!" yelled everyone in surprise. Seaslug was just cackling with laughter. 

"Your puny star treatment won't get through Caballero's armor! So give it up!" laughed Seaslug.

"Matt! You better call for help!" yelled N-Blade. 

"Right! GUYS! WE NEED HELP! ANYONE NEAR B-4 COME QUICK! N-BLADE LOOK OUT!" screamed Matt into the walkie-talkie. N-Blade had to dodge sudden laser fire coming from the ceiling. Matt dropped his walkie-talkie and it got hit by a stray laser. Isis' was hit was well in an attempt to avoid the hail of lasers. 

Freya shot a storm of light blue shuriken at the ceiling and three gray KBT-types hit the floor. Caballero drew his massive sword with it's golden trim, gray blade, and half-hollow sun hilt. He then charged at Freya sword raised.

"Freya look out!" cried her Medafighter, but it seemed far to late.

(A/N: More time displacement.)

SMX, Warren, Rokusho, Arcbeetle, and Dragonite were heading towards the building Matt and Isis are in. However, they didn't know this. At least, until they heard Matt's sudden yell for help. The group of five ran towards the building at full speed. SMX nearly ripped opened the door and saw the giant DKT-type charging at Freya, at a fast pace for it's size. 

"Freya look out!" cried Isis.

"Arcbeetle! Tri-Cannons!" 

"Dragonite! Missiles!" 

"Tri-Cannons!"

"Missiles away!" 

Six lasers and a barrage of missiles hit Caballero, and knocked him off course. Yet, the attacks still seemed to do no damage to the Dinosaur Knight. SMX and Warren were surprised their attacks did nothing, but knock him off course.

"What the heck is his armor made of?!" questioned SMX.

"That's what I'd like to know." commented Matt.

"Thanks you two." thanked Freya to Arcbeetle and Dragonite.

"No problem." went the two Medabots.

"Time for you to witness one of his attacks! Caballero, Dragon Fire Crossbow!" ordered Seaslug.

"As you wish! Dragon Fire Crossbow!" yelled the deep voice of Caballero. His sword's edges suddenly came apart! And the gray blade suddenly glowed with orange flames. He positioned his hands to grip the edges of the hilt and pressed a trigger unleashing the massive flaming arrow at the opposing Medabots. 

"Tidal Shield!" cried Freya. A wall of water erupted out of no where and doused the flaming arrow.

"Impressive." commented Caballero as his sword came back together, blade and all.

"Wicked man.....that sword is a combination with a crossbow. Makeshift as it appears due to the combination, but deadly none the less." said a stunned Matt.

"How about we show this punk the door BT?" asked N-Blade drawing his katana watching it hum with shadow energy.

"Lets." answered Freya. She drew her sais and they glowed blue, and became the energy blades known as the Tundra Blades. 

The two charged at Caballero their weapons humming with the magic they are being infused with. Arcbeetle and Dragonite(who's Bom-barder was traded for a Warbandit arm) fired a hail of lasers at the Dinosaur Knight. The lasers still seemed to do no damage to the giant, but they were just suppose to distract. The ninja and kunoichi slashed the giant Knight's legs with their weapons, but all they seem to do was scratch through his armor slightly.

Caballero: 1% Damage to Legs.

"This is going to be a long battle........if we survive that is......" grumbled Matt.

The others were running as quickly as they could to the warehouse. The four teams were coming from four different directions to the warehouse known as B-4, and were just minutes away from it, but one thought raced through their minds.

__

"I hope we're not too late." thought everyone as they raced towards the warehouse.

"Guys, distract him. I'm going to have Arcbeetle nail him with a Prominence." declared SMX.

"Alright. We'll try our best." said the others as their Medabots ran at Caballero. 

"Arcbeetle, engage Prominence power-up! Charge until critical overload!" ordered SMX.

"You better be right about this...." muttered Arcbeetle as the shoulder cannons opened to gather energy.

"You're nuts you know. A critical overload of Arcbeetle's Prominence would most likely damage himself more than Caballero!" yelled Matt.

"It's the only shot we got." countered SMX.

"Hmm......think you're right." simply said Matt devising a plan of his own.

The three smaller bots had to keep dodging left and right from Caballero's sword swings. Lucky for them they were small, since they could dodge easier, due to Caballero's height. The bad thing was that one well placed swing would take any of them out. Dragonite had his Bom-barder back and started firing missile after missile at Caballero, yet nothing still seemed to hurt the giant Medabot. N-Blade and Freya were running circles around the Knight, and started firing their gunk shuriken at his feet to keep him stuck to the floor. 

"Power Overload Imminent." stated SMX's Medawatch.

"Arcbeetle, let it rip! Prominence!" ordered SMX.

"PROMINENCE!" roared Arcbeetle firing the most powerful Prominence he ever fired at Caballero. The other three bots jumped out of the orange heat beam's path, and watched it hit Caballero dead on. The red Dinosaur Knight was engulfed by the beam, before an explosion happened. Everyone was pushed back slightly due to the sudden force of air, as they covered their eyes. When the smoke cleared Caballero was still standing, but his armor was glowing red due to the intense heat it suffered.

Caballero: 15% Damage to All Parts. _Warning! Systems Overheating! System Shut-Down Imminent!_

"Freya use your Tidal Surge on him!" ordered Matt.

"What? Why? He'll shut down, anyway!" countered Freya.

"Because he won't eject his medal if he shuts down! A systems shut-down just means his body will shut-down until the heat dissipates! So fire a Tidal Surge before it's too late!" yelled Matt.

"Fine! Tidal Surge!" grumbled Freya as she fired a massive surge of water at Caballero. When the water struck the Knight, his armor was hissing due to the sudden cooling. Nothing seemed to be happening, until his armor started cracking in multiple places. 

"NO! You cracked through his armor!" wailed Seaslug.

"Arcbeetle/Dragonite Missile Barrage/Missiles!" yelled their Medafighters.

"Missile Barrage!"

"Missiles away!" 

The two Medabots started firing a barrage of missiles at Caballero. The missiles were aimed for the cracks in his armor. Most of the missiles struck home, while the rest hit other places. While the smoke cleared, Caballero was on one knee, his sword keeping him up. His armor was cracked in more places and was falling apart.

Caballero: 90% Damage to All Parts. _Outer Hull Falling Apart._

"Outer Hull?" repeated Matt after hearing what Seaslug's Medawatch said. "Something tells me this battle has just begun." 

"Ninja-B, lets finish him!" advised Freya, her hands glowing blue.

"Lets." simply said N-Blade as a black ball of energy charged in his right hand. 

"Diamond Dust!/Shadow Ball!" yelled the two ninjas firing their attacks at Caballero. From Freya chunks of ice and cold air flew at Caballero, and from N-Blade a ball of shadow energy flew at the Dinosaur Knight. The two attacks struck the fallen Knight, and seemed to finish him off, but no medal ejected.

Caballero: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Outer Hull Destroyed. Engaging Center Hull. _

Caballero's armor suddenly exploded sending chunks of his armor flying everywhere. Now where he stood was a shorter Caballero, this one was half the size of his older body. 

"Aww man! As if the giant one wasn't hard enough! Now we have to deal with his middle version!" complained Warren. Just then four separate explosions were heard all around the warehouse. Their friends came rushing through the holes they made in the walls. 

"Hell yeah, help has arrived!" cheered Matt.

"Giga-Charge!"

"Star-Shot!" 

"Particle Burst!" 

"Missiles Launched!"

"Flaming Arrow!" 

"Fang Rockets!" 

"Proton Cannons!"

The seven attacks all flew at the DKT-type. However, he showed no fear, as he drew his new sword that was meant for this body. The attacks collided with Caballero, or so it seemed. When the smoke cleared he was nowhere to be seen. 

"DRAGON FIRE CROSSBOW!" suddenly came the voice of Caballero as he fired his blazing arrow at the group. Everyone manage to avoid the arrow except for Totalizer since he was too slow, but the heat shockwave managed to get the others that managed to dodge the full force of the attack.

Totalizer: 125% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased. Warning! Parts Melted._

Peppercat: 19% Damage to All Parts.

Krosserdog: 12% Damage to All Parts.

Sumilidon: 11% Damage to All Parts.

Freya: 14% Damage to All Parts.

Arcbeetle: 10% Damage to All Parts.

Dragonite: 17% Damage to All Parts.

Rokusho: 13% Damage to All Parts.

N-Blade: 16% Damage to All Parts.

Metabee: 17% Damage to All Parts.

Brass: 18% Damage to All Parts.

Kantaroth: 17% Damage to All Parts.

Link: 15% Damage to All Parts.

"Man......the air of the attack alone was hot. I'd hate to feel the full force of the attack." said Matt sweating.

"Tell me about it!" sarcastically yelled Totalizer's voice from Sloan's Medawatch.

"Pyro Dragons!" suddenly yelled Caballero. He stabbed his sword into the ground and 8 lines of fire spread out around him. The lines of fire erupted from the earth and formed 8 dragons that snaked around him, until he drew his sword out of the earth did the fly up and went towards the group. 

"Nayru's Love!" screamed Link as the blue force field surrounded the group in time to protect them from the deadly attack. But the flames kept flying at the force field, and the strain was building up on Link, until he couldn't take it anymore that he had to drop his shield. The others ran, while N-Blade grabbed Link and jumped high above the flames before they scorched the area they were once at. 

Everyone managed to get out of the area in time. And no area effect harmed them this round. It was until more fire arrows started firing did the group have trouble. Kantaroth was hit hard and thrown back, but still managed to hang tough thanks to his upgrades. Krosserdog was hit too trying because he saved Peppercat. He however, seemed less harmed then Kantaroth.

Kantaroth: 87% Damage to All Parts. _Pulse Blade, Revolver, and Particle Burst are Off-Line. Mobility Compromised. _

Krosserdog: 69% Damage to All Parts. 

"Krosserdog! Particle Cannon!" yelled Spike.

"Arcbeetle, lets show this guy another Prominence!" yelled SMX.

"Guys we got to cover them!" ordered Ikki. 

The other Medabots ran at Caballero to buy Krosserdog and Arcbeetle some time. Kantaroth was firing his repeaters like mad, along side with Metabee. Brass decided to use her extra cannons to fire rapid lasers. Link recovering from his slight overload, pulled out his bow and fired arrows of light at Caballero. Freya and N-Blade fired their explosive shuriken the Dinosaur Knight. Sumilidon along with Rokusho kept slashing and punching at Caballero annoying the Knight. Dragonite was either firing missiles or clawing at the DKT-type. The Red Knight tried his best to fend off his annoying foes, but couldn't get in a proper attack. His damaged was mounting up slowly, but surly.

Caballero: 25% Damage to All Parts.

"Guys! Get out of the way!" yelled SMX.

"PROMINENCE!/PARTICLE CANNON!" yelled the two Medabots. An orange and blue beam flew at the Dinosaur Knight. He wasn't afraid, he somehow batted the beams away from him and at Sumilidon and Rokusho taking them out.

Rokusho: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

Sumilidon: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

"Damn it! N-Blade! No more games! Attack with Shadow Dagger Thrust!" yelled Matt in anger.

"Shadow Daggers Thrust!" yelled N-Blade. He pulled out both his daggers and they coated with shadow energy. He then threw them both at Caballero with such speed and accuracy that he had no time to block or dodge. The daggers stabbed deeply into his armor, and then exploded when N-Blade closed his fist. Caballero was thrown back and fell to the floor along with his body parts. Again no medal had ejected.

Caballero: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Center Hull Destroyed. Engaged Normal Battle Mode._

Again from the wreckage came a smaller version of Caballero. This one however, was 4 feet in height. The others decided not to take any chances so they fired with all they had from a distance.

The new smaller Dinosaur Knight ran past the lasers, missiles, and shuriken with such ease. When he was face to face with Dragonite he cut off his arms, before finishing with a sword spin decapitating him.

"Dragonite no!" wailed Warren.

Dragonite: Head Decapitation. _Total Systems Failure. Function Ceased._

"Arcbeetle! Get him!" ordered SMX. Arcbeetle ran at Caballero to avenge his friend. His cannons aligned with the center and fired while running. Caballero blocked the shots with his sword and was about to strike when Arcbeetle disappeared. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to see who it was to get punched in the face by Arcbeetle and get fired on at pointblank.

Caballero: 15% Damage to Head. 28% Damage to Body.

"Buh-bye!" suddenly yelled Caballero as he fired his Dragon Fire Crossbow at pointblank on Arcbeetle. He backflipped away before any real damage from his own attack could hurt him.

Arcbeetle: 120% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

"Oh no you didn't! Take this!" yelled Metabee firing both his cannons on Caballero. Brass backed Metabee up by firing her cannons as well. Those two were the next to fall prey to Caballero. He slashed them both in one swing taking them both out with a powerful slash to the head.

Brass: 100% Damage to Head. _All Functions Ceased._

Metabee: 100% Damage to Head. _All Functions Ceased._

"Link get in there! Lets show him how to handle a blade!" ordered Alexis.

Link drew his sword and took his shield off his back and charged at Caballero. He attacked him with vertical, horizontal, and diagonal swings, but they were all parried. Caballero threw a punch at Link's shield to send him on his back, and went for a stab, but was kicked back by Peppercat. She then shocked him with all the power she could muster. 

Caballero: 20% Damage to Head. 30% Damage to Body. 10% Damage to All Other Parts.

"DIE!" roared Caballero as he went for an overhead slash, but she was saved from the strike by a hail of lasers coming from Krosserdog and Kantaroth. 

Caballero: 22% Damage to Head. 32% Damage to Body. 13% Damage to All Other Parts.

"DRAGON FIRE CROSSBOW!" yelled Caballero firing an arrow at the two taking them out.

Kantaroth: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

Krosserdog: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

Caballero was about to finally finish off Peppercat when chains suddenly wrapped around his arms and pulled him back. The DKT-type however, pulled Link back with greater strength and threw him into Peppercat with enough force to damage them both.

Peppercat: 60% Damage to All Parts.

Link: 85% Damage to All Parts.

"N-Blade, now!" suddenly yelled Matt.

"SHADOW CRESCENT STRIKE!" yelled the voice of N-Blade. From the ceiling came multiple waves of crescent shaped blasts rained down on Caballero sending him to his knees.

Caballero: 34% Damage to All Parts.

"Freya attack!" ordered Isis. 

"Icicle Strike!" yelled the voice of Freya. From somewhere behind Caballero a barrage of sharp icicles struck Caballero.

Caballero: 48% Damage to All Parts.

Link finally managed to pick himself up and drew his blade-less hilt. From the hilt erupted the massive sword. It was his turn to shine. His sword gleamed blue before he started spinning in a circle. Using his Hurricane Blast technique, he spun at Caballero slashing him left and right before finally stopping. 

Caballero: 63% Damage to All Parts.

Peppercat got to her feet and glared at the red Knight. She ran at him her claws crackling with electricity. Instead of just shocking him, she slashed, and clawed at him left and right with her claws still blazing with electricity. She finished him by shocking him for all she is worth.

Caballero: 84% Damage to All Parts.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" roared Caballero raising his sword high. His sword as well as his body erupted in flames. "WILDFIRE!" He began spinning in a circle, and flames blew everywhere like a shockwave. The Medafighters took cover behind some equipment while the remaining Medabots braced themselves. When the attack was done, no bot was left standing, except for Caballero.

Link: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

Peppercat: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

N-Blade: 89% Damage to All Parts. 

Freya: 92% Damage to All Parts.

Freya and N-Blade struggled to get to their feet. They both were panting heavily, and slightly surprised they were still functioning. Caballero, was shocked as well, but thought nothing of it. Caballero shot his fire arrow at the two, but it struck a sudden shield of water. 

"We need to finish him now....." declared Freya.

"I know. So lets do it." agreed N-Blade.

"ARTIC BLASTER!/SHADOW BLASTER!" yelled the two ninjas. One icy blue beam shot out at Caballero encasing him in ice. The next move, the Shadow Blaster, flew at Caballero destroying him, and sending ice and shrapnel everywhere. [ Shadow Blaster is a move like Shadow Burst, but stronger than it, yet weaker than Shadow Destroyer. ]

Caballero: 113% Damage to All Parts. _Legs and Arms Destroyed! Function Ceased._

"NO! YOU BEAT HIM!" wailed Seaslug. He grabbed Caballero's medal and ran away leaving the machinery unguarded. When Matt was going to go examine Caballero's armor it suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue light along with all the machinery.

"Man, that was tough. I hate to fight the other creations." muttered N-Blade.

"I hear you." agreed Freya. "But you have to admit we make a great team." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right." agreed N-Blade. A sudden memory seemed triggered by this.

**__**

Flashback

Merrick stood alone on a hill, overseeing the wreckage that was a factory complex. Behind his mask he had a grin, for he just destroyed one of Ruby's major factories. He knew she'd be after him, but that was what she gets for attacking his hometown. The sudden crunch of grass caused him to turn around. Before him was the one person he hated, but came to like. It was a fellow ninja, cloth in all blue. 

"So did you come here to see the damage we did to that factory?" said the blue ninja, with a feminine voice.

"Yes I did Rei. So why are you here?" asked Merrick.

"To see what was keeping you of course!" laughed Rei. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You have to admit we make a great team, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." agreed Merrick.

****

End Flashback

"N-Blade, what's wrong?" asked Freya noticing his sudden silence.

"Nothing is wrong, nothing at all." answered N-Blade.

**__**

To Be Continued......

Another chapter is done, and more questions are left unanswered. Will Ruby and Cloud be found? What other creations did the Robos create? What was with the flashback? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

A/N: Ok, I got testing this week, so I probably won't get another chapter out anytime soon. Another thing, my B-day is on Friday, go me! ^_^; Ok, now here's the deal. I'm going to ask two questions, whoever, or group of people, answer them correctly, they will get a prize. And I mean a real prize, not like my crazy prizes from the last questions. 

Question 1: What Digimon did I base Caballero on? _Hint: Attacks are the same, save for Wildfire, that I added to his list._

Question 2: Where did I get the name 'Caballero' from? 

Answers will be posted in the next chapter, like last time. 


	18. New Bodies

Me: Another chapter is up!

N-Blade: Took you long enough....... b.b;

Link: What he said.

Freya: Yeah!

Me: *sweatdrops* I had testing! o.o;;

Fic Me: Sure you did.

Me: I did!

Warren: Yeah right! I bet you lied and just went to school without any form of stress!

Me: *yells in a powerful voice* SCHOOL IS STRESSFUL ENOUGH WITHOUT TESTING! 

Warren: *cowers in fear*

Me: *clears in throat* Sorry for that sudden outburst, it's now time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Nor do I own any borrowed characters that appear in this fic. However, I do own some things, I'm just to lazy to list them.

Isis: Onto the reviews! *dodges a suddenly arrow*

Me: Who told you to steal my lines?! *starts shooting more arrows*

Isis: You did! ;; *continues dodging the arrows with ease*

Me: *stops firing* I did? Opps...... ^_^;;;

****

Rumorgirl411: Cool another reviewer! You want to borrow N-Blade and such? What for? O.o; I mean who would want to borrow them? 

N-Blade: HEY! I'm insulted! 

Fic Me: So am I!

Others: We are too!

Me: Oh brother...... e.e; Well, continuing on, if you want to borrow them feel free to, just give me the credit of being their creator. 

****

Xatu, Pokemon Fan: Glad ya like it. Here's another chapter.

****

Phantom Kensai: Don't worry about not knowing the answers to me questions, I'm technically offering the prize to anyone who wants it. Garo Robe? Hmm...don't remember him in Majaro's Mask, but then again the game has been collecting some dust for some time now in me closet! ^_^;; Oh, so you think you figured out the deal between N-Blade and Freya, eh? Then you could be wrong, or you could be right. I'm not telling until later! XD

****

HFH: Thanks for wishing me luck on my testing! ^_^ I found your little script play was funny, so I'm going to post it! =D

Arcbeetle: Poor me... That hurt... ;_;

SMX: Poor Arcbeetle...

Warren: Poor Arcbeetle...

Me: Poor Arcbeetle...

Dragonite: Poor me... Decapitated! ;_;

*Crickets*

Dragonite: I HATE YOU! _

****

Mad-Man: Um....Spirit Knight, dude! I think you are starting an apocalypse here! _SK:_ ... _Me:_ Did turning giant shrink your brain or something?! This is the end of the world we're talking about here! Even if you do banish all the evil, you will do the same to the good! _SK:_ *still no response* _Me:_ Methinks, I must stop you as well as the Mad-Mauler.......but I must try one final attack to defeat the Mad-Mauler.......DRAGON DESTROYER! *his sword-claw gauntlet changes into a giant half dragon head. His Dragon Blaster gauntlet changed to the other half of the dragon head. He combines them together and fires a massive spiral yellow blast at both the Mad-Maulers. His attack engulfs the two, and a large explosion occurs It's over........._Or is it? _

Me: Ok time to reveal the answers to my questions in the last chapter. Caballero means Knight in Spanish. The Digimon I based Caballero on was Emperor Greymon who appears in Season 4. 

N-Blade: Ok....so you revealed the answers, but what is this offering the prize to whoever wants it? O.o;

Me: I was getting to that. Technically I was going to offer this prize to anyone who wanted it, but I just wanted to test my reviewers' knowledge on things. *is suddenly glared at and shrinks back into a corner, cowering in fear*

Mad-Man/HFH: *appears in a puff of smoke and is slightly angry* So, we didn't need to answer the question, eh?! So why bother?! 

Me: *in a small voice* To test your knowledge? o.o;;

HFH/Mad-Man: *has anime anger symbols on their foreheads* So what is the prize that you are offering to everyone who is willing to take it?

Me: *gets up and speaks in a confident voice* A place in my sequel to this fic, and yes people there is going to be a sequel! I just don't know what to call it.... X.x;

Authors/Characters: *falls over* 

Authors: I guess it is a somewhat guess it is a somewhat good prize.....now to plan on being in it or not.

Me: Yup, it's up to you authors if you want to be in my sequel or not, more info on what your roles would be at the end of the chapter, since this intro was long enough.... X.x;

Authors: *grumbles*

N-Blade: On with the chapter!

****

Chapter 17: New Bodies

The gang were still in the now abandoned warehouse that was the war ground of a terrible battle. The gang were trying to decide on whether or not to continue the search or not for the day.

"I say we continue our search!" yelled Matt.

"Easy for you to say! Your Medabot is still functioning! Some of ours need a good repair job!" yelled Warren. 

"Look, any of you who want to quit now for the day raise your hands." started Matt. He saw that 8 hands went up, the hands of those whose Medabots were off-line. "All those who want to continue raise their hands." His own, Isis', Alexis', and Koji's hands were up. 

"Looks like we quit for the day." smugly said Warren as he and the others turned to leave.

"Guys, if it is parts you are worried about, I can just replace them for you." suddenly said Matt.

"What was that?" was the general response.

"I said I'd replace your current parts with my own parts." answered Matt.

"Cool so how about replace them?" yelled the people who wanted their parts replaced.

"I don't need any new parts, so keep them." said Rintaro.

"Ditto for us." said SMX and Spike. Rintaro, SMX, and Spike placed their Medabots' current parts for their spares. Now the upgraded Arcbeetle, Kantaroth, and Krosserdog were back on-line.

"Come to think of it, I don't need any parts either." suddenly said Erika as she transported Brass' spare parts making her back on-line as well.

"Like I need parts." scoffed Koji as he transported Sumilidon's spare parts bringing him back on-line too.

"That only leaves you guys, so align your Medawatches with mine if you want your parts." The four remaining Medafighters aligned their Medawatches with Matt's. Matt hit the transport button and a blue beam shot out of his Medawatch before splitting into four and going to the others. 

In front of Ikki was the KBT-type Mark III series, like Kantaroth's old body. One thing was different however, instead of being yellow, this one was all black. Ikki wasn't sure if this body had any new weapons like Kantaroth's new body, but he inserted Metabee's medal none the less. When the optics lit up, they were still the same classic emerald green.

"Wow.....I'm all black. No offense Matt, but black isn't my color." said Metabee.

"No respect! Just be happy! Besides, I'm giving this to Ikki, so he can get it painted over if he wants. Anyway, Ikki will probably just use this as a spare body!" yelled Matt.

"Whatever....." grumbled Metabee.

In front of Sloan appeared the same model body that was Totalizer. However, Sloan noticed that this body looked the same at first glance, but after looking at it longer, did he notice that the armor seemed thicker, and that the Giga-Laser arms seemed bigger as well. This just seemed like a slightly more powerful Totalizer to Sloan, but he knew it was better than nothing. He inserted Totalizer's medal and the bot came to life.

"Wow.....I feel stronger." said Totalizer gripping his three-fingered hands. He picked up a nearby piece of wood and crushed it to splinters with ease. 

"Hell yeah." grinned Totalizer.

The Medabot that appeared in front of Samantha was a total shock to everyone in the group. Instead of the robotic feline they were expecting appeared something totally new. What appeared in front of Sam was what looked like a cross between a tiger and a human girl. She was as tall as the Ninja-Strike body(making it a good 5 ft). The lower torso was tiger, while the upper was human-like. She wore knee-high, open toed, purple leather boots, which let her clawed toes stick out of. She also wore what seemed to be steel bands on her thighs. And like any tiger, she had what seemed to be fur on her legs, and black stripes covered her legs. She also had a tail. On her waist she wore a brass jeweled belt that covered her entire stomach. She wore a purple tunic/bra that covered her bust, and connected to a jeweled black metal collar. Just below her shoulders she wore brass jeweled rings. Covering her hands were fingerless purple leather gloves that went to her elbows. Her 'skin' was tan and body was muscled. Unlike any other Medabot she had a real face, mouth, nose, and all. She had red hair, and tiger ears prodded from the sides of her head. Her only weapon seemed to be a black handled staff, with a brown paw that had claws. When Sam overcame her shock, she finally placed the medal and the body's eyelids opened up to reveal auburn eyes.

****

Vital Stats

KAT-?????

Peppercat, Type: Woren

Medafighter: Samantha

Specialty: Thunder Staff

The boys in the group, save Matt, was drooling over Peppercat's new body. Peppercat not use to this attention blushed a deep crimson. 

"Matt.....what the heck gave you the idea to make a body like this?" asked Sam.

"Um......a very old game that I found." answered the boy. 

"Where did you get the money to make this?" asked Erika.

"I have no freakin' clue." laughed Matt. 

The Medabot in front of Warren looked exactly like Dragonite. The one giant difference was that it was black. Another difference was that it was a male DGO-type body instead of the female one that Dragonite used to be in. After Warren stopped drooling at the sight of Peppercat's new body did he insert Dragonite's medal into the new body.

"I'm in a male and black body! Yes!" cried Dragonite dancing around and came to a sudden halt when he saw Peppercat. "WOW!" 

"You know....I think I'm starting to regret giving Peppercat that body now......" grumbled Matt. 

"Well we ain't!" yelled the other boys. They were all hit over the head by the girls.

"So....what can this body do?" asked Peppercat.

"Um....lets see. For starters, your main weapon is your staff which can be charged with or throw electricity. If you ever lose your staff, you fingers can suddenly turn into talons that act like the hands of your old body. But this time, they can throw electricity instead of just charging with electricity. Like your body this one is built for speed and agility, however this body has physical strength as well." 

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Lets test this out." said Peppercat, as she held her staff as it crackled with electricity. Aiming for a crate across the room, she fired a bolt of electricity that blew the crate apart. The others were amazed at the power the body contained.

"N-Blade.....I think I built a weapon that could take out your Ninja-Strike body......" sweatdropped Matt.

"I think you're right......." commented N-Blade also sweatdropping.

"Cool! Peppercat can take out your Ninja-Strike body?! She's all powerful!" laughed Sam evilly.

"Hey Matt! Does this body got any new gizmos in it too?" asked Metabee.

"Um.....lets see. Try the Shoulder Rifle....or....perhaps the Wrist Missiles......" trailed Matt.

"Shoulder Rifle? Wrist Missiles?" said Metabee confused. When he said those weapons names a double barrel rifle appeared on his shoulder and from his wrists popped out missile launchers. "Cool. This body is going to give a totally new meaning to a Metabee boppin'" 

"Matt....I think you made power hungry mad men." said Link.

"Um....Sloan and Warren seem normal at least...." said Matt sweatdropping slightly.

"I wouldn't say that Matt...." trailed Totalizer. He just discovered his new Omni-Cannon option, where tons of laser canons pop out around his arms. Sloan had an evil grin on his face close to Sam's. 

"WE SHALL BE UNSTOPPABLE!" laughed Sloan insanely.

"Cool! We're the sane ones for once!" laughed Warren and Dragonite.

"Did you give any weird weapons to Dragonite?" asked Warren.

"Not that I can think off. Dragonite should have a weapon list option programmed into him, and you should be able to display it on your Medawatch." answered Matt.

"Ok." stated Warren, and he fiddled with his Medawatch.

"We have a problem. You forgot about Rokusho." said SMX pointing at Rokusho's fallen body.

"Oh yeah.....um don't know if I got anything that is really great for him." stated Matt. He was going to wonder what body, or parts would be suited for Rokusho until N-Blade poked him to get his attention.

"Hey Matt, what about the KWG-type body you built? I mean, you haven't used it for ages, so why not lend it to Rokusho?" asked N-Blade.

"Not a bad idea." said Matt as he picked up Rokusho's medal and placed it back into his body. "Rokusho, its time for a repair job. Transport Medaparts!" He aimed his Medawatch for Rokusho and his body was replaced with one that was exactly the same. 

"Thank you, Matt. I was wondering what was taking so long." said Rokusho looking down at his body. He felt slightly stronger than before, lighter and faster as well.

"Maybe we should split into three teams instead of the tons of groups we had before. I mean, what would happen if we ran into trouble and couldn't get help in time? I mean, this time we were lucky, but the next we might not. There is strength in numbers." commented Matt.

"So....who goes with who?" asked Alexis.

"That's what I'm thinking over. There are thirteen of us, so one team would have five. Since each team will have at least one supercharged Medabot I'm trying to consider who would need more support.

"Ok I got it! Team 1 will consist of Koji, SMX, Warren, and Sloan. Team 2 will consist of Rintaro, Ikki, Alexis, Erika, and Rokusho. Team 3 will consist of me, Isis, Sam, and Spike." stated Matt. The male Medabots seemed disappointed that Peppercat was not on their team, but dismissed it.

"It's time that this hunt continues." said Freya.

****

Unknown Location

"You shall never find us N-Blade! Never! And if you do, you shall never see the light of day ever again!" cackled Ruby.

"She's on another power trip...." grumbled Cloud.

**__**

To Be Continued.....

Ok, I know that this was slightly on the shorter scale compared to the last few chapters, but I like to see you do better with testing about. Er-I mean, new bodies are unleashed, but will the owners of the Medabots use them wisely? Or will they be corrupted by power? Will N-Blade and friends prevail over Ruby and Cloud? Or will they be defeated? When will the Robos strike again? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

Me: Ok, so it's time to say what those who wish to be in the sequel would be doing. In it, their will be a City Wide Tournament like in the show, but note that this isn't going to be like UR or UR2 or anything of the sort, it's just a small addition that would be added, that I'd like any to be in. How the Medabots win, will be nothing but fate man, so you just have to be lucky, since I plan on flipping a coin 5 times to decide a winner of a match.

N-Blade: You didn't even finish writing this, but already planned a sequel, and stuff that would happen?! O.o; 

Me: Um....yeah. ^_^;;

N-Blade: Good grief...... X.x;

Me: If ya want to be in it, just send me an e-mail with Medafighter data, and Medabot info, or leave a review. I'll take anyone who wants to be in the sequel until I finish this fic, and maybe even writing the beginning chapters of the sequel. 

N-Blade: Well, Matt has to jet now, so later! And oh yeah! Matt promises a longer chapter next time, but when it'll come out, even he doesn't know! 

A/N: Oh yeah, kudos to whoever knows what game I got Peppercat's new body off of, since not even my game obsessed heard about the game save two. If any one give me the correct answer, I may just give them a better part in my sequel, that is, if they want to be in it.


	19. The Song of Mayhem

Me: Another chapter! Mwuahahaha! XD

N-Blade: He's back to normal..... b.b;

Others: *nods*

Me: And what's wrong with me being normal?! .o;

Freya: *shrugs* Since you're normal, I'm guessing your done with testing.

Me: Yup! ^_^

Alexis: Figures.

Me: Disclaimer time! XD *somehow manages to do 5 backflips*

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Borrowed characters all belong to their respected owners. I own some stuff, but like always, I'm too lazy to list them.

Warren: Reviews! Onto the reviews! *automatically flinches and prepares for the worse, but nothing happens* Eh? O.o;

Me: I asked you to say the line, so I won't attack. b.b;

Warren: Woo hoo! Reviews, reviews I say! ^_^

****

Phantom Kensai: Ok, when I first got your review I was thinking, 'What is he talking about?' So, I decided to read my last chapter over and then started banging my head, due to the weird writing. I could either change it or leave it as it is, but then again I'm too lazy to, so I'll think of what made my half-awake brain write that in. I thought of three possible reasons, 1) I made the boys very sick minded, 2) I made the boys like cat girls, or 3) Peppercat technically looks real, I mean the metal skin, looks like real human skin and such, and the boys like that or something. Mwuahahaha! I stumped the gamer in my reviewing circle, mwuahahaha! XD Oh yeah, Freya is the name of a Norse Goddess? O.o; I did not know that.

Freya: I'm named after the Norse Goddess of Love and Beauty! Cool! ^_^

N-Blade: You're so full of yourself...... ¬¬;

Freya: And you aren't? ô.o

N-Blade: Um....yes? o.o;

Freya: Oh, brother..... b.b;

****

Demon of Shadows: Cool another reviewer for me. Nope, Peppercat's upgraded body isn't from any of the primal fury games, and that is because I never heard of them! X.x;

****

HFH: Hehe, so you don't know this time, eh? Well thanks for the review, and to torture Dragonite some more, I'll post this review! XD

__

Dragonite: Why did you put HFH's review in your chap? That wasn't funny at all, in fact it was cruel and terrible with me... ;_;

Arcbeetle: That's why it was funny, dumb...

Dragonite: Ah! HA HA HA HA HA XD

Dragonite: HEY! XO

Dragonite: I am going to hurt you! *He charges at me with his claws poised to strike* PREPARE FOR PAIN! *slashes down, but the attack goes through me, and now Dragonite is confused, and suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turns around and his head is met with a sudden golf club collison* OOF! X.x;

Me: MWUAHAHAHAH! I mastered the Shadow Walk! *laughs* Now back to the reviews.

****

Rumorgirl411: You're right in a sense, but not all entirely correct. I've found a site about Thunder Cats(by accident), and it had some pics which gave me the idea to use a certain cat girl from one of my games. Not able to feel emotions? I'm so sorry.......A surge when you write, you say? I have a rush whenever I write my fic, due to being able to release any pent up emotions into my writing. So, possibly this is why you have your surge.

****

Mad-Man: *grits his teeth as he hears the chanting of the two* A messenger of both light and darkness? Such a thing that should not happen at a time like this. I must put a stop towards this, for who knows what shall happen? *raises his Dragon Blaster at the Messenger of Darkness with great difficulty. His vision blurs, and his arm feels heavy* What's going on? _SK/MOD:_ A cleansing *they whisper in his head* _Me:_ You want a cleansing? I'll give you one! *his claw sword forms into one long blade* Your time is up! _ALUMBRAR TEMPESTAD! _*his blade glows a radiant white, before a storm of swords made of light fly at the Messenger of Darkness, along with one powerful beam of light*

Me: Now to be slightly evil as I am, I shall not reveal what game I got Peppercat's upgrade from just yet. Now, since no one seems to have heard of a Woren, how about a Fullen? It's the same thing, but for some reason the game says both names for the race of the tiger people. X.x;

N-Blade: You're game is crazy then..... b.b;

Me: I just say the game creators were just too lazy to or forgot to change the name..... e.e;

Link: Who cares?! Continue with the chapter! X.x;

Me: Fine.....on with the story!

****

Chapter 18: The Song of Mayhem

The gang had just finished searching the remaining building in the downtown sector, and were planning on moving to another sector to search. So, all the team members, save SMX and Rokusho, rode the bus to the mid-town region. There were a total of six locations, but they were slightly more scattered than the others. 

"So, why again did SMX and Rokusho not ride the bus with us?" asked Metabee's voice coming from Ikki's Medawatch.

"Because SMX doesn't want to be stared at, and Rokusho doesn't want to be just in a medal without a way to talk." answered N-Blade's voice from Matt's Medawatch. (A/N: Yup, both Medafighters were able to somehow talk their Medabots to eject their medals.)

"Question, how did you talk us into ejecting our medals?" asked both the KBT-type and NON-type. 

"Easy, we threatened to put you in a female body like Dragonite!" laughed Matt and Ikki.

"Hey! I heard that!" 

"We said it, so you would here it!"

"I get no respect!"

"That's because you were in a female body!" laughed N-Blade.

"How much longer until we reach our destination?" whispered Isis to Erika.

"Sadly it'll be another 15 minutes of this....." whispered Erika back.

"Oh, brother......" sighed the kunoichi.

The gang finally reached mid-town, and now walking and talking. Even SMX and Rokusho were there walking along side with the gang. They were trying to decide who goes where this time.

"Crud deciding. We'll go to C-1, and C-4, Team 1 will go to C-2, and C-5, and Team 2 will go to C-3, and C-6." declared Matt. 

"Ok, so lets go" replied the others.

"We're off." said N-Blade as the gang split into their three teams. 

The group known as Team 1 were heading towards their first destination. SMX had decided to stop traveling from the rooftops and just walk on solid ground along with the others. The group was wondering what they might find in this sector.

"So, who believes we'll run into Rubberobos here?" asked Warren.

"There is always a chance, but one never does know what fate has in store." answered Sloan. The others raised an eyebrow at the chubby boy.

"Come again?" 

"In simple terms, it means most likely." sighed Sloan with a giant sweatdrop.

"Oh......." went the others.

"Come on, it's just a little further. According to the map we'll be their in another 5 minutes." commented SMX.

"We know, we know. Don't have to say how much longer......" groaned the others.

"No respect......" muttered SMX.

Team 2 were all walking towards their destination in a calm and orderly fashion. The group was just chatting calmly even though they could be running into more trouble.

"Lets see, we have three shooters and two grapplers. We're a somewhat balanced team." commented Ikki.

"Dude! You forgot that Kantaroth is part grappler now takes to his Pulse Blade! So we have two-and-a-half shooters and two-and-a-half grapplers, dude!" yelled Rintaro in his hyper way. [ scratch the chatting calmly note.... b.b; ]

"Whatever, dude....." sighed Ikki. _Great now I'm talking like him..._

"You're starting to talk like him now Ikkster." commented Metabee snickering.

"Quiet you...." 

"No need to fight." stated Rokusho.

"Um....actually there is technically. Well not right now, but later if we run into trouble, ya know?" went Alexis.

"Well he meant, no need to fight now. Not in the long run." pointed out Erika.

"I know, but I just felt like contradicting him." grinned Alexis. The others just sweatdropped at that comment.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long day....." muttered Metabee as they continued to walk towards the building marked out on their map.

Team 3 were heading out towards their destination with an air of tension around them. This group seemed all serious, and more tense then the other groups.

"What are the chances of running into someone on our first search?" asked Spike.

"Pretty high, considering that both you and Sam, as well as Isis and I ran into someone at the first building we searched." answered Matt.

"What are the chances of it being Ruby and Cloud?" questioned Sam.

"Slim to none, I reckon. Higher chance of running into another Robo hideout, or a gang hangout, then those two." replied N-Blade.

"And what if we were in that slim portion?" mused Freya.

"Then we battle like there is no tomorrow...." started Isis.

"....For it could be very well be our last." finished Peppercat.

"Those of little faith. We're the group of magic users and upgraded Medabots. If we do run into the two, we shall end this here and now." declared Krosserdog.

"I like how you think, Krosserdog." went Matt and N-Blade.

"Come on, it's only a little longer. Our first building is up ahead." pointed out Krosserdog. And they continued on their way, not knowing if the building is abandoned or not. 

Team 1 entered the building weapons ready, and to their surprise so did the Rubberobos waiting for them. It appears they were expecting them. There were hundreds of Noctobats, and Landmotors weapons ready. Sorinato, Serpiente, Daishi, and Bolin were all there as well, along with two newer bots the gang hasn't seen.

The first new Medabot was a female one. She was the same height of Sumilidon, and held a scythe. She wore maroon boots, with white rims that came to her knees. She seemed to have no armor, but wore a white and gold dress, that reached the top of her boots. Strapped to her waist was a gold cloth belt. She wore a white cape that was red on the inside. On her arms she wore maroon armlets with white rims. Any 'skin' that showed was white with a slight red hue to it. Where her mouth would be was covered by white metal that had a red hue to it as well. Red upside down triangles covered her yellow optics. She had blonde hair down to her waist. Her scythe had a silver pole, while the blade itself was red and white.

****

Vital Stats

FLA-13011

Menardi, Type: Flame User

Medafighter: Gillgirl

Specialty: Scythe

The second new Medabot was male. It was as tall, or taller than Daishi. This bot was all white and looked like a squid. Heck, it was a squid more or less. This creature had six tentacles with suction cups, and seemed to have no weapons(hell like it needs weapons when it is giant and has tentacles). Optics yellow, and if what you could call a face, was black. This monster was based off the legendary monster known as a kraken.

****

Vital Stats

KRN-20551

Kraken(Original ain't it? =B), Type: Kraken

Medafighter: Squidguts

Specialty: Hundred Blows

"Great, looks like we ran into an ambush....." muttered Warren.

"Seems so, but I wonder who those two new bots are." wondered Koji.

"No time for that! We have to fight!" declared SMX.

"What he said!" yelled Sloan.

"You shall not beat us!" cackled Gillgirl.

"ATTACK MODE!" bellowed the Medafighters. The four Medabots aligned with the side of good, charged at the army of Medabots aligned with the side of evil.

Team 2 entered their destination with extreme caution. Their Medabots had their weapons ready, but the building was empty, or so it seemed. When the group fully entered the building the doors slammed shut, cutting off the source of light. Suddenly lights came on all around them and they heard the laughter of Shrimplips and Seaslug.

"Oh great......another freakin' ambush." muttered Alexis.

"Thanks to Seaslug here, we knew you'd be searching building for something, or someone. So every Robo in every hideout around Japan are on high alert for any intruders like yourselves." laughed Shrimplips.

"It's not like you can beat us! We've beaten you enough times to prove it!" countered Ikki.

"That was then, this is now!" retorted Seaslug. 

Beowulf, Orion, Darkbeetle, Alargarse, along with two unfamiliar Medabots popped out of their hiding places. The Medabot closer to Shrimplips was half the height of Caballero. It was male and had a wicked look to him. He was covered from head to toe in gold and gray armor. On his feet he wore gold pointy toed boots that had gray on the heels. He wore what seemed to be a giant gold skirt that was for both leg and torso protection. However, a weird slate colored cloth thingie with some symbol on it was between his legs, that ended the at the same place his skirt armor did. His chest was protected by thick gray armor, and near his shoulders did the chest armor seemed to have orange eyes. Dead center of his chest was gold with a symbol in red. Shoulder guards were curved in shape and gold. On his hands he wore giant fingerless gold gauntlets. His fingers were thick and gray, as well as where his gauntlets and shoulder guards didn't protect. His head looked like a cone, but that was actually just a mask, and behind the mask was his head protected by gray metal. He had three gold optics, and a mouth. In his left hand was the base of his massive flail whose chain and ball was held in his right hand.

****

Vital Stats

CRD-11120

Onox, Type: Evil Crusader

Medafighter: Shrimplips

Specialty: Flail

The Medabot closer to Seaslug looked like a doctor. Well, an evil doctor/mad scientist was more of the look that this Medabot had. It was male and was slightly taller than the average Medabot. He had on black boots, and had on white pants. He also had on a white lab coat and wore a hospital mask. He had giant poofy gray hair and spiral black and white optics. This crazy looking doctor Medabot also wore no gloves. [ The insanity! The horror! The uncleanness! X.x; ]

****

Vital Stats

DOC-24421

Doc, Type: Mad Doctor

Medafighter: Seaslug

Specialty: Needle Missiles

"You shall never beat Onox and Doc! Or our other Medabots!" laughed Seaslug and Shrimplips.

"Looks like they dug a bit into the gaming world of Zelda to pick Onox......" grumbled Alexis.

"He's mine. The rest of you, pick your opponents." declared Link. The others nodded. 

"ATTACK MODE!" cried the Medafighters. The group of Medabots charged at the opposing side.

Team 3 entered the building and found it empty. They were about to leave the place until N-Blade stopped them. 

"What's the matter, N-Blade?" asked Matt.

"Something doesn't seem right......" answered the NON-type drawing his katana as he walked deeper and deeper into the building. His sword glowed dim with blue light as he slashed downward actually cutting the air! The cut he made got larger until the illusion just shattered. 

"Great......I was hoping I wasn't actually sensing this, but it looks like we found Ruby and Cloud's hideout." muttered N-Blade.

"I thought you wanted to find the two." mused Freya.

"I do.....but I've said it enough that this was my fight, and my fight alone." 

"Don't you start that again. We're a team, and we shall stay a team." finished Freya walking ahead to the area N-Blade had just revealed. N-Blade just sighed as he and the others followed Freya. 

The group was hiding behind crates and barrels to travel around the place that was revealed. As the two went further did they notice the FLS-type and KNT-type. They seemed to be looking in a glowing pool of some sort. 

"NOW!" yelled N-Blade jumping over the crate he hid behind firing his shuriken at the two. The others wasted no time firing whatever projectile they could. But their attacks just went through the FLS-type and KNT-type. 

"What the....?" said N-Blade in disbelief. Then it hit him, it was all an illusion, and this was a trap.

"Guys it's a trap!" yelled N-Blade.

"Too late to run!" bellowed Cloud as he erupted from a crate and tackled Krosserdog.

"It's way too late!" cackled Ruby as darts of fire rained down on the group. 

Krosserdog threw Cloud off of him, and was nearly pelted by the flaming darts if he didn't dodge in time. The others avoided the attack thanks to their speed and agility as well.

"Looks like it's time for the mayhem to begin." declared N-Blade.

"It's been the time, Ninja-B." countered Freya drawing her sais.

"Whatever, we'll take Ruby. You two handle Cloud." stated N-Blade as he and Freya ran at Ruby, as the others prepared their attacks on Cloud.

Missiles were raining down on the floor Medabots, but they were being shot down by Totalizer's new Omni-Cannons. Sumilidon was slashing left and right at the Noctobats and Landmotors. Arcbeetle was making short work with the Noctobats and Landmotors as well, he either blew them apart with missiles or lasers. Dragonite tried an attack he found in the weapon-list of his body. It was called 'Dragon Flame,' when he used the attack, from his torso popped out two dragon heads, the heads sent deadly white flames at his enemies. After, that attack all the Noctobats and Landmotors had ceased their functions. Now all that remained were the main threats who just stood still, waiting for their orders.

"It's 6-4, their favor." started SMX. "Sloan think you can manage Daishi?" The boy nodded. "Koji think you can handle that weird scythe wielding Medabot?" Koji nodded as well. "I'll take on Sorinato and Serpiente, Warren the kraken and dwarf are yours." The singer sweatdropped.

Totalizer began his match by firing his Omni-Cannons on Daishi. The lasers exploded around the HAW-type. Daishi decided to return the favor by firing his Autocannons at the TOT-type, but somehow the tortoise had dodge and returned firing with two fully charged Giga-Lasers. 

Daishi: 15% Damage to All Parts.

"Totalizer, how did you dodge?" asked Sloan in amazement.

"I'm faster now. We'll have to thank Matt later. Let's try this out. ELECTRON STORM!" bellowed Totalizer. His arms spread out and balls of electricity formed in his hands connected by a thin stream of electricity. His attack sailed at Daishi, hitting him hard in the right arm which he put up to block.

Daishi: 35% Damage to Right Arm. 21% Damage to Left Arm. 19% Damage to Legs. 20% Damage to Body. 22% Damage to Head. 

Daishi's body sparked with electricity on and off. He roared in anger and a red ball of energy charged in his left hand and he released the attack onto Totalizer. Totalizer had no time to dodge, so he just tried to defend himself. His body was engulfed in the eruption of energy before dying down. Totalizer was still up and ticking!

Totalizer: 45% Damage to Arms. 25% Damage to All Other Parts.

Sloan couldn't believe what he just witnessed, and neither could've Daishi. He howled in anger and charged at the smaller bot weapons firing nonstop. Totalizer did the only thing he could do. He used his new speed and tried running for it. This wasn't a solution, but it beat being slagged. 

Menardi and Sumilidon were exchanging blows. Neither one was getting in a hit. Each sword swipe he sent was either parried by the scythe or armlet. Every slash or staff swing Menardi sent was blocked by either claw or arm. Both Medafighters were getting fed up with it.

"Sumilidon, Hammer Fist!" 

"Menardi, Heat Beam!" 

Sumilidon's right claws retracted and he went for a punch, but he missed by an inch, by the surprisingly fast Menardi. She then forced him back with the staff part of her scythe. Sumilidon stumbled back and barely dodged an orange beam that came from Menardi's hand.

"She's pretty fast for someone fighting in a dress. Let's try something else. Fang Rockets!" ordered Koji.

"Fang Rockets!" cried the STG-type. He fired a pair of his fang shaped rockets at Menardi, but she batted them away with the flat edge of her scythe. The rockets hit some nearby crates sending splinters everywhere. 

Menardi then ran at Sumilidon and delivered a powerful slash across the chest. She then sent him flying with a round house to the head.

Sumilidon: 37% Damage to Body. 23% Damage to Head.

"How can she kick in a dress?" wondered Sumilidon rubbing his jaw.

"That's because that is no normal dress, it's probably a fabric like the COW-type's Cape Shield. So it can let her move freely." answered the young Karakuchi.

"Oh brother....." sighed Sumilidon as he ducked under an overhead swing, before giving Menardi a powerful punch to the chest. She was sent stumbling back, and had no time to react as Sumilidon delivered a powerful slash with his Flexor Sword. 

Menardi: 48% Damage to Body. 27% Damage to Right Arm. 25% Damage to Left.

"You'll pay for that." hissed Menardi as she shot Heat Beam after Heat Beam at Sumilidon. The Saber-Tooth Tiger-Type dodge the beams left and right, before backflipping over the last.

"Attack pattern Delta-3!" ordered Koji.

Sumilidon's claws retracted and became twin Hammer Fists. He then slammed both his fists into the earth causing a mini-earthquake, but unlike his battle with N-Blade, Menardi jumped into the air as the quake started and landed after it stopped. Sumilidon was surprised, but his claws popped back at as he charged at her. Menardi charged at him as well scythe in hand.

Dragonite was fairing pretty well against Bolin and Kraken. He was running between Kraken and Bolin. So Kraken would hit Bolin instead of him. He then started firing missiles at the two, before retreating some distance away.

Kraken: 16% Damage to All Parts.

Bolin: 45% Damage to All Parts.

"Fry that squid! Dragon Flame!" ordered Warren.

"Dragon Flame!" yelled Dragonite. The twin dragon heads popped out from his torso before two jets of white flames flew at Kraken. Kraken, defended himself with his tentacles forming a makeshift shield.

Kraken: 26% Damage to Tentacles. 16% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Bolin, Boomerang Axe attack!" ordered Squidguts. Bolin put his axes together making it one long pole with two axe heads. He span in a circle before throwing his double axe pole at Dragonite. Dragonite ducked under the first attack, knowing it would come back, so he remained ducking. But unknown to him, on the return attack did the axe move from a horizontal spinning motion to a vertical one. 

"Dragonite move out of the wave! It's coming back differently!" warned Warren.

"It is?!" screamed Dragonite. He just managed to roll out of the wave before being cut in half by the return attack. He got up and was nearly beaten to death by the multiple tentacle strikes. He was dodging left and right frantically trying to avoid them. Suddenly the tentacles wrapped around Dragonite lifting him up in the air. He was now helpless for any attack.

"Bolin, Battle Axe Crush!" ordered Squidguts. The Dwarf-type jumped high into the air.

"BATTLE AXE CRUSH!" roared the DWF-type. He raised his axes and was about to deliver a powerful twin axe chop to Dragonite.

Arcbeetle was firing his Tri-Cannons on the DRG-type and the CBA-type. They both blocked the attacks with their own types of shields. Sorinato with her Wing Shields, and Serpiente with her cobra head hands.

Sorinato: 23% Damage to Wing Shields.

Serpiente: 27% Damage to Arms.

"Arcbeetle, Rapid Fire!" ordered SMX.

Arcbeetle's cannons aligned themselves with the center one and he began firing rapid lasers at the two. Serpiente being the slithery serpent she was, managed to avoid the shots. Sorinato took to the skies making it easier for her to dodge as well. Arcbeetle had a problem. He couldn't keep firing on both of them, if one was flying while the other was on land. He couldn't see them both. 

"Snake Laser!" hissed Serpiente as she fired her green lasers on Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle just avoided the laser. He decided to go after Sorinato first, since she was the greater threat at the moment. He locked onto Sorinato. He was going to fire every missile he could to take her out quick. His missiles were locked onto Sorinato. 

"MISSILE BARRAGE!" he roared. A storm of missiles sailed at Sorinato, even she knew that her Wing Shields wouldn't protect her against all those, but she took the risk none the less. She got her wings in front of her just before the missiles impacted with her. Sorinato was engulfed in the explosion as well as smoke. Both Arcbeetle and SMX heard something crash, and as the smoke cleared, they were surprised to see Sorinato still standing. But pieces of her armor were gone, and her Wing Shields destroyed.

Sorinato: 68% Damage to All Parts. _Wing Shields Destroyed._

"Venom Bite!" suddenly yelled the voice of Serpiente as her right and left snake head hands bite into Arcbeetle's arm armor. She increased the pressure slightly before recoiling back her hands so Sorinato could finish him.

Arcbeetle: 35% Damage to Right Arm. 36% Damage to Left Arm.

"X! I can't move!" grunted Arcbeetle as he tried moving. 

"Damn it. That move Venom Bite did this to you." cursed SMX trying to think fast of what he could do. 

"Sorinato! Finish him while he can't move. Flame Breath!" ordered Gillgirl.

"With pleasure! FLAME BREATH!" roared Sorinato as white flames charged in her opened mouth.

Beowulf and Rokusho charge at each other, their swords sending sparks every time they clashed against the other. Beowulf tried pushing Rokusho back with his shield, but it was dented slightly thanks to Rokusho's Hammer Fist. 

Beowulf: 5% Damage to Right Arm.

"Feel the might of my Chanbara Sword!" yelled Rokusho cleaving Beowulf's shield in half with his sword. Beowulf stared at disbelief, but got his nerves back and threw the remaining half of the shield at Rokusho. The KWG-type just ducked under the shield and charged forward sword poised to strike. Rokusho's slash was about to hit home, but at the last possible second Beowulf got his sword up.

"You're fast, but speed alone won't let you defeat me." declared Beowulf pushing Rokusho away and giving a quick slice to the chest.

Rokusho: 14% Damage to Body.

Rokusho held the wound he got for a moment, before running back at Beowulf. The KNT-type was waiting for his moment to strike when Rokusho's movements startled him. Rokusho jumped into the air and span in a circle getting a good couple of slashes in on Beowulf. Rokusho backflipped away before running back and slamming his Hammer Fist into Beowulf's left arm.

Beowulf: 48% Damage to Body. 39% Damage to Right Arm. 74% Damage to Left Arm.

"Two can play at that game." growled Beowulf as he charged at Rokusho. Jumping into the air he slashed Rokusho twice with a vertical spinning slash. He then slashed Rokusho diagonally and gave him a kick to body.

Rokusho: 37% Damage to Head. 51% Damage to Body. 19% Damage to Left Arm. 14% Damage to Right Arm. 10% Damage to Legs.

Beowulf went for a stab, but Rokusho jumped up and landed on the tip of Beowulf's sword. The KNT-type tried to pull his sword from under Rokusho, but failed. The KWG-type then pointed his sword at Beowulf.

"Surrender now, or be finished." calmly said Rokusho.

"I'll never surrender to the likes of you!" cried Beowulf. He drew a short sword from his back that was concealed thanks to his cape. He slashed at Rokusho, who blocked in time with his sword. 

"HAMMER FIST!" yelled Rokusho. He slammed his fist into the head of Beowulf. Beowulf was sent flying before landing back first onto the ground.

Beowulf: 99% Damage to Head. _Shut Down Imminent. _48% Damage to Body. 39% Damage to Right Arm. 74% Damage to Left Arm.

Beowulf struggled to get back to his feet. That was until Rokusho pointed his sword at him. 

"Stop now, or you shall cease function anyway. Stay down, it is better that way." said Rokusho.

"I'm ending this with honor! I'll never give up!" spat Beowulf as he got up, but fell back down anyway since his medal ejected.

"I told him to stay down....." muttered Rokusho as he ran to help the others.

Link was having a hard time with Onox. The first thing was that Onox was way bigger than him, and his flail was a heck lot more deadlier weapon than his sword. His shield wouldn't last a second against that flail, and Nayru's Love would last for only so long. He had to attack from a distance. He fired his Longshots at Onox, but they just bounced off his armor.

"Oh boy........" went Link as Onox's giant flail came sailing towards him. He barely dodged the attack.

"Where is Din, boy?!" questioned Onox.

"Din? I don't know any Din!" yelled Link as he pulled out his bow and started shooting brown arrows made of energy at him(A/N: Brown Arrows are normal, Red Arrows are fire, Blue Arrow are ice, and Gold Arrows are light. Thanks for your time). The arrows were doing nothing against his armor and he sent his flail flying at Link again, who had to run like crazy to dodge.

"LIAR! WHERE IS THE ORACLE OF SEASONS?!" bellowed Onox.

"Um, Link....it appears that he has the personality of the Onox in _Oracle of Seasons_. So he believes he came back from the dead, and that you are here to stop him again from capturing Din. So, in other words, this guy is insane." stated Alexis.

"Didn't you think I knew that he was insane?" started Link. "I don't know any Din! The only Din I know is that of the Three Goddesses! So by the name of the Three Goddesses, and the Oracles that bare their name. I shall defeat you!" 

Link charged at Onox his sword blazing with gold energy. He dodged left and right avoiding Onox's monstrous flail, before slashing his leg, and coming back slashing the other. He then used the Hurricane Blast technique to slash Onox multiple times in the sides and legs. Link then ran some distance and threw a handful of blue spheres that grew in size as they flew at Onox blowing up on contact.

Onox: 10% Damage to Body. 3% Damage to Head. 4% Damage to Arms. 13% Damage to Legs.

"Hmm....maybe I should kick it up a notch." said Link. He sheath his sword, pulled on his Silver Gauntlets, and pulled out the MTH. The ball of the flail came sailing at him, but he batted it away with the MTH. He ran at Onox and bashed the flail base holding arm with the MTH. This caused Onox to drop the base of the flail, and clutch his hand.

Onox: 14% Damage to Left Arm. 4% Damage to Right Arm. 10% Damage to Body. 3% Damage to Head. 13% Damage to Legs.

"YOU SHALL TELL ME WHERE DIN IS!" roared Onox as he made a grab for Link, but the speedy Elf Hero ran a safe distance away.

"You want Din, I'll give you something belonging to Din! Din's Fire!" yelled Link sending flames at Onox. This did nothing, but anger the CSD-type. Unknown to Link, the weird looking eyes on Onox's chest were glowing.

"Demon Eyes!" yelled Onox sending orange beams from the eyes on his chest. Link was forced to retreat back, and kept backflipping over and over to avoid the beams. He was then hit by the last two beams.

Link: 13% Damage to Right Arm. 12% Damage to Legs.

"Link! Grab his flail! Use it against him!" advised Alexis.

Link put his MTH away and made a dash for the flail, the problem was so was Onox. Link managed to grab the base of flail, but Onox grabbed the chain. It was a test of strength and Onox had the greater strength despite Link's Silver Gauntlets. Link was thrown forward, he started running and climbed up Onox's leg and delivered a kick to the head, jumped back, and threw three bombs at his head.

Onox: 14% Damage to Head. 14% Damage to Left Arm. 4% Damage to Right Arm. 10% Damage to Body.13% Damage to Legs.

"This is going to be a long fight....." muttered Link. 

The two KBT-types were firing like mad on Alargarse, Darkbeetle, and Orion. The three evil Medabots fired missiles that the two KBT-types couldn't seem to shoot down fast enough. The missiles were getting closer and closer to the two, and they would be doomed if they hit. Something seemed to trigger in Metabee's memory.

"I don't know how, but I seem to remember how to do this! Magma Missiles!" yelled Metabee. His horns glowed red before he fired his two red coated Seeker Missiles at the storm of missiles. When his own missiles collided with the opponents', the heat shockwave was more than enough to take them all out. 

"Let's show them some real missiles Kantaroth." advised Metabee.

"Right on."

"Missiles Launched!" yelled the two. Both Metabee and Kantaroth fired their Seeker Missiles, as well as Micro Missiles, and Wrist Missiles. After the explosions the opposing team was still standing.

Alargarse: 35% Damage to All Parts.

Darkbeetle: 37% Damage to All Parts.

Orion: 22% Damage to All Parts.

Alargarse was charging a Nova Flare and Darkbeetle was charging the Solar Cannon, Orion was playing defense. Kantaroth fired his Particle Burst knocking Orion onto his back. Darkbeetle was about to fire the Solar Cannon, but Metabee knocked his aim of course by nailing him with a gold blast from his Shoulder Rifle. Darkbeetle unleashed the Solar Cannon on the fallen Orion. Alargarse was going to unleash the Nova Flare, but his aim too was knocked off course thanks to Rokusho's Hammer Fist. Alargarse sent his attack at Darkbeetle. 

Orion: 67% Damage to All Parts.

Darkbeetle: 80% Damage to All Parts.

Alargarse: 58% Damage to Head. 35% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Thanks for the assist Rokusho." thanked Metabee.

"Anytime."

"Isn't it too early to celebrate? I mean, they're still standing!" warned Kantaroth.

"Good point. Let's take care of that." said Metabee.

"Particle Burst! Pulse Beams! Micro Missiles! Missiles Launched!" yelled Kantaroth firing all his weapons on Orion. 

"Laser Cannons! Shoulder Rifle! Missiles Launched!" yelled Metabee firing his repeaters, revolver, shoulder rifle, wrist and seeker missiles on Darkbeetle.

"Hammer Fist!" roared Rokusho pounding his fist against Alargarse's chest. "Chanbara Sword!" He slashed at Alargarse's arms. He then jumped up and slammed his feet onto Alargarse's head.

Orion: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

Darkbeetle: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

Alargarse: 71% Damage to Head. 55% Damage to Body. 47% Damage to Arms. 35% Damage to Legs.

"Rokusho stand back! Firing all weapons!" roared the two KBT-types. Missiles, lasers, energy discs, micro missiles, and rifle rounds slammed into Alargarse. When the smoke cleared, he was nothing, but a wreck. 

Alargarse: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

"I'm helping out Brass, you two help out Link." declared Metabee. Rokusho and Kantaroth nodded, and ran to aid Link. Metabee ran to help out Brass.

Brass was firing her laser cannons on Doc, but the DOC-type pulled out a large scalpel and blocked the laser rounds. Doc's left arm opened up, needles stuck out of the opening and fired on Brass. She barely had time to dodge the assault of needles and they blew apart the area where she was standing.

"Brass, get your distance away from him, then fire your Star Shot!" ordered Erika. 

Brass was trying to got enough distance away from Doc and fired her Star Shot on him. Star shaped blast, after star shaped blast collided with the Needle Missiles. The Needle Missiles broke through the Star Shot onslaught and collided with Brass.

Brass: 23% Damage to All Parts.

"Wrist Missiles!" yelled Metabee. Four missiles slammed into Doc, throwing him a few feet back. 

Doc: 19% Damage to All Parts.

"You ok?" asked Metabee as he helped Brass up.

"I'm fine." answered Brass blushing slightly.

"Let's show this crazed Doctor, how we give him a Metabee boppin' teamwork style!" 

"Lets." agreed Brass.

"Doc! Show Metabee your Thousand Scalpels treatment!" laughed Seaslug.

"Thousand Scalpels!" yelled Doc throwing scalpels at Metabee. Metabee countered by firing his Wrist Missiles and Seeker Missiles, but the scalpels just sliced through them! He was about to skewered, if Brass hadn't saved him with her Star Cannons. 

"Are you alright?" asked Brass.

"Yeah, never better." answered Metabee firing his repeaters on Doc. The DOC-type just blocked with his giant scalpel sword.

"This is going to take forever...." mumbled Erika and Ikki.

Team 3 were fighting the ones who they were after, but if they make it out of this fight is yet to be unknown. Krosserdog and Peppercat were up against the illusionist, and air specialist named Cloud. While, N-Blade and Freya were going to have their rematch against the fire expert known as Ruby.

Krosserdog decided to let Cloud have it with his Battle Rifle, but Cloud just defended with his shield. Peppercat suddenly appeared behind Cloud and swung her staff down, but Cloud blocked with his sword without turning around. In a sudden movement, Cloud had tripped Peppercat and had his foot down on her chest sword pointed at her. 

"Hey, Krosserdog is it?" asked Cloud and he saw the DOG-type nod. "If you want your friend to live, I suggest you don't fire on me."

"Krosserdog, don't listen!" yelled Peppercat as she tried to push Cloud off of her, but somehow the KNT-type was stronger. She was surprised since she could crack the pavement with her own bare hands. 

"Krosserdog, slag him!" ordered Spike. The Dog-type was hesitant. He raised his Battle Rifle to fire, but he couldn't seem to.

"Boss, I can't......" admitted Krosserdog lowering his Battle Rifle.

"Ha! I knew you'd let your heart interfere! Now kiss your little cat girlfriend good-bye!" laughed Cloud as he was about to stab Peppercat. 

"NOO! PEPPERCAT!" yelled Sam and Krosserdog.

Krosserdog quickly rose his Battle Rifle and fired on Cloud's sword arm. The lone laser hit Cloud in time forcing him to stab the cement instead of Peppercat. The laser wasn't enough to damage Cloud's arm, but it did sting. Peppercat threw Cloud off of her and stood back up. She then sent a bolt of electricity from her staff at the Vile Knight-type. He blocked with his shield and thanks to the shield's insulation, the electricity didn't travel through his shield.

"Damn, his shield is insulated. My electric attacks won't travel through his shield. We need to get rid of his shield, Krosserdog." stated Peppercat.

"Hmm...think I know how to. Leave this part to me." advised Krosserdog his Proton Cannons appearing on his sides and missile launchers appearing on his shoulders. 

He unleashed the power of his Proton Cannons on Cloud. Cloud knew his shield was resilient, but he didn't want to test its strength against the Proton Cannons so he dodged left and right. Missiles suddenly came at Cloud, but he annihilated them with his Aerial Cannon technique. 

"Hmm, well this has been fun, but it's time to raise this up a notch." smirked Cloud. Three clones of himself appeared next to Cloud. Peppercat and Krosserdog's battle had just gotten a whole lot harder.

"Omega Rifles!" yelled Krosserdog firing like made on the four Clouds. His lasers just went through the clones and the real Cloud blocked the assault with his shield. 

"Clones attack!" ordered Cloud. The three clones ran at the two.

"You think your clones can hurt us? They're nothing but light particles." commented Krosserdog. 

"True, but so are these!" yelled the clones forming blades of light in their hands.

"Oh boy......." said Krosserdog running like mad to avoid the clone knights. Peppercat sweatdropped at the sight and charged her staff with electricity.

"Krosserdog, I'll handle the clones. You fight Cloud until I can help you." declared Peppercat running at the clones. 

"Mwuahahaha! Your staff can't harm the clones so you are dooming yourself!" laughed Cloud as he blocked Krosserdog's lasers with his sword.

"I don't plan on harming them! I plan on dissipating them!" informed Peppercat thrusting her staff through the three clones. Her staff blazes with electricity, defragmenting the clones into nothing, but particles of light. 

"That actually worked....well I'm surprised and glad." grinned Peppercat sweatdropping slightly.

"Damn, and I wasted some of my energy making those stupid clones. Oh well, THUNDER BLAST!" roared Cloud sending bolts of electricity at Krosserdog from the lightning bolt on his chest. 

Krosserdog: 12%....20%.......25%......31% Damage to All Parts.

Cloud was suddenly slashed across the back by Peppercat's clawed staff. She then kicked him in the head sending him flying. 

Cloud: 24% Damage to Body. 19% Damage to Head.

"Proton Cannons!" cried Krosserdog firing blasts of massive yellow energy at the fallen Cloud. His shots should have hit home, if it wasn't for the suddenly electric shield blazing around the knight. 

"What the heck is that?" wondered Spike.

"This is my Electron Shield. As you can see, this creates a dome of electricity around me. But enough of that, Thunder Shards!" Cloud's Electron Shield blew apart making 'shards' of electricity that keeps circling him. The shards suddenly stopped and flew at the two Medabots. 

The two ninjas were running circles around the FLS-type. They were nothing, but blurs to Ruby, but she did not try to keep her head moving in time with them. No, she just drew her short spear, and waiting for the time to counter. 

N-Blade broke the circle first and charged at Ruby sword poised to strike. When he swung his sword Ruby blocked and counter attacked with her spear in an arc swing. Freya came up next and slashed Ruby in the side, but she wasn't able to escape without damage. Ruby managed to give her a quick slice in the back.

N-Blade: 14% Damage to Body. 9% Damage to Left Arm. 10% Damage to Right Arm.

Ruby: 11% Damage to Body.

Freya: 16% Damage to Body.

"Glacier Ball!/Diamond Dust!" yelled N-Blade and Freya. A spiked ball of ice flew at Ruby along with chunks of ice and cold wind. But both attacks were melted by Ruby's Heat Shield before they reached her. 

"Dang it. She's using her Heat Shield again. Time for a different plan of attack." muttered N-Blade as his sword charged with electricity. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Massive bolts of electricity erupted from N-Blade's sword flying at Ruby. The Flame Seer was able to dodge most of the bolts, but was struck by the last two.

Ruby: 29% Damage to All Parts. 

"Chaos Kick!" yelled N-Blade kicking Ruby to the left with his black coated foot. He then did a Flash Kick sending her the other way. He finished it off with a Flash Edge where he slashes with his sword that is charged with electricity.

Ruby: 70% Damage to Body. 68% Damage to Head. 54% Damage to Right Arm. 57% Damage to Left Arm. 59% Damage to Legs.

"Aqua Shock!" yelled Freya sending a high pressurized blast of water on Ruby. She was sent flying into a crate. 

Ruby: 87% Damage to Body. 79% Damage to Head. 68% Damage to Right Arm. 65% Damage to Left Arm. 73% Damage to Legs.

Ruby picked herself up out of the crate and would have grinned if she could have.

"So you want to play with magic? I'll give you to some magic then! Powers of the Sun, Heed my Call, Lend me your Strength, So I can Beat them All." [ My poetry bites..... b.b; ]

If anyone was outside, they would be able to see that an intensified beam of light was shining down on the building. The air around the building as well as in the building was getting slighter hotter. When it all died down, Ruby's battle damage disappeared and she was going red.

"Uh-oh....." went the two ninja Medabots and their Medafighters.

Totalizer was rolling full speed and Daishi was just standing still firing his lasers and Autocannons on the speedy tortoise. A sudden earthquake ripped through the area and Daishi's aim was sent off course, and nearly hit Sloan. Totalizer stopped rolling and got angry.

"No one harms my Medafighter! Plasma Rockets!" screamed the TOT-type and two missile launchers appeared on his sides. He then fired eight blue missiles at the HAW-type and he was thrown back by the blue explosions. Totalizer didn't stop there, oh no, he was far from stopping there. He fired two fully charged Giga-Lasers into the explosions, and then multiple rounds of lasers from his Omni-Cannons. He then ceased fire to fire another round of Plasma Rockets at Daishi. When the explosions died, Daishi was surprisingly still up and ticking, but most of his armor was blown off, and his left arm looked like it was hanging by a thread. 

Daishi: 97% Damage to Body. _Torso Movement Compromised._ 94% Damage to Head. _Missiles Off-Line._ 92% Damage to Right Arm. _Autocannon, and Lasers Off-Line._ 93% Damage to Left Arm. _Autocannon and Lasers Off-Line._ 95% Damage to Legs. _Mobility Compromised._

"Totalizer lets finish him! Giga-Charge!" ordered Sloan. 

"Oh yeah! Giga-Charge!" laughed Totalizer as the ball of blue energy charged in his right hand. Daishi was charging his own wannabe Giga-Charge as well, it was the only weapon he had that wasn't off-line. Totalizer shot the Giga-Charge at the same time Daishi let loose his own. 

The Giga-Charge just absorbed the wannabe attack and sailed right at Daishi. The power of the attack was nothing like it was before, the eruption of energy nearly blew Sloan off his feet. When the eruption died, Daishi was still standing, until a second later well all his parts fell apart. 

"That was cool, Totalizer! Awesome job!" laughed Sloan in joy. Then he became all serious. "Come on we have to help the others." Sloan and Totalizer went on to help someone else. 

"Sumilidon, unsheathe the Shadow Sword!"

Sumilidon claws glowed black before the claws extended into swords of shadow energy. He ran faster than before at Menardi and disappeared and reappeared behind her. He went for a double slash, but Menardi backflipped and landed on his shoulders. She jumped off his shoulders and gave him a swift kick to the head. 

Sumilidon: 33% Damage to Head. 37% Damage to Body. 

"She's faster than she looks, Koji." commented Sumilidon attacking Menardi with his Shadow Swords. Her scythe was surprisingly resilient to withstand his attack. Menardi jumped back some distance and launched fireballs at the STG-type. Sumilidon was slashing left and right with his Shadow Swords slicing the fireballs into nothing. 

"You'll need more than that, Menardi." stated Sumilidon running at Menardi. The FLA-type just reared back her scythe and slashed vertically sending a wave of heated air at Sumilidon. He was thrown back when he got was hit. Now, he had a vertical scorch mark on his head and chest.

Sumilidon: 59% Damage to Head. 62% Damage to Body. 

"Fang Rockets!" 

Sumilidon fired his smoke screen Fang Rockets at Menardi's feet sending smoke and dust everywhere. He then ran at the Flame-type Medabot and gave her the old one-two punch. Menardi was sent flying out of the smoke. He then charged at her and slashed her head and legs.

Menardi: 68% Damage to Body. 37% Damage to Right Arm. 35% Damage to Left. 17% Damage to Head. 19% Damage to Legs.

The clash between the two fighters was far from over.

Dragonite would have been hit by Bolin's twin axes if the whole area didn't shake as if by some earthquake. With Kraken moving around, he couldn't hold Dragonite still and Bolin stuck Kraken's tentacles instead forcing him to drop Dragonite.

Kraken: 36% Damage to Tentacles. 16% Damage to All Other Parts.

"Meet my claws!" yelled Dragonite slashed left and right with his claws on Bolin. Bolin couldn't keep up with the mad DGO-type's wild swings and was slashed repetitively. Dragonite then fired his Bom-barder pointblank on Bolin sending the two flying.

Bolin: 89% Damage to All Parts.

Dragonite: 17% Damage to All Parts.

"Hey dwarf, prepare for the fury of dragons! DRAGON FURY!" 

Ports opened up all over Dragonite and flames started burning out of the ports as well. He began spinning in a circle and the flames were be spreading out more and more, until a maelstrom of white flames engulfed Bolin. The DWF-type was thrown sky high before landing back into the cement burnt to a crisp.

Bolin: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

"Now it's just you and me squid boy." laughed Dragonite. He charged at Kraken claws slashing, but Kraken just stretched out one of his tentacles to keep Dragonite far enough away so he can't hit him.

"This is embarrassing......" groaned Warren.

Sorinato just unleashed her flames on Arcbeetle, but thanks to the mini-earthquake Sumilidon made, it threw her aim off course and she torched the ground 10 feet away from Arcbeetle. Serpiente couldn't aim due to the earthquake as well. SMX finally figured out what was messing up Arcbeetle.

"Download Virus Clean-Up Program!" cried SMX hitting a button on his Medawatch. The blue beam hit Arcbeetle, and after a few seconds he was able to move at the same time the earthquake was over. 

Arcbeetle ran at the two female Medabots firing his Tri-Cannons over and over. He finally decided to kick it up a bit and fired his Plasma Blasts on Sorinato and Serpiente. Then he finished it off with a barrage of missiles. Serpiente managed to dodge the onslaught of weaponry and returned fire. Arcbeetle dodged with eased.

Sorinato: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

Serpiente was going to get Arcbeetle with another Venom Bite when two balls of electricity struck her and sent her flying.

Serpiente: 45% Damage to All Parts.

"Arcbeetle! Gather the Power of the Sun, the Pillar of Fire, the Prominence!" ordered SMX striking his pose.

"Way ahead of you! Prominence!" yelled Arcbeetle sending his heat beam sailing towards Serpiente. She was hit and thrown a long way before hitting the ground again.

Serpiente: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

Arcbeetle turned to see who helped him out and saw that it was Totalizer. 

"Thanks by the way." 

"No problem." 

"Sloan, think you better help out Warren. I'll help out Koji." stated SMX.

"Alright, lets go Totalizer. We have a kraken to fry." snickered Sloan going off to help out Warren. Arcbeetle and SMX sweatdropped at the chubby boy's comment, and went to help out Koji and Sumilidon.

Onox sent his massive flail crashing down once again on Link, but the Elf Hero batted it away with the aid of his MTH. It was a almost like a game of tennis between the two, except that Onox never batted back the 'ball' at Link. A hail of lasers suddenly shot at the back of Onox.

"Who dares fire on the General of Darkness?!" boomed Onox annoyed.

"I dare!" challenged Kantaroth firing his Micro Missiles against the General of Darkness. The missiles exploded on Onox, but barely did anything.

Onox: 16% Damage to Head. 15% Damage to Left Arm. 6% Damage to Right Arm. 12% Damage to Body.14% Damage to Legs.

"MWUAHAHAHA! That barely hurt!" laughed Onox.

Link dug through his compartments and found what he was looking for. A small box, he opened it up and inside were five rings. One had a heart gem and a gold band, the second had big and round red gem and a white band, the third had a big and round blue gem and a white band, the fourth had a small bomb shaped gem and green band, and the fifth had an odd blue feather looking gem and a gold band. Link put on the Red Ring(the ring with the red gem) and the Pegasus Ring(the ring with the feather gem).

Link jumped up and performed a powerful jumping slash attack on Onox. So powerful, it was able to leave a giant slash mark in his armor. He wasn't done there, he slashed horizontally and then diagonally both ways. Now he had six slash marks on his chest, parts of his legs, and a slight slash mark on his mask.

Onox: 20% Damage to Head. 21% Damage to Left Arm. 15% Damage to Right Arm. 31% Damage to Body. 24% Damage to Legs.

"Ow! That hurt! DIE!" 

He swung his flail wildly at Link, but the spiked ball never touched the now speedy Link. Rokusho came running at Onox, the General of Darkness tried his luck with the KWG-type, but he missed the white Medabot. Rokusho ran up the chain and delivered a Hammer Fist to the head of Onox. This sent the giant tumbling down. Kantaroth was firing his Micro Missiles, Seeker Missiles, repeaters, and Energy Discs on the fallen Onox. Despite all the attacks Onox suffered, he stood up and still had enough power to fight.

Onox: 32% Damage to Head. 41% Damage to Body. 27% Damage to Left Arm. 19% Damage to Right Arm. 29% Damage to Legs.

"This is your last chance, Elf. Where is the Oracle?" questioned Onox.

"For the last freakin' time, I don't know! And put a cork in it you crazy Medabot with an identity crisis!" screamed Link charging into battle.

"No one tells the General of Darkness to 'put a cork in it'! PERISH!" 

The CSD-type sent his flail flying at Link and he was sent flying into a pile of crates. Onox then fired his Demon Eyes lasers where Link was buried under the crates.

Link: 97% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent. _

Onox was about to finish Link off, if Kantaroth hadn't shot him down onto his back with his Particle Burst. Kantaroth was firing his Energy Discs over and over on the giant. When he ceased fire, Onox got back up only to be knocked back down by Rokusho's Hammer Fist. Unknown to them, Link crawled behind some undamaged crates and slipped on the Heart Ring, after taking off the Red Ring.

Onox: 38% Damage to Head. 49% Damage to Body. 31% Damage to Left Arm. 24% Damage to Right Arm. 35% Damage to Legs.

"What does it take to keep this dude down?!" complained Rintaro.

"He has very thick armor Rintaro. It would probably take more firepower than we have at the moment." sighed Alexis.

"Maybe not......." thoughtfully said Rintaro. "Rokusho, keep him distracted! I have a plan." The KWG-type nodded and ran at Onox to keep him busy.

Metabee and Brass were firing their laser cannons on Doc, but the Mad Doctor-type was blocking all the shots with his giant scalpel. Metabee decided to let Doc have if with a couple of rounds of his Shoulder Rifle. His attack knocked the scalpel away, and gave Doc no means of protecting himself from the new hail of lasers.

Doc: 39% Damage to All Parts.

"You shall pay for that you bug! Needle Missiles!" 

Brass and Metabee tried shooting down the missiles, but they were coming to quickly. Metabee was hit by most of the missiles and Brass by a few.

Metabee: 28% Damage to All Parts.

Brass: 30% Damage to All Parts.

"Ok, this weapon sounds promising. So I'll use it! Sonic Disrupter!"

On Metabee's left shoulder appeared a small cannon with what appeared to be a tuning fork as the barrel. Metabee sweatdropped at the sight of the weapon, but tried it out none the less and a powerful wave of sound struck Doc!

Doc: 60% Damage to All Parts.

"Hmm, this weapon my look weird, but it's powerful!" laughed Metabee.

"I'm finishing him off now." declared Brass cupping her hands back as they charged with blue energy. 

"Astral Pulse!"

The powerful attack she had learned during her short time as a mind slave was unleashed onto the Mad Doctor. Doc just got back to his feet and saw the blue beam flying towards him, his spiral optics widened in terror as the beam engulfed him. After the attack had subsided, Doc was still standing, but burnt to a crisp.

Doc: _Damage Unknown. All Functions Ceased._

"Wow.....you remembered how to do that?" asked Metabee in awe.

"Um.....yes? It came as an impulse thing." admitted Brass.

"Cool, same thing happened to me when I remembered how to do Magma Missiles." 

"Guys, I know that was cool and all, but the others need our help." pointed out Ikki. The others turned to see that Link was knocked away by the giant flail, and that Rokusho and Kantaroth were fighting Onox. They decided it was time to rush in to help.

The Dog-type and Woren-type were pelted by the attack. Peppercat was hit the most by the shards. They were thrown back and their bodies kept sparking with electricity thanks to the attack. 

Krosserdog: 46% Damage to All Parts.

Peppercat: 28% Damage to All Parts.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy!" 

Krosserdog was running right at Cloud, dodging left and right to avoiding electric blasts coming from Cloud. He dodged a sword swipe and ripped Cloud's shield off his arm. Krosserdog then delivered a punched to the chest while firing his Omega Rifles. 

Cloud: 36% Damage to Body. 19% Damage to Head.

Peppercat bashed the blunt edge of her staff against Cloud's sword wielding arm. She slashed his other arm with the claw edge of her staff and then gave him a kick to the head. While, he was down her staff crackled with electricity and she fired a bolt of electricity on the fallen knight.

Cloud: 57% Damage to Body. 41% Damage to Head. 28% Damage to Right Arm. 33% Damage to Left Arm. 18% Damage to Legs.

"Peppercat move out of the way!" ordered Krosserdog holding up his Particle Cannon. She didn't have to be told twice and ran out of there. He fired his Particle Cannon on full power at the KNT-type. Cloud raised his Electron Shield, but even with that, it didn't seem it could hold against the full fury of the Particle Cannon. The electric dome shattered and Cloud was hit. Smoke gathered, but the sound of metal hitting cement was heard.

"There, it's over with him......" panted the drained Krosserdog on one knee. 

"Are you so sure?" asked the voice of Cloud.

"What impossible!" yelled the Medabots and their Medafighters.

"Nothing is impossible." declared the KNT-type as the smoke cleared. He was a wreck, armor scorched black and disfigured, his arms looked like they would fall off, and what really hit the floor was his shattered sword.

Cloud: 98% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent. _

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you wit-......!" he was cut off thanks to the blow to the head he received from Peppercat.

Cloud: 100% Damage to Head. _All Functions Ceased._

"You talk too much." concluded Peppercat.

"Come on, we need to help the others." declared Krosserdog getting back to his feet. He and Peppercat ran to aid Freya and N-Blade.

Ruby blew the two ninjas away with a wave of heat. She threw multiple flaming shuriken at the two which sent them flying even more. She finished off her combo by sending a flaming spear at the two. The new battle had just begun and the two heroes seemed close to throwing in the towel.

N-Blade: 87% Damage to All Parts.

Freya: 89% Damage to All Parts.

The two struggled to get back to their feet. They turned their heads to each other and nodded. They both fired every type of shuriken they had on the FLS-type. The Flame Seer didn't even attempt to dodge, she just batted her hand and the shuriken were knocked away by some unseen force. 

"She's more powerful than last time. It's like we're battling against both her and the power of the sun." muttered N-Blade.

"It may be, that she got an energy boost thanks to the sun." grumbled Freya. 

"It was a fluke that you nearly beat me last time N-Blade. But this time, you shall not win!" 

"We shall see." 

N-Blade charged ahead katana glowing the blackest of black, due to the shadow energy infused with it. His blade clashed against her spear sending sparks every time they clashed against the other. N-Blade was giving it his all, but he couldn't get an attack in no matter what he threw. Ruby looked like she wasn't even trying to block N-Blade's attacks, but blocked them all none the less.

"N-Blade isn't even getting an attack in! What's up with that?!" complained Matt.

"She's more skilled than she appears...." commented Isis. 

Freya decided to join the fight and still Ruby was blocking with ease. Even with the two ninjas attacking Ruby, she still seemed to have the upper hand. It was until Krosserdog got some shots in. Ruby was hit from behind and it caused her to stop blocking the two ninjas' attacks and she was slashed multiple times.

Ruby: 10% Damage to All Parts.

"Enough of this! FLAME WING!" 

A falcon made of orange flames flew at the four Medabots. The attack sent the four flying and crashing onto their backs.

Freya: 98% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

N-Blade: 97% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

Krosserdog: 69% Damage to All Parts.

Peppercat: 57% Damage to All Parts.

"No more time for games! Transport Ninja-Strike body now!" demanded Matt as he hit the button on his Medawatch. N-Blade's body transformed from the NON-type to the NOS-type. 

"I'm back and ready for action!" declared N-Strike.

"Transport spare Medaparts!" yelled Isis. She hit the button on her Medawatch and Freya's current parts were exchanged for her spare.

"It's a new game now." stated Freya. The others nodded in agreement and charged at Ruby.

Sumilidon ran at Menardi and did the slightly unthinkable. He brought back his Hammer Fist and slammed it into Menardi's scythe's blade bending it back. He then slashed vertically on the blade cutting it apart. Now all that is left for Menardi to use is just a staff. 

"You'll pay for that!" screeched Menardi. She was about to hit him with her now staff, but was blasted by Arcbeetle's Tri-Cannons.

Menardi: 78% Damage to Body. 43% Damage to Right Arm. 45% Damage to Left. 29% Damage to Head. 27% Damage to Legs.

"Attack Sumilidon!" 

"Right!" slurred Sumilidon running at Menardi. With his now double Hammer Fists he punched both of Menardi's arms. 

Menardi: 78% Damage to Body. 71% Damage to Right Arm. 77% Damage to Left. 29% Damage to Head. 27% Damage to Legs.

"Arcbeetle, Missile Barrage now!" 

"Missile Barrage!" Missiles rain down on Menardi who didn't have enough time to dodge or mount up any form of defense.

Menardi: 90% Damage to Body, and Arms. 75% Damage to Head. 80% Damage to Legs.

"Fang Rockets!" Sumilidon fired four of his fang shaped rockets at the fallen Menardi.

Menardi: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

"Thanks for the help SMX. Come on, it's time to help Warren out with the Kraken." declared Koji.

Kraken was outnumbered by the damaged Medabots, and now he had something to fear. He lashed out with his tentacles, but the Medabots proved to be agile enough to avoid them.

"Let's end this! Sumilidon Unsheathe the Shadow Sword!" 

"Arcbeetle, Prominence attack!"

"Totalizer, Giga-Charge!"

"Dragonite, Dragon Flame!" 

"SHADOW SWORD!"

"PROMINENCE!"

"GIGA-CHARGE!"

"DRAGON FLAME!" 

Sumilidon ran ahead and slashed Kraken multiple times with his Shadow Sword attack. The giant heat beam known as the Prominence engulfed Kraken making him a well-done squid. The Giga-Charge eruption made Kraken crispy, while Dragon Flame turned him into extra crispy squid. 

Kraken: _Damage to High to Count. Total Functions Ceased. Parts Annihilated._

"That'll teach them to mess with us." grinned Warren. The gang turned to see that the two Rubberobos disappeared, along with the medals belonging to their Medabots.

"How did they leave without us noticing?" mused Koji. The others just shrugged. Koji walked up to the remains of Kraken and Menardi, but the second he was about to examine them they disappeared in blue light. All the Medabots in the room disappeared.

"This is like how Matt went to check out Caballero's armor, but it disappeared along with everything else in the room!" recalled SMX.

"Hmm....true, but I wonder how the Robos got such advanced technology." wondered Koji.

"Well the Rubberobo Gang is technically a giant world renowned criminal organization. So, they would have access to all sorts of things." told SMX.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." wondered Dragonite. [ Apparently they forgot they had walkie-talkies so they could just call the other team! X.x; ]

The white KWG-type ran circles around Onox, narrowly avoiding being smashed to bits by his flail. The flail had really imbedded itself deep into the cement this time. Rokusho decided to destroy Onox's main weapon! He jumped and brought his sword down the chain, but his blade didn't even make a dent against it! 

"Kantaroth now!" ordered Rintaro.

"PARTICLE BURST!!!!!!!!" roared the KBT-type. He fired a Particle Burst that would rival any he ever thrown at Onox. The blast sent Onox sky high before he came crashing down into the cement. 

Onox: 68% Damage to Head. 74% Damage to Body. 53% Damage to Left Arm. 47% Damage to Right Arm. 56% Damage to Legs.

"MWUAHAHAHAHA! So, you dare try to protect the Oracle against me? You shall perish like the Elf!" laughed Onox as he picked himself up.

"Magma Missiles!/Star Cannons!"

Two red missiles and two white beams slammed into Onox. He was once again thrown into the cement. 

Onox: 79% Damage to Head. 84% Damage to Body. 63% Damage to Left Arm. 53% Damage to Right Arm. 67% Damage to Legs.

"Ok...that is getting annoying....." grumbled Onox as he picked himself up again. He grabbed his flail and smashed it down onto Kantaroth!

Kantaroth: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._ _Warning! Tin-Pet Crushed!_

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" roared Metabee glowing with the Medaforce.

"Prepare yourself!" roared Rokusho. 

"TASTE THE MEDA-......!" they were cut off since they too were crushed under Onox's mighty flail.

Metabee: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased. Warning! Tin-Pet Crushed!_

Rokusho: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased. Warning! Tin-Pet Crushed!_

"Now it is only you who stands in my way of getting the Oracle....." grinned Onox evilly as he advanced on Brass.

"HEY! Forgot about me?!" questioned Link standing on top of a pile of crates fully repaired. He had his bow out and something you should never put on a bow, a sword. 

"How are you alive?! My flail should have killed you!" yelled a bewildered Onox. 

"It almost did, but I survived. Now taste a move I've never done ever before. SWORDSMAN ARROW!" 

The replica of the Master Sword was surrounded by a powerful green aura before Link fired it at Onox. The sword-arrow pierced Onox's armor through one end and went out the other. Onox was still standing, but suddenly he fell to the floor his medal ejecting.

Onox: 100% Damage to Body. _Warning! Internal Circuitry Damage! All Functions Ceased._

"There, that defeated him finally. The giant has fallen." declared Link. 

"Yeah, but if we ran into problems, I wonder how the others are doing." said Erika in a worried tone.

"I know, I hope they're alright." said Alexis concerned for her friends and cousin.

N-Strike lead the blitz charge against Ruby. His katana in hand he collided it against Ruby's spear nearly cleaving it in two. Ruby blocked Freya's two slashes and Peppercat's vertical staff swing. She was pelted by laser fire that did nothing but annoy her. 

"You're all impressive opponents, but you don't stand a chance against me! Searing Beam!" 

Ruby sent a cycling beam of fire at the four Medabots. Freya defended them against the blast with a wall of water. She decided to attack Ruby with a Water Tower attack. She sent a tower of water at Ruby, who easily dodged the attack.

"Simpletons. You are no match for me. Not even you N-Blade!" 

"It's N-Strike now you cruddy Flame Seer!" 

"Whatever. By the Flames of Burning Sun!" 

"Tidal Surge!" 

The intense flames clashed with the surge of water. This created steam to fill the room. Ruby barely had time to react to Peppercat's sudden attack. N-Strike came along and his katana struck against Ruby's spear. The katana sliced through the spear and left Ruby defenseless, somewhat. 

"Not bad, but I don't need modern weapons to fight. Well, then again weapons aren't that bad either." stated Ruby pulling out a sword with a flame-shaped blade and gold hilt. 

"Fine, a sword duel it is." declared N-Strike gripped his katana in both his hands. 

"Yes a sword duel, but this one shall be slightly more interesting!" Surrounding the two was a flaming red force field. The force field pushed everyone back to make room for the two fighters inside. "This is so no one interferes and so you can't run out." 

"Like I would run." declared N-Strike.

Freya and the others outside the force field were pounding on it with all they had, but to no avail. Freya used both Hydro-Striker and Tsunami Blaster and they two did nothing against the force field.

"Stand back! Particle Cannon!" roared Krosserdog firing his weapon on full power on the force field and it to did nothing. 

"We can't do anything, but hope that N-Strike pulls through." sighed Peppercat.

"Kick her butt N-Strike!" yelled Matt through the force field. 

"Go N-Strike!" encouraged Peppercat and Sam.

"You can do it!" yelled Krosserdog and Spike.

"Go for it, N-Strike." said Isis.

"Good luck, Ninja-B......" whispered Freya.

N-Strike and Ruby's swords clashed with each other. Neither Ruby or N-Strike were able to hit the other, that is until Ruby looked like she was going to swing high, but she swung low. He was slashed in the torso and then the force field shot red beams at him. 

N-Strike: 13% Damage to Body. 8% Damage to All Other Parts.

"What the heck was that?!" demanded N-Strike.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" asked Ruby innocently. "Anytime you are hit, the force field will blast you. Though the same goes for me, anytime I'm hit the force field will blast me as well." 

"So, this is anytime we're hit?" he asked. He saw that she nodded and knew he wasn't going to like this. He ran at Ruby sword poised for a diagonal swing. Ruby saw this, but N-Strike kicked her in the side and gave the sword swing. The force field blasted her twice.

Ruby: 24% Damage to Body. 17% Damage to Head. 16% Damage to Right Arm. 14% Damage to Left Arm. 12% Damage to Legs.

"INFERNO!" 

Ruby fired multiple fireballs at N-Strike and he was hit repetitively. Then the force field blasted N-Strike for each fireball that hit him. He was on his hands and knees panting hard and smoke slightly rising from his body.

N-Strike: 36% Damage to All Parts. 

Ninja-Strike knew that the fireballs hadn't really hurt him thanks to his fire resistant armor, but that didn't mean the blasts from the force field wouldn't. Though he was slightly surprise he didn't take more damage considering the number of fireballs that hit him. He got back up and decided to return the favor. He fired a barrage of shards of ice at Ruby, but the FLS-type melted them with her now blazing sword. 

"Ice won't stop me, N-Strike." snickered Ruby.

"Maybe not, but it was worth a shot." admitted N-Strike. He pulled out a couple of throwing kunais and threw them all at Ruby. She managed to block two of the five, dodged one, but was hit by the remaining two in the shoulder and torso. The energy field shocked her twice as well thanks to the two hits he scored.

Ruby: 37% Damage to Body. 28% Damage to Head. 33% Damage to Right Arm. 28% Damage to Left Arm. 26% Damage to Legs.

"You'll pay for those hits! Flaming Stars!" 

A storm of what looked like flaming shuriken flew at N-Strike. He blocked the first few volleys with his katana, but got hit by a couple which forced the energy field to blast him. He dropped his katana and was being hit over and over with the flaming shuriken and was now being shocked like mad by the force field. It was until Ruby decided to stop was he released from the beams of the energy field. N-Strike was down on one knee and smoke rose off him like crazy.

N-Strike: 95% Damage to All Parts. _Shut Down Imminent._

He was panting like crazy. He turned his head to face his friends and saw their attempts to shatter the force field. He saw that the force field even stood up against the mightiest of attacks. If he had a mouth, he would have grinned since he was happy that his friends were trying their best to help him. It was then did he hear their words of encouragement.

"Kick her butt N-Strike!" yelled Matt.

"Go N-Strike!" encouraged Peppercat and Sam.

"You can do it!" yelled Krosserdog and Spike.

"Go for it, N-Strike." said Isis.

"Good luck, Ninja-B......" whispered Freya.

It were their words of encouragement that gave him the power to stand up. He heard Freya's whisper of luck the loudest for some odd reason, but he dismissed it. N-Strike was now standing tall and had a black aura flickering around him. 

"No, that's impossible! You shouldn't be able to stand up!" cried Ruby in fright.

"I THINK IT'S TIME THAT WE END THIS NOW! **_SHADOW DESTROYER!"_** roared N-Strike. He sent his powerful black beam at Ruby and she stared in horror at the powerful attack. She was hit dead on by the attack and the shadow energy engulfed her. After the explosion the force field was down, and Ruby's body was a wreck. 

Ruby: 237% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased. _

"It's over....." panted N-Strike. 

A sudden explosion occurred and a black blur came running through. A hail of lasers struck N-Strike forcing him to eject his medal. The others tried to stop the blur, but couldn't get in a good shot. Soon the remaining three Medabots were on the floor. The black blur move swiftly and ran all over the room and was out. All the action happened in less than a minute! Matt checked to see what was up and noticed that both Ruby and Cloud's medals and bodies were missing. 

"What the heck happened?" asked Matt.

"That's what I'd like to know......" trailed Isis.

**__**

To Be Continued....

Massive Robattle action! Ruby and Cloud were defeated, but someone stole their bodies. Who was that black blur? Who would want Ruby and Cloud's bodies and medals to begin with? What is in store for our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

A/N: Hehe, sorry for the long wait! But at least I made a long chapter right? I'll update whenever I can, but school likes piling on the homework when it gets closer to summer..... b.b; 


	20. The Alliance

(A/N: Ok, really sorry for the wait, but FF.net wouldn't let me upload this chapter. And I know, I've been trying to upload this chapter everyday since 9 PM Monday..... X.x;)

Me: Another chapters is up and loaded!

N-Blade: And it just took ya practically forever! .o;

Me: It wasn't forever, it just took awhile..... b.b;

Link: Yeah, yeah, school and so on...... e.e;

Me: Yup, that's right. Plus, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload this chapter. School is a pain, but at least it's almost out for the summer for me. Just this next week to go.

Fic Me: Think ya can last that long? o.o?¿?

Me: Not a chance...... -.-;;

Everyone: *falls over* X.x;

Me: Disclaimer time folks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Borrowed characters belong all to their respected owners. Like always, I own some stuff, but just too lazy to list them.

Freya: It's time for the reviews! *gives thumbs ups to the readers* 

N-Blade: Did you change her personality or something? O.o;

Me: No....she's just showing a slightly weirder side..... b.b;

Freya: What's that suppose to mean?! *charges at me*

Me: Uh-oh.... o.o; *hits a button and the replies to the reviews so up, with that done, I run for the hills* 

Freya: GET BACK HERE! *gives chase after me*

****

Xatu, Pokemon Fan: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter.

****

Rumorgirl411: The last chapter was funny? ô.o Hmm....I guess it was in a sense. Didn't actually mean to make it funny, just kinda happened I guess. Who knew me brain was capable of writing humor on accident? X.x; Any who, thanks for the review. Oh, and your guess of it being X-Men is incorrect. The correct answer will be shown one of these days, maybe at the end of this chapter if I'm not evil.

****

HFH: Yup, yup! Lots of action did the last chapter have! ^_^ With every giant chapter I write, I get slightly better methinks. I thought I tortured SMX and Arcbeetle enough, so I decided to let them not lose that day. As for Dragonite, I guess I felt sorry for decapitating him. But, I might do it again! XD Thanks for the review! 

****

Mad-Man: Great.....one of my strongest attacks and it just gets sucked up into nothingness! And I can't stop the end from coming. What a guy to do? *remembers what the Spirit Knight said* So, if I vow to replace one of you heralds I can stop the end? *sees them nod* What's the catch? *is actually considering to replace one of them to stop the end from coming* _It's either this, or risk using something I never wanted to use ever again....._

****

Phantom Kensai: I got talent? Woo hoo! ^_^ Hmm, yeah you're right, I do tend to focus too much on damage stats and commands as well. I'll try to lower the use of them when I have battle scenes. The next super Medabot I use will be Phantom Ganon? There is always a chance. Since only 5 of the 8 Medabots the Robos were building have been released. The other three you'll have to wait and see who they will be. Thanks for the review.

Dragonite: *watches Matt running like mad from Freya who is shooting her shuriken like crazy at him* Hmm.....her he doesn't hit with a golf club, but me he does! ;; 

N-Blade: Quit your belly aching, it's time to get on with this latest installment.

****

Chapter 19: The Alliance

Matt and the others were starring in shock at what had just happened. Some unknown entity had just taken out the badly damaged N-Strike, and took down the others before they could even mount up any kind of counter attack! And what really took the cake is that the entity took Cloud and Ruby's bodies and medals under a minute.

"Ok....what the heck was that?" questioned Matt. 

He didn't get an answer, since the others had no clue what it was either. Sighing, Matt went and picked up N-Blade's medal and inserted it into his Medawatch.

"Matt, what hit me?" asked N-Blade's voice.

"I have no idea....." answered Matt. "You ain't going to like this either Blade, whatever the thing that hit you was, took both Cloud and Ruby's medals and bodies!" 

"WHAT?!" 

"Just like I said. It took their bodies and medals." 

"That is just great......" sarcastically grumbled N-Blade.

"Lets report in with the others, and tell them what happened." suggested Isis.

"That's a good idea." commented Matt reaching for his walkie-talkie, but he forgot it was blasted earlier in the day. "Oh brother......" 

"Here, borrow mine." suddenly said Spike throwing his walkie-talkie to Matt who almost ended up dropping it. 

"Hehe, thanks." sweatdropped Matt at his near fumble. He cleared his throat and called the others. "Hey guys, respond."

The others who pretty much forgotten about their walkie-talkies jumped up in fright when they suddenly heard Matt's voice. From each team, one person responded back to Matt. From Team 1 it was SMX, and from Team 2 it was Alexis.

__

"This is SMX, what's the matter Matt?" replied SMX's voice.

__

"Cuz, what's up?" came Alexis' voice.

"Well, the thing we fought and beat up Ruby and Cloud. The problem is that some unknown entity, possibly a Medabot, took their bodies and medals." informed Matt.

__

"WHAT?!" yelled all the members on both teams.

"Just like a said, an unknown entity, which is possibly a Medabot, took Ruby and Cloud's medals and bodies." repeated Matt.

__

"Well we got jumped by the Rubberobos here." came the voice of Ikki.

__

"We got attacked over here too." said Warren's voice.

"Anyone's Medabot in need of a giant repair job?" asked Matt.

__

"Metabee, Kantaroth, and Rokusho over here. They were crushed badly, Brass and Link aren't too badly damaged." replied Erika. 

__

"No one is too damaged here." responded Koji.

"Hmm, think we better call it a day. Not much we can do now, since us over here have no clue where the thing took Ruby and Cloud. Plus, we have Medabots to repair and regroup to gather our forces. Let's meet up at the Check Point." 

__

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can, dude!" yelled Rintaro's voice.

__

"The same goes for us." said Koji.

"Good, we'll be leaving now. Matt out." 

Matt handed Spike back his walkie-talkie and made his way for the hole the black entity made. He decided to examine it slightly for any sign of what he and his friends are dealing with. 

"Matt, what are you doing?" questioned Samantha.

"Trying to see what kind of blast blew this thing apart. We know that the black entity may be a Medabot, so by examining the wall, I maybe able to determine what other weapons our mystery opponent has." simply said Matt as if it was no big thing.

"How can you tell what kind of weapon even blew the wall apart? You don't have any weird science stuff to help you determine it. So how is it possible?" asked a now curious Spike.

"It's very simple, Spike. You just needs to use your eyes and brains. See here, judging by the size of the opening, along with how it broke apart, you can already guess it was a type of explosive and not a form of laser or particle weapon. Now, since I tested general explosives while upgrading Medabots, I have an eye for these kinds of things. Here, I can tell it wasn't a type of missile due to the lack of rubble and how even the opening is. This was the work of a mine!" cackled Matt in a mad scientist kind of way.

"And how do you know that? How do we know you aren't just making this up?" demanded Isis.

"Easy, with this." started Matt as he picked up the remains of a latching mechanism. "This is what holds a mine onto walls and such. Well, technically a part of what holds a mine onto a wall. Whatever this thing is, it's packing unusual hardware. Now, we better get going to the Check Point, so hurry up." 

He hit a button on his Medawatch and the Ninja-Strike body disappeared in a flash of blue. Then something came to him when he did that. The Robos were using similar technology to what he uses to teleport a damaged body home, but their's seemed to be on more of an advanced level. He made a mental note to check his files the first second he got home. The others left following Matt except for Isis and Freya since they were already gone.

The gang had met up with each other at the check point. Everyone was there except for SMX, Isis, and Freya. They discussed what happened and then caught the bus for home.

"So, where is SMX and Rokusho's body?" ask Matt.

"SMX said he would get Rokusho's body repaired, and left with it." answered Ikki. "So, where are Isis and Freya?"

"They left the way only a ninja could, in a blink of an eye." declared Matt. 

"Wonder why she left. Guess she'll keep in touch if we need her help, or if she finds anything." said Ikki. Matt only nodded in agreement.

"So when can we get our Medabots repaired, dude?" 

"Come by tomorrow, cause when I get back home, I have something else to do." 

"Ok, no sweat." agreed Rintaro. The rest of the bus ride was pretty quiet after that.

Matt and the gang got off the bus when their stop had came up. Everyone said their good-byes and headed to their homes. The two cousins walked home without saying a word, neither did N-Blade or Link speak as well.

When the two finally made it home, they said their hellos to their parents(Aunt and Uncle in Alexis' case). Matt made his way to the inside entrance to the garage to check his files, Alexis went upstairs to take a shower, the EHT-type however didn't know what to do so he went into the living room to watch TV.

Matt was checking his files in the dusty filing cabinet he uses. When he got to the file he was looking for, he noticed it was out of place, and its contents in disarray. 

"Damn it!"

"What's up Matt?" asked N-Blade's voice.

"My 'Medabot Body Teleportation Without a Medal' file was out of place, and the papers inside are out of order too." informed the boy.

"So?"

"So? So?!" ranted the boy. "I'll tell you that I believe the Robos copied and improved on its technology. Don't you find it odd that what remained of Caballero just vanished like that? Sure, I could make your body do that, but not if you were just pieces of shrapnel!"

"So how did they get into your house and get into the garage from their, or just plainly enter the garage without our knowing?" demanded N-Blade.

"I don't know." 

Matt tried thinking of a time where no one would have been home. The only time that no one was in the house, that he could think of, was the time he and N-Blade got attacked for the first time by Ruby and Cloud's mind slaves. Even then, it was only for half an hour, forty-five minutes tops. Matt decided to check his other files to see if anything else was out of place or if within the files were in disarray.

Elsewhere in Japan, in an unknown location were the bodies of Ruby and Cloud. Said bodies were in what seemed to be stasis tubes(A/N: Think tubes like the ones the Robos kept Metabee's body in) that were filled with green fluid. The fluid seemed to be slowly repairing their bodies, but the odd thing was that their medal hatches were open. In the place of a medal was what seemed to be a plug that went out the tube to a machine with medal readers. 

A short man whose features were hidden in the darkness of the room, not even the dim light from the fluid was enough to light his features. He inserted the two medals into the medal readers of the machine. The two Medabots became operational, and looked at the unknown man.

"You'll regret taking our bodies! Aerial Cannon!" roared Cloud. He tried moving his hands, but they wouldn't move. So he just tried firing his attack as his hands were, but for some reason he couldn't no matter how much he tried. Seeing this, Ruby tried setting her hand ablaze, but couldn't even do that.

"What did you do to our powers?!" demanded Ruby.

"Nothing, I just hypothesized that without your medals really being in your bodies, you couldn't access your powers. My hypothesis seems to be correct since your display of lack of powers worked." answered the man in a very familiar voice.

"Who are you?" asked Cloud wondering why he still couldn't move.

"My name? They call me Dr. Meda-Evil!" cackled the man.

"Looks like we're in the presence of a mad man....." muttered Ruby.

"I heard that!" roared Meda-Evil. He pressed a big red button on the machine and Ruby was shocked. He grinned sadistically as he saw the Medabot contort in pain. He removed his finger from the button and Ruby stopped contorting in pain.

"What do you want with us?" panted Ruby.

"I want your help, I wish for you two and I to join forces to crush that little ninja Medabot, known as Ninja-Blade!" laughed the mad scientist.

"Then we both have a common goal. We too wish to defeat him, but failed alone. We know that you tried, but failed as well. Possibly together, we can win." concluded Cloud.

"Good it's agreed then. You two shall aid us in crushing that Medabot, and help us take his medal." grinned Meda-Evil.

"You know, the second we are free from these prisons, we could attack you." reasoned Ruby.

"Do it, and you won't get out of this place alive. The second you attack or kill me, your medals and bodies will explode due to fail-safe devices, so it is best not to even try." concluded Meda-Evil.

__

Damn. thought both the evil Medabots.

"Fine, we agree to aid you in your goal of crushing N-Blade." said Ruby. 

"Good. Now it will be awhile for your bodies to be fully repaired. Those brats did a real number on them." 

"How long?" asked Cloud.

"Estimated time of total restoration is 26 hours for Ruby, and only 7 hours for you, Cloud." 

"Curse N-Blade and his wretched powers that did this to my body." spat Ruby. "Here, is a question. Who was the one that got our bodies? Even without bodies, we could sense what was going on. So, clarify this little question, as a request before we fully work together." 

"Well technically we won't fully work together until both of you are fully repaired. And for you Ruby that will be until over a day from now. But to show I'm not all evil, I'll tell you who retrieved your bodies and medals. He's a new Medabot we designed, doesn't have a real name yet, but we are thinking of calling him Nightshade." He gestured to a shadowed figure of a Medabot behind him veiled in the darkness. The only thing visible was his red visor.

"Hmm, good name. Can't wait to get a good look at him and see what he can do." commented Ruby.

"You will, when you are fully repaired." grinned Meda-Evil. Nightshade only grunted in agreement.

In the giant building known as Medabot Corp., a lone scientist was in a restricted area to most people. The room was full of tubes filled with green fluid holding medals. The scientist was an old man, who wore a white lab coat, blue shirt, brown pants, bald slightly, white hair on the sides of head, and wore giant black sunglasses. He seemed to be alone, until the Phantom Renegade appeared.

"Dr. Aki, according to Matt; Ruby and Cloud's bodies and medals were stolen by a black Medabot. We need to find a way to get this under control." 

"I know Phantom....." sighed Dr. Aki. "I thought we had enough problems with the Rare medals and the Medaforce, but it seems that there is more. My suspicions are that the Robos took them, but who knows what they plan to do with them?" 

"Only time will tell Doctor, only time will tell....." 

**__**

To Be Continued....

What does Nightshade really look like? What does Meda-Evil plan on doing when he, Ruby, and Cloud defeat N-Blade? Will they even defeat N-Blade? Did the Robos really steal Matt's teleportation technology? Or did he just leave it like that himself? If they did, did the Robos steal anything else? What will Dr. Aki and the Phantom Renegade do about the situation? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

A/N: Sorry for this taking so long, but I'll try and get the chapters out faster since school is almost out! Ok, so lets see, since only Rumor has been guessing over and over about Peppercat's upgraded body, I'll tell the answer now. I based Peppercat's new body from the character Katt, in Breath of Fire II. Well, I got to jet, see ya in the next chapter!


	21. The Samurai

Me: Boo-yah! New chapter is up!

N-Blade: Woo-hoo!

Link: *yawns* z.z

Me/N-Blade: Eh? O.o;

Link: Tired...... *decides to shutdown* 

Warren: That was weird...... o.o;

Alexis: Yep, it was.

N-Blade: On with the disclaimer already...... e.e;

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Borrowed characters belong to their respected owners, especially the FRMs(you'll see what I mean). Like normal, I own some things just lazy like normal to list them.

Me: Onto the reviews! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD 

Isis: Weirdo...... e.e;

Me: *mutters something* ¬¬;;

****

HFH: Yup, trouble is in the air. That does sound like something Dr. Aki would do, but Henry hide under his bed a scared chicken? Sounds like something you would make him do. What the? I'm Warren's and Dragonite's son? AHH!!!!!! X.X;; (Sorry, had to exploit on your typo, hehe! ^_^;;) 

****

Rumorgirl411: Breath of Fire is the before game of Breath of Fire II, and all the others games made from it. Like most games I play, it's an RPG, and an old one to boot. These two, and I think some of the other ones, were made for SNES, but BoF/BoF II got remade for GBA. In all the games you control the Hero of the game, who is someone always named Ryu, since he can transform into a dragon and has to save the world from evil and so on. Eh? How does Writer's Block effect the bio request I asked for? Well, send it whenever you can. Sequel won't be coming until a while, and the info I need won't be needed until like chapter 4 or 5 of it. What the? The Flaming Rabid Monkeys are loose again?! O.o; Why would they go for N-Blade and Me? We're not all that dark, just that are powers align somewhat with darkness, doesn't mean we use them for darkness.

N-Blade: *optics widen in terror* O.O FLAMING RABID MONKEYS! RUN FOR THE HILLS! *runs being chased by FBMs* 

Merrick: *appears out of thin air* Looks like the new me needs some assistance. Back to the depths of hell you go rabid monkeys! *draws his katana* _ALLUMBAR TEMPESTAD!_ *his blade glows a blinding white and a beam of white light sails at the FRMs along with blades of light. His attack connects with the FRMs, but they show no sign of damage* What the....? ô.o;; *Half the FRMs chase after him now* WAH!! X.x; *runs for the hills*

Me: O.....k.......moving along now.

****

Phantom Kensai: Ahh, someone else that hated FF.net that vile week. Yup they're being blackmailed, since if they refuse they die, so best do what Meda-evil says. Shh, no one is suppose to know Joe invented it. In my crazy world, Fic Me did and yada yada. Dang your luck, but then again you would start school earlier. *whispers to Garo Robe* Good work, now keep tormenting your Master and I'll give you um....whatever you want.

****

Mad-Man: *grumbles at his choices* Isn't there some other way in stopping the end of the world? *they shake their heads* Why did I know that? There must be another way. There must.....could always risk using my trump card, but that probably just bring the end of the world even sooner if I can't control it. Fine, I submit to thy evil trials!

Isis/Freya/Warren/Dragonite/Me: *eating popcorn while watching the FRMs chasing after N-Blade and Merrick* 

Me: Nice show ain't it? *eats a handful of popcorn*

Others: Yup! *eating handfuls of popcorn as well*

Me: On with the chapter! 

****

Chapter 20: The Samurai

It's been three days since the attack, and Matt has practically locked himself in his room. Almost anyway, he came out only to head to the garage to grab a file or two and head back into his room. It was Alexis with the help of Link, N-Blade, Ikki, and Rintaro that fixed up Metabee's and Kantaroth's new bodies. Alexis, her Medabot, and N-Blade were all worried about Matt's sanity.

"What has he been doing for the past three days?" asked Alexis to N-Blade.

"Don't know. He won't let me into his room ever since he found some files out of place." commented the NON-type.

"Files out of place?" repeated Link. "What's so important about these files?" 

"Well, the first file was of his teleportation without a medal. He believes the Robos stole this and are using it to the best of their advantages. For example, the time we fought Caballero, any piece of his body just disappeared. Another example, your fight and the others' with the Robos three days ago. You said their bots just disappeared. This is their way of saving their improved Medabots." informed the Ninja.

"What other files were in disarray?" asked the girl.

"Matt only told me that three other files were out of order. These files were of the Ninja-Strike body, an ionic blaster, and some WLF-type body."

__

WLF-type body? Nah, can't be the same one. thought Alexis.

"How about we just break down Matt's door and find out what he's doing." suggested N-Blade.

"I like the sound of that." smirked Link.

"Er...Aunt Rose isn't going to like it if we break the door." stated Alexis. "I say we just pick the lock."

"Whatever. I'm going to try now." N-Blade walked towards Matt's door and lightly tested the knob. Surprisingly, Matt didn't lock the door. N-Blade then slowly pushed opened the door, with the others behind him. And they were shocked at what they have seen. Matt was...Matt was....Matt was......just typing furiously away at his computer. [ Ok, I know it's not a real shock, but I just felt like writing that. ]

"Yo cuz, what ya doing?" 

"Searching....." replied Matt in monotone. He was still typing mad on his keyboard. His fingers were nearly just a blur at the speed he was typing. How Matt answered and his crazed typing freaked the three out.

"Um....for what prattle?" asked the EHT-type.

"For the Robos. Knowing they probably copied my plans, on the Ninja-Strike body, that ionic blaster, the WLF-type body, and teleportation device, that they must pay. My teleportation device creates a certain signal when in or not in use. That was the flaw in my device, but I didn't care. Now I'm glad I didn't, for if I find it, I can find the Robos." 

"How? You don't have anything that can detect any form of signal wavelength to my knowledge. Unless, you built one?" questioned N-Blade.

"Nope, just improvised a bit. Using our own satellite dish to send out an echo signal, said signal shall detect the original. At least in theory it will. Hopefully it will work."

"Cuz, I think you went insane." 

"Did I, Alexis? Who knows if I did? I need to track down the Robos so we can kick their butts, and find out where they are stashing Ruby and Cloud. Though, the problem of using our satellite dish is that I can only focus the signal in certain areas of Japan, and that we can't watch satellite TV now....." 

"Great you killed the TV then!" grumbled N-Blade.

"Er....sorta, just satellite TV, public channels should still work." sweatdropped Matt.

"Oooooohhhh woop-de-doo! Public TV bites!" snapped N-Blade.

"I did not know you were that much of a TV freak...." said Matt in amazement.

"Became one in a short period of time. Namely the past three days you wouldn't let me in your room!" countered N-Blade.

"Whoops....." sweatdropped Matt.

"Hey! I just remembered something! Ikki said that some guy in the Medabot Corporation wants to meet us! Said the guy wanted to test something out with us, or something like that." informed Alexis.

"Medabot Corporation? Who would Ikki know there?" asked Matt.

"Don't know, but you don't want to miss out right? We have to meet Ikki there at 1:00, and it's 11:45 right now. So get ready!" 

"Ok, give me a second. Got to shut down my program and restore satellite TV to the house." said Matt while typing away at his keyboard. "Done!" he yelled 10 seconds later. "Now, let me take a quick shower, get dressed, and we'll be on our way!" Matt ran towards the bathroom full speed.

"Er....I think lack of sleep and too much computer exposure destroyed his brain......" commented N-Blade.

"I agree." said Alexis and Link in unison.

In a partially lit room, the sounds of laser fire echoes throughout the room. Crates and barrels blow apart sending wood splinters everywhere. A black blur runs through the small lit areas crushing a crate into nothing. The blur runs by a stone pillar and five lights blink simultaneously on the pillar, after getting a safe distance the pillar explodes lighting the dark room and the now still blur. 

The blur, was that of a black Medabot. This Medabot was four feet in height and male. The appearance of the Medabot was close to the KLN-series. Except that his feet were now like black army boots than the blocks they were before. Legs were sleeker in design, yet still tough and built for speed. The sides of his torso was protected by blood red skirt armor. The design of torso armor suggested that it would open up(for what purpose, who knows?). The body was slightly thicker, and had a red lion head symbol on the center of his chest. Shoulders were pointed red blocks, and arms were black and bulkier. He, unlike the original KLN-series, wields dual Quad-Shots. His head was like that of the original KLN-type, but the headdress had red tips, and the rest was black. His red visor glistened in the light of the explosions.

****

Vital Stats

KLN-111214

Nightshade, Type: Modified King Lion

Medafighter: Dr. Meda-Evil

Specialty: Shooting

The sound of clapping hit Nightshade's audio receptors and with a quick fluid motion he turned around and fired his left Quad-Shot on the unknown person. His lasers hit no one, but the wall. His optics picked up on two blurs streaking around him. _Looks like I got more company than I thought._ thought the KLN.

Snapping his wrists back two round green explosives fitted in his hands. He threw the two explosives at the ground near his feet. The explosives just turned out to be flash grenades, and they illuminated the dark room with intense white flashing light for over five seconds. Since his optics were designed to withstand the light, he used this time to find out who his mystery opponents were. 

Nightshade's two opponents turned out to be the FLS-type and KNT-type known as Ruby and Cloud. He ran at his two dazed opponents and tackled them to the ground. He then stepped on his two opponents' chest and pointed his Quad-Shots at their heads, but didn't fire. Out of the three, no one had decided to speak. A few moments passed before Ruby decided to break the silence.

"That is pretty impressive." commented Ruby. "Though, you know we are holding back."

"Interesting tactics. I have to agree with my partner, you are impressive." complimented Cloud. 

"Mind getting off of us?" asked Ruby. Nightshade let out of low growl and stepped off the two. He took his distance from them and seemed to wait for their next move. The two evil Medabots seemed surprised at this.

"Not a Medabot of words, but action I see. I like that in a Medabot." smirked Ruby. 

"One doesn't need words to be judged by....they are judged by their actions." said Nightshade in a low growl.

"Too true Nightshade, so very true. But I think this is enough training for today. Tomorrow we'll duel again, and see if you can handle our powers." said Cloud. Nightshade just nodded and the room became all white, the room was nothing but a hologram! Nightshade then led the two out of the training room and where they had to go.

Outside the Medabot Corporation, waited Ikki, Erika, Koji, the Screws, Rintaro, and their Medabots, all waiting for Matt and Alexis to show up. It was a quarter to 1:00, and the guys were wondering how much longer it would take the two.

"Dude, what's keeping them?" complained Rintaro.

"Who knows? Besides, I did tell them they needed to be here by 1:00, but it doesn't mean they'll come before said time." said Ikki.

"Hey, I think here they come now." pointed out Sam. She was pointing to two people heading their way, but they were slightly far away so she couldn't make them out.

"Hey it is them! Matt, Alexis, hurry up!" yelled Metabee. The two people, who happened to be Matt and Alexis, decided to walk faster towards their friends. It took them a few minutes, but they got their faster none the less.

"Hey guys!" greeted the two.

"Hey." greeted the others.

"So Ikki, who's this person Alexis and I are going to meet?" asked Matt.

"Only the world renowned creator of Medabots, Dr. Aki!" answered Ikki smugly.

"What?!" yelled the two. "_THE_ Dr. Aki? The inventor of Medabots? That _Dr. Aki?!"_

"Yup that's right!" 

"Wicked!" cried the two cousins in unison.

"Um....Alexis said something about testing something. Got any clue about that?" asked N-Blade.

"We're in the same boat there. I have no clue what Dr. Aki wants us to test." admitted Ikki.

"So can we go in now?" asked Link.

"I think, might as well, even though we're early." said Metabee. He and Ikki walked towards the front door with the security guard that is always stationed at it. 

"This is Ikki and Metabee with their friends to see Dr. Aki. So stand down your alarms." said Ikki his voice full of confidence.

"Mm-hmm, that's right." added Metabee. The two just tried walking through the front door, but at that moment.....

"SERCURITY ALERT! SERCURITY ALERT! INTERUDERS DETECTED! SERCURITY ALERT!" blared the alarm system. Sirens whistled and blared loudly, security lights were flashing over and over, metal doors slammed over the inner front door. The hundreds of security guards stick their heads out of the windows in the hallway leading to the door. 

"Intruders sighted! Halt intruders!" yelled the security guards.

"AHH!!!!!!!" screamed Ikki and Metabee as a security guard threw them out. Matt, Alexis, and their Medabots were laughing their eyes, or optics, out. 

"Oh that was rich! That was so freakin' rich!" laughed Matt.

"Oh shut up......" muttered Ikki.

"Hehe, sorry Ikki, but it was funny. Give me a shot at this." declared Matt. He made his way for the security guard. "Um, sir? Me, my cousin, and my friends have an appointment with Dr. Aki. Care to let us through?" 

"Sure kid. Here are your passes." said the guard handing Matt nine passes. Matt sweatdropped at how easy that was, as he handed everyone of the Medafighters a pass. 

"Hmm the new kid can get in, yet a certain well known Medafighter couldn't!" giggled Erika.

"Quiet you......." groaned Ikki.

"Come on, lets just get inside already." said Koji already making his way towards the door. The others followed him, and made their way through the door to see a man waiting for them. That man, was none other than Dr. Aki.

"Hello kids!" greeted Dr. Aki. 

"Good afternoon, Dr. Aki." greeted the kids.

"Ah, so these two new faces must be the infamous Matt and Alexis. The two of you could put me out of a job!" laughed the older man. Matt and Alexis were blushing in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed! It's good to see young kids with such talent as yours." grinned Dr. Aki.

"Um...so what are we going to test?" asked N-Blade.

"Now who is this?" started Dr. Aki not noticing the NON-type before. "Oh, you must be the powerful Medabot I've been hearing about, N-Blade. Test? What test?" 

"You said you wanted us to test something, Dr. Aki." answered Koji.

"Yeah, dude! So what we testing?!" 

"Oh, that test! Technically, I only want Matt and N-Blade to test this Medabot we just created." 

"What?! How come?!" complained the other Medafighters.

"Because, currently this Medabot is too powerful for marketing. But every time we try lowering its abilities for marketing, it still seems too powerful. So, I want to see how this Medabot goes against a possibly equal or greater force." 

"What? And I'm not an equal or greater force? A holder of the Medaforce?" ranted Metabee. "What's so great about this Medabot? Can it withstand the Medaforce or something?" 

"Well, no. But it was still capable of beating every Testing Medabot we have. It even beat volunteer Medafighters as well! Space Medafighter X and Koji both went up against this Medabot one-on-one and lost, they even went two-on-one and were still defeated. Think you can beat something like that Metabee?" 

"Yes!" declared the hot-headed and stubborn KBT.

"Grr...you are impossible Metabee!" yelled Dr. Aki.

"Wait a second! You mean you want Matt and N-Blade to go against that thing?! Me and SMX barely got a hit on that Medabot!" cried Koji.

"Yes Koji, it is the same Medabot, and I advise you not to tell Matt and N-Blade what it is. You can tell the others, but not yet." said Dr. Aki. "So Matt, are you and N-Blade up for the challenge against this Medabot?"

"What do you think, buddy?" asked Matt.

"I've been ready. Show us this Medabot." declared N-Blade.

Dr. Aki lead the gain to what seemed to be a control room. Here he dropped off the other Medafighters so they can watch Matt and N-Blade Robattle this unknown bot. Dr. Aki then left the room with Matt and N-Blade to the place that will serve as their battling arena.

"Koji, what is this Medabot that Matt and N-Blade are going to face?" asked Sloan.

"Trust me...you don't want to know." 

"Come on you can tell us! It can't be worse than Mega-Emperor or Robo-Emperor." countered Metabee.

"This thing could beat them both at once if it wanted...." commented Sumilidon. This brought an air of dread over the gang.

"Koji, I want you to tell me what my cousin and his Medabot is going to face." 

"All right, I'll tell you guys. This Medabot is a highly advanced Samurai-type. The real reason I think Dr. Aki wanted only N-Blade to fight it, is because samurais and ninjas are practically natural enemies. N-Blade best use his powers and keep his senses sharp if he hopes to stand any chance against this thing." said Koji in a voice full of dread.

"How does this thing fight?" asked Link.

"It likes to...." started Koji, but he was cut off due to the technician that walked in. It was a woman with black hair and violet eyes. She wore big round glasses, a yellow blouse, a brown skirt, lab coat, and a photo ID badge on her chest. This woman was....

"Ms. Caviar!" yelled the Medafighters and Medabots that knew her.

"Oh, hello." greeted the slightly startled Ms. Caviar. "I'm assuming that you are all here to see the latest victim of the Samurai prototype." This comment struck a nerve in Alexis.

"My cousin will not be a victim to this Samurai. He and N-Blade shall defeat this bot that it'll need to be rebuilt piece by piece!" yelled an outraged Alexis.

"I beg to differ. Unless your cousin's Medabot possibly possesses the Medaforce will he have a chance. Other than that, he'll be nothing but scrap." 

"Oh you'll see...." said Alexis with a smirk on her face. The others knew why she was smirking, but Ms. Caviar had no clue what she was going to witness.

Dr. Aki, Matt, and N-Blade had just entered a plain white room. Matt and N-Blade knew this was the supposed area of where they would fight, but the room seemed a bit too small for a decent Robattle. The problem was solved when Dr. Aki said something.

"Engage the "Forest Clearing" battle stage if you will, Ms. Caviar." 

The white walls glowed with rainbow colors before they flashed. The three seemed to be in what seemed to be a now forest clearing. Matt was impressed at the holographic technology the Medabot Corp. used in battle simulations.

"So where is this Medabot?" asked N-Blade.

"Wait a moment, he should be arriving now." answered Dr. Aki while strapping on a forest green Medawatch.

The floor opened up and out rose a male Medabot. He was forest green from head to toe, and looked nothing special. Nothing special was an understatement, this bot just had what seemed to be light armor. On his feet were what looked like blue sandals, and on his waist was blue belt containing a blue scabbard, containing his sword. Arms were slender and shoulders round. Had white hair styled like N-Blade's and wore a dark green headband. Faceplate was green like the rest of his body, and yellow optics came to life when Dr. Aki inserted his medal.

****

Vital Stats

SAM-19113-?

Kenoi, Type: Prototype Samurai

Medafighter: Dr. Aki

Specialty: Sword

"Is this a joke? Wonder what Koji was so afraid of this guy looks like a wimp." smirked Matt.

"Don't judge by looks Matt. This guy may have something hidden up his sleeve." stated N-Blade.

"Let's get started. Attack Mode, Kenoi!" ordered Dr. Aki.

"Attack Mode, N-Blade!" ordered Matt.

N-Blade decided to start the battle by firing his shuriken at Kenoi. Kenoi was running left and right from the shuriken instead of blocking with his sword. N-Blade was startled by the speed his opponent possessed. Kenoi was nearly upon him and with fluid motion he drew his sword to slash N-Blade.

__

CLANG!

At the last possible second, N-Blade had drawn his own sword to block the blade. Attempting to disarm Kenoi, but his attempted failed and he received a punch to the jaw. Before N-Blade could get his barrings, Kenoi went into a rapid slashing motion. He could do nothing but block the speedy slashes, but something wasn't right. The attacks were not very focused, it was as if was a.....

Diversion! Kenoi swept N-Blade's feet from under him sending him to the ground hard. Kenoi's blade went for a stab, but N-Blade quickly rolled away. He performed a leg sweep, but the Samurai was to quick for him. N-Blade jumped back to his feet and delivered a flurry of rolling kicks to Kenoi. The SAM brought his armed together and blocked every kick that flew at him. (A/N: I know a samurai wouldn't stab a down opponent, but technically Kenoi isn't in Samurai-Mode yet. You'll see what I mean.)

"What's up with this? We aren't landing any hits! New plan! Attack Pattern 12!" ordered Matt.

N-Blade started firing his shuriken at Kenoi again, but they weren't aimed for him, nor were they his normal ones, they were his explosive kind. Kenoi was showing off his fancy footwork again, but the shuriken weren't going for a direct hit, they were going for an area effect. The explosions caught the Samurai off guard and sent him crashing into the ground, while raising dirt and smoke into the air. 

Kenoi was getting to his feet just before a kick sent him flying ten feet away. Kenoi growled in anger as he got back up to his feet. Charging at N-Blade he was nothing but a green blur! N-Blade was getting slashed left and right, but these he noticed weren't real attacks, it was as if Kenoi was toying with him! Not wanting to play anymore games, N-Blade ignited his katana with flames, and went into a flaming sword spin that caught the SAM-type hard in the chest. 

Matt noticed that N-Blade just ignited his katana the normal way, instead of the magical way. Looks like N-Blade wanted to play this fight fair, that or he was toying with Kenoi. N-Blade only had minor scratches in his armor and so did Kenoi, except for the deep black gash he just got on the chest. Both Matt and Dr. Aki decided to check the damage their bots took.

N-Blade: 14% Damage to Head. 16% Damage to Body. 12% Damage to Arms. 10% Damage to Legs. 

Kenoi: 4% Damage to Head. 45% Damage to Body. 25% Damage to Arms. 18% Damage to Legs.

"Kenoi, I think we toyed with them enough. Samurai-Mode!" ordered Dr. Aki.

Kenoi nodded and his armor seemed to morphed! He was now covered in dark green plated armor. His blue sandals morphed into blue boots. The front and back of his legs were protected by green plate armor. His torso was now protected by green skirt armor. He still wore his belt, but it stretched longer thanks to the armor. It was still blue, but now had a gold crescent moon buckle. His shoulders were now guarded by long smooth armor. His arms were still the same, but thicker slightly. At his elbows were dark green bands. His body armor was a smooth dark green now, or it looked smoothed, the way the plated armor gave it the appearance of it being smooth. He had the standard samurai helmet, that had a gold crescent moon on it. His sword was now about four inches longer than N-Blade's. 

Kenoi: _Samurai-Mode Complete. Parts Fully Repaired._

"This Medabot is supposed to be a samurai? So you wanted to play the "Samurai versus Ninja Game," huh? Then lets rock!" challenged Matt. 

"You heard him Kenoi! Attack!" ordered Dr. Aki.

The SAM-type ran at N-Blade with speeds faster than his previous form! N-Blade just managed to slide under the Samurai's sword. N-Blade backflipped a few feet back and fired a storm of shuriken at the prototype. Kenoi blocked the stars with his sword spinning in front of him protectively. 

N-Blade decided to show Kenoi he wasn't the only one that could run quickly. He charged at Kenoi with a speed that made his look like a joke! He was going to cut Kenoi in half, but just as his blade was going to collide with the Samurai's armor, did Kenoi parry with his sword. The sudden stop nearly forced N-Blade to crash and drop his sword. 

"You're pretty good Ninja." commented the quite Kenoi in a hoarse type of voice, as he struggled his blade against N-Blade's.

"You're not that bad yourself, Samurai." stated N-Blade.

The two backflipped from each other before running again at the other. Kenoi was about to run N-Blade through, when at the last possible moment did N-Blade jump over the Samurai. He then went into a saw-blade motion slashing the SAM repetitively. N-Blade landed on his feet and delivered a powerful roundhouse to Kenoi's head. 

Kenoi landed on his back, but got right up like he wasn't hit by anything. He sheaths his sword only to pull out a three-foot chain with weighted ends(a manrikigusari). He snapped his chain back before lashing it out towards N-Blade. Out of reflex, N-Blade attempted to block with his sword. The chain wrapped around the weapon and was pulled out of N-Blade's hands and right into Kenoi's. 

"Great, this guy has more than just a sword!" cursed Matt.

Using his manrikigusari, he was trying to whip N-Blade like mad. The NON was having a hard time dodging the chain, for not being used to being attacked by a whip weapon. Taking a risk, N-Blade attempted to grab the chain, and luck was with him. He managed to grab it and was now playing a wannabe game of Tug-of-War. A giant problem arose, Kenoi decided to stop pulling on his end and he was flying towards N-Blade sword raised, N-Blade's own sword was going to strike him down!

Just when the blade was upon him, did it just go right through him. N-Blade had just used the Shadow Walk to avoid the attack. It was no more time for games. Drawing a dagger he threw it at Kenoi's arm, the arm that was holding his sword. The dagger sliced the unprotected arm forcing Kenoi to drop N-Blade's sword. N-Blade dashed forward grabbing his sword off the floor and slashing the Samurai's leg in the process. 

Using Kenoi's own manrikigusari against him, N-Blade whipped Kenoi multiple times across the arms and chest. Kenoi decided it was time for his real weapon and drew his sword, only to have it snatched away by the manrikigusari. Using the chain, N-Blade threw the sword into a holographic tree making it bite deeply through the fake wood. Deciding the manrikigusari has played it's part, N-Blade threw the weapon into the branches of a tree. Not liking how this was going, Dr. Aki decided to look at his Medawatch.

Kenoi: 35% Damage to Head. 46% Damage to Body. 24% Damage to Arms. 27% Damage to Legs.

N-Blade thought that Kenoi must have been defenseless by none, but he wasn't sure. Deciding to play it safe, he fired a storm of gray shuriken at the SAM-type. Kenoi was just full of surprises, he pulled a metal fan(a tessen) and batted the stars away. The Ninja and Medafighter had giant sweatdrops on the back of their heads. 

Kenoi threw his tessen at N-Blade and the weapon seemed to have a mind of its own! The fan grew sharp metal tips and kept on slashing N-Blade over and over until he threw his other dagger at the fan throwing it away. Firing his black shuriken at the fan was the only thing that kept it from coming back up. The fan surprisingly did a deal of damage to N-Blade.

N-Blade: 31% Damage to Head. 38% Damage to Body. 27% Damage to Arms. 29% Damage to Legs. 

"First you have a sword, then a whip, then a fan......what else do you have?!" ranted N-Blade.

"Um......a metal pole?" answered Kenoi pulling out a long metal pole with a fork near the handle(a hachiwari). N-Blade just sweatdropped like crazy.

"Ok, no more Mr. Nice Guy! PYRO BOMB!" yelled N-Blade. 

The now annoyed Ninja chucked a ball of fire at the Samurai who easily dodge as if it was nothing. But that was half the point of this attack, the explosion was able to get the SAM-type. Kenoi's armor was now blackened, but he was surprisingly still up and ticking.

"Well that's a surprise....he's still up. Shadow Blaster!" 

N-Blade threw his medium level shadow blasting technique at Kenoi. Kenoi dodged most of the attack, but his left arm was skimmed by the attack. His left arm was almost totaled, and it wasn't even engulfed in the full blast of the attack. The Samurai was wondering what the heck his opponent was now. Using his hachiwari to help him back to his feet he was still ready to fight.

"You got guts, I like that. But guts alone isn't going to save you! Because I'm ending this now in the most un-painful way I can!" declared N-Blade. 

N-Blade was charging at Kenoi his right fist and left leg engulfed in shadow energy. Kenoi's eyes just widened in terror as the ninja was going to quickly for his optics to see him. Using the power of Black Fist of Chaos, N-Blade delivered a powerful uppercut to Kenoi. As his body was coming down, the NON used Chaos Kick to send his body into a fake tree. The Samurai fell to the floor with a thud and medal ejecting.

Kenoi: 100% Damage to Head and Body. _All Functions Ceased._

"There......the samurai is defeated....." panted N-Blade. 

"Good job, N-Blade. Surprised how powerful that guy was. As the saying goes, looks can be deceiving." said Matt.

"Good work you two. You beat one of the most powerful Medabots this corporation has developed at the moment. Though, when this new Samurai model is going to be in stores is still unknown." said Dr. Aki sweatdropping.

"Hehe, time will answer that question. But it was cool to fight Kenoi, he was one of our toughest opponents to date." commented Matt. 

"It's time we head back towards the others Matt." said Dr. Aki.

"Ok, lead the way." 

**__**

To Be Continued....

Nightshade was revealed and so is my new Samurai Medabot! All bow down to Kenoi! XD *snaps back to normal* Wicked Robattle action and it wasn't full of order commands or damage stats(thanks Phantom Kensai)! What was the other reason Dr. Aki called Matt and friends to the Medabot Corp.? How powerful really is Nightshade? Can he truly withstand up to the use of their powers? Will Kenoi ever appear again? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind! **


	22. The Meeting

Me: Another chapter is up and whatnot.

N-Blade: Took you long enough, you lazy bum! 

Me: *eye twitches* Lazy? I'll show you lazy! *about to get up and just sits back down in his chair* See, showed ya lazy! ^_^;

N-Blade: *falls over* X.x;;;

Link: *coughs lightly* Matt's been distracted from writing, due to books no less..... e.e;

Me: Hey reading is good for ya! Try it sometime!

Link: Whatever, I just don't waste all my time reading like you have been lately. Try managing your time.

Me: You sound more like an adult than a Medabot at the moment.

Link: I'm just saying what you're typing..... b.b;

Me: ....

Alexis: Um.....aren't you going to get the disclaimer and review reply over with or what?

Me: Um yeah.....here's the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, never have never will. Like always I own some stuff, just too lazy to list them.

Freya: Time for Matt to answer some of these reviews and so forth.

****

Phantom Kensai: Hey I was technically considering having Kenoi have a naginata, but like you, I thought 4 weapons was enough. Now as for the jitte, a hachiwari is a jitte in a sense. The hachiwari later evolved into a jitte. I played all the Breath of Fire games, well all except for Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter(or something like that, too lazy to look it up). *sweatdrops* True the ninja would just kill the samurai in his sleep, but you think Kenoi is just going to fall asleep for N-Blade to finish him off? O.o;; Eh, waking up at 7:30 is nothing to me, I could sleep for only 30 minutes and feel refreshed for some reason. Heck, as I type this I haven't slept for about three days. *whacked by Isis and she tells me to hurry it up* Wow, written too much...thanks for the review.

****

HFH: Hehe, I know it was an error, but like I said had to exploit it. But it would be impossible for a machine and organic to have a kid. And anyone who tries telling me otherwise, I'm not talking about in some weird game world where there are bio-machine thingies. Hmm, but if it was possible Warren and Dragonite's kid would have all those features. *thinks about it for a second before cracking up* HAHAHAHAHA! *calms down and clears his throat* Thanks for the review.

****

Rumorgirl411: I was wondering why you couldn't send them, but at least you sent me a partial bio. Don't worry about the Spirit Knight, I can handle him....I think. X.x; Out of curiosity did you eat tons of sugar again while writing that review? ô.o What else did I want to say? Oh yeah, um....can't remember...nevermind. Thanks for the review.

****

Mad-Man: *raises an eyebrow* What the hell? O.o; You want me to sit in that weird chair thing? Never! MWUAHAHAHAHA! *runs off and somehow is strapped into the chair* What the freak?! o.O; Vile creatures from the depths of who knows where! Be gone from my sight! *closes his eyes and starts humming to himself* _MOD/SK/Void:_ *stares at the Shadow Knight as if he is insane instead of being the harden warrior he was a second ago* _SK: _Appears he's gone insane. Is it wise to test him in such a condition? *Others nod anyway* _Me:_ *opens eyes and sees them still there* Dang, was wishing this was just a bad dream, but guess it's real. So, let's get this truth test thingie over with. _If anything goes wrong, I'll just risk using my trump card. That or just call for help._

****

Shiroi-Yuusha: Hey another reviewer! ^_^ Hmm, by the way you review you seem familiar....I know you're the person that keeps changing your username for some reason. You also had that Medabot Vacation fic didn't ya? So it means you're Cera! *does a little jig at how he figured out who his reviewer was* On a more serious note, Time solves all questions, so that's why I used 'Time will tell," because time answers all! So no need to fear time, embrace it and yada yada! Thanks for the review. 

Merrick: *appears in a puff of smoke and reads what I wrote answering the reviews* Um....did lack of sleep really destroy your brain that much? 

Me: You should know the answer to that! MWUAHAHAHA! *runs around insane*

Merrick: Oh brother......and that so-called trump card....it wouldn't happen to be the thing that you made nearly kill me the first time I used it would it? 

Me: Um.....maybe, but at least you killed Veran using it.....

Merrick: True, but are you insane man?! I was barely able to control that power, and you think you are going to be able to handle it?! 

Me: Yes because I created it and you so there! *laughs some more*

Merrick: *mutters something* On with this fic of my new self... b.b;

****

Chapter 21: The Meeting

Everyone in the control room had seen the defeat of the powerful prototype known as Kenoi. Koji was slightly shocked due to the fact that N-Blade kept his powers to a minimal and still won! Erika had been recording that whole thing like she does with any Robattle. Alexis had a smug look on her face while the others were jumping up and down. Ms. Caviar had a shocked expression etched on her face that a prototype that she helped design was overpowered by some unknown force.

"Told ya my cousin would win! And his Medabot doesn't even have the Medaforce, he has something way better!" cackled Alexis.

"Y-y-your r-right." stuttered Ms. Caviar. "But he didn't destroy Kenoi that he would need to be rebuilt piece by piece." Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"So you wanted your prototype destroyed?" questioned Alexis. "My cousin and his bot most likely didn't want to risk destroying since it is what it is, a prototype." 

"Well, no I didn't want Kenoi destroyed. I'm just saying that he wasn't destroyed as you threatened. On the contrary I'm glad he was defeated, it means that he isn't as indestructible as we, the Medabot Corporation, thinks he is. So, we'll eventually be able to downgrade him enough for marketing." 

"Something doesn't seem right...." started Ikki.

"What doesn't seem right?" asked Koji.

"Something tells me there was more than one reason that Dr. Aki only wanted N-Blade to Robattle Kenoi. I think he knows about his powers." finished Ikki.

"But how would he know about that?" questioned Sam.

"Don't know, but didn't you find it odd that Dr. Aki said N-Blade was powerful when we haven't told him about all the times he fought? Sure I told him about a few battles, but I left out any part that involved his powers." 

"Where are you getting at Ikki?" interrupted Metabee.

"I'm trying to say is that Dr. Aki seemed a little too keen on Robattling N-Blade. It's like he knew that N-Blade has an edge over supposed powerful Medabots. Meaning that someone is telling him about N-Blade's powers." 

"Er....you lost me dude." said Rintaro.

"In simple terms, Dr. Aki was and possibly still is curious about N-Blade's powers." sighed Ikki. "But, I wonder something. If Dr. Aki knew about N-Blade's powers, does he know about Ruby and Cloud?" 

"If what you say is true, than it is possible." commented Sloan.

"Well it's time to leave this room and go to the board room, where Dr. Aki will like to talk to you all." said Ms. Caviar who somehow didn't hear anything what Ikki and the others were talking about. 

After hitting some keys the holographic forest clearing disappeared. Kenoi's trapped weapons fell to the ground and the door opened letting in the technicians who'll work on Kenoi now. The gang in the control room left that room and headed for the board room at the same time as Dr. Aki, Matt, and N-Blade left the battle arena. 

Normally, in a board room would be the head of a company discussing matters with stockholders or trying to come up with some form of new idea with employees and such. But today, there was still the head of a company, an employee, but the other chairs were occupied by a group of kids and Medabots.

"Ok, so to be blunt. Why are we here?" asked Matt bluntly.

"Because we have matters to discuss." said Ms. Caviar bluntly.

"Enough with the bluntness dudes!" yelled Rintaro.

"What matters are to be discussed?" questioned Alexis.

"Yeah, what are we going to talk about?" demanded Metabee.

"What they said! What, what are we going to talk about?!" yelled the others.

"Just calm down." calmly said Dr. Aki, though he had a giant sweatdrop on the back of his head. The others settled down slightly. The good doctor decided it was time to continue now.

"It has come to my attention that their are powers greater than the Medaforce. And that a certain Medabot within this room wields these powers. When I heard this, I decided that I had to see these powers for myself. This is why I wanted you N-Blade only to due battle with Kenoi."

"Ha! I was right!" laughed Ikki jumping out of his seat. Everyone stared at the boy and he sweatdropped and sat back down.

"That's old news, Pops. Ikki here figured it out already." commented Kantaroth.

"True, but I've learned that N-Blade seems to be in battle with two Medabots that also possess these powers, and they go by the names of Ruby and Cloud!"

"More old news." informed Krosserdog.

"Again this is true, but I've learned that these evil Medabots have been controlling you guys and giving you powers beyond compare, but were defeated and lost your gained powers. That was once thought until your Medabots started using these powers again!" 

"More old news....." smirked Peppercat.

"GAH! I've learned that Matt and Alexis have been supplying you guys with upgraded Medaparts so you can do combat with the Rubberobos who seemed to have gotten stronger and N-Blade's foes. Not only that, but that Ruby and Cloud were recently defeated at the hands of N-Blade with the help of Krosserdog, Peppercat, and some other Medabot. But that their bodies and medals were taken by a black Medabot, who I believe work for the Rubberobos!" panted Dr. Aki.

"Whoever has been giving you this info seemed to lack that the other Medabot is named Freya and is a KOS-type. As well as that she possesses powers like N-Blade, Ruby, and Cloud. Or that her Medafighter was and still is my rival from America." said Matt. 

"Oh, and I already figured that the thing that took Ruby and Cloud was a black Medabot. Seems to have unusual weaponry as well. No Medabot I know actually uses a mine that latches onto a wall or opposing Medabot. Another thing, whoever did give you this info also lacked that I'm already trying to locate Ruby and Cloud by using an echo signal to pick up the signal my teleportation device emits." added the boy.

"Teleportation device? Echo signal?" repeated Ms. Caviar.

"Yes. I have reason to believe that the Robos have stolen the plans for my teleportation technology, still in the somewhat prototype stage, but still works. Like I said my teleportation devices creates a certain signal and using the echo signal should locate where the Robos are, in theory." said Matt.

"Hmm, a brilliant and creative idea Matt, but it has flaws. If the Robos are using your teleportation devices, they would have to install them in their Medabots correct?" Matt gave a small nod seeing where this was going. "So if you did receive a signal back, that would mean you either found the headquarters of the Rubberobos or that you just found a hideout." said Dr. Aki. 

Matt thought it over, and found out the doctor was correct. In the three days Matt spent locked up in his room, it never occurred to him that he might just get a signal from a Medabot not within the headquarters. He didn't even know if the Robos found out his device emitted such a wave signal that could be detected, if they did they could have improved on it. If they did know, but not improve he would be lead into an ambush. If they didn't know, luck was with him then.

"I hate to admit this, but you're right." admitted Matt.

"Well I'm not the inventor of Medabots for nothing!" grinned Dr. Aki. "But getting off the subject, I have to say I'm impressed with the upgraded Medabots before me." He cast a glance around the room of the upgraded Medabots. "Who designed them?" 

"I designed Peppercat's body as well as Totalizer's. Metabee has an upgraded spare body, and so does Dragonite, a Medabot that belongs to a friend of ours. N-Blade himself has had upgrades, as well as his Ninja-Strike body. My cousin designed the rest except for Sumilidon who was upgraded by I don't know who, and my cousin and I designed Link here." answered Matt. 

Dr. Aki and Ms. Caviar got out of their seats to examine the upgraded Medabots. Both of them stopped when they reached Peppercat. They were amazed at the synthetic skin she had, and how that it flexed like normal human skin, but could withstand any sword strike or laser blast according to Matt.

"We are experimenting with something like this right now, but we couldn't create the skin to be like Medabot armor...my this is impressive." said Dr. Aki in awe. 

"Interesting to give her eyes, a nose, and a mouth, Matt. Very realistic if I say so myself. She's more like an android instead of a Medabot isn't she, Dr. Aki?" asked Ms. Caviar.

"She is more like an android, but unlike one she runs on a medal and has actual personality unlike your standard android, Ms. Caviar." said Dr. Aki while poking at Peppercat's skin. It felt oddly to real for his taste, not even the cold metal feeling either, but like warm human skin. Peppercat was getting slightly annoyed at having Dr. Aki touch her.

"Um.....Dr. Aki, mind stop poking Peppercat? Cause by the look on her face, she is on the point of shocking ya....." commented Matt since Sam or anyone else for that matter have noticed.

"Oh what?" said Dr. Aki looking at Peppercat's face he stopped, because she looked like she was about to attack him at any second now. "Er.....sorry Peppercat....." He nervously took some steps back. 

"Ok, time to get back on subject people!" shouted N-Blade. "Dr. Aki was this just the whole point of your meeting with us? To talk about things we already knew and to have a closer look at the upgraded bots?" 

"Almost, but I wanted to say that you have my help if you need it. And with how the Robos keep getting stronger and stronger, you may need it." said Dr. Aki.

"If we need help we'll call ya." said N-Blade. 

"Actually their is something you can do to help us." said Matt.

"What can I do?" asked Dr. Aki.

"Let me have access to your satellites so I can send out my echo signal to get the locations of the Robos." 

"No can do Matt. I can't just give you access, but if you give us the frequency of your echo signal, I'll have my technicians send it out for you." 

"That's agreeable." Matt pulls out a sheet of paper that happened to have his echo signal frequency on it. He handed it to Dr. Aki who seemed surprised at Matt. "I already planned on either using your satellites or have you send out the signal for me. I always tend to plan ahead."

"It's always good to plan ahead." chimed in Ms. Caviar.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us?" asked Erika. 

"Actually there is, don't underestimate the Rubberobos, especially their leader, Dr. Meda-Evil." said Dr. Aki. 

"Will do, dude!" said er...you know who.

"Another thing, I have a request to ask; Matt if we can't perfect our metal-skin can we borrow yours?" 

"Sure, anything else?" asked the boy.

"Nope, guess you guys are free to go." 

The group of kids and Medabots took their leave from the board room and out of the Medabot Corp. Unknown to them that a lone Noctobat was giving a video feed of their departure. The BAT-type receiving orders to leave flew off at top speed.

****

24 HopMart

Henry was just minding his store being bored. His only company at the moment was Dragonite and Warren. He was already annoyed beyond belief by the two because they were playing one of Warren's CDs. The two were dancing like a pair of idiots and Henry couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP DANCING YOU TWO!" screeched Henry.

The two fell over from how loud Henry yelled. They shakily got back to their feet and shot death glares at Henry, who had just turned off the stereo. 

"What was that for?!" snapped Warren.

"Yeah!" yelled Dragonite.

"Your dancing and music got on my nerves!" countered Henry.

"You could have just said something ya know." smirked Warren.

"You mean you would have actually stopped if I asked you?" asked Henry in shock.

"Yeah, you just had to ask." answered Dragonite. 

"Oh brother, here I think I had you two figured out and I learn something new...." sweatdropped Henry. "I'm going to go into the stock room for a bit to look for something, call me if a customer comes in." 

"Ok." said the two in unison.

The store clerk entered the stock room in search of more Medaparts to put on display. Problem was he forgot where he placed them. So just deciding to wandering around the store room he was in search of Medaparts. He didn't get far before hearing some noise. Henry turned around quickly to see nothing. 

"I'm going insane now thanks to stress....." muttered Henry.

"You're not going insane, well maybe you are since you're talking to yourself." snickered a voice familiar to Henry.

"What do you want Isis?" asked Henry annoyed.

"Just for you help Henry, or should I say Phantom Renegade aka Space Medafighter X?" asked the kunoichi as she came out of hiding.

"Eh? What makes you think I'm the Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X?" asked Henry slightly shocked.

"Well for starters, your height and hair style make it obvious, plus Warren told me." smirked Isis.

"What Warren told you? I'll kill him!" yelled Henry in anger. 

"He didn't, I just tricked you!" giggled Isis. Henry fell over at how easy he was tricked.

"Ok fine you tricked me. Now what do you need my help with?" 

"I don't need it just yet, but I'll come to you when I do. So be prepared." said Isis.

"Fine I will....." grumbled Henry as Isis just disappeared. He found the Medaparts he wanted on display, grabbed the box and headed out of the stock room.

****

Rubberobo HQ

Nightshade had led the two throughout the underground corridors of the Rubberobo HQ. The three of them have been walking for what seemed like hours to Ruby, but she said nothing and walked none the less through the endless hallways. Cloud was getting annoyed of not knowing where he was going, every hallway looked exactly like the other. For some reason, the two thought Nightshade might have just been leading the two in circles so they can't find their way out if the need arose. 

"Where are you leading us anyway?" finally asked Cloud after he swore they passed the same hallway five times already.

"To Dr. Meda-Evil." grunted Nightshade.

"For what purpose?" asked Ruby.

"Don't know. Possible plan for getting rid of this Ninja-Blade." growled the KLN.

After what seemed to be forever, the three walked up to a door that had a giant skull and crossbones on it. _What an inviting place._ thought Cloud and Ruby rolling their eyes. The modified KLN walked to the access panel and typed in the password and the doors opened letting out ominous smoke.

"O.....k......." went the evil duo. 

"Are you going to get in here now, or am I going to have to make Nightshade throw you in?!" screeched the voice of Dr. Meda-Evil. 

The evil duo went in first with Nightshade behind them. After they entered the room the doors shut by themselves. Shockingly Dr. Meda-Evil's personal room looked like an average office room! It had books, a large oak desk, a spinning chair, and even a window. Though since they were underground it just showed a cavern full of Robo technicians working on some project.

"You wished to see us Lord Meda-Evil?" asked Cloud in a mock British accent.

"You dare mock me? Feel pain!" roared Meda-Evil pressing a red button on a remote and Cloud was on the floor wriggling in pain due to the electricity coursing through him.

"You know Cloud, I thought you'd learn you lesson the first three times you mocked him and got fried......" sighed Ruby shaking her head. Both Nightshade and Meda-Evil let out a slight chuckle.

"What are we to discuss, Dr. Meda-Evil?" asked the FLS-type.

"We are discuss our plan in defeating N-Blade!" laughed the mad doctor. 

"So you were right, Nightshade." panted Cloud as he stood back up. 

"What's the plan, sir?" asked the Flame Seer. 

"This is the plan......" 

**__**

To Be Continued......

Another chapter is complete, and had many odd meetings. Will the gang really ask for Dr. Aki's help? Will Matt's echo signal actually detect the teleportation devices? Why did Isis confront Henry? What help does she need? What is the plan of Dr. Meda-Evil? Can our heroes deal with it? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**


	23. Howl of a Wolf

Me: Another chapter up and loaded! Mwuahahaha! Oh, and sorry for the wait! ^_^;;

N-Blade: Yeah, games stole his writing time again...... e.e;

Me: Not only that! Lack of sleep finally caught up with me, making me to tired to do anything...... X.x;

Link: Yet, you can still play games? ô.o

Me: Er.....sorta....not really though. I kept losing at Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising due to the sleepiness. Damn game that needs the use of a proper strategic mind..... b.b;

Alexis: But weren't you the one out of all your friends to beat the first game before them and they had it at least 2 weeks before ya? O.o; 

Me: True.....but AW2 is a heck lot harder..... e.e;

Isis: Quit promoting a game and get to writing! .o;

Me: Fine. But it wasn't only AW2, it was MegaMan Battle Network 3: Blue! MWUAHAHAHAHA! That game is hard too and annoying to boot...... x.X;; 

N-Blade: *grabs Matt's GBA and plays the game* What's so hard about this? *suddenly dies* DAMN YOU GAME! *breaks the GBA* 

Me: A POX ON THEE! ON WITH THE VILE DISCLAIMER! ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, nor do I own MegaMan, you'll see what I mean. Borrowed characters all belong to their respected owners. Like always I own some stuff, just to lazy to list.

Me: GET BACK HERE EVIL NINJA MEDABOT! *chases after N-Blade with a mallet in hand*

Warren: He's gone nuts...... o.o;;

Dragonite: That lack of sleep really destroyed his brain....... b.b;

Freya: Yup, on with the reviews now.

****

Mad-Man: Who am I entirely? I'm many things; a knight, a writer, an insane person, a knight, a shadow magic user, a knight, a human, and did I say knight? What is my fate? What kind of question is that? _EM:_ Just answer the question! _Me:_ Fine, I'm aligned with the side of justice and all that is good. Where I got my powers? It's a long story, but I'll just sum it up. Earning the sword known as the Shadow Blade, the powers within every human were awoken. I've then earned new powers like this Dragon Armor I wear by defeating certain guardians. The rest came with practice, training, some help through odd people and instructors, and experience. Who and what is my bane? Anyone who is aligned with evil and performs injustice acts is my bane, that and nothing more. So at the moment, you. Why I think I can stop the end? I've been through many things and fought many villains who attempted the same thing and I stopped them none the less. You are no different, so prepare for the end to be stopped either by me passing these trials or through a power that no one has ever seen. 

****

HFH: Interesting, Warren has a new CD, eh? Maybe I'll buy it, in like a million years! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! XD It's interesting you say? Well, this chapter is going to be even more! Hehe! Thanks for the review! 

****

Rumorgirl411: Short? *eye twitches* Short you say? I'll show you short! *pulls out a very short piece of string, so short it can be hardly seen with the human eye* See, this is short! Well, more like small, but whatever! XD Hey, I can't write a long chapter all the time my friend. If I could, I'd amaze myself.... b.b; Thanks for the review none the less, and this chapter is longer...methinks.... X.x;

Warren: Well, buy my CD! 

Me: *stops chasing N-Blade* I said in a million years from now! .o; 

Warren: Dang..... 

Link: Here's a chapter that is going to reveal someone from Fic Matt's past. So here's the chapter!

Fic Me: Eh? Who ya showing? O.o; *thinks for a second* No, can't be him, can it? o.O;;;

****

Chapter 22: Howl of a Wolf

"So that's my plan. What do you think?" asked Meda-Evil.

"Er.....it's sort of weird...." said Ruby sweatdropping.

"Yeah, what she said, and you better not shock us for telling the truth!" said Cloud as he saw Meda-Evil reaching for the remote again.

"To bad! Prepare for more pain!" 

The leader of the Rubberobo Gang pressed both buttons on the remote and the evil duo were on the ground wriggling in pain. He mad doctor didn't remove his finger from the button until a good three minutes had passed. When he finally let go, both Medabots were panting and smoke rising from their bodies.

"We...tell...the truth.....and...this....is....what....we...get." strained Cloud.

"Yeah....." panted Ruby. 

"That's what you get for telling the truth about my plans!" cackled Meda-Evil.

"So....you....wanted....us....to....lie....?" questioned Cloud.

"Um.....yes?" answered Meda-Evil.

If the two evil Medabots weren't already on the floor they would have fallen over at the gang leader's answer. The two finally shook off the pain of the attack and stood back up. 

"Do you really believe it will work? I mean, wouldn't it just be easier for us to destroy his medal instead?" asked Cloud.

"It will work!" countered Meda-Evil. "If we cut off N-Blade's powers, he'll be no match for any of the new Medabots we designed."

"But why not destroy him instead like Cloud suggested?" asked Ruby.

"I need his medal for experimenting! That's why we just cut off his powers for a short time needed to defeat him so I can experiment on his medal!" 

"Sounds interesting, but how do you plan on cutting off N-Blade's powers?" questioned Cloud.

"Easy, with-....." Meda-Evil was interrupted as a Robo Grunt came rushing into the room.

"Sir! Our Noctobat spy at the Medabot Corp. shows that the kids are leaving the building! What are your orders?" 

"My orders? What do you think?! Attack them you dolt! Send Sharktail and Kelpgirl to attack them! Supply them with the new bots that were to be theirs as well!" barked Dr. Meda-Evil.

"At once, sir!" saluted the grunt before running out the door. 

"Sharktail and Kelpgirl? Who are they?" asked Ruby.

"Newcomers." grunted Nightshade. "They climbed the ladder pretty quickly, they are above the average grunts." 

"Interesting." commented the evil duo.

The gang were on their way towards the 24 HopMart just mindlessly chatting as they went. The time went by pretty quickly from their meeting with Dr. Aki. Two hours had already passed, which shocked the kids at first, but shook it off like it was nothing.

"So, what do you think the Robos want with Ruby and Cloud?" asked Ikki.

"They either want their medals or want them to work with them." said Metabee.

"Ruby and Cloud would never work with someone like the Rubberobo Gang, Metabee. They are the type of people...er-Medabots that who think they are better than everyone. So they wouldn't work with the Robos, unless forced." said N-Blade.

"What do you mean by forced?" asked Brass who was walking next to Metabee.

"Think about it, the Robos probably already know that they have powers like N-Blade to even risk grabbing them. To make a precaution they would most likely install something into that would keep the two from using their powers against them." answered the Ninja.

"It would make sense. The Robos are dumb, but they aren't that dumb not to take such a precaution as that." commented Erika.

"Dudes! It's been awhile since the Robos attacked us. Think they planing something?" 

"It's been three days! I repeat three days man. It's not like the Robos don't have anything better to do than attack us!" yelled Matt.

"Actually we in the Rubberobo Gang don't have anything better to do than attack you guys and steal your medals!" yelled a new voice that was male.

"Who said that?!" demanded Alexis.

"My friend did." said a new voice that was feminine.

"Ok, now who said that?" questioned Koji.

"My friend did." said the male voice.

"Come out of hiding you cowards!" ordered Link drawing his sword. The other Medabots got into an attack alert mode as well.

"Why should we?" teased the female voice.

"Attack them MegaMan!" ordered the male voice. 

Out of nowhere purple laser blasts were flying at the group. The gang scrambled out of the way to avoid the blasts. 

"Hey! Don't attack our Medafighters if its us you want to deal with!" yelled Peppercat. 

"Fine, time to reveal ourselves guys!" said the male voice. 

"Right!" answered three voices, one human, two robotic. 

Four figures jumped down from the roof of a building and landed on their feet perfectly fine. Two were human and the other two were Medabots. Surprisingly the two Robos seemed to be kids their age! The boy and girl were the same height and wearing the normal Rubberobo gear, down to the sunglasses. From the hair that spiked out of their uniforms the boy had brown hair and the girl had a reddish pink. Both were holding a weird blue device, what it was the gang had no clue. 

The Medabot in front of the boy was male. He was a Medabot of average height, but seemed nothing special. He had no visible weapons at all and apparently no armor either. He was practically blue all over. He wore blue boots that went to his knees and blue gauntlets that went to his elbows. He seemed to have on a navy blue skin suit that had white stripes on his sides. On his chest was what appeared to be a red gem with a orange outline. His shoulders were round and were protected by orange shoulder guards. On his back was what seemed to be a blue backpack. His head was protected by a blue helmet with yellow squares that run down the center. On the sides of his helmet were gems like that on his chest, but had yellow rims instead. He had what seemed to be a real face, but it had a boyish look to it. He had green eyes and had spiked navy blue hair that stuck out of the back of his helmet.

****

Vital Stats

NET-24173

MegaMan, Type: Net Warrior

Medafighter: Sharktail

Specialty: Mega Buster

The Medabot in front of the girl was female. She too was the average height of a Medabot, and she too seemed nothing special. No visible weapons and no apparent armor either. She was pink, red, and black. She wore pink boots that went to her knees, that also had with red tips and yellow cuffs. Her legs were red until halfway to her thighs, the rest of her thighs were black. Her pelvis region was red, and the rest of her body was pink. On her chest she had a red gem with a yellow rim. She had on red gloves that were yellow at the ends. The rest of her arms and shoulders were black. She had on a pink helmet that had round yellow buttons with arrows that point toward each other on them. Also connected to these buttons was some sort of see-through yellow metal that curved behind her head. On the sides of her helmet were gems like that on her chest. She had a real looking face that of a cute young girl. She had green eyes and blonde hair that went past her back and it was somehow held together with only one green ribbon.

****

Vital Stats

NET-24173

Roll, Type: Net Healer

Medafighter: Kelpgirl

Specialty: Healing and Roll Blast

"What the freak?" said Matt. "What are these Medabots based on man?"

"Easy! They were based on two characters from the _MegaMan Battle Network_ series as well as _MegaMan: NT Warrior_." answered Sharktail.

"Mega-Man?" slowly said Matt as if it was something foreign.

"Hmm......ever hear of RockMan? Or RockMan.EXE?" questioned Sharktail.

"Never heard of it." answered everyone.

"You never heard of MegaMan or his other name of RockMan?" asked Kelpgirl in shock.

"Like we said, never heard of him." answered everyone again.

"Grr.....then I'll just have to show you!" yelled Sharktail. He pressed some buttons on his blue device and a video clip started playing. He showed it to the others to watch. "This is MegaMan!" The gang watched a good fifteen minutes of the long video clip and understood about MegaMan, slightly.

"So, your Medawatches are based on those PET things then?" asked Koji.

"Yup! Now prepare to Robattle!" laughed Kelpgirl.

"You really think you can beat all of us, dudes?" asked Rintaro. 

"He's got a point, its 9-to-2." said Metabee.

"Even with your greater numbers, you won't defeat us." declared MegaMan.

"No one was talking to ya Blue Boy." countered N-Blade.

"Hey! Don't call me Blue Boy!" yelled MegaMan.

"I will if I feel like it, so bring it on weapon-less boy!" challenged N-Blade.

"Weapon-less? I beg to differ." smirked MegaMan as his right arm converted to his Mega Buster.

"Damn, so he wasn't weapon-less...." groaned N-Blade.

"Let's see if Mr. Referee decides to show up before we start." commented Alexis.

"It has been awhile since we've seen him." stated Brass.

"Then it's agreed!" boomed Mr. Referee appearing in a flash of blue light. "I officially declare this a submission Robattle between the Rubberobos and Team Ninja-Wind! The rules are simple, the first team to stop the other from functioning wins! The losing team must then submit one Medapart to the winning team for keeps! Medafighters ready?" 

"Yeah!" cried both sides.

"Medabots ROBATTLE!" yelled Mr. Referee slicing the air with his hand. 

Neither side made a move, each was quiet. The wind was the only sound that could be heard at the moment. Sharktail decided to break the silence.

"MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" yelled Sharktail.

"Execute!" yelled MegaMan as he charged at the opposing team. 

For someone who didn't seem special at all, he was pretty fast. He let loose a hail of purple lasers at the opposing team. The group dodged and retaliated by firing every projectile they had at the blue menace. Their attacks were about to hit, until......

"Barrier Battle Chip in! Download!" yelled Sharktail as he inserted a chip inside his PET/Medawatch.

A barrier formed around MegaMan blocking all the attacks the flew at him. The barrier was still around him too! He then went charging at his opponents his Mega Buster firing like mad. The gang avoided MegaMan's attacks, but didn't have much time to dodge a barrage of razor sharp pieces of metal. Whatever these things were, they tore through Totalizer's, Kantaroth's, and Krosserdog's armor. 

Totalizer: 89% Damage to All Parts. _Weapon Systems Off-Line!_

Kantaroth: 92% Damage to All Parts. _Shutdown Imminent._

Krosserdog: 91% Damage to All Parts. _Mobility Compromised. Omega Rifles Off-Line. Proton Cannons Off-Line. _

"What were those things, dudes?!" yelled Rintaro in shock.

"Whatever they were, they sliced your bots' armor like nothing. Even Totalizer took heavy damage and he has the thickest armor!" yelled Matt. 

"Mwuahahaha! That's what you get if you only focus on MegaMan!" snickered Kelpgirl.

"Blade get them!" ordered Matt. 

"You too Link!" 

"You go too!" ordered the others except Rintaro, Spike, and Sloan.

N-Blade and Link lead the others on a full on blitz charge towards Roll and MegaMan. Metabee and Brass were firing while running at the two, but their attacks weren't connecting. The grapplers of the group were almost on the two until Sharktail and Kelpgirl spoke up.

"Cannon A, B, C, Battle Chips in! Download! Program Advance: Z-Cannon1 Activate!" cried Sharktail. 

"Hi-Cannon A, B, C, Battle Chips in! Download! Program Advance: Z-Cannon2 Activate!" yelled Kelpgirl.

"Oh yeah! Z-Cannon!" yelled MegaMan and Roll as their right hands transformed into blasters. The two blew the group away. Soon only N-Blade, Link, and Sumilidon were still standing.

"Hey Mr. Referee! Is that even legal?!" asked Ikki.

"From what I've seen, their arm transformed into the weapon, meaning they already have the weapon built into them. So it is legal." answered Mr. Referee.

"But they're using those chips to give them these weapons!" cried Erika.

"That is so, but nothing in the rules forbid the use of chips so I must still say it is legal." informed the referee.

"Let's get them for our friends!" declared N-Blade. 

"Right!" said the other two. 

"Longsword, Battle Chip in! Download!" cried the Robos.

MegaMan's Mega Buster converted and an energy longsword appeared. In a flash of light Roll had a longsword in her hands. The EHT and STG charged at the femme while the NON charged at MegaMan. With one powerful slash all three heroes were sent flying and came crashing down at their Medafighters' feet. The three Medabots staggered back to their feet a deep gash in their chests.

"They're so powerful.......this is impossible isn't it?" said N-Blade.

"They look so weak, yet they're so strong? Very impossible indeed." grunted Link.

"No matter. We have to try!" yelled Sumilidon. 

Sumilidon's claws glowed black before extending into blades of shadow energy. He ran at the two and was upon the smaller NET-types with a fluid motion he slashed downwards on the two. Yet, he wasn't fast enough as the blades were evaded and his arms sliced off before the two's swords faded away. MegaMan put an end to Sumilidon's misery with one shot to the head forcing him to eject his medal.

"SUMILIDON!" cried Koji. 

"Hmm, their weapons seem to only be able to be used for a short amount of time. Link get Roll and I'll get Blue Boy." advised the Ninja.

"Right." agreed the Elf as he used his sword to help himself up. 

The Elf Hero fired his Longshots at the Net Healer, but his weapons were deflected by the weird yellow antenna things on Roll's head. As his chains retracted Roll was upon him and used her antenna things and whacked Link around like a rag doll. 

Link hit the ground hard, but got back up. He pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Roll, but with quick reflexes Roll managed to grab the blue flying weapon. She grinned evilly at the Elf as she threw it faster and harder right back at Link! Link tried blocking with his sword, but the boomerang shattered the blade and slammed him hard in the chest. Link fell to the floor and ejected his medal. The boomerang was deeply imbedded into Link's chest.

N-Blade wasn't fairing too well against the Net Warrior. Every sword swing he swung at the blue Medabot he didn't even land a hit. It was almost like the MegaMan knew where he was going to slash at him, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Shaking it off, N-Blade backflipped some distance away and fired at storm of shuriken at MegaMan. MegaMan just used his gauntlets and deflected most of the stars, but was still hit by a couple. 

Blue Boy transformed his right arm back into his Mega Buster and fired a barrage of lasers of N-Blade. N-Blade just blocked the lasers with his sword and dared a glance to see how Link was doing. He saw the moment Link was struck down by his own boomerang and grimaced at how deep it was imbedded in his chest. His glance cost him a fully charged Mega Buster Blast to the chest and he was thrown to Matt's feet. 

"N-Blade!" cried the boy. Matt looked down at his Medawatch to see how badly damaged N-Blade was.

N-Blade: 79% Damage to Body. 40% Damage to Head. 15% Damage to Left Arm. 22% Damage to Right Arm. 19% Damage to Head.

"Dang it! N-Blade can't take on both of them like this! Ref you better disqualify my team because I'm about to do something illegal!" declared Matt as from his pocket he pulled out a new black and sleek Medawatch. From his other pocket he pulls out medal with a picture of a wolf and inserts it into his new Medawatch. 

"Matt don't! Remember what he did before!" warned Alexis.

"I know, but I don't have any other choice! Transport Wolfbane!" 

In front of Matt appeared a gray male Medabot. He as his name states looked like a wolf. He was slightly taller than the average Medabot and his armor had the appearance of actual fur. His legs were sleek and gray on the outer side, but white on the inner. His feet were like wolf paws with clawed toes. He had torso skirt protection similar to Sumilidon's. He wore a brown belt with a buckle with a wolf howling at the moon on it. His body was of a sleek design like his legs meaning he was built for speed. Like the rest of his designs the center of his chest was white while gray on the outer sides. He even had a tail of a wolf. He had round shoulders and had long gray arms with clawed hands. His head was made to the likeness of a real wolf. When Matt inserted Wolfbane's medal his gold eyes flared to life. 

****

Vital Stats

WLF-3724

Wolfbane, Type: Wolf

Medafighter: Matt

Specialty: Arctic Fury

"What is the meaning of this!? Team Ninja-Wind is disqualified! The winners are Kelpgirl and Sharktail! Mr. Referee out!" Mr. Referee strapped on a jet pack and flew away.

"N-Blade get back! I don't know how long Wolfbane will remain sane! Now go get them Wolfbane!" ordered Matt. The Ninja stood back next to his Medafighter to see Wolfbane charging at the two Medabots based off game characters. 

Roll attacked first by using her Roll Blast technique, the antennas on her head were swinging wildly at Wolfbane. But the wolf was fast enough to avoid the attacks and he opened his mouth to let out a furious howl, which was a sonic pulse attack known as Wolf Howl. The sound waves threw Roll into the air and she would have crashed into a building if MegaMan didn't save her.

"You stay here. I'll deal with this beast." advised MegaMan.

"Let's get him MegaMan! ElecSword Battle Chip in! Download!" yelled Sharktail.

MegaMan's Mega Buster converted once again and now a blade that crackled with electricity pulsed out of it. He ran left and right dodging blue lasers coming from a blaster on Wolfbane's left arm(This weapon is called the Lupine Laser). MegaMan was upon the WLF-type and gave a vertical slash, but the attack went through the wolf and struck the ground shattering the weapon!

"What speed! It's like he possessed Shadow Walk!" said N-Blade in awe as for he never seen Wolfbane before. The others who didn't know the Wolf-type were in awe as well. 

"Wolfbane now! Lupine Laser again!" ordered Matt. 

The Wolf appeared left of the Net Warrior and shot him in the chest with his Lupine Laser. His right foot was coated in what appeared to be blue flames and he delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the NET-type before he flew to far from his reach. As MegaMan crashed into the ground he was picked up and slammed back into the ground by Wolfbane. The others stared at the strength the Wolf possessed and wonder what Matt and Alexis were so afraid about. 

MegaMan: 63% Damage to Body. 47% Damage to Head. 42% Damage to Arms. 28% Damage to Legs.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy! Sword, Widesword, Longsword Battle Chips in! Download! Program Advance: Lifesword Activate!" yelled Sharktail. 

A mystic green sword formed in MegaMan's Buster weapon and glinted in the light. He ran at Wolfbane to give him the worst pain he would ever feel. Not taking any chances he swung horizontally this time at the Wolf, but amazingly he caught it in his claws! The Wolf glared at MegaMan with such a furious look on his face. His claws stung slightly by the sheer power of the blade, but with his mighty claws he snapped the sword in half! 

"Impossible!" cried Sharktail and MegaMan. 

"Program Advance: Z-Cannon1 Activate!" suddenly yelled Kelpgirl. 

Roll's arm transformed into a blaster cannon and she opened fire on the Wolf. The Wolf feinted left and right to avoid the blasts. He then let loose a hail of lasers of his own and each connected with the Net Healer. His hands glowed blue and show did the inside of his mouth. He let loose the attack known as Arctic Fury! Three blue beams slammed into the Net Healer slamming her into a building. 

Roll: 100% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased. _

"Roll!" cried MegaMan and Kelpgirl.

"Ok bub, I had enough of you! It's Mega-Time!" declared MegaMan. "Sharktail, its time for the Elemswrd." 

"Alright! Fireswrd, Aquaswrd, Elecsword, Bmboswrd Battle Chips in! Download! Program Advance: Elemswrd Activate!" 

MegaMan's new sword formed in his Buster weapon. This sword glowed red, blue, yellow, and green representing the elements of fire, water, thunder, and earth. He wasn't going to let this weapon go to waste. His mouth was covered with a dark navy blue mask, and only when he gets serious does this mask appear. He ran at Wolfbane feinting left and right, but the Wolf just stood still growling softly. 

MegaMan was just upon him when Wolfbane just faded from existence! He was nowhere to be seen! MegaMan kept glance left and right to find the Wolf, but he couldn't spot him at all. It's went he heard a soft growling noise behind him did he know where Wolfbane was. He went into a sword spin hoping to catch the Wolf, but Wolfbane was a step ahead of him and jumped overhead the Net Warrior. From his right arm formed an arctic blue blade of energy. Using his new weapon Wolfbane sliced MegaMan to ribbons! When he was done, MegaMan was on the floor his medal ejected. 

"He beat them.......by himself....." said Koji in awe. 

"Impossible! No way Roll and MegaMan were defeated! We have to run!" cried Sharktail grabbing MegaMan's medal and body and running full speed.

"Wait for me!" yelled Kelpgirl and she grabbed Roll's medal and body and followed Sharktail. 

"Good work, Wolfbane." grinned Matt. _He didn't go berserk, that's a good sign._

"AAAAAARRRRRRWWWWWOOOOOOO!!!!!" howled Wolfbane. 

__

On second thought, looks like he did. thought Matt. 

"Blade prepare yourself because I think he went nuts again......" commented Matt.

"Again? He went nuts before?" asked N-Blade. 

"Cuz, wait. I think he's just happy. Look he's wagging his tail." pointed out Alexis.

Matt turned to Wolfbane and in fact he was wagging his tail. It appears his cousin was right and that Wolfbane was probably just happy to get either praise or to be activated again in what has been quite some time. Matt walked towards the Wolf and gave it a pat on the head like he would a dog. Wolfbane looked happy none the less though.

"Out of curiosity, can he talk?" asked Erika who was recording the whole thing after Brass got taken out. 

"He can, but he's more like a wolf than a Medabot. So he just makes wolf noises mainly." answered Matt. 

"Dude, what was it about him going crazy?" asked the shortest kid in the group.

"It's a bit of a long story, but I'll try to sum it up. I first got Wolfbane here when I was 6, but one day he just wait crazy and started attacking other Medabots and had a few close calls with people. It was the still not fully developed Link that had to take him out in the end. It was then I got into a phase where I didn't want anything to do with Medabots, that is until my Aunt and Uncle got me N-Blade here when I was 9. 

"I always kept Wolfbane's medal and still have his old body, no this isn't his old body if your going to ask, this is a new upgraded one I developed in my spare time. As I was saying, I kept Wolfbane's medal and started talking to him every now and again after I got N-Blade here. He never really said much, was kind of shocked I got a new Medabot though. I asked him about the time he went berserk and he says he doesn't remember a thing, that's what keeps scaring me to use him. It was then he knew why I got a new Medabot, it was a fear he could oddly sense in me. But it appears he's not nuts anymore and is going to be a good new addition to this team." finished Matt. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." suddenly said the quiet Wolfbane. "Though Matt, I have to say that I will accompany you, but all that time of not fighting gave me time to think. I will not fight unless you guys really need my help." 

"Sounds fair enough." said Matt.

"He kind of sounds like Rokusho. He doesn't fight unless he has to or if we need his help." said Ikki. 

"Well, looks like it's time for all of us to head to my garage. It's another fixing party, and boy will mom and dad be surprised to see you again Wolfbane." grinned Matt.

"It'll be good to see them again." grinned Wolfbane.

"Quit chatting and lets go already!" yelled N-Blade.

"It'll be nice fighting by your side N-Blade, we'll probably make a good team." commented Wolfbane.

"Yeah, it might." stated N-Blade. 

With that said and done the entire gang left the area and headed towards Matt's house for another repair job. Unknown to them, another Noctobat was recording the battle and the new arrival Wolfbane. It flew off after it received its orders.

****

Rubberobo Headquarters

Dr. Meda-Evil has just gotten word of Wolfbane's presence. And he wasn't all too happy to hear that his new powerful Medabots who can be upgraded through chips were defeated by a single Medabot.

"WHAT?! How can one Medabot beat them?! Who is his owner?!" barked Meda-Evil.

"T-t-the s-s-s-same one w-w-who owns N-B-Blade." stuttered the Robo Grunt. 

"GAH!" screeched Meda-Evil pulling on his hair. "NOT ANOTHER POWERFUL MEDABOT! HE ALREADY HAS ONE! WHY DOES HE NEED TWO?!" 

"I don't know sir." said the Grunt scared.

"Off with you!" ordered Meda-Evil. The Grunt fled full speed from the room. Meda-Evil began pacing around his room. "What can I do about this? Wait! I have the plans for this WLF-type body! I just have to improve on his plans and create an evil Wolf Medabot! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

**__**

To Be Continued.....

A blast from the past indeed for Matt. Why did Wolfbane go crazy in the past to begin with? Will he go crazy again? With his help can the gang defeat the Robos and the evil duo of Ruby and Cloud? Will Meda-Evil build an evil version of Wolfbane? If so, what will he call it? Will I stop making tons of questions like this that go on forever? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**


	24. The Separation

Me: Another chapter locked and loaded! Mwuahahahah! XD

N-Blade: He's still recovering from his sleep deprivation...... b.b;

Me: *yawns* Yup, and I'm taking a break from gaming. I wanted to get this fic over before summer ends and start the sequel a few chaps into at least. 

Link: You won't get it done man, you don't sleep enough and play too many games.

Me: Didn't you just hear that I said I'm taking a break from gaming?

Link: Yes, but it's not like you'll keep your word..... b.b;

Me: .....

Alexis: Looks like he won. 

Me: .....

Freya: While Matt takes time to recover, it's time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Any borrowed character that appears in this fic belong to their respected owner. Like always, I do own some stuff, just too lazy to list them.

Isis: *waves her hand in front of My face and gets no response* Um...don't know how, but it looks like we lost him..... 

Fic Me: *pokes Me with a stick, still no response* Um.....I think he's somehow sleeping with his eyes open, like a snake.... o.o;;

Me: *snores lightly*

Warren: ROFL! 

Dragonite: How is it possible for a human to sleep with their eyes open? 

Link: No clue, but since he's out of it, it's time for these review replies.

****

Phantom Kensai: Hey, what's wrong with NT Warrior? It rocks man! *does a jig* Er....methinks I might have mistaken Meta-Evil's, Meda-Evil's, whoever's bushy eyebrows as hair.... X.x; Though.....he technically might have real hair.... b.b;; You're under stress? From what prattle? *smacked by Isis for prying into other people's business* Ow! .o; Well, thanks for the review none the less man.

****

Mad-Man: Great, a having to choose one potion or whatever out of the hundreds of bottles out here..... *sees all the potion bottles ranging from all colors, different bottles, bottles of different color, etc.* Hmm.....lets see, must choose something called Water of Time and I have no clue where it is....Crud this, use my instincts here. *grabs a vial containing a clear liquid, pops the cork and drinks half of it* Ok, time to see if I chose correctly.... *awaits the affects of the liquid he just drunk*

****

Rumorgirl411: Who told you the identity of Kelpgirl and Sharktail? Was it you?! *points a finger at himself* Er.....wrong person.... X.x; *points to no one this round* Another bio update, eh? Send it over whenever you can. You have an older sis? And for that matter Gem has an older sis? More powerful than who knows what? Ooooohhhh........cool man-er girl, whatever. Your big sis wants to be in my fic? o.O; Well, said I'd take anyone who wanted to be in until I finish this, so cool I guess. When I write this sequel, it's going to be one big thing by the looks of it.

Me: *wakes up and blinks his dry eyes* O....k......dozed off there.....

Merrick: *appears in a puff of smoke* Hey, I just noticed something.....

N-Blade: And what's that Past Me?

Merrick: *groans and mutters something* I noticed that even though I'm you in a sense, you aren't 100% me......

N-Blade: How do you figure that?

Merrick: *puts on a Professor looking outfit and pulls out a blackboard* You see here dear readers and N-Blade and others, Matt creates alternate endings to pretty much everything I've faced. *taps the blackboard and three separate pieces of writing appear* See, these separate pieces of writing are of my encounter with Ruby and Cloud. This one here is where I won and went on with my life, the second is where I got turned into a medal, and the third.....is where I um....*cough* died *cough*......

N-Blade: *smacks me* So I'm just a weaker version of the real Merrick since he eventually got to go on with his life? I will kill you! *chases after me* 

Me: THANKS ALOT MERRICK! *runs for the hills* 

Merrick: *puts away his Professor outfit* Your welcome! ^_^;;

Link: Er....out of curiosity how weak would that make N-Blade compared to you then? 

Merrick: Can't tell you, Matt would have my head since I've said too much already..... b.b; 

Wolfbane: Hmm, well this was interesting. Think this is the last time I'll enter this weird intro thing, too much oddness. Here's the chapter folks! *gives a grin and wags his tail* ^_^ 

****

Chapter 23: The Separation

It has been another three days since the gang fought Sharktail and Kelpgirl and lost horribly to them. That is until the return of the wolf known as Wolfbane made his reappearance in Matt's life. The repair party was another success and the others' Medabots were repaired in no time. Matt was right, his parents were shocked to see the return of Wolfbane, but were glad none the less. Yet, what was our young hero doing at the moment? The answer is.......enjoying a long needed rest. 

The Ninja and Wolf were staring at the sleeping boy talking softly to each other, and wondering when Matt would wake up.

"I see he still sleeps like a log..." snickered Wolfbane softly.

"He used to sleep like a log?" asked N-Blade in shock. "As long as I've known him he always woke up early." 

"Guess things can never stay the same..." sighed the Wolf.

"No need to be depressed man. Be glad and marry that you are active once again." 

"I guess you're right. To get off the subject, the Elf tells me you were human. How is that even possible?" 

"Long story, someone that was my nemesis turned me into a medal through magic and technology. What makes things worse is that she's back and has her flunky with her." 

"So your nemesis was, er is a woman? She must be a tough opponent to defeat one as you according to Link and Alexis. How did she beat you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Easy, I was hurt and tired after fighting her flunky and partner Cloud, and she just overpowered me then, turning me into a medal."

"So she took the chance to strike while you were weakened? A despicable thing to do, she must be a vile person, or was......is?" said Wolfbane confused.

"She was a person, but I don't know how or who turned her and her flunky into a medal." said N-Blade. "Then again, she and Cloud could have just copied their memories and powers into a medal, though that is just one of my theories." 

The Wolf was about to speak again, but was interrupted when the door opened. The two turned to see who came in and it was none other than Alexis. It appeared that she had just woken up, her blonde hair was frazzled, she wasn't wearing her glasses(not that she needs them all the time), and she was still in her sky blue pajamas that had yellow crescent moons all over them. She let out a small yawn and walked towards the two Medabots after slowly closing the door. N-Blade glanced at Matt's clock and saw it was 9:30, this was late for Alexis as well. 

"Morning guys," she yawned softly. "I see my cousin is still asleep, though I myself am surprised I slept this late. Normally, am early bird like my cousin. Wonder what's causing him to sleep this late." 

"Who knows? But remember the time he slept until one in the afternoon? That was a record for him. So what's up with him now?" wondered the Ninja.

"Um....technically the latest he has ever slept was 3:30, but that was because he was slightly ill." informed the Wolf.

"I remember that day, he wasn't slightly ill. He was really sick Wolfbane, never seen him that sick before." corrected the blonde letting out a tiny yawn.

"Let's just prod him awake." grinned the Wolf. 

"You and me are thinking the same thing Wolfie." grinned(well if he could) N-Blade as well. 

"'Wolfie?'" repeated Wolfbane slightly amused. "No one has called me that in what? 4 years and such and such months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds."

"Who was the last person to call ya that?" asked N-Blade.

"I was I think." answered Alexis and saw that Wolfbane gave a nod.

"Now, lets wake up Matt." grinned Wolfbane. 

The Wolf and Ninja were about to prod their owner, master, Medafighter, and friend awake until he began to stir slightly. He was mumbling things in his sleep, but the others couldn't hear a thing. Matt let out a giant yawn as he sat up in bed as he stretched. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes trying to get them to focus. When they finally focused, he raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Um, what are you guys doing in here?" asked Matt curiously.

"Well, for one we sleep in here," started N-Blade gesturing to himself and Wolfbane. "and Alexis just woke up to check up on ya." 

"Oh, that explains why she's still in her pajamas and not wearing her glasses. You know cuz, you look different without your glasses." noted Matt.

"Yeah I know. See a person wearing a certain item, for example glasses, they look strange and different without them." yawned Alexis yet again. 

"Yeah, I know. So what we doing today?" 

"Meeting up with the others at the 24 HopMart. The gang wants us to show Wolfbane to Henry and the other Medabots who didn't get to see him since he was inside chatting with our parents, while you fixed them." answered N-Blade. 

"Glad to see you made so many friends Matt. Get ready so I can make some new friends as well!" chimed the Wolf.

"Fine, dibs on the bathroom! MWUAHAHAHA!" laughed Matt as he ran towards the bathroom.

"Um......doesn't he realize we have two?" asked Alexis.

"Doubt it....." answered N-Blade rolling his optics. Alexis just sighed as she headed out the room and for the other bathroom.

The time was 10:47 AM, the two cousins took a semi-quick shower, got dressed, and had breakfast before heading out towards the 24 HopMart with their three Medabot companions. Wolfbane went back into his silent wolf mode again, and hardly talked as they walked. It took slightly longer than normal for our duo to reach the mini-store, but no one really cared and entered the store to see the whole gang there.

"Hey guys." greeted the group of five(minus Wolfbane).

"Morning." greeted back the others.

"So where is this Wolfbane the others were talking about?" asked Warren.

"Yeah, where is he?" echoed Dragonite.

"What are you a parrot?" Henry asked to Dragonite.

"No, I'm a dragon, so there!" Henry just muttered something.

"So, is that Wolfbane?" asked Henry noticing the Wolf Medabot slightly hidden behind the others.

"Yes, this is Wolfbane. Wolfbane meet the guys, guys meet Wolfbane." said Matt gesturing to Wolfbane to the others and back again.

The Wolf grinned in embarrassment and waved shyly to the others. N-Blade and Link dragged Wolfbane toward the other Medabots and the Medabots got into their own conversation while the humans chatted.

"Hey guys! I just remembered, did you see today's paper?" asked Erika and she saw a collective shake of heads, well one nod from Henry. She dug around in a bag she was carrying and pulled out today's newspaper. "Here we go!" She showed them the cover page that had a picture of the Phantom Renegade, the headline was: _Who is the Phantom's Mysterious Partner? _There was another photo as well, this one was of the Phantom and some slightly blurred person next to him. 

"The Phantom Renegade has a partner in his evil crimes? Who would work with such a loser?" asked Warren with a slight grin on his face as he saw Henry's face contort in rage. 

"HEY! The Phantom is not a loser!" roared Henry, with jets of smoke shooting out of his ears, eyes burning with rage, and multiple anime anger symbols on his forehead. 

"Oh, if we didn't mention before, Henry here is a giant Phantom Renegade fan." commented Erika after seeing Alexis' and Matt's looks of confusion.

"The Phantom Renegade is the dude with the freaky mask and steals rare medals right?" asked Matt and saw the gang nod. "I've heard of him, he sounds pretty interesting, well as interesting as a thief can get anyway." 

"He's still a loser though." chimed in Warren.

"OUT OF MY STORE YORIUKI!" bellowed the store clerk. 

"Can't kick me out cause this ain't your store Hi-enry." simply said Warren almost saying Henry's real name. Henry's eye twitched as Warren nearly spilled the beans, but no one noticed, at least he thought no one did. Matt was eyeing Henry and Warren oddly, but turned away and asked Erika if he could see her newspaper.

Matt began reading it aloud so the others could hear: _"Two nights ago the _Museum of Cultural Arts and Wonders_ was broken into and priceless objects stolen. One of the objects the museum reports stolen is an ancient medal. Another is a 14th century samurai sword, and finally a broken Westernesse-style sword made of an unknown material. All these priceless artifacts were stolen by the Phantom Renegade. Yet, he wasn't alone in this crime. _

"Reports from security guards on duty are that the Phantom Renegade had a female accomplice. She is said to be 5'7" and was wearing clothing similar to that of a ninja. The guards and their security Medabots were about to apprehend them, but were said to be taken out by a big red male Medabot and a navy blue female Medabot. The museum has put out a reward for any information on the whereabouts of the stolen artifacts or the Phantom Renegade and his accomplice." 

"Um, what are the chances that it was Isis who was working with the Phantom to steal that stuff?" asked Matt to the others.

"Isis would never do a thing like that!" shouted Alexis.

"Who else do we know that is a ninja and has a navy blue Medabot?" countered Matt.

"Um....er......I don't know." sighed Alexis in defeat.

"Hikaru, did Isis really help you steal that stuff?" whispered Warren to Henry.

"Yeah, she did." whispered back the clerk.

"But why did you steal that stuff? Don't you normally steal just medals?" questioned Warren in a whisper.

"She said she needed that stuff. Why, I have no clue. She said she'll probably need my help again, but when we'll go I have no clue." answered Henry still whispering.

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Erika startling the two older boys.

"N-nothing!" answered the two.

"Hmm." went the young reporter in training. 

"So now what?" asked Sam.

"I have no clue." admitted Matt.

"How about we find Isis and confront her about this thing in the newspaper?" suggested Koji.

"You do realize how hard it is to track down a ninja right?" asked Ikki.

"Oh, yeah..." said Koji slightly down trodden.

"So what else can we do then?" asked Spike.

"Robattle?" suggested Sloan.

"With who?" asked Ikki.

"Um, free-for-all?" suggested Sloan.

"Are you insane? If we went into a free-for-all Robattle we'd probably need a bigger repair party." stated Matt. "Man, I just wish that Dr. Aki hurries up and sends me the results of that echo signal." 

****

Meanwhile at Medabot Corporation

It was all chaos in a division of the Medabot Corp. building. Sirens were blaring, lights flashing, even some computers on fire. Apparently Matt's Echo Signal corrupted the Medabot Corp's systems or it appeared.

"GAH! The Rubberobos must have known that Matt was searching for them via Echo Signal! We got a massive feedback loop that destroyed and compromised some of our systems. What should we do Dr. Aki?" asked a frantic Ms. Caviar. 

"Stop broadcasting the signal!" yelled the old man.

"We can't! At this rate the feedback loop will destroy all our computer systems!" 

"Fine! I just will have to pull the plug then!" 

With that, Dr. Aki really pulled the plug to the computer sending out the Echo Signal and all the chaos stopped, almost. Some computers were still on fire, but were quickly getting put out. 

"Grr...it'll take weeks to repair the damages." growled Dr. Aki. "Send Matt an e-mail telling him what happened just now and say that we're sorry that we can't help him in his search." 

"We do." said Ms. Caviar.

****

Back at the 24 HopMart

The gang was bored now, they were hardly talking. The only ones talking were their Medabots. But even their conversation was wearing thin. The HopMart was almost silent until Matt's mini-computer beeped telling him he had mail.

"Wee mail....." said Matt as he flipped the screen and read the mail. "Ahh crud...." 

"What is it Matt?" asked Warren.

"It's an e-mail from Dr. Aki. He said that my Echo Signal caused a feedback loop that screwed up all their systems. Wait.....I didn't scroll down all the way. Correction, apparently the Robos knew I was searching for them, and that my device sent out a signal. They then possibly more like did rig a device of their own to corrupt any system sending out the Echo Signal. Dr. Aki said that he can't help with our search anymore too." informed the boy.

"Tough luck man. Guess we just have to wait and see what happens." said Ikki.

"Yeah, but I say I should build some kind of tracer, pant it on a Robo and track them down that way!" declared Matt laughing like a mad scientist.

"Ever think that the Robo HQ would be someplace where it'll block your tracer signal? I mean, a standard tracer doesn't penetrate rock or places built like a fortress." countered Alexis.

"Good point." grumbled Matt.

"Um, how do you guys afford for the stuff to build complicated things like Medaparts and upgraded Medabots?" asked Koji.

"Er.....can't tell you." answered Matt.

"Why? Do you steal your materials or something?" asked Sam.

"No, but still we don't want to talk about it." answered Alexis.

"You dudes are loaded, am I right? And you just don't want to go braggin', right?" 

"You've seen our house, do you think we're loaded?!" questioned Matt.

"Then how do you get the money then dude?!" 

"Like we said, it's none of your business!" concluded Alexis.

"Hmm, this will make a very interesting story! I must investigate!" 

"Great, Erika is in full reporter mode now....." grumbled Ikki only to get smacked by Erika with her rolled up newspaper.

"Oh brother...." sighed the two cousins. 

Two explosions shook the building of the little store. The explosion was mild and the shaking wasn't that bad, but it was enough to shake some of the gang off their feet. The group ran out only to be assaulted by a hail of laser fire, missiles, fireballs, and electric blasts. The humans dived back into the store while the Medabots dodge the sudden onslaught.

"Damn it! It's the blasted Robos!" cursed N-Blade. 

There was a swarm of Noctobats, the Robo Generals, Ruby, Cloud, and the dreaded Nightshade. The gang's Medabots went into attack position as the Robo's Medabots did the same. No one noticed that there were two Robos on the roof of the building in front of the HopMart. They were hold some sort of device that was a cross between a satellite dish and a bazooka.

"How did the Leader say how to use this again?" asked Robo Grunt #1.

"He just said flipped the switch, turn the dial to 20, aim for N-Blade and press the red button that says 'Fire' on it." answered Robo Grunt #2.

"Oh, ok!" 

The first Robo flipped the switch, turned the dial to 20, aimed for the general area N-Blade was in, and hit the fire button. The weapon came to life and sent out an invisible wave that blanketed the area. Down below the two rubber freaks, the fight had just begun. 

"Wolfbane, I know you don't like to fight right now, but we really could use your help!" yelled Matt.

"I know, I know." replied the semi-pacifist Wolf as his claws tore a Noctobat in half. 

N-Blade ran at his two enemies from his past when he felt slightly strange. He just shook it off and blasted his way through the Noctobats that dared get in his way. Ruby, Cloud, and Nightshade were all just waited on the sidelines as the Noctobat swarm was slowly(more like very slowly) decreasing. 

Link's Longshots pierced through two of the Noctobats' chests and he slammed them into two others before slamming them into each other causing them to blow up. He was about to pull out his bow when he was pelted with Psycho Missiles. Link was thrown back, but didn't seem that damaged. He pulled out his boomerang and threw it at the swarm that hit him cleaving off a wing, head, or torso as it flew threw the group. He caught it and put it back into one of his many pouches. He had time to pull out his bow and managed to dodge laser fire(at least I believe Noctobats have lasers as well as missiles) before returning fire with a variety of different colored arrows.

The KBTs and SLR were firing lasers like no tomorrow at the Noctobats, but it looked like for every one they took out three more took their place. Kantaroth was getting fed up with them returning and fired his Seeker Missiles and Micro Missiles at the Noctobats. His attack alone took out over half the swarm his small group was dealing with. Following suit, Metabee fired his own Seeker Missiles and out of no where he fired a pair of Magma Missiles at the swarm as well. Brass fired her Star Cannons at the swarm, with the combined attack it took out the swarm. But more just kept coming and coming, it was like if the Robos let loose all their Noctobats at them!

Peppercat was firing electricity everywhere and slamming her staff on any Noctobat that dared to try and get in closer. Totalizer using his Omni-Cannons blew through the swarm like no tomorrow! Omega Rifles joined the barrage of fire and tearing through the Noctobats' armor. Flames and missiles coming from Dragonite either melted or blew the Noctobats apart. Sumilidon came charging through and slashing and pounding Noctobats left and right. But no matter how many they've taken out more and more kept on coming.

"Good lord man! Too many bats! We need more freakin' help at this rate!" cursed Matt.

"We know Matt!" chorused the group of Medabots fighting the endless swarm. 

"I'm getting fed up with this! SHADOW BLASTER!" yelled N-Blade blowing a giant hole in the swarm, but it was filled up just as quickly as it was made. "Good freakin' grief!" 

"Let a Master show you how it's done kid." smirked Wolfbane. He threw his head back and let out a ferocious howl at the swarm blowing them apart with his sonic based attack known as Wolf Howl. Yet, even if his hole was bigger, it was filled up just as quickly. "By the words of a good bot, I quote: 'Good freakin' grief!'"

"MWUAHAHAHA! Your bots will be too tired by the time you finish with this swarm to handle the real challenge!" cackled the Robo Generals.

"That's what you think huh?" smirked Sloan. 

The Robos were about the question the boy when they saw that the others were protecting four Medabots: Dragonite, Totalizer, Krosserdog, and Kantaroth. All four were charging for one fearsome blast. 

"Let it rip dudes!" 

"Take cover!" yelled Spike. Like the gang need to be told twice. The other Medabots scrambled to get out of the way, just as the four Medabots were about to unleash their attacks.

"DRAGON FURY!" 

"GIGA-CHARGE!"

"PARTICLE CANNON!"

"PARTICLE BURST!" 

Each Medabot's attacks were going either north, east, south, or west. Going north was Dragonite's maelstrom of fire and the columns of flames engulfed and ate away at the Noctobats there. To the east was Totalizer's giant ball of energy that blew all the bats there into nothingness. A massive blue beam consumed all the bats that were in the south, while the yellow blast blew all the bats in the west. 

The Noctobats didn't have a chance at all, there were melted parts, broken parts, fallen and broken bodies, and medals everywhere. The gang looked west to see if the Particle Burst attack have taken out the Rubberobos as well, but sadly they were protected by Cloud's Electron Shield. 

"Ruby's mine guys!" declared N-Blade as his katana glowed slightly with shadow energy. _Why do I still feel strange? _He shook if off again and led the blitz charge at the three Medabots of evil. 

Nightshade faded from existence for a moment and reappeared exactly where he was! The five Medabots(Sumilidon, Dragonite, Kantaroth, Totalizer, and Wolfbane) blinked in surprise wondering what he even did. They then noticed that they were suddenly in a mine field! 

"Ha! You this will stop me?" declared Sumilidon as he started running foreword, he didn't get far, Nightshade threw a grenade into the field and all the mines exploded sending the five Medabots flying. The guys took some heavy damage, but they were still functioning enough to fight. 

It was Wolfbane's turn to fade from existence and appeared behind Nightshade. He was about to deliver a slash with his Arctic Blade when the KLN caught the blade in his hands. But in this moment of distraction he was hit by an energy disc and a fully charged Giga-Laser. The KLN growled and let go of the blade and with a fluid motion he fired a Dark Shot(a black laser that comes from the power of all four of his Quad-Shot barrels), but the beam went through the Wolf and blew apart the street. 

Sumilidon kicked Nightshade from behind sending the King Lion spinning. When the KLN stabled himself he was about to open fire with his Quad-Shots, but the STG grabbed his arms and positioned them so he couldn't fire on him. But this wasn't a problem for the KLN as his headdress all pointed straight and blasted Sumilidon with some explosive rounds. The STG was thrown back taking heavy damage to the head and body. 

Nightshade was going to finish Sumilidon off when rockets and missiles flew at him throwing him into the nearby building. Surprisingly the KLN-type shook it off and dusted himself off, he didn't even look like he took damage from the attack!

"Is that all you got?" growled Nightshade. 

The KNT-type known as Cloud glared at his opponents(Link, Brass, Metabee, Peppercat, and Krosserdog). Two of them beat him before, but that was because he was careless, this time he planned on being the winner here and exact his revenge. 

Cloud drew his crystal blade and had his shield on his arm and ran at the small group that opposed him. Link told the others to stand back and charged at the Vile Knight-type. The Elf's sword clashed with Cloud's sending sparks each time they struck each other. The two were equal in the use of swords. Yet, Link had many more weapons in his arsenal than Cloud did. 

Catching Cloud off guard, the Elf delivered a shoulder thrust to the Knight. The KNT crashed to the floor and then tripped the Elf sending him falling as well. Cloud jumped back to his feet and was about to stab Link when the others pelted him with laser fire making him stumble back.

"No foul play here Cloud." declared Metabee his revolver smoking. 

"That's what you think Bug." spat Cloud. 

"Oh no you didn't call me a bug!" yelled Metabee in anger.

"Er...Metabee, technically you are a bug....." stated Brass. 

"I know Brass, but he can't just call me one!" argued Metabee sweatdropping. 

"I know, but-" she was cut off because Cloud decided he had enough talk and charged at the group. Peppercat intercepted him first and flipped him over her shoulder. She then sent the blunt end of her staff to bash him with, but the Knight was able to recover in time to defend with his shield. Performing more fancy footwork, Cloud managed to send the speedy cat down on her back. Cloud got to his feet and blocked the sudden onslaught of lasers with his shield. 

"You insects annoy me!" declared Cloud his sword crackling with electricity. 

"There he goes with the bug remark again!" yelled Metabee.

"Enough! Hope you're insured! Thor's Hammer!" 

The electricity surrounding Cloud's sword took the shape of a hammer. He swung his sword down and the electric hammer extended and went crashing down on Metabee! The electricity that coursed through Metabee's body was too much for him and his circuits to handle and his medal ejected so hard it nearly hit Ikki in the head. But Cloud's attack wasn't down yet, after Metabee's body was hit by the hammer the electricity that coursed through him traveled through the ground and shocked the others fighting him! 

The four remaining Medabots were on the floor and the electricity could still be seen sparking off their bodies. Link was the first to get to his feet, but was sent back down by what looked like a ball of pressurized air. This small group seemed to be at the mercy of Cloud's feet, but they wouldn't be taken out this quickly, or would they? 

Katana and spear clashed with each other sparks flying every now and then as they clashed. N-Blade still felt strange, but kept shaking off the feeling and managed to dodge a swing for his head that nearly hit him thanks to his slight distraction. N-Blade fighting differently than normal, grabbed Ruby's wrist and bashed it with the hilt of his sword forcing Ruby to drop her spear. She gasped in pain and in surprise by N-Blade's sudden tactics. 

N-Blade then kicked her in the stomach and winced as she stumbled back. She then planned on diving for her spear, but N-Blade caught her in the jaw with a heel kick. He then sent an overhead slash at her, but Ruby blocked the blade with her gauntlet. As she back away she shook her hand back and forth since it hurt slightly. N-Blade sweatdropped at this action. _And she's the woman that beat me....I'm embarrassed now...._

Using N-Blade's yet another moment of distraction Ruby dived for her spear and delivered an arc swing. The attack went through N-Blade and he tapped Ruby from behind. Not being dumb like most enemies she executed a perfect 360 spinning slash with her spear. Yet, N-Blade was a step ahead of her and backflipped a safe distance away. He sheathed his sword and drew his daggers.

"Yo Ruby, hope ya like to dance." smirked N-Blade as he just disappeared. 

__

Why are his powers still active? thought Ruby in panic as she scanned the area in vain. A sudden blur appeared out of nowhere and rushed at Ruby. She couldn't mount up any form of defense as she was slashed from every direction. Going into a wild spin with her spear out she caught the blur and threw him into the air and he came crashing back down. N-Blade got back up slightly shaken, but alright. _Now I feel even weirder....what's up with that? _

"No more games! Huntress Spear!" yelled Ruby as her spear was engulfed in white flames. She thrust her spear forward and a blazing white spear of fire flew at N-Blade. N-Blade's optics widen as the spear was about to hit him. 

Nightshade snaps his wrists back and two green flash grenades appear in his hands. He throws them at the group and it unleashes its bright flash, but due to it being daytime it didn't spread very far, but it did blind the group he was fighting. The gang shielded their eyes except for Wolfbane and Sumilidon their upgraded bodies were designed to withstand this sort of trick. 

Nightshade ran at his blinded opponents and strapped something onto them, but he didn't get far. Wolfbane and Sumilidon stopped him from strapping a mine onto Totalizer and Dragonite, but Kantaroth wasn't so lucky. As the blinking quickened, the mine exploded causing Kantaroth to eject his medal. 

As Dragonite and Totalizer were recovering from their sudden blindness, Sumilidon and Wolfbane ran at Nightshade who was firing lasers at the speedy duo. Sumilidon reached Nightshade first and delivered a Hammer Fist only to have if deflected by the KLN's arm. The KLN then fired his Dark Shot blowing the STG away. But he didn't get away unharmed, Wolfbane let loose a pointblank Lupine Laser to Nightshade's head knocking him back. Still, the King Lion was able to get up from that blow to the head. 

He wouldn't be up for long though; Dragonite let loose the maelstrom of fire known as Dragon Fury on him as Totalizer fired an Electron Storm at the KLN. Nightshade just disappeared and the attacks went flying towards Wolfbane! The Wolf was more then ready however, and avoid the blast and went charging at the two Medabots. 

Dragonite and Totalizer thought he went insane, but the Wolf ran past them and slammed his blue flame coated foot into Nightshade's side. Summoning the Arctic Blade he went for a stab at the black lion, but he didn't get a chance as the lion's headdress straighten and blasted the Wolf away. Wolfbane was thrown back and hit the ground hard. 

Dragonite seeing that their only shot of winning may be down for the count he glared at Nightshade. His claws glinted a darker black than they were, he wasn't sure what he was doing but he planned on taking out the King Lion. The Lion turned his attention onto Dragonite and decided to open fire on the Dragon. 

The attacks would have hit home if it weren't for the surprising speed the Dragon now possessed. He ran at the Lion, flipped over him and delivered a powerful slash to his back. He then fired pointblank with his bom-barder at Nightshade, he was thrown back and hurt, but at least he got the Lion, or so he thought. 

The Lion dusted himself off as if he didn't take any damage from the sudden attack. Can anything stop this Lion? The answer would be resolved if he survived this attack. Totalizer fired his Giga-Charge at the KLN and the eruption blast consumed him, but they wouldn't know if Nightshade survived or not until the blast died down.

Cloud was about to attack again with his Thor's Hammer attack when Link's Longshots wrapped around his leg and tripped him. The others got back to their feet and took advantage of their fallen foe. Krosserdog began charging his Particle Cannon to possibly finish off the knight while the others kept him distracted. 

Peppercat reached Cloud before everyone else and exacted her revenge on the Knight. She grabbed him by the legs and started swinging him round and round and round. She let go throwing him into a nearby lamppost. Cloud crashed head first into the lamppost, but surprisingly his head didn't cave into his body. Brass fired on his fallen body with her Star Cannon while Link fired an arrow of light at him, but their attacks were blocked by his Electron Shield.

"Ok....that was clever......but you shall perish! Thunder Shards!" roared Cloud. 

His electric shield shattered and pelted the group of three with shards of electricity. The three were thrown back onto the ground. _Wait a second three? Where's the dog?_ As soon as he thought that, a blue beam sailed right for him, but he wasn't going to let that stop him like last time. His normal shield was bathe in a golden light and the beam was absorbed into it!

"Hope you like my Energy Conversion attack!" roared Cloud as his shield blasted Krosserdog with the force of his own attack! Krosserdog's medal ejected before any more real damage could be done to his body, and as the attack subsided Krosserdog's body was scorched black. 

"Can't anything stop this guy?" groaned Link as he stood back up.

"Don't know, but all we can do is try." grumbled Peppercat as she got back up.

"Yeah, trying is all we can do." strained Brass as she wobbled back up.

"Trying will get you nowhere!" laughed Cloud.

The flaming spear was about to strike down our ninja hero until he managed to avoid being skewered by dropping to the floor and rolling away. Get up he realized he felt oddly tired. It was like he was being drained, but that was impossible right? (Puh, yeah right... b.b;) _What's up with me?_

Shaking off the drained feeling with great effort he sheathed his daggers and drew out his katana. Whatever was making him feel weird he had to end this fight as quickly as he could. Running through an onslaught of flaming arrows he slashed Ruby across the chest as he past her. 

Clutching her wound, Ruby wondered how N-Blade was still able to fight. She knew the machine was draining him of his powers at the moment, but he couldn't have been that strong could he? She did notice though that his moments were getting slightly sluggish. Ruby stabbed her spear into the earth and eight lines of fire spread out from her position. 

"Here's a move I got off that Dino Knight! Pyro Dragons!" she roared. 

From the earth rose dragons of pure fire, these dragons were far larger than the dragons that Caballero produced. The massive fire dragons flew at the Ninja and were going to roast him like no tomorrow. The heat was intense, even when the dragons didn't take form yet he could have felt the heat. The Ninja made no attempt to run, he was going to stand and fight. Just as the dragons hit the Ninja a black aura surrounded him. 

No one knew if he could have survived the attack, the area was very smoky. As the smoke finally cleared, the Ninja was standing tall his aura still around him. He was panting heavily, but was still functional none the less. He glared at his opponent with his now icy blue gaze. 

(A/N: Something that hasn't happened in awhile. Little explaining is an order I reckon, as N-Blade's powers grew his optics stopped changing from yellow to blue every time he used his powers. Though they do chance when he talks more in-depth about his past.)

On the roof, the two Rubberobos were freaking out. They knew with their machine on that N-Blade wasn't suppose to be able to use one of his stronger powers, but now it looked like he was going to. 

"What do we do?!" cried Robo #1.

"I know! Turn up the machine!" answered Robo #2 as he cranked the machine up to it's Max setting(which is surprisingly 300). The machine started to hum violently, but held together. For how long it would hold? Not even Meda-Evil knew.

On the battle field the tides had seemed to have turned in N-Blade's favor. That is until the machine was cranked up to full power. It was like a giant wave hit N-Blade, he felt his powers failing, it was like he was drowning. 

N-Blade fell to his hands and knees his aura slowly fading. His optics kept rapidly changing from yellow to blue and back again. He strained his next up and looked at Ruby who seemed almost shocked as he was. Not because of what was happening to him mind you, it was that his aura was still around him that surprised Ruby. 

The machine designed for N-Blade had no affect on her or Cloud, but they could still sense its presence. And right now she felt that it was set on it's maximum setting and N-Blade was still holding onto his powers. She was amazed at his persistence, he possibly seemed more powerful now that he ever was when he was human, but that was surely impossible.

The Ninja struggled to his feet desperately trying to shake off what was affecting him. His aura was fading faster now that he was on his feet than on the floor. N-Blade glared at Ruby, she walked back slightly noticing the flashing of his optics. 

__

No matter what happens, I must continue the fight to protect my friends. thought N-Blade._ If I fall, nearly no one will be able to stand up to the combined might of the Rubberobo Gang and Ruby and Cloud. I fight for my friends and their well-being! I FIGHT FOR THEM! _

On the roof the machine damping N-Blade's powers suddenly short-circuited and exploded! The two Robos were running around wondering what to do. They were in panic.

"What do we do?!" asked Robo #2.

"I know! Run away!" cried Robo #1. The two climbed down the stairs and ran out the back way of the building and ran for their lives.

His aura flared powerfully, but there was something different about it. Instead of its classic black, this one was a radiant white. His optics flashed blue and stayed that way. The earth trembled by N-Blade's sudden power surge. Ruby was walking back as she saw his aura changed, she's seen this happen before, and knew now was not the time to continue.

"FLEE! EVERYONE FLEE NOW!" screeched Ruby in panic. 

"You'll not get far." commented N-Blade in a small calm voice. 

"We'll just see." she countered and ran off.

The Giga-Charge eruption died down and to everyone's shock that Nightshade had survived. He was going to continue his attack when he heard Ruby to tell him and the others to flee. Noting the panic in her voice, something he never heard with all his training with her, he ran off as fast as he could. The Generals weren't far behind him either. 

Cloud was about to finish his small group off when he felt a sudden rise of power. He shifted his attention to Ruby and N-Blade's fight and feared what he saw. The Ninja was flaring with a powerful white aura, something he hadn't seen in a long time. _He can't have remembered how to use that could he?_ His thoughts were interrupted by hearing Ruby's suggest of running. Heeding her suggestion he ran like the wind. 

"Radiant Faith of the Heavens!" roared N-Blade in a more human voice. 

The sky lit up with light and clouds seemed to be shifting. Beams of holy light shot down from the heavens and struck the earth. Right where the Robos, Nightshade, Ruby and Cloud were, but his attack wasn't aimed for them, they would be spared for the moment. The lights blew apart the street right before their feet. They'd live until it was the time for the final clash between himself and Ruby and Cloud. 

N-Blade had his optics closed and when he slowly opened them his aura faded. He was about to say something when he fell to his hands and knees again. A black aura flared violently around him and N-Blade has making coughing noises and such like if he was sick. Matt and the others quickly ran to his side.

"Blade what's wrong?!" asked Matt concern in his voice.

"I..._cough_.....don't know......_cough hack cough cough!" answered_ N-Blade. The aura suddenly stopped and he seemed fine now. 

"Ok.....that was strange...." commented the Ninja. 

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" howled N-Blade in pain as a black shadow erupted from his medal. 

He collapsed on to the floor and his optics dimmed as if he was off-line. The shadow startled the gang as it hit the ground and it shifted to the form of a passed out human. At least, the gang thought it was human, they weren't sure, it was garbed as one, well a ninja actually. 

Matt was the only one brave enough(more like foolish enough) to flip the ninja over to check if it was really human. To everyone's relief from what they could see of its face, this person was human, and a guy to boot. The fallen ninja opened his deep blue eyes and saw the face of Matt. 

"Matt.....that you?" asked the ninja in a voice **_VERY_** familiar to the gang. 

"N-Blade, that you?" asked Matt in shock. 

**__**

To Be Continued.....

Mwuahahahaha! A cliffhanger of sorts. Has N-Blade really become human? Or is this just his counterpart Merrick? If it is Merrick, what has happened to N-Blade? What caused this separation? Is N-Blade still in that medal? Can he access any of his powers? On another note, why did Isis steal that stuff? What else will she steal? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

A/N: Wow, I wrote a semi-action packed chapter without using orders or damaged stats. I outdid myself. o.o; Out of curiosity who saw this coming? The truth please people, because I wanted to know if any of you actually saw this coming. What else was I going to say? Dang, can't remember, well see you guys in the next chapter!


	25. Who is this Guy?

Me: Another chapter uploaded! Boo-yah! ^_^

N-Blade: I thought you got over your lack of sleep..... o.o;

Me: I did, somewhat..... b.b; 

Merrick: So what the point of me even being in this fic now?

Me: That's for me to know and you to suffer with.

N-Blade/Merrick: *mutters something*

Isis: I'm not a thief! Why'd you make me steal!

Me: Another thing that I know and you'll find out later..... b.b;

Alexis: That was weird what happened last chapter, get on with the disclaimer already so we can find out what happens next.

Me: *mutters something*

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Borrowed characters belong to their respected owners. As always, I own some stuff, just too lazy to list them.

Me: Onto the reviews! ^_^

****

HFH: Yeah, MegaMan forever! Mwuahahaha! ^_^ Ok, now to answer some of your questions. Isis isn't a thief like Henry, so she needed help in stealing that stuff that Matt read in the newspaper(the samurai sword and broken sword). As for Arcbeetle not showing up, is well because remember the fight happened outside the HopMart. So if anyone noticed Henry missing and Arcbeetle suddenly appearing along with SMX they would know Henry is SMX. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^

****

Mad-Man: *raises an eyebrow* Another Shadow Knight? Impossible! And how can he have Dragon Armor like myself? I know! Tis a clone! A clone is he! *the other Shadow Knight runs at me* Er....guys hit this in auto mode for me! *his right arm sword claws transforms into the Fusion Blade and I run at the clone or whatever the enemy is* 

N-Blade: Well, he said hit it to auto mode for him. *sounds of clash again metal is heard and random flashes of light from Dragon Blasters are seen* 

****

Rumorgurl411: Of course you saw it coming since like ya said you did suggest it. Though, I myself was just debating whether or not to do it, your suggestion helped me make my decision. How the gang in the fic reacts to it? Er, just read and find out. Thanks for the review. 

****

Phantom Kensai: You consider me a pillar man? Wow, never thought I'd ever be called a pillar. Tis an honor to be called a pillar for a section.... *sniff* Hehe, I couldn't help it with the "you look different with glasses" bit, just popped in my head. I mean, if you don't always need to where your glasses, why where them the second you get up ya know? Well, maybe ya don't since I'm sort of rambling on and on and on. Hehe, thanks for the review.

****

The Obsessive Zero Fan: Hey another reviewer, cool! ^_^ Er, I know I should have done at least one damage status listing, but my brain and hands were just on auto-pilot.... X.x; Hope ya like this chapter! And thanks for the review!

Me: *using his Dragon Fury attack to burn away at the CSK(Copy Shadow Knight), but the CSK just copies him and their attacks clash with each other* Good grief! It's like fighting a mirror image or something! ;; 

CSK: Dragon Blaster Slash! *sends the slashed energy beam at me and actually scores a direct hit sending me flying* 

Me: *coughs* O....k.....methinks it's time for something else. 

I start firing a barrage of magical missiles(just clumps of explosive white energy, also pretty weak, yet effective) at the CSK, but not for a direct attack. The magical missiles collide with the earth uprising it, sending dirt and creating a smoke screen. Using the agility that is shocking for one in heavy armor, I jump over the CSK, grab him by the shoulders and toss him into the air. Quickly converting my left and right gauntlets into half of a giant dragon head, I bring them together and aim at the CSK. Using the power of Dragon Destroyer I send the spiraling yellow beam at the CSK only to see it being countered by an equal black version of it. 

Others: *watching the fight with interest* 

N-Blade: Who you think is going to win? 

Wolfbane: No clue, oh well I said I wouldn't return, but this is kind of interesting. 

Link: Yes, it is. Too bad we have to get to work since the chapter is here now.

Others: AWW! Well, at least we'll see this when it's over.

****

Chapter 24: Who is this Guy? 

Matt couldn't believe what that the ninja before him was his Medabot Ninja-Blade. But then again, was it truly N-Blade in there? Or was it his supposed human-self reborn in this world? But what does that mean for N-Blade? Is he still around in that medal of his? Can he even use his powers now? These questions rushed through Matt's head and so many more.

"What do you mean, 'N-Blade, that you?'" questioned the ninja.

"Er....just stand up and you'll see what he means." answered Alexis getting over her shock.

"Um, alright, but I don't know what that will prove." said the unknown person who may or may not be N-Blade. He stood up and was surprised that he towered over everyone before him. "Did you guys put me in my Ninja-Strike body?" 

"No........here's another thing....." said Alexis pointing to the body of the NON-type. 

"What the?! My body! But what does that mean?" questioned "N-Blade." 

He looked himself over and touched his face surprised to feel the warmth of his skin, real human skin. His hands were protected by traditional ninja gauntlets, and his garb was that of a ninja down to the hood. It appeared he wore no armor, but underneath his clothes he wore thin flexible armor that could withstand almost anything. He had a belt that held a sheath for a katana, but he had no such weapon. He didn't have time to think about why he was weapon-less as he fell to the floor clutching his head. Moans of pain and agony escaped his lips every now and then, but he wouldn't shout out the true amount of pain he was going through. 

"Blade what's wrong?!" asked Matt. 

"Memory....rush......" gritted "N-Blade" through clenched teeth. 

"N-Blade" was having a sudden rush of memories that were once forgotten. He's seen everything that happened in his 19 years of life(Merrick was 19 when confronting Ruby and Cloud for the final time). Everything from what education he got in school, his parents' death by the demon Balthazar, becoming the Shadow Knight and avenging his parents' death, to his first date and kiss, his vow to work alone, the day he broke that vow, when he met Rei, and to his final battle with Ruby and Cloud.(A/N: Wow, the ultimate run-on sentence.... o.o;;) When the rush of memories died down, "N-Blade" was on his hands and knees panting hard, a few tears fell from his eyes at the pain and sadness he was forced to suddenly remember. 

"N-Blade, you alright?" asked Matt in concern.

"Don't call me 'N-Blade' Matt," started the ninja as he stood up and rubbed his eyes away of tears. "It's Merrick now." 

A wave of power came to Merrick as he said his name, and now he knew he was back to full power now. No one noticed that the NON-type got up from feeling the sudden rush of power. His optics were closed slightly as if he was tired, and came fully open upon what he saw and heard. 

"Yeah, my name is 'N-Blade' Matty, he's Merrick." smirked the now back on-line Ninja-Blade. 

"N-Blade!" cried Matt in joy as he jumped and hugged his Ninja Medabot. But due to the size differences, Matt just practically tackled and crushed N-Blade into the floor. 

"Matt! Get off me! You're crushing my circuits!" gasped N-Blade. Matt sweatdropped and got off his Medabot. 

"Hehe, sorry Blade." 

"Er.....why aren't you surprised to see your human-self N-Blade?" questioned the damaged Wolfbane. 

"To tell the truth, I am kind of, but not really. I've seen so many weird things by now this doesn't even take the cake....." answered N-Blade rolling his optics. 

"Makes sense if you think about it. Not many Medabots can say they had a human past-life, have the enemy that turned you into a medal come back and confront you now. And also say that they have special powers stronger than the Medaforce." commented Alexis.

"She makes some sense in what she says." agreed Koji. 

"Whatever dude. But dude where is this dude going to sleep now, dude?" asked the 'Dude-Master.'

"Now the 'Dude-Master' makes some sense here." pointed out Ikki. "Where is Merrick going to sleep?" 

"Puh, like I need a place to sleep. Been through many hardships and sleepless nights in my past. I'll sleep outside." declared Merrick.

"But why sleep outside when you can sleep in a room or something?" asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Life as a ninja or that of a knight is never easy, rather keep it that way." informed Merrick.

"But.....you don't got anything to worry about! I mean, there are no demons or anything here man! So don't worry! Keep life as easy as possible man!" yelled Matt.

"Wrong, you think this world is free of demons and anything of the supernatural? That is wrong my friend. You may not sense these things, but I can from my training. But there are two who are far worse than any demon, and they are Rita Pendara and Luke Cutter aka Ruby and Cloud." told Merrick in a calm voice. 

"Those are the true names of my, er our enemies? You'd said you tell me one day, guess today is that day." said N-Blade. 

"Your enemies my semi-reincarnation." answered Merrick getting many raised eyebrows from the crowd. "To honor the ways of my former Shadow Knight self, it would not be fair to fight your opponents with my aid." 

"Also, it is that they are now Medabots, I as a human cannot fight them now. So, it is up to you to continue this fight N-Blade, and that of yours alone." added the sword-less ninja.

"But how can I do this without my powers? I mean, now that your are human again surly means I lost them, does it not?" demanded N-Blade.

"From what I can sense from you, you are at the same strength you were before I left your medal." said Merrick calmly. 

"That means I still have my powers? But why does it feel like I don't?" asked N-Blade. 

"Possibly because my presence within you is no longer there, but as you are still me in a sense, so you should be able to still remember everything you remember of your, my, whoever's past life. Your powers will still grow and you will probably remember how to do all that you have lost as I have now. As your powers grow, you should be able to create new attacks instead of just the ones you remember I, er we have done in the past." 

"Cool I guess, but what will you do now that you are human again?" 

"Don't know, never was much of a person that stayed in one place for too long, was always a drifter. Comes with the job department ya know?" 

"Actually, I don't. But I understand what you mean." said the NON-type. 

"Any questions before I go guys?" asked Merrick to the gang.

"Where you going to go, dude?" asked Rintaro.

"Don't know, patrol this city I guess." 

"What are you going to do to defend yourself with? I mean, that sheath of yours has no blade whatsoever." asked Alexis.

"I have my magic, my ninjitsu training, and an arsenal of kunais and shuriken to defend myself with."

"Yo, if you confront Isis, can you ask her why she stole that stuff from the museum?" asked Matt.

"That is more of a request than a question, but yes I'll do that for you. Any more questions?" 

"Will you come back?" asked Warren.

"Never said I was leaving this place as a whole, so I guess I will after I'm done patrolling." 

"Where will you sleep then?" asked Koji.

"On the roof of Alexis and Matt's home I guess. That or anywhere I feel is suitable enough, never was a picky person." 

"Why are you going to patrol the city?" asked Henry who had been quiet through the whole ordeal.

"Do what I would have done as the Shadow Knight or now as the Ninja of Shadows. Defend and protect the innocent my store clerk friend." 

"This is a new age and a different world from the one you are accustomed to Merrick. Things aren't like they were in your time, and this world does not need a protector to watch over it." stated Henry.

"You may wish to believe whatever you wish to Henry, you are entitled with your own opinions, and I mine. But you don't hear the voices of the innocent calling for a protector do you? The cries of pain that I can hear? This is my blessing and my curse my friend, and it is something that I am bond by destiny to fulfill." answered Merrick his voice as calm as ever, but softer than it had once been. 

"If you guys are done with your questions, I believe it is time for me to bid you all _adieu_." With that said, Merrick was gone in a puff of smoke without a trace of ever being there.

"Looks like N-Blade's past self is gone for now, and no one knows when he will return, if he ever does." stated Dragonite.

"Merrick didn't say he was leaving, that ain't his style. I should know, cause I'm him or was at least." 

"True he did say he wasn't going to leave, but he didn't even say when he would return and that is if he does." countered the DGO. 

"Yes he did you deaf dragon! He said he would be back after patrolling, though I don't know when he'll be back from that." yelled N-Blade.

"Stop your bickering you two." groaned Link as his body gave off a jolt of electricity every now an then thanks to Cloud's attack. "We're all in need of a major repair job thanks to those blasted devils and from the damage Wolfbane took, it appears that KLN-type, Nightshade, packs quite a punch." 

"Yeah he does." grunted Wolfbane trying to move his badly damaged arm, but sparks flew every time he tried. "Grr, looks like I got some servo damage in my shoulder and elbow joints....." 

"Well, I'm just surprised that Kantaroth's body survived that mine, dudes! Looks like his armor is tougher than it looks, thanks again for upgrading him Lex." smiled Rintaro.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Lex, Rintaro?" groaned Alexis. 

"Don't know Lex, lost count." 

"Don't call me Lex!" screamed Alexis losing her composure.

"Ahh!" yelled Rintaro in fright and jumping sky high. After finally landing down(more like crashing down) he apologized to Lex.....*whacked with a hammer*...cough.....Alexis. 

"Apology accepted, just don't call me Lex." 

"Yeah dudette, I'll remember that." groaned Rintaro rubbing his forehead.

"Matt, looks like you need to hold another Repair Party. Up for it?" asked Warren.

"Yeah, yeah. Always up for it, just never thought I'd have to help repair your Medabots again in only a three day time....." mumbled Matt.

"Come on cuz, time for us to drag things home and give them a tune up." 

"Might as well, who knows when the next battle will be?" 

With that said, the gang headed towards Alexis and Matt's house to repair the Medabots. They almost left without saying good-bye to Henry, so they turned around and said good-bye and continued on their way. This left the store clerk to be by himself and attend his shop. 

"Too bad I couldn't help them." sighed Henry. "If I did, would have blown my cover." 

The clerk continued on with his work, but when he reached the counter he saw an envelope addressed to him. Being curious, he opened the envelope and inside was a note from Isis. 

__

Henry,

I'm going to need your help again tomorrow night. Meet me at the bridge at midnight, I'll be waiting. Oh yeah, don't push yourself down because you couldn't help the others in that fight, it would have blown your cover if you did. And before you go wondering about how I know about the fight, I was there, but I didn't have my Medawatch at the time, forgot it...hehe...I'm more forgetful than I think, but whatever. Just remember to meet me at the bridge at midnight tomorrow. 

~Isis

Henry just shook his head at how Isis acted. She was supposed to be a ninja, yet she was forgetful at times and didn't know how to be silent. It was really funny actually. Pocketing the note he got back to work, the first thing on his agenda was sweep the outside of the store clear of Noctobat pieces.

When Henry went back outside, he didn't notice the spy Noctobat that took off that was recording the whole battle. It was the only Noctobat that survived thanks to its cloaking technology, but due to the fact it can only use it for only show long, it was un-cloaked and was flying off top speed. 

There was one Medabot that did notice the Noctobat, however. Yet, the femme Medabot did nothing to even stop the bat, she was more interested in the battle that happened not too long ago and what she had seen. She was one of the few Fallen Angel-types still out there in the Medabot world. She was nearly black all over and had eight dark demonic angel wings. In her hands she held a black and red staff. (A/N: For those who wonder, she'll get a real description when she appears again.)

"Hmm, so the former Shadow Knight is human once again?" she mused. "But still has his Medabot counterpart? This is quite interesting, but I guess this is not the time for a battle." With that, the Fallen Angel flew off to only she knows where.

****

Rubberobo HQ

Dr. Meda-Evil was not pleased at what he has witnessed from his spy Noctobat. His device was working perfectly, until N-Blade suddenly got a power surge! He was pulling on his hair(or bushy eyebrows? O.o;;) screaming and throwing weird little figurines around his office. A Robo scientist came in and had to duck as a flying crystal figurine of Nin-Ninja flew over his head. 

"What is it?!" barked Meda-Evil to the scientist.

"I just came to report that the Alpha Project and Darkwolf Project are nearly complete, sir." answered the Robo without fear in his voice.

"What was that?" asked Meda-Evil calmed now and surprised.

"The Alpha Project and Darkwolf Project are nearly complete." repeated the Robo.

"Yes! Those kids won't know what will hit them when those two are unleashed!" cackled Meda-Evil. 

"Now leave my sights you worm!" 

The Robo left muttering softly under his breath. Meda-Evil began pacing around his office now.

"It's only a little longer until those projects are complete! From, what I've seen Nightshade can hold his own against that pathetic wolf trash, that Darkwolf may not even be needed!" laughed Meda-Evil. 

"The final battle will be soon between those kids and myself! I shall not loose to them with the Alpha Project on my side! No one will be able to stop me! Not even N-Blade or Metabee! I shall win!" snickered the short mad doctor.

"With the aid of Ruby and Cloud, my newer Medabots, and just the Robos in general I shall have Ninja-Blade's medal, clone it and harness its powers! But, the only one that stands in my way now possibly, is N-Blade's blasted human counterpart! I must figure out a plan to have him taken out....." 

****

Somewhere in Japan

On the rooftops of the more darker side of Japan stood the Ninja of Shadows in front of an old and worn billboard advertising some movie. Hours had passed since he had come back to his human form, and already he stopped a robbery, and a number of punks who pulled people into the dark alleys. He stopped a few pickpockets and a few street punks who tried bullying people into giving them more than just one Medapart. 

The warrior moved behind the billboard and sat down in its shade. He pulled off his hood revealing his short black and frazzled hair due to his hood. Taking a sip of water a kind woman gave to him since he caught the man that tried to steal her purse. (A/N: He's in black, it's hot, and in a ninja suit, the woman couldn't think of anything better she could give him.) Casting a lazy glance around for any trouble he spotted someone he wouldn't think that would be in this neighborhood. 

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop was a kunoichi in navy blue and her Medabot. The two seemed to be in a hurry and were almost out of Merrick's sight. Capping up his bottle of water, putting it securely in his belt, and pulling on his hood he took chase after Isis and Freya. He was at a shadowing distance, and planned on keeping it that way so his temporary prey wouldn't know he was following them.

"BT, did you find it strange that today there weren't many problems here?" asked Isis still jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Yeah a little. Think I heard some of the people say that some guy in black handled most of the problems today. The heard the grocer tell one of his customers that a ninja in black stopped a robbery, while you were lecturing that guy about littering." answered the KOS at her Medafighter's side.

"Another ninja?" asked Isis surprised, so surprised see nearly lost her footing while landing on the ledge of the rooftop she just jumped to. 

"You ok, Isis?" asked Freya as she helped her Medafighter up the best she could. 

"Yes I'm fine." said Isis, suddenly her ears twitched like a wolf's. 

"Something wrong?" 

"Yeah, someone's following us." informed Isis. "Come on, lets see if we can loose whoever is following us." 

Merrick was cursing to himself as he rubbed his foot that somehow connected with the edge of a heating duct. Taking a moment to see the status of his prey he noticed they stopped for a bit before taking off faster than before. _Looks like they know I'm following them. Guess it's time I follow them for real then instead of shadowing._ thought Merrick. The ninja followed the kunoichi and her Medabot with a new speed. 

Isis glanced over her shoulder and saw that an unknown ninja was following them. She gestured something to Freya, and the Medabot nodded before taking off to the right. She herself went off to the left. Isis jumped off the ledge and kept jumping from wall to wall to slow down her descent and landed on her feet. She then took off into the alley and leapt over a fence. 

Merrick saw that Isis and Freya split up and just decided to tail Isis. Seeing her disappear suddenly, he knew she must have jumped down into an alley. Rushing quickly to the ledge he saw Isis jump over a fence. Jumping down from the ledge he landed on his feet with grace, er...ok semi-grace, he stumbled on the landing and nearly tripped on a rotten banana. Growling in frustration he took off after the kunoichi and jumped the fence with a single leap. 

Isis knew she only had a slight lead on her pursuer, she just hoped she could keep on running long enough for Freya to help her out. Glancing towards the roofs, she saw the shadow of her faithful Medabot waiting for the word to attack. Isis decided the time for running was over and skidded to a stop.

Merrick skidded to a stop as well and took much precaution now. He slowly walked towards her until he was about five or so feet away from her. He was about to speak when she suddenly turned around and threw the shuriken she had in her hand. Problem was, Merrick was already gone from the spot where she threw them and was behind Isis now. Freya startled by the speed this unknown person decided it was best for her to strike now and possibly save her Medafighter. 

Freya jumped from the roof to land a drop kick to Merrick's head. If she could, she would have yelled a certain word people tend to yell from jumping from somewhere high(A/N: The word is 'bonzai' if you thought it was something else). Merrick would have been kicked if his keen hearing didn't hear the soft(and this is very soft btw) servo noise and caught her foot without moving. Plus, he sensed her energy pattern a mile away. Freya was kicking and screaming trying to make Merrick let go of her, all her screaming made Isis turn around.

"Let my Medabot go!" demanded Isis. 

Merrick uprights Freya and set her to her feet and dusted his hands off. Only to get kicked in the shin! Grabbing his shin and hopping around on one leg he was swearing profusely. 

"Dang it Rei! Just because you can't get the drop on a guy, doesn't mean you can kick him!" cursed Merrick rubbing his shin.

"What did you call her/me?" asked Isis and Freya confused.

"Rei." answered Merrick letting go of his shin. "That is her name you know." 

"Her name is Freya, not Rei! Now leave me alone before we have to get tough with you!" spat Isis.

"Rei is her name, Isis. Her _real_ name." stated Merrick. "And you two get tough with me? That's a joke, I may not have my blade but I can still take the both of you on." 

"What do you mean by real name? And how did you know mine?!" raged Isis. 

"Man, I knew you could be thick at points, but never this thick. You yourself asked me if I knew who she was in her past, and now I know that I have all my memories back. She is Rei, my past life friend and partner." declared Merrick.

"The only other person I asked about who Freya may be other then herself was Ninja-Blade, but you can't be him. Wait....._all your memories back_? Then that means...you're N-Blade? But impossible!" 

"Nothing is ever impossible my dear Isis. And I'm not N-Blade, at least anymore. It's Merrick at your service." corrected the ninja with a slight bow. 

"Merrick? I remember N-Blade talking about his past self after the Arcbeetle incident. So you are this Merrick, eh? You don't look impressive." smirked Freya. 

"Well you ain't in your former glory yourself, Rei." informed Merrick his eye twitching slightly. 

"For your information, Merrick. I don't....remember....my...past....life..." said Freya her voice cracking. That hit Merrick like a ton of bricks. He made his friend from his past life sad because of his own stupidity in rubbing it in. Isis shot Merrick many death glares and bent down by her Medabot trying to calm her down. 

"Re-Freya, I'm sorry about what I said. I let my anger and stupidity take control and said what I didn't mean to." 

"Well, that's a given." spat Freya. 

"I said I was sorry Freya, just keep it at that. I didn't come hunting you guys down for no reason you know." 

"Then why did you as you say, 'hunt us down?'" asked Isis glaring at Merrick.

"Matt's request, that's what. He asked me if I saw you two while patrolling the city, to ask about what happened in the paper." stated Merrick.

"Why does he want to know about that?" 

"How should I know? I may have my powers back, but even I can't read minds. Though, then again I never really tried." 

"And why should I tell you?" asked Isis walk around Merrick pushing him slightly every now and again testing his patience.

"Because, I want you to? Um, please?" said Merrick not really sure. 

"Well, I don't feel like it." declared Isis pushing Merrick harder making him stumble back. 

"Then, you know I can just follow you right?" informed the ninja regaining his composure.

"True, but.....HYAH!" she cried delivering a roundhouse to the side of Merrick's head. The ninja in black never saw it coming and was slammed into the wall and everything went black for him.

"Did you really have to do that to him?" asked Freya feeling some concern for the fallen ninja. 

"Well, we can't have him following us, now can we?" retorted Isis. "Come on, who knows how long that'll keep him knocked out?" Nodding, Freya followed Isis making a hasty retreat and were engulfed by the darkness that is the alley. 

Groaning Merrick winced in pain as he opened his eyes. Feeling his head he felt a trickle of blood coming from the side of his head as well as a bump and a stingy bruise from where he was kicked. Looking at the sky, he saw that he was unconscious for quite some time considering that the sky was lit with stars now. He got up groaning as his muscles and bones ached from being in one position for so long. 

"Man, this is embarrassing, getting knocked out by a girl......" grumbled Merrick as he stretched his tired muscles. "Oh well, wasn't my first time.....hell wasn't even my second, and I sure know this probably won't be the last.....well for my counterpart maybe...." 

Not bothering to even heal himself(decided to heal naturally), he walked out of the alley and blended in with the shadows. He had a long way from Matt's house, but he didn't mind. Only his ego was slightly more damaged than his body, but he knew time healed all wounds. Too bad for him, he never noticed or sensed the Fallen Angel-type that saw him walk his way home.

"Heh, the Ninja of Shadows has a long way to go if he was defeated by a normal girl." snickered the unknown Medabot. "Guess, he's not used to being human again, but no matter, we shall soon do battle once again." The Fallen Angel spread her wings and flew off into the night. 

**__**

To Be Continued......

Who is this mysterious Fallen Angel? How does she know of Merrick and N-Blade's past? When will they do battle? For that matter, when will she really appear again? Will she get a better description? Why is Isis hiding the truth about the theft? What will happen when the gang sees Merrick hurt? Is only Merrick's ego truly damaged? Or is anything else hurt on the Ninja of Shadows? What are the Alpha and Darkwolf Projects? When will the Robos unleash their might? When is the finally battle going to happen? What will Isis steal next? Will the questions ever end? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind! **

Gang(Even the Fallen Angel-type): *are watching my battle with the CSK with extreme interest* 

Merrick: So, who we rooting for? 

Others: The Clone! 

Me: WHAT?! *his beam gives out at his sudden outburst and the other blast sails right for me* Uh-oh...... o.o;;; *suddenly phases out of existence and the blast destroys a mountain range* Um.....I never knew my attack was that powerful...... o.o;;; 

CSK: *Grins evilly* 

Me: Back! Back vile clone! *the two clash once again, but who will be the victor of this duel? The clone or the original?* 


	26. The Thief, Kunoichi, and Ninja

Me: Another chapter....wow! *ducks under a sudden blast* LET ME FINISH THE INTRO AT LEAST! 

CSK: Never! MWUAHAHAHAH! *sends multiple waves of energy at me* 

Me: Merrick finish the intro for me..... *runs left and right through the waves and scores a flaming uppercut on the CSK*

Merrick: *grumbles* Great, just because he bases me off of him slightly, I have to finish this intro..... e.e; Fine, fine on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Matt doesn't own Medabots. Any characters he is borrowing belongs to there respected owners.

Me/CSK: *exchanging a variety of blasts, ranging from Shadow Burst, Dragon Blaster, all the way to Triplex*

Others(except N-Blade/Link): *placing bets on who wins*

N-Blade: *is playing Wind Waker* GAH! This is the 7th time I got caught by those stupid moblin guards! *throws the controller to the floor* 

Link: *sweatdrops* You're still in the beginning? O.o; What kind of player are you?! Stand aside, and let a Link do this. *grabs the controller and tries his luck with the Forsaken Fortress, gets caught after a few minutes* WHAT THE HELL?! ;

N-Blade: Not as easy as it looks, eh Link? .;

Link: Quiet you, I shall lead my chibi-cartoon version through this blasted fortress, if my name isn't Link! *continues playing*

Merrick: Lucky them, getting to play Wind Waker..... e.e; Well, let's continue with this shall we? Time for me to answer these reviews.

****

Xatu, Pokemon Fan: Merrick-Matt's glad that you like the fic. And that you are alive, he was wondering what happened to you. Matt thanks you for the review.

HFH: Merrick-Hmm, yes Matt does put too many mysteries in this fic. He asks so many questions, yet answers so few half the time. As for me knowing any other Medabots' pasts, I only know of those that are from my time/dimension. Dimension you ask(and I know you will)? Me, I come from another plane of existence, how my medal got into this one was from my resulting attempt to stop Ruby from turning me into a medal. Rei or Freya, got here because of my attempt. She already got turned into a medal by the time I reached Ruby. As for the Isis thing, I think like Matt slightly, but that I lack. Matt may or may not make the others find out Henry's identities. Another thing, Dragonite was really female in his past life? O.O; I feel sorry for him.....sorta. Philosophy eh? Don't care for it much personally, and I don't think much about it, though at points I do, since Matt forces me too... e.e; Matt thanks ya for the review. 

Phantom Kensai: Merrick-Don't like me being all that honor bound, huh? Well, for one it's because of two things, 1) I was the Shadow Knight and 2) Because of the time period this is. By time period, I mean by my age. I was the honor bound ninja when I was 19, and all the way to 21. That's when Matt, decided to make me a bit more crazy in a sense. From being 19, 8 years has past and many hardships did I face within them. By the age of 27, I wasn't honor bound, I held little honor except in defending people. I became brainwashed, and killed left and right, friend and foe alike. I went revenge bent, and tormented through many things. Now, with Matt's writing, I'm almost 28 and have been facing my greatest opponent. I don't know if Matt will let me win, or if it will end with evil winning. So, don't think that I'm all honor bound if you don't know my full history. *bows to Phantom* Matt thanks you for the review.

****

Rumorgirl411: Merrick-*eye twitches* You dare mock me, Razor? Prepare for a spell I learned through my many malice filled years! Shadow Chaos.......

N-Blade: *audio receptors catches what Merrick is saying* Oh, crap.... o.o; 

Merrick: .....Oblit-! *tackled by N-Blade* GET OFF N-BLADE! 

N-Blade: You think it's wise to attack one of Rumor's OCs? You will be dooming Matt, my counterpart. 

Merrick: He'll live, now Razor needs to be obliterated! *throws N-Blade off of himself and stands up* As I was saying! Shadow Chaos Oblit-! *notices Razor is gone* Damn you N-Blade! .o; *continues reading Rumor's review* Hmm, what?! Kaira is alive? Where is she?! *looks around, but doesn't see her* Kaira! *runs off looking for her*

Kaira: *comes in panting slightly* Sorry, I'm late. Took a wrong turn trying to get here. *scans the area and doesn't see Merrick anywhere* Um.......where's Merrick? 

N-Blade: You just missed him, Kaira. 

Kaira: Drat! Ooooohhhh! If I find Merrick I'm going to blast him into the next dimension for not being here to see me! I only have so little time! 

N-Blade: *sweatdrops* I feel sorry for my human self now...... o.o;; 

Me: *grappling with the CSK* N-Blade! Take over for Merrick with the reviews! *kicks CSK away*

N-Blade: Great, now I have to answer these..... e.e; Excuse me for a moment Kaira. 

Kaira: Um, alright. 

N-Blade: Well, to finish with Rumor's review. Who told you of Balthazar?! Don't say that foul name! First real demon I, er Merrick had to take down. Oh, and Razor, don't try Merrick's temper now that he just had a sudden reminder of what Matt put him through. Matt thanks you for the review Rumor! 

****

Mad-Man: N-Blade-Yo Matt! Some weird voice thingie said to use the Water of Time against the CSK! Oh, and the battle won't end with attacks alone, but with an action of will? O.o; 

Me: Not helpful! I don't know to either drink the dumb water or throw it at the CSK! Screw this I'll risk chucking it at him! *pins the CSK to the floor and uncorks of what remains of the Water of Time and dumps it on the CSK* 

N-Blade: What if you did the wrong thing? 

Me: Don't know, we'll have to wait after the chapter though. 

Link: GAH! STUPID MOBLIN THING! 

Others: *snickers at Link*

Link: On with this chapter as I try to beat this dumb fortress! .o;

****

Chapter 25: The Thief, Kunoichi, and Ninja

The early morning sun was just rising over the horizon of the city of Riverview. Every resident within their homes were asleep except the early birds needing to get ready for the day ahead. Within one home, there was a child fast awake who seemed to stay awake throughout the night. He was Matthew "Matt" Brochette. Matt was designing a new upgrade for Wolfbane and N-Blade if they were to be a match for whatever the Robos were going to dish out. 

Letting out a small yawn as he stretched, Matt crossed out yet another design. Going to his computer he typed in a few keys and multiple designs of individual Medaparts appeared on the screen. They weren't really Medaparts as they were weapon attachments. They ranged from fin blades to laser pistols to even buzz saws and chain saws. A wide array of jet packs, chain guns, and shoulder cannons were on the screen. Muttering something to himself, Matt hit a button closing up all the attachment windows. 

Matt glanced at the foot of his bed and saw that Wolfbane and N-Blade were still asleep. Well, the Medabot equivalent of sleep anyway. Walking to his window and taking a look out he saw that Merrick was still asleep on the tree branch. Matt wasn't sure when the ninja came back from patrolling, all he knew was that it was some time around 11 PM. It may have been dark, but what little light that reached the tree was enough for Matt to see Merrick was in that tree snoozing. 

Walking back to his computer, Matt was lost in thought. Scrolling through everything he every upgraded, for once in his life in a long time he had no clue what could be helpful. He knew none of the attachments alone, or even combined were of any help. Upgraded bodies and Medaparts seemed all but useless. Growling softly in frustration, the young boy tried to think up of anything that would be helpful now. 

Nothing, he couldn't think up a single thing that could be useful against the Rubberobos. Checking the time, Matt saw that it was 5:29 and decided to get at least some form a sleep. Laying down in his bed, he felt he couldn't sleep even if he tried. Going back to his computer, he decided to do something he hadn't done in quite some time. Logging into the internet, he just idly surfed the net looking up things and going into chat rooms and such. This was how he spent his early morning for the day. 

Around three hours had passed and Matt was in some chat room arguing with some person over battling styles. His eyes were red, and his eyelids drooped heavily. He made typos more frequently now, and he was getting grumpier and grumpier with someone who called themselves: SMX_Forever425. 

"You think my battling style is flawed? At least I don't try having my Medabot use their ultimate attack before testing what my opponent is capable of!" muttered Matt as he typed what he said. Matt's eye twitched slightly as he got a response telling him that only dumb people waste their time trying to find out their opponent's weakness. 

"Grr, at least I'm a real Medafighter! I beat the legendary Space Medafighter X, Koji Karakuchi, and Ikki Tenryo! So take that you punk!" laughed Matt in a demented sort of way. His response only got the entire chat laughing at him, and not bothering to even to defend himself, he logged off-line. Looking around his room, he saw that his demented laughter woke his two Medabots and brought his fully awake cousin within the room.

"What's wrong with you cuz? Why were laughing like that?" 

"Don't know, guess it happens if one doesn't sleep for the whole night....." meekly answered the boy.

"And what were you doing up for the whole night?" asked a voice not belonging to anyone in the room in the past second.

"Trying to find or design something that can stop the Robos, Merrick." answered Matt not even turning to see the ninja. 

"Wow, Merrick......who gave you that wicked bruise on the side of your head?" asked the WLF-type who actually turned to see Merrick(who wasn't wearing(wow alliteration) his hood). 

"Yeah, who was actually able to hurt you?" asked the others curiously after getting a good look of Merrick for themselves.

"Er, don't really want to tell you....fine she caught me off guard, it was Isis...." admitted the ninja.

"Why would Isis kick you?" asked everyone with raised eyebrows(well the humans anyway).

"Not really sure why she kicked me, ok, so I have some clue. She kicked me because I said I would follow her if she didn't tell me why she did what she did in the papers." mumbled Merrick.

"And you didn't see it coming?" asked Merrick's Medabot counterpart.

"Does it look like I saw it coming? Of course I didn't see if coming!" retorted Merrick, before getting glares from the other humans.

"Will you be quiet?!" shouted Matt in a whisper voice. "My parents are still asleep. You're lucky they didn't see you in that tree for goodness sake!" 

"It's 8 something and your parents are still asleep? Who sees something wrong with this picture?" 

"Aunt Rose never gets up very early when it's summer, Merrick. And Uncle Jonathan has a day off today so he sleeps in." informed Alexis.

"Hmm, guess I don't remember every memory I got from N-Blade....." muttered the ninja.

"Well you and I are in the same boat, kiddo." smirked the ninja Medabot.

"Kiddo? Never call me that, ever again. Or say that ever again." said Merrick with giant sweatdrops on the back of his head.

"Good point, made me sound very old......" 

"Know any healing spells or do you want us to get you something for that bruise Merrick?" asked Alexis.

"It'll be fully healed within the hour. I heal quickly if I want too, sort of a force of will type of thing." informed the black ninja. 

"You must have had an interesting life my new ninja friend. A very interesting one indeed." said Matt. 

"You don't know the half of it." smirked Merrick. 

"Ok, now here's a big change of topic. How are we going to have him clean himself and have his clothes cleaned?" asked N-Blade. This was a giant bomb that dropped down on everyone. For they had no clue what so ever to pull something like that off.

"Well for one, if I shift out of this form to my civilian, my ninja gear cleans itself somehow, most likely magic. But hey, don't ask don't care is my policy on that. But, as for my civilian clothes, they would need to get cleaned and such. That, and I wouldn't mind having a nice shower, been what? I don't know how long since I got turned into a medal and such?" 

"Well, that solves part of one thing, but not how we're going to have him take a shower. My mom doesn't head out a lot so you can't always take a shower here, unless we tell them about you. Eh, beats having you sneak into this house and out again." 

"So who's going to tell them?" asked N-Blade. 

"Not me!" yelled everyone simultaneously.

"Can you guys please keep it down in there?" grumbled the faint voice of Matt's father. 

"Sorry Dad!" yelled Matt in response. He turned back to the others. "How about we just all confront them and tell them about Merrick?" 

"Good enough, though where will Merrick sleep if they agree?" asked Wolfbane.

"Um, the tree was actually pretty nice. Had the best sleep I had in years on that branch. Maybe the roof? Or do you guys have any more rooms in here?" 

"Well, lets see. I never fully paid attention to this house since I always focus on things that are important to me. So, from what I remember what my parents said, this place is a two floored home, which is a given since my room is on the second floor, and has two and a half bathrooms. Five bedrooms, a basement, an attic, and of course a garage. So that means we have two spare rooms, the basement, attic, or garage that you can sleep in." informed the boy. 

"Er, you didn't have to inform me on the bathroom status or that this place has a basement and an attic. Just could have told me that you guys had two spare rooms." said Merrick sweatdropping. 

"Matt always goes into detail over some topics, normally when he doesn't get any sleep so he starts rambling on and on and on." stated Alexis.

"I do not. Ok, maybe I do, but not only when I lack sleep." 

"Whatever, cuz. Just don't fry your brain, we need it you know." 

"Need it how? To eat?" smirked Matt. 

"I hate your sense of humor when you lack sleep." sweatdropped Alexis. "And you know what I mean." 

"Yeah whatever. I know, but a brain can get fried over many reasons and such, and I just fried mine slightly." 

"Well this has been entertaining, how about we get something to eat?" suggested Merrick. "I can cook fairly alright, though it has been awhile since I did." 

"Cool, I didn't really feel like cooking this morning." said Matt through a yawn and stretching. "But, I suggest you get into your civilian clothes as you say. Mom and Dad would freak if they saw a ninja in the kitchen." 

"Er, makes sense, but I was planning on anyway. Can't really cook that well in ninja gear ya know?" 

In a slight flash of light, Merrick was out of his ninja gear and in his civilian clothing. To the group's surprise, Merrick's clothes weren't as archaic as they thought they would. He wore brown leather boots fashioned like Link's. Wore loose fitting navy blue pants and black belt with a bronze dragon head style buckle. He had on a black short sleeved shirt and navy blue sleeveless vest that matched his pants. Around his neck was a silver chain with a wolf medallion attached to it. Strapped on his shoulder and back was his sheath, but as before it had no blade(and won't have one until he gets a new sword for it). On his hands he had a pair of black fingerless gloves. His untidy black hair looked a bit more tidy then it did a second ago. 

"Well, what ya waiting for? Let's get to the kitchen so I can start cooking." said Merrick snapping everyone back to reality. He was already out the door when the others finally followed him. 

Within a matter of moments, the gang reached the kitchen to see Merrick cooking. His medallion and gloves were on the dining room table while his vest was hanging on a chair, and he was wearing an apron. Everyone had on giant sweatdrops on the back of their heads as they saw Merrick wearing a floral patterned apron. But despite him wearing an apron, Merrick seemed to actually know what he was doing in the kitchen.

"I'm now embarrassed that I was him....." muttered N-Blade. 

"He may seem odd, but we don't really know him that much yet." insured Wolfbane.

"I just hope I don't act that weird...." 

"What's with all the noise down hear?" asked the Elf Hero who just decided to join the group.

"Merrick's cooking breakfast." answered the Elf's Medafighter.

"Ahh, he knows how to cook?" 

"That's what he says." 

"Hey! Let the somewhat of a chef do his work! You'll be the judge in a little while so be patient!" snapped Merrick within the kitchen while scrambling some eggs.

About thirty minutes later the three humans were dining on a large breakfast of toast, eggs, hash brown, and bacon. The three idly chatted with each other as two adults walked in. They were Matt's parents and were shocked at the sight of the stranger in their home. Matt's father, Jonathan, was in his middle ages, around the age of 35. His skin was slightly tanned, and he was almost Merrick's height. He had a strong build, had brown eyes, and black hair. Currently he wore a large white shirt, and gray sweats. Matt's mother, Rose, was in her middles ages, and around the age of 33. She had fair pale skin, and was shorter than her husband, she reached just slightly above his chin. She was thin, had almond colored eyes, and dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a floral shirt, and yellow pants(weird, I know b.b;).

"So, mind telling us who this stranger is?" asked Mrs. Brochette in a stern voice. 

"Um, hello Mr. and Mrs. Brochette. My name is Merrick, and you won't believe it, but I'm Ninja-Blade's past form." 

"You're right, I don't believe it. Jonathan call the police." 

"But Auntie, he's telling the truth!" 

"Yeah, we were there when it happened!" 

"And he does have my voice you know." added N-Blade.

"Strange enough honey, he does sound like Ninja-Blade here. And didn't he always say he had a past life as a human?" stated Mr. Brochette. 

"I do remember him saying something like that. But it is a bit farfetched that his human form came to existence, don't you agree?" 

"I have to admit it, it does sound very farfetched, but when has Matt and Alexis ever lied to us? I believe they are telling the truth." 

"We are telling the truth! Maybe it's best that we explain it shall we?" added Wolfbane.

"Fine, best if we did. It all started....." Matt and the gang told Mr. and Mrs. Brochette about all that has happened. They told them everything, from the beginning with the Rubberobo Gang to Ruby and Cloud, and to how Merrick came to be. "....So that's about it really. Now can Merrick stay here? He's a pretty good cook you know." 

"We do have two extra rooms, so he can stay. As long as he pulls his weight around here." answered Rose Brochette.

"From Knight to Ninja to House Keeper?" started Merrick. "What next?" 

"Beats sleeping outside, don't it?" said his counterpart. 

"Guess so. Now, you guys should finish your breakfast, more like brunch now. We had leftovers, and I planned on giving them to you two. Give me a moment to get them, they're warming in the oven." With that, Merrick went back into the kitchen to fetch breakfast, or brunch for the two adults. 

"He's very polite. Though he dresses oddly." said Rose. 

"Well, from what he said, he came from either another dimension, time, or both." stated Jonathan.

"But if he's going to live here, he's going to need new clothes. I'll take him clothes shopping." smiled Mrs. Brochette.

"Er, Mom I don't know if Merrick will like being dragged out to go clothes shopping. From what he's said, he only kept two other pairs of clothing while traveling. He doesn't seem like a clothes person." informed Matt. 

"From what I remember, both as Merrick and yesterday. I, er he, whoever was never a picky person, so if you buy clothes that'll remotely fit Merrick, he'll wear them." stated N-Blade.

"Then, I'll just buy him some nice clothes then." said Mrs. Brochette as Merrick came back in setting two plates of food in front of the adults, utensils, and a cup of coffee each. 

"Thank you, Merrick." said the two adults. 

"Your welcome." said the near adult. 

"Wow, it's already almost 11. Better hurry up so we can meet the others." said Alexis. 

"You guys get ready, I'll clean the dishes." informed Merrick. The two cousins quickly ate the rest of their food(which was cold) and rushed upstairs. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Brochette, I must clean these dishes." With that, Merrick rose from his seat, pushed the chair back in and gathered the other two dirty dishes to clean them. 

"He is really a nice young man. Too nice really." said Jonathan.

"Nothing is wrong with him being nice, Hun. Maybe his formal attitude will rub off on Matt and Alexis. Besides, it will be nice to have someone who will help around the house." 

The two parents chatted quietly with each other. It was fifteen minutes later that Merrick came back into the room to get his vest, gloves, and medallion. Putting on his articles, he bid the two adults good-bye as he and the others left the house for the HopMart. 

****

Rubberobo HQ

Dr. Meda-Evil, Nightshade, Ruby and Cloud, and a few Robo scientists were all in his office. They were discussing about the Alpha and Darkwolf projects. 

"Sir, I'm not sure we can finish the Alpha project by the end of this week. The Darkwolf project can be finished before the end of the week, but it is highly unlikely that we'll be able to finish Alpha." stated a Robo scientist. 

"Well make sure if is finished!" barked Meda-Evil. 

"But sir, it can't be done. Even if we halt the creation of Darkwolf, it will take at least three more weeks finishing the Alpha project." informed another scientist. 

"Grr, I fine, but I want both projects done! And they better be done in a maximum of two weeks! Two, not three!" ordered Meda-Evil.

"We will try sir, but it is unknown if we can get the combining formation to work properly by two weeks." said the third and last scientist in the room. 

"Grrr, fine you have your three weeks. But it is best that you completed the work in three weeks! Not a day more!" growled Meda-Evil. 

"Yes sir!" saluted the scientists before running leaving the room.

"Sir, what is this Alpha project?" asked Cloud. 

"Grr, don't speak to me you pathetic whelp! You fled from battle, the lot of you! I'm disappointed!" 

"But, sir, you saw the battle yourself! Your machine failed, and awakened one of N-Blade's more powerful spells. If he aimed that attack for us, it could have destroyed us!" argued Ruby.

"Don't raise your voice with me! When Alpha is completed, N-Blade's new attack won't even stop him!" 

"What is this Alpha project you keep talking about then? The Darkwolf I can guess, it must be your version of that Wolf, Matt has. So, what is Alpha?" asked the FLS-type.

"Fill these two in, will you Nightshade?" 

"Yes, Master." said Nightshade in his growl of a voice. He turned to the KNT and FLS-type. "The Alpha project is actually a program. This program can fully restore any Medabot's parts and increase their strength by ten. Not only does this program allow restoration and increase of strength, but it is to configure a set number of the selected Medabots into one more powerful being." 

"A fusion Medabot? Sounds interesting, and deadly. I like it!" smirked Cloud.

"Ninja-Blade won't know what will hit him, but how will you deal with his now human half? The true Merrick?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not sure, the machine probably won't even faze him like it did N-Blade. Might need to call in a favor to deal with him." answered Dr. Meda-Evil.

"A favor? Who do you know that could be powerful enough to defeat Merrick?" asked Cloud dumb struck. 

"Oh you'll see, oh you'll see." 

****

24 HopMart

The group of six reached the HopMart in almost no time at all. But to their surprise practically no one was there. Only Warren, Dragonite, Rintaro, Kantaroth, and of course Henry were the only ones there. Warren was listening to his latest CD on his CD player, and reading a magazine. While Dragonite was looking through the newspaper? Yup, the black dragon was actually reading the newspaper. Rintaro seemed calm again, yet was eating an ice cream cone. Kantaroth was looking through a parts catalog to see if anything good came out. Finally, Henry was secretly looking at plans of a museum that he would hit with Isis later on his laptop. No one seemed to acknowledge the group's presence.

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted the group of six to the five.

"Nothing much, dudes. Just hangin' and being bored yo. We dudes here have nothing to do, and nothing to talk about dudes." 

"Here's a question; think you'll ever stop saying dude?" inquired Merrick.

"Never, dude! Say, what's with the threads? Aren't you suppose to be a ninja, dude?" 

"I am one, just in normal clothing right now." 

"Hey, cool buckle, where you get it?" asked Dragonite.

"This? Got it as a gift for helping out a village that had a problem with a wyvern."

"A wyvern?" questioned Henry closing his laptop. 

"It's a winged creature that resembles a dragon, but it only has two feet." answered the DGO-type. 

"I know what a wyvern is Dragonite, just thought they weren't real." 

"They are where I'm from, but doubt wyverns exist or ever existed here. Demons, vampires, and other type of creatures yes, dragons and such no." commented Merrick. 

"Are you really serious about vampires and other so called mythical monsters exist?" asked Warren who took off his head phones. 

"Yes, they do. You guys don't see the demons, they seem to be laying low for a reason. Not their behavior, must be scared of all the human advances in weaponry. No, that would be impossible, wouldn't it? Then again, as I say, nothing is ever impossible." rambled Merrick. 

"Ok dude, what about that wicked silver wolf medallion? Where you get that, dude?" 

"Gift from a friend, my spirit animal is a wolf." 

"From a friend, dude? Who to be exact, dude?" 

"Rather not say, but what's with the curiosity? Curiosity killed the cat my friend, and that's the truth." 

"Whatever, just felt like asking. Just wondering, dude." 

"Whatever." said Merrick rolling his eyes. "So, where are the others?" 

"Don't know dude. Probably the park or something, not sure." 

"Should we head over there then, cuz?" asked Alexis. 

"I guess, but then again, we have nothing better to do." said Matt.

"Then let's go." yipped Wolfbane. 

"Fine, you coming Merrick?" said N-Blade. 

"I'll come later, not much of a people person really." 

"That doesn't seem like the truth, but whatever. Lets go guys." said the EHT-type already out the door. 

"We'll see you later then Merrick." said the others leaving the store. The group of five stared at Merrick with raised eyebrows.

"Er, yes?" asked the ninja sweatdropping.

"Nothing, we're just curious of why you are staying here, for real." said Henry.

"What's wrong with me staying here? Besides, I already said why, I'm not a people person. Like you guys, Ikki and the others will probably ask about my current clothing, and I don't like talking about it sometimes." 

"Makes sense, I guess." said Dragonite going back to reading his paper. The others slowly started going back to what they were doing before. Well, except Henry, since Merrick was now technically a potential customer. 

"So, would you like anything Merrick? Ice cream? Soda? A burger? Anything?" asked the clerk. 

"Er, I technically don't have any real money. Well, not Japanese money anyway." told the ninja.

"What do you have then?" asked the clerk curiously. 

"Some gold and silver coins." answered Merrick, getting stares from the others again.

"You have gold? Who carries gold?" asked Warren.

"Hey, like I said. Where I'm from things that are myths here are real there, more or less. Over there we still use gold, silver, and even bronze coins as currency instead of paper money. But that depends on where you travel." 

"What do you mean?" asked Dragonite.

"Well, like I said, it depends where you travel. It's like what I learned about money here from being N-Blade. Every country has their own type of money, and any visitor can exchange their current money for the country's money. 

"This is relevant to what I was saying. Some places use paper money because they don't want to carry heavy money bags. But it gets annoying at points. I'll tell you why before you ask. You never know if you are leaving a paper money accepting place, or a coin accepting place. Wish they put up signs! From that point I learned to carry both types of money, but knowing my paper money isn't like yours I didn't say I had any. At least gold and silver still have value in this world." said the ninja out of breath slightly. 

"Hmm, guess I can accept gold then, but I won't know what the true value of it will be though. So, it'll be confusing on me now." told Henry.

"Eh, gold is worth a lot man. But whatever, I'll get real money soon enough, I hope." said Merrick sweatdropping. 

"So what ya want?" asked the clerk once again.

"Um, a root beer float sounds nice." answered the nineteen year old. 

"Anything else?" asked Henry. Merrick just shrugged and Henry sweatdropped. "I'll just get you your root beer float....." Within a flash Merrick had a root beer float. 

"How'd you do that so quickly?" Henry just shrugged. Merrick pulled out a leather pouch and fished out a gold coin and flipped it to Henry. Taking a seat at the counter he quietly sipped at it. 

"You know, I am over charging you." stated Henry while working on something on his laptop again.

"True, but I don't really care now do I?" said Merrick nonchalantly.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts." informed Henry. 

"Whatever, can I have a napkin?" 

"Sure." The clerk grabbed a paper towel from under the counter, but that wasn't all he grabbed. He handed the paper towel to Merrick.

"Thank you." thanked Merrick as he wiped his hands(spilt some of his root beer float on them). But something unexpected slipped out of the paper towel. It was a piece of white paper, being curious the ninja read it, and his eyes widen as he saw it was a note to Henry from Isis. _It had to happen yesterday, since it talked about the fight. So, that would mean she is meeting him tonight. But, why would she want or need Henry's help? And what does she mean again? Looks like I got a party to crash, or to stop later._ thought Merrick.

"Hey Henry, can I see a parts catalog?" asked the ninja. 

"Why? Thinking of getting a Medabot?" asked the clerk.

"Maybe, that or help Matt look for some parts suitable with N-Blade." smirked Merrick.

"Alright, but I personally can't think of any parts that go well with a Ninja-type save good speed legs. But if you want one, here's the latest issue, if you want more just ask." said Henry handing Merrick the newest issue of the parts catalog. Merrick just spent his time checking out the Medaparts for a long time.

****

A Quarter to Midnight

It was a quarter to midnight(great repetition.... e.e;) and Merrick just sneaked out of the window of his new room. Garbed in his ninja gear he went as quickly as he could towards the bridge. Mrs. Brochette surprised him with new clothes and he was happy even though some were odd(he really is not a picky person O.o;). Blending in perfectly with the shadows and darkness he ran swiftly. 

He reached the base of the bridge with five minutes to spare. From what he could tell and sense no one was at the bridge. Then he felt it, a sudden energy pattern. Looking up towards the top of the bridge he saw the outline of Isis and Freya. Muttering to himself, he wished he had his shuko and ashiko(climbing tools, fitted on both hands and feet, sorta like strap on claws). Improvising, he pulled out two of his kunais and scaled the side of the bridge that way. By the time he reached the top, the Phantom Renegade was there along with Arcbeetle. 

__

Wait a second! Didn't the letter say for Henry to meet with Isis? But it's the Phantom Renegade! Is Henry the Phantom then? Grr, I'll confront him later about that. thought Merrick. Hiding behind a raised part of the bridge he listened to the two's conversation.

"What do you need to steal now?" asked Phantom.

"A circlet, shield, and a set of neko-te(sharp iron fingernails held by leather bands worn by female ninjas as claws)." answered the kunoichi.

"Why are you stealing these things for, Isis?" 

"Why my dear Henry, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret." smirked Isis. 

"So it _is_ Henry." whispered Merrick to himself. 

"Come on lets go already. Security must be tighter thanks to a certain someone stumbling into that laser web." muttered Freya.

"Hey, I only stumbled into it because of saving a work of priceless art that _your_ Medafighter knocked into me." grumbled Henry.

"Can you two quit arguing? Freya's right about security being tighter, we should work hurry up and quickly." said Arcbeetle. 

"Then lets go." nodded Isis. The other three nodded and went as quickly as possible towards the Museum of Cultural Arts and Wonders. Unknown to them, Merrick was not to far behind shadowing them. 

The Museum of Cultural Arts and Wonders was a large building built with modern architecture. The group of four landed on the roof and headed towards the west wing. The west wing held two of the three items Isis needed. Walking to the glass dome, Isis pulled out her kunai, when Henry stopped her.

"It's going to take more than a kunai to cut through this glass. Besides, you blade won't cut the glass without most likely shattering it." informed the thief. "Besides, we can just open the window, just need to disarm this alarm." 

Pulling out a black device the Phantom Renegade attached it to the alarm box. Within seconds the red light switched to green signaling it was disarmed, and now that the window was unlocked. Sliding the dome counterclockwise showed that it was indeed a window, an odd one, but a window none the less.

"Think you can land safely on your feet or do you want me to use the rope?" asked Henry pointing to the grappling hook and rope wrapped around his left shoulder. 

"I can land safely, can you?" smirked Isis jumping down the window and landing safely. Scanning the area to be sure the coast was clear, she signaled the others to come down. Henry went first, the Freya, and Arcbeetle went last, they didn't see the Ninja of Shadows who landed on the roof just as Arcbeetle jumped through the window. 

Seeing that they were gone from the room, Merrick jumped down and took a look around. Looking around he could tell that this place had at least two of the items that Isis needed to steal. Around him was what looked like medieval weapons and armor. _What is a Japanese museum doing holding English Medieval weaponry? _thought a confused Merrick. Then it hit him depending on the museum, they held whatever they felt like more or less. 

Knowing that the small band of thieves ran to his right, so did he. Stealth was his weapon, and the shadows and darkness was his armor. Blending in perfectly with the shadows he was able to reach the group quickly undetected. He was surprised at the lax security even though there was a robbery two days ago. _Man, this place is just screaming to be robbed. Lucky for them, I'm here to stop these thieves. _

The group of four, and the following Merrick, reached another room containing more English Medieval weaponry. However, two objects stood out more than the rest. One was a beautiful jewel encrusted blue circlet. Another was an ornate shield, but from the looks of it, it appeared to be a Crusader's Shield, white and gold rim with gems over the rims. On the center of the shield was a red cross, with sapphires on the rims of the cross. Why Isis wanted to steal these things was beyond what Merrick knew of her as N-Blade. 

"Got any more of those black device things?" asked Isis.

"Yes, but from the looks of those items, and since they're in cases, and the lack of laser webs coming here. I bet these have to have some sort of laser trip line." commented the PR. 

"Makes sense I guess. Freya, think you can send out a stream of vapor so we can see the lasers?" asked the kunoichi.

"I think, just let me try." answered the KOS. Cupping her palms together and focusing her powers she sent out a wide spreading mist that revealed a wide array of lasers blocking any access point to the cases.

"Great, just great. We won't be able to get there!" whined Isis. 

"I'm not a super thief without reasons." declared Henry pulling out a glass sphere that looked like a disco ball. Throwing into the web of lasers the ball broke apart repelling the lasers with its many mini-mirrors. Somehow these mirrors were able to stay afloat, how not even Merrick knew. 

"There, it should be easy now." smirked the PR behind his mask and walking to the cases. Attaching more of his devices to the security boxes allowed him to remove the glass cases without setting off the alarm. Pulling out a large sack he put both the circlet and shield within it. "One more thing to go, come on so we can get this over with. For some reason, I have a bad feeling because of this lax security." 

"Alright lets go." agreed Isis. The floor ran for the north wing of the museum. 

"Hmm, the Phantom has a point. The security is too lax, could something have happened to the security guards?" mused Merrick as he ran after them. Looking through the exit the group took he saw that it was empty. "Crap, lost them. Lucky for me, I had Matt hack into the system to bring up some blue prints." Knowing that ninja weaponry was held in the far end of the north wing, he took a route that the others weren't taking to cut them off. Even through his more open run, he didn't hear any guards at all, neither human or Medabot guard was around. 

The four made it to the far end of the north wing and entered one of three rooms dedicated to ninja and samurai weaponry. The neko-te were held in the second room, but when they entered the case that was suppose to hold them was empty. But the room wasn't, next to the case was the Ninja of Shadows himself holding the iron weapon. 

"Looking for something?" asked the ninja with a smirk behind his mask. 

"Give us the neko-te Merrick, and you don't have to get hurt." said Isis glaring at in ninja in black. 

"I'm interested in hearing why you are stealing these things, Isis. You caught me off guard once, but not again. If I have to fight you to get my answers then so be it." declared Merrick putting the neko-te within a leather satchel he got from Mrs. Brochette and going into a fighting stance. 

"We have no time for this! If there are any guards in this place, they can catch us!" informed PR.

"Let them try and catch me. You guys on the other hand aren't leaving this place with these items!" declared Merrick charging at the four, didn't get far without having to back off, Arcbeetle fired a warning laser in front of Merrick. 

"No need for bloodshed. We'll just leave the items here." said the red KBT.

"Like I'll believe that. Even if I let you go, you'll just come back! A fight is what is needed!" shouted Merrick, as another warning shot was aimed for his feet. "On second thought.....Shadow Burst!" The ninja shattered a glass case holding samurai armor setting off the alarm system. 

"Merrick you idiot!" cursed Isis. "We'll have to leave with what we got before the police and whatever guards get here!" 

"Way ahead of you. Merrick it's been a blast!" throwing down a smoke bomb and with the classic crazed Phantom Renegade laugh, he, Isis, and their Medabots jumped out the nearest window and fled into the night. 

"Stupid Henry." coughed Merrick. Pulling out the neko-te he put it back in its case and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down quickly and left it at the foot of the case. The guards' footsteps echoed throughout the room. 

__

Yeah now they come. thought Merrick bitterly. He just jumped out of the window the others fled from just as soon as a guard ran into the room. By the time the guard reached the window, Merrick was long gone. Another guard picked up Merrick's note and it read:

__

Any Staff, Police, or Guard that Picks this up,

I suggest you get better security. You were robbed not too long ago, and you were just robbed again. The two thieves would have stolen the neko-te if I didn't set off the alarm. I believe they may try to steal the neko-te again, for what reason, I don't know. I may not be there to even attempt to stop them, so you should really beef up your security. 

~Ninja of Shadows

"What the hell?" was all the guard could say. 

**__**

To Be Continued......

Will Isis drag Henry into another attempt to steal the neko-te? Why is she even stealing these things? Isn't she supposed to be a good guy? Will Merrick tell the others that Henry is the Phantom Renegade? Will our heroes be able to stand up against the Alpha project when it is complete? Will Darkwolf be more than a match for Wolfbane? Who is this person that Dr. Meda-Evil plans on getting to stop Merrick? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

A/N: Sorry for the wait, had a hard time trying to start this. Well, now it's time for the conclusion battle from the start of the intro. 

CSK: AAAAHHHHH! THE PAIN! IT BURNS! *is on the floor wriggling in pain* 

Me: Looks like that is how to stop him for the time being. But it shall not be an act of will that stops him, it is an act of faith! Sword of Faith!* *From my now Fusion Blade sword, glows a heavenly white blade of pure holy energy. Bringing it downward, I slash the CSK in half and he oddly explodes* Well, that was unexpected..... o.o; 

* Sword of Faith is an attack Merrick acquired around a year after his bout with Ruby and Cloud. From a wandering and powerful paladin is who taught Merrick this attack. However, the power of the blade depends on the opponent's faith. If the opponent was say pure of all even, the sword's aura would be the darkest of black and can possibly instantly kill that person, or thing. If the opponent however was pure evil, the sword's aura would be a heavenly white, and can possibly instantly kill that person. But, that's not all, how evil or how good the person is what determines the attack strength of well, the attack. This is why, I made Merrick hardly use this when fighting, and this attack is normally a finisher move. 

Others: *grumbling and gives Kaira the money she won* 

Kaira: I can't believe you all bet against your creator...... o.o; *checks the time* Damn it Merrick! I only have an hour left! Matt, summon up Merrick or something! .o;

Me: *sweatdrops* I'm not an all powerful Author. I can't just summon up people if I wanted..... o.o;;;

Link: YES! I finally beat this blasted fortress, and it only took what? Five hours?! Gah! *falls over* X.X;;; 

N-Blade: We lost Link here.....come on Matt, you know you can summon Merrick, I mean you're the author of this fic so just do it before Kaira kills you..... b.b; 

Me: Um.....you wouldn't really kill me would you Kaira? o.o;;;

Kaira: Well, kill is such a strong word. How about disembowel? 

Me: *pales and coughs slightly* I think I'll call Merrick now....... *slices a hole through time and space, and pulled Merrick out of it* Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to pass out..... *faints, and the Black DA disappears from him* 

Merrick: *sweatdrops* Well, at least he stop the end of the world from happening, methinks. Kaira! *hugs her tightly* 

Kaira: Merrick! Can't breathe! 

N-Blade: *Sweatdrops* If you are going to get all mushy on us, do it while walking Kaira back to the ERL......cause this fic is done! o.o;

Merrick: A pox on you Matt! .o; Oh well, at least I'll be with Kaira. Come Kaira, I must escort you home. *takes Kaira's hand and walks her back to the ERL* 


	27. Wolf’s Bane and the Bounty Hunter

Me: Another chapter, another day! ^_^;;

N-Blade: What's that suppose to mean? o.O;

Me: No clue.... X.x; Man, we in the Southern part of California have been getting some weird weather. Not really sure about the other parts of the state since I haven't been watching the news, but we got rain! It's not suppose to rain in summer! x.X;

Link: Big whoop. True rain is uncommon but no point in pointed it out.

Me: True, but first it was a slightly thunder storm last night, and now a hard rain shower this morning. 

Alexis: Quiet you and get on with this chapter and such! You always write too much for these intros!

Me: Touchy......but you got a point. But I like my intros long. =B

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots and you know it by now right? All borrowed characters belong to their respected owners. 

Isis: Why don't I get to appear in this chapter? .o;

Me: Cause, you are hiding! b.b; Review time! ^_^

****

Xatu, Pokemon Fan: Here's the next chapter and thanks for the review! 

****

Mad-Man: Dang, a halt in the reviews eh? But I won at least! At least I think I did, not sure until you say if I did or not. But, for now I declare I won! Mwuahahah! XD *smacked by Isis* Ow! Fine, this battle is a draw until you review again.

****

HFH: Is this ASAP enough for ye? And in Henry's defense, it hid the letter in the paper towels and forgot. Kind of like that dude in the _Purloined Letter_, but at least that guy remembered where he put it! ^_^;; If I buy a CD from you Warren will you quit asking? .o;

Warren: Yes! 

Me: Fine......but first, Thanks for the review HFH! 

Warren: Well, buy it! 

Me: How much? e.e; 

Warren: Um, for you $10. 

Me: Fine. b.b; *grabs his wallet and pulls out $10 and pays Warren for a CD* There, now never ask for me to buy a CD from you again! .o;

Warren: NEVER SUCKER! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs off laughing* 

Me: Can't believe I let _him_ trick me.... o.o;; Better get on with these reviews..... b.b;

****

The People of the ERL: *pales from what he sees and hears* By the heavens... o.o Blade I need your katana for a moment, we got a new intro char to save. 

N-Blade: Great, now Merrick is going to act mushy! x.X; *hands me his katana*

Me: DIMENSIONAL RIFT!*slices a hole through time and space and out of the hole falls Merrick and Kaira still holding hands* 

Kaira: What's the big deal Matt?! *is rubbing her head with her free hand* 

Merrick: Yeah, you told me to take Kaira home, so now you bring us both back here? What's the big deal? 

Me: One, apparently the Elementle Realm of Light is under attack, and two Kaira must stay here. 

Kaira: But if I don't get back, I'll be dead in the next 10 minutes!

Me: Problem solved, someone called Gabriala sent over something called an Impact Locket. And also told me to defeat Mad-Man, which I find odd since I won....*smacked over the head*......ok.....at a draw with.... e.e; *hands locket over to Kaira*

Kaira: *puts it on* So, I get to stay here then? 

Me: Yup. Hopefully the gang in the Elementle Realm can handle whatever is attacking them.

Kaira: They might be able to, hopefully they can do so without me there.

Merrick: Don't worry, if things get too rough. Matt will send the 27 year old me, or just myself and N-Blade to help out.

Kaira: *feels slightly better after hearing that*

****

Phantom Kensai: Er, it was kind of like that episode now that I think about it. Hehe. Man, you got a good memory to remember that, yup got the mirror ball from Men In Black: The Series. It was only two years ago? Feels longer......and you're right all these battle do make it sound like an RPG. Well, thanks for the review! 

N-Blade: Let's get on with the chapter! 

Me: Not yet, I have an announcement. Guys, there are about only 3 or 4 more chapters before this is done my dear readers. Only two weeks until Alpha is unleashed, and I must do it in 3 or 4 chapters. Can I do it in that many? Let's find out! Mwuahahaha! 

Chapter 26: Wolf's Bane and the Bounty Hunter

A week has past since the latest attempted robbery at the Museum of Cultural Arts and Wonders, but a certain Armound(or is it Armond? Can't remember spelling....x.X;) Meda-Evil didn't care. The newspapers were still talking about the mysterious Ninja of Shadows, but Meda-Evil knew who he was and hated him with a vengeance. 

A sudden ringing caught his attention, turning to the video-phone on his desk he hit the button. The screen flashed to life, but whoever was the other end had their face cloaked in darkness. However, what little light that did touch the person, revealed it was a woman.

"Ahh, Nisiko I'm glad to see that you finally decided to return my call." grinned Meda-Evil.

"Can it Armound(Armond?)." replied the sultry voice of Nisiko. "I only returned your call because of two reasons: 1) I owed you a favor, and 2) You'd only call me if you had a job for me." 

"That is right, Nisi I'm cashing in my favor and that I have a job for you." 

Nisiko cringed at what Meda-Evil called her. "Don't call me 'Nisi' my name is Nisiko!" growled the woman.

"So it is, my mistake." mocked Armound(if this is wrong, someone correct it, cause this is what I'm calling him from here out, can't continue typing both). "But onto more serious matters, the job it requires your talents." 

"Well, out with it man." demanded Nisiko. 

"Your job is to kill the Ninja of Shadows!" laughed Armound evilly.

"The Ninja of Shadows?" repeated Nisiko in surprise. "What has he ever done to you? From my sources, I've heard he's a pretty decent fighter and from what I watched on the news he has some kind of power." 

"A bounty hunter isn't suppose to ask questions." stated Meda-Evil.

"Well, we do depending on the job." retorted the bounty hunter. "What did he do that it requires me to kill him?"

"I just need him out of the way. I know that you said whenever I cashed in this favor that I never needed to pay you, but this is a different case. If you kill him and bring his head and body to me, I'll pay you 25 million American." 

"25 million American?!" repeated the bounty hunter surprised. She never was offered so much money on a normal job, let alone one that was a favor! Behind the shadows she was grinning. "Since I have no choice either way, I'll take the job." 

"Good, and to let you know his real name is Merrick, and that he has more powers than that simple blast that was on the news," started Meda-Evil. "but he shouldn't be too difficult for a woman of your expertise." 

"Have any more info on him for me? Like where he lives, or patrols? From what I know, he travels nearly all of Japan searching for any injustices. And I doubt even _I_ can find him if he runs around Japan." 

"I don't know where he lives, but he probably stays near the home of his counterpart. I'll send you the address." answered Armound.

"Counterpart? What do you mean?" inquired Nisiko.

"He has a Medabot counterpart. From my sources, it appears Merrick is from a different dimension, where his nemesis turned him into a medal. With what I've seen for myself, his Medabot counterpart has his own mind and personality as does Merrick. Yet, Merrick seems to remember his Medabot life, which I find odd." answered Meda-Evil.

"I think I have enough information, this Merrick won't know what hits him." declared Nisiko smirking.

"See to it that you do, see to it that you do." 

It was early morning within the Brochette home. The time was around 5:57 and Merrick was the only occupant awake, except for Jonathan Brochette. Lucky for Merrick, the Brochettes never questioned him about the museum robbery, though he had a feeling they knew it was him that tried to stop it. Even though he and the others explained everything to Mr. and Mrs. Brochette, they never told them he was the Ninja of Shadows. 

After taking a shower, he pulled on a loose white shirt and some grey sweats. As he finished combing his hair, he slid down the railing and headed for the kitchen. It was like that every day since he lived with the Brochettes. He'd shower, wear whatever clothes, and make breakfast for the family. He always had to leave Mrs. Brochette's breakfast warming in the oven, while Mr. Brochette always got to eat with his child, niece, and Merrick. 

"So, what do you do for a living Mr. Brochette?" asked Merrick as he drank some of his orange juice. 

"I'm the head engineer that designs and creates new Medabots and Medaparts for one of the other companies that feed into the Medabot Corporation." answered Jonathan.

"That explains why your son and niece here know so much about designing Medabots and Medaparts. Have you ever given any of Matt's designs to your company?" 

"A few, but only with his consent first." answered the adult. Glancing at his watch and the clock for reassurance he got to his feet. "Excuse me everyone, but it's time for me to leave." Pushing in his seat and taking one more gulp of coffee he thanked Merrick, and bid the three farewell and left the house. 

"So, that is where you got all your money from for creating these upgraded parts, eh?" implored Merrick. "Splitting the money your father gets from selling your designs? Pretty smart I suppose." 

"Lets get the facts straight here. One my father does give me money from some of the designs I gave him, but that's not where I get the materials needed for creating and designing my own bots. I have my own connections, which is weird in itself for no 10 year old should have connections." answered Matt. 

"You have connections? I never seen you leave this house in this form or as N-Blade, so how do you have connections?" asked a now curious ninja. 

"He does alright? Just leave it at that, so I can finish my breakfast in peace." snapped Alexis, going back to eating her food. The two males raised an eyebrow at the girl. 

"What's with her?" whispered Merrick to Matt.

"Don't know, but she acts moody at times." Matt whispered back. 

"Quit talking about me!" shouted Alexis.

"Man she has good hearing....." mumbled both Merrick and Matt. 

The ninja looked at the girl he befriended and wondered what was wrong with her. As N-Blade he remembered what Matt said to her, she does act moody at times. But why? Was something upsetting her? Highly possible, then it hit him Alexis always acted meaner and more on edge at a certain time. Numerous sweatdrops appeared behind his head as he knew why Alexis was acting weird, but slightly surprised at how someone intelligent and slightly mature for his age didn't catch on to _why_ Alexis acted moody. Merrick made a mental note to not bug Alexis for the next few days. 

"So what's on the agenda today?" asked the Wolf

"How about we head to the park? For a little quiet time?" suggested Matt. 

"Sounds good." nodded N-Blade giving a thumbs up. 

"Quiet time? Why do we need quiet time?" questioned Alexis. 

"Hey, it's just a suggestion cuz." said Matt in his defense. "What do _you_ want to do then?"

"I don't know, but the park does sound good." admitted Alexis.

"Want me to make you guys some sandwiches or something?" asked Merrick after finishing his breakfast. 

"Why? Aren't you going with us?" asked the others.

"Not this time guys. I have to clean the house, and then I'm heading downtown to an antique shop." 

"An antique shop? For what?" questioned Matt. 

"To get myself a new katana of course. I helped out the owner, so I might as well buy my katana from there." 

"Makes sense, you needed a new sword." stated N-Blade. 

"Well you want the sandwiches or not?" 

"Er, why not?" said Matt. 

"Fine, by the time you two are done with breakfast, taking a shower, and getting dressed I'll have your sandwiches." smirked Merrick. 

"Yeah yeah." grumbled the two kids finishing their breakfast and headed upstairs. 

Gathering the dishes, Merrick wasn't sure to clean them first or make the sandwiches. _Better make the sandwiches._ thought Merrick. With odd speed, he gathered bread, ham, cheese, and a variety of other sandwich fillings he made a total of 10 sandwiches. Wrapping each sandwich in plastic wrap, he stuff them all in a picnic basket. Throwing in a couple bags of chips, and a six pack of soda he was done. 

"Er, don't you think you went a little overboard?" sweatdropped Link.

"Maybe so, but whatever. Those two are like my little brother and sister, so why not go a little overboard for them?" 

"Well, that makes sense, sort of." answered the three Medabots. 

"Now if you excuse me, I got dishes to wash." stated Merrick heading to the large pile of dishes. The three Medabots having nothing better to do, went to the living room to watch TV. 

The time was fifteen after eight when Merrick finished the dishes. At the same time, his 'little brother and sister' came down the stairs. Asking Merrick where the sandwiches were, Matt went to the picnic basket and nearly fell over buy the weight of it. He wasn't expecting it to be so heavy, and looked at Merrick with a raised eyebrow. 

"I won't even ask why you made so many...." said Matt. "Come on guys, lets head for the park." 

With that said and done, the group of five were out the door. Looking over the house, Merrick wondered how long it would take him to clean before he could leave for the antique shop. Knowing using his Shadow Clone technique might scare Mrs. Brochette half to death, he decided just to do the job himself. Almost, an hour later of cleaning he was barely done with the ground floor. This is when Mrs. Brochette decided to come down stretching and yawning slightly. 

"Good morning, Merrick." yawned Rose Brochette. 

"Good morning." greeted Merrick back as he was dusting the wooden furniture. 

"Where are the kids?" she asked noticing the empty home. 

"Out at the park, don't worry they have food if they get hungry." answered Merrick now cleaning the inside of the windows. 

"Merrick, you don't need to keep cleaning this house. It's clean as it is, and if you do I won't have anything to do." mock scolded Mrs. Brochette. 

"Er, since you're mocking me somewhat, does that mean you want me to continue cleaning?" 

"I wasn't mocking you."

"I concur, you were Miss." 

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"I wasn't" insisted Rose.

"You were." argued Merrick yet again. 

"I wasn't and that's final." said Mrs. Brochette slightly peeved. 

"Fine, you weren't." sighed Merrick in defeat. "So you want me to continue cleaning?"

"No, but if you keep asking that I will. Now run along dear." 

"Er, I have to get dressed in some street clothes..." sweatdropped Merrick gesturing to his sweats and shirt. 

"Hehe, that's right. Now get dressed before running along." grinned Rose. 

Merrick just sweatdropped some more before running upstairs into his room. His room wasn't much, pretty plain since he just moved into it. A desk, bed, closet, a dresser with a TV on it, and a window. Yup, that was his room pretty much. Going to his closet he took off his shirt and pulled on a grey one. Over that shirt he decided to wear a black vest. Replacing his sweats, was a pair of navy blue pants that looked exactly like the pair he had before. He put his wolf medallion over his neck, and wore his a normal black belt. Grabbing a pair of black sneakers he went downstairs and put them on. 

"Later Mrs. Brochette. I'll be back sometime before dinner!" he yelled as he was out the door. Unknown to him, watching him from the roof was a silver clad woman. Sensing something, Merrick turned around and looked toward the roof, but saw no one. Shrugging it off as if it was nothing, he continued on his way. The woman reappeared and was watching him again.

"Hmm, I'm surprised he sensed me. Not many have, Armound was wrong, this might be more difficult even for me." declared Nisiko before disappearing in the wind. 

****

The Park

It was about four hours(making it 12 PM) that our small band of heroes were at the park. They were in a slightly more unseen part of the park. They were in a small clearing, some couple yards from the larger clearing with the fountain. Matt was leaned against a tree snoozing slightly, while his cousin was reading some novel she brought with her. The Ninja and Elf Medabots were meditating, while the Wolf was curled up asleep. All was peaceful, until....

"WHAT'S UP DUDES?!" yelled Rintaro popping out of a tree. 

"GAH!" screamed the five. "RINTARO!" 

"So there you are." smirked Samantha coming into the clearing along with the rest of the Screws. 

"What you doing hiding over here?" questioned Spike. 

"We aren't hiding, we were relaxing." snapped Alexis. 

"What's with her? Isn't she suppose to be the somewhat calm and quiet one?" implored Sloan. However, he was sent airborne by one good uppercut from Alexis. 

"Nothing is wrong with me." The others huddled with Matt talking about Alexis.

"Something is up. I just don't know what." stated Matt.

"Yeah, we can tell." muttered the others.

"Does she always become moody dude?" 

"At points, but like I said, I don't know why." 

"QUIT TALKING ABOUT ME!" roared Alexis who's yell threw the everyone into the clearing. Everyone's eyes were swirling. "That's what you get." 

"Er, what happened here?" asked Metabee as he and Ikki just came upon the scene. 

"What does it look like Metabee? It seems that someone threw them all there." answered Koji who just came as well with Sumilidon. 

"This will make a good story! "Trouble at the Park" will be the headline!" exclaimed Erika snapping pictures, while Brass sweatdropped slightly. 

"Ugh, well it seems the gang is all here....well almost....no Warren and Dragonite, but like normal they are bugging Henry." said Matt wobbling slightly. 

****

24 HopMart

Warren and Dragonite were singing once again and Henry was getting more impatient. He asked the two to stop over ten times, but they never heard him. He was reaching for something behind the counter and pulled out.......a broom! 

"WARREN AND DRAGONITE THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU TWO WILL BE SINGING IN MY STORE!" shouted Henry chasing after the two swinging the broom. 

"GAH! All you had to say was stop!" yelled Warren ducking under a swing.

"Yeah!" agreed Dragonite who kept tripping slightly every now and again over his own blocky feet. 

"I TRIED! THIS IS THE LAST TIME! YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Henry striking the two with a powerful swing with his broom. 

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" screamed the two in pain.

****

Back at the Park

Wolfbane's ears perked up and Peppercat's twitched. "Did you guys hear something?" asked the two in unison. 

The others strained their ears, but heard nothing. "Um, no....why?" 

"I thought I heard a cry of pain." answered the two in unison.

"You two probably did, your audio receptors are better than the Medabots here, and better than human hearing." commented Matt.

The gang didn't need good hearing to hear a branch snap. As they turned their attention to where the noise came from, a bombardment of missiles flew at them. Scrambling out of the way, the missiles struck the ground, throwing dust everywhere. 

"Man, what's with it that we always seem to be missile targets?" coughed Alexis.

"Well, it's always the Robos...that we know. The day it isn't is the day I eat my sock." coughed Matt in reply. 

"Mwuahahaha!" came the laugh of the Robo Generals.

"Told ya cuz...." 

"Didn't like Darkwolf's Magna Rockets did ya?" cackled Gillgirl.

"Darkwolf?" questioned the others and then they saw Darkwolf.

The dust was clearing to reveal and black and red male Medabot. The shocking thing was is that he looked exactly like Wolfbane, that is if he wasn't black and red. Like Wolfbane he looked like a wolf, however unlike Wolfbane his armor didn't have actual fur appearance. His armor, was just like any other Medabot's armor. His legs were sleek and black on the outside, but red on the inside. His feet were like that of a wolf's and had wicked long clawed toes. He had slightly thinner torso skirt protection than Wolfbane, but if it was weaker or stronger, no one was sure. Like Wolfbane, he had on a belt, but the buckle was a black wolf head with red eyes. His body was sleek and aerodynamic. The center of his chest was red, while the rest was black. He had round shoulders and black and red arms with wick claws for hands. His head was that of a real wolf's and black on top while the bottom of his snout was red like his chest. Red optics shone brightly and seemed enhanced thanks to the dust still in the air. 

****

Vital Stats

WLF-3724

Darkwolf, Type: Wolf

Medafighter: Dr. Meda-Evil

Temporary Medafighter: Seaslug

Specialty: Plasma Fury

"Hmm, a dark version of Wolfbane. Think you can handle it buddy?" 

"More than able too." declared the Wolf.

"Well, you aren't alone my friend. We're behind you all the way." said N-Blade. 

"Yeah!" agreed the others. 

"Thank you. Now it's time to rumble!" smirked Wolfbane.

"Then it's agreed!" shouted Mr. Referee after squeezing out of top of the fountain. "I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Darkwolf and Team Wolfbane. The rules are simple, the first to stop the other from function wins. The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner for keeps. I, Mr. Referee, shall act as referee so no one gets hurt. Medafighters ready?"

"Yeah!" cried everyone.

"Medabots ROBATTLE!" 

Even though Darkwolf was out numbered 10-to-1 he didn't seem worried. The glint in his red eyes showed it. The ten Medabots of the good side charged at the lone wolf, but he didn't even move. The Robos were calm and so was the Black Wolf. But why? 

****

Downtown

Merrick walked most of the way towards downtown, before getting fed up and using his ninja speed to get there faster. It was three hours he spent walking, and it was now 12 PM. But within most of those three hours he kept turning his head back, he had a feeling that someone or something was following him. He just wasn't sure what. 

Turning a corner he saw the shop he wanted to go to _Rare Finds and Antiques_. _I never noticed the name before...kind of glad I didn't...._ thought Merrick as he had giant sweatdrops on the back of his head. 

From what he remember, the shop owner was an elderly man he only knew as Mr. Clark. But when he entered the shop, there was someone else behind the counter. She was quite short, only around 5 feet Merrick guessed. She was 17 years old, had raven black hair that fell past her shoulders and violet eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and white skirt(that the counter covered). Around her neck was a gold choker and had on gold armlets. When she heard the bell, she looked up from her magazine to look at Merrick.

"Welcome to _Rare Finds and Antiques_. How can I help you?" asked the girl politely.

"Er, where is Mr. Clark?" asked Merrick in response. "He had a sword I wished to see and possibly buy." 

"My grandfather is away with my uncle and asked me to run the store. He never told me that he was holding a sword for anyone. What is your name, sir?" 

"My name is Merrick. And you are?" 

"Holly." simply answered the girl. "I'll take you to where we hold the swords, come this way please." Holly got around from the counter and was walking up the stairs. Merrick followed the teen and lead him to the section upstairs dedicated to swords. Merrick didn't remember seeing this many swords the last time he was here, there were over 20 swords! 

"Which was the sword you wanted to see and buy?" asked Holly. 

"Now I don't even remember. I don't remember seeing this many swords here last time..." admitted Merrick. 

"Well just look them over, and don't try anything funny because I have self defense training." 

Merrick just sweatdropped at the girl's comment. Like he would do anything, the swords were in a giant glass case. Not like he was going to break the glass with his fist or anything to get them cut up to get a sword. Walking to where a variety of katanas were displayed he looked them over. 

Then he saw the one he wanted. It was the blade was long and bluish silver. The hilt was gold and black and its sheathe was plain save for a few markings etched into it. If he didn't know any better, Merrick would have said this was his old katana, but that was impossible, wasn't it? The sheathe did look a lot like the one he had a home, but how would that be possible? Not wanting to think about it any more, he said this was the sword he wanted. Pulling out a set of keys, she unlocked the case and sheathe the katana.

"You picked my favorite one out of the bunch. But it is probably better in your hands, that is if you know how to use it." smirked Holly. 

"I know how to use a sword of any kind, Miss Holly." retorted Merrick.

"Don't call me _Miss_ Holly." scowled the girl before leaving downstairs with the blade. Merrick followed the girl down. 

"This sword costs 36,100 yen. Cash or credit?" asked Holly. 

"How about 100 pure gold coins that are worth more than 36,100 yen?" smirked Merrick.

"No one carries gold anymore, these aren't the Middle Ages." snorted the girl. Merrick fished out his leather pouch and dumped its contents on the counter. Holly's eyes widen in wonder and surprise. She looked up at Merrick wondering who he is if he carries gold. 

"I'll take my sword thank you." concluded Merrick as he took the katana and strapped it to his back. "Good day to you and tell your grandfather hello for me, if you tell him what sword I took, he'll know who I am." Barely recovering from her shock she just nodded to him as he left. 

Deciding it best be time to patrol, he shifted his form and became the Ninja of Shadows. Clothed back in black he jumped to the roof of the nearest building. Then he felt that feeling of being watched again and turned quickly throwing a storm of shuriken. His stars just clashed with the steel of a heating duct. Whatever this feeling was, and whoever was following him didn't leave this time. 

Reaching for his sword his hand was hit by a round object forcing him to rear his hand back in pain. Looking at the object he saw it was just about the size of a quarter, heck it was a quarter! Someone hit him with a piece of American currency. Rubbing his hand he looked around for whoever threw the quarter. Then he heard it, it was laughter, and the mocking kind to boot. Turning around he saw that it was a woman. 

"Is it me or do tons of women like annoying me?" muttered the ninja to himself. 

This woman was clad in all silver and 5'10 in height. The material of the clothing was either leather, or some form of rubber. Whatever it was made of, it clung tightly to the woman's skin showing off all her curves and chest. She had on silver high heel boots that stopped a bit before her knees. On her waist she wore a silver belt with many pouches around it. Her hands were covered by silver gloves that had fins on their respected sides and went almost to her elbows. Strapped to her back was a sword that had a silver hilt. She wore a simple silver mask that covered her eyes and nose. She had silver hair that went down to the small of her back. 

"Who are you? Silver Woman?" joked the Ninja of Shadows to the slightly shorter person before him. (A/N: I just realized I never said how tall he was in the past few chapter... o.o; He's 6'2)

"Grr, I am not Silver Woman! I'm Nisiko the Dreaded Bounty Hunter!" growled the silver woman...*kicked and punched*....not again.....*cough*.....Nisiko. 

"Bounty Hunter, eh? Who'd want my head? Never mind, let me guess....Meda-Evil....." 

"I never reveal my client's name! Now prepare for battle!" challenged Nisiko drawing out her silver sword.

__

What's with this woman and silver? I wouldn't be surprised if her eyes were silver too! And for all I know they are. thought Merrick. He just sighed and drew his sword. _If it's a fight she wants it's a fight she gets, it'll be her funeral._

The two charged at each other and their clash began. Who'd be the victor?

The Medabots were upon Darkwolf, but the Black Wolf just disappeared! A sudden volley of Magna Rockets flew at the group. Everyone managed to avoid the volley, but Totalizer who defended himself with a new option he discovered, the Crystal Barrier(it forms a red energy shield around himself the shape of a basic crystal). The group was going to return fire, but he suddenly gone.

"How do we fight this guy?!" shouted Peppercat constantly scanning the area and keeping her ears open. A sudden noise caught her attention from above and she brought her staff up just in time to block a powerful slash from the gold energy blade of Darkwolf. She was surprised her staff even held against the weapon. Not wanting to lose him, she threw him off her staff by shifting her weight and connected with his jaw. 

"Feral Fire!" yelled Darkwolf. His left arm transformed into a large rectangle with a giant barrel and fired a barrage of yellow lasers at Peppercat. The KAT-type dodged with ease, but Totalizer didn't see the attack coming in time to raise his Crystal Barrier. The lasers blew some holes through his armor exposing some circuitry, but he was alright and willing to fight. He returned the favor by firing multiple rounds off his Omni-Cannons at Darkwolf. Sloan, worried for his Medabot glanced at his Medawatch to see how much damage really happened to him.

Totalizer: 23% Damage to Head. 46% Damage to Body. _Warning! Internal Circuitry Exposed!_ 21% Damage to Right Arm. 24% Damage to Left Arm. 33% Damage to Legs.

"Well, he's not that damaged I guess." commented Sloan.

Darkwolf's arm quickly changed back to normal and he dodged the lasers. Smirking, the insides of his mouth, and his hands were ablaze with white energy. He was going to use Plasma Fury! The group noticing this fired whatever projectile they could to stop him, but it was too late. He avoided the attacks and sent the three beams of plasma energy at Totalizer! Totalizer tried defending with Crystal Barrier, but his internal circuitry sparked and wouldn't let him and he was nailed by the plasma blasts and thrown right into Krosserdog. 

Totalizer: 135% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

Krosserdog taking some damage from having Totalizer thrown into him and being hit by some of the plasma threw Totalizer off of him and stood up. Being madder then he's ever been, his Omega Rifles popped out and he fired on the Black Wolf. Metabee and Kantaroth fired their Seeker Missiles at Darkwolf as well. The Black WLF grabbed the missiles and threw all four at Metabee. Summoning his Golden Blade he deflected the lasers flying at him to Kantaroth. Trusting the energy blade within the earth, it sent two shockwaves of energy that hit Krosserdog and Kantaroth. All three Medabots hit the ground at the same time ceasing to function. 

The gang looked at Darkwolf with looks of shock tinged with fear. Darkwolf seemed to be doing the impossible, and was an expert at it. Knowing if they panic now or lose confidence, they'd fall to the might of Darkwolf. Gathering what confidence they had left they ordered their Medabots to strike the foul Wolf. 

Darkwolf dodged out of the way of lasers and stars. Using his Golden Blade he was able to bat Sumilidon's Fang Rockets into the sky. The Black Wolf blocked Peppercat's staff blow with his left arm and Link's sword with his energy blade. However, he didn't get a chance to avoid Wolfbane's Lupine Laser to the chest. Stumbling back, he was tripped by Peppercat and hammered with a lightning fast strikes. Link was going to go for a stab, but Darkwolf blasted him and Peppercat away with dual plasma blasts from his hands. Getting up, he reared back his head and unleashed Sonic Blast wiping out both Link and Peppercat in one shot. Only N-Blade, Wolfbane, and Brass now stood in his way. 

The bounty hunter and ninja's blades clashes against the other. Merrick was using a katana, while Nisiko was using a knight's sword. He noticed that her sword had runes etched down the center. If this wasn't a fight for his life, he may have been able to translate the runes and find their meaning. Slamming his right leg into the woman's side he was able to break up their grapple fest. 

Pulling out three kunais he threw them at the fallen bounty hunter. True, he may have honor to a certain degree, but never would show honor to someone like a bounty hunter. The dagger like weapons went through Nisiko and she appeared behind Merrick. If he never did this before it would have surprised him, and he blocked an overhead sword blow without turning. 

Nisiko being surprised at Merrick's skill jumped back slightly. Deciding play time was over she sent out a silver blast at Merrick. She never expected the ninja to slice through the attack with his glowing black sword. Surprise was written all over the bounty hunter's face. 

"How did you....?" asked Nisiko in surprise.

"I'm the Ninja of Shadows and former Shadow Knight. A warrior from a different time and dimension! I've faced worse than you!" declared Merrick running at her. 

Nisiko barely blocked Merrick's attack, she and her blade strained under the might of Merrick and his glowing sword. Deciding it's better to live then keep her own powers secret her blade flashed a radiant silver throwing Merrick back a bit. Charging at him, she gave a powerful kick to his stomach. Merrick stumbled back holding his stomach.

"Watch the heel would you?" groaned Merrick as he rubbed his stomach. 

Nisiko just smirked at him sensing a kill now. Her blade flashed violently as she charged at him. Merrick thought ahead, ducked under her sword and delivered a shoulder thrust. The two went down and landed in a funny position. Nisiko went ballistic, threw Merrick off of her and was blushing furiously as she stood up. Merrick rubbed his head and noticed how wild Nisiko was slashing at him. All he could do was defend. 

Man, she goes ballistic just because my head landed on her chest? Like it was my fault! thought Merrick bitterly looking for any opening but finding none. _Screw it, I'll risk getting hurt..._

Throwing out his right leg he tripped Nisiko. But in the process one of her wild swings went for his head and just managed to block with his left gauntlet hand. Kicking her a few feet away he checked his wrist and was relieved his gauntlet held, but his hand was painfully numb. Shaking his left hand back and forth brought the feeling back into it slightly, but he didn't have much time before having to block a foot flying at him. He grabbed her foot and held onto it forcing Nisiko to balance only on one leg. 

Her sword was going for his head, but he blocked with his katana. Bashing the hilt of his sword into her wrist forced her to drop her sword. Gasping in pain and glaring at Merrick with eye full of hatred she wanted to hurt him badly. But she didn't get a chance to react as Merrick grabbed her other foot causing her to crash down onto the roof. Doing something on TV, he lifted her over his head and did a Power Bomb! 

Nisiko cried out in pain as her back slammed into the roof. Groaning, she didn't notice that Merrick was walking towards her sword. Trying to sit up, she did it with difficulty and was clutching her pounding her head. Opening her eyes and blinking away tears of pain, she saw Merrick standing over her with her sword in his hand. Nisiko widen her eyes in terror and was crawling back in fear. 

Merrick was ignoring her state of shock and examining the runes on the blade and smirked. What the runes translate into made it the perfect sword for someone in her profession. Noticing that she was crawling away in fear he just smirked. Walking up to her, he just trust her blade into the roof. 

"The runes translation suits you Miss. 'Sword of the Hunt' it fits your profession. I defeated you, so I'll give you the choice of running away and not bothering me again. But if you do come back, I won't go easy on you, and that's a promise." declared Merrick turning his back to the bounty hunter and walking off. 

__

He made a big mistake! thought Nisiko as she got back to her feet. She drew her sword out of the roof and charged at Merrick sword raised. 

Darkwolf was dodging left and right to avoid the lasers and stars that flew at him. And he was getting fed up with it, from his palms popped out a single laser barrel each. Using this move known as Wolf Blasters, he managed to nick the three and force them the break their current formation. 

Using this distraction, he leaped up into the air and summoned his Golden Blade. He was going to bring it down upon Brass' head to cleave her in half, if the Arctic Blade blocked the Golden Blade. Growling at the Black Wolf, Wolfbane threw Darkwolf back. He blew Darkwolf away using Wolf Howl. After the Black WLF got up and noticing the sonic based attack flying at him, he braced himself and was thrown back by the sound attack. 

Darkwolf: 15% Damage to All Parts. 

Growling, the Black Wolf reared back his head to unleashed Sonic Blast, and would have done so if N-Blade didn't hit him from behind with a few explosive shuriken. Now being pissed, he stabbed his blade into the earth and sent out three shockwaves for the remaining bots. N-Blade jumped up a tree to avoid the attack, but it followed him up the tree! He jumped off as the tree split in half. Brass thought she could avoid the wave coming at her by jumping to the side, but it changed position and hit her badly. Wolfbane jumped forward confusing the wave forcing it to cancel itself out. Erika glanced at her Medawatch as did Seaslug.

Brass: 94% Damage to Head. 97% Damage to Body. 93% Damage to Arms. _Weapons Off-Line. _95% Damage to Legs. _Mobility Compromised. Shut-Down Imminent._

Darkwolf: 21% Damage to All Parts.

"Brass is pretty much out of the picture. But who knows if she might be able to pull something. So let's keep Darkwolf away from her." suggested Wolfbane. The Ninja-type just nodded in response. 

The two ran at Darkwolf, Arctic Blade and Shadow Blade charged katana in hand. Darkwolf grinned and used Wolf Blasters Delta; rail guns appeared on his shoulders as did chain guns on his sides, and his normal single barrel cannons in his palms. A volley of golden lasers flew at the two, forcing them to break their charge. The dirt where they once stood was riddled with holes. His guns and palms moving independently to follow the two, until he was forced to turn around. 

N-Blade appeared behind Darkwolf and was going to slash down when suddenly the four extra guns pointed at him and blew him back. His armor was riddled with dent like holes. He was lucky he was able to land on his feet to run away from further attack. Knowing the weapons were a danger, he decided to take them out. He sheathed his sword and pulled out his daggers. Using Shadow Dagger Trust, he managed to cut off the two rail guns. 

N-Blade: 49% Damage to Body. 23% Damage to Arms. 25% Damage to Legs.

Wolfbane seeing how N-Blade sliced off Darkwolf's extra weapons he liked the idea. Darkwolf turned around to deal with N-Blade, but the chain guns were still aimed at himself and firing. Quickly running to the side the fired a blast from his laser cannon and destroyed the right chain gun. Using the same strategy he ran quickly to the left and blasted the left one. 

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRWWWWWWOOOOOO!!!!!!" howled Darkwolf in anger. His red eyes glinted a darker shade and aiming his cannon missile launcher he fired off multiple rounds of his Magna Rockets at N-Blade. The Ninja-type countered with a swarm of his own explosive shuriken, but even firing with both shooters, it seemed the missile payload was faster, and he was struck by round after round until Wolfbane sliced the missile launcher off. 

N-Blade: 91% Damage to All Parts. _Knee Servos Damaged. Mobility Compromised. _

N-Blade was on his back unable to get back up thanks to the damage to his knee servos. Darkwolf and Wolfbane glared at the other, both unleashed their sonic attacks at each other and the two sound attacks canceled each other out. White energy gathered in Darkwolf's hands and mouth, as blue energy gathered in Wolfbane's hands and mouth. They both were going to see who was stronger with their ultimate attacks. 

"Plasma......" said Darkwolf.

"Arctic........" said Wolfbane.

"....FURY!" they cried as one. 

The triple threat white and blue blast met each other in the air. It was a battle of strength, but this battle seemed like a stalemate. If one end seemed to be gaining the edge, the other would counter with more strength bringing it back to an even blast and pushing a little further. This was no battle of strength, it was of endurance. The energy bubble that was created due to the two blasts, was suddenly growing larger and larger. Everyone noticed this and didn't want to see that thing burst...........

Too late, the bubble exploded throwing the two wolves away from each other. Not only that, but the explosion flew towards the humans, a black aura surrounded the humans shielding them, but they were knocked back and still passed out thanks to the force of the blow(except for Mr. Referee, he was the only one standing). The grinding of servos was heard throughout the clearing and the two wolves took heavier damage due to the fact they were the nearest to the blast. Matt and Seaslug's beeped out their damage status. 

Darkwolf: 87% Damage to All Parts. _Servos Damaged. Mobility Compromised._

Wolfbane: 89% Damage to All Parts. _Mobility Compromised._

"You're finished Good Wolf! Feral Fire!" 

Darkwolf's arm transformed into the giant gun and fired a bombardment of lasers flew at Wolfbane. Trying to run to avoid the blasts, he just ended up and tripped over his feet. The lasers struck the fallen Wolf and threw him into the air before crashing back down and ceased to function.

"Now, only to destroy the Ninja!" cackled Darkwolf. He aimed his gun at N-Blade, but was surprised to see him standing. Firing his giant gun on the Ninja, the giant lasers flew at him, but were met with a multiple bursts of shadow energy. It was going to be another stalemate, if a sudden blue light caught the two's attention. Turning to their right(or left in Darkwolf's case) they saw the badly damaged Brass with her hands cupped back. 

"As a great Medabot would say: 'It's time to kiss your bot good-bye!'" cried Brass sending the blue beam known as Astral Pulse at Darkwolf. The Black Wolf didn't have time to even react and was thrown into the nearest tree. 

Darkwolf: 189% Damage to All Parts. _Function Ceased._

"The winners are Team Wolfbane!" declared Mr. Referee. At that, the humans woke up, and the Robos ran away like normal, but after picking up Darkwolf. 

"Good job, Brass." grinned N-Blade giving Brass a thumbs up. 

"Thanks." said Brass before falling to her knees. "N-Blade, remind me to never use that again in this sort of state." 

"Er, ok...." sweatdropped N-Blade. 

"Darkwolf is a force to be reckoned with. Wolfbane is almost his equal, but with all those extra weapons, I'm not sure Wolfbane can stop him...." admitted Matt as he inserted Wolfbane's medal in his Medawatch.

"Don't worry, Matt. I know what he's fully capable now, next time we bout I will win." declared the voice of Wolfbane.

"That's my wolf, never can keep you down. But if the Robos keep getting stronger like this, I don't know if we can stop them." stated Matt. 

"Don't fret, Matt. Self confidence is a key element in wining a Robattle. Just have faith and confidence and nearly no one can stop you." declared N-Blade.

"You are wise my friend, so very wise. Well at points." smirked Matt. "Come on guys, we need to repair some bots." 

Picking up their Medabots they took them over to Matt's house for yet another Repair Party. Yet, unknown to them, that Merrick was fighting like them, or that Merrick's life was in danger at the moment.

Merrick's ears never heard the noise of sword going into scabbard while walking away. He knew the choice Nisiko made, and sighed. Turning around with fluid motion he grabbed Nisiko's sword arm and forced her to drop it. Pulling her arms back and pinning to the ground he pulled back her hair and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. 

"I gave you a chance Nisiko, and I'm giving you one more right now. If you value your life, don't try anything stupid like that again. I've always given my foes two chances, and you are on your last one Nisiko. So, don't come after me." 

Giving a sharp tug on Nisiko's right arm, a sickening cracking noise filled the air and a cry of pain from Nisiko. "Something to remind you not to come after me. I bid you _adieu_." In a flash of light and puff of smoke Merrick was no where to be seen. 

Cradling her right arm, and chanting something through tears of pain a silver light engulfed the arm and it was good as new. Picking up her sword she sheathed it, and somewhere in her mind she knew Merrick could still see her and hear her. 

"Merrick, this isn't the last time we meet. I swear to you that next time I will win and you will lose." declared Nisiko.

"We shall see." whispered the voice of Merrick in the wind. "We shall see, indeed." 

**__**

To Be Continued.....

Isn't that Darkwolf something? One tough customer he is. And what about Nisiko? How does a human like her have powers? And what's with her obsession with silver? Only two weeks remain before the Alpha Project is complete, can our heroes stop it before it is complete? When will Nisiko attack again? Will she win the next time they meet like she declared? Or will Merrick have to put her in her place? Find out in the next chapter of Ninja-Wind!


	28. Location Relinquished

Me: Updated! Now onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. All borrowed characters belong to their respected owners.

Me: Review time! ^_^

HFH: Yup, the Alpha Project is going to be one dangerous thing! Mwuahahaha! XD You want something bad to happen to Henry? Ok, I'll try doing something bad to him. *pretends that he didn't notice the part of hoping nothing bad happens to Henry* Thanks for the review! ^_^;

Henry: You aren't serious are you? o.o;;

Me: Maybe yes, maybe no.

Henry: *grumbles*

****

Mad-Man: Forth spirit, eh? Sounds interesting. What?! I have to sacrifice myself to start a new dawn? Man, being a hero bites.... e.e; *sees the passed out Spirit Knight* Hmm, he holds weird crystals, maybe I should take them? *debates whether to or not* (Weird, I got the alert, but your review doesn't show up on the site. O.o;)

****

PoERL: *pales more* Freak......it's time for a little summoning, don't you agree gang? 

Kaira: *shocked at what she saw* Who you going to summon? 

Me: The older Merrick. He, myself, and Nisiko are going to the ERL, well what's left of it and see what we can do. *grabs a plain wooden staff and straps a katana to his back* Dimensional Rift! *a black blade forms at the tip of the staff, and I slice down ripping open a hole and out steps a 27 year old Merrick and 29 year old Nisiko* 

Merrick(present): Nisiko? Isn't she an enemy? 

Kaira: Mystic said this place is no longer safe, and she also said get as far away as possible. So why are you going there?

Me: She's neutral, all bounty hunters are mainly, they work for either good or bad meaning whoever hires them. And Kaira you aren't leaving this place despite what Mystic said. We three are going to check it out and slow down whoever is hunting you. Come on you guys, we're off. But first, I will leave a clone of sorts, more like weird personality. 

Everyone: You can clone yourself?! O.o;

Me: I'm a writer with a giant imagination that has will beyond anything. And where there is a will, there is a way. I always wanted to say that! ^_^;; Now to leave me clone here. *glows blue and another me is there* Later! *grabs future Merrick and Nisiko and runs off*

Warren: Great, a clone of Matt....wait he said split personality.....what did he mean by that? O.o;

Clone: More like his writing self and creative side. I'm a personality in a sorts, I think up of all that Matt writes and such. Now I got work to do! *runs off somewhere*

Everyone: O.o;;;

Kaira: That was weird.....And I don't get it, how can this _future_ Merrick going to help? He seems as strong as you.....and no offense I can kick your butt. 

Merrick: One, he is stronger, a hell lot stronger. He's masking his powers, eight years past Kaira since we last saw each other. Many trials, and hardships I've faced, or will anyway. I hate weird time splits like this. e.e;

Kaira: *isn't convinced* Hmm....

Merrick: I'll answer the last review since Matt and his clone, personality, whatever isn't here. 

****

Phantom Kensai: Merrick-Yup, Matt is making this ending come faster, he couldn't keep writing ya know? But he decided in making it this and three more chapters, maybe four can't decide. Er, knowing Matt he won't have that hard of time of writing the sequel. He knows what he's going to write already, but if he plans on writing a sequel to the sequel is undecided yet. To quote what Matt thought about the bounty hunter translation line: "Of course you probably would think of Boba Fett or Samus Aran as a bounty hunter. You are a Star Wars and Metroid fanatic in a sense." Hmm, a novelization of Tales of Phantasia? Matt likes reading novelizations of games he never played, since it lets him picture the game in his head. He's weird, I know. What? I'm a player? o.O;; How do you get that? O.o; And I want your answer man. Matt says thanks for the review.

Kaira: If he was a player, and playing me I'd torch him. *her hand is set ablaze in white flames* 

Merrick: *pales and thinks* _Sometimes I wish I was the stronger and older Merrick....._

Kaira: If SK said I can't leave this place, how is it any safer that he and two so-called powerful OCs left?

N-Blade: Hey, she's right! This place is less defended! Sound the alarm people! We got a writing realm to fortify! 

Link: Way ahead of you, Blade. *smashes a giant red button and the whole place goes into locked down mode. Windows and doors are covered with multiple layers of reinforced titanium doors. On the outside automated laser cannons and missile launchers surrounds the place. A giant laser web covers surrounds the place and last but not least a defensive shield surrounds the web*

Isis: When did Matt set all this up? O.O

Link: Always, he has an overactive imagination..... b.b;

Wolfbane: Maybe we should just get on with the chapter? Good, now lets continue with the story!

****

Chapter 27: Location Relinquished

It was three days since Merrick fought with Nisiko, and still the gang knew nothing. For reasons of his own, Merrick did not tell the others about the bounty on his head. Yet, whenever he went out with the others or patrolling, he kept sensing that he was being stared out. He knew it was Nisiko, and he waited for her to make the first move. 

Right now Merrick was sitting on his bed cross-legged and thinking. It was about nine in the morning, and he was in this position since six. Everyone who came to expect breakfast from the ninja wondered why he didn't make any this time. Each family member came into his room to see what he was doing, and left after seeing that he was deep in thought and didn't want to disturb him. 

Merrick was in his own world, lost in his thoughts. He was wondering about Nisiko, and when she would strike. He was also wondering why Isis was stealing that stuff, and why she didn't seem to go after the neko-te again. What really was on his mind is that how the katana he bought at _Rare Finds and Antiques _seemed to be his old one. 

After his bout with Nisiko and patrol, he compared the sheathe to his old katana to his new. They were one in the same. Down to every marking etched into the scabbard were to a perfect T. The only difference was that his older katana sheathe was a bit worn, compared to the fine leather of his new one. Looking at the markings, he knew there meaning, they meant: "This Blade Will Always Protect the Innocent."

Sighing to himself, he opened his eyes to check the time. It was around 9:30 now, sighing again he got out of his cross-legged position to lay down. He started thinking about Nisiko again. She was an enigma. How can such a pretty woman be a bounty hunter? 

__

Wait a second, pretty? What's with me? thought Merrick. _Well, I guess she is pretty. Holly wasn't that bad looking either. GAH! Why am I thinking such thoughts? _He started shaking his head furiously to try and desperately to shake out the thoughts. 

One thing is weird though, I thought I sensed everyone with powers here. How did she go undetected? I mean, I can sense every energy pattern throughout Japan if I try, and I did try a few times. So how did she go undetected? And her powers, they seem vaguely familiar, kind of like the people of Kartiana. But they don't have silver hair, and there is no chance she's from where I am. But can she? It's impossible isn't it? Then again, the impossible always seem to happen around me. Merrick just started shaking his head again.

"Man, thinking to much isn't healthy at points....." muttered Merrick rubbing his head. "Guess, I'll see what Matt is doing, that is if he's still here." Getting off his bed, he heading towards Matt's room.

Matt was in his room slightly bored. He was already dressed and ready if he needed to go out, but at the moment he was typing away at his computer. The young boy was trying to find out about any activity about the Robos through message boards on the net. Sadly, he was turning up with useless info from people who got ganged up on by the Robos and lost. 

He sighed heavily. Slumping down in his chair he wondered if there was a way that could make his echo signal work without the feedback. Only if there was a way to filter out the feedback signal. 

Filter? thought Matt. _That's it! I just need a way to filter out the feedback signal! But how? _Staring at his computer screen, it hit him. _Yes! My connections! I'll get one of them to send me some parts and programs to rig a device to go with my echo signal! _

Rolling his chair back to the computer, he pulled the keyboard out so he can type. Grabbing the mouse he clicked on his Buddy Screen and sent a message to his only contact on: Flara_Queen1209. 

"Flara! I need some parts and programs quick!" typed Matt. 

"Wow, calm down Matt. Send me a list of parts and programs you need and I'll get them to you." was Flara's reply. 

"Alright, I'm calm. Here's the list." typed Matt as he sent the list of his needed items. 

"Man Matt, this stuff would bring up a hefty price. But lucky for you I can get this stuff for almost nothing, and since you are one of my best customers, I'll sell it to you for a fair price." was Flara's response.

"Good, think you can get it to my place sometime this afternoon? You know where to hide the goods, the money will be there for you like normal." 

"I'm not sure if I can, but I'll try so don't get your hopes too up. If I can't, it'll be there something around dusk at the latest." 

"Alright, but I hope you can. Later Flara." typed Matt.

"Later, and again I'll try." replied Flara_Queen1209 before logging out. 

"Hopefully she can get me those parts. Then we can put an end to Ruby, Cloud, and the Robos!" declared Matt. 

It was now that his cousin, Link, N-Blade, Wolfbane, and Merrick came into the room. They heard Matt's yelling and came in, though Merrick was planning on checking on him anyway. Everyone one of them had raised eyebrows, the Medabots a metaphorical eyebrow. Matt just stared at them like they were weird.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" inquired the boy.

"No, but you were acting weird cuz." replied the blonde. 

"What she said." chimed in the Medabots.

"I was just going to check up on you." answered the ninja. 

"Hey, what were you thinking about that made you not make breakfast?" implored the girl. 

"Loads of stuff." simply said Merrick.

"Like what?" pushed Alexis.

"Life, my new sword, Isis and wondering why she is stealing, Ruby, Cloud, the Rubberobo Gang, and if you guys can beat them." sighed the former Shadow Knight in answer. 

"You doubt us? You of all people doubt us?" asked N-Blade. 

"I don't doubt you guys in a whole, but without a proper plan you guys won't stand a chance." 

"Who says we don't have a plan?" demanded Wolfbane.

"The fact that you guys haven't been meeting together and going over battle plans." 

"Damn." cursed the Wolf. 

"How hard is it to think up a plan?" questioned the Elf.

"Very without a strategic mind. And not all agreeing on it, or thinking of every outcome of the plan. Right now, you have 11 warriors, maybe 12 or 13 if you can get SMX and, or Isis to help out. But still, you are very outnumbered against the Robos. They have an army, you guys have just a small band. They can take you out with number alone." 

"He's right, but first we need to find where they are first." stated Matt glancing out the window. He did a double take when he thought he saw a silver clad woman in the tree, when he looked again whoever was there was gone. _Great, I'm going crazy now._

"Something wrong, cuz?" 

"It's nothing, Alexis. It's nothing." 

"It's something, Matt. Don't try covering it up, it's all in your eyes. What's the matter?" asked Merrick.

"Grr, fine. I think I'm going crazy now. Because out the window I thought I saw a silver clad woman in the tree!" exclaimed Matt. 

"'Silver clad woman?'" repeated the others, except Merrick.

"Yeah, crazy huh?" sighed Matt. 

"Yes it is." replied the others, but Merrick.

"No it isn't." said the ninja, earning him stares.

"You believe me then?" 

"Yes, because that woman is a bounty hunter. Her name is Nisiko and she's after me, thanks to Meda-Evil no doubt. We fought, I won and let her live. It seems she didn't take my breaking of her arm serious." said Merrick looking out the window. 

"You broke her arm?" questioned Link.

"Had to, I gave her a chance to run, but she chose to try and strike me while my back was turned. I broke her arm with one good pull, a sort of a gift good-bye and a reminder not to come after me." answered the ninja.

"Where is all that honor and such man?" asked N-Blade.

"You'll remember that I, we, whomever never shown much honor towards bounty hunters. One reason I gave her a chance to run is because she was a woman, the second I didn't kill her is because I give all my foes two chances. She seems to want to die instead, doesn't seem like most bounty hunters. Meda-Evil must be paying her a lot to risk chancing death against me. 

"But something troubles me. She has powers that comes from my dimension. A village filled with powerful people, but they never had silver hair. Most of their weapons and armor did have fair amounts of silver in them, and their clothing did revolve around silver. But never did people have silver hair there." explained Merrick.

"Why not just ask her if she's from your dimension?" asked Wolfbane.

"You think she'd give me an answer? Even I have my doubts." 

"You know, this could be your dimension and you just don't know it. It has been theorized that there are multiple dimensions out there in the universe, and some that even overlap each other. You can possibly just be from another time and not dimension." commented Alexis.

"Always possible, always possible. But the technology from my whatever was way more advance than this. Though, if this is a different time, you guys probably can't simulate our technology then....that is if you guys found anything......man this stuff is making my brain hurt!" 

"You are from another dimension! Dimension I say! But since this is weird writing, I'll just use the overlapping dimension theory! So, you are from another time! Mwuahahahaha!" shouted a voice from within the closet.

"Who the heck was that?!" questioned the others. Merrick walked to the closet and opened it revealing the Author Clone. 

"Great, it's the clone of the author. Let's throw him out!" declared Matt. 

"Yeah!" agreed the others. They rushed the Author Clone, opened the window and threw him out. 

"I'll be back!" shouted the Author Clone disappearing in black smoke. 

"Now, what was I going to say?" implored Matt. "I remember; what are we going to do now?" 

"Don't know." said the others together. 

"Well, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going after Nisiko to confront her about her powers. Later guys!" shouted Merrick jumping out the window and landing on his feet with ease. Changing into the Ninja of Shadows he tried finding Nisiko. 

"That was unexpected." commented Link.

"Not really, since he and I are almost one, I knew he would do something like that. He wants to know what happened in his past life, it is understandable. Me, I may have had a past, but if I want to know about it I can just ask Merrick. Yet, he has no one he can ask about what happened after he was turned into a medal. Nisiko may just be that person." explained N-Blade. 

"He has a point, but excuse me for a moment. I have something to do." said Matt walking out of his room. 

"What's he going to do?" questioned N-Blade.

"I don't know, use the bathroom?" shrugged Alexis. The others sweatdropped at the girl's comment. 

Matt walked down the stairs and pulled out an envelope from his pocket. He opened the envelope while walking down the stars and pulled some money out of it before closing it again. In the envelope was the money Flara_Queen1209 was asking for the parts and programs he needed. 

Going through the kitchen, he stopped there to open a drawer and pulled out some tape. Cutting pieces of the tape, he put some on the envelope and put the tape back into the drawer. Heading to the backyard via the door in the kitchen, he walked to a large green bush. Squatting down, he taped the envelope to the base of the bush. Walking back a bit, he couldn't see it. Grinning he went back into the house, and headed back upstairs to his room. 

"What did you do Matt?" asked N-Blade. 

"Um, er...use the bathroom." lied Matt. 

"And you couldn't just say you were going to the bathroom? You're weird, Matt." sweatdropped N-Blade. 

"Whatever, lets head to the HopMart to see the others. Maybe we can discuss a battle plan or something there with the others. That is, if they're there." said Matt. 

"Well, lets go then." said Alexis already out of Matt's room with Link not too far behind.

"Man, she couldn't wait until I shut down the computer? Grr, knowing her she's already out the door. Might as well leave it on." said Matt, but he did turn off the monitor to save power. He and his two Medabots went to go follow his cousin to the 24 HopMart. 

****

Rubberobo HQ

Armound Meda-Evil was in his office sitting at his desk. He was looking over the reports of the Alpha Project and grinned evilly. The reports claim that the Alpha Project is coming along faster than previously believed. It should be truly done in either 4-6 more days. Even if it was done in 6 days, it would be done 5 days ahead of schedule.

However, something has disappointed Armound. That something was Nisiko. She has failed to kill Merrick, but has declared she will. _Even if doesn't kill him, hopefully she can just distract him long enough so he can't interfere with Alpha! Mwuahahahaha!_ laughed Meda-Evil within his head. Ruby and Cloud walked into his office at that moment.

"Sir, who is this woman that you hired to defeat Merrick?" asked Ruby. 

"She is a bounty hunter that owed me a favor." 

"And that favor was?" implored Cloud.

"I got her out of some trouble. And what's with the questions? I'm the one who needs to know things here, not you insolent whelps!" 

"Touchy aren't we?" smirked Cloud. 

"Bad move, very bad Cloud." sighed Ruby. 

It was true, it was a bad move, Armound grabbed the remote and shocked Cloud once again. He decided to hold his finger on the button for some five minutes slowly turning up the wattage. When Cloud was finally released, he was on his hands and knees panting as smoke rose from his body. Armound was grinning from ear to ear. 

"If I could attack you, you wouldn't be alive this moment." growled Cloud.

"Another bad move." sighed Ruby again. 

Yet, another bad move, and Armound grabbed the remote again and shocked Cloud once more. He held his finger on the button for ten minutes and turned the wattage up faster and higher than before. When Armound stopped, Cloud was on the floor twitching and sparking with electricity every now and again. Dr. Meda-Evil was grinning evilly now and looked quite smug. 

"Will you ever learn?" muttered Ruby. Cloud didn't give an answer. She decided to turn her attention back to Armound. "Sir, from what I heard, this woman has powers like ours, is this true?" 

"It is, though if she is from where or when you two is unknown. I don't know much about her, never even seen her without her mask on since she was a child. All I know is that I helped her live her while growing up, she has had a rough childhood." answered Armound almost human-like. 

"No offense sir, but you sounded almost human there. Is it because she displayed her powers that made you help her grow up?" 

"Since, I feel good from frying Cloud, I won't take any offense from that. I'm not truly sure what made me help her, I just guess it was because she was so young and innocent. It was I that influenced her to become a bounty hunter when she shown signs of powers. This is why I called her in to handle Merrick." smirked Armound. (Clone Note: Man, he was out of character....I'll explain Nisiko's life a bit at the end)

"Sounds slightly more like to influence someone. Should we try the Alpha Project on a field run basis? Reports tell me our targets left there home and are heading towards the 24 HopMart." 

"Take everyone that isn't involved with the fusion process. We'll see in a field test if the Alpha can repair and increase strength. Takes these with you and give them to the dumb buckets, they'll download Alpha into you, Cloud, Darkwolf, and Nightshade." ordered Meda-Evil handing Ruby four black Medawatches. 

"Yes, sir." said Ruby strapping on two Medawatches on each arm before dragging Cloud out of the room. 

"Nisiko better live against fighting Merrick, she's like a daughter I never had." (Clone Note: More out of character! Ahhh! X.X;;) 

****

Somewhere in Japan

Merrick has been chasing after Nisiko, but he seemed to have lost her trail. He needed to know if she was from either his dimen-er...time or not. He still sensed her, but he couldn't seem to find her. He was surprised at how fast she was, they were at least a good ten miles from Matt's home. Glancing left and right he then saw a flash of silver to his right. 

Giving chase again, he was wondering why Nisiko was running from him. He was sure where she was leading him, but he was going to find out. Running some more, he noticed she was going to the forest, and decided to cut her off. 

Nisiko entered the forest and was deep in it before glancing over her shoulder. To her surprise Merrick was no where to be seen. When she turned around, she was not prepared for what happened. Out of nowhere Merrick tackled her to the ground from the front. The two rolled on the ground before jumping back and separating from one another. 

"What do you want..." panted Nisiko slightly her right hand on the hilt of her sword. 

"Answers." simply said Merrick crossing his arms. 

"Like you'll get them!" hissed Nisiko drawing her sword and lunging at the former Shadow Knight. Merrick just sighed and caught the blade between his hands, not struggling over the unreal strength the woman possessed.

"You can't beat me you know. Your possess powers like myself, but lack the knowledge in channeling them. You have both powers, and strength, yet no proper knowledge in using them. I on the other hand," Merrick sent a well placed kick to the stomach of Nisiko forcing her back and making her loosen the grip on her sword. "possess both knowledge and skill in using my strengths and powers." 

He hand the blade still between his hands in its stationary form. Forcing the weapon up, he grabbed it by its hilt, and span the sword around to test its balance. The sword was very well crafted. It was both light and sharp as the day it was forged. Grasping the hilt firmly he plunged the sword at the ground before Nisiko's feet.

"I want answers Nisiko, please give them to me." said the ninja his voice and eyes full of emotion. 

When the bounty hunter looked into his eyes, she felt a pang of guilt for trying to kill him. Sighing in defeat, she sat up and removed her mask revealing set of silver eyes. Taken aback slightly, Merrick nearly stumbled backwards in shock at her eyes. He was right, they were silver, but a shocking shade of it. 

"What do you want to know?" she sighed as she set her mask to her side and looking at her feet. 

"Well for starters, where did you get your powers?" 

The bounty hunter looked at him as if he grown a second head. "I was born with them, every human has powers, just sometimes they need to be unlocked through training. I was a rare case, mine didn't need to be unlocked. Now where did you get yours?" 

"I never said I'd reveal my past here, but might as well. We'll shoot questions back and forth to each other then. Mine were unlocked when I came to grips with my destiny. When I got the legendary sword of all the human Shadow Knights, that is when my powers were unlocked. Where are you from? I mean, are you from this dimension? Time?" 

"You get to ask three questions now?" 

"They weren't three, they all intertwine into one, now answer my question."

"I'm not sure where I'm from, I just remember being here since I was 13. All I remember is a flash of light and then waking up finding myself here." sighed the woman. "Where are you from then? And what do you mean by human Shadow Knights? What are they?" 

"Since I'm not evil, I'll answer your three questions. Me, I'm not sure if I am from another dimension or time. If it is time, this world changed a lot since my time then. Shadow Knights used to be demons Nisiko, that is until my great great great and so on great grandfather killed the current demon Shadow Knight with the Shadow Blade and taking on the demon's powers. It was then that the powers of the Shadow Knight resided in humans. The Shadow Knight was a dark knight who fought on the side of light, and his power was to be unmatched." explained Merrick. "What do you mean flash of light and waking up here? You had to have a past right?" 

"I don't remember anything beyond the flash of light and waking up in some alley. And if the Shadow Knight's powers were suppose to be unmatched, how come you are the Ninja of Shadows now?" 

"Easy question, as time goes on evil just tends to get stronger and stronger. By the time I got the powers of the Shadow Knight I used them to slay a demon. But only a few months after that were they lost to me by a more powerful evil. A stronger knight by the name of Luke "Cloud" Cutter. I still had some of my powers, but they were nothing to when I was the Shadow Knight. I went into training and learned the ways of the ninja and gained back my lost powers and some new ones after becoming the Ninja of Shadows. Now, why does Meda-Evil want me dead?"

"Who said my client was Meda-Evil?" 

"Don't answer a question with a question, now tell me, why does he want me dead?" demanded Merrick. 

"I never reveal a client's name or their objectives!" shouted Nisiko getting to her feet and drawing her sword out of the earth. She put her mask back on and held her sword in an attack ready position. 

"Fine, it's time we clash steel once again." declared Merrick drawing out his katana. When his sword was out the two charged at each other their blades clashing.

****

24 HopMart

The time was 11:00 and the gang was trying to discuss some form of battle plan. But it always failed since someone kept bringing up how they don't know where the Rubberobo HQ is. Warren was actually listening and giving some useful ideas! What was this? The end of the world!? Oh, no! The four horsemen of the apocalypse! Run for your lives! *whacked by everyone in the room, and coughs* Excuse my sudden oddness. Back to the story. 

"Hey, what Merrick told you guys makes sense. We are seriously outnumbered, and even if we use all are parts, we only have so many. Eventually our Medabots would be taken out." commented Koji. 

"I hate to admit it, but our upgraded bodies can only go so far." added Peppercat.

"They're right Matt, you need a better plan than just running into the Rubberobo HQ." chimed in Henry. 

"I'll think of something! Besides, we still need to find the place, and I probably won't find it until sometime after today or tomorrow. Plus, even when I do find it, we're going to have to gather some more people. So try and get any other friends to help." 

"How are you going to find the-.....?!" started Henry before he was cut off thanks to some shaking of the store. "Great, the store is under attack again." 

"We got to stop whoever is attacking!" declared Warren jumping off his stool. 

"We know who it is, it's the Robos no doubt." grumbled N-Blade. 

"Why are we still standing here?" questioned Sam.

"Don't know boss, why are we still standing here?" asked her two underlings. 

"Let's go already. It's time to get Meda-Busy!" 

"Right on dude!" 

"Let's go then!" yelled Matt. With that, they all rushed outside. There they were forced to dodge a hail of lasers coming from Darkwolf, Nightshade, and MegaMan. After gaining their senses they noticed that Cloud, Ruby, and Roll was there as well along with the Robo Generals, Sharktail, and Kelpgirl. 

"You won't know what hits you! Prepare to Robattle!" challenged Sharktail.

"Kid, I like your attitude! Soon, you'll get two golden antennas too!" laughed Seaslug.

"Right!" smirked Sharktail. "You ready MegaMan?" 

"Good to go!" grinned the Net Warrior.

"How about you Roll?" asked Kelpgirl. 

"Yes I am." declared the Net Healer.

"Fine we're all ready! Let's go then!" grinned Darkwolf. 

"We got all our choice targets yes?" asked Ruby.

"Um, not really." said all the evil Medabots. 

"Oy vey...." 

"We just going to stand here and have them mock us?" inquired N-Blade.

"No!" chorused the good Medabots. 

"Let's rock then!" 

"Medabots Robattle!" yelled Mr. Referee coming out of nowhere. 

"ATTACK!" ordered both sides, the Medabots ran at each other. 

Inside the 24 HopMart, Henry rushed into the store room. This time he planned on helping the others no matter if they found out about him. He reached the box he kept his SMX gear, but the second he opened it the boxes on top of the shelves fell on top of him! 

"Why is this happening to me?!" shouted Henry's voice muffled by the boxes burying him. To top it off, some cans of paint fell on top of the boxes pouring yellow and blue paint onto Henry. "WHY ME?!" (Here's your something evil HFH! ^_^;;)

Against the Blue Bomber were Metabee and Kantaroth. Not wanting to take any chances this round, Ikki transported Metabee's upgraded body while still in the HopMart. The two KBTs were exchanging laser fire with NET, but neither one of them were landing any hits. 

"This is getting nowhere! Shotgun Battle Chip in! Download!" shouted Sharktail inserting a chip into his PET. 

MegaMan's right arm converted into a blaster that looked close to his normal Mega Buster, save that the size of the blaster was bigger and the barrel slightly larger as well. He let loose a volley of blue lasers at the two insects. Metabee ran to the left to avoid the volley coming for him, while Kantaroth ran to the right. Neither one suffered any damage, but the same couldn't be said for the street or walls of the HopMart and some other buildings. 

"Hey dude! Let's try to keep the damage to a down low!" shouted Rintaro.

"Hey, if he hit your bots, their wouldn't be any holes in the walls and floor!" countered Sharktail with his mundane logic. 

"He has an odd point. But who cares?" smirked Metabee. 

"Why you! Spreader Battle Chip in! Download!" 

MegaMan's right arm converted in the same blaster as before, which surprised the others. It's when he let loose his weapon did they know _why_ it was called a _Spreader_. The blue lasers were flying again, but this time they kept splitting apart giving a more wider range of fire. The lasers were so far apart even the two Medafighters were forced to dodge. But their Medabots weren't as lucky. They were pelted pretty hard, but even after being hit multiple times their armor held together as if they were pelted with pebbles. 

"Hmm, it appears that the drawback of such a weapon as that it has low fire power dispute its range. Yet pretty good at chancing faster opponents." commented Ikki. 

"Um, yeah. But don't think just because you can analyze weapons like that doesn't mean you'll win! Get them MegaMan!" 

The three were blasting each other once again with their lasers, but now Metabee had more of a plan. He and Kantaroth were running circles around the Blue Bomber firing their lasers at his feet to keep him on his toes. That is until Metabee nodded and the two jumped back to unleash their attacks. Both fired their variety of missiles upon the Net Warrior. They were about to hit until......

"Area Steal and Sword Battle Chips in! Download!" shouted Sharktail slamming in two chips into his PET. 

MegaMan fizzled out of existence as the missiles were going to collided with him! Now, the missiles just hit each other causing the explosion to distract the others. MegaMan was nowhere to be seen, until he gave a battle cry as he jumped off a building with his energy sword arm. He was about to cleave Kantaroth in half, that is if he didn't bring out his Pulse Blade to block. The two jumped away from each other before running at the other energy weapons clashing. 

Link wanting some pay back was battling the pink Medabot by the name of Roll. Kelpgirl sent a Longsword Battle Chip to help Roll out. The two clashed steel against steel, and this was how Link liked it. It has been away since he fought an opponent sword to sword, and Roll wasn't half bad. She had a slight advantage thanks to her weapon being longer, but Link had a shield. So his sword wasn't both an offensive and defensive weapon. 

This battle was going better than his first with the femme Medabot, and he wasn't going to lose this one. With one well placed slash he sliced the pink Medabot's sword in half. Panicking she jumped back and threw a barrage of razor sharp projectiles at Link, that were in the shape of hearts? Baffled, Link almost didn't defend himself with his shield. When the hearts struck his shield, he was surprised it held considering how some of the more off side ones slashed his shoulders were ease even though they just grazed past them!

"Ok, maybe better isn't they best of choice of words at the moment." muttered Link to himself. Positioning his sword blade out, he took aim with his left arm for the female Medabot. Firing his Longshot hoping to catch her off guard, the sharp projectile flew with accuracy, but at the last moment deflected by Roll's antennas. Muttering again, the Elf charged at Roll. 

"Airshot Battle Chip in! Download now!" (Airshot chips come in handy at points)

Roll's right arm transformed into a sleek pink cannon with a large hole as a barrel. Firing she sent multiple pressurized shots of air at Link. The Elf defended with his shield again, but the shots knocked him back slightly and then threw him off balance. But lucky for him, the affects of the chip wore off and so the femme couldn't fire on him. 

"You like wind? Oh, I'll show you wind! Farore's Wind!" shouted the Elf Hero. The wind around him started picking up, at first it just seemed like a light breeze, but it got stronger and stronger like a cyclone. The dust gathered up in a funnel, and the mini dust tornado flew at Roll throwing her into a lamppost and pelting her were dust and rocks. 

"Roll!" shouted Kelpgirl in worry, looking at her PET she was shocked at the power of the attack. 

Roll: 68% Damage to All Parts. 

"Grr...you'll pay for that! Recovery 100 Download!" yelled the girl as she inserted the recovery chip. Roll glowed pink and was fully recovered! 

"Damn...." cursed Link channeling his energy within his blade for maybe a quick win. 

"Zeus Hammer Battle Chip in. Download." calmly said the girl inserting the chip. 

In a flash of light, Roll held in her hands a large war hammer. Link wanting to end this now slashed downward sending a sword beam at Roll. But the female Medabot blocked the attack were her powerful hammer. Grinning evilly she charged at Link hammer raised to crush him. 

Nightshade was doing battle with Sumilidon, Dragonite, and Brass. Brass and Dragonite were sending a volley of lasers and missiles at the KLN, but the King Lion had other plans. Firing at few Dark Shots at the two shooters sent them running for cover and left him the with the Saber Tooth Tiger for a bit. 

Nightshade was firing a barrage of lasers at Sumilidon from his dual Quad-Shots. Sumilidon was running harder and faster than last time with his fight with Nightshade and the Lion noticed this. Sumilidon was running circles around him, and then reared back to strike! On both his arms, his sword claws appeared and he slashed Nightshade across the chest multiple times before having to pull back. His claws did actual damage to the King Lion! 

Nightshade: 24% Damage to Body. 

"Impressive, last time you and your friends couldn't even scratch my armor, now you do actual damage. But you have a long way to go in beating me Cub!" declared Nightshade frying two dark blasts at the STG. The twin blasts only met twin Fang Rockets that collided with them. Using the smoke screen as cover, he signaled to Dragonite and Brass. 

Brass' extra cannons appeared and she charged her Star Cannons to full power. Ports opened all over Dragonite's body as white flames flecked out to prepare for a Dragon Fury attack. As the smoke cleared Sumilidon rushed Nightshade and nailed him with a powerful Hammer Fist that sent him crashing into the ground. Running the heck away, Brass and Dragonite unleashed their attacks on Nightshade. The white cyclone of fire and twin white star beams hit the KLN throwing him into a building. 

Nightshade: 57% Damage to All Parts. 

Nightshade got up laughing like a demented Medabot. Some of his servos grind as he stood up, but he was laughing none the less. The others who were cheering because the nailed Nightshade turned to the KLN with wonder. They were wondering why he was laughing. 

"You won't defeat me, and that is a promise!" cackled Nightshade. But he was only pelted with more laser fire, flames, and fang shaped rockets. It was like he was taking damage on purpose, but why the gang couldn't even guess.

The Vile Knight was against the three people who are apart of an annoying school gang. The Screws surrounded Cloud and opened fire on the KNT. Cloud didn't even bother trying to dodge. Controlling the air temperatures around him, the lasers bounced off the layer of air as the electricity was deflected towards the earth. 

"You commoners won't defeat me this round. It was a fluke I lost before, but I won't again! Air Blades!" shouted Cloud slashing rapidly with his sword. Blades of air flew at the three, but they were able to dodge the attacks. The Screws wondered what they could do, attacking from a distance was pointless if Cloud could just change the air patterns to protect himself. Missiles, electricity, and lasers were all pointless, though maybe not. 

"Sloan have Totalizer attack with Omni-Cannons, something tells me your lasers won't be affected that much against his weird air shield." ordered Spike. (Clone Note: Wow, it is the end of the world, Spike said something smart..... o.o;;) 

"Alright, you heard him Totalizer. Omni-Cannons now!" 

Totalizer's Omni-Cannons appeared and he opened fire upon Cloud. The rapid fire of the lasers were flying at Cloud, some bounced off his air shield, but those that didn't pounded the Knight hard in the arms and chest. Krosserdog and Peppercat not wanting to be left out fired on him as well. The Knight was thrown high and crashed back down into the earth having a hard time getting back up.

"Spike how did you know?" questioned Samantha.

"I remember reading a battle tactic like this. Lasers from Medabots like Krosserdog would be deflected by the air because the air is deflecting the light within the lasers. However, Totalizer's lasers are made up of mostly protons as well as light making only some of the lasers would be deflected, but not all. Cloud would have to use more energy to deflect Totalizer's blasts, but since he didn't know his current shield wouldn't block all of the lasers, he was blasted." explained Spike like it was nothing.

His two fellow Screws looked at him with giant sweatdrops on the back of their heads. "You just made no sense Spike." they said together. 

"You're not through with me just yet!" laughed Cloud running at the three Medabots slashing madly and running past them. After he sheathed his sword they fell to the ground hurt. "Mwuahahaha!" 

Ruby and N-Blade were exchanging a variety of punches and kicks with one another. Neither seemed to be making any progress as the other just blocked any attack that flew their way. Jumping back from each other they started exchanging blasts of ruby red and black. 

Drawing her flame shaped sword she slashed at N-Blade, but for some odd reason he refused to draw his sword and just left and right. Pulling his daggers out of their sheathes he blocked a swing with one and swiped with the other slicing Ruby's exposed stomach. Hissing in pain Ruby stumbled back and clutched her wound. 

"I'll get you for that N-Blade." hissed Ruby. 

"Whatever Pendara." smirked N-Blade thrusting his dagger forward. Ruby blocked in time with her sword. Setting her flame sword ablaze she slashed vertically upon N-Blade. Bringing his daggers in X defense he blocked the blazing sword. Pushing them forward he tripped Ruby and sliced her legs.

Ruby hissed in pain and kicked N-Blade away with a Blaze Kick. Thrown back by the flamed boosted kick, he almost crashed into a wall. But he used the wall of the building as a stabilizer and pushed himself forward at Ruby daggers glowing black. Ruby not noticing his return, hardly had time to put up her sword to mount any kind of defense. But it wouldn't have mattered. N-Blade sliced X fashioned and sliced through the sword and cut into Ruby's chest. 

Holding her chest and hissing in pain she glared at N-Blade while on the floor. Panting slightly, she picked herself up and drew out her spear. Spinning her spear she trust it forward sending the flaming white spear of Huntress Spear at the NON-type. Smirking, N-Blade's sword had a water dragon snake around it, slashing downward he unleashed Geyser Dragon upon the spear dousing it out and throwing Ruby into the floor. 

"NO MORE MRS. NICE WOMAN!" shrieked Ruby. "LAVA STORM!" 

From her right hand poured out pure molten rock at N-Blade. N-Blade not expecting this barely had time to dodge the attack. Then what appeared to be meteorites were raining down upon him forcing him to dodge like mad. Flames rained down from the heavens as well and N-Blade was on pure defense now. He wasn't sure if even he could keep dodging forever. 

Both the light and dark wolves clashed their energy blades with one another. The two were nearly equal, except of course that the darker had more fire power than the lighter one. Darkwolf planning on wanting to end this quickly his Magna Rocket launcher appeared, but was promptly cut off as soon as it was out. 

Growling at his lighter half, he fired a plasma blast from his left hand. Wolfbane dodged with ease and kicked Darkwolf across the jaw with a blazing blue flame coated foot. Following up with a quick laser to the shoulder his laser hit with great accuracy causing the arm to spark after its connection. 

Darkwolf tried moving his right arm, but it wouldn't move without sparking badly. His Golden Blade just dissipated due to the lack of power. Growling in frustration, his chain guns appeared at his side and fired upon Wolfbane with its golden volley. The Wolf just dodged left and right to slice them away. 

"GRRRRRRR!!!!!!! AAAAAARRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" howled Darkwolf and unleashed his Sonic Blast at Wolfbane. The sear power of the attack ripped the floor apart and cracked a wall. This battle was going to cost the city some money at the rate it was going. A barrage of shots from Feral Fire flew at Wolfbane, but he managed to dodge. 

"I'm ending this! Arctic Fury!" shouted the Wolf. He sent his tri-blast attack at Darkwolf, but somehow the Black Wolf managed to dodge the triple threat attack. The Black Wolf sent rapid plasma blasts at the Wolf with his left hand. But was forced to stop when a well placed Lupine Laser forced the arm render-less. 

"You going to give up?" asked Wolfbane.

"Never!" growled Darkwolf. 

The hunter and ninja clashed their blades together once again. Each looked for an opening in the others sword handling, but found none. Merrick's blade glowed black while Nisiko's sword glowed silver and with each clash did the glow around their blades intensify. Jumping away from each other they slashed their blades down and from their swords sent out blasts of silver and black. The two blasts canceled the other out. 

Pulling out a few shuriken, Merrick threw them at the bounty huntress. But the huntress silver blade deflected the stars into a nearby tear. Sheathing her sword she jumped into the air and went into a corkscrew spin where she sent daggers flying at the ninja. Not once was Merrick expecting Nisiko to do something as drastic as this and was forced to play defense by dodging the raining daggers. 

She landed onto her feet with grace and didn't show any signs of dizziness. Ripping her sword from its sheathe she ran at the ninja. The clearing echoed as their swords clashed with one another. Kicking Merrick in the side, she sent the taller man to the floor. Her hands blazed silver and she sent silver flames at the former Shadow Knight. 

Using Shadow Walk, the flames went through him and torched the grass where he was. Appearing behind Nisiko he tapped her in the shoulder, Nisiko being no fool went into a mild sword spin where Merrick blocked with his own sword. Sending electricity through his sword it traveled through Nisiko's shocking the woman. Falling to her knees and panting, Nisiko tried to get over the shock and rise back to her feet. 

Awaiting the final blow to come, Nisiko just waited there panting on her hands and knees. Yet, moments past and still no end to her life, straining her head up she saw that Merrick was a few feet away from her waiting for her to get back to her feet. He wanted to defeat a warrior in combat, not while they were on their hands and knees. A small grin appeared on her face as she found new strength to get up. Turning her neck to the warrior before her she nodded and he too returned the nod. The two ran at each other wanting to finish this battle with honor. 

Seeing how her attacks weren't hitting N-Blade she came to one decision. "We're using the Alpha Project now!" 

"Huh?" was the general response she got from the good guys. 

"You sure Ruby?" asked Cloud blocking staff blows and lasers without even looking.

"Yeah, for all we know it might not work." added MegaMan while clashing blades with Kantaroth, but being forced to dodge lasers from Metabee. 

"Yeah what he said. It might not work, and I like things rolling nicely." chimed in Roll trying the smash Link with her hammer. 

"Let's just so them the power of Alpha." growled Nightshade and Darkwolf together. 

"Alright lets do it then." added the three who had doubts. 

"Alpha Program Download!" shouted the Generals hitting a button on their Medawatches. 

"Alpha Battle Chip in! Download!" yelled the other two Robos. 

The six evil Medabots were engulfed in a golden glow. Any battle damage they received disappeared, but something that wasn't suppose to happen, happened. The six were healed, but the evil ones fell to their knees sapped of their strength.

"The Alpha Program is still flawed!" gasped MegaMan trying to get back up. 

"It took our strength instead of increasing it!" growled Darkwolf. 

"We're sitting ducks!" yelled the others. 

"Hey guys, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked N-Blade.

"Oh, yeah. Let's blast them while they're down!" chorused the others. 

"Let's so them our power! The Power of Teamwork and Friendship!" yelled Matt.

"YEAH!" 

The eleven Medabots gathered their strengths and pooled them into one giant combo blast. Each fired their personal attack and it combined into a fusion attack they decided to dub: PTF. The PTF engulfed the enemies and took them all out in one giant explosion. 

"Function ceased! The winners are Team Ninja-Wind!" declared Mr. Referee before running off. 

"We lost! Now we must report how Alpha fail today, we must go!" Gathering their Medabots they ran for it like always. 

"And again they run, like normal. I swear I should have just planted a tracer on then....oh well, I'm heading home. This battle wasn't too bad, so I doubt you guys need my help in repairing your bots so you can do them yourselves. But if you think you can't leave your bot's body at my house since I can't fix them today if _something_ comes up." said Matt. 

"We don't need any repairs." chimed the others. 

"If you want to stay cuz no problem, but I need to do something." said Matt. 

"I'll stay over here. Hope you finish whatever you need to do." 

"Come on guys we got to jet." said Matt to his two Medabots. "Later guys."

"Bye!" yelled the others. 

The remaining nine kids went back into the HopMart to find it empty. They called Henry's name and didn't get any response. Searching everywhere but the storage room he wasn't anywhere.

"If he's not here, that only means he somehow left or in the storage room." declared Alexis. Opening the door and peering in, she gasped at what she saw. Henry was buried under a pile of boxes! Rushing over she lifted the box and it was empty? Well, some where empty others had stuff like chips, catalogs, and juice boxes. She also saw some paint cans spilled over as well on top of the boxes. Pulling off all the boxes, she giggled as she saw Henry was painted yellow and blue. She called the others over and they burst out laughing at what they saw. 

The ninja and huntress were exchanging sword blows with a new fury. With each clash, the swords sent sparks flying. The huntress kicked Merrick in the side and then in the other. The fins on her gloves lengthen and she slashed Merrick across the chest sending blood everywhere. 

A hiss of pain passed the lips of the ninja and he gave a glared at the woman before him. Clutching his wound with his free hand and muttering something, his hand glowed and the cuts closed themselves up completely healed. Stabbing his sword into the earth, he sent a shockwave of shadow energy through it like electricity and it hit the huntress.

The huntress' blade fell out of her grip and fell with a thud into the soft grass. She fell knees first and then onto her hands, before collapsing completely. Hearing and feeling the noise of Merrick's feet walking towards her, she waited for death now. But again nothing, he just turned her over a smirk behind his mask. 

"You don't deserve a warrior's death, Nisiko. You and I are nearly the same, warriors with a past, yet one filled with hardships. You don't deserve death, you deserve life. A real life Nisiko, get out of this while you still can, or I won't hold back again."

"You said you'd finish me if I faced you again, and here is again...so why didn't you?" she asked in disbelief.

"To kill an honorable warrior as yourself shouldn't be done. You may not seem honorable at times, but you have the spirit of an honorable person. Never forget that, nor come after me again. Life is more important than money, it always is and it will always be." declared Merrick sheathing his sword and walked away. 

"Life is more important than money, but not when there is nothing worth living for." she muttered slightly, trying to get back up, but giving up to lay down where she is.

Matt was home, the first thing he did was head towards the bush and to his surprise the stuff he needed was there! Grinning from ear to ear he ran to the garage to build the filtering device. _Flara you're a life saver_. thought Matt. 

After hours of planning and doing, it was almost midnight when Matt finished the filter. Going upstairs he installed the filter device to his computer, using hacking skills that no ten year old should possess let alone know about he was able to gain control of the Medabots Corporation's satellite and sent his echo signal out. The feedback signal was still semi-active until Matt turned a knob on the filter and it stopped completely. 

According to his findings, the Rubberobo HQ was somewhere in the forest. Doing some more testing, he discovered that it wasn't in the forest, but under the forest! Now, all he needed to do was devise a plan of attack. And he must strike soon before the Robos fixed the Alpha Program. But first, he needed some sleep.

**__**

To Be Continued....

Another chapter is done folks and the location of the Robo HQ is in an underground cavern under the forest! Will our heroes find the entrance? What is there plan of attack? Can Matt really come up with one? Will the Robos fix the problem before the gang decides on a plan of attack? Will Merrick really kill Nisiko if it comes to it? Or will Nisiko take his advice and leave? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

Clone: Woo-hoo! Well, like I said, I'd explain a bit about Nisiko. From the intro, you can guess Nisiko is two years older than Merrick. And from his thoughts you can guess she is from the Village of Kartiana. But you don't know is that she is shunned by the villagers because of her silver hair and eyes. In old legends it is a bad omen if a child was born with silver hair or eyes, but with both is said that child would bring destruction upon the village. Her parents never could find the heart to do it and fled the village, but some of the other villages near Kartiana knew of their legends, but thought nothing of it. She does meet with Merrick, but after the whole Ruby and Cloud fiasco. And she was a bounty hunter then as well. They fought, Merrick one and spares her, but will she die in this fic? Only I know! 

Clone: Oh, and Holly is from my fic as well. Just an odd character who helped Merrick out by lending him a hand with something. Now I'm jetting again! *runs off* 

~Night time~

Kaira: *is finally alone and got the secret part of the letter* Yeah, now she tells me Merrick might be killed. Oh well, the future Merrick isn't technically my Merrick....How am I going to get out of here without sounding off the alarm? *thinks thinks* Could just blast my way out.....no that'd draw too much attention. Stealth, must use much stealth. 

*runs out of the room given to her and heads to the computer Link used to set up the sercurity system*

Kaira: Now, I just need to hack into this so I can turn off the sercurity system for a bit and have it restart so the others are safe at least. I doubt that clone is as powerful as the original, but he sure is more insane. *just types in a few commands and she's in the sercurity system's mainframe. With a few more commands she shut it down and had it on an auto-reset in the next 45 seconds* Man, Matt needs a better system, any five year old can hack into this....well that is if the five year old was a Rumor OC that is. Why am I talking to myself? Time is wasting! *she runs out the door heading to her destination* 


	29. Calm Before the Storm

Clone: Another chapter locked and dropped! ^_^

N-Blade: Man, why did Matt have to make a clone of himself that is crazier than the original?

Clone: Who knows? Now let's get this intro stuff over with guys and gals! It's disclaimer time! Mwuahahaha! XD

Disclaimer: I, nor does the original own Medabots. Any borrowed characters belong to their respected owners. 

Merrick: *runs in panting* Guys.....!

Everyone: Yes? ô.o

Merrick: Kaira's gone! 

Everyone: WHAT?! How?!

Merrick: Don't know! We have to find her!

Link: Calm down, calm down man. Yo, Clone Matt get on with the reviews and I'll check if the security system was breached or something.

Clone: Will do! *salutes*

Warren: He gives me the creeps..... .;;

Others: Like you don't? u.u;

Warren: I resent that! .o;

****

HFH: Clone-Glad ya liked it. Yup, it has everything, but shall I, er the original continue to torment Henry? Who knows?! Mwuahahahaha! Remember, Alpha does more than just restore Medaparts of damage, but it also is supposed to increase strength. And it has the fusion power as well. The design even freaks me out, and that's saying something. *whispers* It's very strange....at least in my opinion. *aloud* Thanks for the review, and everyone here wishes ya good luck on your exam! 

Link: What the hell? Someone hacked into the system according to this.....and it was from the inside. But whoever did this had the system set for auto reset. No bad guy would do that, so it had to be Kaira. Time of system corruption......unknown?! Damn you computer! *kicks it* 

Merrick: Why did you leave Kaira?! Why?! 

****

Demon of Shadows: Clone-Thanks for the review man!

Clone: *raises an eyebrow* What the hell? ô.o 

Fic Matt: What is it? 

Clone: Some weird review.....no name, just question marks....

N-Blade: Well you have to reply.....

Clone: Fine..... e.e;

****

???: Clone-Reveal your identity or feel the wrath of the Shadow Knight Clone! 

Merrick: *reads the review and starts growling in rage* Who are you?! If you harm a hair on Kaira's head I'll smite you good! *draws his katana and it glows a blazing black* Wait, old ally? What the hell? If I find out where you are I'll tear you limb from limb! No friend of mine would ever hurt someone without just cause. Screw talking, I want your blood! FACE ME COWARD! 

Everyone: *slowly walks away from Merrick backwards freaked. They never seen Merrick this pissed even when he was brain washed.* 

Clone: Be calm, Merrick. The Original Matt will get whoever is doing this, hopefully....and let's just pray it isn't who I think it is....

Fic Matt: How can you know who it is? I mean, Original Author Matt has no enemies on FF.net, so who can it be? 

Clone: You don't want to know who I think it is......

Merrick: *starts panting slightly as he calms down slowly* I'm fine.....I just hope that the Original does get him....or at least my future self.......

****

Phantom Kensai: Clone-Er, that's not what Merrick meant, I mean anyone can tell my original self is a game player. You said Merrick was a player, a ladies man of sorts. That is what Merrick meant..... o.o;; And I bet he still wants an answer to why you think he's a player.....though in this current state of mind, I doubt he'd like any answer.... o.o;; But still, I'd like to here the answer, it sounds funny when someone thinks one of my characters is something they're not. So please clarify that a bit to enlighten us all. Thanks for the review! 

Merrick: *keeps having same thoughts* Must kill jerk whose voice that belongs to.....must kill jerk whose voice that belongs to.....must kill jerk whose voice that belongs to......

****

Mad-Man: Clone-OW! Stupid crystals, stupid original for not being here to take the damage instead! .o; If I find out how to attack you, you crystals will meet my friend, THE HAMMER! *pulls out a giant metal hammer and laughs evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wolfbane: This intro was way too long, get one with the fic! 

Clone: Ok! Onto the fic!

****

Chapter 28: Calm Before the Storm

It was two days after Matt discovered the location of the Rubberobo HQ. He wanted to rush in there guns a blazing, but thought against it. He and the others did need a plan, and he was praying that the Robos didn't fix the problem with Alpha. The only plan he had at the moment was to gather everyone together and lead an attack upon the Robos, but he knew that would be suicide. 

Staring at his computer, an idea came to him. It was true that even with the upgraded bodies that the Robos would still outnumber them, and win with mass numbers. That is, if they didn't come prepared. Pulling up a list of Medaparts, he thought of which ones would fit with the others. Thinking up of the list, he knew what parts would go perfectly with the others. Getting up, he headed towards Merrick's room to find his cousin there as well. 

"Good morning Matt, sleep well?" greeted Merrick.

"Not really, one can't sleep well when war is on the horizon." answered Matt. 

"What do you mean, war on the horizon? You mean with the Robos?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I know where they are. And I knew for two days, but never said anything until I came up with a plan. Now I have one." declared the boy.

"You knew where they were and didn't tell us?! We could have helped you devise a plan, what if this plan doesn't work?" shouted Alexis.

"It will work, just trust me cuz. We need to gather all are forces together. That means we need Space Medafighter X, Isis, Rokusho, and a certain Samurai Medabot to help us out." 

"You want Kenoi in this? Why?" questioned N-Blade who hidden in the room. 

"Because he's powerful, and we can use all the help we can get." 

"What about Isis? She doesn't seem like the type to help us out after all those robberies." commented the ninja. 

"Hey, that's where you come in. I need to find Isis and SMX to convince them to come with us. I may know where the Robos are, but we still need to search the forest to find the entrance." 

"Fine, but it'll be tough to probably convince Isis. It may take awhile to find her too. SMX on the other hand, I can probably find." 

"Why is that?" asked the ever so quiet Wolfbane. 

"Since I know who he is." smirked Merrick.

"And who is he?" asked the others.

"Can't tell ya, but I can use this knowledge to blackmail him into coming with us. Though, he'd probably come anyway." 

"Fine, but we need someone to control Kenoi. Then again, he can probably fight by himself. Dr. Aki wasn't really ordering him much except to change into Samurai-Mode. So, if we can get everyone we would have 15 people. Well we need to get to work. I already have a list of Medaparts to give the others to help them out, and we have to fill them out on my plan." said Matt.

"What is your plan?" inquired the others.

"Can't tell you, yet. It's a secret." smirked the boy before getting hit upside the head by Alexis.

"Fine you won't tell us, but I'll hit you if you say, 'It's a secret.' again." stated Alexis.

"Ok, I won't." grumbled Matt. 

"Who's going to get Kenoi?" asked N-Blade.

"Maybe Koji can. He does have a carriage after all, at least that is what Ikki says. He doesn't really seem rich considering how he always walks with us and stuff." commented Matt. 

"Hey, eat breakfast first guys. It's cereal for today, didn't cook again." said Merrick.

"The city is in danger and you want us _to eat breakfast_?" questioned Alexis. 

"Yes I do, since it is not healthy to not eat breakfast. I should know, being a traveler, I never got to eat breakfast often and I feel lousy until I can get something to eat." 

"But.....but.....the city is in danger!" exclaimed Matt.

"Breakfast first, playing hero later." said Merrick in a firm voice. 

"Good grief, I think I liked you better as a Medabot...." sweatdropped Matt.

"Take that back. The city can wait a few more minutes, besides we still need to call the others to gather within the 24 HopMart." 

"Fine fine, breakfast first...." grumbled Matt.

"Good, but I get to leave since I already eaten. I'll try to get the Isis and SMX, by the time you call the others to gather together. Later guys!" With that said and done, Merrick jumped out of the window landing on his feet with grace. 

"He never ceases to amaze me...." mumbled the two cousins. 

Merrick was blur running with inhuman speed towards the 24 HopMart. Before he left, it was 8:00, and by the time he got there it was still 8:00. Taking a look in, he saw Warren and Dragonite there, dancing to his music. Merrick had numerous sweatdrops on the back of his head. 

Man, does he live here or something? And he calls that dancing? Then again, I can't really dance either...... thought Merrick. _Now where is Henry? He's not behind the counter, so that must mean he's in the store room. _

Merrick faded out of existence and appeared in the store room. He saw that Henry was trying to clean the paint mess on the floor Alexis told him about. He wondered why Henry just didn't use paint thinner instead of trying to scrub and scrape it off. _And he's suppose to be a super thief? Man, he must not be that bright at points then._

"Hey Henry, or should I say Phantom Renegade?" greeted Merrick. 

"Huh?" was Henry's response, looking up at Merrick. "Oh, hi Merrick and what do you mean Phantom Renegade? I'm not the Phantom, don't be silly." 

"I know you're the Phantom, and don't deny it. I found your note for meeting Isis at the bridge, and I heard her call you Henry. You're also must be Space Medafighter X, because there is only one Arcbeetle registered out there in the world." 

"You can't prove a thing! I'm not the Phantom!" panicked Henry.

"Just right there, you said I couldn't prove a thing. No person accused of something would ever say that if they weren't what they were accused of. So the jig is up." 

"Grr....fine I'm the Phantom. What do you want? Going to blackmail me as well?" 

"Blackmail? Ahh, that must be why your are working with Isis, blackmail. Yes, I would blackmail you if you didn't do what I wanted. But I believe you will, Matt needs your help as Space Medafighter X. He found the location of the Robo HQ and wants your help. I know that you know Rokusho as well, so bring him as well. Matt is going to discuss the battle plan over here, but don't worry just act normal and I'll just tell him you agree to coming and fill you in." 

"Yes, I would have agreed to come anyway. I would have just followed you, but I guess I'll just meet you guys there with Arcbeetle and Rokusho." said Henry.

"Good, task one is done. Now I need to find Isis, got any clue where she lives?" 

"Isis? You're going to get her help as well? She never told me where she lived, just always called the HopMart or left me notes if she needed my help." answered the clerk. 

"Dang, oh well. I'll just trace Freya's energy pattern then, though that will probably be hard slightly considering how much ground I have to work with. Oh, and use paint thinner or something to get rid of the paint spill." 

"I would, but as you can see this store room isn't that well ventilated, only those small windows. Though, I guess I can, but just do it when there aren't as many customers coming." 

"Good idea. Well, later Henry and listen well to what the guys have to say." said Merrick before just disappearing. 

"Yeah, I will."

****

Rubberobo HQ

It has been two days since the field test of Alpha and it was a partial failure. Armound was still angry at how it failed. Anytime some passed by his office door he'd throw something at them, be it a book, or crystal figurine. Not only that was driving him mad, it was that Merrick was still alive. 

Darkwolf, Nightshade, Ruby, Cloud, and a Robo scientist came into the room. They were all bombarded with books, figurines, and pens. The five defended themselves the best they could before Armound calmed slightly. 

"Sir, our reports so why the Alpha Program failed in these individuals as well at MegaMan and Roll." reported the Robo.

"And why was that?!" hollered Armound. The group grimaced slightly, and it took a few seconds before the Robo recovered.

"In all our tests of using Alpha in the subjects for the fusion creation, it always succeeded. Going into a closer look of why it always worked for them and not the others, we found that since they all fused together the Medabots created a sort of extra program that grants them full use of Alpha. Since the others never were meant for fusion, they never had this extra program created by the fusion Medabot, so fell prey to the flaw that we didn't see. After further works, we have almost completed Alpha so it will work in Medabots not meant for fusion." explained the scientist.

"What's the time status of completion?" asked Armound very calm now.

"Sundown, sir." 

"Good, now leave so you can get it done." ordered Meda-Evil. The Robo saluted before leaving quickly. "Now, why have you four come to see me?" 

"Cloud said he has something to say." growled Nightshade. 

"Yeah, he did. So spill the beans already." said Darkwolf growling slightly. 

"Tell them already." sighed Ruby.

"Well, I had a dream......" started Cloud.

"A dream?!" shouted Nightshade, Darkwolf, and Armound.

"Why do you dare bug me with that?!" yelled Armound.

"Let me finish." sweatdropped Cloud. "The few vivid dreams I had as a human and as a Medabot were visions. In this one, I saw that the final battle is close at hand, who the victor will be is unknown." 

"A dream is a dream. Now don't bother me any further with your pathetic dreams." hissed Meda-Evil. "And the four of you, train hard in the training room. Your performances are being to falter.....you all need to be sharp to win!" 

"Yes sir." said the four Medabots before leaving for the training room.

"The final battle is close, eh? Doubt what he says is the truth, he was always a bother." sighed Armound. 

****

Medabot Corporation

Dr. Aki was at his desk typing on his computer when he suddenly got mail. Reading it, he saw that Matt said he knew where the Robos were, but needed some help and wanted Kenoi. Reading it some more, he saw that it said Koji was going to pick up Kenoi and was already on his way.

"He didn't even give me a chance to say yes or no....." sighed Dr. Aki. Reading the last line, he saw that it was a reminder, telling him that he'd help out Matt anyway he could, and borrowing Kenoi was a way of helping him. 

"Great, he caught me in a loop hole. Well, he's still in the prototype stage, but he's still powerful even after another slight downgrade. Better get him prepped and ready then." 

He picked up his phone and told the engineers working on Kenoi to have him ready by the time he gets there. Setting the phone back down, he went to the testing labs. _I just hope that Matt will try and keep Kenoi in one piece._

****

With Merrick

Merrick was running through the city and jumping from building to building. He was trying to do the impossible by locking onto Freya's or as he once knew her as Rei's energy signal. Concentrating on one energy while the person is close is easy, but trying to detect it through an entire country was something else. 

__

Come on where are you?! thought Merrick in frustration. 

Grabbing a piece of drift wood that was on a roof he used it to grind on the side of a building. Doing a 360 jump to the next building, the piece of wood collapsed sending Merrick tumbling onto the roof. _Note to self, never do that again! _Getting up he shook his head and continued his run trying to search for Isis. 

Landing on the roof of a building he decided to try and concentrate to find Freya's energy pattern. Sitting down crossed legged, he took three deep calming breaths before clearing his mind to detect Freya. He knew Rei's energy pattern like the back of his hand, but trying to single it out was difficult. _THERE!_

Getting up, he ran towards an apartment building to his left. Stopping before the edge of the building next to the one Freya was in he had to find out what apartment it was. Concentrating he detected Freya was in a building on the fourth floor. Jumping across to the building, he slide down to the balcony of Isis' apartment. Opening the sliding glass door, he entered the room. 

Merrick rose an eyebrow, the living room was pretty bland. Just a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table, and TV in an entertainment system. But then again, remembering how Isis dressed when in normal clothing was pretty plain. _Where are those two? Freya is here somewhere, so where is Isis? _

Walking deeper into the living room he heard the noise of water shutting off. A door knob being turned and sounds of footsteps as well are what he heard. Then a gasp of shock, turning around Merrick clutched his eyes. 

"I'M BLIND!" he shouted. "I'M FREAKIN' BLIND!" He tripped over the edge of an armchair and fell over with a loud thud passing out.

The blackness cleared from Merrick's mind as he was slowly coming to thanks to someone tapping the side of his face. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times to clear his vision he was greeted with the concern face of Isis. 

"Ugh.....I had to weirdest hallucination, I thought I saw you naked, and well everything went black after that......" 

Isis blushed heavily before slapping Merrick across the face. "What you saw was a gift!"

"OW! Oh good grief, it was a hallucination......" groaned Merrick rubbing the side of his face. "What were you doing walking around your apartment naked then?" 

"There wasn't a towel in the bathroom when I finished my shower, and this is my apartment so I can walk around in all my glory if I wanted. No one would see." stated Isis still blushing. "What I should be asking you, is what are you doing here?" 

"Came to find you, Matt wants your help to defeat the Robos. Battle plan discussion at the HopMart. Now you going to help or what?"

"I'll help. So, want to take a common way or the fun way by jumping from rooftop to rooftop?" 

"Er, the so called fun way I guess. But I want to know something, why did you steal that stuff?" 

"I need them for something......if all goes well, they'll be returned after I finish said thing." 

"And what is this something?" 

"It's for me to know, and you to discover later!" She stuck her tongue out at Merrick. He just groaned.

"Let's go then. Hold my hand, I'm taking us there a different way than running." He held out his hand for Isis to take a hold of.

"But, what about the fun way?" She was thinking this was a trick.

"It's not a trick, this way is just faster. Is Freya in your Medawatch?" Isis nodded. "Alright take my hand so we can go." Isis hesitated at first, but took a hold of Merrick's hand. Giving a slight nod to Isis, both he and her disappeared in a blink of an eye.

****

With Koji (Clone Note: Some time displacement)

Koji was just eating a simple breakfast, when his butler came in carrying the phone for him. Thanking the man, he took the phone. It was Alexis and she asked him if he could get Kenoi from the Medabot Corp. Saying that he would, he rounded up his butler and took his carriage to the Medabot Corp.

"Master Koji, we'll be there in a moment." said Hopkins(is that his name? O.o;). 

"That's good. At this rate, we'll be there and back before 9:30." said Koji glancing at his Medawatch. It was 8:41 right now and they were just a few minutes from the Medabot Corporation. 

"Sir, we're here." 

"Thanks good, according to Alexis; Dr. Aki should be out here waiting for us." 

"I don't see him anywhere, sir." declared the butler looking around.

"Hmm, guess he's running late. I'll go see him." With that, Koji was out the carriage, but the moment he step foot out of the carriage; did Dr. Aki come running out with Kenoi by his side. 

"Koji! Sorry I'm late! I just wanted to run a few more tests on Kenoi here. But he's ready for action, here's his Medawatch." panted Dr. Aki handing the forest green Medawatch to Koji. "Kenoi, I want you to listen to Koji or anyone who wears your Medawatch. You got it?" 

"I understand." said the SAM-type. Kenoi spotted Sumilidon within the carriage and smirked. "Ahh, Saber Tooth, how you doing?" 

"I'm fine samurai, and don't call me Saber Tooth....." 

"Fine." grumbled Kenoi as he sat within the carriage. Koji raised an eyebrow and turned to Dr. Aki.

"I thought he talked only rarely?" 

"He talks, he has almost a split personality in a way. One is the battling warrior personality you saw when you fought him, and when you saw Matt face him. The other is like a shell personality where he's almost your run of the day Medabot." 

"But aren't most Medabots like that? Different when Robattling?" 

"In a way, but every Medabot has a different battling style which you may mistaken for a personality. It's like how every person handles tough situations differently Koji. But with Kenoi, he really shifts from a harden warrior to a funny person, er-Medabot. Yet, he does talk when Robattling when he wants, or needs to say something important." 

"Makes sense I guess. But I need to go, good-bye Dr. Aki." 

"Bye Koji." 

****

24 HopMart

The time was 9:30 and everyone was waiting on Merrick and Koji. The others, save Warren who was already at the HopMart, were either called or got e-mail telling them to come over to the store. Everyone gave a startled cry as Merrick and Isis just appeared out of thin air, and jumped again when Koji suddenly came into the store with Sumilidon and Kenoi. When they all finally calmed down, they started talking.

"So you only got Isis to come?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, but SMX said he's coming as well. I just need to tell him where to meet up. He said he'd bring Rokusho as well." answered Merrick.

"Isis, how could you steal?! You were my idol, my hero! Now, you're nothing!" wailed Alexis. This caused everyone in the room to sweatdrop.

"Calm down Alexis. I just _borrowing_ these items for something important. If I got the neko-te, all the items would have been returned by now." stated Isis shooting a death glare at Merrick. 

"Well, I had to stop you, for all I know you can be plotting to use these items for some sort of spell to destroy the world!" 

"You can't destroy the world with a broken sword, a whole sword, shield, circlet, and neko-te......" sweatdropped Isis. 

"I said use a spell, that'll destroy the world." 

"I don't know how to use magic! If I did, I'd blast you at the moment." 

"Enough the both of you!" shouted Henry. "Matt here has a battle plan to defeat the Robos, so you two shut up and listen to him!" 

The two looked at him, and sighed. "We're sorry." 

"Ok, explain your plan now Matt." 

"Er, thanks Henry." sweatdropped Matt. "Ok, here's the plan guys. We're heading to the forest that holds the Rubberobo HQ and find the entrance to enter it. We'll head there at 4:00 and try to find the entrance. But these aren't the battle plans mind you, these are just the what we need to do plan." 

"What is the plan then?" asked Warren. 

"I'm going to give you all 5 Medaparts for each limb, making it a total of 20 each. We go in with normal Medaparts first, that means your original bodies guys. Then, when parts start going down, I want you guys to switch to a different part of your own, not mine yet. Don't use mine until you really need to, and don't use your upgraded bodies until the end. If we do this right, we won't lose anyone." 

"That's your great plan? To go in guns blazing and switching parts? That sounds like suicide!" shouted Metabee.

"We have to go in as a team, Metabee. If I split us up into smaller teams like before, we'd lose for sure. Besides, with my extra parts and then upgraded bodies we should win. Hey, I just thought of something.....I'll give you all some weapon attachments as well. That'll help out your upgraded bodies or any of your other bodies." 

"That sounds good, but I don't need any parts from you Matty." grinned Isis.

"Me neither, cuz. I've designed enough Medaparts with you, and have tons of my own. Though, I'll take some of the weapon attachments since you'd never let me see or use them before. And lucky for me, Link here has three bodies, his green tunic body, red, and finally blue. We're going to kick some major butt!" laughed Alexis. 

"Wolfbane, when we go in there; I want you to help out my cousin. N-Blade and Freya are taking on Ruby and Cloud. You got that?" 

"Yes, though I wish I could help you out, but it's a personal thing. I'll do my best when fighting under Alexis' command." grinned the Wolf. 

"That's my Wolf!" laughed Matt rubbing Wolfbane's head. 

"So where are these parts and attachment things already?" grumbled the voice of Sam.

"Oh, fine. I'll give them to you guys now. Hold out your Medawatches guys. Transport Medaparts!" Matt hit the button on his Medawatch sending out multiple beams to the others. Everyone except of Isis received Medaparts and attachments. "There, the final battle is soon upon us...." 

"Yeah, in about 6-7 hours the battle begins." stated Ikki. 

"Yeah, maybe we should all head back home and make up some sort of lie to our parents saying we'll be at the others house." thought Matt aloud.

"Good idea, but who's house do we make up? I mean, what if they call the house?" countered Alexis.

"Good point, how about we just say we're going to be hanging out with some friends? I mean, we're all friends and technically we'll be hanging out with each other." stated Erika. 

"Yeah, I like Erika's plan." said Spike. 

"Me too." chipped in Sloan.

"Then it's agreed, we use Erika's plan." said Sam. 

"Alright, Merrick relay the info to SMX and have us meet him in the woods. I'll give him his parts there." told Matt. 

"I will." 

"Guys go and do what you want, meet us at the edge of the woods by 4:00." said Matt to the entire group. 

"We will." chorused the others. With that said, the group of kids went their separate ways. Merrick, Warren, Isis, and of course Henry were the only ones that stayed behind.

"Well, they're gone, and since I know that Warren knows you're the Phantom, and SMX I can talk freely. Well, you heard him, remember to bring Rokusho man. We need all the help we can get." informed Merrick.

"Don't I know it, fighting the Robos in a hideout is on thing since there are only smaller force, but to march to the HQ is insane. Good thing I still have an under powered Arcbeetle body, I don't want to lose my upgraded one, though the old Arcbeetle was able to handle the Robos then, he'll be able to now." 

"That's good to here, besides those search missions, this is the most serious thing I've ever had to do. I just hope I don't fizzle out." sighed Warren.

"Don't worry Warren, we'll do fine. Though.....I'd hate to be back in that female body again...." sweatdropped Dragonite. The others let out a stifled laugh.

"Well, me and Freya are always ready to kick butt. Though, I'm surprised Matt didn't try to push why I stole things farther like Alexis. But seriously Merrick, I need the neko-te for something, so don't stop me next time." 

"I'll try, but I can't just let an injustice act stand, especially that I know about it." 

"I need all these items for something. Don't ask what, but if it does go well, all the items will be returned like they were never gone." 

"Fine, I'll just stand idle for once." grumbled the ninja.

"Now that's a good ninja." smirked Isis pinching Merrick's cheek.

"Ow! Don't do that." hissed Merrick rubbing his cheek. 

"You know you liked it." smirked Isis winking. This caused Merrick to sweatdrop. 

"You scare me at points Isis....." 

"You're older, taller, and stronger than her, and you're scared of her?" asked Henry and Warren with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, and don't deny it so are you two." 

"Ah, so very true, so very true." 

"I'm not scary, am I?" asked Isis innocently. 

"Er...........I guess not if you act like that, but you are sometimes." answered the three males in unison. 

"Good!" smiled Isis. The three guys, and Dragon Medabot sweatdropped. 

****

The Edge of the Woods

It was 3:55 when the entire gang met up at the woods. Each person did their favorite thing before it was time to leave and meet up for possibly the last time. When SMX arrived, Matt gave him his parts, and extra for Rokusho. 

"Alright guys, we need to fan out and try to find the entrance. Holler if you find anything." told Matt to the group.

"Alright we will." answered the others. The group searched and searched walking deeper and deeper into the woods without finding a thing. They were almost going to give up when Rintaro started yelling. 

"Yo dudes! DUDES! DUDES! OVER HERE! OVER HERE DUDES!" shouted Rintaro jumping up and down flailing his arms and legs about. The others rushed over to Rintaro and Kantaroth. 

"What did you find?" 

"Feel the grounds, dudes. It's like metal, I mean, not feel, but jump on." The gang did just that, they jump slightly and when they landed, they heard the thud of feet hitting metal. Raising eyebrows, they started shifting away the dirt, and it revealed closed metal doors. 

"Hmm, almost dusk...took us longer than I thought it might. Let's blast these doors open, Wolfbane, N-Blade you two are up." 

The Wolf and Ninja nodded and stepped up to the edge of the metal doors. They advised everyone to stand back, because this might be ugly. Wolfbane reared back his head, as N-Blade's hands glowed black, but as they were about to attack, the doors opened beneath them and they fell into the abyss. 

Not only did N-Blade and Wolfbane fall into the darkness, but so did others revealing the door was larger than it looked. The door was really a giant slide-like tunnel, and they gang slide down for what seemed like forever, when it was really minutes. When they finally hit the ground they were in a giant dog pile. 

"Ugh......." groaned everyone getting out of the pile slowly but surely. When they looked around they saw they were in a giant corridor. Turning to one another they gave each other a sharp nod before continuing down the corridor not knowing where they were going, or when the battle will commence. But they did know that it was too late to turn back now.

**__**

To Be Continued.....

Another chapter done, and it was short. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it is the calm before the storm you know. And most of the time the calm isn't very long. Time for normal conclusion mode. All fifteen Medabots, their Medafighters, and Merrick are in the dreaded headquarters of the Rubberobo Gang. Will they survive the new and improved Alpha program? Will the fusion Medabot beat our heroes? And what does this Medabot look like? And why does it freak even me out? What is Isis really planning to do with the parts? Is it for a spell? Or for something else? And will Nisiko turn up? Find out in the next chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

Clone: Again, sorry for the shortness. I'm not really sure what the title of the next chapter will be, can't decide, I started a bit of it already, but don't know when it will be done. Here are some possible titles: Alpha, Alpha Unleashed, Alpha the Fusion Medabot, Alpha Power, and The True Power of Alpha. Man, never had so many choices for a title before, my brain is weird..... x.x; Let's check in with my original, Future Merrick, and Future Nisiko. *types in a few buttons on the giant computer and the screen flashes to show Original Matt, and the future Merrick and Nisiko*

~§~With the Original Matt and Company~§~

Me: *pulls on a pair of gloves before even touching slimy keyboard* Vile thing.....lets see.....*begins typing*

Account Name: Shadow Knight4

Account Number: 310363

Merrick: Think it's wise to give this computer thing this information? I mean, Recoil did say that whatever did this is still here......

Nisiko: Have to agree with Merrick on that....I don't like the feeling of this.....

Me: How can a computer hurt us? I mean, when are computers evil?

Merrick/Nisiko: What about your home computer? 

Me: *thinks for a second* LETS FRAG THIS THING! 

Merrick/Nisiko: Now you're talking! 

LCFT: Wait, I'm not evil! I'm here to help, just type in the needed information! 

Me/Merrick/Nisiko: We ain't listening! *they all look at each other and nod. Each person surrounds the floating computer in a triangle formation* 

Me: Ether Bomb! *in both his palms hold neon green gaseous balls of energy. He chucks them both at the computer and they form into one giant neon green ball of gaseous energy*

Merrick: Shadow Star! *he pulls his body and right hand back as if he was going to throw something. In his hand formed a giant shuriken made of shadow energy. Grinning in a malice like way behind his mask, he threw the shadow shuriken at the computer* 

Nisiko: Stellar Shower! *in front of her opens a black vortex showing a part of a star filled galaxy. Thousands upon thousands of silvery white stars hurtled out of the vortex flying at the computer*

*There three attacks hit home causing a rather lather explosion. Before the video feed cuts out, the gang sees that Matt, Merrick, and Nisiko were still standing, but couldn't tell if the computer survived*

Clone: My original self destroyed a computer because he thought it was evil? Oh brother.... x.x; I'll see you in the next chapter...... X.x;;;;


	30. The True Power of Alpha

Clone: A new chapter is uploaded guys and gals!

N-Blade: Finally! .o;

Metabee: What he said! This took too long!

Clone: So sue me....and that's a figure of speech before any of you try to sue me..... o.o;;

Everyone: Dang.

Clone: This fic has over 100 reviews! Woo-hoo! *runs off to set off fireworks*

Merrick: Stuff the celebrating, we got an intro to do. 

Clone: Aye, aye, captain! *salutes*

Merrick: What the....? Since when was I the leader? o.O;

Clone: Don't know.....disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I, nor does the original own Medabots. Any borrowed characters belong to their respected owners. 

****

Spectral: Clone- Hmm, a new reviewer and it's....*eyes widen* Holy crap, it's Spectral! O.O;; Run for the hills! Run I say! Run! *smacked by Isis* Thanks, needed that. I know some stuff about ninjas like actual weapons and stuff like that. I thought people would be confused too if I added them, that's why I always explain what they are, used for, and look like and such. I would be lying if I said I didn't consider using that as the title.... X.x; But, I finally agreed on one. Any form of electronics act evil towards me for some reason, it's the truth, some of my game systems just fried for no reason, and my last computer just died. Lucky for me, I keep back-ups for things I write. **_YOU _** are going to join in on this review battle thing? You're working with Rumor and Mad-Man on this aren't you? You formed an alliance to drive me insane, didn't you?! *bangs his head* Gah, paranoia and lack of sleep......Thanks for the review, methinks...... o.o;;

****

Kar-Chan: Clone- Yay, another reviewer for me! ^_^ Paint thinner makes things combust? Are you serious? I knew it was flammable, but makes things spontaneously combust? Never knew that.... o.o; All Medawatches can tell time, at least from what I remember. They have two modes, I think, battle, and stand-by. Battle mode is the standard mode where they show battle damage and such. Stand-by, this mode acts like a watch and awaits to switch into Battle. This mode will display the time, and allow Medafighter to communicate to his or her Medabot as a medal, or when they aren't with them and such. Jerk am I? Well, guess I am since I'm going to leave everyone hanging until the sequel! Mwuahahahahhahaha! I'll explain all in the sequel so be patient please. I do not wish to face the wrath of a woman's scorn. Oh, and I'm just trying to keep everyone as in character as possible, i.e. Warren. =B Well, thanks for the review! ^_^

****

HFH: Clone- Er, sorry that I cut the chapter out like that, but had to be done. Thanks for congratulating us on the 100 reviews. ^_^ I can't see the new season either, heard when it would be out in the U.S., but I can't see it! Vile sister(will be explained more later)! Well, thanks for the review! ^_^

****

??? 2&3: Clone- *grumbles* Our 100th reviewer had to be someone who acts like Team Rocket from Pokemon..... .o;;

Merrick: I found it funny, but......*his katana glows a blazing black again* REVEAL YOUR LOCATION YOU EVIL LITTLE FREAKS! I WANT YOUR BLOOD! I WANT YOUR BLOOD! *battle cry* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! 

Wolfbane: Man, he went nuts......... o.o;; 

Isis: An innocence's life depends on the hands of a blood hungry mad man......Kaira's doomed I say. 

N-Blade: Don't count my past self out yet, he's not that insane. This just isn't the first time something like this happened....don't want to go into details ya know.... x.x; 

Freya: *who was listening* Agreed, can't really remember, but I feel you're right. Let's drop the subject.

Merrick: Yo! Mai, Kai, and whoever the other person is....*reads the review again* Kiana, prepare for pain! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! 

Clone: Bad enough future Merrick is gone with my original, and now this Merrick wants to go running somewhere.....you can leave, just leave after the intro......

Merrick: Agreed...... *pets his katana in an insane way* The time will come, just wait..... *his katana hums slightly in response freaking the others out* 

Clone: O.....k......I never remember anything like that happening in his history fic......*thinks back* Nope, it's like the katana is alive, but then again sword and master are one. 

Others: Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhttttttt......

****

Mad-Man: Clone-What the?! *draws out the Shadow Blade out of nowhere and blocks the Spirit Knight's sword* I am too Matt! Just a clone who has to take over since he's on a suicide mission in the Elementle Realm of Light. I can do anything he can do, and sometimes better at that. I'm just slightly more insane than him. *kicks the Spirit Knight away to break up their his grapple with the ancient knight* Remember, I can do anything he can do. So, if you value your hide, don't do that again. Or, you'll get a taste of something even Matt hates doing..... *a slight evil glint flashes across his eyes and a small smirk appears on his face* _Hehehe, I doubt he can survive the power of the 8 Dragons, or the power of Balanced Dragon Armor. _

****

Phantom Kensai: Clone-Had to use a big word like platonic didn't ye? Couldn't just say it's meaning? And using my own quote against me, isn't stealing then? So, I took a common title, no big deal. Many cartoons, shows, books, and fics used that same title man. But on another note, reading back in the chapters filled with those characters you mentioned, I guess you could say that in a way. I've been writing for 3 years now on that, I would say 4, but I took a whole year hiatus break on it. But, they were really just friends man, but in some chapters it could seem they were a little more than friends, but with Holly, she was just a friend man, nothing more nothing less. A person who helped him out, and he helped out in return. As for Isis, she is a character created for this fic, who I based her on is unknown to even myself because no character from Merrick's fic is like her. Though, her personality does reflect to Rei's at points. Like the pinching thing, the Isis I created in the beginning would have never done that. And another thing, Merrick is chasing you? But he's right......*turns to see him missing*......here? Er, thanks for the review, and hopefully you can out run the deranged ninja....... o.o;;;

Merrick: GET BACK HERE YOU GHOST OF A SWORD SAINT! I'LL GET YOUR NINJA SPIRIT GUIDE TOO! *waving his katana around as he chases Phantom and Garo Robe for awhile, before running the other way to kill the unknown voice people* 

Clone: HEY! The intro isn't over yet! .o; Er, I just hope my original self is fairing with better conditions that this......I'll check up on him at the end of the chapter again..... -.-;;

Link: Wow, you made this too long. Better end this, so it's time for the show! ^_^

****

Chapter 29: The True Power of Alpha

The gang were just walking down the endless corridor. For someplace that was the supposed Rubberobo Gang HQ, it was rather empty. It didn't feel right to the gang, but then again, when did anything ever feel right? Then again, they had good measure to be on their toes, for this mission was practically suicide. Neither one of them may see the light of day again, but they all knew that it was impossible to turn back now. They just continued walking in silence, yet to have faced a single Robo. 

"Ok, what's with this? A place like this should be crawling with Robos, but there are none. This reeks of a trap my friends, almost like the damn time I went into Ruby and Cloud's strong hold." informed Merrick breaking the silence.

"Even if it is, we can't do anything about it." stated his counterpart, N-Blade.

"But what if they are all in one giant room waiting to ambush us? Taking on Robos in small pockets is one thing, but every member of the Robos is just ludicrous!" raged SMX.

"True, but what do you expect from the Rubberobo Gang? They are the most foul of people." implied Rokusho. 

"Ahh so very true." agreed the others. Matt was about to say something when Merrick and Isis suddenly made everyone stop. Matt cast a curious eyebrow at the two ninjas.

"What's the problem?" inquired the boy.

"Something's not right." replied the two. 

Merrick removed a small metal pole from somewhere and clicked a hidden button making the rod extend to about five feet in length. Tapping the floor with caution, the floor suddenly collapsed revealing yet another slide like tunnel. He tapped his staff onto the metal floor firmly making it shrink back down to size. 

"Trap floor, looks like the Robos are expecting us." declared Merrick with a grim expression. "The hole's too wide to jump across, so I suggest we double back and take a different way at that intersection."

"Agreed." 

The gang turned back the way they came, but something was wrong. Very wrong. They reached an intersection way too early. The last time they came it took about ten minutes, but now it took less than five. The gang was perplexed at how quickly they back to the intersection. They were walking at the same pace and everything, it was impossible for them to reach the intersection that early. 

"What happened here, dudes?" asked the shortest, yet most full of life kid in the group.

"Don't know, but I have two theories." said Matt. His response gave the group raised eyebrows.

"And what are these theories?" asked his cousin.

"Simple, the first is a highly impossible one. I mean, that it seems impossible. Alright, to just say it outright, my first theory is that the Robos' somehow can swift their hallways and such around like trail tracks. But that would be impossible due to the fact that we'd feel the moment of the moving halls. 

"Now, my second theory is more probable due to the fact I witnessed some of Cloud's powers first hand. This theory is that Cloud is using his mastery of illusions to block off certain hallways and corridors to lead us one way or the next. Like that trap hole, so to screw us up even further he is allowing us to see other exits and make us wander around aimlessly until we reach another trap!" 

"Then why am I not sensing anything?" asked Merrick, N-Blade, and Freya together. 

"I'm guessing Cloud is masking the energy signature of the illusion, it would make sense ya know?" 

"Then Metabee needs to get Meda-physical on these walls!" 

The KBT's horns glinted with the light and the others stared at the Kabuto Medabot as if he was insane. But everyone knew Metabee well enough to know he was insane enough to do something like this so they ran for their lives as the KBT fired his Seeker Missiles at the nearest wall blowing a giant hole in it. The place buzzed with alarms and sirens, as the illusion fizzled out revealing the giant cavern just meters away from where they stood. 

"What the hell? Great Metabee, you just set off the alarms! Well, it's now or never guys! Charge!" yelled Merrick. Everyone rushed into the cavern, but came to a sudden halt when they saw the army before them. Thousands upon thousands of Robos filled the giant cavern, and just as many Medabots filled the place. Landmotors and Noctobats were what the grunts had, but the four generals had their specialized Medabots. 

"Holy shit....." cursed Warren softly. 

"By the stars...." whispered Isis. 

"Good lord....." said SMX stunned.

"Damn, dudes....damn......" 

"Holy meda-rolli......." 

"I have to get a shot of this....." said Erika stunned, but still in reporter mode.

"Guys be strong." advised Matt in a shaky voice trying to calm his nerves.

"Yeah, we have to be strong." chimed in Alexis, not all too confident.

"They're right, together we can overcome them." assisted Rokusho.

"Yeah, together we're strong." added the Screws seeming confident.

"They may have an army, but we have skill and power my friends. We need to form a plan....." Merrick was cut off with a cruel laugh that came from the Robo Generals, and was chorused by the Grunts. 

"You have nothing!" cackled Seaslug. "We have strength on our side! You have nothing! We even have the power of Alpha on our side! Your small band of resistance will end today! Then we shall steal all your rare medals and parts! Mwuahahahahaha!"

"Anyone knows power is an empty threat fool! It takes cunning not brawn to overcome a situation!" challenged Merrick. 

"Puh! We don't need any skill to handle wimps like you!" retorted Sharktail with a snort. 

"Yeah!" agreed Kelpgirl.

"We've beaten you punks once, we'll do it again!" yelled Warren. 

"True, but never did you face all of us at once! This will be one of the battles to end all battles!" smirked Shrimplips. 

"Where are Ruby and Cloud, you rubber wearing freaks?!" demanded N-Blade, his sword in hand. 

"They're protecting our leader, if you somehow manage to defeat us!" laughed Gillgirl.

"Yeah, you guys, aren't going to beat us!" garbled Squidguts.

"We'll just go through you fools to get to Ruby and Cloud!" smirked Matt. 

"Alright, here's the plan guys. I'm going to blast a hole through their line to so Matt, Isis, N-Blade, and Freya can get through to finish off Ruby and Cloud. I'm going with them to protect see Meda-Evil myself." informed Merrick. "You guys understand?" 

"Yeah, we'll handle these punks. But, try and hurry back, eh? I don't know how long we will be able to hold out against these fools." said Kenoi speaking for the first time in a long while.

"We'll try." said the five together. Grinning behind the cloth that covers his face, black orbs swirled around him faster and faster before flying at the army before him blowing a large hole like line through the swarm. Running ahead of the small group with N-Blade and Freya with Matt and Isis not to far behind, the three took out any who tried to stop them. When the main contenders tried to get in their way, they were assaulted with lasers and missiles from our heroes. When the five disappeared beyond the door on the far side, did all hell break loose. 

The sixteen Medabots with the Generals just stood back and watched as the small band of thirteen give it their all against the thousands upon thousands of Landmotors and Noctobats. Even with their downgraded bodies, they were holding their own with the pathetic forces. However, even with their skills, not even they could withstand the shear numbers of the opposing forces. 

Missiles, flashes of light from slashes, the roar of engines, and laser fire filled the giant cavern. Pounded bodies, arms, legs, and heads everywhere. Yet, not one single medal hit the ground, our heroes gave no thought to this, but oh boy would they wished they did. Minute after minute, after minute did time pass in this cavern, numbers of the opposing force ever so dwindling. When the last Landmotor did fall, our heroes seemed to have anything too badly damaged. Yet, despite the fact that the last Medabot of the Grunt army did fall, every single Robo within the room start cracking up with laughter. 

"What's so funny?" demanded SMX. 

"Yeah! We just beat down your pathetic warm up army! And look at us, only a team of thirteen took out an army of thousands!" cried Warren. 

"Oh, but you'll see why we're laughing." smirked a random Grunt. He turned his head toward Seaslug who just gave him a nod as a response. "Ready men? Alpha Program download now!" 

A golden glow filled the cavern as our heroes watched in horror. Blown to bits parts, cleaved off heads, everything they destroyed started to rebuild themselves! Before our heroes the army of Noctobats and Landmotors were there once more. With a still faint glow of light around them. To the groups' surprise they weren't drain of energy like the others who used Alpha before. It seems now that the true battle would begin.

"We beat them once, we can do it again!" encouraged Kenoi. 

"Yeah!" cried the others in agreement. 

The thirteen bots ran at the army only to be blown back like rag dolls. But to the gangs' horror, only three enemy Medabots fired their missiles upon the group and according to their Medawatches, they were nearly off-line. Our heroes looked at the display in shock, but the end was far from coming. And it was one word that put even a larger fear into our heroes' heart. That word was........

"Combine!" ordered the Grunts. 

The unknown amount of Landmotors and Noctobats were transforming into new parts and combining with each other. The Landmotors combined with the other Landmotors, as did the Noctobats with the other Noctobats. There were two figures, both larger versions of their smaller brethren. Both were thirty feet tall and deadly. They were........

"Landmotor Alpha!" cried the thunderous robotic voice of the mammoth CAR-type.

"Noctobat Alpha!" roared the giant BAT-type. 

"By blazes, we have to fight them?" asked Kenoi stunned converting into Samurai-Mode. 

"Not only them samurai, we still got those other sixteen over there when we're done." stated Sumilidon getting back to his feet. Koji sent him his spare body parts, the others did the same. Link surprisingly had a spare still green tunic body. 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we got two giants that need to be slain down to size." declared the EHT-type drawing his sword. 

"Er, you do see that they are about ten times are height right?" asked Peppercat.

"Yes, but we've taken down giant Medabots before. Though, none this big before......" 

"Are you through talking yet?" grumbled the BAT.

"Yeah, we got some smashing and destroying to do." added the CAR.

"That's weird, they are actually waiting for us to attack them. This day is too weird...." commented Alexis. 

"Destroy!" cried the two behemoths.

"That's more like it!" grinned the girl. 

"Er, no offense Alexis, but you're acting weird yourself..." sweatdropped Spike.

"Whatever. We got a fight to win!" 

The gang didn't know what the heck to do. Attacking would be all but useless, due to the fact their weapons would act like nothing but peashooters. Yet, would good strategy and maybe even a little luck, the young heroes may be able to pull it off. Being gnats compared to the giants, they scrambled as Landmotor Alpha fired a lone missile at the tiny swarm, the explosion alone throwing them back. 

Noctobat Alpha was just floating there enjoying the show. It was Kenoi, Sumilidon, and Rokusho that dared fighting the monster again. Jumping on the joints that stuck out of the massive CAR, they dodged hands that tried grabbing them to reach the head. Pulling out his hachiwari, the prototype SAM-type slammed the metal pole weapon into visor of the behemoth cracking it slightly. Together the STG and KWG used their Hammer Fists to destroy the Giant's visor blinding it, or so they thought. Grabbing the three, he threw them down below, but lucky for them, the others caught them before they hit the ground. 

"You insects will pay for that!" hissed the CAR. 

Raising his left arm, it glowed yellow and lasers were firing upon the group. Link rose Nayru's Love and the force field blocked laser after laser. Link was straining slightly, but had to keep it up, for his friends' sake. Seeing how the their Elf friend was taking too much strain, the others nodded and ran out of the safety of the force field. Totalizer rose both his arms and brought them together to fire one huge blue laser at the CAR forcing him to stumble back. Link drew out his bow and fired one flaming arrow into the hole created by the destroyed visor. Landmotor Alpha roared and started firing missiles, all of them which hit Noctobat Alpha.

"Watch were you are shooting you hunk of junk! Take this!" 

Flying up higher almost to the ceiling(which is very, very, VERY high) and fired a barrage of reddish purple lasers at the CAR. The lasers pelted and dented L. Alpha's armor as he hissed and roared in pain. Growling, the CAR returned fire by sending the wheels on his shoulders at N. Alpha which oddly exploded on contact. N. Alpha was pissed now and started firing missiles on L. Alpha, who just returned fire as well. They both just kept exchanging fire with one another damaging the other. Everyone in the entire room was sweatdropping. 

"They're attacking each other......." sweatdropped Henry.

"We can see that, Space, X, whoever......." said Warren sarcastically. 

"DIE!" cried the two combined Medabots as they both shot off each other's head. The combined Medabots fell to the floor falling apart as they fell. 

"Never send in newbies to do what veterans were meant to do....." sighed Caballero. The others with him nodded in agreement. 

"It's time to Mega Bust 'em!" shouted MegaMan. 

"They out number us, and a handful of them outmatch us in height. Hopefully, they don't have a fusion mode or something, or we'll really be in trouble. Need a good strategy to beat them." advised Wolfbane. 

"How about I just take on the weird blonde Medabot, snake, doctor, dwarf, and knight all at once?" suggested Kenoi. 

"Fine by us, even things out a bit, but that seems a bit unfair don't you think?"

"For them." smirked(well he would have) the SAM.

"Arcbeetle and I, shall take on the two dragons." informed SMX. 

"Onox is mine." declared Link. 

"Sumilidon and Rokusho will take on Caballero." stated Koji.

"We'll take on those giant jerks and squid." surprisingly said the Screws.

"Darkwolf is mine of course." said Wolfbane. 

"Me and Warren will team up against Darkbeetle, dudes!" said the ever so hyper Rintaro.

"So MegaMan is mine, eh? He's going to get the Metabee boppin' of his life!" 

"That leaves Roll for us Brass, lets show them what we're made of." 

"We going to talk, or Robattle?" implored the evil Medabots.

"Robattle!" chorused our heroes as they charged at their opponents. The Generals hid a mischievous smirk as their Medabots charged as well.

Kenoi was smirking(or he would have been) at his five opponents. The others knew he was basically a one Medabot army, he alone took out a good quarter of the Landmotor/Noctobat swarm. These five shouldn't be too much trouble, at least so he believed. The group of five may prove to be tougher than he thinks.

Bolin and Beowulf were the first to charge at him weapons drawn. _Man, they are pretty slow...._ thought Kenoi as he just dodged slash and swipe from the two with ease. He was about to retaliate when a swarm of Needle Missiles from Doc flew from his right. He jumped back in time to avoid the swarm and raised his sword in time to block a twin axe strike and sword slash. 

Kenoi was surprised his sword even held against the triple attack. He dived down in time to avoid a slash to the head from Menardi's scythe. The rolled out of the way to avoid a team attack from the three. Turning around he saw multiple scalpels flying at him. Growling in frustration he slashed in sword downward with so much force that a shockwave of air flew at the knives knocking them away. _Now where is the snake?_

Flashes of green caught his attention and he span around sword out to slash the lasers into nothingness. He sheathed his blade and drew out his hachiwari once again. He ran at the serpent, known as Serpiente, and went for a bash to the head with the blunt pole-like weapon. But the femme snake caught the weapon in her hands, then blasted the samurai away with a blast from her optics. 

The SAM was blown off his feet from the blast, and would have crashed into the ground if he didn't change his fall into a handstand flip. A sword came at the samurai from his right. Using the forked part of his hachiwari, he caught the blade between the fork and pole. Giving it a good twist, the sword shattered leaving the KNT with a broken sword. Their was only a few inches of metal from the hilt leaving it quite useless as a melee weapon. 

"You will pay for that!" spat Beowulf. 

"Put it on my tab!" shot back Kenoi, putting his hachiwari away and drawing his sword in time to block Doc's giant scalpel sword. With a good kick, he sent the Mad Doctor to the floor. Menardi sent a barrage of fireballs at Kenoi, but he quickly grabbed the fallen Doc and used him as a shield, and threw him at the FLA. Grabbing Bolin's arm he flipped him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Green lasers flew at him and a flew struck him, but when he was about to strike the CBA, his arm was slashed by Beowulf's hidden sword. 

Clutching the gash created by the sword swipe, he glared at Beowulf and thought bitterly,_ Last time I underestimate my opponents. This Knight will be the first to go down!_ With that thought in mind, he ran at Beowulf ignoring all the others, sword poised to strike. The KNT stood his ground and awaited for Kenoi to get closer. 

Blue lasers and flames of red and white filled the air. The red KBT-type was firing constantly on the two DRG-types. The Dragons had the advantage, they were able to fly and dodge better in the air then in the ground. However, no creature was without its weakness, and these DRG-types had one major weakness. The hinge joints upon the wings were quite armored, but not as well as the rest of the body. SMX and nearly everyone who did battle with these two know this. But at how well they were avoiding the lasers, he wasn't sure if Arcbeetle would be able to land a crippling blow to the joints. 

Alargarse and Sorinato were in the air breathing flames upon the KBT. Arcbeetle was playing defense more than offense. His downgraded body was slower than his upgraded one, bringing many close calls when dodging the intense flames. Turning around he fired his Tri-Cannons upon Alargarse and......Sorinato? Sorinato wasn't there! Turning around, he saw Sorinato dive down and bite down on his left arm before being able to react. 

Howling in pain, he managed to fire his right most cannon barrel upon the female Dragon's neck before his arm went off-line. His laser did its job though, it forced the female DRG to let go of his arm. Arcbeetle growled at Sorinato and fired with his good arm at the femme dragon. The female dragon just blocked with her wings, and flashed a toothy grin at Arcbeetle. 

"Transport Giga Rifle!" yelled SMX. 

Arcbeetle's left arm was replaced with a red humanoid like hand with a slim laser barrel that went to his elbow and slightly past his hand. This weapon got many raised eyebrows from people within the cavern. It didn't really seem like the weapon that deserved the word Giga in it. 

"Fire!" ordered SMX. 

Arcbeetle dropped to one knee and raised his left arm at the two dragons. The barrel glowed with a golden light before firing upon the two. A massive gold burst erupted from the rifle, the recoil made his arm shoot up into the arm. The Dragons took the full burnt of the attack and were thrown high into the air before crashing back down. 

Alargarse: 44% Damage to Head. 51% Damage to Body. 23% Damage to Wings. _Wing Repair Systems Activated. _36% Damage to Arms. 40% Damage to Legs.

Sorinato: 42% Damage to Head. 48% Damage to Body. 24% Damage to Wings. _Wing Repair Systems Activated._ 39% Damage to Arms. 35% Damage to Legs.

"Never judge a book by its cover." simply said Arcbeetle before adjusting the power setting of the weapon back to normal levels with a quick thought. 

Arcbeetle's new weapon was firing rapid rounds of golden lasers upon the two dragons. With each strike the rounds exploded in good bursts of energy upon the dragons. Getting up they took flight once again and exhaled their flames upon the red KBT. Once again, Arcbeetle was forced to dodge, but this time he ran and fired his lasers at the two. Not wishing to be struck by more of Arcbeetle's new lasers, they gave it their all in dodging. 

"Stay still!" complained Arcbeetle firing madly on the two. 

"Like we'd listen to you!" responded the Dragons who were about to send a wave of Needle Claws at the KBT. 

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Arcbeetle standing for a moment. "Oh right, no missiles in this body." 

Everyone sweatdropped and the Dragons fired their Needle Claws at the red KBT. Arcbeetle brought up his arms in defense, and they glowed with a red aura slightly, the sharp projectiles just bounced harmlessly off his arms. Not wondering even how he did that, he fired on the two Dragons with his Giga Rifle and remaining Tri-Cannon. The Dragons defended themselves with their wings protecting their main body.

"Arcbeetle, let them have it! Prepare for the Prominence!" 

"Right!" 

The cannon like devices on Arcbeetle's shoulders opened up gathering energy. But he wasn't the only one charging for an ultimate attack. Sorinato and Alargarse had flames gathering in their mouths, but these flames were going to be unleashed at full power instead of small bursts like before. So, what who will win? Two intense flame attacks or one giant heat beam known as the Prominence? 

Link was up against someone who nearly destroyed him. Yet, not only that, it was an enemy from one of the games that the character he was based on starred in. He was based on a hero from that game, and like him, he'd defeat Onox, General of Darkness. Not matter what, he will not lose!

"Bring it on, Onox!" challenged Link to the taller bot before him. 

"You insolent, whelp! You will know not to defy, Onox, General of Darkness again! I will torment you until you reveal the location of the Oracle Din! Now prepare for destruction!" 

"Again with this Din stuff? When are you going to get it through that processor of yours that you are a Medabot?!"

"I know that I was reborn as a Medabot, but that will not stop me from destroying the balance of the seasons once again!" 

"You are more of a fool than I thought the last time we fought. Lets get this over with." stated Link drawing his sword and readying his shield. 

"With pleasure, gnat!" agreed Onox already slamming his massive flail down where Link once stood. But to his surprise, the Elf was standing on the ball part of his weapon. Link smirked and ran along the chain to deliver scissors kick to the head of Onox. Onox was slightly dazed, but recovered quickly and went to grab Link, but the Elf was too quick for him and already landed back onto his feet. 

A ball of fire gathered in the Elf's palms. Normally, he'd released Din's Fire as a stream of fire, but today he would unleash it as a giant fireball. The ball slowly got bigger and bigger, but Link would have to unleash it soon unless he wants to be crushed flatter than a pancake by the mighty flail of Onox. The flail came down again, but Link jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the flail. He was surprised that the force the impact of the flail didn't knock him off balance, but relieved none the less. 

"Meet the true fury of Din's Fire!" said Link dramatically. From his palms, he released the fireball, the large ball of fire had a diameter of eight feet! When it struck the Evil Crusader, he was thrown off his feet. The flames engulfed Onox's body, but something didn't seem right, it appeared that the flames were still burning on Onox's body, and metal doesn't catch on fire, at least so he thought. Onox got to his feet and took three steps forward showing his body wasn't on fire, it was the demonic eyes on his chest plate! Swarms of orange lasers flew at Link, but the Elf Hero hid behind his shield and reflected the beams right back where they came. But when the lasers hit Onox, they appeared to have no effect. 

"Why doesn't anything seem to faze you decently?! GAH!" yelled Link in frustration. 

He pulled out his Megaton Hammer, and gave it a decent spin in his left hand. In his right hand, he held onto a golden medallion with a horizontal squiggle on it(looks like this ~). He slammed his hammer into the ground, and with the aid of the Quake Medallion, it gave him the affect he wanted. A shockwave of dirt and air flew at Onox slamming into him and knocking him off his feet once again. But he got up with total ease once again.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN?! ILLUMINATE ARROW!" roared Link as he dropped his hammer and medallion to pull out his bow. Pulling back on the string, a golden arrow of light gathered on the bow and he fired the golden arrow at the General of Darkness. The arrow struck home, and caused the CSD-type to stumble back slightly, but other than that, it appeared to have no true damaging effect.

"You will never defeat Onox again! Mwuahahahahaha!" laughed Onox as he sent his flail crashing down again. The Elf grabbed his fallen weapons and narrowly escaped from the weapon. He wondered what he could do against this fiend, as well as wondered how the game Link defeated him. _Gah! Duh, Game Link would be able to beat him! No game is ever created without being able to defeat the main boss of it, too bad this ain't a game._

Two of the more swifter members in the group, was taking on the seventeen foot Dino Knight known as Caballero. The two used their speed and size to their advantage, as Caballero was too large to keep up with the two. The DKT tried stabbing at the two, but they were fleet of foot and avoided every stab that game their way. Growling, the Dino Knight changed his sword into the makeshift crossbow and fired a flaming arrow at the two. 

The arrow never hit them, but it didn't matter as the distribution of the fire and explosion caused by the arrow was more than enough to send them flying and injure them slightly. Tiger and stag beetle turned to each other and nodded to one another. They ran at the giant Knight, leaped into the air and delivered a twin Hammer Fist to the chest of Caballero. The twin blow to the chest made him take a step back, but nothing more. 

Roaring, he grabbed the two of them before they reached the ground. He threw them up high into the air and waited for them to crash. Luckily, Koji transported some flying parts of Sumilidon who used them to grab Rokusho and flew back to the ground safely. Sumilidon's legs were switched back, but something else was given to him. It was one of Matt's weapon attachments; spikes covered the whole punching part of the fist, and it even crackled with electricity from time to time.

"Wow, when Matt makes something, he really knows how to make something." said Koji in slight awe. 

"Er, Koji, they're just spikes......" sweatdropped Sumilidon. 

"Yes, but very sharp spikes. And electrically amplified as well." 

"You know, we _do_ have a Medabot to vanquish." informed Rokusho gesturing to Caballero.

"Right, time to get serious. Go Sumilidon!" 

The STG ran at the DKT his right arm crackling constantly as he did. When he was upon him and about to strike with his Hammer Fist, the spikes suddenly extended to a length of one foot and it easily tore through the right leg of the Red Dino Knight. Electricity blazed through the spikes and coursed through the Knight giving him the worst shocking of his life in this mode. 

Caballero: 96% Damage to Legs. _Warning! Right Leg Mobility Severely Compromised._ 35% Damage to All Other Parts. _Warning! Internal Circuitry Damaged. Outer Hull Dislodging System Compromised. Possibility of Dislodging System Will Fail. Manuel Removal Maybe Required._

"One punch did that? We really need to thank Matt for lending this stuff to us." 

"Wonder what those spikes are made of...." commented Rokusho. 

"Let's take him down then!" suggested Sumilidon. 

He jumped into the air spiked fist poised for a powerful crushing punch. But just about the strike Caballero, his armor started flying everywhere and struck Sumilidon forcing him to crash into the ground. Most of the armor was off of the now shorter Caballero, except for some on his legs. He pried them off with his hands before his two advisories managed to attack him.

"It's a new ball game!" snickered Caballero as he got to his feet.

"We're more than ready for round 2 with you!" challenged Rokusho.

"Who said this was round 2? This is still round 1, fools!" snide the DKT.

"Whatever, bring it on!" demanded Koji. 

"Fine then!" said Caballero curtly drawing his sword and running at his still smaller opponents. The STG and KWG did the same. 

The Screws were either bravely or fool heartily taking on Daishi, Orion, and Kraken. Daishi was the toughest of the group, it took the Medaforce to take him out the first time. The second time it just took a good Giga-Charge. But they weren't sure if they could even scratched the demon with their current bodies. 

"Boss, I know Matt said to save our upgraded bodies until last, but these guys seem a bit too tough without them." stated Spike.

"I know, but these guys have weaknesses. Spike, you and Krosserdog are going to take on Daishi, remember his head is his weak point. Sloan, have Totalizer take out Orion, try your best to take out the missiles before they hit your Medabot. Peppercat and I are taking on the squid, if I'm lucky the two of us will be able to help you two later." 

"Alright Boss!" 

"Like the three of us are just going to fight one-on-one with your Medabots? Think again! We're helping each other here, so neither of you will be able to exploit any weaknesses!" gurgled Kraken.

"I'm surprised we understood him, considering how his gurgling voice distorts what he says....." sweatdropped Sloan. 

"Who cares?" asked Orion. "Time to fight, Robattle, whatever!" 

Orion opened fire upon the three with his LB 10-X Cannon. The three scattered only to have to avoid the tentacles of Kraken. Krosserdog and Peppercat managed to get out of the way, but Totalizer wasn't so lucky. He was getting crushed slightly under by the many arms, er-tentacles of the squid monster. Krosserdog was going to help out by firing on Kraken, but he was distracted by the dual power of Daishi's Autocannons.

"Peppercat, help Totalizer! I'll handle these two." ordered Spike as Krosserdog ran at the two HAW-types Battle Rifles blazing. 

Peppercat nodded and ran at the KRN claws charged with electricity. She avoided the crushes that Kraken sent her way with his only two free tentacles. When she reached his face/body, she slashed with her claws at the giant squid that the pain he suffered from forced him to let go of Totalizer. When he dropped Totalizer, his body along with his arms were dented by the pressure that Kraken applied to him.

"He can't fight with those! Transport Medaparts!" yelled Sloan hitting his Medawatch. In a flash of light, Totalizer's left arm changed into a bom-barder. His right arm changed into a cannon designed like his original arm, but had a giant barrel hole, unlike the original. His legs were swapped for a pair of the DOG-type Mark 1(Cyandog's). And his head was replaced with Multikolor's.

"Man, this looks weird...." sweatdropped Totalizer.

"Who cares? Turn invisible and attack with your Giga Cannon!" 

Totalizer just sweatdropped again, but turned invisible. He ran up behind Kraken and fired a massive blue beam at the squid sending him flying at the other two. Daishi managed to catch him with his oddly shaped arms, but fell in the process. Totalizer became visible and unleashed a barrage of missiles on the two from his bom-barder. Kraken was struck the most being on top of Daishi, but the HAW did take some damage. 

"Die!" suddenly roared Orion firing his swarm of missiles at the TOT in mix matched parts. 

"How about just you?!" retorted Totalizer firing his Giga Cannon blowing through the missiles and striking Orion hard in the chest. He was then shocked and shot at by the other two Medabots of the Screws Gang. 

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Kraken!" roared the KRN. He lashed out with his tentacles catching the three Medabots and throwing them back. But it wasn't without its price, Peppercat latched onto the nearest tentacle and channeled her electric attack through the limb shocking the daylights out of Kraken. Daishi finally got back to his feet and fired a few warning shots of his green lasers at the three.

"Don't think you have us beat yet! We will win, and you will lose!" he laughed.

"I didn't really think he could talk. Just he got some vocal upgrades as well." commented Krosserdog. Daishi roared and ran after the DOG firing his weapons at him. The other two sweatdropped and ran to help out their friend. 

It was the two yin and yang wolves at it again. The two didn't seem to be using any of their real weapons save their claws, feet, and jaws. They were matching one another move for move. Every punch and slash one threw, the other followed in suit. It was like watching some sort of backwards mirror. 

"This is getting us nowhere! Golden Blade!" called out Darkwolf summoning his energy sword. 

"So back to resorting to weapons, eh? Let's rock then." smirked Wolfbane bringing forth his Arctic Blade. 

The two lunged at each other, and energy sword struck energy sword. Their weapons hummed with each clash with the other. This was acting as yet another stalemate, the two were too evenly matched. Leaping back, Wolfbane brought out his laser cannon and fired a lone Lupine Laser at his dark counterpart. Darkwolf just blocked with his sword.

"That the best you got? Oh, I forgot it is, since I have far superior weapons compared to yours!" cackled Darkwolf. 

His left arm transformed and he was firing round after round after round of lasers from his giant cannon. Wolfbane just avoided the powerful volley of lasers by simply running to the side, his hands glowed blue slightly as he shot out two blue blasts from his palms at Darkwolf. The Evil Wolf quickly brought up his left arm, and used the heavily armored cannon to block the attack for him. Changing his arm back to normal he sent two plasma blasts from his hands at his light counterpart. 

Wolfbane did the unexpected, instead of avoiding or countering the blasts with his own. He destroyed them with a kick from his blue energy flame coated foot. Grinning slightly, he reared back his head and unleashed his sonic attack at the black Wolf. The darker side of light just grinned and avoided the sound based attack, by jumping high into the air. But when Wolfbane looked up, Darkwolf shimmered slightly then just disappeared. 

Knowing what his evil counterpart must be doing, he turned around and fired on no one? Raising and eyebrow, he turned around again to narrowly avoid a swarm of lasers that flew his way. Snarling, he summoned his Arctic Blade and sliced off the black Wolf's weapons in three simple slashes. Growling, the black WLF kicked Wolfbane about ten feet away. From his palms, popped out the single barrel laser cannons, known as Wolf Blasters. Using these mini-cannons he fired rapidly on the fallen gray WLF. 

Wolfbane was pelted slightly from his opponent's lasers, but he managed to get back up to his feet in time to avoid being pelted by more. He ran at Darkwolf and slashed at his chest with his claws, before retreating back to a safe distance. When he reached that distance, his Lupine Laser cannon popped out again and he fired laser after laser at his darker half. Then he did something odd, his right hand glowed with blue energy before he slammed it down into the floor. 

Darkwolf just got back to his feet to see Wolfbane slamming his hand into the ground. He rose an eyebrow wondering what his lighter counterpart is doing, he failed to notice the slight blue glow under his feet. When he did, it was way too late to do anything, an eruption of energy gushed out of the floor striking him and throwing him sky high before he came crashing back. 

Wolfbane was on his hands and knees after doing that, panting slightly. He had never done such an attack before and wasn't sure if the energy he used in unleashing was worth it or not. He watched intensely at the black WLF wondering if he had truly indeed been beaten, or close to it. A growl filled the air, and he watched as Darkwolf slowly got back to his feet glaring at him intently. 

"Impressive move, but it that wasn't enough to defeat me. I'd save that as a finishing move if I were you, it appears you are drained of more energy using that attack then using your specialty. A pity." said Darkwolf his voice full of disappointment.

"Looks can be deceiving!" informed Wolfbane suddenly back on his feet, rushing Darkwolf to deliver a round house to his darker half.

"Gah! You were playing possum!" 

"No, you're right; it did drain me. But I was able to recover from the shock of using an attack like that for the first time. My body will get use to it, and it will hardly drain me in the future. Now lets get it on!" 

Darkwolf sweatdropped at Wolfbane's last line, but charged at his "better" half none the less. Wolfbane did the same smirking all the way. 

The fuchsia dragon and yellow beetle were facing the dark counterpart of their friend Arcbeetle. Not wasting any time, the fuchsia dragon fired his missiles at Darkbeetle as Kantaroth fired his lasers. The attacks struck home, but when the smoke cleared they appeared to have little or no effect against the black KBT. Darkbeetle just fired off his eight lasers nailing the two and throwing them back. 

"You want to play it rough dude? Then rough is what you get! Transport Medapart!" 

Kantaroth's left arm changed into Darkbeetle's! Warren rose an eyebrow at the boy, but then remembered that was the part he took from their first major encounter with the Robos and Ruby. Kantaroth was a bit surprised at the weapon choice, but thought nothing of it and was firing lasers from it at Darkbeetle. They still seemed to be having no dire effect.

"What's with this dude? Let's try something else! Transport Medapart!" 

Now the left arm was exchanged for a NIN-type sword. Shrugging off the weapon choice, Kantaroth ran at Darkbeetle and slashed at him. The KBT didn't bother moving as the blade clashed with his arm and did nothing but leave a simple scratch. Growling in frustration, Kantaroth fired his Seeker Missiles for a kamikaze attack. He and Darkbeetle were thrown back, but he himself was more worse for wear then Darkbeetle. 

"Hmm, let's try something else. Transport Medapart." said Warren exchanging both Dragonite's current arms for Phoenix-type flame guns. Dragonite unleashed the power of both his flame guns upon Darkbeetle roasting him with twin flames. Darkbeetle was thrown back by the force of the attack, and was glowing red from the heat, but he still seemed fine. He didn't even bother attacking anymore. 

"What's with his armor? It seems tougher then last time. Dragonite, rapid fire!" 

Dragonite was blasting with the two flame guns rapidly making it seem like a machine gun. Rapid fireballs were flying at Darkbeetle each striking him, and creating little flames when they made contact. Growling, Dragonite finished it up with a twin helix of fire that engulfed the black KBT, but when the flames died down, he was just glowing red, but that wasn't the only thing glowing. He was gathering energy for his Solar Cannon!

"Disrupt the power flow dudes!" 

Dragonite fired from his flame guns rapidly again, while Kantaroth fired off a pair of his Seeker Missiles and then followed up with his revolver. The missiles threw Darkbeetle back again and the fireballs and lasers added their might as well. But the question if they disrupted the power flow was answered. It was a big fat no. The massive heat beam sailed out of the smoke and nearly scorched the two Medabots and their Medafighters.

"Alright new plan! Transport Medaparts!" yelled Warren again. Dragonite's arms were replaced with simple gray humanoid-like arms. "Now lets try these weapon attachments out! Transport weapons!" Dragonite's left arm was covered with a long gray armlet, with four fins on the sides, top, and bottom in pairs of two. On his right arm was a large yellow and orange armlet with a large arrow connected to the top, with what appeared to have a cord tied to the end of it. 

"Er....maybe I should have looked over my choice before choosing randomly...." sweatdropped Warren. "Guess we'll have to make do. Fin Blades!" 

Dragonite nodded and rose his left arm and took aim at Darkbeetle. He fired the fins on his arms at Darkbeetle, they fired one by one starting from the top most right one going counter clockwise from there. These fins were in actuality mini-boomerangs from the looks of it, and wickedly sharp as well as they tore at the armor of Darkbeetle like butter. He was struck twice by each weapon before they were returning back to Dragonite, he saw them coming for him and panicked. Waiting for them to slice him like they did Darkbeetle, he was surprised when he heard them click back into place on the armlet. 

"Hmm, better than it looks, dude." commented Rintaro.

"Yeah, now lets show him what he got!" smirked Warren.

"Yeah, lets!" grinned Rintaro switching Kantaroth's left arm back to his repeaters. 

"Attack!" ordered the two. Nodding, the two Medabots ran at Darkbeetle, who was firing madly on the two trying to keep them back.

The Blue Bomber MegaMan was against the hot headed KBT, named Metabee. They each waited for the other to make some from of move, but neither made a stand. Not being the most patient Medabot in the world, Metabee started this off by firing his Seeker Missiles at the Net Warrior. MegaMan just smirked and shot them down, but only to be pelted with lasers. 

"Grr, it was a trick! Well I got a few tricks of my own!" 

Sharktail inserted two Battle Chips(Mini-Bombs) into his PET Medawatch, and in MegaMan's hands appeared a sphere the size of his palm with a green stripe around the middle. He threw the first one at Metabee, but the KBT shot it with his revolver. He was about to fire again, but MegaMan threw the second near him using it as a smoke bomb! When the smoke cleared, MegaMan was nowhere to be seen. Looking left, right, behind, up, everywhere; Metabee couldn't spot the NET-type. 

"Where are you?!" impatiently growled Metabee. He got no answer which made him even angrier. Sharktail inserted three Battle Chips(Spreaders) at once into his PET. Whispering something to his PET, he just gave the signal to attack.

"You want to know where I am? Well, I'll show you! I hope you like the Program Advance: Hyper Burst!" yelled MegaMan's voice from the ceiling. Somehow he had reached the extremely high ceiling. Letting go of the stalactite as his right arm converted into a cannon Metabee seen before. He fired madly at Metabee, the lasers splitting up multiplying giving it a wide field of fire. Metabee seeing there was no time to run, he brought up his arms in defense, and was pelted into the ground thanks to all the laser fire. 

"No way! That thing acting like that Spreader weapon you used before, and that was weak! How did it get this strong?!" demanded Ikki.

"Easy, it was a Program Advance. A Program Advance requires three or more of the same type of chip, in the correct order to activate it. That was the Program Advance of Spreader. Thus, a stronger version of it." answered Sharktail.

"Stronger weapons, eh?" asked Metabee getting back to his feet. "Well that's how I like it! The stronger the opponent, the better the match! Now, lets teach this guy a lesson Ikki! It's time for him to kiss his bot good-bye!" 

"Alright, Metabee! Transport Mega Cannon attachment!" yelled Ikki hitting the button on his Medawatch. 

Around his shoulders were brown harden leather spiked shoulder guards. Connected to this, that was currently on his back was a large bluish gray cannon. Design was slightly odd, it looked like it came out of a bad Sci-fi show or movie due to all the flashing lights and buttons and such on it. Metabee sweatdropped as he fitted the cannon in front of him and flipped a piece of plastic over with a cross hairs target on it. He lined MegaMan in his sights.

"This looks weird, but it better be good! Firing Mega Cannon!" exclaimed Metabee. Pulling the dual triggers on the handles of the cannon, he fired a large red beam at MegaMan.

"I don't think so! Anti-Damage Battle Chip! Download!" yelled Sharktail inserting the chip into his PET.

"Anti-Damage?" echoed both Metabee and Ikki. 

They watched as the beam blasted MegaMan and it seemed to engulf him, when they saw it was nothing but a rag doll! High above Metabee, there was MegaMan smirking. He pulled out three giant shuriken and threw one after another at the KBT. Metabee's optics widen as large as saucers as the three giant shuriken hit him. 

"METABEE!" cried Ikki. 

Metabee was on the ground his body black, dented, and scratched up by shrapnel. The Mega Cannon was destroyed, but luckily for Metabee it was it's destruction that caused him from losing a limb. When the first shuriken struck deeply into the Mega Cannon, it caused it to overload and explode taking out the other two stars. Metabee struggled to his feet, but he couldn't get up. 

"Transport Medaparts!" 

Metabee's left arm was exchanged for Landmotor's S.A.M. launcher, right arm was replaced by Cyandog's laser cannon, his legs were Krosserdog's, and his head was replaced by Phoenix's. Metabee looked at himself and shrugged it off, it was better than nothing. Raising his right arm he fired madly upon MegaMan, but the Net Warrior was too quick for him. Getting a missile lock, he fired a missile from his left arm at MegaMan, but he just blew it away with a shot from his Mega Buster. Running at Metabee, he went into a rapid punching motion, but the KBT in new clothes blocked all the shots. He opened his mouth and unleashed a Fire Blast, the flames engulfed MegaMan and threw him away.

"Gah! Clever, very clever. But that won't be enough!" declared MegaMan. 

"Whatever Blue Boy, bring it on!" challenged Metabee. The two ran at each other right fist drawn back for a punch. But, will this really be a simple jab? 

It was the slightly inexperienced Robattlers Erika and Brass against Kelpgirl and her Net Healer Medabot Roll. The two femme Medabots just glared at each other as their Medafighters did the same. Roll was the first one to make a move by throwing a barrage of her heart shaped projectiles at Brass. But Brass being as agile as she was, was able to avoid the hearts with ease and return fire from her cannons. 

Roll defended herself with her antennas, and smirked at the SLR-type. Kelpgirl inserted a chip, and Roll's right hand changed into a pink sleek cannon with a nozzle like barrel. Firing she sent a barrage of blue lasers at Sailor-Multi. Brass hardly had the time to avoid the shots, as a few scored a direct hit, while two grazed her. 

Not being an active Medafighter, Erika never really had many parts. And with the few she owned, she wasn't sure which would be truly effective at the moment. She decided to give Matt's weapon attachments a shot. Hitting the transport button, Brass was sporting a belt with twin laser pistols in them, a laser rifle strapped to her back, and with an ankle holster, she had a laser pistol there. Erika wondered why he would give her a weapon attachment(yes all that counts as one) that was guns, Brass already had her laser cannons, why need pistols, a rifle? _Well, the rifle should be stronger I guess._

"Brass, rifle this girl!" 

Pulling the rifle out of its holster, Brass took aim and fired on Roll. Not wanting to test her luck by using her antennas, Roll jumped to the side to avoid it. But Brass wouldn't let up, she kept firing over and over. Erika noticed something about the rifle, it appeared to have weird slots near the end. She looked at her Medawatch for any information about the weapon attachment, oddly enough she got what she wanted. According to a description display, the pistols could fuse with the rifle changing it into an even more powerful weapon. 

"Brass, Fusion Rifle now!" 

"Ms. Erika?" asked Brass confused.

"Combine your pistols with the rifle. Those small slot impressions are their for something, and the description says they are for the pistols to create the Fusion Rifle!" explained Erika.

"If you say so....." hesitated Brass. She withdrew each pistol and placed it on the slot impressions. Oddly enough they held there, when she put in the final one the rifle and pistols glowed red and changed. The once black rifle was now a navy blue, the rifle was sleeker, and fitted to her design better. The pistols had morphed into gold horns in tri-formation around the barrel. Brass looked up from the Fusion Rifle to Roll and grinned, or would have if she had a mouth. 

"She may have a wicked looking gun, but that won't stop us! Two can play it at that game!" declared Kelpgirl as she inserted three chips(M-Cannons O, P, Q) into her PET. 

Roll's arm transformed into a orange cannon and the inside of the barrel glowed yellow before firing a large yellow laser at Brass. Brass managed to dodge the laser by dropping down and rolling to the side. The area she once stood was a small smoking crater. She narrowed her eyes at Roll and fired a gold beam at Roll's arm forcing it the change back to normal. Roll hissed in pain and glared at Brass, she placed her other hand over the scorch mark. Her hand glowed a dull pink and the scorch went away. 

"Guess that's why they call her a Healer. Come on Brass, lets show them the might of the Fusion Rifle!" Brass rose her rifle and was about to fire when Kelpgirl started shouting.

"Barrier, Barrier 100, Barrier 200 Battle Chips in! Download! Program Advance: Barrier 500 Activate!" shouted Kelpgirl inserting the three chips. 

Brass fired as a reddish purple barrier formed around Roll. The barrier absorbed the gold beam and was still around Roll. Glaring at Roll, Brass flipped a few of the switches on the side of her rifle and fired again. Unlike before, it was firing rapidly! With each shot that landed on the barrier, it flickered and with every shot it got weaker. Finally the barrier shattered and a volley of lasers struck the Net Healer throwing her onto her back. 

"This isn't over yet!" stated Roll getting back to her feet.

"It soon will be." informed Brass aiming at her target. She fired, but never hit her target, what she did hit was a giant Rock Cube. Growling in frustration she fired madly at Roll, but the Net Healer kept on dodging left and right. Only she knew how long she could last, but how long was it?

Kenoi struck Beowulf first with his sword, the slash was so powerful it threw him back a few feet and left a huge gash in his chest. The KNT thought he knew the samurai's speed, but he was faster than he thought! Readying his short sword he lunged at Kenoi, but the SAM side stepped, and Beowulf was blasted by Serpiente's Snake Lasers. Smirking Kenoi gave a thumbs up to Serpiente. She however was furious and sent her snake heads at Kenoi for a Venom Bite attack, but again he dodge and her snake head like hands sank their fangs into Menardi paralyzing her.

"Thanks Snake Woman!" grinned Kenoi as he dodged a blast from her optics which ended up hitting Doc. Backflipping he managed to backflip over Bolin without even turning his head to see if it was Bolin. Slashing downward he slashed deeply into the back of Bolin. With a swift kick to the head, he sent the dwarf to the ground. 

Sheathing his blade, he took out his manrikigusari and whipped Serpiente with it. The Cobra hissed in pain and blasted Kenoi with both her Snake Lasers and a blast from her optics. But the speedy Kenoi dodged once again and she hit the paralyzed Menardi. Grinning again, he used his chain whip to steal the not risen Doc's scalpel sword, and used said sword to slice and dice the Mad Doctor. Kenoi was surprised that Doc didn't eject his medal, but just shrugged it off as nothing. He threw the scalpel to the side and whipped Serpiente again to annoy her. 

Hissing madly she fired again, but this time connected with the Samurai. Cheering slightly to herself, she failed to notice that he was up again and had grabbed her tail. He then began to spin her wildly around in a circle and used her to hit the fallen Menardi and Bolin. But at this moment Beowulf decided to make himself known again by swiping at his side. Growling, he used Serpiente as a weapon again and bashed the KNT with her over and over and over again. 

"Who knew I would have some fun coming over here?" smirked the Samurai as his opponents were rendered harmless. At least he thought they were rendered harmless, Serpiente got back up without him noticing. She fired her a blast from her optics and Snake Lasers at the back of Kenoi. Kenoi was thrown forward and crashed into the ground. He was surprised he didn't notice her before, and wondered how she got past his normal sense. 

Getting back to his feet he growled slightly. He drew out his sword and slashed at her, but the Cobra blocked with her heavily armored hands. Smirking herself, she blasted Kenoi again at close range. Growling louder, he got back to his feet and kicked the Cobra high into the ceiling before she came crashing down again not moving. He was about to go and help someone else, when the Generals shouted something. It sounded like....Alpha? 

The white and red fires of Nova Flare and Flame Breath flew at Arcbeetle, but he was ready with his own attack. Unleashing the full might of the Prominence attack in this body, his orange heat beam collided with the combined fires. If SMX wasn't standing here watching, he wouldn't have believed that fire could hold its own with any type of beam. It was true, despite the combined might of Nova Flare and Flame Breath were at a stand still against the might of the power of the Prominence from Arcbeetle's downgraded body. 

It was nothing but a stalemate, it was hard to believe, but it was indeed a stalemate. It would come to the end who ran out of steam first. Both sides didn't seem to wavier at all, but did seem drained at the extent of sending their ultimate attacks for this long. In the end, both sides ran out of steam at the exact same time. 

"Good job, Arcbeetle! Now, let's show them the might of the Giga Rifle!" ordered SMX posing. 

"Grah! Giga Rifle!" roared Arcbeetle raising his left arm at the two. Gold light could be seen going into the weapon, before it was unleashed as the massive burst as before, but unlike last time, this burst split into multiple beams that rain down upon the two dragons. When the last beam was thrown, the two dragons resembled more to Swiss cheese then dragons. SMX and Arcbeetle were going to help their team mates, when a certain world hit them hard. That world was Alpha.....

Onox sent his flail crashing down towards Link again, but like before the Elf Hero dodged the attack with ease. But this was getting annoying for both sides, his attacks barely did anything to Onox. While Onox's attacks kept on being avoided! What Link needed was a pain, something that could help him beat through that tough shell of Onox's. _Beat through? Tough shell?_ A plan quickly formed in Link's mind, but he wasn't too sure if he could pull it off. Had to take a chance, a chance was better than nothing at the moment. 

He knew his flame attacks did nothing, not even heat up the surface of his opponent's armor. But there was more than one way to shatter something strong. That something was the power of ice, but he only had three ice related moves. All so different they couldn't be put in any sort of combination to freeze this Evil Crusader. He just had to try using them all to freeze this General of Darkness.

"So boy, will you tell me where Din is yet?" 

"GAH! Again with Din! I'm going to enjoy icing you! Ether!" roared Link. 

Pulling out a medallion from one of his pouches, this one had what appeared to be a lightning bolt on it. Clasping it in his hand, a powerful wind billowed around him, before gusting out at Onox. Snow, ice, and frigid winds blew forth at Onox forcing him to shield his optics from the sleet and snow. He never noticed that ever so slowly, that he was being encased in ice until he tried moving forward and couldn't. Link stopped his attack and Onox was halfway encased in ice. 

"Release me whelp!" demanded Onox, who couldn't move his arms thanks to the ice and froze his joints. His flail was frozen in the ice as well, so even if he could move his arms, he'd have no weapon save his fists to free himself.

"Like I'd listen to you! You're going to be fully frozen when I'm done with you!" informed Link pulling out a blue rod with a blue spherical gem. Using the powers of the Ice Rod he sent a constant blast of ice freezing the remaining unfrozen half of Onox. Putting the rod away, he took out his bow and drew his sword.

"I end this with the move I beat you with last time," started Link readying both bow and sword. "SWORDSMAN ARROW!"

The sword remake of the Master Sword was once again encased in a powerful green aura. Taking aim, he released the sword-arrow and it took flight at the frozen CSD-type. The mighty blade-arrow pierced through the ice, Onox's chest plate, and the other side of the ice before embedding itself into the stone floor. Putting his bow away, he walked to his sword and easily withdrew it from the stone floor. He was about to help the Screws when a gold glow and a dreaded word filled the air. 

The now shorter Caballero jumped into the air and delivered a dual drop kick to the two Medabots. The two hit the ground and were surprised their chests didn't cave in. The spikes on Sumilidon's fist extended again and he went for a stab at Caballero again, but this time the Dino Knight was ready and blocked the attack with his sword. Quickly he changed it into his crossbow and fired the flaming arrow at the STG. The Saber Tooth Tiger barely managed to dodge, but his left arm wasn't so lucky. It was scorched black and melted partially due to the fire, even the all mighty spikes were melted by the heat of the fiery arrow. 

"Grr, Transport Crab Hammer!" 

Sumilidon's left arm was changed into a reddish brown giant fist of an arm. Despite its size and weight, Sumilidon was able to use it with total ease and still run at his full potential. Dodging another arrow, he smashed his new fist into Caballero's denting the Dino Knight's chest plate. His claws glowed black as he slashed through the tough armor of Caballero. The Dino Knight was about to slice off Sumilidon's head, when he received a blow to his from Rokusho's Chanbara Sword. 

"Enough of this! Die!" roared Caballero slashing madly at the two. But his two speedy opponents kept on dodging left and right until he transformed his sword into a crossbow again. The flaming arrow smashed right into Rokusho, but surprisingly he seemed alright, save a little black. He could only guess that the strength of the arrow wasn't at full strength. Thinking nothing of it any longer, Rokusho smashed his Hammer Fist into Caballero's head. 

"GAH! DIE! DIE! DIE!" screeched the Dino Knight firing arrow after arrow at Rokusho and Sumilidon. Not liking how this was going, Koji replaced Sumilidon's Flexor Sword for a NIN-type sword. Sumilidon wondered why for a moment, then knew the answer. The long sharp blade was coated with the black aura of the Shadow Sword. Drawing back his right arm, he stabbed the blade through Caballero's armor, slicing down as he went. When it was over, Caballero's Center Hull was cleaved nearly in half, and the smaller four foot Caballero had a deep cut into him. 

"This ends here and now! Crab Hammer!" yelled Sumilidon throwing his Crab Hammer fist at the head of the now exposed smaller and main Caballero. The Crab Hammer arm crushed Caballero leaving him moments from shutting down. "It's over, now let's help the others." Rokusho nodded in agreement, but a shout and glow of gold stopped them in their tracks. This battle was far from over. 

Krosserdog was still running like mad from Daishi avoiding lasers, missiles, and weird armor piercing bullets. Finally, he stopped turned around and opened fire at the head of Daishi with his Battle Rifle blinding the fiend. A blue beam from behind the giant brought him to his knees, to get electrocuted from Peppercat. Krosserdog was about to cheer when he saw that Orion was behind his friends. He was about to warn them, but just dropped down to one knee and fired at Orion's face blinding him with his lasers. 

"Thanks for the save, Krosserdog." thanked Totalizer.

"No problem guys. What are friends for? Ahh, look out! Battle Rifle!" 

The DOG-type opened fire again, but this time it was on Kraken who just decided to join the party again. If this kept up, they wouldn't really be able to beat these guys without better weapons or their upgraded bodies. Suddenly twin black devices appeared around his arms and wondered what they were. He felt different slightly, but thought nothing of it as he opened fire on Orion again. But this time, his lasers had a more bang to them, whatever the black devices were, they were giving him a power boost. 

"Krosserdog, explosive rounds now!" ordered Spike. 

Not really knowing how to change his lasers he just stood their like a statue. It was when a green light on the devices on his arm lit up, he knew his rounds changed. Firing at the know risen Daishi proved it, with each laser that hit, they exploded on contact. The massive HAW-type's armor flew here and their as the explosive rounds were tearing at his armor and keeping him from raising. 

The other two were surprised at the strength their friend had gained suddenly, that they nearly failed to notice the other two raising to their feet. Swiftly turning around and jumping to the sides, they avoided a beating and barrage of missiles. Nodding to each other, they ran at the two. Peppercat at Kraken, and Totalizer at Orion. 

Peppercat ran circles around the squid Medabot dodging every blow he threw her way. She slashed and scratched at the KRN with her claws, and sent a few electrically amplified slashes as well. She kicked and jabbed and would have even bitten Kraken if she had a mouth and teeth. Gathering all the electricity she could muster, she delivered the finally blow the squid before her, by shocking him until he stopped moving, but failed to notice he never ejected his medal. 

Orion was getting fed up with Totalizer, he kept turning invisible and blasting him from behind or the sides. He'd let Totalizer keep on blasting him until the time was right, he had thermal vision and would use it just about now. He detected Totalizer and fired his laser, he still couldn't get a missile lock thanks to that invisibility. Totalizer barely dodged the blast, he guessed that couldn't have been a lucky shot. Orion must have been able to see him or detect him, he figured. 

It was enough fooling around, he'd finish this with one powerful blast; Giga Charge X. Raising his Giga Cannon, he charged up a giant energy ball quickly, this ball was larger than the one his old body, or even his upgraded body could muster. He unleashed the ball, and the eruption of energy scorched and distorted the body of Orion. When it finally died down, he was just a shell of his old self. Yet, Totalizer never noticed that Orion never ejected his medal.

Krosserdog was firing like mad at Daishi, and the HAW couldn't do anything to retaliate. With each round that struck the HAW, it forced more and more of his armor to blow off, and force him back to his knees when trying to get back up. Deciding to risk some damage to get Krosserdog off his back, his shoulder missile pad fired a salvo of missiles at the ground damaging him, but causing Krosserdog to cease fire. It was enough time for Daishi to get back to his feet and charge at Krosserdog giving him a good who knows how much he weighs tackle. (Clone Note: I know that Daishi weighs 100 Tons, but consider this, he's **_WAY_** shorter now, doesn't have a core reactor, engine and such so he must weigh less. Plus, he's a Medabot now, and no Medabot weighs 100 Tons save probably Giganko.)

Krosserdog was thrown back over thirty feet from the simple blow. It felt like a bus had ran him over, he got back to his feet still slightly dazed from the massive tackle he received. Shaking it off, he glared at Daishi who just fired his Autocannons at him, instead of running to the side, he ran forward dodging the bullets. He decided for a combo, their were three buttons on his wrist devices, they were Power Boost, Explosive Rounds, and P. Boosted E. Rounds. 

He figured the last was a combination of the both, if he noticed these buttons before he could have just pressed for Explosive Rounds instead of letting his thoughts do it. Pressing the final button, he glowed blue slightly, before it died down and concentrated to his Battle Rifles. Grinning sadistically(or would have been), he rose his left arm, and fired one lone shot at the head of Daishi. When the shot connected, the results were catastrophic. The giver of Great Death was thrown far back as from the explosive power of the lone laser. When the smoke cleared, it could be seen that Daishi's head and body was less then what it was before. The Screws finally took out their three opponents and were going to help the others when a golden glow caught their attention. The same glow they saw before, the golden light of the healing power of Alpha.

The two wolves summoned their swords in mid-run, and they clashed with one another sparking slightly, but humming loudly. The two leapt away from one another, only to run at each other again, this time both sides slashed. When they landed on their feet both seemed fine, that is until a damage spark flashed on Wolfbane's left shoulder as a damage spark flashed from Darkwolf's left leg. 

Both sides looked at the damage they just received, but it was just a scratch, nothing big. Disengaging his sword, Darkwolf busted out his Magna Rocket launcher and fired a salvo of rockets at Wolfbane. The gray WLF wasn't worried, not one bit, he just reared back his head and let loose the sonic sound attack known as Wolf Howl destroying the missiles and the rocket launcher. 

"Every dang time I use a weapon, he destroys it." muttered Darkwolf. 

"Well fight fair then!" 

"Hey, I am! I was built with these extra weapons!" countered Darkwolf.

"Er, true.....but I'm just doing what is needed. And that is your defeat so me and my friends can help out N-Blade."

"Whatever, not my problem. Well, technically it is, but I just want to beat you!" 

Wolfbane just sighed as he dunked under a punch, and delivered a blow of his own to the stomach of Darkwolf. While he was riling back, he delivered a blue flame coated round house kick to the black WLF. He finished this up with a blast from his Lupine Laser to the chest of his darker half. He saw Darkwolf get back up ready for more, sighing again, he slammed his fist into the ground and an eruption of energy quickly shot out of the ground blasting Darkwolf back into the air. 

When he crashed back onto the ground, he wasn't moving. Wolfbane thought it was over, but Darkwolf was struggling back to his feet and back on them. _He's persistent, I have to give him that, but I need to finish this so I can help the others. _thought Wolfbane. Blue energy gathered in his hands and the insides of his mouth, he was ending this with one final blast. Unleashing the full fury of his ultimate attack, Darkwolf was thrown back roasted badly. Smirking, he turned his back on the fallen black Wolf and went to help his friends. But he stopped dead in his tracks when the Generals shouted something he dreaded to hear; that something was Alpha.

Dragonite and Kantaroth were doing their best dodging the laser fire coming from the shadow copy of Arcbeetle. The two retaliated with lasers and mini-boomerangs. The mini-boomerangs did the most damage by slicing into the armor, and the lasers blasted some of the now expose circuitry. Yet, even then it didn't stop Darkbeetle from launching a bombardment of missiles on the two. 

Kantaroth fired off his Seeker Missiles into the swarm, and they canceled each other out. But due to the fact he cut it way too close, Dragonite and himself were thrown back damaged. Dragonite was fairly alright being shielded mainly by Kantaroth, the KBT however took the full burnt of the explosions. Rintaro quickly changed Kantaroth's parts; right arm was a red shield, left arm was a Quad-Shot, legs were that of Nin-Ninja, and his head was a Unicorn-type's. 

"Alright, time we show him what we really got." informed Kantaroth. 

"Er, alright." agreed Dragonite. 

The two ran at Darkbeetle, Kantaroth in front of Dragonite since he has the shield. Using his shield he blocked every laser that came his way, and blew any missiles out of the sky with his Quad-Shot. He then tackled Darkbeetle to the ground and fired with his Quad-Shot at any exposed wires and circuit boards. Running to the side, he signaled Dragonite to attack. 

Wondering what his arrow launching thing really did, Dragonite fired the weapon at Darkbeetle. The weapon plunged deeply into the KBT's armor, but that wasn't the only damage he was going to receive because at that moment, the cable flared to life as electricity blazed through it into Darkbeetle. He activated the recoiling system and the arrow retracted ripping off apart of Darkbeetle's armor revealing more wires and circuitry. Kantaroth was up again and fired at the exposed wires taking Darkbeetle out, or so they thought, never noticed he didn't eject his medal they did. 

"Well that takes care of him, lets see if the others need any help." said Kantaroth.

"Ok." replied Dragonite. The two Medabots and their Medafighters turned around to see who needed help, but turned around when a shout filled the cavern as did a golden glow. Looks like it was the beginning of round two. 

Sharktail quickly inserted a chip into his PET without Metabee or Ikki noticing. When the punch got closer, MegaMan's fist turned into a giant yellow fist and he pounded Metabee's fist in with it. Metabee was thrown back by the powerful punch with MegaMan's giant fist. He was smarting all over, and his right arm was nearly off-line, he was surprised it even survived the impact. 

"Fighting this guy really gets on one's nerves. Alright Metabee, lets show him the power of um.....Neo Cannon!" 

Ikki sent Metabee one of the parts Matt gave him, Metabee's right arm was switched with a arm that had a giant orange cannon that went past the hand. Despite its size, it was a very light weapon. Taking aim, Metabee shot MegaMan with an orange blast. The blast threw MegaMan far back and he hit the ground. When he finally got back up, he was hit with a missile.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy! Sword and Area Steal Battle Chips in! Download!" Inserting two chips into his PET, MegaMan's arm transformed into a energy sword before he disappeared.

"Not this again!" groaned Metabee and Ikki. 

Metabee thinking that MegaMan was somewhere above him, fired missile after missile at the ceiling. His hunch was right his he saw all the missiles save for one being sliced apart by the energy weapon. The missile hit the ceiling forcing it to drop a stalactite somewhere. Raising his Neo Cannon, Metabee fired throwing MegaMan back into the ceiling. Cutting off the power, MegaMan fell limply to the ground, he was through. Somehow blowing the smoke from his cannon, he turned around to see if anyone else needed help. Ikki and Metabee turned around when Sharktail shouted something they didn't want to here. That something of course was Alpha. 

Roll was dodging left and right trying to avoid golden blasts coming from Brass' rifle. Summoning another Rock Cube, she ducked behind it as a volley of golden blasts were blasting it. Jumping out from behind the giant Rock Cube, she threw a handful of hearts at Brass. Brass just sweatdropped, and roasted the hearts out of the sky with her rifle. 

"This isn't working, we have to take out that rifle of her's Roll! Then again, maybe not!" informed Kelpgirl inserting four chips into her PET. 

Roll summoned two Rock Cubes, drew back her hand and it changed into a giant fist that wasn't her own. Punching forward she sent both Rock Cubes at Brass. Brass knew shooting them would be pointless and jumped to the side to avoid the speeding projectiles. Yet, that may have not been the smartest thing in the world, because the other two Rock Cubes were flying at her as well! The first smashed into her from the right making her drop the Fusion Rifle. The second cube was coming from the other direction and crushed her into the first! She was still functioning, but barely, as she crawled out from between the cubes. 

Brass failed to noticed that the fallen Fusion Rifle was picked up by Roll and that it was pointing at her until it was too late. Her optics widened in terror as she saw that the rifle was pointed at where her medal was. Call it a miracle, or just plain luck, a stalactite fell from the ceiling and crashed into Roll, forcing her to drop the rifle near Brass. Brass picking it up, fired it at the fallen Roll, and that was that. Struggling to get up, she did it with great difficulty, and leaned on the nearest Rock Cube for balance. Erika sent Brass the parts Matt gave her, and to her surprise Brass was still Brass looking. Saving that her cannons were a bit bigger, and instead of just one on each arm, she had two. 

"Come on Brass, we need to see if the others need help." They turned to leave, when the Generals shouted something, and a gold glow filled the cavern. It appeared that the fight wasn't over yet with Roll. 

"Grr! You kids will pay for beating our Medabots! And at the same time as well! Time for you guys to meet the power of Alpha once again! Alpha Program, download!" screamed the Generals. Every single Medabot the gang just defeated were basked in the golden light of Alpha. Every hole, slash, burn mark, the works were fully restored when the light died, but each Medabot were still glowing gold slightly, before even that died away. 

"Looks like it's round two." muttered the voice of Dragonite. 

"It's far from it! Medabots attack!" ordered Seaslug. The Medabots complied, and the gang's Medabots were thrown back into a pile. The only Medabot, not worse for wear was Brass, the upgraded parts held even to Roll's new might. Wolfbane's parts were in the high 50s, but he was still ready to go. Kenoi, he didn't look too bad save for the large gashes on both his arms. The others were totaled horribly. 

"If it was a time for upgraded bodies, it is now. Forget Matt's plan, we need equal strength to beat them!" yelled Warren.

"Hate to say it, but he's right. Upgrade bodies, then switching to those upgraded weapons sounds like a better idea." agreed Koji. 

"Yeah, you guys are right. Let's so them what we got!" added Alexis. 

"Yeah!" In flashes of light, the gang's Medabots were in their upgraded bodies(except for Brass, and Wolfbane since well, he has no upgraded body. Downgraded yes, upgraded no). Rokusho was in the upgraded body that Matt gave him. Kenoi's arms were exchanged for the original SAM-type's. Link was now sporting his red or Goron tunic body(like in the game, this one is heat resistant). They were ready for the Robos now. 

"Don't think because you are in your upgraded bodies that you will win! Ready ladies and gents? Combine!" ordered Caballero. 

"Combine?!" echoed the others in surprise. 

Thirteen Medabots stepped forward; they were Caballero, Alargarse, Sorinato, Onox, Daishi, Orion, Kraken, Menardi, Serpiente, Beowulf, Bolin, Doc, and Darkbeetle. These thirteen glowed gold before transforming into the parts they were to transform into. First was Caballero, he formed the skeletal structure of the feet, legs, and waist. Daishi was transformed into the boots and shin armor protection, while Orion form the torso and thigh armor. Kraken split in half each half forming socket joints, and the three tentacles intertwining together to form arms. Alargarse and Sorinato split apart mainly into larger wings that connected to the back of this monster, but that wasn't all. Their necks were connected on the shoulders, but they crisscrossed over the chest plate. Menardi, Serpiente, Beowulf, Bolin, Doc, and Darkbeetle all transformed into multiple things. They formed the hands, and arm armor, along with shoulder protection. Finally, they formed the head. The transformation was complete. (Clone Note: Transformation description done, time for the real full body description)

The Medabot before them was over twenty feet tall. The gang couldn't tell if it was male or not, it appeared to be male, but they weren't sure since it had some female parts on him, her, it. It was wearing large bulky gray black feet that was heavily armored save where foot and ankle met. From the slightly exposed area, it was red due to the fact Caballero. Its shins and knees were protected by thick gray black armor as well. However, its thighs were protected by thick gray plating, as was its torso. Around its waist was what appeared to be a dark gray belt, with a bronze buckle. Its chest was that of Onox's, but the design and such was thicker. Crisscrossed across its chest were the necks and heads of Alargarse and Sorinato. Yet, the orange eyes on its chest plate was still bare. Its arms were armored with mainly gray and black armor plating, but there were parts of white and red in them. On its back were four wings from Alargarse and Sorinato, so they were white and red. Its hands were thick and a pale gray. It had squared shoulders of a blood red color and had large white spikes jutting out of them. Finally, its head was large, that in the shape of a demonic skull, no optics could be seen. It was black with a set of sharp white teeth, tinged with red. A set of curved ram like horns were on the side of its head. 

****

Vital Stats

FSD-231780

Alpha, Type: Fusion Demon

Medafighter: Rubberobo Generals

Specialty: Demon Night

"Holy crap! We had to fight that thing?!" asked Warren with his jaw on the ground.

"Yes, you have to fight me." replied Alpha, its voice sounded male and quite deep as well, but it echoed with all the others. 

"This demonic plague must be stopped here and now!" declared Rokusho. 

"Right on!" agreed Kantaroth. 

"Wish we could just summon up the Medaforce and nail this guy. Who knows what kind of trouble Matt, Isis, and Merrick are getting into." sighed Ikki. 

"Just have to do this the old way Ikkster, but we need to beat Blue Boy over there before we can help our friends." 

"Yeah, and we need to take out Roll." informed Brass cocking her rifle. 

"And Darkwolf still stands. Kenoi, I could use some assistance with him." 

"Alright Werewolf, lets take him out together." 

"Werewolf?" questioned Wolfbane. 

"I give people nicknames a lot, kind of a habit that develops when you don't talk much." admitted Kenoi sweatdropping. 

"Fine I guess. We'll try to be swift with my darker half so we can assist you." 

"Yeah, we'll try to be quick as well in beating MegaMan." declared Metabee.

"We'll try our best to defeat Roll as soon as possible to aid you all." added Brass. 

"Hope you prove to be a challenge. I doubt you can withstand the might of this form without the help of your little friends." smirked Alpha.

"We can beat you without the help of N-Blade and Freya! We'll cut you down to size you stupid fusion punk!" yelled Link drawing his sword and readying his shield. 

"Bring it on, whelp." grinned Alpha. 

"Talking more like Onox, he, er it has a multiple personalities. We might be able to use this to are advantage." 

"Wrong again, child. I have a collective mind, not a schizophrenic one. Your group better fight well against me unlike how you did when you fought parts of me." 

"He has a point; we did have trouble fighting certain parts of him when we faced them for the first time. But now, we know how to defeat them and did, but this Alpha Program thing brought forth a new twist. Amplified strength, defense, and full recovery. This was a new factor, and we were unprepared for it. They blew us away, and now we must fight the combined version of it, the original fusion Medabot of the Robos. Every Medabot on him, it, whatever, has the strength of the Alpha Program, we need to fight smarter this time." informed SMX. 

"So true, but we can't devise a strategy for a Medabot we never seen in action before. We have to think quickly on our feet and pray for the best." added Alexis.

"It's time to Robattle fools! So come forth to your doom!" cackled Alpha.

"No, not our doom, but your demise!" roared Totalizer. 

"Enough talking! Attack-Mode!" yelled all the Medafighters. So it began, the beginning of the end. (Clone Note: Should I leave you all hanging here? *sees the very angry reviewers* Fine, I won't.....X.x;)

Wolfbane and Kenoi glared at black WLF-type. Wolfbane summoned his Arctic Blade, while Kenoi flipped the switches on the hilts to activate his twin energy swords. Nodding to each other they ran at the still Darkwolf. Kenoi was the first to strike, but his energy swords were caught in the black Wolf's hands. He was amazed at the power of Wolf possessed, and that his hands didn't burn from his swords. He didn't get to wonder long as he was thrown back by a switch kick to the stomach.

Wolfbane noted this and lunged for a stab at Darkwolf. But like with Kenoi, the black WLF caught the energy blade with his hands. But unlike with the Samurai, he was lifted up into the air so that the black Wolf showed off his strength. Grinning sadistically, Darkwolf span Wolfbane round and round before letting go and throwing him some sixty feet away. Kenoi was shocked again at the strength the black Wolf possessed. 

"Alright, need to try something different." the Samurai mumbled to himself. 

Kenoi's blue energy swords were no longer straight. They were bent over like a rope, well technically more like a whip. Lashing out with his energy whip, it wrapped around the black Wolf's wrist. Darkwolf was about to pull him in, but was whipped by the other energy weapon. Growling slightly, he pulled Kenoi in, but was stopped when Wolfbane deliver a sudden drop kick from behind. 

Wolfbane then let loose Wolf Howl on Darkwolf close up. The sound based attack caused the floor to crack and pushed the red-eyed Wolf into the floor. Seeing how his attack did nothing, he fired a blast from his Lupine Laser at the other Wolf, but the laser just seemed to have no effect save fore push him back. Wolfbane's darker half jumped out of the hole and kicked Wolfbane away. He was about to unleash Sonic Blast on him, but a blow to the head from a hachiwari stopped him. 

Turning around, he unleashed the dual plasma blasts at Kenoi, but the speedy Samurai managed to dodge. Darkwolf was knocked back slightly from a blast from Wolfbane, but it did nothing but annoy him. Growling, Darkwolf summoned his Golden Blade, but this one was glowing brighter than before. Stabbing the weapon into the earth, he sent shockwaves towards the two. 

The two were running left and right trying to avoid the shockwaves, when they suddenly came up with the same plan. The two were running back at Darkwolf! They would use his own shockwaves against him, and they just hoped his own weapons would damage him. Nodding to each other, they leapt over Darkwolf, Wolfbane from the right, and Kenoi from the left. The two shockwaves chasing each other struck the black WLF, but when the explosion ceased, he was still standing tall. It appeared the power of Alpha was stronger than they thought.

"Now what?" asked Kenoi drawing out his energy swords again.

"You think I know? Even his own attack did nothing. We just have to keep hitting him, he has to be taking damage even if he's somehow playing defense." 

"Great, just keep on hitting him. It's such a great plan." sarcastically responded Kenoi.

"I'd like you to think of something better." 

"Good point." 

"Done talking yet?" asked Darkwolf.

"No!" was their response.

"Too bad!" 

Darkwolf was running at blazing speeds and clawing at the two. The Samurai and normal WLF dodged left and right desperately trying t avoid the claws of the black Wolf. All they could do was dodge, but the claws were getting closer and closer with each passing by. They weren't sure how long they could keep this up at the current rate. But they could do nothing, but try.

Blue Bomber and hot headed KBT were exchanging laser fire with one another. Neither were hitting their intended target though. Rounds from his Shoulder Rifle, repeaters, revolver, and even a round of his Wrist Missiles. Nothing seemed to be able to hit the Blue Bomber. But the Blue Bomber didn't seem to be having any good luck at hitting the Kabuto either. 

A variety of Battle Chips, but no amount of Cannons, Shotguns, V-Guns, or types of bombs were able to hit the now speedy Metabee. They were too even now! Metabee had the advantage with his Seeker Missiles and Wrist Missiles, none of the Battle Chips he had homed in on the target. Metabee's horns glowed red as a pair of red missiles sailed out from them toward MegaMan. Yet, the Net Warrior just shot them down like he did all the others. Big mistake here, a sudden heat wave gushed forward from the missiles frying some of MegaMan's internal circuitry. The thing with Alpha was, that it made the outer body strong, but the internal structure was still defended at the same strength.

Now that MegaMan was on his knees thanks to the heat, Metabee let him have it with a variety of lasers, missiles, and sonic disrupter blasts. With every shot he landed, the Blue Bomber was closer and getting closer to defeat. Metabee's horns glinted gold before twin golden flames shot out at MegaMan roasting the NET(Metabee just used Gold Flare from chap...can't remember... X.x;). 

"MegaMan! Alright time to show you some more recovery power! Recovery 300, Battle Chip in! Download!" 

MegaMan glowed blue and he was back to full health. Metabee was mad when he saw that, he was visibly shaking with rage. His hands suddenly glowed red as did the ground beneath MegaMan. Flames erupted from the ground engulfing the NET-type, and when they died away he was down and out for good this time. 

"Finally! You just wouldn't stay down! That'll show you what will happen when you mess with Metabee!" smirked the KBT.

"Come on Metabee, it seems Erika could use our help. As does Kenoi and Wolfbane." informed Ikki.

"Alright, we help Brass first, then the other two." said Metabee already running towards Brass and Roll. Ikki followed his Medabot.

Brass was shooting at Roll with her Fusion Rifle, but the Net Healer was faster now. A bit way too fast for her liking. Every shot she sent was dodged way before it even was close to connecting. Brass decided it was time for rapid fire mode again. Switching the gun into rapid fire, she was firing madly upon Roll. But still the Net Healer was able to dodge the shots. 

"Stand still!" yelled Brass in frustration. 

"Like I will stand still! Roll Blast!" shouted Roll throwing a bunch of hearts at Brass. Brass just shot them down like before. But suddenly Roll was upon her and was about the use her antennas to whack Brass around, when she was kicked by a certain KBT in a black body. 

"Boo-yah! Nobody is going to hurt Brass with a trick like that, while I'm around." declared Metabee.

"Oh Metabee..." said Brass with stars in her eyes. (Clone Note: Man, my brain is fried at the moment...... X.X;;)

"Come on Brass, lets show her how we Metabee-bop teamwork style!"

"With pleasure, Metabee." 

Metabee quickly fired off six of his missiles, all of them coated in a red aura. Brass on the other hand charged her rifle to full power, before firing a semi-large beam at Roll. The six Magma Missiles struck the Net Healer frying her internally and externally. The golden beam from the Fusion Rifle was what finished her off. 

"There, another player down; but we need to help Wolfbane and Kenoi. Darkwolf seems to be giving them a hard time." stated Metabee.

"Alright, lets go and help them out then." said Brass. Without a word from their Medafighters, the two ran to help Kenoi and Wolfbane. 

It was the nine Medabots against the one giant Medabot known as Alpha. Though, to get technical, Alpha is really thirteen Medabots. Our heroes weren't fully sure of what Alpha was capable of, or that even if he(just going to call it a he) could be damaged. It was better to play it safe than sorry. Everyone fired some form of projectile at Alpha, but when their attacks hit the Fusion Demon, they had either very little or no effect at all. Alpha didn't even respond that he was hit. 

"So, you whelps going to give up yet? You can't hurt me, so don't even bother." informed Alpha blowing on his fingers and rubbing them on his chest. 

"He's mocking us! Link, lets freeze that punk! Ether blizzard attack now!" ordered Alexis. 

Link nodded and clutched the Ether medallion again unleashing the full might of the northern winds upon Alpha. Snow, ice, sleet, and frigid winds blew at the FSD-type, but it seemed to be having no effect against him. Putting more energy into the attack, stronger and more frigid gusts blew at Alpha, along with snow and ice. Alpha just yawned, not even gathering ice on his body like Onox did. 

"You done? Yes? Good, Demon Fire!" yelled Alpha. The dragon heads of Alargarse and Sorinato suddenly came to life, as the heads looked forward and opened their mouths. From them, not white, or reddish orange flames erupt out of the mouths, they were a bluish black. The bluish black flames flew through the ice, snow, and wind with ease and sailed at the Elf Hero. But they just struck the force field known as Nayru's Love. 

Link nodded to the others and they scrambled out of the way as he dropped her force field and ran for himself. Totalizer's extra cannons appeared and he unleashed the wrath of his Omni-Cannons on the FSD. The Fusion Demon just stood his ground and took the attacks. The lasers didn't even seem to faze him. Alpha pulled out the giant sword of Caballero and brandished it at group.

"Now what? We can't dent the fool!" complained Rintaro. 

"Well freezing him is out of the question, so I guess frying him with flames is too. We need a new tactic." said Alexis. 

"How about a group of finishers all at once?" suggested SMX.

"Doubt it, it worked on some Medabots, but this guy seems to tough for something simple like that." answered Koji. 

"You know since you guys been talking, he's been slashing at us with the giant sword of his!" yelled Dragonite. 

It was true, it appeared while they were talking, Alpha was swinging left and right at the group of nine. The small band of Medabots tried their best at keeping Alpha away by firing lasers and missiles, but the giant was resistant to them all. It's when he transformed his sword into the makeshift crossbow did they know they were in trouble. That is when it started glowing with bluish black flames instead of its normal reddish orange white. This was no Dragon Fire Crossbow, it was a _Demon Flame Crossbow_. A large blue black fire arrow flew at the group, onto to meet its demise by the particle weapon on Kantaroth. The Particle Burst struck Alpha forcing him to stumble back, but anything beyond that was nothing. 

"What's with this guy?! Is his armor that thick?" asked Spike to no one in particular.

"It is." answered Alpha smirking.

"But how is that possible?! Sure you have armor plating, but areas like your chest aren't even covered in armor! It makes no sense!" 

"It makes perfect sense, foolish boy. My body was that of Onox's, his armor was the most resilient. That is why, it was chosen that he was to be the body, in this formation." retorted Alpha. He failed to notice that Krosserdog, Arcbeetle, Totalizer, and Kantaroth were behind him charging for their attacks. "Now prepare for your fate! DEMON NIGH-!" he was cut off by the four voices of the Medabots behind.

"Don't think so! Fire!" yelled the four. Two beams made of particle energy, one large heat beam, and a giant ball of energy. If those did nothing against Alpha, then nothing will, save for the possibly the Medaforce. 

Particle Burst and Particle Cannon were the first of the four to strike the Fusion Demon. With their combined might, they sent the FSD stumbling forward, but didn't knock him off his feet. When the Prominence struck, it made him stumble just to where he was about to fall over. When the energy ball known as Giga Charge struck the fiend, it knocked him off his feet and his body was engulfed in the energy eruption. As the eruption subsided, Alpha got back to his feet, dusting himself off. The only visible damage on him were a few scratches caused by the attacks, and a scorch mark on his back from the Prominence.

"Oh, boy......" sweatdropped the gang. Alpha was mad now that the four tried such an underhanded trick. He sheathed his sword and pulled out the massive flail that was once Onox's weapon. Alpha sent it crashing down at his foes, but the gang managed to dodge, just barely. Peppercat, twirled her staff and shot a bolt of electricity from it striking Alpha in the head. The FSD-type shook off the electric attack and glared at the KAT-type. 

"Uh-oh....." sweatdropped Peppercat, as she slowly backed away from the Fusion Demon.

Roaring, he sent his flail crashing down towards Peppercat. The agile Woren-type backflipped dodging the flail, just barely. Krosserdog growled at Alpha, and fired another blast from his Particle Cannon at the FSD. The blast threw Alpha back more then the four attacks early did. The others looked at Krosserdog with amazement. Alpha hissed at the Dog, and fired a volley of lasers by using his Demon Eyes on the DOG. Normally, Krosserdog would have been able to dodge with ease, but with a giant cannon in front of him, that slowed him down greatly. So much in fact, that every laser struck him and threw him back.

"Dragon Flame!" suddenly roared Dragonite blasting twin flames at Alpha to make him back off of Krosserdog. Sumilidon and Rokusho ran at the monstrosity and pounded him with their Hammer Fists. Alpha was getting more and more annoyed at the annoying gnats about him. Growling, he sent forth a ripple of energy that threw all the Medabots away from him. Grinning evilly, he was going to pick them off one at a time with his mighty flail. He began spinning it above his head, who and when he'll sent it smashing down only he knew. 

Wolfbane and Kenoi's hope of getting away long enough from Darkwolf was slowly fading away. The black WLF was still running in an ever so tighter circle slashing at the two, they still blocked and dodged, but at how tight the circle was getting, they doubt they'd get out of this. However, hope came in the form of missiles that struck the speedy wolf throwing him into the ground. Golden beams were also their ray of hope as they shot Darkwolf throwing him back even farther. 

Turning to see who had aid them, he gave a toothy grin to Metabee and Brass. "Glad to see you joined the party." 

"This is a party? Thought it was a brawl." shot back Metabee a smirk on his voice. 

"Whatever, Kabuto. We got work to do with this black lupine fiend!" said Kenoi looking at how the others were doing with Alpha. "We must be swift, for the others appear to need our help, now." 

"Alright, lets send this dog to the pound!" 

"It's time to rock then. Lets get this bash started!" smirked Wolfbane finding new strength within him. 

"So, came to gang up on this Wolf then, eh?" asked Darkwolf jumping back to his feet. "Then, I just got one thing to say! Bring it on!" 

Summoning his Golden Blade he ran at the four with his new wicked speed. He was nothing but a black blur and he was upon Wolfbane ready to cleave him in half, when suddenly Wolfbane faded from that spot and slashed him in the back with the Arctic Blade. Red eyes wide in surprise, he quickly turned around to slash again, but his arm was caught by Kenoi's laser whip. Suddenly, he was shot at by the other three Medabots! Getting thrown into the ground, he laid there for a second before getting back to his feet. 

"Ok, you four are better than I thought. Even with more strength then you four, you are using your skill to overcome my power. Very interesting, but sometimes power can overcome skill!" roared Darkwolf lunging at the four. 

Kenoi blocked the energy weapon, with one of his swords. With the other, he slashed down into the wrist destroying the generator of the Golden Blade. Darkwolf growled in pain as he felt the blade hit his wrist. He watched as his Golden Blade dissipated from the lack of energy. If his Golden Blade was gone, he thought he'd try using his Magna Rockets, but when he tried, the rocket launcher wouldn't appear on his arm. His hand just sparked in response of him trying to use it. 

"It appears all your weapons in your right arm are off-line. Time we finish this, agreed?" asked Kenoi.

"Agreed." replied the others nodding.

Wolfbane quickly kicked Darkwolf to the floor and stabbed his left arm with his Arctic Blade to disable any weapons in that arm. Jumping back, he unleashed Arctic Fury upon Darkwolf as the others fired missiles(Metabee), a golden blast(Brass), and an energy X(Kenoi). The four attacks struck the black Wolf, but somehow, some way he still managed to get up. They four widened their eyes in disbelief.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me!" 

"Hmm, I took your advice, time to use the move I created today just for you! A new finisher! Blizzard Eruption!" bellowed Wolfbane as his right hand glowed blue before he slammed it into the earth. The stone floor beneath Darkwolf glowed blue, and he widened his optics in shock and surprise. He tried moving, but found that he couldn't seem to move, not having time to guess why; the blue energy erupted from the earth engulfing him. When the attack faded away, Darkwolf's body was withered and disfigured as if burned, but what surprised the others that parts of the body was frozen, not burned!

"The power of a winter's fury. Powers of ice are never to be laughed at." was all Wolfbane said which really confused the three. 

"That made no sense, or did it?" asked Kenoi confused. 

"It made sense in a way, but only Wolfbane would know its full meaning I believe." answered Brass still puzzled at what Wolfbane said. 

"Er, guys, the others need are help...." sweatdropped Metabee pointing to their fallen friends, and Alpha swinging a flail round and round his head. Wolfbane looked and noticed that chain was longer than it actually appeared to be. From the looks in Alpha's optics, he saw malice and glee at what he was going to do. He chose his target, and it wasn't the Medabots, it was one of the Medafighters. Alpha stopped spinning his flail and brought it down in Alexis' direction.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" roared Wolfbane as he jumped into the air, blasting the full fury of his Arctic Fury technique at Alpha's flail. The triple threat blast, struck the ball of the flail and forced it to change its direction back at Alpha! The spiked ball weapon crashed into its owner, but that wasn't the only thing. The triple threat attack struck Alpha with more force than his own flail did! The Fusion Demon was sent crashing into the ground. 

"Wow, nice shot and save Wolfbane." commented Metabee. The WLF just ignored him and ran to Alexis. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." answered Alexis shakily, but taking in some deep breaths she calmed down and smiled at Wolfbane. "Thank you, Wolfbane!" She sat on her knees and hugged the Wolf. The Wolf was glad she was alright, but was currently being squeezed to death.

"Um, Lex.......I think you're crushing him...." pointed out Rintaro. 

The girl looked mad at being called Lex, but looked down at Wolfbane seeing his discomfort from the tight embrace. She blushed in embarrassment and let him go. "Are you alright, Wolfbane?" 

"A little sore, but otherwise alright." said the Wolf. 

"Hehe, sorry for the tight hug, but you did save my life."

"Think nothing of it. I'll always do what I can to protect you and Matt. Now, it appears our friend it back to his feet. Lets give him the thrashing he deserves!" 

"Yeah! Come on guys, lets show this punk some real power!" 

The nine fallen Medabots got back to their feet, and were joined by there four companions. They nodded to each other before scrambling around the twenty foot beast known as Alpha. Lasers, missiles, energy discs, shockwaves, punches, sword slashes, and whippings were thrown at all sides of Alpha. The Fusion Beast couldn't retaliate for he couldn't get a lock on the gnats. He decided to take flight into the air and bombard them with lasers. 

That plan would have worked, if four giant mines were latched to the base of the wings! Giving the thumbs up to Koji, Sumilidon then pressed the micro detonator and Alpha was blown out of the sky! Running past the Demon with Kenoi, Rokusho, and Link they four sword wielders slashed at the lesser protected area of Alpha's legs. Growling, Alpha sent forth another ripple of energy at the Medabots knocking them off their feet once again. He was going to end this with his ultimate attack.

"Now that you gnats are still, there is no chance of you getting out of the way of this! My attack that rivals the might of even the Medaforce times 5! Demon Night!" laughed Alpha. 

Alpha was surrounded in a glow of bluish black. His palms gathered energy, as did the dragon heads, and eyes on his chest plate. His mouth was open gathering energy, and his eye sockets were alight now with bluish black flames. The energy he was gathering over his body was all bluish black. The gang was struggling back to their feet before it was too late. But it all seemed for naught.

"It's too late, infidels! So stay down! You shall know fear!" cackled the FSD. Four Medabots defined his suggestion and stood up, all four glowing with the Medaforce. "Ha! With only four Medaforce wielders, you shall not defeat me!" Brass got back to her feet, hands glowing blue, with the gathering energy of Astral Pulse. "Ha! That isn't the Medaforce, so prepare for doom! All of you!" The others got back to their feet and readied their weapons to combine their might with the others. 

"It's time to kiss your bot good-bye!" 

"Prepare yourself," started Rokusho.

"For the Medaforce!" finished Arcbeetle.

"Er, what they said." added Dragonite sweatdropping. 

"Good-bye! Demon Night!" 

"No, good-bye to you! MEDAFORCE!" cried the four. 

"Come on ladies and gents, we need to combine our might with theirs. So fire!" yelled Link. 

They seven bluish black blasts few at the group only to hilt with the might of the four Medaforces. But even then, it the seven beams were overcoming the power of the four. That is, until the others pooled their strength together to help out. Brass unleashed the blue beam known as Astral Pulse, but even with that it only slowed the coming of Demon Night slightly. Kantaroth and Krosserdog fired fully charged particle beams to help out, one yellow, one blue, sadly even that wasn't enough to turn the tide. 

It only stopped the blasts for a bit until Alpha used more power and the blasts were coming closer once again. Totalizer brought his arms together to unleash his own giant blue beam to help out. Peppercat added the strength of her lightning staff, while Kenoi flipped some switches on his sword hilts before pushing them forward sending bluish white beams to help. Sumilidon somehow managed to bring out a weak, yet still strong version of Shadow Helix to help out. Link's sword glowed gold before he slashed down sending a shockwave beam of energy to help. 

Even with the might of the twelve Medabots, Alpha was still holding his own still. His beams were no longer holding back the blasts from the heroes, and their blasts were inching closer and closer towards him. But Wolfbane noticed that his friends were tiring, and if he didn't help out they would surly lose. Yet, doing so was risky, he already drained much of his energy using attacks like Arctic Fury and the now named Blizzard Eruption. Wolfbane decided to risk it, so he may be drained of all his energy for a while at best(worst case is medal destruction), it didn't matter. Gathering the last bits of his power reserves, he unleashed the triple threat attack known as Arctic Fury to help his friends out. 

When he unleashed the tri-attack blasts, it seemed to trigger something. All the attacks seemed to combine together, and overcame Demon Night with a massive aurora like blast. The rainbow like blast slammed into Alpha, making him de-fuse back into the thirteen Medabots of before. Each and every one of them, had their medals ejected and were scorched and disfigured. The Generals, Grunts, Sharktail, and Kelpgirl freaked, grabbed their Medabots and ran as fast as they could.

The gang cheered, that is until Wolfbane collapsed, medal ejecting. The group was tired, the Medaforce users especially, but they weren't that tired to eject their medals. This action shocked and surprised some of the gang. Walking up to Wolfbane's medal, Alexis flipped open the black Medawatch belong to Wolfbane. She slipped his medal into the device.

"Wolfbane, you alright?" she asked. She got no response. She was beginning to freak, until a yawn registered over the Medawatch.

"I'm just tried, Alexis. I'll be alright by tomorrow." yawned Wolfbane.

"That's good to hear. You had us worried." said Alexis breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry to have worried you all, but right now I need to gather my strength." yawned Wolfbane again. 

"Not a surprise that he is tired. When I was battling the five Medabots, I saw his battle from time to time. He was unleashing a lot of Arctic Fury blasts and such. But, he did create a new attack out of this. Long live Blizzard Eruption!" cheered Kenoi freaking out the others slightly. 

"I liked you better, when we thought you couldn't talk. But your attitude does lighten the atmosphere a bit. Come, we got to help out Matt and Isis that is if they didn't already beat Ruby and Cloud." said Alexis already heading to the door. The others nodded and followed the girl through the giant doors.

**__**

To Be Continued....

Our heroes just defeated Alpha! Now that I think about it, his form doesn't really freak me out anymore, though I still say it's weird. Now, what has happened to Merrick, Matt, Isis and their Medabots as the rest of the gang fought with the Robos? Will Nisiko make an appearance? Can Merrick overcome the bounty huntress if she does? Will she spared again, or be killed in the end? How will N-Blade and Freya fair against the evil duo of Rita "Ruby" Pendara and Luke "Cloud" Cutter? Find out in the final chapter of **Ninja-Wind!**

(Clone Note: Now, about that thing in the beginning. I find out when the new season appears her in the US, and my family got rid of cable not too long ago to save money. All because of my stinkin' older sister! Gah! *ripping out his hair, and calms down* Sorry about that, I won't go into further detail about that)

Clone: Wow! This was long wasn't it? Sorry for the wait guys and gals, but I had a bad case of Writer's Block suddenly after just working a little more after what I wrote! x.X; But at least I wrote a long chapter right? Oh, and Spectral you can join this review battle thingie, but it'll be cut short until I get the sequel up. Still need a title! ;; 

Spectral: *appears with his Black Andromida Staff* How about call it, Insert Title Here? 

Clone: AHH! Spectral! Run away! *runs for the hills* 

Spectral: *shrugs and disappears in a puff of smoke*

N-Blade: *sweatdrops* He wasn't being hostile you idiot! Well, lets check in with the Original Matt, and crew. *walks up to the computer and hits a few keys*

~§~With Original Matt and Crew~§~

Matt: *shouting at no one, well is technically shouting at the Mysterious Voice* Hey! I'm a newbie at this! A newbie I say! I don't know all these technical terms and such! This is the first time I came to someone else's writing realm! A pox on you! And another thing, any idiot knows when you enter a realm that is dedicated to something, for example the elements, elemental attributes and abilities are amplified! Wait, that's pointless because we're stuck in this joint without any powers! 

Nisiko: Well, we're in with our doom and such. With no powers, or abilities we can't do squat. Just have to relay on normal skills. Luckily for me, I focused more on my natural fighting technique then magical.

Merrick: Won't help if we fight someone or something super tough. And what's with that Flaming Rabid Monkey and pointing at his neck?! Out with it monkey! Out with it! 

FRM: *screeches and such pointing at itself not his neck* 

Matt: Oh, you want us to follow you! Fine, lead the way! *draws his sword and notices how heavy it is* Mental note: Stick to just bashing things with walking staff. 

FRM: *begins leading the three through the place*

Merrick: Who sees the downside of being led by a monkey here? Anyone? I mean, we're in hostile territory because we attacked a stupid annoying computer who could have been the enemy. 

Nisiko: Yup, giant suicide mission this is. Hopefully, the Clone can get us out of here.

Matt: Doubt it, badly. The Clone is too insane to do anything that smart. Lets just keep on following the monkey.

Merrick: Had to leave an insane clone didn't you? Couldn't just create a smart and calm one? That could have been a giant help! I mean, a serious and calm clone would have had us out by now! For all we know, the Clone is running for his life or something. 

FRM: *screeches at the three telling them to be quiet* 

Three: *does so* 

*The four keep on walking until they reach a closed door* 

Merrick: Always a closed door and never an opened one. Through here?

FRM: *nods*

Nisiko: Lets go..... *draws her sword and opens the door to reveal a plain white room* What the hell? 

Matt: Trap! Kill the monkey! *readies his walking staff*

FRM: *screechs and points to the far side of the room*

Merrick: Hey a door! Lets go, maybe it'll take up out of here our at least back to ground level. *the three just turn the knob and run through the door, only to fall through yet another hole sending them somewhere DEEP down the place* 

Matt: Oh, BS! Clone, if you're watching this; and somehow I know you are, I want you to get us out of here! 

MV: You're Clone's powers have no affect here! So, even if he tried he couldn't get you out! Mwuahahahahahahahaha! *burps* Excuse me...MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Matt/Merrick: Once we find you, we're going to so kick your ass! You annoyed us way too much! 

MV: I like to see you try, you powerless whelps! Hope you like zombies! 

*Three zombies pops out of the floor* 

Matt: Staff won't do squat here.....unless....... *rushes at the three smashing their heads off with the staff* Boo-yah! *twirls his walking staff and ends up hitting himself* OW! X.x; 

Merrick: Come on, who knows how much longer we have to live in this place. *leads the three down deeper through the hall, and the screen turns to static* 

N-Blade: Dang, too much interference in that place. Well, see you in the next chapter folks! And the currently no name sequel!


	31. Stand Against the Dark

Clone: I AM SO SORRY this took so long! Thank the people who pestered me to update. Rumor and Mad-Man. Well not really pester, but really truly reminded me to......

Clone: Now here is the reason.....which you guys probably won't believe, but still, I had 2 reports and a major essay that was worth 10% of my grades people! They were back to back to back! I am so sorry! But since it is winter break, I'm back! Oh yeah! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. All borrowed characters belong to their respected owners.

Clone: Since the reviews would take so long......I dedicate this chapter, no, this story to all my reviewers! Everyone will be recognized in the epilogue. Now lets get this on!

Chapter 30: Stand against the Dark

The three humans and two Medabots were running down the corridor. The sounds of missile and laser fire filled the hallway as they ran. As well as explosions shake the hall. The gang knew that Meda-Evil wouldn't just be waiting to be found, then again he might. But since the headquarters of the Robos was so large it could take a while to get through and face the boss. 

"We got to beat down Meda-Evil and strike a blow to that fat ego of his." informed Merrick, his voice even despite the hard running of the group.

"Yeah we know." panted Matt slightly. 

"Save your breath guys. I didn't see that upgraded KLN, so most likely we'll have to face him sooner or later throughout these halls." advised Isis.

"She's right, but most likely we will face him with Ruby and Cloud." stated N-Blade putting in his two cents.

"Possible, but who knows? Now just keep running!" shouted the Kunoichi-type.

The gang kept on running and running until they passed a door with a skull and crossbones. When they noticed that, they doubled back and looked at the door. They all agreed that something important must have been behind the door, and tired entering. But no avail for it was locked. Glancing at the keypad, Merrick gathered a handful of dust and blew it onto the buttons. Like magic, the oils left from fingerprints appeared on the buttons. Pressing them quickly, the door unlocked. 

Mist came out of the doors when the slowly opened, that freaked everyone out. They expected something horrible, something evil, something nasty, but it was just an empty plain office. Not that plain, but it could be known that this was Meda-Evil's office. One giant clue that pointed that out was the name plate on the oak desk. Which of course read: Armound Meda-Evil. 

Armound's choice of office decorations surprised everyone. They were expecting weird voodoo dolls, skulls, and weapons around the room. Not a desk, sofa, and leather chair. Not to mention the book shelves filled with large texts about robotics, the human body, ancient times, and even magic. On his desk was a wide variety of papers, and his computer. The gang started sorting through the items looking for clues.

"Man.....Ikki said Meda-Evil was insane, but this is too weird...." muttered Matt as he looked through the books on the shelves.

"Plans.....for the Alpha Program are here......Talks about fusion modes......here it shows the designs for fusion Medabots called Landmotor Alpha, Noctobat Alpha.....and Alpha?" said Merrick looking through blueprints of the Medabots. He shuddered at the thought that his friends are possibly going to face those robotic beasts. 

"We can't go back and help them Merrick. The main battle is at hand." said Isis going through the drawers of the desk. 

"But from the looks of these prints, the Robos have all the Medabots they need to make all three of these demons!" retaliated Merrick.

"I have to agree with her, Past Me. I mean, we can't go back. We're the ones who are to handle the main opponents. And those opponents are Ruby and Cloud. Meda-Evil as well I guess." informed N-Blade.

"Both N-Blade and Isis have a point, Merrick. We need to clear out the main threat, and those are being the ones in charge of this whole deal." added Freya. The KOS was looking out the window that shown the testing grounds. 

"Fine....fine....." sighed Merrick. The Ninja of Shadows went back to shuffling through the papers. Another piece caught his eye, it was money transaction. It was the money Meda-Evil sent to Nisiko in advance to have his head on a platter. _So, he spent that much to have me killed? Sort of makes sense why Nisiko kept trying.....but what else is driving her? _

"Time to check out his computer.....might be able to download some stuff....." said Matt accessing Armound's computer. Just turning it on, he hit a level 7 security wall. "Wow, he's playing hard ball." 

"Can ya crack through it?" asked Isis voice full of curiosity.

"I can....but we'd be wasting too much time in the process. Come on, we learned all we can from here. Let's jet." sighed the boy heading out the door. The others followed in suit and went down the corridor in a tight box. No one seemed to notice the silver figure that landed softly on the floor behind them. 

"The time to end this is soon enough." whispered Nisiko to herself. She began her pursuit as soon as they were far down the next hallway.

Walking briskly with new haste, the gang walked through the brightly lighted hallways. Passing doors with a variety of signs that hung over him, most were labs and training rooms. No one still noticed that the Bounty Huntress was following them, except for Merrick that is. He kept turning his head as he felt like he was being followed. Isis did the same every now and again, but always shrugged it off.

"Guys.....we're being followed. And I know we are, so don't try to pass it off for paranoia." informed Merrick his hand clenching his sword hilt.

"I felt like we were being followed, but I always thought it was just paranoia...." admitted Isis sweatdropping slightly. 

"Well, if you say so. Think you can handle it buddy?" asked Matt.

"You know he can, he is me after all." smirked N-Blade.

"Don't sound so overconfident, N-Blade. Who knows what and what not Merrick can handle but himself? You never fought human opponents except when you were him." scolded Freya.

"But....." started N-Blade, until Merrick caught him off.

"Rei's incarnation has a point. I'm still rusty, and the only opponent I have fought besides street thugs was Nisiko. And she is tougher than any street punk." 

"Why thank you Merrick." chimed the sultry voice of Nisiko. "You're not that bad yourself. One of my more challenging opponents." 

"Should have known it was you following us. Considering how much money Meda-Evil gave ya to kill me." said Merrick his voice calm and even.

"So you know." replied Nisiko, a tinge of resentment in her voice. "Sorry, but business is business." 

"Guys, go. I'll deal with her and join up with you guys later." 

"Alright, good luck man." encouraged Matt.

"Come back in one piece, you hear?" ordered Isis.

"Don't take too long, alright?" smirked N-Blade.

"Be on guard, friend. Who knows what she may pull now?" added Freya.

"No worries, but thanks for the wish of luck." 

The two Medabots and their Medafighters left the hallway for the next room. Never taking his hand from his blade's hilt, he stared at the silver haired woman. She had her mask off, revealing her shocking silver eyes. In a way, they made her look attractive, while in another it appeared to make her look fiercer. She never reached for her blade, and just gave Merrick a small grin that made her eyes glint in such a way. Merrick couldn't take it, but still his hand rested on his sword hilt.

"Ready to battle, Bounty Huntress?" asked Merrick his tone as harsh as steel now.

"Not here, Ninja. Not here..." she replied her voice soft as flower petals.

"What? Why not here?" asked the ninja perplexed.

"No room, this place is too narrow." answered Nisiko, her voice still soft as before.

Merrick's eyes narrowed. "Then where will we go?" 

"Look about and you will see." she said with a bit louder then before. Merrick heeding to her words, glanced about him quickly. A sign caught his attention, it read: Virtual Training Room. He sighed and just nodded his head to the woman. Grinning again, the Bounty Huntress hit a few buttons on the control panel and walked in. 

Sighing again the ninja followed the Bounty Huntress into the room without hesitation. The battle stage was that of a forest clearing. It looked almost like the forest clearing he fought her before, save that more trees were in tighter knots, and more flowers too. The air smelt nice, even if it was all just virtual. Looking at the silver clad woman, she was wearing her mask now, and her body seemed tensed.

"It seems you prepared to meet your fate, Bounty Huntress." sighed the ninja, his voice grim.

"May not be my fate that is met today, Ninja. Only one of us will come out here alive, and I know that will be me." stressed Nisiko, her voice hard and steady.

"I won't kill you, but that doesn't mean I won't harm you. You seem to be from my world, how you got here is a mystery. But you are a link to my world, and there is still much you can tell me." concluded the Ninja of Shadows drawing forth his blade.

"Who says I'll tell you anything, even if you _do_ try to kill me?" retorted Nisiko, folding her arms in front of her chest in a stubborn way. Rolling his eyes he just gave her a look, and she drew her weapon. 

Nodding to each other, they dashed at one another blades poised to strike. Both decided to strike as one, and their blades sang with a terrible _clang_. Their blades clashed with one another, neither side appearing to beat the other. In the beginning it was appearing to be a draw, both were equally matched in normal sword attacks, but this was just the start. 

"This is getting us nowhere!" grunted Nisiko as she strained her sword against Merrick's katana. 

"I concur....." agreed Merrick as he pushed his blade against the femme's.

The two leapt away from each other and fired a burst of energy at the other. From Nisiko a silver blast, while a black came from Merrick. The two deflected the attacks with their swords sending them back to their origin. The two kept deflecting the blasts back to one another making it like a game of magical tennis. The two wouldn't let the other's blast hit them, but at the current speeds the magical energies were traveling sooner or later one of them would get hit by one or both of the blasts. 

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" roared Merrick slicing vertically, then horizontally to destroy the magical blasts. "BLACK WAVE!" Thrusting his hand outward, a massive tidal wave of shadow energy shot out at the Bounty Huntress. Startled by the sudden onslaught of black energy, Nisiko nearly didn't react to avoid the attack. Taking a flying leap into the air, she dodged the Black Wave, but not only that, she moved her heels down for a drop kick upon Merrick! 

The long heels of Nisiko's boots pounded Merrick's chest forcing him to the ground. To Merrick it felt like her heels stabbed him in the chest, and for all he knew they could have, if it wasn't for his thin, flexible, yet tough armor he wore. But what made it worse was the fact that Nisiko was standing on his chest putting all her weight on her feet causing more pain to the ninja. Grinning sadistically she pointed her rune blade at Merrick.

"Looks like you didn't have a chance." she said, her voice sounding disappointed. Sighing to herself, she trusted her blade downward.

Running through the halls, the gang now knew delays would be costly. They knew Merrick could take care of himself, but for how long can he last against the Bounty Huntress? Shaking their heads as one, they continued running through the halls until N-Blade stopped them.

"What's up?" asked the boy panting slightly.

"Trouble......" muttered N-Blade.

Lasers filled the hallway aimed for the group of four. N-Blade deflected the shots with his katana, while Freya did the same with her sais. Isis had no trouble avoiding the laser fire, while Matt danced around like a fool. Nightshade came out of the shadows, his cannons smoking and there was a grunt not too far behind him. 

"So all the grunts aren't helping to try and destroy our friends." muttered Matt. "Lets get this over with then, who knows how long they could hold out for?" At those words the entire HQ shook from a large explosion. Unknown to Matt and company, that was the destruction of Landmotor Alpha and Noctobat Alpha. 

"Hmm.....wonder who that explosion belonged too....." sweatdropped Isis.

"No time to wonder, we need to bring this guy down a few pegs and that ain't going to be easy. This guy is tough." implied N-Blade.

"How about we just destroy him instead of dropping him down some pegs?" implored Freya, a smirk in her voice. 

"Fine by me BT, lets just show him what we got!" 

"Alright Ninja-B! Lets do it!" 

Weapons in hand they charged at the black KLN. The corridor may have been too cramped to have humans fight, but it was large and wide enough to have Medabots Robattle. The Modified King Lion dodged the katana slash, and double sai attack with ease. Optics flashing, he sent a round house kick that caught both the ninjas hard, and sent them flying! 

The two were sent sprawling to the feet of their Medafighters. Growling, they grunted as they got up and nodded to one another. Using their agility the scaled the walls shooting their shuriken from all sides of Nightshade! The KLN did his best to block the stars, but with a full variety flying at him, he couldn't block them all. With the gunk shuriken slowing down his reflexes, he was becoming a sitting duck for the explosive stars. 

When the onslaught subsided, Nightshade was smoking. But despite the smoking, his body didn't seem too damaged. Scratches and scorch marks were all around his body. Gunk still covered some of his body, but it just clung to his arms, and gunk that jammed his joints was possibly fried off from the explosions. The black Medabot growled at the two ninjas. 

"Speed and power you have, but can you handle mine?" implored the KLN. 

Not waiting for any response, he charged forward at the two. Going into a rapid punching motion, he hit the two with a wide array of punches before they could retaliate. Being knocked back by the punches, they were thrown into the wall. N-Blade was the first to get up and ran at Nightshade. The two were grappling with each other and neither had any weapons to use. Except for the black KLN, his headdress aimed forward at the Ninja-type. 

Firing his new weapons, the blasts that should have nailed N-Blade went through him and hit the ceiling! The armored roof withstood the attack, but was scorched black. From behind the KLN was a rapid slice and dice from the NON. With a powerful roundhouse kick boosted with the powers of Flash Kick, the black KLN-type was slammed into the wall. To finish it up, the gray Ninja fired rapid shadow beams slamming Nightshade even further into the wall.

"Not bad, not bad at all Ninja." chuckled Nightshade. The Modified King Lion-type picked himself out from the wall, dented and visibly singed from the shadow beams. Nightshade's visor lit up, and he ran at speeds faster than before! Going into a rapid tempo of punches, he pounded the NON-type all over in less than a second! He finished with the Ninja-type with a powerful uppercut. 

"N-BLADE!" yelled Matt in aghast. 

The Ninja would have crashed into the wall, if a certain navy blue Kunoichi didn't catch him. Setting him down, she went to work against the overly powerful King Lion. Her sais were coated with blue energy, turning them once again into the Tundra Blades. Nightshade was unleashing the full might of his dual Quad-Shots upon the Kunoichi, but his lasers wouldn't connect! The female Ninja was too fast for him! When she was upon him, she slashed vertically, horizontally, and in X-fashion. 

The cold blue energy blades disappeared when the Kunoichi ran past the KLN. When she put her sais away, that seemed to signal for the KLN to finally fall apart. And that he did, the power of the Tundra Blades appeared to have increased since their last use. Which in this case was good for the team, if she had a mouth, Freya would have been smiling at her handy work. Seeing the fallen N-Blade trying to get up, she helped the male Medabot back to his feet.

"Well, looks like you did it, Freya." stated N-Blade. "Oh, and thanks for helping me up." 

"Of course I did it! And your welcome." chirped the KOS.

"This isn't over yet!" challenged the grunt.

"How so? You're Medabot is down for the count!" countered Isis.

"No he isn't! And I'll show you why!" informed the grunt. "Alpha Program DOWNLOAD!" Slamming a button on his Medawatch, a golden beam hit the fallen KLN parts. The parts began shaking as if possessed, before coming back together. The hollow shell of a body was basked in a golden glow and surged with power, before the visor gleamed red once again.

"I'M BACK!" roared Nightshade his voice echoed with power. 

"Great......looks like things just started......" sighed Matt.

The blade was coming down upon Merrick fast. Merrick was still dazed from the attack, but he somehow just managed to catch the blade between his hands. The tip of the weapon just millimeters from his face. Muttering things to himself, he threw the blade to the side causing Nisiko to go off balance. The Bounty Huntress stumbled off his chest by the sudden shift of weight, and the black clad Ninja was able to get back to his feet. Holding his chest, he cursed at the femme under his breath. 

"Not nice to curse at people. Especially to a lady." 

"Like you're a lady....." grumbled Merrick.

"I _am_ a lady, no matter what you think." smirked Nisiko. Merrick just rolled his eyes.

Quickly scanning the area, Merrick saw his katana imbedded near a tree. Knowing he had no time to get his weapon with the bounty huntress on his tail, he decided to use a different weapon. Pulling out the pole, it extended to the five foot staff once again. His eyes glinted slightly as he sent the blunt tip flying at Nisiko in a rapid blur. The woman couldn't keep up with the staff, she tried to her best to block, but each attempt got her a hit to the stomach or chest. Even trying to dodge, she was hit in her sides and arms. 

Growling to herself, she took a small leap back. Her rune covered blade flared with a large silver aura. Shaking his head slightly, Merrick coated his staff with some of his shadow energy to protect the weapon. Channeling a bit more energy into it, he top of his staff was a black energy blade. The Ninja changed his hold on the weapon slightly, before rushing at the woman. 

Nisiko met him half way, and gave a powerful vertical slash. The black clad Ninja smirked, made a sidestep and slashed diagonally. The tip of the black blade slashed into Nisiko and sent her back. Yet, to her surprise, there was no blood! Glancing at where she was slashed, from the right of her waist, to just below her left shoulder was a small cut exposing her pale flesh. She blushed slightly, before growling at Merrick. 

"Hey calm down. Better your clothes then you, eh?" reasoned the Ninja.

"I never show skin to anyone! For that, you must pay! SILVER WING!" 

Her sword went over her head as a silver energy bird formed. Swinging down, a large silver hawk flew at Merrick. The Ninja was not worried and narrowed his eyes at the energy bird of prey. Something under his gear flashed silver, and he opened his palm to unleash a gray blast in the shape of a wolf. The two energy shaped predators slammed into each other creating an explosion. 

When the explosion subsided, the two ran at each other clashing their weapons against the other's. The two were in a classic stalemate. But Nisiko wasn't going to lose, not this time. She promised it to herself that she wouldn't. The fins on her left arm grew and slashed at Merrick. Merrick not wanting to be slashed by Nisiko's fins, he leapt back and stumbled on his landing talks to a holographic pebble. Sweatdropping, Nisiko just gave the Ninja a slight push to make him fall over finally. 

"That wasn't nice!" yelled Merrick from the floor rubbing his head. 

"Cutting my clothes and exposing my skin wasn't nice either." countered Nisiko.

"It's not like anything bad is showing." retorted Merrick with a snort.

"Does that mean you like how I look?" asked Nisiko with a teasing grin.

"Nani? Don't try to play head games with me! You know what I meant!" shouted Merrick getting back to his feet. 

"No I don't, what did you mean?" 

"Argh! You do know what I mean! It's not like you are exposing flesh that shouldn't be seen in the public and whatever! Now, I think I've been annoyed enough!" 

He ran at Nisiko, but plunged his staff into the floor to leap over the woman. Hitting the hidden button it collapsed back to its normal size. Running for his sword, he picked it up off of the floor at glared at the woman. His sword glowed black with the powers of Shadow Blade, and he ran at Nisiko their blades clashing once again.

Nightshade was flowing with the power of Alpha through his circuits. N-Blade and Freya were going to have to take on a Medabot who is basically on steroids. But the golden glow did not damper the spirits of our heroes. Well, their Medafighters felt faltered by it slightly, but it didn't show. Hardening their expressions, they turned to each other and nodded before turning to their Medabots.

"ATTACK MODE!" 

Those two words were the keys to the Gates of Chaos. For all hell broke loose at that moment. The male and female Ninja Medabots ran at the black KLN weapons in hand. They sent a triple attack at the fiend, but he blocked the triple strike with his arm. The two ninjas were surprised at the strength the King Lion possessed now. With a mighty roar, he threw the two into the corridor wall. 

"This will be painful! DARK SHOT!" roared Nightshade. 

From his dual Quad-Shots fired two black stream beams at the two. N-Blade and Freya quickly got to their feet and avoided the beams just in time. Where they once were, were twin smoking craters. The Alpha Program really increased Nightshade's already impressive attack power. But the King Lion was far from being finished with the two. 

From his torso out popped two mines that fit into his hands. Throwing them at the two ninjas, he detonated them while they were still in mid-flight. The explosion rocked the corridor, and threw the Medafighters to the side. The two ninjas crashed into the walls with a small crunch noise. The only thing in the hall that didn't seem to be shaken from the explosion was none other than Nightshade. Smirking at his fallen opponents, he slowly walked to his fallen prey. His cannons glinting in what little light there was in the hall. 

"So is this the end of the pathetic N-Blade that troubled the Robos?" mused the KLN to himself. He didn't seem to notice that N-Blade's left arm was exchanged for a gray painted NIN-type's. However, unlike the normal NIN-type arm, this one had no blade. 

"Farewell whelp!" 

The black KLN-type raised his right arm at the fallen NON-type. He fired upon him, and missed! Yes, that's right folks, at the last possible second a blade extended from N-Blade's left arm knocking away Nightshade's Quad-Shot. All that the King Lion shot was the wall. Getting to his feet, the blade receded back into his arm, and he raised his katana at his opponent. 

Hitting a hidden switch, his katana was engulfed into flames. When the flames became more even and larger, did Matt know that N-Blade was using his powers. The KLN wasn't worried, he knew his opponent wouldn't use a powerful flame attack if it meant hurting the humans. Aiming all his cannons, he fired a barrage of lasers at N-Blade, when the unexpected happened. Something only that happened to him when sparring with Ruby and or Cloud happened just now, his lasers hit a layer of heated air and reflected back at him! 

The firing rate of Nightshade's weapons was normally his opponent's downfall. But at the moment it was his, for he was never able to move his arms or feet in time to defend or dodge his own reflected lasers! His own lasers pelted into him, denting, chipping, and tearing his armor. But that wasn't all he suffered, N-Blade raising his sword, he swung down hard sending a shockwave of fire at his opponent. The shockwave hit him hard and slammed him into the wall. When he moved to get up, his body was consumed in the flames of Firebane. N-Blade finally stopped, and Nightshade's golden glow was replaced with an orange one from superheated metal.

"Freya, if you will." coolly said N-Blade. 

"With pleasure, friend. With pleasure." said the KOS-type with a pleasant smile on her voice. 

Whispering something to herself then pointing her right palm at the heated King Lion, she fired a jet of cooling water at him. When the ice cold water struck of KLN it instantly created a steam veil, and the noise of crunching metal filled the air. Spinning his katana quickly, N-Blade sent a gust of wind at the steam sending it away. What the two saw amazed them. Nightshade was still standing! His armor was cracked, his cannons melted, arms, legs, heck everything that seen better days. But he was still standing! 

"OK! This has gone on long enough! Black Fist of Chaos!" yelled N-Blade running at the KLN his right fist glowing black. Sending his shadow magic coated fist at Nightshade's head, he decapitated the King Lion finishing off once and for all. Muttering something to himself, he shook off the dust that came off of Nightshade's head. 

"That fool slowed us down! Who knows what the Robos are planning! Let's go!" ordered Isis already running down the hall. 

"When did she become leader?" asked Matt.

"Just now." answered Freya and N-Blade together. They started at each other before shrugging and running after the human kunoichi. Matt sighing to himself, took off after the three. 

Silver and shadow coated blades clashed, clanged, and spark with each contact they made with one another. Merrick and Nisiko were dancing the deadly Dance of Blades, but neither one tired, or let the other land a blow. Neither had lost a drop of blood, though Merrick was unsure how badly hurt he was from Nisiko's drop kick. The two swords clashed again and their owners jumped back from each other. 

Merrick pulled his left hand back as Nisiko did the same. In the Ninja's palms gathered shadow energy, while in the Bounty Huntress' gathered silver. As one did they thrust their palms forward sending forth beams of shadow and silver magic. Shadow Burst collided with Silver Flare and the attacks ended up being a stalemate. The shockwave force from when the two magical attacks subsided, and the two just stood there staring at one another in silence. 

"You _are_ good." commented Merrick, breaking the silence.

"You're not bad yourself either. I meant it that you're the most difficult opponent, I've ever faced." admitted Nisiko.

"You don't have to continue this you know. You already got your money in advance, why not just end this without one of us dying?"

"Even if I did just stop, I'd be killed from a different bounty hunter. Besides, I owe Armound more than you think. Furthermore, I don't stop until either myself or my opponent falls." 

"I won't let you kill me, and it seems there is more to you than meets the eye." informed the Ninja of Shadows. "I won't kill you, but that doesn't mean I won't harm you..."

"Again with you saying that?" asked the silver clad woman. "Out of mild curiosity, have any new reasons for you not planning to kill me, when you know that I will kill you?" 

"I have two reasons. The first, and more minor reason, is that you seem to be from where or when I am. And it'd be nice to see another human I could talk probably talk with from my origin. The second, and more important reason, is that you seem to be a good within. It's just your profession and way of growing up that created the woman you are today. If it takes a warrior of shadows to bring you back into the light, then so be it." 

"A warrior of shadows to bring me back into the light? That seems pretty ironic." smirked Nisiko. "And if you want someone to talk to, go get a puppy!" 

Merrick ignored her last comment. "I may be of the shadows, but I walk in the light. I've brought a few people into the light before, and I'll do the same for you. But if I have to beat you into the light, then so be it." 

Nisiko was taken aback, she was never spoken to like this before. No one ever tried to help her out from her problems except Meda-Evil. He was there to help her out. He taught her everything he knew, and paid for tutors to teach her the rest. Trainers to help her become faster, stronger, and properly use her weapon. He even went as far to search for people to help train her to use her powers properly. It was her choice to become a bounty huntress, and it was Meda-Evil who helped her out in the start. However, here was this odd Ninja with powers close to her own that wanted her to come into the light. 

__

That's probably a lie. He just wants to save his own skin. she thought bitterly. 

She gripped her sword and plunged it into the virtual earth. Taking this as a sign of good faith Merrick sheathed his sword. Grinning behind his mask, he started forward toward the Bounty Huntress, but when the sword flashed silver did he jump back. Eyes wide, he stared at Nisiko, but the woman just have a smirk on her face. The sword flashed a dangerously sending silver light everywhere.

"Never should trust a Bounty Hunter, in my case; Huntress." snide Nisiko. "SILVER CHAOS!" 

With a few waves of her hands, her sword flashed even brighter. It was coated in a swirling vortex of silver energy, that Merrick just gaped at. Coming from the vortex, large balls of silver energy came forth like meteorites and flew at Merrick. The Ninja just seemed frozen to the ground and was struck with blast after blast after blast! The attack came with so much force that the floor they were on rocked back and forth. When the attack subsided, Merrick fell over backwards, slumped onto the ground.

"So that ends that." grinned Nisiko. 

Matt, Isis and their Medabots were running with a new burst of speed and assurance. Running as they were, they never knew Merrick was facing the brink of death with the most powerful attack ever thrown at him with his guard down, or at that same moment that their friends were delivering the finishing blow to the beast known as Alpha. That is, not until the whole area shock with the force of the blows from Silver Chaos, and the multi-force attack from the others. 

The shaking caused our heroes to be thrown on the floor in a small dog pile, but when they got back to their feet: only N-Blade was staring back where they came from. Unknown to the rest, N-Blade sensed an odd chill enter his being, a chill that only lasted a split second before going away. His yellow optics changing to a blue hue for awhile before changing back. Matt was about to say something when N-Blade's voice cut him off.

"We press on," said N-Blade in a voice harder then steel and colder then ice, "no need to be wondering what has happened. Our mission is just up ahead...." 

N-Blade ran ahead of the group and the others followed as best they could. A heavily plated door was up just before them. They knew their foes were behind it, but not even stopping in front of the door so Matt could open it; N-Blade just blew it apart with Shadow Blaster. Whoever that is behind it was already expecting them, there was truly no need for surprise the others reasoned, and ran through the ruined doors after N-Blade. 

When passing the ruined doors, they four entered utter darkness. Nothing but shadows thrived in their new environment. But with a evil laugh, the lights burst into life illuminating the field. Our heroes shielded their eyes and scanned the area. The room was barren, empty, only the floor in a large open space, with a few computers lining the walls, a catwalk overhead, and a balcony. Two larger then average Medabots dropped down from a balcony, where the head of the Rubberobo Gang stood himself, Dr. Armound Meda-Evil. 

"Welcome to your demise, children!" cackled the mad scientist.

"Heard it before Meda-Evil! Get a new line!" roared N-Blade drawing his sword, leaping into the air and lunging at the gang leader. The NON-type never reached the little man, for the air turned to jelly holding him in place. The air around him started to grip him tighter until his armor started cracking slightly. Looking with his optics he saw that Cloud was just below him, for it was the air specialist who was holding him in place. That is, until Freya saved him by distracting him with her shuriken. Falling to the floor, he landed on his feet with a little difficulty. 

"Thanks Freya....." strained N-Blade as he got back to his feet. 

"No problem....but you shouldn't go rushing off like that....." 

"Yeah ....I know....." 

"Cute.....two lovebirds......who will fry together!" laughed Ruby as she sent streams of fire at the two ninjas. Freya grabbed N-Blade and jumped back to their Medafighters' feet. 

"Ok, seems we got to hit them hard and fast...but with you like this Blade...it might be a little difficult...." mumbled Matt.

"It's called change my parts, Matt." chuckled N-Blade lightly. 

"........." the boy didn't reply and switched N-Blade's parts with one of his spare body. With this body, he only had one more spare before having to get replaced with either the Ninja-Strike body or change into mismatch parts. 

"Alright, I'm back and good to go." informed N-Blade with his sword held in front of him.

"Then lets work together on this one Ninja-Blade. Two-on-two." said Freya. 

"Playing your strengths together might be good on this. Combining attacks would be useful as well........" stated Isis. 

"Have to agree with them on that. No taking them one at a time this round, Blade. You two were a team once before from what Merrick says, you two can be a team now." added Matt. 

"Alright lets do this then." said N-Blade eyeing his foes from his past. 

"Yes, lets." agreed Freya, Ruby, and Cloud all in unison. 

The four Medabots stared each other down. The two heroes readied their Medawatches, while Meda-Evil looked from the balcony. The air was tense, the tension so thick it could almost be touched and tasted. Actually, you could taste the tension, and it was a sickly bitter sweet taste. N-Blade and Freya waited for Ruby and Cloud to make their move first before reacting, but the evil duo were waiting for the two ninjas to react first. 

"What are you waiting for?! Attack!" barked Meda-Evil.

"You heard the man! Go you two!" ordered the two Medafighters. And with those words, the classic duel of good versus evil started once more. 

Alexis and her newfound friends ran through the corridor in their rag-tag team of Medabots in mismatched parts. Being older than her little cousin, she was always responsible for him ever since moving in with her Aunt and Uncle. But it never really seemed that she took care of him, but the other way around. He always tried to be protective of her instead of her to him. Sure she defended his ideas and always stuck by him, but he never truly needed her help. 

But that was then, and this is now. She wasn't sure if he cousin could deal with this force, for all she knew, he thought this as an everyday Robattle. If he did, she meant to pull his butt out of the fire, before he got fried to a crisp. In the beginning she might have agreed with Matt, but now, she wasn't so sure. Too much has happened in so little time, and she meant to do what she can in all her power to end this madness. 

With her rag-tag group, she meant to aide her cousin, and finally end this. That is, if it wasn't already too late. Shaking her head slightly, she realized that Ikki was trying to get her attention. 

"Alexis, what's the matter?" asked the boy.

"Just thinking.....and hoping we aren't too late...." 

"Don't think like that, we'll be there and help before ya know it, and get Meda-physical on them!" chuckled Metabee. At the hotheaded KBT-type's behavior, Alexis couldn't help but grin. 

"Yeah, we will." 

"Don't sweat it, Alexis. We'll be able to help Matt with no problem whatsoever!" added Erika. 

"That is, if the Alpha program increase the strength of Ruby and Cloud's powers as well as their normal physical attack strength...." informed SMX in a serious tone.

"X! Don't you think you went a little overboard? We want to think happy thoughts, not bad ones!" shouted Warren.

"He might be, but what he says has reason. We mustn't think that this will be a walk in the park.......We must prepare for the worse......." said Rokusho. 

"For a pacifist, you seem to know your way around battle...." stated Dragonite. 

"I have seen my fair share of battle, Dragonite..." 

"He has, that he has...." added Koji remembering the battles he had seen Rokusho in. 

"You guys should really save your breath instead of talking......if you mean to try and get there in time to help....." said Peppercat keeping a brisk walking pace keeping up with them all. 

"She's right.....we need to save our breaths...." agreed Spike, breathing evenly, but sweating slightly. 

The others nodded in agreement and continued running. Running that they never noticed that they passed Dr. Meda-Evil's office, and were running a straight course. They came to a brief pause to rest and stretch in the area where Merrick was fighting Nisiko. Ikki noticed that a panel was glowing, and that the virtual chamber was active, when he was about to tell the others, Alexis already pushed the group to another brisk run. 

Not that far from the rest area, they came to the area where N-Blade and Freya fought Nightshade. What left of Nightshade was all around the room. Alexis paused the ground and they studied their surroundings for a bit, and were surprised that the damage wasn't any higher if N-Blade and Freya had to more than likely fight an Alpha boosted Nightshade.

"No time to continue looking. Let's move out." ordered Alexis taking the group into another run down the corridors, coming to her cousin's aide and praying that she wasn't too late to help out. 

The attack from Silver Chaos left the virtual forest clearing a wasteland. Holes, upturned earth, dust, scorched earth, ash, burnt grass, and burnt wood was all around. Every bit and piece of it was virtual, but smelt and felt like the real thing. Nisiko looked at Merrick's fallen form and was half-surprised that his body wasn't a mangled wreck from the attack. Going down on her knees next to him, she rested her head to his chest to hear the beating of his heart. 

Raising an eyebrow at something, she took off her glove and felt Merrick's chest to feel something smooth and hard underneath his black attire. _It's armor. _she thought, but another curious thought came to her. _If he wears armor underneath....how was it that my fins were able to slice through it? When my attack didn't even blow him apart due to the armor? Curious.....very curious.....More than likely he can choose when to wear his armor or not.....or something along those lines. _

Getting back to her feet, she picked up her sword, poised to stab Merrick's head, when something silver flashed under his clothes and a lone howl filled the air. Every hair on her body felt like it stood on end when she heard the howl. Turning around slowly, her gaze brought the picture of a large wolf with a fine coat of silver gray fur. Standing on its legs, it was a little above her waist. Yellow eyes, like gold stared into her own. The wolf had its teeth bared in a snarl. 

__

All you Kartianians are the same! You know that?! growled a voice in Nisiko's head. 

"What? Kartianians?? And who said that?" asked Nisiko perplexed.

__

Don't you know your own race little girl? You are Kartianian, I can tell from the energy patterns coming from you. And how you wear silver. Kartianians are known for their love of silver. And I said that of course! 

"I'm not a Kartianian, or whatever. My name is Nisiko! And the only thing besides the knocked out ninja at my feet here is a wolf, and wolves can't talk!" shouted the Bounty Huntress. 

__

People shouldn't be able to hurl balls of fire, or send burst of shadow energy and such either. Why can't a wolf talk? 

"This is insane......a wolf is talking to me......" sweatdropped Nisiko.

__

Yes a wolf is talking to you Bounty Huntress, or Nisiko as my charge knows you as. Do you mind taking that sword away from my charge's neck or do I have to hurt you? 

"A wolf is threatening me........and telling me he is the guardian of a human........this is too weird........" muttered Nisiko as she sheathed her sword slowly, and watched as the wolf stopped snarling at her. 

__

Good, now that you put your sword away. How about stepping away from my charge, Kartianian? 

"Why am I listening to a blasted wolf?!" snapped Nisiko, pulling on her glove and sending a disc of silver energy at the wolf. The wolf reared back his head and destroyed the disc with silvery flames. His golden eyes hardened and blazed like a raging inferno. Howling to the sky, a silver aura exploded around him. 

"No wolf is going to scare me!" shouted the Bounty Huntress in a voice that held no fear as she drew her sword with a steady hand. Her voice may have held no fear, but her eyes tremble as shake like a leaf in a wind storm. Fear burns in her eyes, and the scent of fear is around her. A scent the wolf can smell, and licks his lips with his tongue. Baring his teeth back, he readied himself as if to spring forward and end the woman's life. 

"Tarek......no!" rasped the voice of Merrick as he stood up shakily, and coughing slightly. "No point in taking her life, friend....." 

__

No point?! No point?! She nearly killed you for goodness sake man! Don't let a pretty face and eyes, as well as a nice body take over your mind and cloud your judgement! SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU! 

Merrick turned red slightly, and scratched the back of his head laughing slightly, while Nisiko blushed and looked away. "Ok.....yeah.....she tried to kill me......but she is a Bounty Huntress......and the job of a bounty hunter, or huntress is to kill the person they are assigned to.....And another thing! I'm not letting her looks cloud my judgement! Why are you always so quick to judge man?!" 

__

A guardian must look after his charge with the best of care. So one tends to become quick to judging things. And if you were a guardian for people as long as I have been, you would know as well, Merrick....

"Like I don't know what it is like to be a guardian......" snorted Merrick while rolling his eyes.

__

You don't! snapped Tarek. 

"Yeah, yeah.....so you say........I'm doing this on my turns Tarek.....if you want to watch......go lay down somewhere......" muttered Merrick, pushing himself back to his feet, sword in hand. 

"So, you still have some fight in you. Pretty interesting that you do after that attack...." whistled Nisiko in amazement. 

__

He's too stubborn to die....... barked Tarek in wolfish laughter. 

"I see........" sweatdropped Nisiko readying her sword. 

"Getting called stubborn by a spirit wolf.....good grief......" coughed Merrick slightly, before readying his own sword. 

"Wouldn't seem fair to fight you like this.....but oh well......" sighed Nisiko slightly running at Merrick. The Ninja didn't respond, as he charged forth himself, their swords clanging the songs of battle. 

The two ninjas clashed sais and sword against the spear and sword of the knight and flame seer. The FLS-type sent twin bars of white hot flames at the two, while the KNT-type sent twin crackling spheres of lightning. With her Tundra Blades, Freya was able to slice through the bars of fire with ease, and N-Blade countered the spheres with two Shadow Balls. The party barely started and the Evil Duo was already starting out strong. But would they burn out just more quickly? 

"Freya, try to concentrate on Ruby more. Your water based spells will help you out. Cloud is mine, but since they are more likely going to support each other. I'll still help you out." explained N-Blade. 

"Alright, but it would be better to act more as a team...." replied Freya.

Taking no time to heed her words, N-Blade clashed his sword against Cloud's. The Knight's sword against his own katana, with each clash. Sparks flew into the air. Right besides N-Blade, Freya was fighting Ruby. The Kunoichi with her sais normal now was thrusting the twin weapons at the Flame Seer. But the ruby red Medabot used her spear as a staff and blocked each thrust and countered with an overhead swing. BT caught the spear holding her sais in X-fashion. The two female Medabots jumped away from each other. 

N-Blade focusing more on his fight, sent a quick kick to Cloud's sword wrist. The force of the blow forced the KNT to drop his sword. Using this moment of opportunity, N-Blade shot an explosive shuriken the chest of Cloud. The force of the explosion threw the two away from each other, and slightly dented the Vile Knight's chest. Luke Cutter, or Cloud as he normally was known as was thrown on his back. Pushing himself back to his feet, he removed the shield off his back and set it firmly on his left arm. Calmly picking up his sword, his cold stare stabbed daggers in N-Blade. 

"You are going to need more than a cold stare to win, Cutter." chuckled NON-type.

"Your wit is as dull as that sword." snorted Cloud. 

"I'm not even going to comment on that...." sweatdropped N-Blade.

"Fair enough." said the Knight shrugging. 

The two went back to clashing swords as the femme fought one another as well. Ruby swept Freya's feet from beneath her with her spear, and drove the point after her. But Freya rolled out of the way just as the tip plunged itself into the ground. Crouching as she was, she performed a leg sweep to trip up Ruby. However, the Flame Seer jumped out of the way. 

Ruby pulling her spear out of the ground, twirled it like a staff in front of her. The spear point glinted as it became encased in pure white hot flames. The gem named Medabot slashed and swung at the Kunoichi with her flaming spear, but Freya flowed like water avoiding all her attempts. The KOS-type's sais were coated in blue energy once more and formed the Tundra Blades. She blocked the spear with one, and slashed Ruby's chest with the other. 

Hissing in pain and shouting curses at Freya, Ruby jumped back and held the long thin gash on her chest. Her flame-shaped spear point changed so it was like a sword blade of fire on the end of her spear's haft. The flaming blade clashed against cold blue energy, and magical sparks flew everywhere. Slamming the end of her haft into Freya's stomach, she then kicked Freya in the chest, the tripped her up in less then 2.4 seconds. She swung her flaming blade while Freya was still stunned from surprise, but a flurry of shuriken from her right knocked her off balance, and made her swing go too far to the left. 

Quickly turning her head from where the shuriken came from, she saw that it was N-Blade who done it. He had his shuriken shooters trained on her for the while, before going back to fighting Cloud. Growling, she bashed the haft of her spear into Freya's head to keep her down, and ran at N-Blade to aide Cloud and finish that thorn in her side once and for all. 

N-Blade backflipped away from the two enemies of his past. Steadying himself, he coated his katana in shadow energy and thrust it into the earth. He had no idea what he was doing, this was all coming from reflex now. Shockwaves of shadow energy erupted from his body and collided with the two throwing them back. Ripping his sword from the ground, his hand started crackling with electricity. 

"CRY OF THUNDER!" bellowed N-Blade as he slammed his hand into the ground. The electricity traveled through the cement floor with immense speed and shocked the Vile Knight and Flame Seer. When the attack finally subsided the two were a crispy black. N-Blade narrowed his optics, something didn't seem right. Readying his sword, he swung horizontally sending a wave of shadow energy at the two. The attack just sailed right through them. 

"Illusion....." softly cursed N-Blade and scanned the area quickly. Then the two came at him from behind, but he was a step ahead of them. Firing two of his explosive shuriken into the ground, he used the smoke as cover, and vanished from the spot when the smoke cleared. 

"Where is he?!" growled Ruby in frustration. "N-Blade! If you don't come out now, your little friend will have a spear through her medal!" 

Cloud using his air abilities, wrapped Freya's form in binds of air and brought her closer to Ruby. The Flame Seer held her flaming sword blade like spear at Freya's medal hatch. Isis was about the react, when Matt grabbed her arm and slowly shook his head. Isis stared at him with anger in her eyes, before slowly understanding and calmed down. N-Blade from the catwalk was witnessing the whole thing. His gray form now black as night. 

"YOU AREN'T HARMING HER! SHADOW CRESCENT STRIKE!!" 

Jumping from the catwalk, N-Blade's katana glowed black as he swung it vertically sending multiple crescent shaped shadow waves at the evil duo. Ruby and Cloud quickly jumped back out of the way, before getting struck. Landing next to Freya, he shook her gently to wake her up. Freya opened her optics slowly, and rubbed her head. Taking no time to fully check on her, N-Blade got back to his feet and charged at the two.

The back up team were nearly on their way to the same door N-Blade blew apart. Alexis running ahead of the group, with Link by her side. She was running faster and harder then the rest. When they finally reached the door, instead of charging through, she stopped the group instead. 

"What's up Alexis?" asked Rintaro.

"Just checking out the situation." answered the blonde. Scanning the room quickly, she saw N-Blade and Freya were holding their own, and that no one inside the room seemed to notice the group crowded at the door. Spotting the catwalk, she formed a plan in her head. "Guys, we aren't going to be going through the door." 

"What? Why not?" demanded Sam.

"If we just ran through this way, they would expect it. But, they wouldn't expect an attack from above." 

"Hmm, a surprise attack. That would work for a while, but I think it is best that we split up into two groups. Medabots with shooting parts should be the main force to attack from above and grapplers from this entrance." informed SMX.

"Hmm, that would work, but I think it would be best to divide it more evenly. Shooters and grapplers from both ends." replied Alexis.

"She has a point, X. It would be good to have shooters and grapplers on both sides. The shooters would be able to give cover fire." added Warren.

"It would also make more sense. But then again, if there were only shooters on the catwalk, they could provide cover for the grapplers from above. Either way could work really..." reasoned Ikki.

"It would make more sense to have a balance....." argued Rokusho. 

"Who agrees on balance? Raise their hands." asked Alexis raising her hand, and so did everyone else. She was surprised considering how SMX thought it should be shooters on one side and grapplers on the other. Grinning she needed to divide the teams now. 

"Who goes with who?" asked Sloan.

"Thinking on that.....lets see what we have to work with." answered Alexis, looking over everyone as if for the first time. Metabee, Brass, Krosserdog, Totalizer, Kantaroth, Arcbeetle, Link, Dragonite, Peppercat, and Sumilidon had some sort of projectile. Though the true shooters were only the first six. Link, Dragonite, Peppercat, Sumilidon, Rokusho, and Kenoi were the grapplers. The teams would have a balance now, since Wolfbane was as his medal, his body sent back home thanks to the teleportation device. 

"Alright, Ikki, Erika, and Rintaro you guys are coming with me, Koji, and Kenoi. The rest of you stay here and don't attack until you here my signal. You'll know it when you see it." ordered Alexis.

"Alright Alexis. We'll be waiting right here for your signal." said SMX. 

Nodding to the people remaining, Alexis lead her group down back the corridor, to a door labeled stairs. Opening the door, she lead her group running full swing up the stairs. Using instinct and luck, she threw open the second door after climbing. Running down the corridors, she ran faster and faster and faster, not caring that she was at least fifteen feet ahead of the others. Picking out her ways by feeling, she kicked open the door that lead to the catwalk above the fight. 

"Yes!" she cheered to herself silently. "Guys fan out. Sumilidon, and Kenoi jump over edge and help out N-Blade after the signal. Metabee, Brass, and Kantaroth prepare to open fire after those two land. Link prepare for an Illuminate Arrow. If all goes right, this will here and now." 

The others nodded to the girl. Metabee, Brass, and Kantaroth got into position on the catwalk. Metabee on one end, Brass in the middle, and Kantaroth on the other end. Sumilidon was between Metabee and Brass preparing to jump, and Kenoi was between Brass and Kantaroth preparing to jump as well. Link pulled out his bow, took aim as a golden arrow of light formed. He saw a black N-Blade running at nothing, while Ruby and Cloud were slowly closing in on the recovering Freya. Taking aim for Ruby's head, he let loose the golden arrow. 

Merrick's blade clashed against Nisiko's weakly. Merrick's movements and reflexes were sluggish, his swings slow and lacked force. He was still recovering from taking the Silver Chaos attack. Nisiko was surprised at his will power to go on, and his stubborn attitude to not end her life. She herself was beginning to doubt that Merrick meant what he said before. He wasn't just trying to turn her with his words, he wasn't lying. He was telling the truth. He was going to go through what he said to do. Bring her into the light even if he meant to beat her down to do it. 

Grinning slightly, she kicked Merrick's side and sent him back into the virtual earth. If he thought she was just going to lay down and play dead, he had another thing coming. If he did truly want to help her, she planned on going down kicking and screaming. Running at Merrick, she jumped into the air, holding her sword down beneath her to plunge the blade through his chest. 

Merrick gained his senses, and quickly rolled out of the way. Nisiko landed right next to him, sword deep into the earth. Breathing heavily and panting slightly, he jumped back to his feet, and slammed his foot into Nisiko's back sending her rolling. With his katana, he traced a pattern of a star in the air leaving an outline, when he was done, the star blazed into flames and flew at Nisiko. 

The flaming star crashed into the Bounty Huntress and burned a large portion of the back of her suit. Her flesh wasn't harmed, and her hair wasn't even singed, from how the rolling threw her hair over her shoulder. Pushing herself up, she touched where the star burned her suit. Growling, her sword pulsed with silver light before flying into her hands. 

"ETHEREAL SLASH!" yelled Nisiko. 

The runes on her sword blazed into life as a large ghost-like blade covered her sword. This larger blade was much like her own normal sword. Swinging vertically, the large ethereal blade swung down at Merrick. But the Ninja was one step ahead, his katana roared with shadow energy and blocked the ethereal blade. moving his blade around, he thrust his sword forward sending a black energy blade at Nisiko. Eyes wide, she swung her sword and deflected the bullet quick energy blade right next to where Tarek was resting.

__

Watch where you are aiming! snarled Tarek in his mental voice projection.

"Hey! I'd like to see you to deflect that attack at all, much less aim it anywhere!" snapped Nisiko. 

__

I can! Send an attack at me! I dare you to! growled Tarek.

"Tarek! Calm down man! She didn't hit you! And you would have defended yourself if it was coming at you! Now, just be calm, and don't tempt the Bounty Huntress to attack you." sweatdropped Merrick.

__

Grr....fine.....but you better win, Merrick......

"I will, trust me." grinned the Ninja.

"Not if I can do anything about it!" countered the Bounty Huntress.

"Lets just get it on then." said Merrick narrowing his eyes. The two ran at each other clashing blades once again. Merrick feeling much more better than he did before, his sword flashed white sending Nisiko stumbling back. Following up with a few rolling kicks, and a roundhouse he sent Nisiko falling to the side. Thrusting his left hand out, he sent pressurized balls of air at Nisiko sending her falling once more. 

A kunai slipped into his hand and he threw it at Nisiko's fallen form. A dagger from Nisiko knocked the kunai aside. Jumping back to her feet, the runes on her sword flashed again and a misty figure formed behind her. Whatever this mist figure was, it was of a woman, Merrick could tell that much. Tarek lifted his head off the ground and eyed the misty figure. 

A sword sprang in the mist woman's hands and she ran at Merrick. Eyes going wide, he brought his sword to parry, but the blade sailed through his own and ran him through. Clutching his chest, he was on his knees panting. He removed his hands for a moment and saw there was no blood, but something happened from that attack. He felt weaker, numb, and scared now more than he has ever been in a long time. It felt like a piece of his very soul was cut away. Bringing his eyes up to Nisiko, he saw that her own eyes and face were filled with bewilderment at what has happened, but going blank hiding any emotion once she noticed Merrick was looking at her. 

"Tarek.....what was that?" asked Merrick in a strained low voice.

__

I don't know....I don't know Merrick..... answered Tarek in a low voice, and only projecting his voice in Merrick's mind.

"Whatever it was........it hurt worse than Silver Chaos....." snorted Merrick through gritted teeth. Pushing himself back to his feet shakily, his sword hand trembled slightly before it steadied. Planting his feet firmly into the earth, his eyes hardened, and stood tall. 

Nisiko was truly amazed that Merrick's determination. He didn't plan on giving up, even after whatever she did. Or at least she think she did that. She isn't so sure herself. But if Merrick wouldn't give up, neither would she. One of them would fall in battle, and she didn't plan on it being herself. It was time to see who the true warrior was. And this was the battle that would determine it now. 

N-Blade continued running at Ruby and Cloud, when he was about to swing his sword to take the heads of his foes, a golden arrow of light streaked overhead and crashed into Ruby throwing her back. _Wait a second, Ruby?_ Swinging his sword through the two in front of him, his sword hit nothing but air. Growling at the illusions that were played on him, he didn't notice the two Medabots that landed with a soft thud from overhead. Or the laser fire coming from above and from the door. 

When someone tapped him from behind, he turned and nearly beheaded Link. That is if the Elf didn't block with his own sword. Chuckling slightly, he punched N-Blade on the shoulder. "Jumpy, aren't we?" N-Blade punched him back. "Stuff it." 

"Come on, we got a battle to finish here." grinned Link. 

"Alright, lets go. We do this together it seems." nodded N-Blade. 

The Elf and Ninja ran together to join the frenzy. Laser support fire was coming from the catwalk and from the door was pelting Cloud and Ruby. That is until Cloud created a shield of air, and with the help of Ruby, she warmed the air so it would refract the light particles within the light rendering cover fire all but useless. Seeing lasers were out of the question, the bots with missiles fired, but the missiles exploded against the shield. 

Ruby and Cloud turned to each other and nodded. Charging into the mass frenzy, they were slashing and stabbing at the bots. Brass had a spear through her, while Metabee had a sword through him, both their medals ejected at the same time. Combining their attacks, they sent a massive tornado of fire at Kantaroth throwing him into the wall and melting him slightly. When the Kabuto pulled himself out of the wall, his medal ejected. Grabbing Ruby, Cloud threw her at Arcbeetle and she became a golden fireball, this move was known as Golden Flame. When she crashed into Arcbeetle, the intense heat she gave off damaged his internal circuitry and his medal ejected. Thor's Hammer and Huntress Spear took out Totalizer and Krosserdog like they were nothing. Soon it was only the grapplers left standing. 

"Guys! We got to break them up! Link, Kenoi, Sumilidon with me against Cloud!" shouted N-Blade leading his band against the Air and Illusion Specialist.

"Dragonite, Rokusho, Peppercat you guys are with me! Lets show this hothead she is burnt out!" laughed Freya as she lead her group against Ruby. 

The Vile Knight was against four sword users who were is equal or better when it came to the way of the sword. It was the Elf who stepped forward to confront him first. The Sword of Evil's Bane clashed against Cloud's crystal sword. Elf and Knight confronted one another in the past, and both were quite equal in the art of the sword. Sparks flew everywhere with each clash of steel on crystal. 

Cloud knew he couldn't just fight fair here. If he did, he would surely be defeated. Blocking a slash with his shield, he sent a white beam in the shape of his shield into Link. The beam sent Link skidding back, but he still managed to maintain his balance. That was when the others came at him. Kenoi's energy swords collided with crystal and the steel of his shield. Sumilidon came up from behind to deliver a Hammer Fist to the back of his head, but with great agility, Cloud ducked, and the STG-type's fist slammed into SAM-type's chest. 

With all the confusion, Cloud barely had the time to defend himself with his shield against shadow black flames. A flurry of kicks and punches soared against his shield, each denting the shield and making it more useless with every blow. Suddenly Cloud's shield was made useless by the Five Star Slash sword technique. Glaring at Cloud with his cold gaze, N-Blade shot him in the chest with Shadow Blaster. The blast of shadow energy throwing him into the wall. But it wouldn't end there. N-Blade kept hurling blast, after blast, after blast into Cloud. He wanted to make sure he'd be useless, beyond repair this round. He was going to finish him once and for all. Holding his sword above him, energy surged into the blade, and he swung horizontally to send a crimson wave at where Cloud was in the wall. 

When the force of the attack subsided, Cloud slowly got out of the crater. His body was dented, his armor chinked and cracked, his sword broken in two, his helm dented, and left optic sparking. He was heavily damaged, but he was still ticking. Dropping his sword, he formed a large two-handed sword of lightning. He stared challenge at any who would oppose him. But to his surprise, Ninja, Elf, Saber-Tooth Tiger, and Samurai were all walking up to him. They didn't care about his lightning wrought sword, their swords were coated in energies(or made of energy in Kenoi's case) and closed in tighter.

"Alright men.......TOGETHER!" declared N-Blade leading the final charge at Cloud. Kenoi took the lead and parried a slash with one sword and slashed with the other, his sword biting deeply into Cloud's wrist. Link came from the right and sunk his sword into Cloud's spiked shoulder, while Sumilidon came from behind and stabbed his Flexor Swords into Cloud's back. To deliver the final blow, N-Blade thrust his sword into the chest of the Vile Knight, his sword just millimeters from Cloud's medal. 

"It's over for you Cutter......." declared N-Blade as he and the others withdrew their swords from Cloud's body. He never noticed that Cloud's medal never ejected. N-Blade may just regret not stabbing closer to Cloud's medal later. 

Kunoichi, Woren, Stag Beetle, and Dragon were up against the spear and sword wielding Flame Seer. With either spear or sword or with neither, was Ruby a deadly force. But with fire as her main attack, the group of four had the slight advantage with Freya and her water based powers. But at the moment, all the four did was stand on their toes as they were around Ruby. 

It was Freya who lead this attack, charging forward, one of her sais caught Ruby's spear and the other slashes her shoulder. From another end, Peppercat swung her staff at Ruby, who left go of her spear with one hand to block with her gauntlet covered wrist. Forming a quick fireball in her hand, she hurled it at the KAT-type and sent her flying a few feet back. Spinning slightly, Ruby managed to throw Freya off from her. 

Rokusho ran at Ruby, leapt into the air and brought down his Chanbara Sword upon her to only have it deflected at the last second by the haft of her spear. Dragonite ran at Ruby from behind and slashed her back with his clawed left hand(bom-barder was replaced). Bringing up his right hand, he slashed her back with his true claws. Balling up his left hand into a fist, he slammed it into the medal hatch of Ruby. The force of the blow sent her stumbling forward into Rokusho's Hammer Fist. 

Ruby stunned momentarily, she flipped back to her feet and blocked another staff and sword blow from Peppercat and Rokusho. Her body was engulfed in a sudden tornado of fire that grew more and more as she fueled it on and on, the flaming tornado caught the two, but they were saved from behind burnt to crisp by Freya's Tidal Surge. The wave of water doused the flames, and Ruby as well. Nodding to Peppercat, the Woren shocked the daylights out of Ruby and was giving it her all in doing so. When Peppercat finally stopped, Ruby's form was smoking, but she was still on her feet. 

"All yours Freya!" yelled the Woren as she jumped back a safe distance. A blue aura surrounded Freya as she cupped her hands back slightly. The aura gathered into her hands as she threw them forward. It was the Tsunami Blaster attack! A massive wave of blue energy shot out from her hands and blew the Flame Seer into a wall. The attack continued and finished with an explosion. Freya's hands were smoking slightly, but she just shook them off.

"If that didn't stop her....nothing will......." commented Freya, her hands finally no longer smoking.

"I think she is still ticking......" sweatdropped Dragonite gesturing to the moving rubbing. And right he was, slowly out of the rubble crawled Ruby back to her feet, a total mess.

"Don't think you won yet! I still have fight in......m.........." she never finished for she fell over, defeated. But no medal was ejected.

"We won......" grinned Peppercat.

"That we did." agreed Rokusho.

"Seems the other won as well. Time to end this madness." declared Dragonite. They knew who he meant. He meant for them to go after Meda-Evil.

"You think you fools have won?! When will you ever learn?! ALPHA DOWNLOAD!" roared Meda-Evil. Two golden beams of light shot down at the bodies of Ruby and Cloud repairing them. The two surged with a golden aura, and their eyes held a golden tinge to them. Readying their newly repaired weapons they charged at the eight, and they charged back at them.

Merrick's strength was fading ever since getting struck from that attack. Only sheer will power was keeping his limbs moving. Katana struck rune covered sword, each blow nearly caused the sword to go flying out of his grip. He was breathing hard and panting. But he wouldn't give up. He would succeed in bringing Nisiko into the light. He will no matter what happens. All he had to do was believe in himself and remember what he is fighting for. 

Gripping his sword tighter, he slashed and swung at Nisiko with new vigor. With his burst of new strength, he kicked Nisiko in the gut, then punched her in the sternum, knocking the wind out of her. With a shadow coated foot, he performed a roundhouse that slammed Nisiko in the chest throwing her back into the earth. Sheathing his sword, he ran at the slowly rising Nisiko and tackled her to pin her on the floor. 

"What the freak?! What's wrong with you?!" shrieked Nisiko as she struggle to push Merrick off of her. Whatever strength Merrick lost seemed to be back in full swing. But she still struggled against the Ninja to push him off of her.

"Nothing is wrong with me! It is called I'm pinning you down so you can't do anything!" shot back Merrick trying to keep Nisiko pinned down. 

"How about no?!" screeched the Bounty Huntress. She managed to slip her legs beneath Merrick and throw him off of her using her legs. Quickly jumping back to her feet, she leaned down to pick up her sword and hold it firmly in her hand. 

Merrick landed on his back with a small thud. Whatever strength he had lost from the weird attack from Nisiko seemed to be coming back and he leapt back to his feet with ease. Drawing his sword in one fluid motion, he plunged his sword into the earth. With that moment of plunging his sword, it flashed gold, and golden pillars of light erupt from beneath and around Nisiko. The attack throwing her into the air and back down and up again. Nisiko fell to the floor slightly burned from the attack.

"I think it is over Tarek......." panted Merrick slightly fatigue catching up to him. 

__

I wouldn't celebrate so soon, Merrick....... advised Tarek pointing his paw at Nisiko getting up.

"What does it take to keep her down?" muttered Merrick.

__

A lot by the looks of it. She seems as stubborn as you. laughed Tarek. 

"If she is.......it really would take a lot......" sweatdropped Merrick. Tarek just started laughing again and harder, rolling on the ground. "Yeah.....just ham it up, Tarek..." 

Nisiko just grinned slightly at the sight, and dusted off her clothes the best she could. She never paid close attention to her small burns, but winced when she bent down to pick up her sword. Getting thrown up and down so many times hurt her lower back. Shaking it off the best she could, she stood up tall and winced again.

"Hey.....if you keep wincing like that....maybe you should just surrender?" implored Merrick.

"I'm fine! Worry about yourself!" snapped the Bounty Huntress.

"But.....you're not fine....you're hurt.......It would be best if you stopped...." reasoned Merrick.

"I'm fine! Alright?!" growled Nisiko. 

Merrick decided to make Nisiko play on constant defense. How hurt she was now, she wouldn't be able to dodge the simplest of attacks. At least so he thought; she might be able to dodge most attacks, but she wouldn't be able to dodge all. Trying out his theory, he sent a fireball hurling at Nisiko. The femme just sliced it through with her sword wincing all the while.

"I'm fine! See! No sweat!" laughed Nisiko, wincing slightly. Silver knives of energy surrounded her, swirling quickly around her before stopping and flying at Merrick. Growling, Merrick countered them with shuriken made of shadow energy. His stars not only countered Nisiko's stars, but flew more and more at her. Nisiko dodged the first barrage, but as more and more came at her, a few nicked her arms and sides. Using her sword as a shield, she batted the shadow stars away getting nicked more and more. Holding her sword in front of her, it flashed silver before forming a shield in front of her. 

"Not bad, not bad at all." commented Merrick. "But that shield won't block everything, and it will shatter eventually....like now!" 

His sword flashed darker then the night itself. The once lighted area became darker, as if the very light was getting sucked out of the area. His eyes hardened and flashed now as his sword roared and pulsated with shadow energy, swinging his katana horizontally, he sent the largest and strongest Shadow Strike wave in what felt like ages. The wave of shadow energy shattered Nisiko's shield and sent her flying onto her back. Her sword spinning in the air, landed neatly in the earth between her arm and chest. When Merrick saw, he winced at how close it was to coming to taking her life. The worse way to go in his opinion was by your very own sword.

"There.....is it over now, Tarek?" panted Merrick slightly, walking slowly to Nisiko, pulling her sword from the ground and laying it neatly besides her. He slumped down besides her shifting back to his civilian form; sword and scabbard next to him. 

__

Seems to be, Merrick. It seems you will make her walk in the light now. Good for you my charge. answered Tarek giving a toothy grinned, then stopped. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head in one direction. 

"What's up, Tarek?" asked the Ninja.

__

Someone needs help.....a wolf is pleading for aide.....but this is no wolf that I know.....whoever this wolf is.....he will get his pleas answered... said Tarek, glowing silver slightly. A small silver orb shot off from his body and flew in some direction. 

"That was interesting....." commented Merrick.

__

Yeah, yeah....your little girlfriend will be awake soon enough..... smirked Tarek.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" sweatdropped the Ninja. "And she's older than I am....." 

__

Age never really matters to people if they are in love with them. explained the wolf in a fatherly manner.

"When you talk like that, you really scare me.......you do know that right?" 

__

Yes I do......that's why I do it at points.

"You have problems Tarek......that you do........" declared the Ninja rolling his eyes.

__

Why thank you, young sir! grinned Tarek wagging his tail.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and just wait for Nisiko to wake up....." said Merrick, leaning against a virtual tree, with his eyes closed. "Wake me up if she starts stirring.....and if she wakes up and tries to kill me......" 

__

Alright.....alright.....what kind of guardian would I be if I let you die? 

"A bad one....." retorted Merrick with a snort as he closed his eyes, with Tarek watching over him.

It was the final battle here and now. The battle that would decide the fate of the gang. With these Alpha boosted maniacs, it would take a little luck to overcome them. Weapons ready, our heroes got within four feet of the evil duo only to be knocked back by a golden shockwave. Getting back to their feet, servos grinding as if lacking a proper tune up, and it was not even a true attack!

"What in the world was that?!" demanded Warren.

"How should we know?!" chimed the others.

"Power....." chuckled Cloud.

"True power..." chortled Ruby.

"Well you want power? I'll show you power....." challenged N-Blade as he stood straighter then the rest. 

"I'll help you......" added Freya as she pushed herself as straight as N-Blade.

"Well you guys aren't in this alone......" chuckled Link softly as he straightened himself.

"Yeah, never alone in this." declared Peppercat, using her staff to prop herself up erect.

"If the KAT can help, so can a Saber-Tooth." smirked Sumilidon as he straightened as well.

"Fang Face can help oddly as it seems....so why not the Samurai?" grinned Kenoi as he stood tall like the rest.

"I might be a pacifist, but I know when my help is needed. And it is needed now." declared Rokusho getting up slowly.

"Um.......little help?" asked Dragonite sweatdropping. The others sweatdropped too, and Kenoi and Rokusho helped him up. "I might have needed their help to get up, but with my help along with everyone else's, you two shall go down now!"

"That is what you infidels believe. You will not know what hits you when we are through!" yelled Cloud. 

"Lets get this over with! Your small group has been a thorn in our side for far too long!" screeched Ruby.

"Guys.......how damaged everyone is......I think you should leave it to N-Blade..." suggested Matt. 

"No cuz.....we entered this mess together, and we're getting out together....." replied Alexis.

"It's time to Robattle my friends......lets give them what we got!" cheered Matt.

"YEAH!" chorused the others. With that cry, it began the battle of the end. Who'd be the victory? The side of Light, or the side of Darkness? 

The eight Medabots charged at the two glowing ones. Gears and servos grinding slightly, before with their pooled strength, the grinding just stopped. N-Blade led the charge with Freya by his side. Sword and sais were the first to clash against crystal sword and spear. Staff, more swords, and claws joined their own. But each and everyone was thrown back with ease. 

Even with the others outnumbering Ruby and Cloud, they were the ones who were suddenly put on defense. Crystal sword met staff, each blow coming so quick, Peppercat could have barely kept up. With one powerful slash, her staff was cleaved in two. Eyeing her broken staff, her amber(auburn, amber, whatever, they're the same color technically) blazed with fury as her fingers suddenly became talons and slashed at Cloud. The crystal sword would have ran her through, if N-Blade didn't appear suddenly to kick slam Cloud back into the ground. 

A spear suddenly came to impale N-Blade from behind, where his medal would be if Peppercat didn't push Blade out of the way. She herself, got nicked across the waist. Hissing in pain, she gripped the haft of the spear and threw Ruby over her shoulder. A sword of thunder and fire flew at Peppercat throwing her against a wall. Trying to get up, she never saw the huge lightning blast in time to avoid it. After being struck with the attack, the Woren's medal ejected. Kenoi, Dragonite, Sumilidon, and Rokusho witnessing their ally fall, charged head long into battle. While Link was dueling Cloud, and N-Blade and Freya attacking Ruby they were pushed backed, and the others took their shot at it. 

Energy swords collided against sword and shield. This gave Dragonite the perfect opening to attack. Dragonite reared back his claws before trying to stabbing Cloud, but the moment of impact, his claws shattered! Looking at his broken claws in disbelief for a moment, he balled up his other hand into a fist and slammed that instead into the back of Cloud. Problem was, it was like he hit a solid wall instead of Cloud. 

"Dragonite quit fooling around!" strangled voice as he was slowly getting pushed away by the KNT. 

"I'm not! It was like I hit a steel wall!" explained Dragonite. Jumping back, the twin dragon heads appeared at his sides. The DGO-type sent twin white flames at the KNT, but when they were about to hit, the flames appeared to have hit a solid wall. Kenoi's own optics widen as he saw the flame attack being blocked by nothing. Optics narrowing at Cloud, he jumped back before being pushed back. Twin sabers blinked out of existence, he pointed the hilts at Cloud and started bombarding him with lasers. 

Cloud leapt into the air with ease, and remained their. Binding the flames sent by Dragonite inside a sphere of air, he hurled that massive sphere of bound fire at Kenoi. The Samurai quickly backflipped as the area he once stood was partially melted by the attack. With the two energy blades back, he leapt into the air after Cloud. The air around Kenoi suddenly felt tighter, more solid, like as if he was suddenly encased in a solid mass of jelly. 

Seeing Kenoi suddenly trapped, more likely by some sort of power, for he was still mid-air, Dragonite had ports open all around him. Flames flecked out from the ports, before becoming a blazing inferno. Spinning counterclockwise, he created a maelstrom of fire to torch Cloud. But like before the flaming tornado of fire was blocked by an invisible wall, before getting contained in air. The Vile Knight used his powers to fuel the tornado hotter and brighter, and larger, before sending the attack back at Kenoi and Dragonite. When the tornado died out, the two Medabots were extra crispy, smirking at his work; Cloud landed back onto solid ground before to do battle with the Elf again.

Flexor Sword and Chanbara Sword struck the haft of Ruby's spear. She could tell they were putting all their strength behind their swords, but to her, it felt like nothing. Bringing her spear around, she struck Sumilidon and Rokusho in rapid succession with the butt of her spear. She followed up with a rapid tempo of stabs with her spear point, the two dodged most of the attempts, and Rokusho was the one who stopped it by slamming his sword against the haft. 

Swiveling around, her spear point glowed slightly before she brought it up in an arc swing catching the two male Medabots hard. Where she slashed a thin trail of smoke followed from the heat of her spear. Before either of the two could recover, she sent a heat beam at the floor around them, and they slowly sunk into the hot liquid ground. Laughing to herself, she was about to stab them when a wave of shadow energy threw her back. N-Blade came down and slashed Ruby across the back. Following with a quick succession of rolling kicks, he finished it up with a swift roundhouse sending the Flame Seer stumbling back. 

Freya dropped down next to the two stuck Medabots, and freed them using her explosive shuriken. The two got out of the rubble and thanked Freya kindly before running back into the fray. Shaking her head slightly, she drew out her sais and joined them. Ruby not wanting to waste her time on weaklings, she sent a barrage of fiery arrows and fireballs at Sumilidon and Rokusho. 

Freya and N-Blade were about the raise some sort of defense to help the two, but they were thrown back by hot air. The STG and KWG avoided most of the attacks, until the fiery arrows impaled their feet into the earth making them sitting ducks for the rest. Surprisingly, the two were still functioning, perplexed slightly, Ruby decided to finish them both with a dragon shaped flame. When the large flaming explosion died out, the Saber-Tooth and Stag Beetle were down and out.

Growling N-Blade got back to his feet. Something in him was taking over again, the feeling of instinct was back. Hurling himself at Ruby, his sword was back to strike, but when the Flame Seer brought her spear to block, he vanished from where he was! N-Blade came from behind her and slashed his sword into her back sending her stumbling forward. But he was finished there, his palm glowed an eerie ice blue as he pressed it against the earth. Shards of ice erupted in waves in front of him, the ice shards ripping and slashing at Ruby. 

Freya looked at the attack at wonder, something in her self was triggered by the slight of the attack. A feeling of familiarity overcame her as she witnessed the attack. A small surge of power seemed to be flowing within her, the power that she always grasped at when trying to use her powers. But at that one moment, that small surge became a typhoon of power. And she planned on using it to help N-Blade bring his arch nemesis down once and for all.

Elf and Vile Knight were clashing sword against sword once more. The only problem now was that one was stronger and faster than the other; and it wasn't Link. The Elf knew he would have to battle smarter if he had any chance of winning this, or at least holding out until either N-Blade and Freya could help him, or distract Cloud long enough while they finish off Ruby. He himself wasn't sure if he could do either, but he knew if he doubted himself, that would just lead him down the road to failure. 

If Link was to stand any chance against Cloud for long, he himself would need to get stronger. But to do so, would leave him open for attack, then again he probably wouldn't have much choice. Or did he? He held out his sword, as it charged up with some of his energy as he unleashed the sword spin attack known as Hurricane Blast. The attack surprised Cloud that he didn't have enough time to raise his shield in defense. The force of the blow knocked the Vile Knight down a few feet. 

When Link stopped spinning, he quickly sheathed his sword to pull on his Silver Gauntlets. Pulling out a small ring box, pulled on a ring with a with a blue feather gem(Pegasus Ring), and a ring with a large blue gem(Blue Ring). With the properties of his gauntlets he would be stronger, with the Blue Ring his defense would be higher, and with the Pegasus Ring he would be faster. Readying his sword and shield and ran at Cloud quickly. 

Cloud brought his shield up to block the blow, while his own sword was blocked by Link's shield. With both having shields and swords, neither would be victorious at this rate. Unless one was to lose their shield, neither would win. Grinning at a sudden thought, Cloud threw his weight at Link. Using his shield to ram the Elf, he bashed the hilt of his sword into Link's wrist forcing him to drop the Master Sword. The KNT then kicked the fallen sword across the room, before kicking the Mirror Shield off of Link's arm. Link was now unarmed and defenseless. 

Crystal sword strikes came flying at the Elf, but with his new enhanced speed, he was dodging left and right with fluid ease. Pulling out the MTH, he slammed the powerful hammer against Cloud's shield. But when the hammer slammed against the shield, his hammer vibrated as if it was the one struck instead of the shield! The shield didn't even have a dent in it! Looking with total disbelief, Link felt like he couldn't move. In fact, he couldn't move at all. Panic filled his optics suddenly as he struggled to try moving. But not matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move an inch. 

"Ha! Try with all your might, you won't move an inch, whelp!" cackled Cloud. 

"Hey! Let him go!" demanded Alexis.

"What?! You dare demand things from me, little girl?!" roared Cloud in anger.

"Yes I dare! Let him go!" 

"Why I ought to!"

"You ought to what?!" 

"KILL YOU! THUNDER BLADE CRASH!" roared Cloud leaping into the air his sword crackling with electricity. He was going to bring his blade down on Alexis, and she was paralyzed not only by fear, but binds of air!

"ALEXIS NO!!!!" cried the EHT, as well as another voice.

When the blade was just about to split open Alexis' skull, a flash of silver struck the black Medawatch containing Wolfbane's medal. In a flash of silver light, Wolfbane appeared, pushed Alexis out of the way, and parried the slash with his Arctic Blade! Snarling at Cloud, the WLF-type pushed the KNT back, and sent him flying with a swift kick to the midsection. Howling, the Wolf charged at Cloud while Link, free of Cloud's binds, went to check up on Alexis. 

"Are you alright?" asked the Elf.

"I'm fine....." said Alexis breathlessly. "But......but.......how did Wolfbane appear like that?" 

"No clue.....life is full of mysteries...." replied Link.

"How about you go help Wolfbane out? Even he can't take on Cloud alone." 

"Way ahead of you Alexis." grinned Link, drawing out his bow with a fiery red arrow notched. 

Sword struck sword over and over in rapid succession. Even with his shield to block a blow or two, it never gave him much time to attack. Cloud stared with amazement at Wolfbane, it was like he was some unknown force. With attempts of binding him with air, failing each time, he wondered what the Wolf truly was. How was it that he appeared like that? How? He had no time to ponder about this any further as Wolfbane's Arctic Blade cleaved his shield in half! 

Dropping his shield, he nearly lost his head in a high swing. But he had no time to move as his wrist was kicked by a blue flame coated foot. When his sword fell to the floor, Wolfbane kicked it across the room. _What comes around goes around....._ sweatdropped Cloud as he jumped back to avoid a swing to the chest. Grinning slightly, he backflipped away and sent his spiked gauntlets flying at at Wolfbane. The Wolf just batted them away, and never realized they were coming back, but two flaming arrows shot them down. Turning, he saw it was Link who fired the arrows and already had his sword and shield back in hand. 

"Time we beat him down together, Wolfbane." declared the Elf Hero.

"Agreed." nodded the Wolf. 

"You won't defeat me!" laughed Cloud.

"We heard it before. You're going down now." said the two in unison. 

The two charged at the KNT dodging blasts of air, lightning, and light. Wolfbane got their first and slashed Cloud across the chest, while Link jumped into the air; landed on Wolfbane's shoulders to jump higher and delivered a powerful vertical slash. Wolfbane reared back his head and unleashed Wolf Howl on Cloud. Link threw out his hands and unleashed Din's Fire on Cloud's fallen form. Cloud struggled to get up, and just managed to get back onto his feet.

"He's on the ropes. Lets do it Wolfbane." declared Link pulling out his bow and readying his sword.

"Yes....lets....." agreed the Wolf preparing for his specialty.

**__**

"SWORDSMAN ARROW!/ARTIC FURY!" cried the two heroes. 

Link pulled back his sword onto his bow, and it exploded in green energy as he released it. Wolfbane's hands and insides of his mouth glowed blue at he unleashed his triple threat attack at Cloud. The triple ice blue blasts, combined into one blast and flied straight through Link's sword. Instead of destroying the blade, it just pushed it forward faster! The sword ripped through Cloud's chest as the beam nailed Cloud and charred him black. When the blast was done, Cloud's medal laid on the floor, his body a mess. 

N-Blade still following instinct, going with the odd flow that was guiding him. He was about to plunge his sword into the earth to bring forth a destructive attack, until he sensed it. Something that felt so familiar, like a distant fading dream. Turning around, he saw Freya surging with power. Her energy patterns were going off the charts, she was surging with more power now then she ever had. 

"What ya waiting for Ninja-B?" asked Freya in a calm cool voice. "Lets finish her together." 

Grinning at her, he just nodded and the two charged at Ruby together. His sword clashed with Ruby's spear haft, while Freya slashed her sides. N-Blade turned his sword around, and brought it down in a powerful diagonal slash. His slash went through Ruby's spear leaving her with two pieces. He brought his sword around the other way and sliced the spear point clear off. 

Freya kicked her away with such a powerful kick, it sent Ruby sailing into the wall. Freya started hurling balls of blue energy at Ruby. She gathered one small ball of energy between her hands, while she reared it back behind her head it grew as large as a bus. Hurling the ball of energy at where Ruby was, it was only destroyed by an energy pentagram. Growling, Ruby started sending white spears of fire at the two over and over. 

Spears were destroyed by blasts of blue and black energy. When that happened, Ruby growled even louder and a fiery aura flared around her. The ground beneath the two suddenly got warmer as intense flames engulfed the Ninja and Kunoichi. Flames so high, they reached the ceiling, flames so hot, the air near the group felt it would burn worse than the flames, but something happened. The flames suddenly started glowing blue and turned to water! They split into multiple twisters of water and were sent at the Flame Seer. 

Ruby's optics widen in shock, and was thrown back by the water. She didn't have time to see the multiple shadow blasts flying at her and pounding her through the wall. Getting her bearings back, she pulled herself out of the wall. Drawing her flame shaped sword, she charged at the two. The two smirked and vanished from the spot and delivered a team kick slam to the back of Ruby. 

Stumbling forward, Ruby fell to her knees. Sword point into the earth, she used it to push herself back up. Swinging her blade, she sent a stream of heated air at the two. The two jumped from the spot and shot a barrage of explosive shuriken at Ruby. The Flame Seer created a heat shield around her and the stars just exploded around her. Landing back on their feet, the two grinned and nodded at one another. 

Not actually knowing what has happening, N-Blade and Freya were acting on impulse and instinct. To both, it felt like they did this before, but this was the first time they ever truly fought as a team. N-Blade starting glowing black, while Freya was glowing blue, the two were running quickly around the edge of Ruby's heat shield. N-Blade running counterclockwise, while Freya was running clockwise. The two were just a blur of black and blue with energy. 

"Hydro Shadow Storm Tornado!" cried the Ninja and Kunoichi. The two were running faster and faster creating a tornado around Ruby. A swirling tornado of black and blue energy slowly picked Ruby up before slamming her into the ceiling. The two stopped opposite of each other and gave each other a thumbs up as Ruby fell down to the floor. 

"And I think that ends that." chuckled N-Blade slightly. 

"Think it does, N-Blade." agreed Freya.

"Well I don't...." spat Ruby as she pushed herself up. "Like the phoenix, I rise up out of the ashes to be born again....." 

"You haven't been put to the grave to be born again! And as long as I am here, you will never rise up again! NEVER!" roared N-Blade as his aura flashed around him. When a flash of blue to his right caught his attention, he knew Freya was with him. They started this together, it would seem fitting if they should end it together. 

"We're ending this in one final blast, Rita!" declared Freya.

"So be it.......it is fine with me....." announced Rita Pendara aka Ruby. 

An aura flared to life around Ruby, an aura that flared brighter, and stronger then the Ninja and Kunoichi. Ruby planed on using all her power in this final blast, but with the two heroes not putting all their energy to it. It would most likely be a draw...or would it? 

"BY THE POWERS OF ALL THAT IS FIRE! COME TO ME! SOLAR BUSTER!!!!" bellowed Ruby with all her strength. A massive red beam shot out at the two Medabots, their auras slowly mixing into one another.

"Shadow........." started N-Blade.

"Aqua........." continued Freya.

"DESTROYER!" they cried as one.

A swirling blue and black blast collided with the red beam. The two struggled for dominance against one another. The red beam slowly gained the edge before being pushed back altogether! The swirling blue and black blast hit Ruby hard in the chest that it threw her far and deeply into the wall. Even after that attack, Ruby managed to pull herself out of the wall. But only to fall forward, her medal ejecting, and hitting the floor. 

"IT'S OVER!" cheered Matt.

"Woo!" cheered the others. 

"Not it's not......" slowly said N-Blade. Everyone turned to him as if he grew a second head.

"Come again?" asked Isis.

"It's not over...." repeated N-Blade.

"How is it not over?" asked Link.

"I need to destroy their medals......." answered the NON-type. 

"Blade......you can't do that.......that's not like you......" said Matt.

"I know.......but I must......or they could come back......." 

"I highly doubt that.......this might just be your own form of revenge." declared SMX.

"Even if it was, they would deserve it! They turned me into a medal for goodness sake!" challenged N-Blade.

"Not you, they turned Merrick into a medal. But Merrick is back, and you are yourself. And when Merrick became a medal, he, you......er.....were able to make friends now!" said SMX. 

"Hmm.....true........but what do we do with them?" asked N-Blade.

"Simple, I'll take them and keep them for safe keeping." answered SMX.

"Good enough!" answered the others. SMX gathered up the medals and put them in his pouch. 

"Hey......N-Blade was right! It wasn't over! Where is Meda-Evil?!" asked Isis.

"Guess he left......while we were distracted....." answered Ikki.

"Lets find Merrick and get out of this place." announced N-Blade. The others nodded and headed back through the entrance to get Merrick.

**__**

To Be Continued......

__

There we have it! The final battle is over! See you guys in the epilogue which will get posted tomorrow, I swear! What will happen in the epilogue? Only I know! Hehe! 

Clone: Hmm......where is the original me? Rumor said she freed him after she herself got out.....

Me: *pops in* NOW! WE FUSE BACK TOGETER! LOOK AT THE MESS YOU CAUSED! YOU DETAILED FOR SO LONG! EVEN! CLONE! *fuses back together with the clone* Woo! Whole again! Now these chaps shouldn't take as forever hopefully!

N-Blade: Er......have you noticed that there are zombies here? 

Me: WHAT?! *looks around* Oh good grief! *draws his sword* 

*Kaira and Rumor appear and destroy all the zombies* 

Me: woo! Back up! ^_^

Merrick: And it seems all is right in the world....... *laughs and takes Kaira somewhere* 

Rumor: Well, my job here is done. But Matt.....you really should try and get the sequel out while you can. 

Me: I know, I know Rumor......thanks for the help! ^_^

Rumor: No problem. *disappears* 

Me: Well until next time guys! 


	32. Epilogue

Me: Sad to say it, but this is the final chapter of _NinjaWind_. But don't worry, sequel will be posted sooner or later. Ideas still in my crazy mind. 

N-Blade: Yes, surprised you have any room in that head of yours, considering all the characters, ideas, and attacks that flow through your brain.

Isis: Mm-hmm......

Me: ......Onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Any borrowed characters belong to their respected owners.

Me: Now, time to recognize everyone who stuck by me! 

****

HFH: Man oh man, you stuck by me from the very beginning! Let me borrow characters and gave me a few funny reviews. Hehe! ^_^

****

Mad-Man: You were there from the beginning too man. And kept me entertained while writing this. The sequel is going to rock! Be warned, pull out crazy moves there, I'll take you out! 

****

Phantom Kensai: Hehe. You were a big help man. Especially after pointing out that way too many damage stats and orders. I would have seen it sooner or later, but more likely way later. Thanks man! ^_^

****

Rumorgirl411: You were cool during these chapters, Rumor. And gave me a side thing to do, save battle Mad-Man. Though, all was fun! Mm-hmm! 

****

Demon of Shadows: Was glad to have ya as a reviewer man! Hopefully, you'll review more often? Well, whenever ya have time man. It's all good. 

****

The Obsessive Zero Fan: Hope your offer still stands man. I might need those ideas of yours sooner or later. And maybe you'll review more often too when the sequel is up? But as I said with Demon of Shadows, whenever ya have time. And as always, it's all good. 

****

Shadow Girl64: Woo! One of my favorite authoresses! Well, even though you are way behind, it's all good. Man, been saying that a lot haven't I? Hehe! It you like Zelda, check her out man. Or just check out any of her stories. And if any of you say she is a bad writer, I'll gut you alive! That I swear man! *draws Harukaze(my masamune) and waves it about and laughs evilly*

****

Commanding Officer Mel: Even though you only reviewed once, putting ya up here. Hey guys, if you like Advance Wars, check out his fics. He's good. Though I myself, really need to catch up on my reading....hehe.......

And last of them all. This goes out to my friend Robin! Who helps me out from time to time, and let me borrow her characters! ^_^; 

Wolfbane: Sort of long list, ain't it? 

Me: I feel like I'm forgetting someone.........

???: Yes! You forgot me! Now bow down to me!

Me: Nani? O.o; *turns to see Spectral* Er................I don't bow down to anyone........and sorry for forgetting ya..... ^_^;;;; And this goes out to Spectral, even though he might kill me if he ever joins the review battle, or by sending millions and millions of zombies.........

Spectral: Well, I'll leave for now! *disappears* 

Me: Memo to self: Find some way to block people from entering and leaving this place with ease......

N-Blade: While the author tries to think that over.....here's the epilogue! 

****

Epilogue

The gang slowly exited from the ruined battle field that was where their greatest battle ever fought came from. Tired and more than a little sore, the gang were more than happy. The gang was laughing, and joking around as the slowly came out the way they came. This time was the search for Merrick.

"Hey...since Merrick went with you guys.......where is he?" asked Spike.

"That's a good question really....." said Matt. 

"Why is that?" asked Sam.

"Well.......because he sort of left behind to battle a bounty hunter..." answered Isis.

"What?! A bounty hunter?!" exclaimed the others.

"Yup, some silver clad woman. That means he could be anywhere....." announced N-Blade.

"Hmm....where did you guys last leave him?" asked Ikki.

"Some wide spaced corridor. One that had many training rooms." informed Freya.

"Hmm, probably in that one room that was active." said Ikki matter of faculty.

"What do you mean Ikki?" demanded Alexis.

"Well, when we took that one rest break. I noticed that a panel on one of the doors was blinking as if it was in use. That is probably where they are." replied the boy.

"Then lets go....by now he should have finished fighting." declared N-Blade. The others nodded and headed towards where Matt and Isis last left Merrick. 

Merrick slowly woke up out of his small nap to feel something on his chest. Slowly his senses started coming back to him as he felt his arm around something as well. Blinking open his eyes, he saw Nisiko was curled up against him. Eyes widening, he turned a deep scarlet, and gently placed Nisiko back down on the ground. Getting back to his feet, he was going to have a little 'talk' with the sleeping wolf. 

"Tarek!" he shouted softly as he bent down next to the wolf. "Tarek, wake up!" Merrick gently shook the wolf awake. Tarek blinked his eyes and let out a wolfish yawn. Stretching his legs, he paced a bit before sitting down a few feet from Merrick, staring at him with a grin.

"I'm guessing you knew she curled up against me...." 

__

Yup! chuckled Tarek.

"Why didn't you wake me up like I asked you?!" demanded Merrick.

__

Thought this would be more funny.......

"Well it wasn't......." sweatdropped the Ninja.

__

Was to me! grinned the wolf. _She was like that a few moments after you yourself went to sleep. _

"Why must I have a wolf guardian with an odd sense of humor?" moaned Merrick.

__

Better to have a guardian with an odd sense of humor, than none at all. 

"Not everyone has a guardian, or needs one. But what you say is true I guess." 

__

Hmm...your little girlfriend is waking up....there told you this time! grinned Tarek.

"Yeah, you did now....." sweatdropped Merrick. Nisiko slowly stretched and got back to her feet. Looking for her sword, she found it next to her, and bent down to put it back in its scabbard. Removing her mask, she looked at Merrick with her silver eyes.

"So, what are you going to do with me now?" asked Nisiko softly.

"Well I......" he was cut off as the virtual environment fizzled away and the door opened, showing Matt and the others. 

"Hmm....guess he isn't done fighting...." said Matt.

"We've been done, thank you very much. Come on Bounty Huntress, I'll talk to you outside, back above ground." grinned Merrick, as he and Nisiko walked out of the room.

Then gang was whole now, and had another member added to ranks. No, not Tarek, Tarek disappeared before the door opened. The others, save for Merrick were wary of Nisiko. If she was a bounty hunter why was she no longer trying to kill Merrick? Maybe they would never know if Merrick didn't tell them. 

When they reached the chamber where most of the gang battled Alpha. The place was empty. No Robos, no Medabots, no fallen Medaparts. It was empty, truly empty. At that point, Nisiko took the lead to get everyone out. When they reached topside again, it was the dawning of a new day. Everyone, save for Merrick, Nisiko, and Isis, shielded their eyes to the new light. 

"It seems all is done now. I'll get these medals someplace safe, and have the Select Corps. check out the Robo Headquarters." announced SMX.

"Alright. Good idea." agreed Ikki.

"Yeah, come on guys. We should all get back home and rest." said Matt. Everyone was leaving, except for Merrick and Nisiko. "You coming, Merrick?" asked Matt.

"In a bit. I got something to do first." replied the Ninja.

"Ok." With that, Matt went back to heading home like everyone else.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" asked Nisiko.

"Letting you go. What do you plan on doing?" 

"Going wherever I must, and do the jobs of a Bounty Huntress like always. But this time, I'll think over the job before doing so." 

"Heh, that's good Nisiko. See you around something?" 

"Perhaps, Merrick. Perhaps." grinned Nisiko, giving Merrick a wink before leaving. Merrick shook his head lightly, and turned to leave as well. He never noticed two pairs of eyes watching him as he went.

"So that is the Ninja of Shadows?" asked an adult feminine voice.

"Yes, that is Merrick." answered another female voice.

"Hmm, think you can take him?" asked the first voice.

"Perhaps, but not in this body. A metal body has its limits, Miki." chided the second voice.

"I know, I know. But maybe you can take it out on his demi-reincarnation?" asked Miki.

"I think that is what I'll do. That is what I'll do." answered the other voice with a smile.

"N-Blade won't know what hit him." grinned Miki.

"No he won't." 

**__**

The End

I'll see you guys in the sequel! I'll try having it out as soon as I can! Until then! Later! ^_^


End file.
